


Star vs the Forces of Evil Presents: Lizards and Dragons One Shots

by Julayla



Series: Lizards & Dragons (Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Series) [3]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Character Development, Dragon Hybrids, F/M, Friendship, Furry, Gen, Interspecies Adoption, Interspecies Relationship(s), Lizardfolk, Neverzone is involved in couple of stories, Next Generation, Other, Regeneration, Septarian Lore, Septarsis Lore, Star and friends and family have minor but important roles here, There are others but no idea on what to call them, Time Travel in one point, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 185,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julayla/pseuds/Julayla
Summary: A collection of stories set in the spinoff of Star vs to expand some of the characters and plot points not shown in the trilogy, all set within and could not fit in the main three stories. Co-Written with Koopa Cat.
Relationships: Goth Female Septarian (Star vs. The Forces of Evil)/Original Character(s), Lizard Girl from Meteora's Lesson/Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Rasticore Chaosus Disastorvayne/Original Character(s), Toffee (Star vs. The Forces of Evil)/Original Character(s)
Series: Lizards & Dragons (Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Series) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637218





	1. Days in Earthni

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the first of the few Star vs the Forces of Evil spinoff Lizards & Dragons stories set between A Whole New World and the upcoming Dragon's Revenge Koopa Cat and I will be co-writing, and for this story's purpose, the setting is set to 17 years since the events of A Whole New World (with some stories set in different timelines). And as always, the OCs belong to me and Koopa Cat while the rest belong to Daron Nefcy. Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of the few Star vs the Forces of Evil spinoff Lizards & Dragons stories set between A Whole New World and the upcoming Dragon's Revenge: It's been 17 years since the end of Seth and Fango and as the anniversary is about to come, Shino tries to drive his drugged friends and sister home since he has a learner's license which results in him destroying a new mural Oracle made when he and the RIC left to the Inferno Rave (Burning Man cross with Rave party). Meanwhile, after getting humiliated by their baby sister, Alia, in a popular MMORPG game called Clash of Fantasies, Gustave and Yuriknov plans a way to humiliate her back in the competition.

Star vs the Forces of Evil Presents: Lizards and Dragons One Shots: Days in Earthni

It has been seventeen years after the defeat of Fangore and Seth, with the restoration of new magic and the birth of The Age of Balance of Harmony.

Throughout those following years, the population of the once endangered Rippletails have increased from sixteen to thirty-six after their eggs hatched with healthy newborns.

Despite them being all girls, which is normal for the Rippletail tribe, there were a rare few of boys in the cluster.

However, the all-male Ivytail gets a surprise when the rare female Ivytail was born by a Snaketail mother and an Ivytail father.

And even then, some of the children were not just Rippletails fully or Ivytails, but their own parent's species as well.

It was a few days before the anniversary of the restoration of magic when it happened...

***

In the moderate-sized mansion where the Rippletail sigil banner is seen hung on the front, a young adult Rippletail boy with Dragontail features was seen sleeping with a manga of a new episode of Bleach on his face and slumped on the messy ground of the bedroom he shares with his sister.

As the boy continues to sleep, he began to dream that he was having a blast with his favorite Bleach idol, Ichigo Kurosaki.

A fantasy, at best, as he knew it was fiction. And it was...

Just then, the alarm sounded off, awakening him as he grogged a little, opening his eyes.

"Dammit, I hate alarm clocks!" He cursed, throwing the alarm clock out of the window where a giant mountain load of alarm clocks of all kinds are littered in the yard. Seeing the horde, the Indominus Rex, Zeus, walks out of his cave and peeks into the window.

"Don't tell me," he groaned, "It's the day I have to 'drive now since I got my learner's license'," he mockingly said that before he slumped on the bed, falling asleep again with Zeus rolling his eyes.

Zeus only pulled the covers off as he groaned in annoyance.

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" he muttered.

"Shino, you up!" His sister called out from outside.

"No way am I going out there to drive again!" He groaned, "Dad acts like he's in Insidious every time he gets in the car with me!"

"But thankfully, you were able to pass your Learner's test!" Ren retorted.

"I'm fine with riding Zeus, Deathlok, Umbra, Nightraid and Lorenzo!" He argued.

"That old skateboard? Come on bro, that thing needs to be thrown out!"

He scoffed and rolled his eyes in annoyance. His somewhat older sister, hatched by a few seconds older than him, can be a pain sometimes.

At least, he thought, one of his younger siblings understood.

"Anyway, dad wants you to drive to the bakery to get the anniversary cake." Ren continued.

"Is he joining me?" He grumbled as he puts on his favorite sleeveless blue fur-lined hoodie with a black shark on the back.

"Yeah! Who else!?" His sister retorted as he jogged down the stairs while fixing his hair.

"Are Sakura and Hotaru around?" He called out, sneaking his way of putting his chainsaw-katana that his adoptive aunt made for him on his last birthday.

"The girls are helping mom!" Ren said as she exits the kitchen, holding a baby boy Rippletail in her arms. The baby is in fact their baby brother.

"Figures," he spoke with a frown.

"And besides," she continued, "I have to stay here and take care of our baby brother."

"I still can't believe one or two of our siblings was a Dragontail instead of Rippletail." he glanced, "Lucky."

"Now, now," his sister continued, "Mom said not to get too jealous, remember?"

"I know!" he sighed, "I still can't believe I have to drive with dad next to me."

"Why not Uncle Hokage and Aunt Raiha? They're much better cause they never panicked when our cousins first drove!" He complained.

"Uncle Hokage is busy since he chose to become the Fire Elemental in The Elementals!" She sighed in annoyance, "So stop complaining and go out there already!"

He grumbled something under his breath as he exits the house, frowning when he saw their father waiting by the car.

"Ungh, hi dad." he groaned.

"Shino, this is a big day for you, son." Rasticore spoke with concern.

"I know, but can you NOT embarrass me again like you did in my junior prom?" Shino frowned.

"It wasn't so bad!" He complained.

His son only gave him a dry look.

He got in the driver seat with Rasticore in the other seat, Shino sighing as he knew it was going to be a rough day for him.

"Just long enough to get the cake," he muttered to himself, "Just long enough to get the cake."

"You know the basics of driving?" Rasticore asked him, earning a nod as he listen to it.

"Put your seatbelt on, check the sideview mirrors and lastly, check the back for any stowaways."

After he mentioned that, they turned to the back to see a familiar eagleman lying beneath the chair.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Rasticore demanded.

"I got kicked out of the tavern last night," Talon sighed before he began to slide out of the car, "Fine, I'll go."

"You should be grateful the Seven Deadly Sins aren't here, Talon," Shino joked, making the birdman winced with fear and rubbing his neck, remembering Miseria threatening him.

"Uh right, right!" Talon gulped, backing away and leaving.

Once he is out of the car, Shino began to drive away slowly, antsy about his driving now that he has his learner's license.

"God, I feel so anxious about this!" He groaned, "Sparx, Blastus and Fiona make it look so easy!"

"Don't get jealous about your cousins like that!" Rasticore scolded, secretly trembling at the knees.

"I can't help it!" he frowned a bit as he began driving, "Sometimes they're so much better! I just-"

As he drove onward, the two noticed a car approaching, quickly moving aside with yelps.

"WATCH IT, WATCH IT!!" Rasticore scream in total panic as he and Shino scream, the teenager swiverling the car crazily and miraculously missing a lot of people on the sidewalks or crossing the road.

"AAAAAAHHHH! BIRDS!!!" Shino screeched, dodging a familiar group of bird monsters crossing the street.

"Hooligans!" The father bird scolded.

"Jerk!" he frowned to the father bird.

Shino groaned, knowing it was going to be a long day.

He hoped his friends had a better day than his own.

***

The RIC, short for Raptor Inforcer Club that Tetsuro and Kaida named for their group which is confusing because it felt familiar somehow, were doing fine prepping up the decorations for the anniversary.

Which also happens to be not just for the restoration of magic, but for the birth of the new commission known as The Elementals.

"Is the Disastorvayne kid getting the cake?" A wolf monster decorator asked one of the lizards.

"Most probably," Tetsuro hoped. He then frowned to a female lizard lounging on a tree.

"Druaga, get your ass down here!" He yelled.

The female Ivytail with brown hair with blue bangs, brown scales and branch stag-like horns with flowers growing on them hopped down, looking a little peeved.

A Dragontail-looking girl sighed, "She does this every time."

Kaida glanced at one Hextail playing with her older brothers, shaking her head and looking a bit annoyed.

"I know how you feel." she said.

"CAREFUL WITH THE CAKE! IT'S RED VELVET!!!"

Everyone, including the decorators yelped and dodged out of the way just as a familiar car drifts to a halt with Shino stepping out in anger.

"Stop acting like you saw the Lipstick Demon from Insidious!!" He yelled at his father.

"It figures," everyone else sighed as they saw him stomping over.

"You panicked because you weren't looking, you noob!!" Rasticore roared, covered in cupcake frosting as he takes out the unharmed ten-tiered red velvet cake out of the back.

"Me!? A noob!?" Shino argued, taking out his old bandaged skateboard from the back of the car.

"Hoo boy, the father and son are arguing again," Tetsuro groaned, face palming.

"I don't know if I should be mad or sorry to him." Glacier sighed.

"You're a noob cause you FUCKING didn't drive after you got your learner's license if it weren't for me!" Rasticore snapped just as Shino skated away.

"FUCK YOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!!" he hollered away while giving his father the finger.

Gina, now appointed as a police sheriff, winced as she helps take the cake from a peeved Rasticore.

"Boy, we need something to calm that kid down," she said with sympathy, "Guess he got it from you when you were his age."

"He's a rebel," he bitterly said, "And even when we were getting along, he still acts like he just fucking hates me!"

"But he still loves you!" Gina reminded, remembering being invited to the Disastorvayne children's preschool graduation.

"Wow, at least my dad isn't like that," Druaga simply said, earning a stink eye from the others that she shrugged off.

"Like mother, like daughter," Garm grumbled, seeing a bit of Anya's attitude within the female Ivytail.

"Meteora, Mariposa, and the Butterfly Trio should be here any moment to visit," Kaida spoke, looking at her watch.

"I still can't believe Star's mother was pregnant at the time we fought Seth and the others," Gina spoke with surprise quietly to Rasticore, "Heck, we didn't realize until the day afterwards."

"Sigh," Rasticore groaned, "Let's just put the cake up and get it over with so I can find that son of mine."

"How's Tom with The Elementals' statue?" Tetsuro asked one of them.

"They're almost done by tomorrow," Fenrir said, "He's basically taking his bone-crusher dog, Scorch, for a walk in the park."

"Can't believe the Lucitors finally got a pet that suits them," Glacier smiled as Snowstalker the snow kaprosuchus pads over, carrying baskets full of crystals to represent Tsukikage's seat as the Ice Elemental.

"And I learned Mariposa taught her new pet, Carlos to ride a Dragoncycle," Kaida smiled, "And guess what? Nachos and Yangtze have babies!"

She showed a picture of a proud Marco doing a groupie on his two Dragoncycles with the babies frolicking around.

"That's gonna make some of our pets jealous." Kaida giggled.

At that moment, they heard the screams of the Hextail brothers shouting and cursing in Russian, the smaller Hextail smiling at her video game being finished.

"Why didn't you tell us you were Roxanna!?" Yuriknov yelled, all four of his eyes glaring at their sister.

"I got my ass handed by you when I was about to kill that Skeleton Golem!" Gustave growled, ears pinned down.

"When learning from my class about this game," Aida smiled, "I guess I'm kind of pretty good at it."

The brothers, however, were not amused.

"We are going to DESTROY YOU!!" Gustave vowed with vengeance as he and his brother stomped off to where Shino left.

"Aida, that wasn't very nice," Natashya scolded her daughter a bit.

"Mom, you and Dad treat Gus and Yuri like royalty just because they are the heirs of the covenant," she complained.

"Yes, but they can be vengeful and get you hurt, let alone make them resent you for life."

"Please! I am the youngest daughter of the Ouraboros Covenant!" She scoffed, "Leona, Lioness and Lio will protect me from them!"

As she said that, three Rippletail girls with some Hextail traits wearing smart suits surround her professional.

"Just because their father is Leon,doesn't mean you can boast about it," her mother rolled her eyes, "But I must warn you. One day your brothers are going to make you suffer for humiliating them. I saw it happen when me and your father destroyed a Solarian squadron posted around the cliff to destroy the monsters."

"They were pretty shocked that there is magic outside of Mewni," Aida chuckled, remembering her father using a Basilisk Glance spell to kill a Solarian that was about to chop off his head.

Lioness only shook her head with a smile, hearing that story a few times.

"Where is your baby brother, you three?" She asked the triplets.

"Tigris is hanging out with Shino actually," Lio spoke out, "He's showing off his parkour skills using his anti-gravity magic."

"Like Mom," Leona sighed with a smile.

"Anyway, any one of us planned out any gifts for the anniversary and the new appointed Elementals?" Tetsuro spoke out.

***

The park was the best place for him to relax his mind every time he gets mad at his father. It was also the place where his friends hang out after school and stuff.

Slumping to the bench, Shino sighed a bit, hoping to relax.

At least he was alone for the most part.

"Zdravstvuyte, my friend!" 

He groaned when the Hextail twins with a Hextail with four arms and cat ears float down with blue mage circles at the soles of his feet, manipulating the gravity around him as he landed.

"Gus, Yuri, Ti, thank god you're here," he sighed, "Got any reasons being here?"

"Our sister beat us on a game we were masters on and she acted like she was a bigshot!" Yuriknov frowned.

"We had no idea she was Roxanna the Killer Queen!" Gustave snarled.

"I just wanna hang out and show off my parkour skills with my newly-discovered anti-gravity magic," Tigris smiled.

"Dad and I argued because he panicked and I nearly hit some people on the way to the city hall," Shino shared his story.

"At least the cake didn't crumble."

"Except for the cupcakes."

The four sighed as they sat on the benches, looking frustrated.

"There has to be something to make them see we're better than her, bro." Gustave sighed.

"And dad...ugh, he does this all the fucking time!" Shino growled, holding his head in frustration.

"Like that time he accidentally unleashes an anklosaurus into junior prom and everybody has to pay for the damage?" Yuriknov reminded, making the Dragontail-Rippletail mix growl in embarassment.

"Why does good things happen when he's with Ren and my sisters!?"

"Well it's not like you can challenge him in a race or anything." he frowned to Shino.

Tigris nodded, "Or that game Clash of Fantasies against Aida."

The twins glanced at him in surprise, realizing something. The Clash of Fantasies company have thought up of a competition in their school tomorrow night and they, with their team and Aida's team are entering it.

Gustave and Yuriknov pondered. What would their sister's biggest secret be that will humiliate her forever?

"No good about that," Shino said, referring to Gustave's suggestion, "Dad always beat me in numerous games like arm-wrestling and real wrestling."

"Maybe we should go to that Inferno Rave that Amazonia invited a few of us to go to tonight," he sighed.

"Depends on if you rather run away instead of confronting your old man," one of the brothers glanced.

"He won't suspect a thing since mom's out doing her job as the Rippletail chief!" He retorted.

"I remember the time she brought us to Anime Con after me and my dad argued over anime."

Shino pondered a bit. They did have a point after all.

"You know what? Let's just head on back and fix the decorations," he suggested, taking his skateboard and skating over there.

"My sisters would probably be worried about me," Tigris mused, following him.

"And we might find out our sister's secrets too?" Gustave finished, snickering evilly.

The other brother smirked a bit, knowing what they had to do next.

***

The decorating resumed with the ones lazing off joining in, much to their annoyance. 

As Druaga finishes plantbending some dandelions to fill the grassy area of the city hall, she bumps into a tall Groundtail.

"Oops, sorry, I-!"

She gulped when she recognized the Groundtail with lion-like brown hair put in a liontail, red eyes and dressed in brown vest and matching Native American pants and shoes.

"Hi, Rocky!" She blushed, her heart beating at her crush from school.

"Hey," he spoke, taking one of the plants to use his plantbending powers.

"H-h-how's it going?" She giggled shyly, twiddling her toe.

"Fine," he smiled, "Did you get Amazonia's invite to the Inferno Rave? Who knew Metallica and Blades are the number one coolest parents in Earthni!?"

"Oh, uh..." she grinned and blushed, "O...of course I did."

Her tail wagged a bit in a shy manner.

"Cool,I can't wait to see you there," he gave the pot, obliviously touching her hands, "DJ Anubis is making his appearance there."

She squeaked and giggled, passing out from the contact of his hands to hers.

"Are you okay?" He asked in confusion and worry.

He touched my hand, she thought with a smile on her passed out face.

"Dammit, where is that boy!?" Rasticore growled, Deathlok helping him out by hanging the banners.

"And our sons too," Dmitri spoke out, using his ice magic to make the ice statue if Moon riding on her wolf with sword raised.

"They'll be here, alongside Miseria," Leon reassured, his four arms busily tying the gift boxes.

"He's right," Cypress spoke, "It's not like they got something crazy planned up."

"Unlike that time you accidentally brought an anklosaurus into our children's junior prom," Natashya stated.

"I swore, he was chasing a wild Dragoncycle, honest!" he spoke in protest, "It flew by fast!"

A few rolled their eyes with Dmitri groaning.

"And we have to pay the damage with our savings for our children's college funds!" Leon retorted.

In a moment, Shino and the other three Hextails arrived.

"Hey, Dad," he called out, putting his skateboard away, "Just let me help out. As an apology for arguing with you over the car incident we went through."

"Da, we need to get more chardonnay for the adults," Gustave agreed, magically summoning crates of chardonay with his magic.

"They're right," Tigris nodded, "It'd be best solution after all."

The Dragontail paused for a moment before sighing, "Fine. You can help out get some non-alcoholic drinks for the younger guests."

"Okay!" He and the three boys jogged off.

"I'm using your wallet by the way!" Rasticore screams out when he hears that and accidentally stapling his hand with the end if the banner.

"AGH! FUCK! My hand!" Rasticore winced.

"Pay attention next time," Nathasya spoke with a frown.

"That, and the fact my son is using my money!" He yelled.

***

Miseria groaned in her office that was built next to the throne room. How does Kandy and Toffee cope with this huge amount of stress?

At least her younger daughters are helping out with her work with Ren looking after the youngest son, Elias, at home.

"Here, mom," one of the daughters, the first daughter named Sakura grinned with some papers stacked, "All done."

"Thanks, Sakura." she smiled to her.

She patted her daughter, reminded of her and her Dragontail husband's wedding when she first laid the egg she was on.

She knows that Rasticore was a Fangtail due to the discovery of him actually a hybrid, but he still passed for a Dragontail and would rather call him that otherwise.

"I'm done with the bills for the anniversary party," the other daughter, Hotaru, called out.

"Thanks dear," she smiled with a sigh. It was a good idea to bring her younger daughters along.

"Is Shino and Dad okay?" She asked her mother.

"They're just...having issues with each other again." Miseria sighed, "It's complicated."

The Dragontail girl looked worried, her frilled ears twitching a little.

"Dad and Shino have been fighting ever since pre-school," Sakura winced, remembering their father choking Shino during pre-school graduation when he made a cocky remark at his father.

Right in front of teachers, parents and other children.

Worst of all, they've became famous on Instagram, Twitter, Facebook, gossip magazines and newspapers.

They knew that the Disastorvaynes would never live it down at this point.

"I just wish they stopped fighting this much," Hotaru spoke with worry.

"Perhaps one day," the mother groaned, "And I hope it's soon rather than never."

There was a knock at the door as Umi with her daughter, Mizuko enters with a report.

"Your son nearly crashed into the bakery," Umi reported

"That's the third time this month." she frowned about what happened.

"The cake's all right, but the cupcakes are ruined."

A few face palmed, knowing where this was gonna go once more.

"Ugh! I'll help him out with his driving when we're done with this," she groaned.

Mizuko, who has a slight crush on Shino, gave her chief a worried look, "You think Shino's going to be okay with you helping him drive?"

"Hopefully...if he doesn't stress out." Miseria sighed.

"So where are the king and queen at today?" Sakura asked.

"Arranging the new fortress for The Elementals outside of Echo Creek where they will have their meetings," she answered, "I can't believe Star is now the Heart Elemental."

"Me either," Miseria nodded, remembering years ago that Star was made a Elemental Commissioner.

"At least she has the heart to look after the reborn Commission members and others," she smiled.

"Are they doing alright now?" Mizuko asked.

"After the events of school, yeah, they're totally fine," she shrugged.

"Mom, is it alright to bring Zeus to the party after tomorrow?" Sakura asked, "We could buy Elias his new tux too."

"If things go well," she grinned a hopeful smile.

"We'll be back with some water, okay?"

"Come with me, young ladies. I'll help you on finding some." Mizuko smiled.

As they left, Umi and Miseria looked a bit concerned a bit.

"So tell me...how is the former Magical Commission anyway?"

"They're living mortal lives at least. They've got some of their old personalities, but they're less assholes about it than they were before, ESPECIALLY Hekapoo."

She frowned as she takes out her phone, showing the orientation picture of Ren choking Hekapoo amongst the new students the moment the photographer took the picture.

"She got that anger from her father and me," she sighed, remembering her anger towards Hekapoo.

"Damn," Umi glanced.

"I know." the chief groaned, a bit embarrassed.

***

Ren was busy feeding Elias his milk when her phone rang. When she checks it, it was her father calling. But why?

"Hello, Dad," she greeted, "What seems to be the problem now?"

"A lot of things," Rasticore's voice was heard groaning.

"It's about my little brother again, isn't it?"

"Yeah,he nearly crashed into the bakery and ruined the cupcakes!" He bitterly said. She hears him sigh a bit,trying to calm down, "At least he, Gus, Yuri and Ti are getting juice boxes for the younger guests."

"That's goods to hear."

She then remembers the Inferno Rave invite she got from Amazonia.

"Hey Dad, is it okay if I go to the Inferno Rave?" She hopefully asked, "I can make sure the others don't take any drugs."

"So you can hang out with Tetsuro?" He teased,making her blush.

"Dad!" she blushed a bit.

"Fine, you can go," he said, "But you better drive since your brother screws up in driving."

"Typical," she sighed, "But I promise you, nothing bad's going to happen when we go to the Inferno Rave."

“It better,” he mutters

"Look, we're not kids anymore," she reminded,referring to herself and Shino, "We can take fare of ourselves and I bet Mom is going to help Shino with his driving problem."

"Besides, Fang and Bones are alright now they can learn to drive on motorbikes."

She yelped when she hears loud vrooming sounds as two Rippletail boys wearing skulls riding on Harley Davidsons zoomed by the house with a Rugops chimera following behind.

"Hey!" Fang shouted, "How's it going?"

She smiled and waved a bit.

***

Everyone had returned home after a day of prepping the hall for the anniversary party. The juice box have been bought and it was time for the Russian Hextail siblings to head into the competition held at their school.

However, their parents have different ideas.

"We should suprise our children at the competition," Natashya suggested to her husband as looks at the Bleach costume of Rangiku she bought online.

"Well, everybody is wearing cosplay for the competition," Dmitri points out, unwrapping his parcel that contains his Soul from Soul Eater costume.

Leon nodded, taking out a couple of costumes of My Hero Academia and Naruto ones.

"Anime is so unique," Leon said with a grin, "No wonder our children love to read these manga and shows."

Dmitri grins to himself when he gets into the Soul costume, "This makes me feel like the day we first met."

"Uh, husband?" He notices his wife, donning the Rangiku costume, looking embarassed at how revealing her clothing is.

He could only mutter in shock and in Russian.

Finally, he pointed with shock, "WHAT IS WITH YOUR COSTUME!?"

"I don't know! I never expected anime to have perverted women who liked to show off!" She squeaked, covering her revealing chest.

The bushy-haired male could only shake his head and snatched a coat so she wouldn't be humiliated by how revealing her costume.

"I hope nothing bad happens when we get there," he blushed as he and the already dressed covenant members followed him out.

"Or get wrong ideas," she finished as they went onward.

***

The entire student hall was filled with Clash of Fantasies fans and gamers in anime cosplay, all cheering for the teams to make their appearances.

Katrina, one of Buff Frog's children, makes an annoucement as she makes her appearance on stage.

"Everyone," she began, "Thank you all for coming."

The crowd cheered as did the former Commission members in cosplay costumes.

As they did, five human-looking girls, all with purple hair similar to Gina and Mina Loveberry with only one of them with Mina's hairstyle, happily smiled.

"Welcome gamers who love Fortnite all because of the Floss!" She announces, "Katrina here being the referee-slash- announcer for the competition of a lifetime!"

The crowd cheers as her siblings put the event on livestream, "Now we got a battle between two brothers and a sister here! Give it up for the master team, Deathstrike Cobras!!"

The doors opened with magic explosions taking the form of cobras hissing as the Hextail twins, dressed as Akatsuki members, Kisame and Itachi,steps out with other two lizards.

"We are gonna crush your team, bitches!!" Yuriknov taunted, shaking his tongue at the cameras while doing rock signs.

Most cheered while the bun wearing girl in Sailor Moon costume sighed, "They're such showoffs sometimes."

"And their enemy team, they started from the bottom, but thanks to the sudden arrival of Roxanna the Killer Queen, HEEEEEEERE'S FOXTROTTERS!!!"

Aida, dressed as Max Drift with mask lifted up waves to the crowd as the rest of her team comes out.

"Foxtrotters was once a junior level team but Aida has just defeated Deathstrike Cobras' top leaders with her expertise!" Katrina announced as the Hextail girl smirked cockily.

Her brothers glared before they huddled together with their team.

"Okay, when I corner her teammates, we unleash our secret weapon!" He whispered to them.

"Right," his brother nodded, the two death glaring at their sister.

"Players, get to your positions!" 

The two teams get onto the game consoles with the screen showing their progress. As they logged in, the fantasy versions of each team appears with the brothers as two sorcerer knights and their sister a fox-tailed mistress.

"Gamers ready! Set.....GO!!"

On the screen, the teammates yelled as they get into the battle arena to fight.

"You are going down, Roxanna!" One of the Deathstrike Cobras shouted tauntingly.

"What's wrong?" she smirked, "Scared I'm gonna beat you?"

They glared as the fight in the game commenced, the crowd cheering as they shouted.

"Take a look at that, folks!" Katrina grinned as the fox mistress avatar slashes down the Cobras until she struggles with the brothers.

"Brothers vs sister, who will come out victorious here folks!?"

"Uh oh!" Gina, dressed as Snake from Metal Gear Solid, realized something when she notices one of the brothers taking out his phone.

"Give it up, Gus and Yuri!" Their sister yelled, "You can never beat me!"

"Now?" Yuriknov asked.

"Now," Gustave spoke quietly with a cruel grin.

"Now what?" She echoed in confusion.

"Oh I don't know," Gustave grinned sneakily, "We've been snooping around your room and found out your biggest and deepest secret!"

"Like what?" She looked scared.

"Like.....you being a little creeper, Mrs. Alastor!?" He showed her the picture of a collage of her trying to kiss a deer-like Hextail with red hair.

She looked shocked asking, “Where did you get that?”

"I told you, we've been snooping around your room and found this in your closet!" Yuriknov cackled evilly.

"And I thought my sister was nuts!" Gina said in astonishment.

"AHHH! Give that back!" Aida shouted in embarassment.

That was when Gustave took the advantage, his game character making the attack.

"Why not!? You humiliated us so you should understand what we felt!" Yuriknov snapped as he tries to push his sister away.

"Gustave! Yuriknov! Aida!"

"MOM!? DAD!?" the siblings gasped just as Gustave was about to kill Aida's character.

"What are you doing?!" The parents snapped.

"Payback!" Yuriknov simply answered with a scowl.

"My brothers invaded my privacy!" Aida cried out,looking ready to cry.

"She started it!" Gustave spoke in protest.

"No I didn't! You did!" She angrily shouted.

"Children, you are fighting like cats and dogs like the Disastorvayne children fighting with Meteora!" Natashya scolded them,not noticing part of her costume caught by a splinter on a bench.

"Can't you see you are destroying one another because of vengeance!?" There was a loud rip and the Hextail woman gasped in horror.

"Oh my god," Dmitri fainted in utter shock.

The lynx-eared brother screamed like a banshee while his brother and sister tries to look away in horror.

They saw her exposed parts with most gasping and her shouting and covering, "Don't look! Please!"

"Goodbye childhood!" Gustave wailed, pulling the cloak over his head to hide the view.

"Well, that makes us even now that we're humiliated!" Aida whimpered.

Never had the siblings felt embarrassed by this situation.

Leon quickly puts the coat on her as the children walked up to them, looking guilty.

"Mother, we..." one of them spoke.

"No, don't say it," their mother saud with a hand raised, "Now do you understand the severe side effect of vengeance?"

They nodded guiltily.

"Now let your sister win the game," she smiled kindly.

"Fine," Both brothers nodded

Taking the control, Aida immediately makes her character kill her brothers' characters as the crowd cheers.

"And Foxtrotters takes the win!" Katrina yelled with victory, "You could that if siblings share the same humiliating event, they will realize their mistakes and forgive each other!"

Aida hugs her brothers,to which they did.

"They're right, vengeance is pretty silly." Gustave said.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have been a total bigshot," she sighed.

"Damn right!" Gina yelled out.

"Can somebody give me a more appropriate costume for me?" Natashya shyly requested.

***

Shino got in the car and sighed a bit.

"You're gonna drive us to the Inferno Rave, sis?" He asked his sister that got into the driver's seat.

"Yes, because you might end up murdering someone on your way there," she answered.

"One question."

He angrily points at a half monster girl, pointing at him as well, in the backseat with the ones joining them to the rave.

"WHY THE FUCK IS HE/SHE HERE!?" they roared in unison.

"Well, she insisted on coming along, brother." Ren rhetorts.

"Ugh, just fucking great!" he face palmed.

"Amazonia gave me and Mariposa invites to the Inferno Rave!" Meteora scowled at the male lizard, "Never expected to be in the same car as you!"

"Something about you makes me think you did something to my dad in the past!" He snarled.

"Hey, I don't know what it is that makes me furious about your dad, but I can tell you I did nothing to a guy who for no reason makes me ANGRY!" she hissed.

"Not this again!" Ren face palmed.

"Feline freak!" Shino snarled.

"Yeah, we'd be wasting our time fighting instead of partying at the Rave!" Fenrir agreed.

"Fine!" Both frowned as the car started.

Ren drives the car, taking a fast lane to the desert as bright lights and music are seen in the distance.

"Hey, check it out, the Metaltails are coming for the rave!" Tetsuro shouted as they see Metaltail vehicles driving by their car.

"Hey guys!!" They waved at a strong and tall Rippletail girl standing next to her parents, Metallica and Blades on the Dragoncycle chariot.

"Hey Amazonia!" Ren greeted.

"Yo." Amazonia smirked.

In a few minutes, they stopped at a giant post-apocalyptical stadium where they enter to see what looked like a combination of Burning Man and a rave with the partygoers being mostly Metaltails and humans and monsters dressed in less revealing post-apocalyptical armor.

"SWEET!" Shino grinned after they got into their Metaltail attire.

"LOOK! DJ ANUBIS!!" Druaga squealed at the sight of the Anubis head-wearing Septarian DJ jamming on the turntables.

"This is so cool!" Meteora grinned.

"You party around! But make sure you don't take anything suspicious! It may have drugs in them!" Ren called out as they scattered.

"So...wanna dance?" Tetsuro lend his hand out to the Rippletail girl.

"Oh, uh of course," she blushed a bit before taking the lizard dragon's hand.

Some Groundtails are seen hanging around near a keg stand when Druaga stops dancing, spotting her crush laughing with his friends.

"Rocky...!" She swooned.

She approached the Groundtail while Kaida only watched, looking at the crowd having a good time, sighing shyly at the people having a good time.

"You alone?" A masked Metaltail asked her.

"Uhm....?" She looked a little weary around him because he was masked and shook her head.

"Alright, you can hang around here if you want," he insisted before leaving.

"Hey, may I join you?" Her cousin requested at the two girls sat down at a table.

"We're still single huh?" Glacier smiled a bit.

She meekly nodded.

"Hey, you girls want some ice tea?" A Metaltail girl hands them two glasses of iced tea before dancing off.

"I wish the guys of our dreams will appear before us,you know," Glacier hoped as the two girls drank their teas.

Kaida notices the tea tasted a little funny.

"Glace, we need to leave! I think we got drugged!" She suddenly said.

***

"Dude, you drank the tea without checking it!?" Shino scolded the half-drugged girls in anger as Ren drives them home.

"We didn't even know they were that exotic!" Meteora groaned.

"Groan! This is a nightmare!" he frowned a bit.

"And it was very tingly too." Kaida said.

"What are our parents going to think!?" Fenrir cried out in panic at the state of his sister.

"Guys! Don't panic!" Ren announced.

"How?" Shino frowned.

"Look, the last thing we need to do is panic." she spoke, "As long as we can get home safely, things will be fine."

"That's not helpful!" Garm protested.

As they reached town, Ren begins to feel like her eyelids are getting heavy.

"Oh no, did you get drugged by something too!?" Shino yelped as he grabs the wheel, making the car dodge a lamp post.

The car stopped as he continued, "That's it! I'm driving you all home!"

"What!? But you're still on your learner's license." his sister protested, "You failed driving 5 times after all when you were 16."

"That's not the point!" He frowned, "I'm driving you all home and that's that."

"Oh, we are fucked," Meteora dryly commented as Shino takes over the driver's seat.

He quickly did the procedures, then began to drive.

"And besides, I'm the only one who's still able since you're all too drugged." Shino spoke.

He gripped the wheel, then sighed before he began to drive, hoping to get them to bed.

And home safely.

"I wish Zeus were here to help us," he grumbled as he drove.

Something unexpected happened when he drove. When he finally reached their street, a stray pixie hits the windscreen,making the male Rippletail-Dragontail yelped and swiveled the car madly until it crashes into something.

The nearly finished Elemental statue that they worked on for five months.

"Augh, no!!" he panicked.

"We are dead!" Garm yelped as the non-drugged ones get out of the crashed car with the girls being lifted by them.

"What are we gonna do!?" Fenrir yelped.

"Hey, you!" They gasped. That sounded like Tom.

And they were hooded and still dressed as Metaltails.

"Oh crap!" one of them spoke.

They turned as they saw a familiar figure approaching, Shino very nervous.

"What have you done to the statue!?" Tom demanded, appearing to be having his night walk with his fire dog, "Answer me!"

He clearly didn't recognize them from under the hoods and attires. Shino could only think off one thing to do.

He makes a run for it.

"Deuces!" Druaga shouted as she and the others make a run for it while carrying the drugged girls.

The demon frowned as he unclips the leash, "Scorch, sick'em!" He commanded.

The fire dog roars out fire, chasing after the teens.

"AGH! No!" He panicked, looking fearful.

He was screwed if Tom found out.

The boy with girls carried struggled to evade as he grunted, wincing as he growled.

"Ungh...son of a..." he began growling as, for the first time in his life, smoke started coming out of his nostrils, as if about to do something.

"Shino?" Fenrir noticed, looking a little worry at his condition.

The fire dog breathes fire again but this time, the boy suddenly breathes out green flames that deflects the dog'a attack, creating a smokescreen that gives them time to escape into the night.

"I know what you look like!" Tom shouted at them.

Far away, the group were approaching his home, Shino looking more fearful as he spoke, "What the hell did I just do?!"

"You breathed fire! Green fire! Like your dad did!" Tetsuro shouted.

"I do remember mom and dad telling us about Dad being a Fangtail," Shino said.

"Do you think I can breathe that too?" Ren pondered.

"We'll talk about it later," Kaida groaned a little.

They turned the corner, finally arriving back to Shino and Ren's home.

"Good, our parents and sisters are asleep," Shino sighed in relief.

"How do we get up there without alerting them?" Garm asked with deep worry.

They hear snoring from the cave behind the siblings' house, spotting Zeus curled up and sleeping in full content.

"I think I might know a way how." Shino grinned.

"Well good thing you never tasted any of the drugged tea." Ren spoke.

He looked nervous a bit as he realized while she continued obliviously, "Otherwise we'd ALL be in big trouble."

The male Rippletail gently nudges the hybrid dino awake, the Indominus Rex lifting his head a bit in annoyance.

"Sorry, Zeus, bad shit happened today and we really need your help on this, okay?" He whispered with a sincere smile.

Zeus grunted a bit, groaning a bit groggy before reluctantly nodding, lifting them carefully.

"Thanks boy," he petted his head before he carefully carries his sister into their bedroom and gently laid her out on the bed.

"Can we sleep together like when we were four years old?" He hears Ren mumble out.

"Sure," he spoke softly before starting to feel his forehead.

It seemed that what he secretly tasted had started to affect him as well.

"Crap," he hissed in slight discomfort before he got into the bed, the siblings hugging each other like they always do when they were little.

"At least it'll be over for now." he muttered.

As he began to close his eyes, he knew that eventually, his parents would find out and eventually punish him if they found out he broke the statue.

But he blames it on that pixie.

***

The teens that went to the rave last night looked tensed and worried. They just hope their parents didn't find out the culprits are right under their noses when the news came onto the TV sets in a nearby TV store.

On the news, the reporter spoke, "These vandals have destroyed a statue that was being built for the Elementals. And police say that they know who the culprits are."

Another reporter only spoke, showing the scene of the Hextail woman's exposure with censor bars shown, speaking, "In other news, exposure was shown last night, following the Clash of the Fantasies comeptition. While it immediately put a suspension on the competition, there was a lot revealed that night."

"Oh my god!!" Tom, who came for the decorating, screamed in embarassment.

"Tom Lucitor, soon-to-be king of the Underworld was an eyewitness of the incident," the reporter said as the picture of Tom appears next to him.

Shit, the teens only thought.

"I hope those bastards will pay for what they did!" Rasticore said with anger.

"Oh they will when I'm through with them!" Miseria angrily spoke.

The Disastorvayne children winced when they saw Tom appear on screen, "I was walking with my dog last night when I hear a loud crash. I turned around and I saw these vandals in hoods getting out of the car."

"I want to die," Mariposa squeaked in a hushed voice full of dread.

Both looked fearful at what she said.

"So do I." Shino groaned.

It was then Rasticore recognized the car that had crashed.

"Is that our car!?" He realized as he notices the familiar scratches and brown color of the car.

"How the hell did they took our car!?" Miseria yelled.

"That's impossible, unless..." the frilled lizard pondered before he started realizing.

"Hey uh, I got some homework to do." Shino began to back away a bit.

"And he needs help," Ren spoke.

They feel their tails getting stepped on. Not hard, but in an angry manner.

"Kids, what the hell did you to destroy that statue?" They bear their mother's deadly serious voice.

The others shattered instabtly by the guilt with a few tearing up in remorse.

"WE WENT TO THE RAVE BUT WE HAD TO HEAD HOME EARLY CAUSE WE GOT DRUGGED AND REN GOT DRUGGED TOO SO SHINO TOOK OVER THE WHEEL AND A STUPID PIXIE HIT THE WINDSCREEN AND HE CRASHED THE CAR INTO THE STATUE AND WE RAN AWAY LIKE COWARDS WHEN TOM CAUGHT IS!!!!" Meteora wailed at the top of her lungs.

"It was the pixie's fault! I swear!" Shino tried to reason out.

They face palmed, knowing they were all in trouble.

"YOU CRASHED INTO THE STATUE THAT WE SPENT BUILDING FOR FIVE MONTHS!?" Miseria roared.

"Why didn't you tell me it was you kids!?" Tom demanded, nearly firing up in anger.

Each looked worried about what their wrath was capable of, not knowing what to say

"Why did you go and crash into the statue if you said the pixie hit your windscreen!?" Rasticore yelled at the caught children.

"I just posted this on Facebook and after finding out what you did, I LOOK LIKE A HUGE IDIOT ON FACEBOOK!!" Globgor yelled,showing his Facebook profile status.

"I'M SORRRRRRY!!!" Meteora cries out in tears.

"Its really the pixie's fault!" Ren tried to convince them, "If he had seen us, he wouldn't have crashed into the statue!"

"She's right, I was the only one not drugged until I...," Shino gulped,realizing what he was about to say, "Find out I was drugged as well before I went to bed."

The parents frown in disappointment

"I have no idea why we're related to you," Sakura frowned as she and Hotaru left, ashamed of what their elder siblings did.

"If you had confessed to me, we wouldn't have been ashamed of you," Tom advised as he walks away with shame towards them.

The others looked fearful while the mothers only said, “You’re grounded.”

"AAAAAUGH!!!!" Druaga is heard howling in agony.

"Druaga, new punishment: You're going to have to wear that dress your father bought for you," Anya scolded.

"NOT THAT ICKY GIRLY ONE!!" she whined

"She has a point,” her father spoke, “You humiliated our family honor and this is your punishment."

The female Ivytail could only wail in her hands as she walks away in shame.

"We're going to tell your parents about this," Miseria said to Tetsuro, his sister and their cousins.

“And yours Mariposa.” Rasticore spoke

The Hispanic girl cries in her hands, "And your brother as well," he added.

The punished children looked down in shame and the only thing they can do was slump down on the grass and pull their knees to their chests.

"I wish that pixie didn't hit the windscreen," Shino muttered in shame.

He then angrily roared, “You’re gonna pay for not believing me!”

He shoved his father and darts to his room.

"Shino, wait!" His father tried to call out to him.

"FUCK OFF!!"

"What if he's telling the truth that a pixie caused the accident?" Miseria suspected with worry.

"We were there! I was half drugged and I saw everything!" Ren stated.

“And yet you aren’t believing us either and Ren is more honest.” Laid a explained

"She's right," Ren said with mild sadness, "I'm the more responsible one."

"The kid has a point,it was my fault," a familiar pixie said, appearing at the door way and wearing heavy casts.

"WHO'S FUCKING DOWN THERE NOW!?" Shino scoffed in anger.

"Is that pixie that crashed onto the windscreen last night," Tetsuro called out.

"Oh, and Shino breathed fire," Fenrir added.

“What!?” Both said in shock

The two then looked at one another as the parents started to realize

"Shino breathed fire!?" Sakura gasped, "Like Dad did!?"

"Would that mean one of us is going to breathe fire!?" Hotaru said

“Maybe,” Ren pondered

"So it was YOU that caused that accident!?" Tom accused the pixie.

“Yeah,” the pixie gulps and wince from the pain

"Don't tell me you were drunk flying," the demon glared, smelling the scent of alcohol on the pixie's clothes.

"A little," he sheepishly admitted.

“Figures,” some said

"You FUCKING SON OF A -!!!"

He was suddenly choked by a furious Shino. Though he's using two of his fingers to choke him.

“Shino!!” They gasp

"Because of you,we all the got the blame!" He roared at the suffocating pixie.

"Please, I just got out of the hospital!" The pixie choked.

They quickly pulled him away as he shouts, “REVENGE!!”

“He’s like his father all right,” Tetsuro mutters

“Shino stop!” Miseria spoke

“I will when she pays!” He shouts

“And I thought the Hextail twins had it bad,” Kaida mutters

"You think?" Ren dryly spoke out.

***

To pay the damage that the children caused for the nearly finished statue, they, alongside the Hextail twins, helped out in repairing it as well as completing it since they finished decorating the city hall for the anniversary party tomorrow.

"Hey, need a hand!?" Fang shouted as he and his brother hopped off their bikes.

"Yeah! We need a lot of helping hands here guys!" Ren called out.

"Hi Gustave and Yuriknov," a pair of familiar Rippletail twins greeted the boys. They smiled when they saw the Ouraboros insignias on the bandanas they made for them.

"Hi Emily and Annie," the brothers greeted back, happy to see their girlfriends who went to help Toffee and Kandy arrange the fortress for The Elementals.

"What ha-" Annie began asking.

"Long story, don't ask," Shino frowned.

"I'm going for lunch break, so you kids better not goof off or else you'll start all over again!" Gina warned as she gets into her police car and driving off.

"I wish you two could use your magic to fix this!" Meteora groaned at the Hextail twins.

"Meteora? Is that you?" A boy's voice is heard, making the half-monster girl blush.

"Javier....," she swooned a tiny bit when she saw her love interest; a weretiger boy with black hair with yellow streaks.

Usually like werewolves, the werecat species can turn into cute cat forms but since Javier has a human father, that gives him the ability to change from human to tiger only when he's angry.

"Is that the guy you liked from class?" Mariposa teased her friend.

"Shhh!" she hushed Mariposa before speaking to Javier, "Hey..."

"Guess you guys are fixing up the statue, huh?" he spoke, looking at them.

"We aren't the only ones." Ren spoke, pointing to a frowning pixie wearing cuffs as she was flying a big paint bucket to them.

"I know, I know, it's my fault the statue got destroyed because I was drunk flying," she dryly drawled as she hands the paint bucket to the scowling Shino.

"Thank god they were able to finish the others except for the Time Elemental," he sighed with relief.

"Yeah, we really hadn't figured that last one out yet." she explained.

"That's true," Kaida nodded.

"Just as long as we don't elect that Reynaldo guy as the Time Elemental," Fang frowned.

"Agreed!" The kids nodded.

"But I feel a little sorry for him though," Bones said in a slightly sympathetic tone.

"It'll pass," Fang chiseled Spector's face skillfully until it almost looked a lot like the Lightning Elemental himself.

"Well I'm glad Hekapoo isn't the Fire Elemental," Ren growled, "Fucking bitch has been a total asshole since pre-school!"

"I'm proud to be related to Uncle Hokage!" Shino grinned proudly.

"Rhombulus is no better, let alone that Omnitraxus." Tetsuro frowned. "Lekmet, he's okay, but he's too hard to understand with that goat language."

"Speaking of which, Tets, Kai, how are your little brothers and sisters?" Ren asked the dragon boy, "Are they doing well in school?"

"Yeah, in a way," Kaida spoke. "Sasuke is pretty focused on his studies. Ai is learning some chemistry, and as for Hikari, our baby sister, she's learning how to fly."

"I heard the three picked their raptors after Mammon and Korihana's babies hatched," Ren smiled,remembering the time they saw their parents' pets and bonded with them.

"Uncle Cyril and Aunt Kushina happen to help our parents make homes for the Phagetails and Dragontails too," Tetsuro added.

"It was pretty big," Shino polishing the statue nodded.

"Mom and Dad are still figuring out who will become the Time Elemental," Kaida chuckled, "But no matter. As long as that person is a good one, we're fine with that."

They laughed in agreement as the teens resumed fixing and finishing the statues until the sun sets down. It was at that time after they slept that they went to celebrate the anniversary party.

For tomorrow was going to be a big day for them.

End


	2. Dragons Unite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story set somewhere after the Two Blessings fic: The Frostfangs have arrived to finally pay a visit and after some heartfelt talks and their guiltfulness on never trying to break the code to save Kinjiru in the first place, the lizards and dragons go over to settle another problem: The two dragon tribes that the adopted boy dragons use to live at being in a war.

A/N: This story is set somewhere after The Two Blessings fic.

Star vs the Forces of Evil Presents: Lizards and Dragons One Shots: Dragons Unite

Tetsuro and Kaida with their younger siblings have been told about their parents' story of how they first met and the stories about their father and their mother.

They had yet to learn one thing...what happened after their father lost his finger to Moon. And how did their mother awaken.

The demise of their grandparents by the hands of their grandfather. And how they brought peace and equality to the worlds before and after they cleaved.

They were curious to know.

The juvenile raptors that the younger siblings have chittered around as Korihana and Mammon tended them, feeding their adolescent young meat from their kill as Sasuke writes down his report for his presentation on Raptors of Septarsis.

"Do you think we'll meet Mom and Uncle Ronin's family?" Their younger sister asked with concern.

"I believe so," Tetsuro answered her, stroking a cloth on Anubis' back to flake off any dead scales on him.

"Problem is..." he continued, "When they find the time."

Ronin, overhearing his nephew and niece talking about their mother's side of the family, has him worried. Would the royal Frsotfang family, descendants of Leviathan, accept them and their mother as their own?

They had already accepted his own wife and kids, but it's his nephews and nieces that were another story, for they were the children of the Immortal Monster and...

His thoughts were interrupted when his pant leg was tugged by the curious niece.

"Ronnie?" Ai babbled, the two-year-old dragon fixed a cute and innocent face at her uncle.

"Ai...," he picks up his niece.

"Are unkys and aunties....okay?" she asked.

"They are," Ronin smiled, "But I'm just concerned about how they will accept you all."

The five young dragon lizards overheard him and turned to him.

"Will everything be okay when they found out who and what Dad is?" Kaida asked him with worry.

"They accepted me and your mother after your grandmother left me to their care," Ronin tried to reassure them.

"So I'm certain they might accept your father," He tried to smile to them, "Hopefully."

He glances to the outside of the manor where he saw the caretakers tending the juvenile T-Rexes by feeding them all of the meat they just caught for them.

"Especially Laxus and Natsu, too," he smiled a bit.

"Do you know where the Frostfangs live?" Sasuke asked him.

"I do," he nodded, "But it is a hidden place. Not many dragons know of them."

The children seemed worried about that thought. They just hope their grand uncles and aunts will accept them as one of their own if they meet them and their parents.

***

Octavius, the youngest of the royal Frostfang family, laid a bouquet of icy blue lilies at the spot where Kinjiru died alongside Seth, he and his siblings weeping a bit.

"It's the anniversary of your death," Octavious replied with sadness, "And we still miss you."

His brothers and sisters bowed their heads in respect as Octavius stood up, wiping away his tears.

Kinjiru, known for her beauty and kindness, was snatched from the castle yard by Seth who became obsessed of her beauty to the point she became traumatized and had laid Ronin and Kanashimi's eggs as a result of his rape he inflicted on her.

And before the hatching of the babies, Kinjiru, very traumatized, had her hair shaved off as a result.

They were thankful she was able to escape and leave her siblings her own son, Ronin.

But as for their niece, Kanashimi, they felt guilty that they were not there for her support and aid after hearing stories of how mistreated she was by the Septarian community.

Octavius just wished he could just go there and snatch her away from Seth.

"Brother," one of his siblings spoke, "We all miss her."

Finally, the sister replied, "If it makes you feel better, I found this old article involving Seth and the fight against him."

She showed the old dusty paper as he glanced, taking the paper, continuing, "Said he somehow revived and was killed again."

The paper was lifted as Octavius sighed, "Not like it'll make me feel better."

One of the elder brothers read another article and was stunned at the picture of the new king and queen with the princes and princesses.

"Octavius, you may want to see this," he said to his younger brother.

The younger brother glanced at what they were pointing. What could it be?

It was then his eyes widened with shock.

"Kanashimi and.....the Immortal Monster.....together!?" He gasped in total shock, "And I have great grandnephews and nieces!?"

He looked at the picture of the two happy together with their babies and eggs together. They looked so happy together.

And yet...that made him want to see his niece all the more.

"I just can't believe it..." he muttered with a tear in his eye, "She really IS alive."

"And she's reunited with Ronin," his sister smiled, recognizing the armored general next to her, his helmet in his hand.

The siblings grinned with Octavius smiling, "If only we can go to the outside world."

"Wait? Are those tyrannosauruses?" Another sister pointed.

A girl spoke, "They look like Magmakith, that T-Rex that Seth rode."

"I guess they must be his children," the other brother suggested.

Finally, Octavius looked determined, looking eager as he spoke, "That does it! I'm tired of waiting for my niece to come. I'm going out and find her myself."

His siblings gave him shocked looks, "Octavius, are you sure about this?" His sister asked with worry.

"I must....I was Ronin's responsiblity and now I have to make sure Kanashimi knows she has a family that can help her!"

He began flying as he continued, "And besides, what's the point of staying in our kingdom if we can never see her at all?"

Octavius has a good point. What kind of family stays hidden like cowards while the rest of the world moves on?

It's time they break one of Leviathan's codes. Leaving their homeland and meeting their niece and her children.

For they had to see their niece at least once, even if it meant they would be shamed by the community.

***

Kaida sighed as she smiled at the tapestry of Kandy's mother holding her baby self.

"Brings back memories huh?" Tetsuro walks up to her side, gazing at the tapestry of their father's ancestor, Kenji the Reaper.

"Yeah, a bit," she nodded.

She glanced at the ripped tapestry of her grandparents, Seth's face somewhat scratched out with the mother with hair shown saddened.

"I'm glad our grandfather is totally gone with Fangore," Kaida said, holding his arm.

"Yeah, if he were alive now, no one is safe!" He agreed.

"But at least Grandma found her peace."

"At least with this new generation," he grinned, "None of us will be making the same mistakes he did."

She nodded with a sigh, "I just wish we could have met her relatives, though. I'd love to meet my aunts and uncles."

"Uncle Ronin often talks about Octavius to us since we were kids," she said.

"I wonder what he's like?" she continued as she pondered.

They hear loud rapid footsteps and saw some Phagetail troopers running towards them.

"Your Highnesses, come quick!" The lead trooper shouted.

"What's going on?" Tetsuro glanced.

"Frostfang dragons," he reported, "They're seeking an audience with you and your parents."

"Frostfangs?!" Kaida gasped.

It couldn't be...could it?

***

The siblings had entered the meeting room together.

There, they saw their parents with Miseria and Rasticore and their uncle present. But what surprises them is the blue dragons with Leviathan emblems on their clothing.

"It can't be!" Kaida spoke with surprise.

"This...this is impossible," Tetsuro mutters.

Their siblings alongside with Rasticore's offspring who had decided to sneak a peek at what was going on, were surprised: The Frostfang dragons had made their appearance.

The youngest of the dragons were stunned at the appearance of Tetsuro and Kaida. He nearly stumbled out of his seat and approached them.

"You two look just like your mother," he whispered with tears of joy.

"Uh hi," Kaida spoke.

Kandy, meanwhile, looked surprised at the Frostfang dragons. She had never seen others aside her mother before.

"Uncle Octavius?" Ronin spoke out gently, worried about what he'll do next on the prince and princess.

The younger dragon gave him a reassuring smile, "It's alright. I just got...emotional here."

He turns towards Kanashimi, seeing a slight resemblance between her and Ronin: their eyes.

"You're just as beautiful as your mother," he smiled.

She smiled a bit, though she felt a little embarassed and shy around her mother's family.

"Thank you," she smiled, "Ronin told me all about you and how your siblings took in Ronin after Mother left him in your care."

"She wanted to ensure he had love in his heart," Octavius smiled, "And he has. Even when your mother came back to us."

"Uh yeah, I'm sorry...but who are you exactly?" Rasticore asked.

"Forgive us for not introducing ourselves earlier, Fangtail chief." he bowed to him as he continued, "I am Octavius."

"I'm Kinjiru's younger brother."

There was a stunned response from a few lizards in and out of the room.

"You really ARE my uncle!" Kandy smiled with joy.

She hugged her uncle, smiling happily.

"But why," she weeped with a sad smile, "Why didn't any of you come find me?"

"Because of our code of Leviathan," he sighed with some regret.

"Those with Leviathan's bloodline cannot leave their sanctuary in fear of those who want to abuse it," the older sister said with grief.

"But your father.....he just took your mother for his dark lust," Octavius said with grief.

"That's bullcrap if you ask me," Shino suddenly barged in, looking upset, "You know you can use your powers to help others in need!"

He then angrily pinned Octavius, continuing, "If you really cared about your sister, then you would have gone out and gone after her instead of just leaving her to her fate like that!"

"He's got a point," Ren spoke to the shameful younger dragon sibling, "If you really cared about her, you should have at least made an effort to find her."

"We know, we know!" Octavius replied with tears in his eyes, "I know I screwed up when I wasn't keeping an eye on my sister."

The other Frostfang dragons looked away in shame, knowing that the children of the Fangtail and Rippletail chiefs are right.

"Shino, let him go," Miseria commanded her son, to which he obliged.

"You knew who took her, Octavius," Tetsuro said seriously, "But you and your siblings could have saved our grandmother from her plight!"

"Yes..." he spoke, "Because our ancestors forbid us from venturing out into the outside world...they believe WE would have been as corrupted as Seth."

Shino clenched his feet but kept his anger in control, "Well I think your ancestors got a little too far when one of their own gets captured by someone who has Bahamut's blood!"

The Frostfangs winced, for it is true.

"The Dragontail-Rippletail hybrid is right," the elder sister nodded in agreement, "We should have broken our code after Seth took Kinjiru."

"Then you should have done that years ago!" Shino snapped in anger.

"Shino!" His mother chided seriously.

"That's enough, brother!" Ren spoke, pulling him away from Octavius.

"Don't make it worse!" Kaida said, Shino frowning as he released Octavius.

"He has a real good point," Octavius said, "But we can make amends for what we did by doing something a family should have done. Accepting and making them part of the family."

"How are Kosuke, Tomoe and Okiku?" Ronin asked, hoping to meet his stepsiblings.

"They're training wondrously," the older sister smiled.

He nodded. At least the three dragon younglings are doing alright with their stepfather, a Brightfang named Drake.

"And how is Drake by the way?" He asked, hoping to hear news from his stepfather.

"He is planning to retire and name an heir to the throne in a few weeks," The second sister grinned.

"We know the brother's name is Octavius and all that," Ren pondered, "But we never got your names, though."

She counted at least eight of them in the mix. She hoped at least their names won't be complicated or hard to remember.

"You may call me Ken," one older brother replied.

Another sibling bowed as she smiled, "Ryo is my name."

"Okaze," the third brother spoke out.

"Hyogamaru," the oldest boomed.

"Miyuki," the older sister smiled.

"I'm called Yumi." the other sister grinned.

Finally, the last sister shyly approached with a shy grin.

"And I am Ichigo," she blushed.

"Oh Ronin, you look great as a general," Miyuki smiled as she hugs him, "And you even have the kind heart to take in Magmakith's children as your own."

He smiled a bit, chuckling a little.

"It's great to see our niece and nephew together for the first time," Ichigo smiled.

"Yes, but they were a little startled when they first saw me," he frowned when his father came to his mind, "But despite me having Seth's face and powers, doesn't mean he's my father by spirit."

"It's true," Hyogamaru agreed with a nod, "Your teachers from the Shadowfang tribe will be proud of your progress."

"And your grandfather, Kougato, would have loved to have met you, Kanashimi," Ryo smiled.

"Please, it's just Kandy now." the half dragon female smiled.

"And you must be the proclaimed Immortal Monster," Okaze said,shaking Toffee's hand, "We heard about what the Solarians did to your family and why you and Kandy put down Queen Comet after Fangore infected her with the Solarian spell."

"Yes," Toffee replied as he fixed his tie on the suit he donned, "Sadly, this caused a huge misunderstanding from a promise I was vowed to keep, resulting in Moon removing my finger temporarily and later...well, let's just say things were complicated and I was gone for two years."

"You're not the only one," Ryo said with sadness, "There was a huge misunderstanding as well that led to a war of the Batfangs and Werefangs until it ends with them living in separate tribes, away from one another and prejudicing one another as well."

From outside the room, the adoptive dragon brothers, Memphis and Gorbash, with their adoptive parents and baby sister looked worried.

"What?" Gorbash spoke with worry, "But why?"

"It's that Twilight fiasco all over again with the Bloodtails and Lycantails." Miseria groans.

"I don't know what Twilight is, but years after the war, two sons from both tribes' leaders were taken by an unknown Werefang and brought here," Octavius said, "But those are just the rumors "

Ren realizes who are the sons he's talking about, "Are you talking about Memphis and Gorbash?"

"Who?" The Frostfang dragons asked.

The door opened as in peeked the two dragons that were mentioned.

"A Batfang and a Werefang? Here?" Ichigo gasped.

"Are you trying to say we're from a royal family?" Memphis spoke out with shock and disbelief.

"So they can end the discrimination between both tribes?" Gorbash added, looking shocked.

"Memphis....Gorbash....," Rakuya said with grief, knowing they would find out their true identity one day.

"This...this is very shocking," The older boy spoke, the little baby sister concerned.

"But seeing a Batfang and a Werefang raised as brothers would mean you can end your tribes' rivalry," Akatsuki tried to smile in reassurance, "If they continue to hate one another and such, we'll always be there for you boys."

He placed his hand on Memphis' and Gorbash's shoulders, "Because dragon or not, you'll always be our sons and will always be Rosemary's brothers."

Rosemary smiled to her brothers, her lizard tail wagging happily to the boys.

"Maybe we can go to where the Batfangs and Werefangs are and help end this rivalry like we did with the Bloodtails and Lycantails," Ren insisted, enthusiastically, "Perhaps they would understand their brotherhood and see the equality between both tribes."

"Or maybe one of the leaders is gay or a lesbian and they sent Memphis and Gorbash away after they hatched," Miseria spoke out.

"Yeah, let's just figure out how to get there." Rasticore spoke with concern, "I mean we have been meaning to see what the dragon tribes are like after all."

"If you let us come along," Ken spoke, "Then it'll help make up for not being there for the new queen of Septarsis all those years, let alone our sister."

"Hey, that's what families do," Ren smiled, "They fix each others' mistakes and help with one another."

She glances to the side with a slight frown, "And perhaps share each other's frustrations."

Outside the room, with the glass being soundproof, they saw Rasticore choking Shino outside as he chokes with the father yelling something about not controlling his temper.

"Not again!" Miseria groaned.

"They never learn, do they?" Kandy sighed.

"Does the Fangtail always strangle his son?" Ken asked with worry.

"And the kids learned it and does it on people they hate," she showed him the picture of high school orientation day where Ren is caught choking Hekapoo.

"She started it!" Ren protested.

"And your picture will forever be remembered in the orientation yearbooks," Miseria sighed.

At least her mood lightened up a bit when she saw Elias and Ai playing in the corner.

She smiled, knowing that the babies were in their own world, having no worries about the outside world.

"Breezy told me her mom has a vision that Elias and Ai will be together like a couple," Ren whispered to her, smiling as well, "And me and Tetsuro being together too."

"What?!" Tetsuro blushed, trying to not let it get to him.

Ren blushed, not noticing that Tetsuro has heard her speak out loud about her crush on him.

"We better bring in the calvary if we want the Batfangs and Werefangs to know we're prepared for a riot," Akatsuki suggested, "Seeing Memphis and Gorbash together and raised as brothers would cause an uproar."

"I'll send the messages to both tribes to meet at Ender's Gorge, the place where the war was held," Hyogamaru announced, before flying away.

"This has to end," Toffee spoke, "It was bad enough that the war against Seth was horrifying."

"We're the only ones who can end the discrimination and rivalry," Memphis said with determination, "Because no matter what, Gorbash will always be my brother!"

He smiled to the Batfang sibling, proud of what he spoke.

"I just hope there's riot control when the Batfangs and Werefangs see each other in the gorge," Shino hoped with a sigh.

***

The dinosaurs with hybrid dinosaurs and chimeras followed the Frostfangs to a gigantic gorge separating two lands in the middle.

The newcomers had never been to a place like this before.

"It's so big," Kaida replied.

"No wonder they make it a perfect place for war," Tetsuro stated.

The dinos groaned when they saw two armies approaching from opposite lands.

The one army looked similar to strange humans with pointy ears, each with strange marks on themselves. They may have been the Werefangs.

The other looked like they were strange and furry of a sort with bat wings and bat-like fangs that had escaped from their lips. They may be the Batfangs.

"Looks like they're here," Miyuki announced as Hyogamaru is seen landing between the leaders, a regal Batfang woman and a tough-looking and tribal Werefang man.

When the leaders approached, they noticed the Frostfang dragon.

"Kill the assholes!" one replied, having some blood on his fingers from the scratching and eagerness.

"Fuck you!" Another from the other side replied, glaring with hate.

"Wait," he spoke to the leaders, "Why must you fight against each other? It will do you no good."

"The Werefangs' prince turned his back on our tribe's princess when they went out to aid the Bloodtails and Lycantails to eradicate Solarian assassins planted around our kindgom!" The Batfang leader growled.

"Lies! Our prince was abandoned by your princess after he was captured by the assassins!" The Werefang leader argued.

From afar, they noticed that the leaders' children, a man and woman, looking away with worry.

They don't know what to do at this point.

"Do you think those are our biological parents among the leaders' children?" Memphis asked the others.

"Maybe," Gorbash pondered.

"I think you could make your appearance," Ren suggested, gently pulling Memphis and Gorbash towards the quarelling tribes.

"What if they try to separate us?" Gorbash spoke with worry.

"Not to worry," Shino grinned, "We'll ensure they don't take you two away if that happens."

He took out his chainsaw-katana as they begin to approach them with Akatsuki taking out Bloodbringer and Rakuya holding Rosemary close.

The Werefang and Batfang tribe members meanwhile growled and death glared, as if waiting for the signal to attack.

"Maybe this will convince you to change your minds," the Frostfang male spoke, pointing to the two approaching.

The two leaders, their children taking notice of them with wide eyes, turned and saw Memphis and Gorbash approaching, seemingly worried of what's to come.

Then, the Batfang girl and Werefang boy steps out, seemingly stunned by what they're seeing.

"It can't be..." the Werefang spoke with surprise.

"These boys..." the girl replied with shock.

Their husband and wife looked confused until they raced forward and hugged the two.

"You're alive!" The Batfang girl sobbed, "You two are alive!"

"I knew the Hellraiser and wife will raise you together!" The Werefang cried.

The boys looked surprised at what they were doing.

"It's...it's a miracle." She continued.

"A...are you two....?" Memphis began.

She nodded slowly, "Yes,I am your mother. But Kay....Kay isn't your real father."

She smiled slightly wider, "But it was a wise idea that he and his son were sent away so the two can bond together as brothers."

"And are you my dad?" Gorbash asked the Werefang hugging him.

"Yes," Kay smiled, "It was Ulena's idea for sending you and your brother to a couple who will raise you together as brothers so that way you can return and end this rivalry between our tribes."

Ulena's husband and Kay's wife are stunned by what they heard.

"We're sorry if we never told you about this," Ulena sighed sadly, "But it was for their own protection."

"Against us?" Ulena's husband gasped in shock.

"So the kidnapping of Lady Chi's grandson was actually Kay taking him away so the two can live together as brothers," Kay's wife realized.

"Then that meant..." they spoke together.

They looked away with slight grief, tears pricking at the corners of their eyes.

"I thought you were dead," Ulena's husband sobbed.

Kay's wife only sobbed to the Weretail boy, speaking, "I thought that you were dead as well..."

"We just couldn't believe we're of royal blood," Gorbash said with astonishment as their grandparents watched with sadness.

"You sent our grandchildren away so they can be raised as brothers to end our tribe's rivalry?" Lady Chi spoke with sadness, "Oh Ulena..."

The boys who were raised as brothers sighed and only patted the huggers.

The others that had watched felt somewhat touched.

"So wait," Rasticore began with some confusion, looking at one Werefang, "Why are you even called Werefang exactly?"

The Werefang leader motions his tribe with a nod of his head. Slowly, their human appearances begin to change like liquid as they grow muscular as fur sprouted out from their arms, chest and tails with the scales becoming hardened as their faces turned into lupine snouts and their ears turning into large wolf-like ears as fur-lined wings appeared on their backs.

"Just like the Lycantails," Akatsuki spoke out in awe.

"Amazing," Rakuya spoke.

"So...will you end the war, please?" The Werefang boy asked.

The two leaders looked at one another, "But there is the issue between what happened to our princess and their prince," the Werefang leader pointed out.

"Don't wanna hurt your feelings but.....the two of them were in fact playing a game of their own. Sort of like a life-size board game," Kay pointed out sheepishly.

"A board game?" one replied with surprise.

"He's right," Ulena replied, "It wasn't really a war between them."

"They were just playing a game of their own," Kay said sheepishly, "The Solarian assassins were fact the game pawns and the prince lost his hero pawns when the princess' enemy pawns attacked his."

"And the princess getting abandoned by the prince was in fact the prince trapping her in his own circle, which results in him winning the game," Ulena added, "Thy were just playing a game to have fun, not war."

Each one looked stunned at what they realized. A game?

Now they felt foolish about it all.

"It seems our misunderstanding led the loss of innocent civilians and deaths of soldiers," Lady Chi said with guilt, "Beowulf, will you forgive this old Batfang for causing the war in the first place?")

The Werefang leader,Beowulf, pondered, rubbing his chin. It is wrong that the misunderstanding of an innocent game turned into a full-pledged war between them which led to the isolation and discrimination between their tribes.

Seeing their grandchildren together,raised as brothers by the Bloodtails, has touched their war-hardened hearts and shattered their metallic shells.

He finally spoke, “Very well.”

They both shared a smile and shook hands, ending the rivalry and making both tribes to cheer by the peace between their tribes.

"They're not enemies anymore," Rakuya smiled with joy.

Many cheered around the community. The war was over.

“Perhaps from now on, dragons should also be known to the outside world.” Ryu smiled.

"You're right," Kandy smiled, "No more hiding in the shadows."

"And the time to break down some codes too," Octavius smiled as well.

“Besides,” Lady Chi replied, “It’s been centuries since we dragons have seen what the outside world was like since the coming of the Mewmans.”

The Batfangs and Werefangs turned their attention to where Echo Creek and Mewni fused.

"Lord Hyogamaru did a great job sending the messages to the other dragon tribes when he informed us of our meeting," Lady Chi chuckled, "I hope the humans and other monsters that have Dragoncycles are going to be surprised to see actual dragons in the flesh."

“After all, they have to see my brother and I’m not the only dragons around.” Kandy grins.

"But I do hope they would forgive the Septarians and the dragons for our delight on feasting on our subspecies, the Dragoncycles," Beowulf chuckled, "They are pretty delicious when cooked."

“Hopefully,” Ken smirked.

Ulena and Kay looked at their children gazing at Akatsuki, Rakuya and Rosemary, looking crestfallen.

"Ulena....we....we...," she raised her hand, halting Memphis.

They were surprised to see their biological parents smiling.

“Boys, we shall always love you,” Kay grins, “and we’ll make sure we visit any time we can.”

They both hugged their biological parents, weeping a bit as Ulena and Kay gestures at the crowd as younger dragons stepped out, looking shy around the boys.

“Um hi,” the shy dragons said

“Awww they’re precious,” Kandy near her husband smiled

"Are they....our siblings?" Gorbash gasped, kneeling down to look at them closely.

The two nodded, "They didn't know that their older brothers were alive the whole time," Ulena said.

"Wow," the boys smiled a little.

The girl Werefang looked a bit surprised toward the boys, smiling, "You really ARE my big brother, huh?"

Gorbash only nodded with a small grin.

"Yes," he gently reached his hand out as the girl took his, smiling in relief to discover that their older siblings were really alive the whole time.

The younger siblings only hugged the older boys with grins.

"Our parents will bring you with them to visit us anytime you all want!" Memphis grinned.

"And you should be fortunate that they're raised by me and my wife!" Akatsuki grinned at the younger dragons.

The Bloodtail sister nodded with glee.

"This is so amazing," The Batfang sister smiled.

A bit away from them, Ronin smiled to see the peace between dragon and lizard forming after what Seth done in the past. Perhaps past mistakes can be fixed after all.

He didn't sense a presence behind him when Prism, the Rainbowtails' chief, reappears behind him with a grin.

When she touched his shoulder, he turned and noticed.

"Seems they're now in peace, Ronin." she smiled to him.

He blushed a bit from her appearance and quickly nodded, "Yeah. At least they learned the truth and saw the bond between Memphis and Gorbash."

The Rainbowtail woman taps her chin in deep thought, "Ronin? Have you ever thought of having children of your own one day?"

"Depends on the right time," he grinned to her, lifting Prism up.

"And what plans have you thought up now, Bahamut's rightful descendant?" She chuckled as their tails wagged.

"I think tonight will be the right time for an heir to be conceived," he smiled, "And he or she will be loved unlike my father to my sister."

He knew he can make it right because he shares Seth's face and powers. But this time, he can make it right unlike what their father did to Kandy.

"Come,let's go to my private quarters in the castle," he announced as he opens a portal with his dimensional scissors.

He lifted her up as she smiled, "Of course."

Finally, they went through together.

As they disappeared, the Frostfangs smiled with some relief. Perhaps with the new rules, they can now freely visit whenever they wanted to.

And the other dragon tribes would feel the same way as well by joining the new world's community.

The End


	3. Rastanya Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story set somewhere after the upcoming one shot story of Lizards & Dragons "The Anniversary Party": When photoshopped pictures of Anya and Rasticore spread like wildfire across Echo Creek, the Septarians with dragons, with the help of Janna, plan to capture the culprits and expose the photos as fakes.

Star vs the Forces of Evil Presents: Lizards and Dragons One Shots: Rastanya Confusion

A week after the Magic restoration anniversary had passed as things went back to normal for Echo Creek. The whole Raptormen rumors were finally gone after the non reptiles learned that a tribe of Raptortails now lived in the forest. 

But a new rumor, one thought to have died years ago, had resurfaced

It all started when Druaga drove to school on her bike. When she reached her destination, she was about to take off her helmet when some kids approached her.

"Is your Mom, Anya of the Snaketail tribe?" A boy asked.

She looked as she saw her own mother on Rasticore’s arms, being lifted in what seemed to be a romantic manner

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT!?" she screamed in both anger and disbelief. And she felt like she wants to rip that picture to pieces right now.

“How dare mom cheat!” She shouts

"DAD WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON MOM!!" A familiar shout was heard as a group of students crowded around Ren choking Hekapoo while growling with anger.

"You're lying, you LYING BITCH!!" she snarled into her choking enemy's face.

"Uncle, uncle!!" The red-headed girl choked.

Everyone shouts as they quickly pulled the two apart

"Did that learn that from their father!?" A monster kid questioned in astonishment, looking over to where Shino and the younger sisters are seen choking the rest of the former MHC.

"Mercy, MERCY!!" Rhombulus and his snake hands choked out from Shino's stranglehold.

“I’ll kill you!” He shouts

"Hey, hey, hey, break it up!" Ripjaw, as a school guard, rips Shino's hands away from the crystal-headed being's throat as he and his sisters are separated from them by the rest of the school guards.

"What's going on here?" He demanded.

"These assholes PHOTOSHOPPED our dad with Druaga's mom!" Shino accused, pointing a finger at the former MHC.

“Let me see that,” Ripjaw spoke

They gave him the photo as the purple lizard gasped in shock.

"I had the same reaction!" Hotaru stated, "Before I strangled Omni!"

“Damn whoever did this is pretty good at it,” he grinned

“Ripjaw!” They angrily shouts

Ren suddenly strangles him in anger as the other students tried to pull them apart.

"Where does the Disastorvayne kids learn this violence!?" Omni questioned in shock while rubbing his sore neck.

"It hurts when I swallow," Rhombulus whined in pain.

Druaga, overhearing the commotion, dialed her mother's phone number furiously. She's going to have a huge talk with her mother about this!

***

Meanwhile, Anya glared at people all reading the papers that had one of the same images, looking angry

“Who the fuck is doing this?! I don’t even like Rasticore in that way!” She shouted

Cypress nearly threw a tree branch at some gossipers outside their home as they dodged it and ran off in terror.

A moment later, Anya hears her ohome ringing and saw that it was Druaga calling her.

She groans, knowing that she might discover them, as she picked it up, speaking, “You saw the phony pictures too,huh?”

She hears her rowdy tomboy daughter saw in relief from the other end, "Those pictures are fake huh? Thank god and thank god that Rasticore and I aren't related!"

“Of course we aren’t in love.” Her mother said, “And besides, she has Miseria.”

She could hear her screams of rage not far from them

"I guess she saw the pictures," Druaga sighed as her mother hears choking sounds from the other line.

“Let me guess, Shino is furious again,” she groaned, “Meet us at the king’s place.”

She groaned in anger. It’s happening all over again

***

Druaga furiously drove her bike across the street, not caring if she crossed the red and nearly bumping into drivers along the way. 

She is damn pissed. Really DAMNED pissed at whoever made those fake pictures of her mother with Ren and Shino's father.

And whoever it was would pay

She shot a quick glance to the side when she saw Marco driving up to her, till they are side-by-side, in his police cruiser.

"PULL DOWN AND WE CAN TALK THIS THROUGH!" he commanded through a megaphone.

She just flipped him off and revved up her bike more, speeding away from the police.

She has no time with the police.

"Dammit, that't the third time this week." he frowned.

***

At the King and Queen's home, which seemed more like a manor rather than a castle, Anya saw her daughter fast approaching on her bike.

"Fucking Marco called in the DC patrol to get me!" Druaga snapped, whipping her helmet off and hopping off her bike.

They hear growls as a bunch of police Dragoncycles skidded to a halt, two of them being Nachos and Yangtze.

"Found you!" Marco spoke, the adult male getting off, "You're in big trouble, young lady. What's the rush?"

"THIS!" she shouted, showing the pictures.

The Hispanic man nearly yelled in disgust as the DC unit yelped in shock with one puking into the bushes.

"That's so wrong!" He gagged.

"I know! And I'm going to kick his or her ass when I find out why!" Druaga said.

There were two roars as the Dragoncycles fled into hiding, whimpering like scared dogs when two juvenile T-Rexes approached, Ronin riding on the first one with lightning crackling around it.

The two stopped, Ronin motioning the two to not eat them.

"Let me guess...you saw them too?" Druaga frowned.

"Sadly, yes." he nodded, "Someone is obviously posting false rumors."

"It wasn't Hekapoo and the other MHC," Ren growled, "Lekmet proved to us that they didn't do it!"

Laxus and Natsu gagged, showing they are grossed out by the pictures.

"What kind of ASSHOLE would do such a thing!?" Miseria snapped, "Imagine if he blackmails Ronin and Prism having sex together!"

"Considering the two are now dating!" Anya added.

"Hmmm...that IS curious." Ronin pondered, "We may need to ask in the meeting."

***

Within the manor of the king and queen, the ones that had gathered looked uneasy at the pictures, including the ones depicting Rasticore and Anya, though with head obviously plastered to a different body, glared.

"Ugh, that looks like me!" Anya shouted.

"No it isn't!" Rasticore glared, "It looks like they edited your head to that body."

Miseria looked furious, glaring as she recognized the nude body as she growled.

"That's MY body!" she shouted.

"It's the rumors all over again!" Kandy spoke with fear.

"You mean this happened before!?" The Rippletail vice queen chief with anger snapped.

"Sadly, yes." Toffee face palmed.

"I'M GONNA STUFF HIM AND MOUNT HIM ON THE WALL!!!" Shino roared, frills flapping up with green flames flickering out.

"Calm down, son!" Rasticore said, trying to pull him down, "We'll get to the bottom of this. It's not the end of the world. I mean we got rid of the rumors last time."

"How?" Ronin spoke.

"It happened a little after Toffee cut his hair and became a bit cold and stoic." the half dragon girl replied, leaving out the details of what they did earlier prior to that.

"Damn, I remember that part of the story," Miseria said with concern.

"We need to get to the bottom of this and figure out why he's humiliating you two!" Ronin suggested, "Imagine if he does something to make me and Kandy look like we have an incest relationship!"

"That's awful!" Kaida spoke with worry and disgust.

"Problem is...we don't know where the original source came from." Toffee pondered.

Ren just had an idea of who can help pinpoint the source of the problem.

"I know someone," she said.

"Who?" They asked.

"Janna!"

"Janna?!" Marco spoke with concern.

***

At the streets, the grown Janna was leaning on a building as people passed by, smirking with pride.

She glanced around, speaking to herself, "All right, who do I scam next?"

"Janna?" a familiar voice spoke, almost making her jump.

She spots her old friend, Ren, ran up to her. Janna has known Ren when she was in kindergarten and Ren develops a huge liking for her because of her skills as a hustler.

And Ren has been hustling crooks and even people that tried to abduct her.

"Janna, you seen the pictures?" Ren asked her.

She was given the pictures from the Rippletail, glancing at them.

She pondered, looking at the photoshopped items. They were almost too good on editing.

"Wow, this is pretty good photoshopping!" She grinned, impressed with the work.

Ren rolled her eyes in annoyance, "I know! But please! You're the only person who can track down this bastard! Who knows what he'll do!? Like....like photoshopping Toffee with Miseria!"

She shuddered as she continued, "Or worse...my dad with Kandy!"

"Yipes," Janna glanced.

"Will you help us solve this case?" She asked, hoping her friend can help them solve this case and bring this person to prison.

"Well...I'm an expert in hacking and such, but I'll do anything to my little hustling prodigy," Janna pats her head with a smile.

She grinned to her older friend, "Thanks, Janna. You're the best."

***

That night, the Phagetail guards lead by Ronin with Laxus and Natsu to make sure none of the crooks make an escape, raided many homes of gossipers who are spreading the pictures all over the town.

The T-Rexes have caught a few who tried to escape and most of them were successfully arrested.

The crooks were taken to the officers and the Septarian king themselves, the group determined to figure out who was the ringleader.

"All right, let's see which of them's the head honcho." Marco spoke.

They each removed their hoods, revealing themselves to be assortments of werecats; ranging from a normal cat to varieties of wildcats.

"Werecats?" Supps gasped, transforming into his werewolf form.

"Why would the werecats do this?" Ren demanded, claws itching to rip their throats out.

"Let's find out," Ronin frowned.

Talon snatched one up as he shouted, "All right, you bozo pussycats. Cough up your leader and make that jerk answer on why he or she would do this!"

The werelynx snarled, forcing the birdman's inner prey instincts to flare as he ran off screaming.

"Birds!" The werelynx snickered.

The cats screamed when the dinosaurs stirmed up to them, roaring into their faces.

They gulped in fear as Kelly frowned, glaring at them.

"We'll make it easy on you," Toffee began calmly, "Answer us and you MAY have a lighter sentence."

"It....WE'RE JUST PLAYING A PRANK, THAT'S ALL!!" A wereserval confessed with terror.

"A PRANK!?" Miseria snapped.

"Yeah, Jax thought it'll be funny!" A Persian werecat whimpered.

She slammed one hard to the wall, snapping, "A FUCKING PRANK!? ALL THIS FOR A FUCKING PRANK!?"

"Please don't kill us!" the Persian yelped in fear.

"TELL US WHERE THIS JAX IS OR I SWEAR TO GOD, I'M GOING TO FEED YOU TO THE DINOSAURS RIGHT ABOUT NOW!!!"

The dinosaurs snarled at the frightened cats, making them meow with fear.

"It's your choice," Toffee glared, his raptors growling and getting ready to pounce.

"And I doubt they'll be easy on you like we will," Kandy replied, petting the growling direwolf waiting to pounce.

The werelynx sobs, "Jax....Jax's living in the border of New Jersey. He's.....He's just a famous Youtuber who is known for his pranks!"

"We just wanted to make it funny!" The Russian Blue sobbed, "Never thought it'll go that far!!!"

"Do whatever you want, just don't kill us!" The Persian shouted in fear.

The police and royal guards picked up the handcuffed Werecats.

"You boys and girls are going to the disciplinary center so you can think back on your mistakes for four months!" Ronin scolded.

"Thank you," the werecats spoke in relief with tears, being dragged away.

"Now all that's left is to find this Jax," Shino frowned.

"Problem is...where the hell is he? And how the fuck do we stop him from making those horrible photos of me and Anya?!" Rasticore shouted in fear.

"Or worse, those pictures of our parents swinging with OUR parents!?" Druaga yelped.

Toffee grabs the Persian werecat, "You have anything on you that belongs to Jax!?"

"J...just this!" the Persian spoke, showing something.

"Let me see!" Miseria spoke, snatching the object.

"What is it, mom?" Ren asked.

"Its a maneki neko keychain attached to some car keys," she frowned.

"Its for Jax's van!" The Russian Blue pointed out.

She outstretches her hands to the dinosaurs and chimeras, the beasts sniffing it until they got the scent imprinted into their minds.

They darted off with the king glancing, "Now all we have to do is find this Jax."

"Finally!" Anya grinned, "I can't wait to punch him in the groin."

"Not until I get there first!" The female Ivytail hops onto her bike and sped off,following the dinosaurs and beasts in top speed.

"No! Me first!" Miseria glared, cracking her knuckles.

***

Within a home, a werecat was photoshopping his victims, a prank that seemed to go well for the one named Jax.

The Toyger werecat is busily making more prank pictures with editting Toffee's pictures with Miseria to make it look like he's having an affair with The Rippletail chief and so on for the other married lizards.

"COME ON OUT, JAX, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!!" Rasticore's voice is heard roaring from outside.

"FUCK!" he spoke in fear.

Before anything else was said, the door burst open as the pets growled and raptors screeched, Jax yelping in shock.

"We caught your friends and you're surrounded!!"

He looked around to see the royal guards and police squadrons have surrounded his home, guns and spears drawn.

Miseria looks into his home and yelled out in disgust when she saw the photoshopped pictures of what everyone feared the most.

"IT'S HORRIBLE!" she shouted.

"It's gruesome!" Kandy gasped.

"It's worse than I thought!" Ren gulped.

The Rippletail chief looked at all of the printed pictures and the ones made on the computer screen.

What was wrong with this werecat!?

Toffee approached as he slowly entered, glaring at Jax before snatching him up, then looking at the photos on the screen.

"What the fuck were thinking making thise pictures!?" He demanded as the werecat panicked, "You think this is funny!?"

He looked fearful as he continued, "You're disgusting! How could you even THINK of doing these?!"

"I know!" Kandy spoke as she pointed, "And it's not just the Rastanya pics, it's the pics of me with Ronin or Rasticore too, let alone some of my husband and Miseria!"

"We were just pranking people, that's all!" Jax meowed with fear.

As a response, the enraged Miseria took out her sword and smashed the whole wall down, scaring the cat and the human police officers outside.

"Do you fucking know how much of our reputation was at stake!?" she growled to him.

"Yeah, mom gets furious when something bad happens to her by people like you," Ren warned him.

"What do you want me to do!?" The cat whimpered.

"I'll tell you what to do!!" Shino grabs the werecat's throat and begins to choke him.

"Shino, stop!!" Rasticore pulled him away from the cat. They thought he wanted to stop his son but it turns out he has other ideas.

"Your hands are too weak!!"

Rasticore growled, choking the werecat himself.

The lizards that wanted to punish Jax began to argue while trying to pry Rasticore's hands off of him.

The humans glanced at the monster officials, "Did that kid learn from his father?" A human woman asked awkwardly.

Miseria and Ren both looked embarrassed about it as did Sakura and Hotaru, each uneasy about it.

"Wait a sec, that reminds me of that incident from that pre-school where the father strangled his kid right in front of everyone during a graduation," the man pointed out.

The Disastorvaynes covered their faces in embarassment.

"Augh! This again!" Shino muttered in embarassment.

***

Jax and his cat friends are now spending four months in the disciplinary center for four months with Jax's being eight months because of the pictures he made of the other lizards.

After their arrest, the pictures have been exposed as fakes and everybody began to realize it.

While some were disappointed and sad about it, others were mostly relieved.

"At least it wasn't as bad as the confusion during the war," Anya spoke.

"I couldn't believe you had a foursome with Kandy, Toffee and Rasticore," Cypress said, looking a little upset about what happened to her.

"Hey, at least I had a great time with you before the event happened," she admitted.

He sighed as he continued, "But you were dying and if you died at the time...well, Druaga wouldn't be here with us now, would she?"

The female Ivytail leaned back against Kylo, the allosaurus curled up like a cat and watching the commotion with curiousity.

"Hey...at least Mom didn't get pregnant from Rasticore," Druaga stated, "Perhaps the gods saw that you have a thing with Dad."

The dino nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, they did." she smiled.

"It was still embarrassing!" Rasticore spoke to himself, still humiliated himself, "Considering I had to give up my virginity to save you."

"At least you didn't make her pregnant!" Miseria hissed, overly jealous of what he did despite seeing the reason why.

"Imagine what would happen if that possibly happened!" Shino points out with fear

"AGH! NO! I don't wanna think it!" Druaga shouted.

She cannot THINK about Rasticore being her dad. She is just grateful that she is an Ivytail and her real father is Cypress.

She have been told by him that they first met after her mom left the life of a nobleman's daughter on Kylo and encountering him in the swamp where she found him grieving over the death of his uncle, the only family he ever had, by the hands of Seth and Fangore when they were younger.

And once the two bonded, they had been happy ever since.

Sure, she had other flings in her life, mostly due to being a wild girl, but Anya eventually settled down.

Being seen together, people could understand why these two are a beauty and a beast type of couple. And despite Cypress being 8 feet tall and have a strength so immense a Solarian would never stand a chance in a sword or fist fight, the giant Ivytail has a very gentle heart.

It's that no wonder why Druaga is such a rowdy tomboy with a sweet and gentle heart in secret.

She should also be grateful for Ren and Shino's dad for saving her mom's life at least upon learning the foursome dark secret.

For if Anya had died from the Solarian curse, she never would be alive with Druagia not existing.

"I'm just glad.....that I'm the first ever female Ivytail to be born," she began, seemingly glad for herself as she touches her branch horns that has flowers growing on them.

She hugged her parents with a smile, relieved it was all over.

"And no more of the mixed ships confusion." she added.

Janna, peeking through the window in secret, took out something from her pocket when she snuck in to snag some pictures the police were about to burn.

It was a photoshopped picture of Ren with Tetsuro together.

"I gotta say....these two are meant for each other," she said with a slight smile.

She looked at the others with Ren hugging Tetsuro in relief, Janna only smiling a bit.

Finally, she secretly took a photo without anyone looking, then turned away as she looked at the two truly smiling in the phone photo before putting it away.

There was a curious thought to her as she walks away into the night. When Elias, Ren and Shino's baby brother first met Tetsuro and Kaida's baby sister....would they end up like their big siblings in future?

She pondered a little before Marco spoke, "Hey Janna?"

"Hmmm?" The Hispanic looked up with concern.

"Uh, we got some extra cake from the anniversary party a while ago...if you wanna help us finish for our victory party." he grinned. "My wife and the others are gonna be there."

"Cool," she grinned, following him to where they're going.

Maybe one day she gets to see Elias and Toffee's daughter hanging out together when they become teenagers.

End


	4. Back To The Plains of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story set in the past: After learning about how their parents met, the Hextail siblings with Emily and Annie bribes Reynaldo to send them back to the past to the time their parents first met. But the trip to the past turns into a disaster when Gustave accidentally alters the past and has their mother falling for him instead of their father. Will they be able to get their parents to fall for each other before they vanish out of existence!?

Star vs the Forces of Evil Presents: Lizards and Dragons One Shots: Back To The Plains of Time

In Hextail tradition, when a Hextail reaches the mature age of thirteen or fifteen, they must make a pact and bond with a familiar, a demon that swears to protect its master from harm or aid them in crucial moments.

Today was Aida's fourteenth birthday and she is going to get her familiar.

But is having a real hard time casting the spell to summon her familiar.

"Aida, I think you made the summoning circle a little crooked," her older brother, Gustave, stated with worry as she struggles with the mage circle that will summon her familiar.

"It's not crooked!" she spoke.

"It is." Yuriknov said.

To prove Gustave's point, they made her see that the mage circle is oval-shaped with the pentagram crooked.

"All you have to do is clear your mind from stress and stop worrying about what your familiar is going to be," the cat-eared Hextail advised.

She looked unsure before sighing, doing what they said.

The mage circle reshapes to form a perfect circle and a straight and perfect-lined pentagram. There were some rumbling as the object begins to form, exiting the circle.

"You got it!" Yuriknov cheered, "Just hang in there!"

She nods, trying to keep it perfect before the circle began to glow.

"It's working! IT'S WORKING!!" the brothers cheered with glee.

Suddenly, there was a burst as the three siblings were flung across the basketball court floor, groaning in pain.

"OW!" they moaned.

Aida looked up from where she lay. She was expecting to see a giant mythical creature as a familiar like her brothers' and parents'.

But to her dissapointment, she found out what her familiar is.

A small and cute black cat with two tails with blue flames on the tails.

"A two-tailed Werecat?" Yuriknov gasped in surprise. He was expecting to see their sister getting a giant familiar like theirs.

"This..." she began, "This is new...but cute."

She picks up the cat and it purred, nuzzling its cheek against her's.

"I never knew getting a familiar would be so difficult," Aida stated as the parents arrived.

"A nekomata/Werecat hybrid?" Dmitri mused, looking at his daughter's new familiar, "This is new!"

"Do you and Mom have a hard time getting familiars too?" She asked her parents.

"Kinda," He spoke, "I mean it was years ago."

"To tell you the truth, it was how we first met," Natashya chuckled.

"Really?" The children with cat ears perked up with surprise.

"Da," their mother smiled, remembering back, "I was trying to summon my sphinx when it got a little...rowdy and crashed into your father."

"I was a bit of a whimp before I met your mother," he chuckled.

"Oh gosh," Aida said.

"But I took care of him," the mother smiled.

"That's pretty sweet," Aida said with a smile, "If you hadn't met Dad, we wouldn't be here including the Ouroboros Covenant as well."

"But WHO was the original leader of the covenant?" Yuriknov questioned.

"Yeah, we need to know," his brother asked them.

Aida listened as the parents held their kids.

"It was your grandfather, Kane," Natashya said, "He was making sure that Dmitri was a total whimp when he recovered and even helped him to man up and stand up for himself if he wants to prove himself as a real heir and husband to me."

"We thought the Bonemaster was nuts!" Gustave stated, remembering the incident of Fang getting hounded by Bonemaster for rejecting and hurting his daughter's feelings.

"I know," Yuriknov nodded.

"But anyway, if it weren't for that, your father and I would never have met, let alone be together." she sighed with a smile.

They nodded in agreement. It was so nice to have Dmitri and Natashya as their parents. They wouldn't want to end up in another bloodline while doing so. Sure,before the worlds cleaved, they were hiding in low profile, speaking in British accents that they immitated and having their agents watch like hidden eyes all over town.

There was a time they revealed themselves to the Solarians when the monsters of Monster Town got cornered.

And because of the success, they had their future.

"Do familiars have names?" Aida asked, still holding her new familiar in her arms.

"Sometimes," Dmitri said, "We just call them by what species they are."

"I see," they spoke.

"Now, if you'll excuse us," their mother spoke, "Your father and I have some things to take care of."

The three just sat in the basketball court, almost as if they are thinking of what plans they're about to do. 

Sure, they've been told stories about how their parents met and such ever since they were little. But....somehow they just can't picture the emotions and happenings during their first meeting and wanted to see it for themselves.

The Plains of Time can only show visions of the past and even halts time if Father Time goes loose on the wheels of time. 

But there was a river that flows through time freely. And the only ferrymen that can do that is....

"Guys, I've got an idea!" Gustave grinned.

"Uh-oh!" The two gulped. Sometimes Gustave's plans tend to be crazy and get them into trouble.

***

"You want to bribe Reynaldo to send us to the time your parents' met!?" Emily gasped in shock as they secretly walk towards the River of Time passageway built near the woods.

“Just enough to watch how mom and dad did,” Gustave explains

They stepped down the stairway until they find the canal where the famed River of Time flows. 

The twin with four eyes glanced around fir any sign of the giraffe ferrymen that will send them back in time to the time their parents' met. 

What Gustave has that will bribe the naive ferrymen should better work.

"Reynaldo! Zdravstvuyte!? You here!?" Yuriknov shouted.

"I am here, for I do see, your coming for the first meeting." a voice spoke.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it! Now shut up, Edgar Allan Poe!!" Gustave retorted, only to be smacked angrily by Emily on the shoulder.

"So you can take us there?" Annie grinned.

He sighed a bit with concern before they got on the boat.

"You better have a good reason, young Auraboroses and future maidens of the Ouroboros Covenant," Reynaldo said with a frown.

"We want you to take us to the time when our parents' met so we can see it firsthand," Aida directed.

The giraffe looks hesitant.

"I mean it's not gonna be long," Aida smiled.

"Besides, we wanted to see ourselves on how they met." Yuriknov nodded.

"Methinks the lynx-eared twin will cause trouble in the past," Reynaldo prophecized with worry.

Gustave rolled his eyes, planning to use the power of bribery.

"I got that giraffe girl that you like her number!" He smirked slyly.

Hearing the mention of his crush made his eyes pop wide open.

\------

It was a success. Reynaldo has fallen for the bribery and has now sailed down to the 1940s. The time the Hextails inhabited Earth and taught the humans the ways of magic and even believing in superstition.

"Wow..." some said, looking at the setting.

Gustave quickly uses a spell to change their clothing to match the timeline without further suspicion.

Looking around, they were quite happy to find and discover there was a hidden settlement where human witches and warlocks live with the Hextails.

Away from being hunted by paranoid priests and god-fearing folks.

"It's this way!" Gustave said.

They quietly dashed across the streets and snuck into what appears to be a high school library of the dark ages. They decided to maybe sneak a peek in the tomes to find some useful ancient magic spells that can help them in future so they did.

"Now whatever you do, don't leave anything modern behind, got it?" Yuriknov cautioned.

"Right," they nodded, for they saw the time travel movies and knew the consequences.

As they walked onward, Yuriknov noticed, "Look there!"

They spotted a rather charming-looking cyan-scaled Hextail with white hair with a bang covering one eye reading a book with a peaceful smile.

"I didn't know Dad was a lizard G-Dragon!" Aida swooned, her father's young appearance making her woblly in the knees.

"No,stop!!" They hear a shout from down the hallway.

They turned and saw a green-scaled Hextail with blonde hair and dressed in Dark Age army clothing shaking a poor teenage Hextail by the legs as he screams.

"How can you call yourself the heir of your father's covenant, Dmitri!?" The Hextail holding him sneered, his German accent heavy.

The siblings' eyes widened in total shock. If that poor bullied kid is their father in the past, then....

"Knock it off, Wolfgang, leave my cousin alone!" The handsome Hextail from the table yelled.

They turned to the handsome Hextail approaching to the younger boy.

"Ah, Sacha! Help me!!" The young Dmitri pleaded out, hanging upside down so his bangs reveals his four eyes.

"Just because you are this schnitzel's cousin doesn't mean you can boss around a true covenant heir!" Wolfgang growled before dropping Dmitri.

Dmitri groaned wearily with his arm held.

"Da, I am just an advocate of the covenant," Sacha dismissively said, "But that doesn't mean I have to stand by and watch my cousin get bullied by a coward who preys on the week."

Wolfgang growled, as the bandages around his hands burst to reveal giant demon claws that stunned the siblings.

"He's of the Orthrus Covenant!" Yuriknov realized, remembering the claws of Wolfgang's descendant in their time.

"Cool!" Aida smiled.

The demon-clawed Hextail snarls at him, but Sacha kept his cool by giving him a cold stare just as his bangs were pushed aside by a breeze, stunning the German.

In a moment, he scoffed and walks away while muttering in angry German.

"I...I could have handled him," Dmitri muttered weakly.

His charming cousin pulled him up to his feet, "Cousin,you have to learn to be brave and face your enemies rather than shy away in fear. There's a god reason why Uncle chose you as his heir after you got your familiar."

"How come we never met Uncle Sacha?" Aida asked her brothers.

"No clue," they said.

Dmitri shyly looks away, "I wish I was like you, Sacha. Not scared. Always standing up to your bullies," he looks down at his hands, "But me....I'm a coward."

"You'll get better one day," he said, "You just need to stand up for yourself."

He bashfully nodded before the two departed to other parts of the library. 

The three siblings looked at each other. They had no idea their father was so modest and so.....bashful.

Its no wonder he was considered a bit of a whimp in the younger days.

"Where could your Mom be?" Emily asked as they watched Dmitri head into the school yard.

"I think she was somewhere in the school," Gustave pondered.

"She did say she met Dad when she first summoned her familiar and it hit him when it got a little wild," Gustave pondered.

There was a commotion outside in the school yard and saw some Hextail students performing summoning spells. One of them, they recognized, was their younger version of their mother.

"Mom!" The trio grinned.

"She looks so pretty." Aida smiled.

"Natashya! That familiar is a little too violent!" One of the Hextails yelled after she summoned the sphinx.

It roared around as the others screamed and panicked, dodging the demon lion that pounced at them before it sets its sights on an oblivious Dmitri.

"Oh no, Dad!!" Gustave cried out.

He then did something stupid. He ran to to where he is.

"Gustave no!" Yuriknov shouted.

"You'll ruin the past!!" Aida cried out, running after her brother.

They followed after him to stop him from altering the past.

"No, wait!" Annie shouted, trying to keep him down, but he only pushed them away.

"LOOK OUT!" he shouted, jumping to where Dmitri was.

Before Dmitri could react,he was pushed out of the way with Gustave taking the hit from the lion demon, bashed down into the ground as he groans in pain.

"GUS!!" the present ones screamed. But before they could do anything, the young Natashya ran to Gustave's side and saw something that horrifies them as she checks on him.

Love at first sight.

"Oh no!" the younger sister realized.

"What have you done!?" Yuriknov spoke with fear.

The cat-eared Hextail groaned,opening his eyes a bit to find himself inside the school infirmary, rubbing his head that he found that is bandaged.

"Are you alright?" a woman's voice asked him as she pats his cheeks.

He gasped in horror when he recognizes the girl patting his head with a smile.

"Uh yipes. I mean hi." he said while trying to hide his fear.

He feels the angry glares from his brother, sister, his girlfriend and her sister next to him.

"I'm sorry that my familiar attacked you, he's pretty wild after he got summoned," Natashya said, "But I was glad that I was able to save your life."

"Da," he nervously answered.

He gave the four a "I'm Sorry and Help Me" glance.

They only face palmed.

"Thank you for helping me," Gustave slips out of the bed real slowly, preparing to run, "And we got some important business to attend to."

"W-wait, I didn't get your name!" She called out,catching him by the hand.

"Uh...it's Gus." he said.

He quickly makes his escape with the four glaring. They are going to have a real big talk with him.

***

Once outside, he received some scowls from the four.

"What the fuck!" his brother shouted, "You shouldn't have done that! Now we're in danger!"

"I know! I'm sorry I messed up!" He tries to apologize, "But we can find a good way to bring Mom and Dad together without getting ourselves erased from time!!"

"You KNEW how your parents met, and yet you went and altered it!" Emily slapped him in anger.

"I'm scared of being erased!" Aida spoke with fear.

"Then we better hurry and get them back together before we go out of existence!" Gustave urged.

"But how!? Dad is still a wimp thanks to you! How are we going to help him man up and get our mom to love him!" Aida snapped.

"We train him of course." Yuriknov spoke, "AND teach him."

"So where can we find Mr. Dmitri now?" Annie asked.

"We find him and coax him to accept out offer to help him man up," Gustave suggested.

They spotted the timid Dmitri leaving the school with the others.

"How about we do a little.....unexpected visitor on him?" Yuriknov smirked.

"Leave that to us," The Rippletails grinned.

***

They have a day to complete this task of making Dmitri and Natashya fall for each other. And they need to hurry if they want to make Dmitri man up and get Natashya's attention.

The Rippletails in disguise approached to where Dmitri was sleeping as he snored a little.

"Uhm? Would he recognize the names we're about to use?" Annie asked her sister with worry.

Emily just pats her back in reassurance before she wakes the Hextail by blowing a loud whistle, startling him awake.

The young Hextail nearly fell out of the bed, eyes darting around in a panic before he spots the disguised girls.

"Who...who are you!?" He demanded.

The disguised Rippletails only spook in a haunting manner, "We're the spirits from the realm of the dead."

"What!?" He yelped in fear, looking ready ti scream.

"Do not scream, young Dmitri Draganov Auraboros!" Emily scolded, "For you will bring great shame onto your family!!"

"Oh no!" Dmitri spoke with fear. "What did I do?!"

"How can you call yourself the heir of the covenant if you are being a coward!?" Emily boomed, stunning him.

He gulped in fear.

"How can you call yourself a soon-to-be Auroboros leader if you continue to cower in the darkness like a coward?" Annie questioned, "You'll just bring shame to yourself including those who trusted you. Don't you want to make your cousin proud by being the kind of leader he wants you to be?"

"I do, but...I have no nerve." he sadly replied.

"There are trio of siblings that will help you face your challenges tomorrow," Annie said, "You may not know them, but they know you. And I bet these three will help you become the kind of leader they want you to become for the sake of your cousin and loved ones."

"They do?" he asked.

"Yes." both nodded.

He began to ponder. Does this ghosts really believe he can pulled it off by manning up to become the right kind of leader? But still,there is that Wolfgang issue he needs to finish and that German won't stop pestering him because of his cowardice.

He finally sighed, "I'll do it."

"Good!" The Rippletails spoke.

***

"So, how did it go?" Gustave asked when the girls returned the next morning.

The trio have to take residence in an inn where they can sleep for the night. Now they need one more day to fulfill this task or not the future will be destroyed and they will be erased from existence.

"He's coming," Emily said while discarding her cloak, "How did you go with your mom?"

"Well..." Aida spoke, "She is still curious about 'Gus'."

"Shit," Emily frowned.

He groaned, covering his face with his hands as his ears drooped in shame. There has to be a crucial way to make their mother stop falling for him and make her attracted to Dmitri. 

He's the kind of guy who doesn't like hurting a girl's heart. But he has to try if he has to.

"Please,....you know this will upset her in many ways," Yuriknov said with worry.

"Ugh, I hate this," Gustave said, "But we HAVE to make this work or we'll stop existing."

"I don't know if our grandfather will hunt you like what happened to Fang when he rejected Skullina," Aida gulped, "Or us."

The Rippletails held the three together in a group hug to comfort them, "It will work out. All we have to do is get them back together, got it?"

"Besides," Emily nodded, "We're gonna get through this."

The siblings agree with them. Now that the twins have got Dmitri's attention last night, all they have to do is complete two tasks at hand.

Make Natashya fall for Dmitri and make make her not fall for Gustave.

And that former task is going to be a hard one for Gustave.

But soft-hearted or not, it's for the sake of their future and existrnce.

***

Dmitri searched around the park the next morning, looking for the three he had to find.

"Oh, where are those three?" He muttered, glancing around nervously for any sign of Wolfgang.

To his prayers, the siblings stepped out from behind the bushes and approached him.

"Privet, Dmitri Draganov Auraboros!" Gustave greeted with a smile.

They had wore fake glasses to ensure that neither of them would later be recognized, wanting to avoid anymore paradoxes.

"Da?" he began speaking.

"My brother and sister will help you with your problems by teaching you the right ways of manning up," Yuriknov said, "But I bet you that by the end of this training, you are going to be a new man!"

Elsewhere, the girls saw Natashya searching for Gustave.

"Gus?" Natashya asked as she searched, "Where are you?"

The girls took huge breathes to steady themselves. Its time to face the music and its time for her to stop falling for Gustave if they want her to fall for Dmitri.

Slowly, they began to approach her.

"Excuse us." Annie began.

She turned to them when she spots them. The girls have disguised themselves to look like regular lizards in fear that some Solarians in disguise might recognize them as Rippletails.

They just hope this will work.

"We're lost," the other sister asked, "We need a tour of this city and lost our guide."

Natashya seemed hesitant but surely, maybe she can find Gus along the way.

"Okay, I can help you," she accepted, taking their hands.

They knew it would be an all day thing at this point, so they hoped it would buy the siblings enough time to train their father to be braver and have the two fall in love.

"I hope this works!" Annie whispered to herself.

***

Dmitri and the three siblings panted after a big workout. Although the young lizard nearly destroyed the park properties but they can see improvements of his courage rising up.

"Okay, that takes care of the basics," Gustave said, "Now to the big parts."

"What's that?" Dmitri asked, unsure of it.

"You remember this girl called Natashya? I hear her father is really strict when it comes to men who want to court her."

"Da," he spoke and looked down.

Aida puts a hand onto his shoulder to comfort him, "I know you can do it. You just have to prove yourself that you are stronger and braver to show you are the right heir of the Ouroboros Covenant. Just.....surprise everyone."

"I...I'll try." He slowly grinned.

"Yes!" The siblings cheered for themselves silently.

Everything is going as planned. They sure hope the girls are done completing theirs' with their mother.

***

With the Rippletails, they looked bored as Natashya was showing an old building to them, but they had to keep feigning interest to keep her away for a while.

"I hope Gustave doesn't make a Seth move," Annie whispered to her sister, "That will be so screwed up!"

"Let's hope not." her sister with worry nodded.

"Do you girls seen a boy named Gus?" Natashya asked them.

"The one that you saved? I....I think he's with somebody else now. But don't get upset okay?"

"Who exactly?" she frowned, "Well...may as well see what he's up to and see if this so-called girlfriend is true."

The girls glanced at each other with worry.

"Uhm? He doesn't like it when girls are being nosy in his own business," Emily lied nervously, "You don't want to make a bad impression on yourself."

"Yeah, people will think you're like Jack the Ripper!" Annie added with a nervous laugh.

"We'll see about that." she glared, departing from them.

The sisters couldn't believe it. They just created a stalking monster!

"We have to tell Gustave and the others!" Emily cried out.

"I can't believe we created a monster!" Annie wailed in horror.

"Fuck!" Emily only replied.

***

With Gustave, he with the siblings looked at the more determined Dmitri.

"Now, when she screams from me 'pretending' to hurt her. What do you do?" Gustave asked.

"I swoop in and save her like a hero!" He rephrased, sounding really determined.

"Good," they grinned.

As if on cue, the moment Gustave steps out of the fence surrounding the school,he was met by a furious Natashya.

"Uhm? Did I piss you off?" He yelped in fear.

The two girls were too late when they saw her with Gustave. And boy, did it cause a commotion from the school that Yuriknov and Aida facepalmed.

And it got Wolfgang's attention as well.

"Uhm? Is this part of the plan?" Dmitri asked in confusion.

"Oh no!" Aida muttered in fear.

"Gus, I was looking everywhere for you!" Natashya yelled at Gustave, "And where is this girlfriend they speak off!?"

"Uh..." he began.

"Tell me!" she angrily shouted.

As he was about to speak, he was suddenly lifted up by the collar by a smirking Wolfgang.

"Hey, put me down, you bighead!" Gustave shouted. Suddenly, he was thrown into a nearby lake.

"Why risk going out with that dummkopft instead of me?" He chuckled at a stunned Natashya.

She yelped as she was grabbed hard by Wolfgang, who grinned to her.

"Hey let go off her!" Dmitri charged in, trying to use a spell he just learned from the trio to knock him off.

The big-clawed Septarian smacks him down. At first, the students thought he was about to back away from the fight when they saw him tremble with rage, his eyes peering out from under the bangs.

"He's gonna lose it!" Emily yelped as she and the others ran for safety.

Annie gasped, "HIT THE DECK!"

The ones away to safety ducked.

With a cry, Dmitri punched Wolfgang in the back so hard with a strength enhancer spell that he was sent flying into the lake where Gustave swam to safety.

Natashya fell with a yelp after Wolfgang released her when he got punched but was caught in Dmitri's arms.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

She looked a bit surprised, starting to blush a little.

"I'm fine, thank you," she blushed.

"Looks like I proved myself as the true heir of the Ouroboros Covenant, huh?" He spots Sacha clapping, impressed of his progress of standing up for himself.

Sacha approached as the two smiled, saying, "Impressive."

The present ones saw the scene and smiled. They have done it, they brought Gustave, Yuriknov and Aida's parents together. And helped man up Dmitri to stand up for himself.

But there is a problem? Would they feel suspicious about who Gus is in their timeline?

"Now what?" Aida asked.

"Its settled," Gustave simply said, "We're not erased from existence anymore."

"Yeah, remember those movies we watched?" Emily stated.

"I'm so happy!" Annie smiled, hugging Gustave.

The brothers hugged the girls in joy. They fixed the past and now they are saved from getting erased.

Now it will be a time to celebrate their success. In their timeline.

***

So far, nothing happened in their time after Reynaldo sailed them back to their time. That's good to see and hear but they have a slight suspicion on whether they noticed something familiar about Gustave from their teenage years.

"Strange," one of them spoke.

"What's strange?" Gustave asked.

"You have a slight resemblance to my former crush, Gus," Natashya pointed out, touching his face a bit.

He looked a bit nervously as she continued, "But then again, sometimes some strangers do look like people we know here."

The kids laughed nervously and awkwardly before nodding quickly.

"Yeah, and perhaps you named me after him," Gustave laughed nervously.

"Da, she could be right," Aida agreed.

When the parents looked back at the photo album, the kids only sighed in relief, knowing they were in the clear.

They have learned their lesson indeed.

For what they wanted to learn sometimes might have consequences.

As for their father in the present time...

"Thinking about that day made me realize what its like to face my challenges," Dmitri smiled as he walks in.

"But Wolfgang forgave me for punching him into the lake."

"That's good, the Orthrus Covenant are not causing amok anymore" Yuriknov chuckled nervously.

"And later, we both dated." he smiled to his wife, "Still I wish I could thank those people who helped got me my confidence."

"Right, right," the children reached for the doors.

"We're gonna go hang out at the park today, bye!" Aida quickly announced before they quickly left the manor.

"Bye!" They said together, departing as they left.

The parents only looked more confused.

"Was it something I said?" Dmitri asked in confusion.

"I'm just as confused as you are." she shrugged.

End


	5. Anniversary Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is set after the first one-shot fic of Lizards & Dragons, Days in Earthni: As the tale of how the Hextails saved the monsters from being pushed off a cliff are told, the ones in trouble feel a bit conflicted before they're given some pep talk, some new bondings commence and the dragons make their appearance before making a discovery about some Fangtails and Mixfangs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is set after the first one-shot fic of Lizards & Dragons, Days in Earthni.

Star vs the Forces of Evil Presents: Lizards and Dragons One Shots: Anniversary Party

The anniversary party was here. And everyone was invited.

As the crowd had gathered to celebrate the victory, many were relieved that each had a future.

The woman who was once known as the princess of Mewni, Star Butterfly, was curious about one thing.

Most of the armored soldiers were empty and yet, she did not see the goth lizards being the ones celebrating with Buff Frog with the other monsters.

The blond girl finally approached the goth lizard woman, looking curious about the situation.

"You know, there's one thing I don't get," Star asked, "What the heck happened to you while the whole Solarian crap went on?"

Dmitri and his wife only looked at one another, smiling a bit. Perhaps now would be a good time to explain.

As they sat with Star, the offspring had stopped to listen to their tale, they too curious as to wanting to know how it all happened.

"Well," Natashya began, "If you really must know...the reason the Solarians didn't attack us was because we had been preparing all this time."

"Da," Dmitri nodded, "You see, after Mina Loveberry left to find Globgor, the Solarians that didn't obey Mina's orders went to search for us..."

***

(Years ago...)

They must be in hiding in town. Where they wait for the chance to strike with their mafia alongside the other Covenants.

The monsters knew they were outnumbered and helpless against Mina's new Solarian army when they were put near the cliffside to be pushed off.

But not all hope is lost.

Because when Mina left to take care of Star and the others, the rest of the Solarians around town are in search of hideaways.

And they did. But there was something strange.

These gothic-dressed lizards don't look scared. But rather...unimpressed with the strategy.

"Strange, why aren't you running?" One random Solarian glared.

However, the bushy haired male only calmly spoke in a British accent, "I'm afraid, my friends, that you have picked the wrong Septarians to tangle with."

"Septarians?!" A female shouted, "But they're extinct except for the shorty one, and HE'S too weak to even recover at this rate."

"Nyet," he started speaking with his accent turning to Russian, "That is where you're wrong."

"Uh? What happened to your accent?" A woman asked strangely.

Something doesn't feel right with them. Its like....its like they're in the den of a very dangerous mythical monster.

"Who cares!? You're going to die anyway!!" The Solarian man in armor swung his sword where the bushy-haired lizard stood. But he didn't flinch a bit when the blade stopped a hair's length to his neck.

And the armored man suddenly collapses.

"He's right," she said in a British accent before speaking in Russian accent, "You messed with the wrong lizards."

The Solarians checked the collapsed man and felt his pulse. He was dead.

"He's DEAD!!" a woman shrieked in horror.

"How is he dead!?" The other man yelled in horror.

"Who the fuck cares!" the third shouted, "KILL THEM!!"

"Now here's something for messing with our family!" The goth woman lizard shouted, preparing to take something out.

The two armored soldiers suddenly combusted into blue flames as they screamed inside their armors.

In the lizard woman's hand was a blue mage circle.

Appearing out of the homes and rubble are more lizards, dressed in professional suits and some wore sunglasses.

They noticed something strange about the lizards. They sported lynx-like ears, three or four eyes, demon horns and so on.

The four armed guard shouted, "ATTACK!"

Mage circles of all kind appeared the moment the lizards outstretched their hands to them. In an instant, flames, ice, demons and skeletons burst out and attacked the Solarians by surprise.

What's shocking is that this magic they possess isn't Mewnian magic.

This was a different kind of magic all together.

"Sorry you had to die, but we like to have our peace." The goth woman grinned slyly.

"Das Devanya!" The bushy hair male chuckled.

Suddenly, there was a huge giant mage circle in the sky. As the Solarians watched in awe and fear, a giant blue-flamed and black serpent with wings slithered out, hissing at them.

"GIANT SNAKE DEMON!!!" A Solarian screamed in terror.

A woman threw her Solarian sword towards the serpent, but the creature just bite it down like it was nothing.

"NO! IMPOSSIBLE!" The Solarian shouted.

"We...we gotta get out! FAST!" he shouted.

"But the others that have the monsters and Mewmans and that weak Septarian that's gonna die when we kill him?" she spoke, pointing to the cliff area that guarded them and the disguised Babs as Rasticore. Very far from where they were.

"Forget them!" The lead shouted, "They're on their own."

Before they could flee, they found themselves immobile,stuck to the ground by something.

"Why can't I move!?" A man shouted, struggling to move.

By the glint of he sunlight, they saw thin magical threads that belonged to a Septarian woman with cyan scales, black hair and dressed in red Japanese clothing.

From out of her hand were threads. And she has NINE FOX-LIKE TAILS!!

"The Kyuubi Covenant," the goth lizard woman smirked, happy that an ally has finally arrived to punish the Solarians.

More Septarians stepped up from behind the nine-tailed lizard, appearing to be wearing black jackal masks, matching chest harnesses and leather pants and having fox-like tails.

"So you want Monsters extinct?" one said, "Then we'll GIVE them monster extinction! YOU are the monsters after all!"

The nine-tailed lizard woman made quick movements with her fingers, making the Solarians tangled by her threads to suddenly attack the ones not caught in her thread as if they were puppets.

"AGH! Wh-what the fuck's happening!" One said with fear.

"Agh, why am I moving like a puppet!?" another spoke.

"Puppetry magic," the Japanese woman smirked, "Fitting for a Hextail of Japanese origins."

She glances to her jackal-masked henchmen, "Kitsunes?"

They immediately lunged at the other Solarians, howling before they blasted blue and purple flames out of their hands that burns them on sight while making them combust when they touched them.

"Oh, Kirara," the bush-haired man smirked with a slight shake of his head, "You know how to make a show."

"You as well, Dmitri, old friend," the lizard, named Kirara, chuckled.

"Da," the wife to Dmitri smiled.

"Ouroboros!" The male shouted to the snake demon.

It hissed in command before forming a huge circle by biting its tail. It began to spin rapidly as a black hole appears within the circle. One by one, the Solarians around the cliff and around the destroyed Monster Town are sucked into the vortex.

The monsters that were cornered by the Solarians are not affected by the vortex's powers.

All, that was, except the ones powering down. The remaining ones that had returned to normal only started grinning.

"We...we're free!" one shouted with tears, "We're actually free!"

The ones who had no true hatred and were forced to be Solarians began cheering as did the ones who were captured, realizing what was going on.

However, one of them approached the magic-using Septarians with a scowl.

"I am Roxanna Rugaknov!" The woman announced in a Russian accent, "I am the spy sent by the Ouroboros Covenant to uncover your plans and strategies so we can attack you without warning.

The once Mewman woman transforms into a Septarian woman with green hair by magic.

"As for all of you, we are bringing you into custody and interrogation," she continued, "Anyone of you resisting shall be hung by the Covenants' members."

The four-armed Septarian steps forward, using a spell to reveal the powered-down Solarians' hearts. And they saw all kinds of good and bad ones from each of them.

"Please..." a fearful Mewman child pleaded, "Help us..."

"Mama's bun head friend said it was for the best." a small girl formerly a Solarian sniffed.

A few sighed with the former Solarians being taken.

However, the ones who are still hateful at heart are being brought to a platform where the leaders magically summons nooses to hang them if they resist the interrogation.

One toddler who was former Solarian only prepared to snatch one noose with sadness, a few realizing what was happening.

The grown lizards, however, stopped the infants and tots.

"We are not murderers just because we are mafia," the goth woman stated, "You can change for what's good. See that there is equality in monsters and Mewmans. You can even help is bring a new generation of those who want to bring peace and harmony between both species."

The covenant members put the nooses away from them as the adults are taken, though struggling before the four-armed lizard punches them in the stomach to weaken them.

"Turn the infants away," The leader spoke, "They best not to see any of this and be scarred worse."

The former Solarians were teleported away by one of the members. One by one, the Solarians who refuse to change were hung to death.

The cornered monsters approached the magical gangsters,muttering in awe as Dmitri waves his hand at where Babs stood, the effect of the collar fading to reveal her true form.

"About time!" Babs spoke in relief and somewhat anger.

They looked back at where Buff Frog had once looked down as she continued, "And what were you looking at?"

"Star?" The frog monster stated, "She's alive AND she's done it."

The strange magic-using lizards smirked as they saw the effects of Mewnian magic disappearing.

The giant snake demon saw it before disappearing into the mage circle, satisfied with its work.

"Its about damn bloody time," Kirara smiled, her nine tails wagging with glee.

"Da." The wife smiled.

"All of Mewni is safe again, Natashya, my love." The bushy hair male smiled.

"I didn't know you two are gangsters," a wolf monster pointed out. They have known these two lizards as being a normal civil couple of gothic times.

And they were shocked that they are in fact Russian and not British.

"Question is...why?" Buff Frog spoke.

"To be honest," Dmitri began, "We were in hiding. So we mostly kept a low profile."

"Coooool." The girl frog monster, Katrina, smiled.

"That explains the shady gentlemen lizards snooping around town," Babs pondered.

Throughout Monster Town before the invasion, there have been sightings of lizards in black spying on the activity of town. And there were times they were heard talking to a Russian-accented couple.

"But just because we are mobsters, doesn't mean we are heartless," Natashya smiled.

"We'll help you in any way we can." Dmitri smiled, "But for now, let's free the Mewman prisoners. It's the least we can do."

The monsters chattered a bit as the one made of slime smiled, "Great. After that, Penelope said she had one thing to do...something about paying tribute to the school that lost a lot of students."

One of the Hextails snarled in hatred at that mention.

"We can help you pay tribute and rebuild it," Kirara announced, "Now the Hextails have a new objection."

"Making sure every surviving Solarian is extinct," Natashya finished with a scowl.

They hear dinosaurs roaring in the wooded area as they saw the weakened Solarians getting eaten by them with the flying dinosaurs slicing them into pieces.

"What's that?" one monster asked, watching the commotion.

"Seems that we're not the only ones fighting," Dmitri smirked as he realized, "Seems that your ally Rasticore has found the princess after all, Babs."

"Dinosaurs are REAL!?" one monster screamed in shock when they spot a T-Rex roaring and breathing fire at the fearful Solarians.

"Magmakith," Natashya whispered in fear at the sight of the legendary Dinosaur King.

"But how did...?" The four armed lead bodyguard pondered.

"Perhaps the princess managed to tame it after all."

The three lizard children, who are being cared by the butlers and maids, saw something in the distance with the younger daughter tugging her father's pants.

"Daddy, what's that?" She pointed.

"Dinosaurs," he smiled to them.

He lifted his daughter as she spoke, "No, I mean that weird portal."

The Hextails turned to where she's pointing and gasped at what they're saying.

"The Gods must have planned something new for what Princess Star and Marco did!" Natashya gasped in recognition.

"Udivitel'nyy," the twin boys awed.

"I was about to say that," the four-armed bodyguard said.

"But why would-?" The male began pondering before noticing the fainted small figure running to the portal.

"It...it's..." he realized before shouting, "Quick! GET DOWN!!"

Everyone took cover as a huge explosion is felt.

A few screamed from the force as they held on with everything they can.

After a little bit, when it all cleared, the crowd looked upward, noticing in the now purplish starry skies the Dragoncycles flying passed them.

And saw pterodactyls chasing after them after everything is settled. From around them, they saw the souls of those killed by the Solarians appear, walking to where the portal was as the Hextails are stunned by what they saw.

"Well I be a crow demon's uncle," the cat-eared son gasped in awe.

"Wait, what the crap happened?" Babs asked in confusion.

"It like..." Buff Frog began, "The worlds merging."

"The gift of the gods," Kirara smiled, her nine tails untangling from her when she used them to form a shield around herself.

As she mentioned, they saw the Gods of Septarsis appear in the skies, smiling with pride.

"Our prayers are answered," the four armed lizard grinned.

A few cheered a bit with Slime asking, "So does this mean we can meet the Earthlings?"

"Da, and even meet the ones who brought a birth of a new world," Natashya said.

"A new harmony has been created," Dmitri grinned, the breeze pushing his bangs away to reveal his four eyes, "And the murderers have been brought to the very place they shall live for eternity: Hell."

The lizards shouted and cheered with pride, the other monsters having already gone off to unlock the Mewmans that were imprisoned.

His wife hugged him as she smiled, "Dmitri..."

The four-armed bodyguard chuckled a bit while using his arms to hold the three children to stop them from doing their moment.

"Shall we....go get some victory borscht?" He asked the kids.

The kids smiled and nodded with the crowd chattering with delight, leaving the couple holding hands together alone.

Justice has been brought to monsters and sympathizers. And they, thanks to the princesses, last Rippletail, Dragontail, Phagetail prince-turned- Harbinger, princess and Earthling, for bringing a new age.

And a new world where two species live in peace and equality.

***

(The Present)

"And that, Star Butterfly," Natashya grinned, "Is why they didn't just kill all the other monsters and Babs."

A few eyes widened. They had helped saved the monsters in Monster Town right under their noses.

"How did you kill that guy that was about to chop off your head?" Comet asked him.

"Simple, I used the Basilisk Glance spell," he chuckled, "Its a spell that makes the person die immediately by looking into the casters' eyes."

"Yikes!" She gulped.

"And I see why Kirara of the Kyuubi Covenant made her appearance here with her henchmen," Rasticore said, looking at the Hextails with fox traits chatting in one corner.

"Dang, how does she handle those nine long tails?" Janna questioned, looking fascinated with the woman's nine, long fox-like tails.

"It's complicated," she replied to Janna.

As they were continuing, the Disastorvaynes and the royal children were outside, feeling undeserving to be in the party that they had ruined the previous night.

"Shino, guys, why are you outside?" Mizuko asked when she noticed them on her way to get some punch.

"What do you think?" Shino frowned, "I got us in trouble because of what happened the other day, and we got punished. So therefore, we don't even FEEL like we deserve to be in this party. Let alone be accepted into it."

"Even though it was the pixie that started it all!" Druaga grumbled, pulling the dress off her mother forced her to wear as punishment to reveal her boyish tuxedo underneath it.

"I know!" Ren frowned, feeling itchy in the dress.

"Maybe it WAS best that we don't go in at all." Kaida weeped a bit, "We're a disgrace to our parents AND the Disastorvaynes."

She felt heartbroken. Just that one taste of the tainted punch and their lives were ruined. She didn't know what to do...

Except perhaps...

"You did help out remake the statues that you hit," Mizuko pointed out, sitting next to Shino, "My dad once told me that....despite what happened in the past, all is forgiven. Do you get me?"

He still looked down a bit before Mizuko sighed, wishing she could turn his frown upside down.

"And besides, even if you're banned from the party, we-where is Kaida at?" Mizuko suddenly asked, noticing her not with them.

It was that moment they heard a blade unsheathed, realizing where this was heading.

Everyone turned to the depressed lizard dragon in tears bringing a sword out.

"This...this is the only way to restore our honor to them," she quietly muttered through her tears, "Forgive me, mom and dad. And goodbye."

Before she could plunge the blade into her heart, dark grey claws caught it as she struggled with the person before the sword was tossed aside in the struggle.

"Kaida!" The person yelled, making her freeze at who stopped her.

Seth.

"Wh...wha?" she began.

He angrily shouted, "Don't you ever do that! So you messed up, so what? That doesn't mean it's the end of the world!"

"What do you think would have happened if you killed yourself!? Do you think everything will be fixed!? Think about what Ai would think!" He continued.

The mention of her younger sister snapped her into reality.

"Think about your friends, your family, even your parents!" he shouted to her, "Do you think they WANT to see their daughter dead after that incident? Do you think they even WANT you to kill yourself to-"

"Seth, that's enough!" A familiar voice spoke, his gray claw holding the boy.

"Toffee, I....," he stopped, knowing he has said enough to bring her out of her misery.

"I'm sorry," he apologized to Kaida, "When I saw you about to kill yourself, something snapped inside of me."

In a moment, Blitz came to Glacier's side, "Yeah, it was an accident. And it was that pixie's fault you crashed."

She looked down more before her father spoke, "Listen to me, children. Just because that incident caused damage and got you in trouble, and you have made us quite mad, that doesn't mean I want you to kill yourself! Your mother and siblings wouldn't want that to happen! And I'd be devastated if that happened to you!"

Kaida nodded in understanding as Seth held her, "Come on, everyone has forgiven you on the accident. Let's go inside."

She smiled up at her boyfriend, "Thanks, Seth."

"And the rest of you, as well," Toffee spoke to the others that were outside.

"Well, I guess so," Shino sighed, "But only if dad forgives me."

***

As the party commenced, many were having a good time. Ponyhead was taking selfies, Star and Marco were dancing with their friends, and Meteora watched the half were leaning on the pole acting cool, sighing in delight.

"AH! I ALREADY REPENT MYSELF AND APOLOGIZED, DIDN'T I!?" 

They saw Rasticore choking Shino in one corner, Ren and the younger sisters sighing and shaking their heads.

"Yes, but I'm also mad that you didn't take away the sword that Kaida was about to use to kill herself!" Rasticore scolded.

"We didn't know until she WAS going to go through with it!" he choked before trying to smack his dad off.

"Boys, you're embarrassing us!" Miseria groaned.

Incisor sighed, shaking his head as Claudia sighed in unison.

"He needs to go to anger management class," Incisor suggested.

"I agree," Claudia nodded.

"Hey, Claud, where are Fang and Bones?" Her husband noticed their sons are not in sight.

"Probably trying to flirt with Phango's daughters," she chuckled.

"Again?" she smirked in amusement.

As the party continued, the lizard dragons watched the people having a good time, Tetsuro sighing a bit.

Being the heir to the throne wasn't going to be easy.

"Hey Tetsuro?" Ren spoke as she came to him, "There's a song I like I wanna dance to, but uh...I need a dance partner."

He looked a bit surprised at her request. Normally, he wasn't much into dancing, but tonight...after what almost happened to his sister...he could use something to cheer him up.

"Sure," he took her hand.

Elsewhere, hiding behind a large potted plant in a crouch, Druaga was taking a smoke when she saw Rocky, her Groundtail crush, joining her.

"Rocky?" She blushed.

"Hey," he spoke slightly.

"You got in trouble too?" She offered him a cigarette and a lighter for him to light it up.

"Yeah, grandma's nose is pretty sharp," he chuckled, taking a swig, "She can pretty well I smoke cracked in the Inferno Rave."

"Wow, and how are you coping with you new 'grandpa'?" She asked, knowing Puma and her boyfriend that she met in her strip club when they were little are together now.

"Ugh, I know!" he groans.

"Um, so you heard about the disaster that happened, huh?" she sighed.

"Yup." he nodded.

"Kaida at least got us out before things were worse at the rave."

"Yeah," he took another swig, "Cougar's such a nice guy. You think my grandparents are going to give me stepparents or something?"

She chuckled, "Who knows? But you'll love them as if they were your own siblings."

They listened to the music as the two sat together, feeling comfort with one another.

"Rocky, there's.....there's something I need to you," she began.

"You like me," he answered.

"I know we've gone to the same classes ever since we first started high school and you joining the football team where you became their top player...," she paused, realizing what he just said to her before she spoke, "You noticed?"

The Groundtail chuckled, "Of course I know. What do you think of me enjoying your company all the time?"

"I..." she began, slightly blushing while her tail wagged, "I honestly like having you around."

He chuckled a bit, smiling to her.

"So...did you ever find out who tainted that punch at the rave?" he asked.

"Probably the Metaltail attendants," she sighed, "Its a rave after all. Everybody gets high in raves."

"At least we all know that we'll be careful in raves or music festivals," he snuffed out his cigarette before getting up, "Wanna dance?"

She smiled, being lifted as she said, "Sure. I'd love to."

The male grinned, leading her to the dance floor.

***

The Hextail siblings loiter outside because of the loud crowd. But at least Yuriknov got the idea of using his teleportation top hat to snag some snacks, drinks and cake slices from inside and bringing them out.

"Breezy says her mom had a vision," Aida said, "A surprising vision about settlement of orphans."

"Really now?" Yuriknov asked.

"Yep." she nodded.

As Gustave was finishing his drink, an agent from their family's covenant snuck up behind him and whispered a report, making him nod.

"I'll tell Rasticore and Queen Kanashimi after the anniversary party's over," he promised to the agent.

For they know that the new announcement they found out about would be big.

As that was happening, Kandy sighed as she looked around at the crowd having a good time.

She even smiled to Moon keeping an eye on Star and the kids with hair colors similar to herself and River's.

Then, she looked at Gina talking with the girls with same hair color like hers earlier.

She only smiled. Each were enjoying their time at the party. Though they would question about Gina's girls, but for now...

He then felt a familiar hand touching her shoulder, her turning as she looked at her husband approaching, smiling to her.

"Hello, Kandy." he smiled to his wife, "The night is still young. Shall we dance?"

She nodded, seeing Glacier trying to teach Blitz and avoiding him his missteps.

"Shino?" Mizuko called out, making him notice and averting his gaze from Kataru.

"Shhh, please, Mizuko, not in front of her!" He said as he pointed to Kataru.

"But...," but sadly, Shino approached Kataru and the two smiled as the Rippletail became saddened that she was unnoticed.

"Mizuko?" Her father, Ash, laid his hand on her back.

"Hey dad." she sighed.

"Is something the matter?" he asked her.

She only sighed as she spoke, "Why hasn't he noticed me?"

He was able to spot Shino laughing a bit with Kataru from afar before looking down at her.

"Maybe by spending time with you, he'll notice," he presumed.

"Maybe..." she spoke hopefully.

As the lizards were having a good time, Marco shouted, "Mariposa, Comet, guys, remember, we only got one more hour 'til we leave. I mean you got school tomorrow after all."

"Says the guy who's married to Star for 5 years while looking dumb at times," Meteora giggled quietly.

He groaned a little while glancing at the frilled lizard grabbing his drink.

"You know your choking your son bit is going to haunt you forever," Marco reminded him.

"Don't forget that your kids are doing the same thing too," Star added.

"It's not my fault that they don't know anyway else to behave!" he protested.

"Star, Marco, it'll be fine. I mean it's not like it'll do any permanent damage or they'll have it burned in their memories." Rasticore tried to reassure.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!" Shino's voice was heard as him growling with choking noises were heard.

"Get off me, you lame-ass!!" Rhombulus' choked voice is heard.

"You bitch, how dare you!" Ren is heard shouting at Hekapoo.

"How dare me? How dare you being a total showoff with your princey boyfriend!?" She retorted.

This makes Ren yell out in anger before she began to choke her enemy.

"Not again!" Rasticore groaned before darting to the scene, "Ren! Shino! Stop!!"

The two adults sighed in annoyance at what they're seeing. Its like how they first witness Rasticore choking Shino during the pre-school graduation.

"Dammit, Rasticore!" Miseria frowned as her husband was choking her son once again.

The family squabbled as each groaned from the embarrassing scene.

"Ugh! This is more embarrassing then when the Bonemaster nearly kicked my ass for rejecting Skullina!" Fang groaned.

Phango's daughters, Blythe, Evening and Morning, giggled at that story.

"I hope this Skullina found the right man," Leila hoped as Phango held her.

"She did...my brother probably." Fang quietly muttered to himself

Toffee only sighed in annoyance, looking at the squabbling, "I'll break it off."

He approached them, using his tail to separate most of them to their seats with a stern glance.

"I'm telling you," Rhombulus stated, "Shino started it!"

"Oh, then you don't suppose I started the reason why I went and attacked you?" He sarcastically said, knowing full-well that Rhombulus is known to have a weak resolve over keeping secrets and truths.

"Alright, I mocked him for being a terrible son!" He admitted before he gasped, realizing he fell into Shino's trap.

"Uh oh," he finally realized.

"Ha-ha!" The lizard mocked, flipping him off as he departs.

"God, I hate that guy!" The left snake hand grumbled.

"Idiot!" the right snake glared to Rhombulus.

"Darn it!" he groaned.

Memphis and Gorbash chuckled at the scene when Memphis spots someone from Kirara's covenant.

A pretty blue Hextail girl with fox-like ears and tail.

"You don't mind?" He asked his Werefang brother.

"Nah." he shrugged.

He approached the Hextail girl, smiling a bit softly to her.

"Hi, I'm Memphis, what's yours?" He introduced.

The fox-featured lizard girl smiled, "I'm Tenko. I'm Kirara's younger sister by the way."

She flicked her tail, "We have seven more siblings but they're busy finding dates. But we don't mind since we're the world's biggest single siblings."

"And each of them have many tails according to numbers?" He asked, referring to Kirara's nine tails.

"Da," she nodded.

"Is it a little strange that despite you all being on the yakuza side that some of you have Russian accents?" He questioned.

"Our mother is Russian while our father is Japanese," she smiled.

"That does make sense."

"Yep. And we try to do our best in the world."

"That's fine, both my tribe and my brother's are in peace now and everybody is getting along," he said, "We don't mind any Mixfangs or Fangtails in the community."

She smiled as the two held hands.

"I think we'll be doing just fine," Tenko smiled.

Meanwhile, Spector and Sparta's children are having a good time hanging out with new friends including noticing some people that caught their attention.

Volt looked surprised, asking, "Are those...?"

"Dragons?" his sibling spoke.

They looked amazed at the dragons that had arrived to the party.

There were some dragons with different elements and bending powers just like their Septarian counterparts, making their lightning bolt horns short-circuit with excitement, nearly zapping a few monsters and humans nearby.

"Wow, those guys look so cool!" he grinned.

Joules spots a dragon with some feathers showing off his wind powers to a group of kids before he noticed her. She was surprised to see that he has a surfer styled-blonde hair and some decorated feathers around one horn.

"Hi," she blushed, approaching him.

"Oh hi," he smirked a bit.

"I...never saw dragons before," she said, twiddling her fingers.

"And this is the first time I've met the new tribes of Septarsis," he smiled, "Where were you before the worlds cleaved?"

She looked a little shy at his question.

"Well, to be honest," she spoke, "I wasn't even born yet at the time."

"I see."

He gave her his hand, seeing that it was almost similar to the werewolf's but with no fur, "I'm Jaga. I'm from the royal Breezefang family who are descended from Quetzalcoatl."

That explains his Spanish accent, she thought.

"And that over there is my brother, Volt," She pointed, "It's nice to meet you, mate."

He kissed her hand, smiling, "Gracias."

She blushed and giggled. She knew Jaga is going to be one interesting guy.

Meanwhile, Volt was met by a dragon girl with lightning bolt-shaped horns.

"Hey, I'm Pua," she introduced herself, "What's yours?"

"Volt," he shyly spoke, "Guess you ain't use to seein' a Sparktail, mate."

"Nope," she shook her head.

"I'm a Boltfang, you see? And my family work as lightning catchers."

"You mean you store lightning for war weapons?" He guessed.

"We do." she grinned.

"Cool, how about we hang out while me sister chats with that Breezefang?" He insisted as he and Pua head to another corner.

Things are getting more interesting in the anniversary party as the children aside from the royal children and Disastorvaynes are meeting new interests.

Kandy, meanwhile, gasped as she saw the many different types of dragons, including...

"Uncle Octavius! Everyone!" Kandy smiled, "You came!"

She hugged her uncle proudly as he hugged her back tenderly.

"We had to, niece," he smiled, "So we can finally make this official for the tribes."

"Make what official?" she asked.

Toffee, looking at the dragons having arrived, finally grinned, "Finally, we're all here. It's time I make my announcement."

Everyone in the party halted and looked up when Toffee makes center stage.

Miseria, however, notices that Venus and Nightwolf are missing.

"Hey, you seen your parents?" She asked Venus' children.

One of them only realized, "Oh no!"

Toffee only proudly spoke, "As you know, there were spottings of the dragons. As well as the Raptorman fiasco. Let me put all the rumors to rest."

He pointed as he grinned, "The Dragons do exist as do the Raptormen...but they prefer to be called "Raptortails" mostly."

The crowd muttered and looked concerned as he continued, "And while it may be an anniversary to celebrate the demise of Seth and the restoration of magic, there is a new reason to celebrate."

He approached the Frostfangs as the king continued, "With support, it's time we make an alliance with the dragons, for they are needed in this world as much as we Septarians do. Full OR hybrid."

"Find your parents now!" Miseria whispered to the oldest, a Rippletail boy named Glyph, in a panic.

The boy went around as he shouted, "Mom? Where are you?"

As they searched, they could hear the moans of his mother, looking fearful about what's to come.

"Oh no!" Glyph replied with embarrassment, "Not again!"

The other four siblings panicked when they realized where the moans are coming from.

On stage. Behind the curtains.

"I'm getting out of here!" Opal whimpered, remembering that incident in the cinema.

"Yipes!" they realized.

"Ooooh baby!" their mother was heard moaning.

"AHHH! Mom, not there!" Glyph replied in fear, "Get out of there before-"

Before anything else was said, a hand pulled the curtain, stopping the music with everyone's head turned.

To their notice, they saw the curtain covered Venus with Nightwolf at the torn part of the curtains, clothing on the ground.

Everyone yelled, covering the young children's eyes while trying to look away.

"Nice," Janna shouted with a grin.

The three Hextails entered the room, oblivious to the incident, "What did we miss?" Yuriknov called out.

"Why are they naked?" Aida asked.

It was then that the two realized, looking at the crowd before screaming and clenching the curtains on them, covering themselves in embarrassment.

Glyph's eye twitched in embarrassment.

"And that trauma I thought I recovered from is coming back," Aida yelped.

"Don't look!" Venus shouted, "Don't look!"

Leon quickly uses a spell to transport the two outside, the naked lizards still covered in the torn curtains. Her Ivytail husband gave her a frown.

"Sigh," he spoke, "This is what happens when we take a risk like that."

"But it would've been worth it!" Venus whined a little.

***

Back inside, the crowd muttered at what had happened earlier, each shocked at what had just happened.

"Did they fuck each other?" Shino only replied.

"Shino!" Ren squeaked in embarrassment.

"But at least we have Blitz and Seth and understand the needs," Glacier said.

"I...I just can't!" The half dragon queen spoke in embarrassment.

"Wow...and I thought my reunions were awkward at times." River only stated.

A few just shook their heads at what just happened. Seeing that its a good time to tell the report, Gustave went up to Kandy and Rasticore.

"One of our agents gave me a report," he announced.

"What report?" Rasticore asked.

The papers were given to the two as the queen looked curious. What was so important?

"He says that he was encountered by a group of teen bandits on his way on meeting a Groundtail agent but was able to subdue then," he said, "He says that these kids are from a settlement where Fangtails lived."

"Fangtails?" Ronin echoed with surprise.

"Wait...Ronin, Rasticore, and I aren't the only ones?" Kandy spoke with surprise.

"There are Mixfangs among the Fangtails too," he showed pictures of a settlement full of young adult, teenage and very young hybrids.

"Ay caramba," Jaga breathed, spotting the Mixfangs among the Fangtails.

"This is quite shocking," Ronin glanced.

"I...I can't believe there's so many!" Rasticore spoke.

"Guess you got your work cut out for," Miseria replied.

"It's best we meet them tomorrow," Kandy suggested, "We need enough rest to find this settlement."

"It is quite interesting," Ryo spoke.

"Still," Miseria replied, "Those two interrupted the dang treaty between lizards and dragons."

"I know," Toffee sighed as he face palmed, "They really should have done that at home."

"That's Venus for you," Cypress groaned.

He then hears kissing noises and opens the girls' restroom door to find Druaga and Rocky making out.

"What the-!?" The girls gasped.

The two hearing this only stopped as they looked a bit stunned at a few watching.

As that happened, Anya, in shock, dropped her drink as she noticed.

"Fuck, that's my favorite top!" she angrily growled.

"Crap," Rasticore spoke, "Let me get that for you!"

"Isn't that the boy you like?" Cypress asked the stunned two in bathroom.

"Uh, yes," she answered sheepishly.

As the two looked awkward to the situation, Rocky only said, "Uh surprise? Heh..."

Rasticore, meanwhile, tried grabbing the towel stuck on the table, grunting and struggling before the sheer force sent him toward her, the two crashing down with Rasticore on top of Anya.

"For god's sake!" Miseria grabbed Rasticore off her, "You don't want to stir another misunderstanding here!"

Rasticore grunted to get up, "I was trying to clean her shirt, honest!"

As that was happening, none of them noticed someone hidden taking the photo of the two plopped to one another, chuckling as he left.

For the next week was going to be interesting.

"And besides, we have to...we have to..." Star began before she started looking queasy, then sneezed on her napkin.

"Oi!" Spector yelped.

"You alright, love?" Sparta asked the Heart Elemental with worry

"A little...just got a cold." Star grinned, trying to not make anyone worry.

She then sneezed once more, shocking the non reptiles.

"Crap, you got it didn't you!?" 

They quickly took her away before she could infect the others.

"Damn, this virus is ruthless!" Shino commented.

"Yeah, and uh...maybe we should go home to make sure we're not infected," Marco replied.

"Agreed!" The non reptiles spoke, acting nonchalant.

"Right, uh no need to panic," Meteora meekly said.

The reptiles just rolled their eyes as the non-reptiles ran out.

"We better make sure the scientists don't go snooping around our house," Ren insisted, "They're trying to figure out how we're immune to it."

"Uh right and maybe we should make it next week to investigate," Ken spoke, "AFTER the scare dies down."

"Agreed," the Septarians and dragons nodded.

But what they don't know is that the week they needed to deal with it was gonna be one of those weeks...

End


	6. Half Breeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story set after the Anniversary Party: The Septarians journey and find a village filled with Mixfangs and Fangtails led by one named Gao who has sinister motives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story is set after the one shot story, Rastanya Confusion.

Star vs the Forces of Evil Presents: Lizards and Dragons One Shots: Half Breeds

The dinosaurs carrying their masters and those riding on vehicles driven by Metaltails drive through the desert as Yuriknov checks the map to see if they're reaching the settlements.

"How are the Fangtails born before this!?" Ronin shouted.

"We're not sure..." one of them spoke with concern, "But I'm betting we'll find out."

It had been a week since the event of the anniversary party and the Rastanya confusion incident. And after both were handled, the time was now perfect to go investigate.

"Let's just hope we find them this week," Kandy said.

Snowstalker's vibration senses tingled when it senses they were not alone in the desert. The snow croc roared out in alarm as they saw streaks dash around them,making them halt their vehicles and pets as the dinosaurs roared at the attackers.

Teenage and very young Mixfangs and Fangtails.

"You have one of our own captured!" A Fangtail girl, yelled.

Each one looked stunned, noticing the figures approaching.

They knew that this was going to be one of those days.

Zeus and Anubis roared at the children in warning that they will attack if the masters want to.

"Settle down," Toffee commanded his raptors, putting his hands on Lucifer and Lilith's heads.

"Yeah, calm down!" Kandy replied, petting her dire wolf.

She with Rasticore then looked cautiously at the Fangtails and Mixfangs, each with distinct features.

"My agent told me you kids have been resorting to marauding and piracy to survive, isn't that true!?" Gustave called out.

The kids gritted their teeth, clenching their weapons as the dinosaurs glared in preparation.

I have a feeling they're being used, Aida thought, a sickening feeling in her stomach.

"Don't come close to us!" One Fangtail with some sparks spoke.

A hand rested onto the boy's shoulder, revealing it to be a Fangtail man with large hawk-like wings and wearing a skull of a wolf as a mask.

"Gao!" The kids said with joy.

"I don't trust that Gao," Shino said to his parents and Toffee with deep suspicion.

"Gao?" Kaida spoke.

"Why have you intruded into our realm?" he frowned, "This is suppose to be a place where nobody can tear us apart because of what we are."

"My brother and I are like you," Kandy announced bravely, "We are a result of a loveless marriage made by the former ruler of Septarsis, Seth!"

The Fangtails and Mixfangs hissed and growled at the mention of Seth.

"And I recently learned years ago my mother was a dragon," Rasticore spoke with concern, "A Greenfang. She married a Dragontail who's my dad."

The children with adult leader muttered in surprise that there were Fangtails among the newcomers.

"But that doesn't count that you captured one of our own!" Gao shouted.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Miseria frowned.

"We only brought the kid in for questioning." Leon reassured.

"Questioning?" One of the Fangtails quirked a brow.

"He attacked our agent first," Yuriknov protested before gestures to Leon and some of the Hextail agents to fetch the child quickly.

"We assure you, we didn't bring any harm on him," Opal reassures them.

The child was brought over to them, looking bitter at the others.

"Return him to the village, now." He spoke to two Mixfangs.

Gao, however, gave the child a death glare in secret.

The captured child seemed scared, which caught Shino's attention.

That guy must be doing something to this kids to treat him with strict respect, he thought.

Leon hands the child over, dispelling the chain spell around his wrists before handing the child over to them. But before Gao could lay a hand on him, Shino pulled him back with a frown.

"Are you going to hurt him? He's just a kid!" He growled.

"He will get a lecture, you could say." Gao replied.

Tetsuro, however, looked concerned at how he said it.

"Whatever lecture you're giving him probably isn't a nice one," he said, defending the boy from the adult Fangtail.

"These kids obey you like you're a prophet, but you're not," Tetsuro spoke out, joining Shino's suspicion.

The younger Fangtails were stunned by Tetsuro's strong words.

"Hmph...take them to our village," Gao shouted, "We'll talk there...IF you are to be trusted."

The newcomers looked at each other until they made their decisions, the pets calming down but suspicious around Gao.

"Fine, we won't do anything drastic at your settlement," Ronin said.

"Lead the way," the queen stated.

Each looked concerned. How would they know what they wanted?

***

The villagers, many Fangtails and Mixfangs, different species of sorts, all peeked from their homes, some too scared to leave while others were shocked about the intruders.

Korihana chittered softly at Cyril who quickly patted her head to say he understands.

"These kids are in poor conditions," Kushina said to Gao.

Octavius could feel a huge sword stabbing his heart at the sight of the settlement and the condition of the hybrids living here.

"This...this is horrid," he spoke to his comrades.

"Even worse than what I went through," Kandy replied.

She looked at a little Fangtail girl, one who was Phagetail and a dragon mix as she came to get her ball that rolled to her foot.

She took the ball as the girl looked petrified at the sight of another Fangtail adult.

"Its okay," she reassured the child, giving the ball.

"Here you go." she smiled to the girl.

She looked meekly as her feet were seen making a small icicle under her tail.

"Oh," she presents the girl with her own ice powers, forming an ice flower in her palm, "I have ice powers too."

The girl seemed to smile in surprise before taking the ball, "I'm glad," she said.

She giggled and walked back a bit, unknown to Gao who was more focused on the newcomers.

"All right, we're here." Gao frowned, "Don't get use to it."

"Oh we're not," Shino retorted, spotting a suspicious-looking Fangtail spying on him and Tetsuro, "We assure you that these kids and other rare Fangtail adults here will be just fine under our care if you trust us."

"Yes, with Seth and Fangore gone, there will be no harm," Tetsuro adds in.

Toffee only pondered suspiciously at what he said. It seemed suspicious.

Rasticore, meanwhile, yelped as one Mixfang looked at his tail and a Fangtail was pulling the frill on his right side with a yelp.

"Is it true you're half dragon?" One of them spoke, "But you look more lizard than dragon-like."

"Our grandmother was wingless," Ren tells the kids while she removed them from her father.

Shino and Tetsuro, however, saw the boy again, gesturing them to follow him into a darkened hut to which they did, unnoticed by the others.

Umbra and Nightraid noticed and quickly joined them.

***

They entered the room with Shino glancing at the boy.

"Is there something you like to talk to us about?" Tetsuro frowned.

The boy, who has lightning bolt horns like a Sparktail and strong jaws like a Rexfang, turned to them as he lit up a candle.

"We have to save the others from Gao, he is NOT a good man!" The boy whispered.

"What do you mean?" Shino spoke.

"He...he's actually..." he struggled, tears slightly dripping from his eyes.

He held his arm, as if from pain.

"The reason we became desert pirates and bandits is because he enslaved us," he sobbed, "That guy is just another Seth in Fangtail skin."

"I knew it!" Shino frowned.

"Damn," Tetsuro frowned, "It was bad enough my grandfather from mother's side was just horrible."

"We need to be free from him!" the boy begged, "He's a monster! And he'll just use us all until we're not able anymore."

"Does the kids know they're being used by Gao?" He asked him.

"They've been brainwashed!" The boy said, "But I found something that will deprogram them to the truth. Come on!"

He shows them an underground tunnel, under a table, "I built this tunnel to sneak into Gao's basement when he's out."

"Interesting," Tetsuro grinned.

"Great, then we'll get the truth out!" Shino smiled, "Anyway, we didn't introduce ourselves earlier because you were interrogated. I'm Shino and that half dragon's Tetsuro."

"I'm Shun," he introduced himself.

One by one,they entered the tunnel with the two panthers joining in after they are deep inside the tunnels.

Whatever secret Gao is keeping will be revealed to the deceived children. They just hope Toffee and the others are safe since Toffee is the one suspecting Gao as well.

***

"How long has this been going on exactly?" Miseria frowned.

"Since the days of Seth," Gao smirked, "And no one's ever found our village. And any stragglers who are half breeds and are discriminated we find? Why, we bring them here."

"Away from society like outcasts? Isn't that....sad?" Rasticore spoke out.

"Unlike you," Gao said to the frilled lizard, "it's no wonder you were able to survive through the Septarian community as a Dragontail."

The frilled lizard slightly frowned to him as he continued, "But then again, at least you were the lucky ones. You didn't look like a freak to any of them."

Rasticore, however, did not find comfort in his words.

"Is there a good reason why you make children perform acts of marauding and piracy?" Cyril asked him suspiciously, "Something tells me they're doing your dirty work while you sit here like a coward."

"Cyril," Toffee hushed him.

Kaida only looked worried to some, speaking, "And wouldn't their parents get worried?"

"They are mostly orphans," Gao reassured them, "But not to worry, as long as I am the chief of the Mixfangs AND Fangtails, they will be safe. They think of me as their father."

Toffee just frowned with distrust, he can sense something similar to Seth on this Fangtail.

And whatever he's doing to these kids to make them do his slave work, his days of deceit will be over.

***

The five crawled out of the tunnel, finding themselves in a metallic and clean basement full of surgical tools and medical tables.

The panthers growled with unease. The place reeks of death and torture.

Slowly, they entered the area, the Fangtail's spark lighting the way.

"You're not gonna like this," Shun replied to them.

Once the area lit up, the newcomers became horrified at what they saw.

They saw bloody body bags on the tables with the corpses of teenagers and young children littering the tables, their torsos cut wide open and missing multiple organs and bones.

"Oh my god!" Shino puked at the sight.

"He's harvesting their body parts," Tetsuro said with horror, "For what?"

Shun only looked saddened, speaking, "THIS is what he does to those that betray him, let alone people who are impregnated."

He pointed to some of the stomachs cut from the female corpses' bellies.

"Fuck, this guy is sick!" Shino growled.

Tetsuro looked at a blood covered doll, sighing and nodding.

"He then brings the organs and the fetuses to the black market where they are sold at a high price!" Shun continued with fear, "He even tricks the successful ones into coming down here to 'retrieve their rewards'."

"But instead they found themselves on the medical table," Shino finished grimly.

"How the hell can he do this?! Septarian Fangtails...they-" Tetsuro began.

"He has a way to make sure the organs don't grow back." Shun said with fear.

"He IS evil!" Shino glared.

"We have to make the other Fangtails and Mixfangs see this in order to deprogram them," Tetsuro urged, "The only enemy they must face is that monster!"

"But how?" Shino replied.

"I believe I know a way," Tetsuro glanced.

"And thanks to you guys, I won't suffer the same fate," Shun sadly smiled.

Shino puts his hand on his shoulder to comfort him. It was then Tetsuro asked him in a strange way, "Shino, how powerful is Zeus' stomp?"

***

The raptors chittered, checking out the village as their suspicions got the best of them. They know Gao is evil because they can smell death and torment on him.

He needs to be stopped. Or he would make the kids hurt their owners.

"How can they live like this?" Ren snapped.

"It's the only way to survive," Gao reassured them.

As many looked a bit scared, Toffee pondered, "Tell me...how exactly DID you become leader?"

"I just did." he spoke, "They needed a leader and I took the spot."

"Sounds like you picked on them," Rasticore frowned, "And I know being bullied. I was bullied for years!"

"Hmph, some Fangtail," he scoffed, "You think you can challenge me to be leader of these people?!"

As if by command, the children took out their weapons and began to surround the adults. The dinosaurs and chimeras roared but Gao yelled, "Calm down your beasts or they will be our dinner!"

They glared a bit, frowning to him.

"Hmph, sounds like you can't handle a competition." Rasticore smirked.

"Challenge by you?!" Gao glared, "Ha! Look at you! You're practically shirtless with that stupid tattoo on your arm and eye."

"Oh I see, I guess that means you're yellow."

Most gasped at what he said while Gao growled in anger. How dare he.

"Kids! Gao is your enemy! Not my father!" Shino yelled with Tetsuro and Shun following behind.

"You two!?" Gao growled.

"Your life with him is a LIE!! He's a psycho slaver who abuses little kids!" He continued to the disbelieved children.

"We have proof!" they shouted with Shun showing the head of a dead teen.

Many, noticing, screamed as Rasticore glared, "Seems you're not as nice as you make it out to be to them."

"T-they killed him! They killed one of our own!" Gao shouted, making the kids roar in anger and beginning to crowd around him.

Giving them enough room for the plan to commence.

"Zeus! Stomp at that clearing!" Shino shouted to his Indominus Rex.

Tetsuro knocks the kids down as they begin to attack the three, with a few shouting 'Traitor' at Shun.

"Stop it!" he shouted, "Can't you see he's brainwashed you?!"

A few were hit by the attacks. Zeus stomped at the clearing very loudly.

The stomp was so powerful, the roof of the basement collapses, revealing the medical chambers and the dead bodies of those harvested by Gao.

"No...!" A girl wept, recognizing a blood-covered doll nearby.

"At least there are cameras down there!" Shun said, turning on his tablet that is connected to the cameras wirelessly.

"And they're live," Shino smirked.

The moment Shun puts it on, he shows the horrific footages to the stunned children, the volumes put on max for all to hear.

"Attention to everyone," Tetsuro shouted, "THIS is what your leader, Gao, does. He's tricked you all to harvest organs from unsuspecting people."

The Fangtails and Mixfangs gasped and muttered in utter horror at what they're witnessing on the footages. They recognized most of the children before the Fangtail injects some kind of poison into their necks via his claw nail before they stopped moving.

"Liquified Philosopher's stones," Shino spoke out, revealing a vial of glowing red liquid, "Made by the black market smugglers!"

"A potent poison to Septarians," Toffee scowled grimly.

"A curse that is just as bad as the Darkest Spell," Kandy replied, remembering the events of Moon taking Toffee's finger and Rasticore's limbs.

"If you must know, not only did he harvested the organs of those pregnant and ones who betrayed him," Tetsuro glares, "Remember the successful ones that Gao invited them to his home for their rewards?"

Each looked fearful as Gao shouted, "Uh don't listen! They've planted those and-"

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!!" Rasticore and Shino, frills flapped up, shouted as they tackled him in fury.

"He is evil!" Leon proclaimed, using his Exposure spell to expose his dark and evil aura, "Evil like Seth!"

"You're under arrest!" Ronin announced, charging forward with a few Hextail agents following.

"I'm afraid this justice must be dealt with," Toffee glared, pointing his weapon at him.

"You think you can outwit me!?" Gao spitted, "Ha! I can take the Dragon Jerks on!"

"Challenge accepted!" Rasticore shouted, burning Gao's face with his green flames.

He screeched, feeling his face being burnt as he ran around. When he successfully gets the flames off, Anubis pinned him down, roaring.

"Guys?" Shun called out to his fellow settlers with worry. Did the deprogramming work?

They looked at the more scared ones crying with Kaida comforting one of them, "There there...it'll be okay."

"Why....?" A young adult Mixfang girl sobbed in betrayal, "How could Gao do such a heinous thing to us after he helped us make a home here when we escaped from slavery!?"

"Turns out Gao isn't a Fangtail at all," Akatsuki scratched the pinned down dragon and licked his blood on his nail, "But a purebred Dragontail with wings."

“He’s right,” Miseria frowned, “ He just lied to you to gain his trust.”

"You children are livestock for a black market," Toffee answered grimly.

A boy growls in anger, his gills twitching and wings flapping with fury.

“He never cared for you,” Kandy said.

Ronin quickly handcuffed the exposed Dragontail, ripping his skull mask off, and forced him to stand.

"You're coming with us!" He growled to the crook as he drags him away

The same boy angrily shouts, “You really are a bad guy.”

“Fuck you!” Gao glares, “You brats think you would have survived at all? Even without your parents?”

“I bet you killed their parents too just for spite!” Rasticore glares.

The furious Dragontail angrily lunged, trying to bite them with fury as he was pulled away

"And you even made us kidnap other Fangtail and Mixfang children to become part of your slave work!" Shun exposed as Ronin roughly escorts Gao away in anger.

“YOU MEANIE!” The little girl cried, realizing that her parents that search for her were dead because of him

"Come on, kids, let's take you to New Septarsis for treatment," Kandy announced, guiding two young girls away from the scene as the others followed.

Each nodded with some depressed, being led away from the village with terrible secrets.

“It’ll be okay,” Rasticore tried to smile, “I promise.”

***

It was the next day when the orphans had been cleaned and fed, many only speaking about the event that happened in the palace manor.

Miseria had been surprise to discover that two of the Fangtail had been half Rippletail with dragon mixed in.

But since the parents were no longer, she felt some sadness for them being orphaned

"There's a woman named Mirage," she informs the orphans, "She and a few are going to take care of you in a special home for those who lost their parents and families. You'll be taken care off and no one will harm you as long as your under protection of the Rippletails. Okay?"

“And don’t worry,” Kandy smiles, “For those of you that will like families, you will be given some love from the new families.”

She sighed, looking at the Phagetail hybrid hugging her with the half Rippletail boy doing the same to Miseria.

"Oh, uhm....okay," Miseria pats the Rippletail hybrid boy tenderly, "We thought about having enough kids after our last batch after our wedding."

“Little girl?” Kandy asked the hybrid girl

“I hope one of the new homes will be yours.” She happily whispers 

“Maybe you’re gonna be lucky if my new home is with you,” the half Rippletail boy smiled.

“Uh come,” one of the maids smiled, “Let’s get that paper work taken care of before we settle you to foster families.”

Miseria ponders a moment about this, "You sure we're going to adopt them?" 

Kandy is at a loss of thought about that question.

Metallica and the other Rippletails began to escort them to where Mirage and soldiers are waiting.

“If they allow it.” She only said 

“Damn I got my work cut out for,” the shirtless lizard spoke, not just on possibly adopting but also having to calm the Fangtails and be accepting to their hybrid heritage

"I don't suppose Elias and Ai wouldn't mind," Ren stated, patting the boy's head, "It should be nice to have a younger sibling to spend time with."

"I hope Shun finds the right parents too," Shino grinned.

Many only looked at one another with Rasticore grinning with a reassured look, "You'll be fine, everyone."

The part Sparktail smiled, "Thank you."

"And um..." He struggled to find the right words of encouragement. It was a big deal for him. He was always going on about being a Fangtail chief to what little Fangtails there were, but now that there were Fangtails, let alone Mixfangs...

"Just....I hope you learned that not everyone isn't what they seemed,okay?" He tried his best advise on them. He spots Shino and Lucifer the lead raptor shaking their heads slowly.

"And well..." he struggled to continue before pouting, "Ungh, I'm so bad at these! I've never been a leader of anything or given speeches like this before, okay?"

He groaned as he continued, "Look, what I'm trying to say is...well...I think maybe you may need someone to teach you from the rights and wrongs."

"You?" Shun asked.

"I'm a father myself, so its my responsibility to make sure everyone of you kids is safe," he announced.

"Yeah, says the guy with a habit of choking his own kid and bad anger issues," Shino muttered.

He yelped and choked when Rasticore grabbed his neck, silencing him.

"I'll teach you to badmouth me in front of them!" he growled as his son choked a bit.

The Mixfangs and Fangtails gasped in shock at what they're seeing as Miseria and the daughters facepalmed.

"Does he do that all the time?" Shun asked Sakura.

"Yeah, it's a long story!" she groaned, "You'll have to get use to it."

"He only does that when Shino's badmouthing dad or doing something inappropriate." Ren quickly said.

"Talk about having a really angry dad," Shun commented.

"At least Dad isn't the only one," Hotaru points out to the former Avarius lord strangling Ludo as Dennis strangles their father in return to make the older bird let go as Lady Avarius is seen yelling at them.

"You little brat!" Brudo Avarius, Ludo's father, shouted, "You dare mock me!!"

"AGH! LET GO!" Ludo shouted in pain.

"But it's not as bad as the birds." Hotaru quickly replied.

"GET OFF ME, YOU FAT-ARSE!" Ludo choked out.

In a minute, Rasticore realizes the kids are watching and quickly dropped Shino.

"Please, kids, you know I don't do those kinds of things to any of you!" He sheepishly grinned.

"He's got a point," Kaida spoke to the hybrids, "I mean you get pass that, he's not really that bad."

"Yeah, our dad is really caring when it comes to protecting kids from harm and looking after them," Ren said, "I remember the time Hotaru and Sakura hatched that he would do anything to make sure everything is fine."

"Big sis is right," Sakura grins, "And besides, he's much better than Gao ever will be."

The older kids looked at one another before they all smiled in agreement.

"Okay, we'll give you our trust as our chief!" A half Groundtail boy spoke out.

"Yeah!" The kids replied.

Rasticore only smiled, "I'll try to be the best leader to the half breeds as I can. After all, someone has to look out for you."

"And all of you are under protection of the Rippletail tribe," Miseria announced, "I learned that the Rippletails are known to be elite assassins and are very protective towards those who became their own."

"You'll be safe no matter what," Mirage smiled.

The half Rippletails, hearing this, were amazed at what they described. Elite assassins? Perhaps training under them would prove something.

***

Morning had come, the foster parents were talking with each child and his/her sibling that had survived with many giving loving hugs.

As that was happening, Shun smiled to the ones who would be his foster parents.

"You'll be alright," Gage, the Raptortail male smiled as he pets his head, "Our little ones will love you as our own."

"It will be nice for them to have a strong and protective big brother," Alia, a Sparktail woman smiled warmly.

"Right, mate," Volt grinned, "Having a sibling ain't so bad."

Shun smiled warmly to their kind words.

His new foster parents held him in a group hug before they took his hands, walking home.

"Tell us, Shun, how protective are you towards the younger ones?" Gage asked, hoping for something nice from him.

"Very," Shun grinned.

"That's nice to hear," Alia grinned.

The Disastorvayne children smiled, knowing Shun will be fine with his new family.

"So....any idea what Ronin will do to Gao?" Shino questioned, "He better make sure that bastard doesn't see daylight ever again after what he did."

"Let's hope so," Ren smirked.

She turned to the Rippletail-dragon hybrid as he fixed his wing a little.

"Still, thank you for getting us out of there." the boy smiled.

"Its no problem," Ren reassured, "When someone is in trouble,we help them right away."

"We didn't get your name after Mom decided to take you in," Hotaru stated.

"I heard Queen Kandy named the girl she adopted Iruka," Sakura said, "You don't have a name, don't you?"

"No," he shook his head, "He only kept calling me "useless" despite not messing up."

"Then I guess we'll have to give you a name then," Sakura smiled.

"How about Oki? Sounds good?" Ren suggested.

"Oki...?" He smiled brightly, "Oki sounds better than what Gao called me."

The now adopted siblings smiled, hugging their new brother while the baby, watching, cooed a bit.

"Heh, I guess I'm kind of technically a big brother too." he grins.

"Would you like to hold Elias?" Ren asked, offering the baby to him.

Oki shedded a tear, smiling, "Yes."

He held the baby sibling, holding the baby boy tenderly.

"Hey..." he spoke quietly to the child.

The baby Rippletail played with his ear fin a bit, making him laugh.

"And don't mind our pets too," Shino said, "They're big and scary. But they're really gentle and sweet."

Oki only smiled, delighted that he had a family that cared for once.

The little half Frostfang, meanwhile, looked amazed at the entire family smiling to her.

"Wow," the newly named Iruka smiled.

"It'll be fine Iruka," Tetsuro reassured her, "If you must know, my brothers and sisters happen to be a tiny bit on the Fangtail side too."

"Wow." she grinned.

The girl then looked at the baby reaching out to her, Kaida smiling, "Would you like to hold her?"

"Yes." she nodded.

Kaida puts Ai into Iruka's arms, the baby immediately giggling and playing with her hair which made her laugh a bit.

"And if you have a little hard time with raising Ai, the raptors and our aunt and uncle are around to help you," Kaida informed as the Sin raptors and snow raptor screeched a bit.

"They're beautiful," she smiled.

Kandy smiled to the hybrid with pride, "And remember...we'll be loving you like your mom and dad would have. They would have wanted you to."

After giving Ai to Kaida, she hugged Kandy happily.

"Thank you...everyone." she smiled.

"You're welcome, Iruka...you're welcome." Toffee only smiled.

Chase wagged his tail in glee at the new member of the family and went forward, being real careful with his size when he began to lick her on her face playfully.

She giggled a bit, smiling from the licks she was given from one of the family pets.

Perhaps one more to the families wouldn't be so bad after all...

The Frostfangs, meanwhile, smiled with hope in their eyes, Octavius holding one Mixfang child.

The little girl only asked, "Are we gonna get new mommies and daddies?"

"Yes," Octavius smiled, "Yes you all will."

"Alongside aunts, uncles, and possibly cousins." Ryo smiled as the girl giggled.

"We had a sister once who was taken from us," Ichigo said with slight sadness as she remembers Kinjiru, "But this time, we'll make sure nothing will taking you all away from us. Including you, little one."

They smiled, hugging the adopted ones.

"We'll be the best parents and guardians you'll ever need." Ken grinned.

The Hextail siblings smiled at the events. Then they recalled that there is someone in their family in need of a companion.

Or should I say, another companion.

"Lexx wouldn't mind Yugo having a brother or a sister of his own," Aida stated, "Hugo created Lexx to protect him at all costs before his death. It would be nice for Yugo to have his very own sibling after Seth killed his family."

Yugo is the last surviving member of the Phobos Covenant and the leader's great grandson. After Seth killed them for failing to resurrect his dead wife, Yugo was taken in by the Ouroboros Covenant.

He was raised with them with love and security. And what they discovered when a group of Solarians intruded into their manor when Yugo is left alone was when they discovered that Hugo created a golem called Lexx to act as his guardian angel. Thus, they found the slaughtered remains of the Solarians in Yugo's room, the demonic golem holding him protectively.

And since then, Yugo and Lexx are inseparable. And people around him began to cope with Lexx's viciously-protective golem guardian. 

Dmitri believes that one day, he would lead his own Covenant.

"Oh I'm sure he'll like that." Natashya smiled a bit.

"One thing's certain," Toffee frowned, "Whatever punishment Gao is going to get would be TOO good for him!"

***

Within the dungeons, the chained Gao growled in anger, furious that his plans were ruined.

"You're a pathetic excuse for a Dragontail," a dark haunting voice booked out from the shadows.

A dark chilling presence was felt when he hears footsteps approaching, talons scraping the ground at each step.

"Who's there?!" Gao shouted.

He looked nervously at someone approaching him.

"Someone....who can do a better job than you," the figure snarled.

The chained Dragontail gasped, fear enveloping him at the sight of the unknown visitor. A visitor he recognized not too long ago before the Solarians came and invaded Septarsis.

"I thought you were dead," he whispered to the figure in fear.

"Technically...they see it that way." the visitor chuckled.

"W...what are you gonna do, kill me?" he shivered.

The figure outstretches a large black claw tipped with glowing green nails.

"Better than killing you," he chuckled wickedly, "But making you my minion!"

He shoved a claw into Gao's chest, the Septarian screaming in agony as the green energy began to corrupt him to the point his screaming stops.

The chains broke as the figure smirked, watching with pride.

"Arise, my servant." He grinned.

The mutated Gao rose, glowing green veins visible on his skin as the beast growled.

"Good," the figure chuckled, "As long as I can get enough of the new world's most dangerous crooks, my army will be complete."

The two began to leave as the figure summons a portal via a spell, a mage circle forming.

"They will know the day that the Dragon of Death, Shinigami, will finish what he started."

End


	7. Unbleeding Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story is set before Days in Earthni: When Fang accidentally sees one of the Bonemaster's daughters naked, he was chosen to be her husband. But when he rejects her after her numerous attempts to make him love her, the chief of the Bonetails hounds him for breaking his daughter's heart.

Star vs the Forces of Evil Presents: Lizards and Dragons One Shots: Unbleeding Love

(Years Ago)

The Flying-Rufox panted in exhaustion, flapping its wings with all its might so it can return home with its master riding him.

A messenger archeopteryx brought news to Incisor that his eggs are about to hatch.

"I'm coming, Claudia, just hang on," Incisor prayed, hoping he and Ribcage would be able to reach home in no time.

He looked fearful, hoping not to miss it when they hatch.

He sees the Bonetail village where he and the Rippletail, Claudia, lived, beaming with joy that he was able to make back home safe.

Once the chimera landed, he quickly jumps off and ran towards the house where he and Claudia stayed in.

"Claudia!" He called out after he slams the door open.

He entered as he shouted, "I'm here, Claudia! I'm here!"

He searches the house for any sign of her until he hears two babies crying from their room.

He gasped. His kids finally hatched the moment he arrived.

"They...they're beautiful..." he started to smile, "I'm a father..."

The purple-haired Rippletail approached him with tears of joy and beaming with pride, her arms cradling two baby Rippletail boys with one having black hair like his father's and the other being purple like his mother's.

"Two boy Rippletails?" He gasped in astonishment.

"Yes." she smiled.

The Bonetail male reached out and held the boys, his wife smiling as he begins to sob.

"I'm sorry, but I just became a father for these two beautiful boys," he sniffed.

He hugged the boys carefully with tears in his eyes, proud to be the father of two sons.

"Oh Incisor," she leaned into him,smiling at how proud he is for the birth of his sons.

"As far as I know, I'm not the only Rippletail anymore now that Fang and Bones are born."

He nuzzled her as their sons calmed down and slept in his arms.

"And hopefully, there will eventually be more." her husband smiled.

The newly-made parents leaned into one another for a kiss as a few Bonetails that are friends with them cheered in joy that the Rippletails are about to be brought of extinction.

They decided to celebrate with bone sake, one of their famous moonshines, but they had to skip with Incisor and Claudia in fear of hurting the babies with the alcohol.

***

(Present)

The Rippletail brothers whooped as they raced down the street on their Harley Davidsons, Ribcage following them in the sky as they head to one of their favorite areas to test out their motorbike stunts.

"All right, let's see how fast this baby can go," Fang smirked.

He hollered as he performs a wheelie while speeding off, making the pedestrians crossing the street to yelp and dodge as he zooms by while Bones drove after him.

"RUFFIANS!" A squirrel monster shouted at them.

Another yelped, almost dodging from the bike as he shouted, "Maniac!"

But the boys didn't listen to them because if their Bonetail spirits. 

They raced towards the forest where they perform their motorbike stunts,heading into a clearing where an old skateboard park is located.

"These outta show that motorbikes are better than Dragoncycles!" Fang grinned, zooming up a ramp.

He laughed as he performed the stunt successfully.

"My turn!" Bones zooms off the ramp to perform a stunt where he releases his hands and nearly flew off the bike before landing on it safely as the bike hits the ground.

They laughed as the two stopped, hi-fiving one another.

"That was fun, bro!" Fang laughed.

"What's so special about some reptiles that act like motorbikes and taste so good under a fire?" Bone chuckled.

The rugops chimera landed, roaring a bit as they see some police cars heading to their direction.

"Crap!" they spoke.

"We better scoot!" Fang said to his brother, the two preparing to leave.

They decided to split up so the cops won't be able to find them.

Fang just hoped they won't catch Bones if they found their tracks.

***

It was an hour of driving in the woods to lose the cops, and it was worth it and he hoped to find Ribcage and Bones back home safely.

He stopped his bike so he can take a quick wash in the lake.

Afterward, the lizard boy walked to the bushes, approaching the lake with shirt and boots taken off.

However, before removing his pants, he saw someone bathing in the waters, humming while not looking.

"What the-?" he spoke quietly upon noticing.

He tries to take a step back, but he didn't spot a slippery rick from behind him and tripped into the shallow water.

"Ow!" 

It was then the stranger snapped her head to his direction. He gulped.

It was a girl Bonetail.

"Fuck!" He muttered.

The girl, oblivious to her naked state, began to approach him but he immediately got to his feet.

"Listen, ma'am, I am so sorry for intruding here because I didn't know you'd be here and I just wanted to take a bath and get back home before my parents and brother get worried!" He babbled.

"Please, I don't mean any trouble," he continued, not noticing her face.

The girl tilts his head so he can meet her eye to eye. It was surprising for him to see this girl is a pale indigo with long red hair and green eyes. She wore some fang bracelets and a necklace around her neck.

"Uhm? Parley?" He gulped in fear of what the girl is going to do.

It was that moment that he saw her starting to blush.

"Never thought a boy would come before me," she began.

"Uh? What? What's going on?" He gulped awkwardly.

"You are the first to ever see me nude," she grinned, "That means daddy will have to engage you to me and us be married."

"Excuse me!?" He yelped.

He feels strong gusts of wind from behind, glancing back to see a familiar skull-armored gorgonops with a familiar rider on its back.

"Bonemaster!?" He gasped in shock.

"So you saw her nude, didn't you?" he stated to Fang.

"It was an accident, sir!" He protested, getting up, "My brother and I were just escaping the cops and I was about to take a quick wash when I saw your daughter naked!"

Realization hit him like a bomb, "Wait? If your her father then.....Oh fuck no!!"

He face palmed with fear.

"Yes, Skullina is my twelveth daughter among my twenty-three daughters and fourteen sons!" Bonemaster boomed, sliding off Bonecrusher's back.

"And as family tradition in my clan, if a man sees one of my daughters naked, he will be wedded to my daughter as her husband!"

"That is bullshit, you're pulling a Seth on me!" He cried out.

"It has to be done," he spoke, "OR there will be consequences."

He gulped in fear.

"What is your name?" Skullina asked, beaming widely.

"Uhm? Fang and I wa-," he was cut off by her kissing him. When she pulls away, he spat out and nearly ran off.

"People are not going to believe this!" He muttered as he gave a sideway glance at Skullina and Bonemaster.

This, to him, was gonna be one of those days.

***

"Don't worry, Claudia, I promise we will find your son in the woods," Gina said through the phone in her office, "He's a Rippletail raised in a Bonetail environment, how hard can it be for him to die there?"

Suddenly, Fang bursts into her office, surprising the other officers in her office.

"Woah, what the hell happened to you?" Kelly questioned when she saw his panicked state.

"You look like you seen a ghost," Gina points out.

"I...I got engaged!" he spoke in fear.

"WHAT!?" the officers in the room shrieked.

"I'm engaged to one of the Bonemaster's daughters!" He answered.

"You saw her NAKED!?" Gina screeched in shock.

"Yes, but it was an accident!!"

"What the hell is wrong with those guys!?" Talon shouted.

"I-I didn't know she was-" he began protesting.

"Uhm, I don't get it," Talon began, "What is this Bonetail tradition again?"

"In the Bonemaster's family tradition, if a guy sees one of his daughter's naked, he becomes her husband," Gina explained, "And if one of his sons, they're all macho if you see them, they will show off their strength and power to the woman they like with the Bonemaster helping to arrange it."

"That's fucked up on the daughter part," Talon winced.

"I know!" Fang groans, "And now I have to marry her. I don't wanna! But if I don't, something bad's gonna happen!"

"What? He's gonna kick your ass because you rejected his daughter?" Kelly gulped.

"And anybody who wants to help me!"

The police officers gasped in horror.

"I don't want my bones to be used as jewelry!" The Woolett said in fear.

"Me too, Talon's bones are brittle and ugly!"

"Right, I'm out of here!" Talon spoke, "Uh I uh got another crime to stop."

He then darted outside the station as he was heard screaming.

"You're no eagle, you are purebred chicken!!" Fang yelled at the fleeing birdman.

"There has to be a way to get you out of this engagement and prevent us from getting KILLED!" Kelly panicked.

"This is bad, this is bad!" Marco muttered to himself.

"There isn't a way! Not unless..." he muttered.

"Not unless what?" Gina questioned.

"I get help from King Toffee and Queen Kandy! They'll change his mind about using my bones!" He suggested.

"But they went on vacation to Portugal so they can spend time as a family with the new ones," Gina spoke out.

"Lady Miseria? Rasticore?" He panicked.

"They went to Portugal too with their kids!"

"Darn it!" he frowned, "Then who the heck can I turn to at this time of crisis!?

"How about Eclipsa's family and Star's?" Marco suggested, "Star is the Heart Elemental with Meteora as the prodigy of the Darkness Elemental, the Werewolf King called King Romulus."

"Yes! They could help!" He smiled with eagerness.

"Those guys are fully prepared of what's coming! I mean, one is an Elemental with the other a prodigy! They can fend off Bonemaster if things go downhill for me!"

"Wait, do your parents and brother know about this?" Gina reminded.

"No, and the less they know, the better." He grinned a bit, "Besides, I don't wanna be in anymore trouble than it's worth, let alone get them hurt."

"Well, I hope Star and Meteora will protect you," Gina said cautiously, "Because I fear the Bonemaster is going to have a new set of Size Shifter bones for his armor and weapons."

"That will never happen! I swear!" He promised.

He hoped this would work or he'd be in hell.

***

"Where are you, Fang?" the girl asked.

The boy she is about to marry just ran off into the night on his bike. She could have her father's gorgonops to sniff out his scent but she didn't want to scare him with Bonecrusher present.

She just hoped Fang would forgive her father and accept her as his wife.

"Hey!" a voice called to her.

She turned around and saw a Rippletail boy with purple hair approaching her.

"What are you doing here?" Bones asked her.

"Searching for the boy engaged to me," she answered.

"What boy?" He asked, "As far as I know about your family tradition, I feel kinda sorry for this guy."

"I know," she replied, "But I have to find him before dad does and he dies for running away. Fang could get killed!"

"Wha-!? You're ENGAGED to my brother!?" He sputtered in disbelief.

"Your brother?" She echoed in shock.

"Shit," he frowned

"Do you know where your brother is? We can talk so we could understand the situation he's in and could forgive me for taking his first kiss," she hoped with eagerness.

"He’s probably trying to get Star and Meteora’s help to fight back!" He said

Skullina began to panic. Despite being a Heart Elemental and a prodigy of the Darkness Elemental, they're going to get killed by the Bonetail who wears the bones of a thousand Solarians he slain.

"We have to stop them from fighting my father!" She yelped.

"And talk to my brother," he agreed

"IF....we can find him and stop this from happening," she added.

Bones quickly took Skullina's hand and they both raced to his home where he and his brother stayed with their parents.

They sure hoped they can stop Bonemaster from hurting Fang and the others who wanted to protect him from the Bonetail chief.

***

"Fang! You have visitors!" Incisor knocked into his son's room.

"Tell her to fuck off!" Fang's voice was heard shouting from the room.

"It’s me, dumbass!" A familiar voice said

There was silence. And the sound of rushing feet and sounds of ruffling.

"Crap, he got out of the window!" Incisor cursed, racing down the stairway.

"Fang! Please! Reconsider and we can talk!" Claudia shouted to her fleeing son.

"Ahh! Get away, I don’t wanna be with you for a-" he protested before he saw another familiar face following her

"Bones, you traitor!!" He cried out in dismay, hopping onto his bike and struggling to turn it on.

"Come on stupid bike," he mutters as he tried to work it

He growled to himself. Dragoncycles are just animals stuck on wheels, then why do they act like actual motorbikes if they DON'T HAVE FREAKING GEARS AND ENGINES!?

That is so confusing! At least he and his brother chose bikes instead of Dragoncycles that they loved to eat ever since they were little.

With a huge heave, the Harley Davidson roars awake and he zooms off into the street, leaving a huge dust cloud in his wake.

"Wait moron!" His brother shouts

It was too late as he was gone

"Fuck! Fang! We're trying to reconsider the situation we're in!" Bones cursed in anger.

"Does he...hate me that much?" Skullina uttered, her voice cracking with emotion.

"He probably doesn’t even know you yet," he said, not noticing her sorrow, "but we’ll get to him I promise "

The Bonetail girl began to tear up a bit.

"Skullina, you okay?" He called out.

"I...I...." she began to sob a bit

"Woah, woah, woah, girl, you can't possibly have feelings for my brother," he said with worry, "You just met him hours ago."

"I know," she sniffed, "But there is something unique on Fang. And yet....and yet he doesn't seemed comfortable with this marriage. It's no wonder everybody refers these situation as 'going Seth'."

"Damn," he spoke

"Maybe when this is all over, then you can talk with him," he reassure her

She nodded, her sobbing ceasing. Somehow, despite her liking Fang, there is something unique in Bones and she felt close when he comforts her.

"Come on, let's get him before your father finds out he made you cry," he smiled reassuringly.

There was a roar from the forest, scaring the birds and wildlife living there as they saw a streak zoom out of the trees, charging at where Fang left.

"Oh no," Incisor gasped in horror.

"He’s coming!" She gasped as she wiped off her tears completely

"What do we do? What do we do? What do we do!?" Bones chanted, panicking.

"We just have to stop him now before anyone gets hurt!" Skullina ran to where Ribcage stood, hoping onto its back.

"Take me along too!" Bones insisted,hopping onto the chimera's back in front of her.

They darted off together as quick as they could, hoping to catch up to Fang.

***

Fang jumped off his bike, not caring if he is damaging his bike by discarding it to the ground and raced to where the Butterflies are living.

"Fang!" He hears Gina shouting along with police sirens.

He looked at where Gina shouts

He sees the police force, with the DC Unit trying to barricade Bonemaster and Bonecrusher's advance only to be knocked away by the swinging force of his bone battleaxe and the swiping claws of his gorgonops.

"We're gonna DIE!!" Talon screamed, grabbed by the Bonetail chief who threw him a yard away from where he is.

Many were shoved and attacked as they scream from the determined Bonetail getting through

"Well, I'm boned!" Gina gulped, retreating in fear of ending up as trophies or jewelry for the Bonetail chief.

"No wonder he's called the Bonemaster!!" Kelly screamed as she and her dog, Jorby, got snatched up by Bonecrusher when it bites down on the giant dog's tail, flinging them away a few yards away as they screamed in peril.

"How do we stop this guy!?" Marco yelled in terror as his Dragoncycle with the rest of the DC unit try to flee.

"Fuck no!" Bones shouts with fear

He immediately saw his brother charge into the manor as the Bonemaster hops off, roaring as he chases after the fleeing Fang.

"Hold it right there!" He was halted by the appearance of the Heart Elemental herself and the Darkness Elemental's prodigy with their families.

"Back off or else!" Bonemaster roared, slamming his ax down with such force cracks appeared in the asphalt.

"Look can’t he just tell you why it was an honest mistake?" Star spoke

"He made my daughter cry and he rejected her!" He roared in anger.

Hearing the Bonemaster's roar made everyone in town around them buckle to their knees in deep fear. His roar is much more intimidating and scary than a Dragontail's roar.

However, the Butterflys' direwolves charged forward but were smacked away by the Bonetail.

"Seraphina/Magnus!!" Both Star and Moon cried out at their injured wolves.

Bonecrusher roared, ready to charge at the group.

"I’m dead," he gulped in fear as he crouched down

He yelped, scrambling up to his feet before he crashed into Star, the two hugging alongside their families.

"No, don't hurt us!" They babbled in unison in utter terror.

"I don't want my bones to be used as jewelry!" Meteora cried out in dismay.

"Father!" A familiar voice called out to the Bonemaster

The gorgonops stopped snarling upon hearing the voice of its master's daughter.

"Skullina? What are you-?" Bonemaster tried to speak out when he saw Fang's family arriving.

"This has gone on far enough!" She angrily glares

"But....," he meekly tried to protest.

"Father, just because Fang rejected me doesn't mean its necessary," she said, surprising him when she said that.

"Stand down," he told her, "he must be punished "

"No you stand down!" She stomped her feet, "Can't you see you're doing exactly what Seth is doing!"

The mention of Seth made the armored Bonetail freeze in shock. Dropping his ax down, he glanced away.

"But the family tradition has been made for the daughters and sons of the Bonetail chief," he tried to explain, "It has to be this way after your mother died."

"It was also how Queen Kandy’s mother got into the Seth situation in the first place!" She reminded her father

He winced again, knowing it was true.

"So please, Father, just don't punish him for it," she smiled hopefully.

"Because I feel like I'm comfortable with his brother, Bones."

"Wait what?" The confused Rippletail spoke

"Me?" His brother said with surprise

"It seems we don't need traditions to choose who should we fall in love with," Skullina smiled, approaching Bones' side as he glanced in shock at her.

He blushed a bit

"Does this mean I'm out if the engagement?" Fang beamed with joy.

"We're not going to die!?" Star joined in.

"Oh good," Moon smiled

Bones rubbed his head a bit

The Bonemaster sighed heavily at the damage he caused, looking at the groaning officers briefly before sheathing his ax on his back.

"Forgive me for the damage I caused," he apologized to the Heart Elemental, "I get...overprotective of my daughters' feelings and state."

"I know that feeling," Moon replied.

"I....But at least I am happy that my daughter found someone she feels safe with now," he turns to Bones, "I hope you take good care of her,Bone."

"It will be my privilege, Bonemaster," he bowed.

"Besides, it's better to get to know that person first before deciding on your own," she smiled.

He got onto the gorgonops' back, gently nudging to say to move forward, "Sorry for almost killing you!" He called out to the injured cops.

"I think I broke a rib," one cop groaned out in pain.

Fang got up and watched the moment, "I hope I would find a girl that gets my attention one day."

"Yeah," Skullina nodded, "Sorry for stealing your first kiss."

"Yeah," he nodded.

The Bonetail girl pondered for a moment, "How about we just agree to be...friends?"

He smiled, shaking her hand, "I would love that."

It was that sudden moment they hear a portal opening alongside a scream of utter shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEN HERE!?"

They thought it was one of the guys that shout. But it turns out it came from a stunned Toffee.

The horrified half dragon who was with him had only spoke, "Our home!!"

The stunned group glanced at each other, nervously.

Then they all shouted in unison while pointing fingers at each other.

"They did it!" They yelled.

Toffee only face palmed in annoyance as Incisor asked, "I thought you guys were in Portugal."

"We did, but we wanted to check on the state of the town while we're gone," Tetsuro explained.

"Plus, for the good news, Portugal ain't so bad and the Disastorvaynes are having a good time there alongside our parents."

"And the bad news...," Toffee sighed in anger, "Who the fuck is going to pay for the damage here by explaining to me what happened?"

Each looked uneasy at what they heard, the Bonemaster only speaking, "Well, I'll just leave you to your troubles then. Come, daughter. We should get home."

Skullina chuckled nervously a bit as she gets behind her father, Bonecrusher sprinting away from the area with the riders on tow.

"Can I say like.....I was trying to escape marriage?" Fang grinned sheepishly.

He gets a ringtone from his phone, seeing it was Yuriknov calling him. Why would the top hat-wearing Hextail call him at a time like this?

"Make it quick!" He quickly answered.

"Okay, you remember the time you want me to try out some succubus and incubus spells?" Yuriknov's voice is heard from the calamity in the background.

"Yes, why?" he asked.

"Well....I accidentally used the succubus spell in the covenant meeting and all of the girls are running rampant now,wanting to fuck any guy they see," he sheepishly answered.

"What? Why did you do that!?" He screamed, everyone hearing the commotion from his conversation.

"Oh no!" Gina realized, "Don't tell us!"

It was then screams of women sounding horny were heard as Yuriknov continued, "I think you guys better run."

Fang pulled away from his phone, looking a tad afraid of what he just said.

"Fuck me, why does bad things happen to me!?" He screamed, pulling up his bike and then immediately drove off.

Kaida then noticed as she realized, "Everyone...run!"

***

"Natashya, calm down! Its the effects of the succubus spell! Don't let it get over your head!!"

But the bushy-haired lizard was then grabbed by his horny wife and shoved onto a table, his bangs parting so his four eyes are seen looking scared at the situation.

"I'm desperate, darling!" She growls, "And I want you now!"

"Natashya...please!" he tried to protest.

"Nyet, I have Opal!" Leon shouted to the other women cornering him.

"Please," some of them spoke as they neared him, him quickly getting on top of the tables with the fearful Dmitri and the boys.

"I want to feel good," Aida spoke.

"Sis, no! Don't you dare!" Yuriknov shouted.

"Does anyone have a cancelling spell for this situation!?" Gustave shouted in fear, "Annie! Emily! Where are you!?"

"HELP!!" they shouted in fear.

They saw the Rippletail girls getting swarmed out of the hall by the desperate women.

"Now its a good time for a cancelling spell!" Gustave whined in fear.

"And I am NOT getting a tentacle porn treatment from Kirara and her siblings!" Yuriknov added.

"Me too!" Their father shivered.

"AGH! Stop!" Emily shouted as she struggled.

There was a sound of a portal opening outside the hall as Miseria and Rasticore stepped out, shocked to find the terrible situation when they with Toffee and Kandy went to Portugal for a vacation.

"Oh man!" Miseria gasped.

"Crap!" Rasticore groaned as he started to realize.

They hear the Auraboros men screaming inside, cornered by the horny women in the hall.

"Shit, they're going to get snu snu'ed in there!" She saw Dmitri trying to make a break for it, but was tackled into the bathroom by Natashya as she saw glimpses of him getting stripped naked.

"AGH! Stop that!" Dmitri shouted, trying to grab his clothing.

"Now come on, don't be shy!" she grinned, starting to strip herself.

Miseria knew she needed to help them so....without further a do, she Dragon Up'd, a phrase she'd use when she, Rasticore or the others gifted by the gods transform into their dragon forms.

With a flap of her fin-like wings, she bursts into the hall and swooped up the cornered men as best as she can.

"What's the cancelling spell like?" She questioned Leon.

Leon only replied, showing the paper to her, "It's this spell! Now hurry and memorize it!"

She looked at the mage circle and read the instructions of it quickly.

"Okay, I hope this works!"

She uses her tail to form a water wall to protect themselves from the horny women before she proceeds to draw the mage circle by summoning water at her fingertips, drawing it quickly as the mage circle glows.

"Lords and ladies of the 2nd circle, please end this spell before anyone loses their will and mind to lust!" She chanted.

The circle glowed as everything flashed.

There was a slight shockwave as the women began to calm down, returning back into their normal states.

"What happened?" They asked each other as Miseria Dragon Downs, transforming back to normal.

"I hope Dmitri is okay," she darts to the bathroom and opens it.

The group then looked inside, noticing the near nude Dmitri glomped by the near nude Natashya before the wife's spell on her ended, making her realize.

"What the-? Why are you naked!? And why am I holding your clothes!? And why am I naked!?" The female yelped in confusion and shock.

"It's a funny story," Dmitri began replying.

The two in undergarments blushed as the door slammed shut quickly.

"Oh my gods!" Shino shouted, blocking his eyes, "Put some clothes on!"

"Uhm? We let you get decent for a while," she closed the door.

"We were in Portugal for five days and THIS shit is happening!?" Rasticore scolded the Hextails.

"If you hate this, you'll probably hate what happened to the Rippletail boy and the Bonetails." Yuriknov spoke.

"What happened with Claudia's sons?" She suspiciously asked.

"Long story short, Fang angered Bonemaster because he tried to run away from marriage after he saw one of his daughters naked," he quickly explained.

"Oh for fuck sake!" Miseria groaned.

"And...," Gustave drawled, "Bonemaster broke every bone in the police force and has to pay for the damage he caused. Including paying for their insurances."

"Figures," Rasticore groans, "The one time we're away and THIS fucking thing happens."

"Ugh! And we were having a good time in Portugal too!" His wife groaned in annoyance.

"And I was the one who casted that succubus spell by accident!" Yuriknov confessed, "I just wanted to try it out on some caterpillars, I don't know!"

"I didn't even know there was a mirror!" he continued.

They facepalmed. They quickly realized that Dmitri and Natashya has not come out of the bathroom.

"What's taking them so long?" Shino took a peek and yelped.

"Fuck, they're screwing each other in there!"

"Oh no!" A few frowned.

"Don't open it!" Shino said, covering his eyes once again.

"Let's just....let's just fix the issues around here and we can go back to vacationing," Ren suggested, "Hotaru, Sakura, Sasuke and Ai DO need our help back there."

"Right," they nodded, looking uneasy as they began leaving.

As they left, the sounds of the two in bathroom laughing and kissing were heard.

Aida moaned in dismay as her past trauma began to haunt her. Yuriknov held her as he and Gustave begin to leave the area.

"No wonder they banned incubus and succubus spells in the past," Gustave gulped.

"And I almost..." she shuddered, "Oh god, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, sis. It's okay."

With the two issues having been dealt with by the king and queen and the chiefs, those who caused the commotion could learn a thing a two that love can be dangerous if the evil side takes over.

But sometimes, love can be a wonderful thing too if they learn to know one another.

End


	8. Heart of the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story set after The Father and The Snake: Kandy meets her step aunts and uncles, though she might be worried about them having the same hate their grandfather may have. As that happens, Sasuke meets a Mixfang girl who was suffering the same problems as Kandy was before he rescues her from bullies.

Star vs the Forces of Evil Presents: Lizards and Dragons One Shots: Heart of the Dragon

She can hear a faint heartbeat the moment she rested her hand on her stomach. She chuckled softly to herself that her date and proposal by the general himself have finally came true for both of them.

Prism, chief of the Rainbowtails and wife of General Ronin....is pregnant.

And there was a smile on the face

"Ronin, you are one lucky man," she chuckled over her shoulder.

The half dragon was just about to enter when he heard her mentioned it. Noticing her hand on her stomach, he approached her slowly with a stunned face and placed his hand over her belly.

And there was a heartbeat.

"We're going to be parents," he stared to smile with a tear of joy

They nuzzled against their faces as he sniffed, "Now you won't feel left out, Ronin."

He nodded, "Tetsuro and Kaida are going to have more cousins."

"Yes," she grinned, 'And perhaps your grandfather and step family will be eager as well.'

He smiled brightly, "Yeah. Mother told them everything about Kanashimi's upbringing and pain. They'll understand what she's gone through and accept her as their own. After all, I truly love Okiku, Tomoe and Kosuke as much as I love Kandy the moment we first met."

Outside, listening to the conversation, Laxus and Natsu grunted with excitement that their master is going to be a father.

A much better father than Seth.

She hugged her husband carefully with pride 

"Just as long as grandfather's looks and intimidating demeanor doesn't mess this up for us at least," he continued

"It will be fine," Prism reassures

"There's a good reason why he's the head of the Leviathan clan," he warned, "He is much feared as Tsukikage combined."

"He would surely be friends with him," she joked.

"Possibly," he nodded, opening a window so he can pat Natsu's snout.

The two dinosaurs hoped it would go well as well

***

"Yep, I'm pregnant again," Anya said to the girls

Miseria and her captain, Umi, chuckled at that as they busily packed their things for the trip to the arctic area of the Frostfangs. And probably to visit some dragon settlements too.

"Well at least Venus didn't get pregnant again before her therapy session," Ash chuckled.

"Nightwolf had to keep a sharp eye on her," Umi said, Mizuko helping her pack.

"And had her take pills," Mizuko said

Ren and Shino made sure to bring some toys for their baby siblings, especially Tetsuro's and Kaida's because they'd be staying in dragon territory for a few days or so so they can learn and meet the different dragon tribes.

"I'm glad Father agreed on bringing the raptors and the dinos with us," Sasuke spoke out, his raptor, Kagero offering him some things he can pack in his bag.

"It would have been lonely for them if we left them behind," Hotaru smiled as she petted the Indoraptor

"They're right," Miseria agreed, Umbra rubbing against her legs with a purr, "Besides, we can surprise the dragons with our pets."

"But lets make sure they bring something warm for them," Tetsuro fastened a handmade coat for Anubis that will help keep the Indoraptor warm in the cold.

Some mittens for the raptors were put on as of the scarf for the panthers

"Just try not to embarrass us, dad," Ren said to Rasticore who was struggling in the coat made for his spike shoulders

"Oh for god's sake, you forgot to unzip it from the back!" Shino huffed, unzipping an extra zipper on the back that allowed the coat to immediately slip onto him.

"You need to lose some pounds and weight," he muttered, "You're getting flabbier."

"Are you calling me FAT!?" Rasticore roared and choked him by using Shino's scarf to strangle him.

He grunted as Shino snatched another scarf to try to strangle his dad 

Most groaned as they pulled to separate them

"I think Shino has a good point," Ren admitted, glancing at her father's body briefly.

She touched where his stomach below his abs were, poking the small fat shown

"You have started to gain some weight a bit." She continued

"Pretend to CARE!" Ren was suddenly choked by him as she grunted.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!!" she pleaded.

"You should have told me before I ate anything and remind me to workout!!" He yelled.

He quickly released her as she panted.

"Sorry, all that stress and stress eating got me worked up again!" He groans, taking a candy bar to binge 

"Well stop that!" Miseria spoke, snatching it away

"Uhm, Dad, you're eating dog biscuits," Shino cackled as Chase whined.

"Dog biscuits!?" He yelped, spitting out the bar he just ate.

Miseria with amusement only shook her head as Rasticore struggles to get the taste out of his mouth

"Is everyone ready?" Kandy's voice spoke as she entered

"Dad just ate Chase's dog biscuits," Shino laughed as he returns the dog biscuits to the queen.

"Huh? It seems the maids must have switched the dog biscuits with the normal biscuits," she sheepishly chuckled.

"No kidding!" He groaned as he washed his mouth

Miseria smiled when she saw a few of her loyal Rippletails with their husbands and children dressed and ready for the trip.

"The guards are getting the larger ones prepared," Cyril reported, adjusting his wolf pelt cape.

"I hope we would meet my Wintertail parents along the way," Kushina smiled while putting the satchel onto Korihana.

"Probably," Kandy smiled

She was perhaps thankful that her friends were coming with her. She could use some support for when they would arrive to their destination 

***

The portal was opened as Ronin led the way. It would be the first time anyone outside of dragons and himself would be entering the dragon boarders, let alone the Frostfang territory

Like the Frozen Wastelands that cleaved with Yellowstone National Park, the area is littered with ice mountains and snow, but life is visible in the sky and landscape.

"It's good to be home," he whispered that nothing changed in the Frostfangs' territory, home of his mother's family.

He looked at the others entering as well, some still chilly despite wearing warm clothing

"So much colder than the Frozen Wastelands," Kushina whispered, tying her direwolf pelt hood tighter around her.

"Look at the creatures," Glacier pointed, her half Wintertail blood helping her cope to the cold.

They looked amazed at the sight with some surprised at what they saw

"Wow," Kandy smiled

The half dragon woman felt some strange comfort among the weather and many dinosaurs in the realm

The snow dinosaurs were there, yes,with a polar T-Rex and some prowling snow raptors gaining access into a herd of musk oxs. Over their heads, they saw griffins flying over with frost pterodactyls following in the lead.

"A lot like home," Cyril smiled as Korihana chittered in excitement.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Toffee said to his wife

Kandy smiled, amazed as she said, "Very."

Chase panted, nipping at the snowflakes gently floating down.

The direwolf chimera hears howls in the distance, spotting more direwolves approaching with some Frostfang dragons, believing to be their masters, approaching.

The wolf barked at the approaching wolves, earning playful barks from the normal direwolves as they began to surround the chimera, wanting to play with him

"Are you King Toffee and Queen Kanashimi?" The lead Frostfang called out when he and his troop arrived.

"Uh yes." she replied

"We are," Toffee replies

The lead Frostfang and his troop bowed in greeting, "Your grandfather and your stepfamily will be eager to see you. And Ronin, Drake has just arrived with your stepsiblings."

He nodded as a way of thanks to them. Some of the Frostfangs chuckled when they noticed their direwolves playing with the wolf chimera.

"He must be excited about having playmates." The Frostfang dragon grins

"Yes," Kandy smiled, "Chase has a thing of making friends with any kind of wolves he meets."

She whistled for her wolf, her pet sprinting toward her as she pats it on its head.

"I hope there will be more wolves at where our grandfather stays," she smiled.

"There are," the Frostfang leader chuckled, "Direwolves are considered loyal servants and watchers of Leviathan."

She grinned a bit

"Wow," Kaida smiles

He motions to the large and smaller dinos with them, "It will be wise that you ride on your dinosaurs. The journey might be perilous for it is hunting season for the predators here."

"Just like back home," Cyril chuckled as the raptors looked prepared to defend their masters.

"Right," they said with the riders getting on the mounds

Whistling for their direwolves to return to them, the Septarians followed the dragons through the snow-covered path to where they will lead them to the castle of Kandy and Ronin's grandfather.

She hoped it would be a grand time

***

"She's here!" Octavius smiled

Kandy slid off Chase's back just as Ichigo ran towards her and brought her into a big warm bear hug.

"You came!" She cried with glee.

They hugged with joy

"We are so glad you came!" Ryo smiled

Ronin grinned at the happy reunion as his T-Rexes purred at the happy reunion.

"RONNIE!"

He was glomped by a twelve-year-old dragon girl with blonde hair and blue scales that of a Frostfang.

"Okiku!" He lifts his little stepsister with joy.

"Aww she looks so pretty," Kandy smiled

"Is this our stepsister you told us about, Ronin?" A teenage dragon boy with yellow scales and dark blue hair approached them with a dragon girl with blonde hair and pale yellow scales with blue stripes.

"Kosuke...Tomoe...," he grinned at his other two stepsiblings.

Kandy was amazed, smiling with tears of joy. It was her first time witnessing the step sibling

"Wow, so that's her," Tomoe said upon noticing Kandy

"That's her alright," Ronin placed Okiku down, "Kanashimi. Or Kandy she prefers to be called. Former daughter of Seth that King Toffee had vanquished into Hell as his Harbinger."

"Harbinger?" The young dragon glanced at Toffee, his sabertooth skull mask used as a visor on his head.

"Yes I am," Toffee replies

"We helped," Miseria grins proudly

Kosuke grinned boyishly, "The new Rippletail chief who vanquished the White Devil, Fangore. I can see you've brought the very weapon that slain him."

"Yep!" She shows them her trusty sword, The Sword of the Four Beasts, at them, "And I couldn't have done it with Rasticore and my friends!"

"Yeah, hi," Rasticore grinned sheepishly

"He is huge!" Okiku spoke

"You have a carnotaurus!?" Tomoe gasped in awe at Deathlok.

"Forgive my sister, she has a huge love for dinosaurs," Kosuke laughed with glee.

"Are those two the sons of Magmakith the Dinosaur King, Ronnie?" She points to Laxus and Natsu.

"Yes," Ronin grinned, "They have been with me since their father sacrificed himself to save your stepsister."

The younger dragon sympathized them by stroking the two T-Rexes' noses.

"I know how you feel after our stepmother died," she said them, trying to smile kindly at them.

"Where's Stepfather Drake and Grandfather?" Ronin asked Kosuke.

"They're having a chat somewhere," Kosuke spoke, "Grown up stuff I bet."

"You must be tired from the journey here," Ichigo insisted, "Come, we can show you your rooms where you'll be staying."

"Thanks, Auntie," Tetsuro thanked her, "I hope there's a fireplace for our dinos too."

"Yeah it's freaking cold for some of us," Rasticore shivered a bit and almost sneezed

"Our servants have already prepared everything for the cold-blooded," Ryo informed, "I hope you don't mind our meals having a dash a mint in them."

"We don't mind," Kushina giggled, surprised that Frostfang cuisine is similar to Wintertail cuisine.

"Thanks," Shino grins

The empty unused hall in the castle has been converted into a giant-sized penthouse for dinosaurs with a giant fireplace and nests compiled of musk ox and woolly mammoth pelts to give the dinosaurs warmth as they sleep.

For Korihana and her half-snow children, they freely roamed the castle as Mammon and the rest of the Sins lounged in the hall.

"This place is huge!" Shino grinned, "Bigger than Toffee's place!"

"It is," Kaida smiled

Ren smirked as she was near Tetsuro

"Whatcha thinkin' about, Tets?" She asked.

"Well, for starters, me, Kaida and our brothers and sisters share Kenji, Leviathan and Bahamut's bloodlines," he answered, "It's surprising that we have all three of these famous figures' blood flowing through our veins."

"Yeah, especially finding out our dad is a Fangtail," Ren nodded in agreement.

"That is true."

As the older siblings looked around, Sasuke has ventured out of the castle built near the village full of Frostfangs.

"I should write my own guide about dragon tribes," he grinned, jotting down notes into his personal notebook as Kagero chittered over its master's excitement of discovery.

"This is so amazing," he smiled before pondering, "I wonder what the Greenfang dragons are like?"

His raptor squawked with curiosity and eagerness to know before he finished writing down.

"Why can't you just leave, Plague Girl!?"

They turned to the source of the shouting, spotting a group of kids surrounding and shoving down a dragon girl the same age as Sasuke into a wall.

On closer inspection, she doesn't look like a Frostfang.

"Kagero," he commanded his raptor.

The raptor glanced as it nodded with the two heading onward to the girl being picked on

Before the kids could do any more damage on the girl, Sasuke suddenly appeared, blocking her from them.

"Leave her alone! What's wrong with her being a different dragon!?" He demanded defensively.

"She's the granddaughter of the Dragon of Death himself!" A boy shouted with hatred.

"Just like Mom," he realized in his thoughts.

"A loser by any other name," the snobby girl spoke

The grey lizard frowned, "Just because she's related to a monster doesn't mean she's truly a monster!"

Kagero roared at the bullies, startling them when it suddenly appeared behind them unnoticed.

"I can call my father's pack here if you want," he threatened.

They scream and ran from the threat

The girl meanwhile was crying before Sasuke showed his hand to her

"Its okay, you're safe now," he smiled kindly with the half-snow raptor chittering in a friendly manner.

The dragon girl stood up, beaming a bit that someone saved her. The girl has dark grey scales with the flaps of her wings black. Her tail has an arrow shape at the tip and her yellow horns are very long.

"Thank you," she shyly smiled.

"They won't bug you for a while," he smiled, "I'm Sasuke by the way."

The new dragon girl smiled widely, "I'm Kuromi."

She fiddled with her hair a bit

"So what's this about you being a granddaughter of the Dragon of Death?" He asked curiously, "And I mean it in I'm kind of curious way."

"Well....you see....," she began when a yellow female dragon with pale yellow feathery wings landed next to her.

"Kuromi, are you okay?" She asked with worry,checking her.

"I'm fine, Mother," she smiled, "Sasuke saved me from them."

He smiled a bit, "She should be more careful."

The mother hugged her daughter a bit.

"My mom and uncle were the children of Seth," he explained, "They were a result of a loveless marriage and my grandmother sent my uncle to my aunts and uncles. As for my mom, she had a terrible upbringing because she was half dragon and half Septarian and so.....I kind of see my mother in you, Kuromi."

The dragons were shocked by his story, "I'm sorry of what your mother and your grandmother went through, Sasuke," the mother dragon said with sadness.

"It sounds horrible," Kuromi spoke.

"But it all worked out in the end." Sasuke smiled, "Seth is no more and grandma can rest her soul."

This brought the dragons' spirits up a bit, "Anyway, who EXACTLY is the Dragon of Death?"

The yellow dragon held her daughter close, seemingly out of fear, "He was the descendant of Tiamat, the Apocalypse Dragon, lost himself in the dark ways of Devilfang magic and becoming some kind of anti-prophet. However, his son, that is Kuromi's father, didn't share his heart."

"We both fell in love and had Kuromi together but when his father learned of this, he wanted to take Kuromi away to become his prodigy but Kuromi's father sacrificed himself to give us time to escape before the Dragon Elders gathered and sent him into the farthest reaches of the Phantom Realm."

"Phantom Realm? Is that like.....?"

"Purgatory," she nodded, "A prison for monsters like him."

"What name did he go by anyway?"

She whispered quietly so no one can hear her, "Shinigami."

He looked surprised at what he heard.

"So that explains it." he said.

He gently took Kuromi and her mother's hand, "You two should meet my mother. If Kuromi has a power that she can't control, perhaps she and her family will figure out on helping you controlling it."

"After all, my mother has been through that same path you took in the past."

The two looked at him, then at each other for a moment.

"Can they?" Kuromi asked.

"My mother and uncle possess Bahamut's dark flames," he smiled, "But they can control it now. And my mom also controls ice like Leviathan."

"I guess your uncle has more of Bahamut's blood in him then," she guessed.

"Yes," he nodded, "But my mother will need to learn to control both sides if she can control her inner demons."

The mother seemed hesitant until she nodded, "Thank you for your help, Sasuke. We really appreciate that."

"Its no problem," he blushed, "I didn't get your name, Miss..."

"Horiko." she smiled, "Horiko Ryusuuke."

He smiled, "Okay, Miss Ryusuuke. I promise you, you and Kuromi will love my parents and their friends the moment we enter the castle. Trust me, they are very good people."

***

Shino got choked by Rasticore again for disturbing his workout in the private gym when he threw a snowball at his face.

"I was trying to get myself back in perfect condition!" he shouted as he choked his son.

"You're still fat, no matter what!" He choked as he struggled

"What the heavens is going on here!?" Hyogamaru shouted at the entrance of the gym.

His younger sister gasped at the sight of the frilled lizard choking his son, "You dare strangle your child like that!?"

He looked uneasy, dropping his son before quickly speaking, "He started it by shaming my body issues!"

"I was only pointing the truth, dad!" he glared.

"I don't care who started it," she frowned, "I'll end it!"

"You think that's bad? You should see my mom choke that Pie Man for trying to give her poisoned pie," he drawled.

Miseria sighed as the rest of the Disastorvayne girls arrived.

"Forgive me for his temper, its becoming a habit now after Shino hatched," she apologized.

"And we just went along with it," Ren groaned.

The ice dragons looked uneasy, "Does your family strangle anyone in your anger?"

"Yes," they groaned.

"Well nevermind that," Ichigo huffed, "But no strangling in this household, alright!?"

Each Disastorvayne family member looked at one another before speaking, "Fine."

"But my point about dad still fat remains-" Shino began before his mother nudged him to be quiet.

"SHH. Shino." Miseria whispered, "They'll kick us out if you make comments like that and get choked again."

Shino knew it was gonna be harder than it looked

"Dammit, no point in cursing it out, huh?" He pouted.

"Go to your room, young man," she ordered, "Perhaps be of good use by looking after Elias and the babies."

He sighed, going to his room, saying, "Yes mom."

"Forgive, Shino, he has a bit of a rebellious spirit in him," Miseria sighed, "And it was that time that Rast first choked him after he was born because of that spirit."

"I understand, Miseria," Hyogamaru nodded.

"I guess it's in their DNA sometimes." she continued.

"You think?" Rasticore grumbled.

"But at least Ren is alright after she was born," she smiled, patting her daughter's back, "But...but she has developed a habit of choking Hekapoo."

"I think there's a good reason why she did it," Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, same here with Hekapoo."

Momentarily, Skadi, Hyogamaru's Wintertail mate walked out from a room and approached them, making the older dragon smile.

"Skadi." he smiled, looking at her as he gave her a kiss.

"Hello, Hyogamaru." she blushed after kissing.

"So this must be the lucky girl who got your attention," Miseria smiled a bit, recognizing her during the vision she saw during sex.

"Yes, I am Skadi, a warrior of the Wintertail tribe," she bowed.

"Its an honor of meeting you, Skadi," Kandy's voice is heard as the half dragon approached.

She turned, noticing the queen with her husband and in laws approaching.

"It's nice to meet you." Toffee spoke calmly.

The Wintertail woman bowed ceremoniously, "Hyogamaru has told me all about you two. Including the former Immortal Monster's sister and her lover."

They smiled a bit as Cyril grinned, "I guess we'll see a ice themed Fangtail one day, huh? I can't wait to see my future in-law."

It was then Kushina noticed, "Why is Rasticore at the gym, Miseria?"

"Trying to lose weight until Shino disturbed his peace," she dryly sighed before leaving the room.

"Has anyone seen Fen, Gar and Glace?" Ren asked the adults, "They just wandered off after they unpacked."

"Yeah, now that I think about it..." Kushina spoke, "They were eager to see the entire castle."

"Possibly to learn more a out Frostfangs as we speak," the Wintertail male mused.

"Is grandfather and Drake waiting for us by chance?" Kandy asked one of her aunts and uncles.

Ken only replied, "They are discussing serious matters. They will come to us when the time comes."

She wondered what the discussions were about, though.

***

The middle age siblings went around the place with the Phagetail and Wintertail cousins, touring the place before spotting Sasuke with the mother and her daughter approaching the gates.

"Its going to be okay," he reassured them, "My brothers and sisters understand you and your daughter when we get inside. Just wait here."

He approached to one of the guards, "Hi, I brought some guests to the castle."

The guard looked up and spotted Horiko and Kuromi, looking uneasily, "Its cool. Mom and Kuromi are the same and I understand that. Besides, she's a good girl and would NEVER hurt anyone."

"Sasuke?" Glacier replied with surprise with them approaching.

"Hey." he grinned sheepishly, "This is Kuromi and her mother, Horiko. A couple of people were hurting the girl and Kagero and I had to step in."

His cousin smiled, gently reaching a hand out to Kuromi, "Hi. It's nice to meet you, Kuromi. My name is Glacier."

She looked surprised as the two shook hands.

"And we're Sasuke's older siblings, Tetsuro and Kaida." Kaida smiled.

She smiled, touched by their kindness for the first time.

"She's Horiko, Kuromi's mom," he introduced the yellow dragon, "They picked on her because she's the granddaughter of a monster."

"I understand," Tetsuro pats Kuromi's head, "Our mother suffered the same way too."

She sighed a bit.

"This is surprising," Kaida replied as she looked at her, "And I thought we were amazing looking."

"None of them saw it that way," Kuromi sadly said.

Kagero growled a bit, "Perhaps we should bring them in or something. Who knows what'll happen if they accidentally activate her powers like what happened with Mom."

"She's right, Kuromi needs a lot of training to control her demons and make people see that she isn't a monster," Tetsuro nodded.

"Maybe step-grandpa's in this room," Kaida spoke as she pointed, "I think they might be talking with our great grandfather. He could probably help."

"No, wait!" One of the guards spoke as she slowly opened the door.

As she did, a voice spoke out, "And so Seth's daughter's finally going to show herself."

The dragon girl halted when she she saw a much older blue dragon with a golden dragon sitting across the desk, speaking without noticing her.

"That must be Drake," she whispered to herself, looking at the golden dragon.

"And yet," the blue dragon continued, "she has not even KNOWN about controlling her dark powers?"

"I assure you from Ronin's messages," he spoke cautiously, "That she has not awakened any of the power that belonged to the blood of Bahamut for years."

"But that doesn't spell the case that she can control both ice and dark fire!" The older dragon boomed, "Unlike Ronin who has enough training from the Shadowfangs!"

"We both know it's because she was neglected all those years from everyone that she never had the training!" he protested.

"But what if she goes out of control and destroys our kingdom, huh?!" he angrily spoke, his katana held firmly. "And then what will happen to everyone? We'd be as extinct as the Rippletail lizards!"

"They're not extinct!" Kaida suddenly shouted, surprising the two dragons.

"If you don't believe me, ask Miseria and Umi!"

The two looked stunned at the ones who eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Besides, she's not dangerous!" Kaida continued to protest.

"She never hurts anyone in her life. But when Fangore drove Comet to madness to make Moon believe my parents murdered her, her state worsened. It was her trauma that made her lose control, do you understand me?"

"What's going on here?" Ronin halted when he saw Kaida in the room with his stepfather and grandfather.

"Prince Ronin," one guard spoke, "She was intruding in your father and grandfather's meeting."

"Because they were badmouthing my mom!" Kaida protested.

The grandfather of Ronin and Kandy glanced at the child. She had some spunk like her own mother.

"Forgive her intruding, you two." Ronin bowed.

"If it weren't for Dad and her friends, she would have gone down that dark path of no return."

The half dragon rested his hands on his grandfather's shoulder, sternly looking at him in the eye as the others slowly entered, "You accepted me after my mother sent me here after I was born. Why not Kanashimi?"

"Please....she's not a monster like Seth."

"It's the others that may not fully accept her if her powers were to go out of control." the dragon in suit explained sternly.

"What about this girl?" she pointed to Koumi, "She's a dragon and yet they pick on her too!"

"Treating her like a monster!" Sasuke spoke behind her.

"Don't you see?" Kaida explained, "This is the same situation mom was in and led to the events that happened in Mewni!"

The blue dragon sighed, face palming a bit. He knows they have a point, but there were reasons for the old laws to be the way they were.

"Father, it was because of the old laws, Kinjiru suffered at the hands of Seth!" Octavius tried to bring reason into him, "It was our old laws that made her suffer. And all we did was hide like cowards after one of own was taken."

"That's why we broke it when we planned to meet her," Ken said.

"Father..." Ichigo spoke, "The old laws may have been useful in the old days, like when our ancestor dragons with the lizards ancestors spotted the first Mewmans hiding in the stump with horrible vibes, but the laws are also not only outdated, but also hurt many people."

Each looked concerned at the dragon in suit pondering a bit.

Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes.

"I loved Kinjiru," he sobbed, his voice cracking, "I could have saved her if it weren't for these laws."

He covered his face in shame, "Leviathan would think I'm a disgrace for not saving one of her own!"

They looked at him with some sympathy.

"And hearing all the things that my granddaughter had been through...I'm not even sure if she would want to even face me." he sobbed.

"Grandpa?" Kandy's voice spoke.

He, hearing her voice, looked at the teary smiling half dragon shedding tears while lifting his chin up as the crowd of lizards and dragons gathered.

"Kanashimi?" He held her shoulders gently, a slow smile appearing on his face, "You look just like your mother!"

Both smiled softly before the two hugged.

"I wanted to meet you all..." she spoke in tears, "And knowing I have a family outside my father...is the best thing I could ever ask for."

"I'm sorry we couldn't save you back then," he said through sobs.

"I understand, Grandfather," she whispered, rubbing his back.

The golden dragon rose up, approaching Kuromi, "I heard about what happened to Incubus, your father. As far as I know," he smiles, "You have your father's pure heart. You're nothing like your grandfather."

She smiled happily with tears.

"If you wish...my daughter and I will be loyal to you Frostfangs to the end." Horiko spoke to them, hugging her daughter.

"Or in my care," he pets her head, "I have some Devilfang allies that can help her control her powers."

"Thank you, Drake," Horiko thanked him with joy.

"And me?" she asked.

"Perhaps we COULD train you and the grandchildren to control both sides." he chuckled.

"That'd be great, Drake and Sir...wait, some of us didn't exactly get your name." Ren asked the grandfather dragon hugging his granddaughter.

"Kougato," he answered.

"Kougato? Sounds a little odd but that sounds alright," she shrugged.

After a moment, Rasticore began realizing, "Wait, what exactly happened when the first Mewmans were spotted?"

***

The dinner was eventful as the stories were told and the lizards and dragons chatted while laughing heartfully, having a good time.

"So this Gao has been using these Fangtails and Mixfangs as lifestock for his black market trade?" Tomoe gasped in utter horror at Iruka and Oki's story.

"Yes, he wasn't really nice." Iruka frowned, "We found out the hard way we lost our moms and dads through him."

"He was a jerk!" Oki frowned, "At least karma hit hard."

Chase the wolf chimera senses something, spotting a giant blue wolf with dragon wings, horns and tail approaching the wolf as both wagged their tails playfully.

"Ah, Skyfrost," Kougato patted the dragon-wolf's head, "It seems he likes your chimera, Kanashimi."

"I had no idea you had these strange dinosaurs," Kosuke pointed to Anubis and Zeus.

"They use to live in the Neverzone." Tetsuro explained, "But we rescued them and they lived with us since."

"One question, why did you name them Anubis and Zeus?" Okiku asked curiously.

"Well....I guess it has something to do with Anubis' scary face," he chuckled, "Anubis is the Egyptian God of the dead after all."

"And Zeus...Zeus can be as powerful as that Greek god, Zeus." Kaida grinned.

Drake, meanwhile, looked interested in the stories his stepdaughter and friends explained.

"So Rasticore, the frilled lizard there, is actually a Fangtail?" he asked.

"He was, but we never found out until the day before we ended Seth once and for all." Toffee spoke, drinking his bourbon. "The other Fangtails were extra precautions."

"And after we beat Seth, I was named chief of the Fangtails..." Rasticore explained, "And uh...after that incident with Gao, I'm still not use to being a full time leader of a tribe. Hell I never led anything before in my entire life 'til then!"

It was true. Most of the time, Rasticore was mostly at the sidelines when it comes to groups or having been in an army.

"And you lost your arms and eye once?" Ryo gasped.

"Yes, it was complicated." Miseria sighed, "But at least we manage to recover them."

She was thankful she left out the kinky details of how Rasticore's arm and eye were restored, let alone the body that was small temporarily.

"Heck, I use to believe I was human before Leafe told me otherwise." The Rippletail explained.

"Being a chief isn't easy for me," Miseria groaned a little, remembering one incident where she and the others thought Puma's joint was a conspiracy.

"To be honest," Rasticore explained, "If I hadn't met Miseria when she was human back then, then none of this would have been possible, let alone me, Miseria, Toffee, and Kandy being leaders."

"I'm quite surprised that Tetsuro has the ability to see ghosts," Kougato stated.

"It was thanks to the ghosts that we learned about the Neverzone," the dragon boy chuckled nervously.

He looked seriously a bit, "Some of the ghosts weren't really evil, they were spirits of those that died from the Drow King."

"At least those that suffered from the Drow King and his minions can rest easily." Kaida said.

"And if it weren't for us remembering who our parents are, we couldn't have beaten him," Shino said.

"I mean, the first thing I remember about my parents is my father choking me after I was born."

The dragons looked stunned.

"You STRANGLE your child!?" Drake said, flabbergasted by this reveal.

"He started it!" Rasticore protested as he groaned.

"Easy for you to say, fatass," the young lizard mumbled.

"Stop calling me fat!"

Before he knew it, he began to choke Shino in front of everyone as they gasped in horror.

"I'll teach you to call me fat!!" he growled to his son as he choked with Shino snatching a napkin, trying to choke his own dad.

"And your mother, Yashi, was of the Chaosus clan who perished...HOW?!" Ichigo spoke with annoyance to the frilled lizard.

"We just learned she was a wingless Greenfang, that's all!" Shino grunted, strangling his father with the napkin.

"As far as I know, grandma was a maid for the dumbass Avarius family," Ren chuckled, "They had no idea she was a dragon."

"Or a chainsaw expert." she continued, trying to pull her dad and brother apart.

"Let go off me, FATASS!" the young lizard screeched before he was finally pulled away from his father.

"I think I know where he got it," Hyogamaru sighed, "There has been a rumor that Yashi choked one of the Avarius children for calling her a useless reptile."

A few looked uneasy at what they heard.

"I guess frills and light green scales aren't the ONLY thing you inherited from your mother." Miseria groaned.

"I thought I got it from my dad's side," he groaned, hiding his face with shame.

"At least this Caruso and Lynx people are gone now," Ryo said with a sigh of relief, "These two could have been in the Phantom Realm with Shinigami or in an insane asylum."

"Yes," Kandy nodded, "They were just creepy. I'm glad that I never saw them again after what happened to me."

The dragon looked interested, asking his granddaughter, "That reminds me...you never explained that missing finger of your husband's or the missing arm and eye of Rasticore's when you two mentioned how the limbs were lost. And yet, they're here now."

"Moon used the Darkest Spell on Toffee to scare off the army," Kandy answered, "Rasticore perhaps when someone used the same spell on him too."

"Or used a weapon made from a Philosopher's Stone, I don't remember." Rasticore added.

"Since you're staying for a while, you can explain the details." Kougato grinned.

Rasticore rubbed his head, saying, "Well those tales DID lead to two events: Me getting a job at the Assassin's Guild when everyone else ran away-"

"Didn't you run away too before finding Toffee and planned to get the finger back?" Miseria began explaining.

"AND," he interrupted, "How Kandy awoke from her coma."

The Frostfangs were shocked by the mention.

"You were in a coma?" Kosuke questioned in shock.

"Yes," Kandy nodded, "I had been since Comet's Mewberty craze that Fangore did to her."

"But who...who looked after you when you were in a coma?" Octavius asked with worry.

Umbra and Chase each nuzzled into her hand, the dragon girl petting her wolf's head.

"Chase mostly did while Toffee visited every day to check on me." she smiled. "Would you like to hear the story of how I awoke?"

"Perhaps at the fireplace after dinner." Kougato grinned, "I'd love to hear how he got her to wake up."

"Plus, I think I better get Elias to bed," Ren began to leave, "Its past his bedtime alongside the other babies."

"Agreed," Ai said with a nod, following her.

The babies yawned before falling asleep, the servants assisting.

"Besides, the last thing we need to worry about is them getting in trouble." Oki spoke.

"If Lynx or Caruso ever came to me, I'd punch them." Miseria frowned. "Besides, wherever they are, I doubt we'll see them again."

But little did they know was it wasn't.

***

"So the entire Frostfangs finally united with the daughter of Seth."

A dark shadowed figure glanced at the vision through a crystal on his hand. The corrupted Gao growled a bit before he gestures to calm down.

"This Lynx and Caruso fellows sound interesting," the figure chuckled, "I wonder how they got appointed by Seth to become one of her suitors."

"Perhaps we should visit them," Gao insisted.

"They're hard to locate," the figure said.

"Yes...but that won't mean we won't find them...after all, they'll want to see their princess again."

He shuts the vision off as he sets his sights on his minion, "Tell me where to find Lynx and Caruso. I have a feeling you know where they are kept and located."

For they have plans for the royal family...

End


	9. Lizard Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story set after Heart of the Dragon: As the dragons hear the stories, Miseria uses her dragon up powers to show them and the others the tales of what happened in different timelines for Toffee, Kandy, Miseria, and Rasticore back in the past!

A/N: Story is set after Heart of the Dragon.

Star vs the Forces of Evil Presents: Lizards and Dragons One Shots: Lizard Stories

At the fireplace, inside the Frostfang castle where the royal family and friends were staying, each sat down to their respective seats with the babies having earlier put to bed.

Kougato was especially curious on their stories.

"This Assassin's Guild.....its funny that Miseria went and threatened the other assassins when you were recovering," he mused to Rasticore.

"Yeah, I was still in my tiny mode when recovering," Rasticore explained, still feeling ashamed of having to regrow from a single limb for hopefully the final time.

"Look on the bright side," Miseria grinned, "At least you had me while recovering."

"And Deathlok, too."

She snickered when she remembers the time Deathlok made his appearance to scare the assassins when she was not around. They were pretty terrified that Rasticore has a pet dinosaur.

"Yeah, that was true." He smiled a bit.

"So how exactly DID it happen?" Octavius asked.

"How do we start......?" Miseria began by tapping her chin, "It all started after Rasticore got recovered thanks to Howl and Cyril...."

"Me?" Cyril asked.

"You got approval from Howl, remember?" Kushina reminded him.

"Oh yeah, the final ingredient for the potion."

"And afterward, Rasticore and I decided to join together at the Assassin's Guild. I kept protecting him, except at one point where Star accused him of using-" Miseria continued.

"I think they meant how Rasticore became a bounty hunter and Toffee awoke my stepdaughter." Drake asked.

Octavius was confused by this, "What did Star accuse you of, Rasticore?"

"Star thought I and another assassin named Babs stoned the queen with Yadda Yadda Berries!" Rasticore frowned, "The nerve of her, thinking I was the one who would stone the very queen who saved Toffee's body!"

"But it got a little worst during Eclipsa's coronation," Miseria winced, remembering her outburst at Star that made the girl cry off.

She held her arm, explaining, "I was in labor during the coronation and after I laid the eggs, we made it only to see them being accused by Rhombulus of freeing Globgor before the crystal head dork confessed and later...once things settle down, a depressed Star came to us and I yelled at her for a few things, venting the rest of my after labor frustrations at her, her leaving Mewni in tears."

She sighed heavily, her panther chimera rubbing against her back, "I didn't mean to be such a jerk at her."

She petted Umbra as she continued, "And even after I did some apologies myself, I still feel somewhat guilty."

"Oh gosh, I didn't even know," Kandy spoke with concern.

"That's why I stopped Kandy from killing herself when she was about to kill Spector in her rage," she finished with a sigh.

"You all could have seen me charging at the Mewmans who started the racial riot during the Cornball game."

Rasticore nodded, "She's right. She was labeled as a Soccer Mom by a few Mewmans."

She groaned, never living it down.

"She nearly punched the guy to death when she charged in. And that was when Natashya took the picture of her threatening a Mewman kid bullying their daughter."

"Groan." she spoke.

"And it turns out that the Goth Lizards...they're actually Russian AND a mafia." Kandy said, "But I think thanks to the events that happened when we restored magic, they can be themselves now without fear of hiding."

"That explains the rumors of suspicious lizards roaming around Monster Town," Octavius stated, "We heard they with the other covenants saved the captured monsters and Mewmans by eliminating the other Solarians."

"And thus, starting the Solarian hunt on the rare remaining Solarians," Miseria finished

"Yep," they nodded.

"And what of you?" Ken asked Toffee, "Tell us...what IS the story of how she awoke and Rasticore became an assassin?"

The lizard, the king of Septarsis, only spoke, "Our story happened...after Moon shot my finger..."

He looked at the finger that was tattooed, how he remembered that moment, that one moment that...

"I would know..." he continued, his eyes closed with a frown, "I remember because...I'll never forget what she did..."

"Too bad we can't visualize it." Tetsuro said.

"I think.....I think my dragon powers can do something," she Dragon Up'd, surprising the dragons in the room as she conjures up some water form a vision in front of them.

"Wait, what?!" One of them ask in surprise.

"We learned a lot about our dragon forms while we were growing up," she explained, "We'll tell you about that story another time."

The waters splashed a bit as they looked at the visuals, showing the sceneries around them changing.

"Enough of this!" they heard what sounded like the past Toffee speak, each turning.

They looked at the lizard general having glared at the young Moon about to use her spells as he glanced.

He had no time to play games, let alone be dealt with any of the new queen's spells.

The past Toffee rose his hand, preparing to snatch the wand away as the clouds had overloomed the camp, as if something bad was going to happen.

Moon, not knowing she was tricked by Fangore, aimed her darkened wand at Toffee and fired a dark beam, severing his finger.

The Sins and dinosaurs gasped in shock of what they just witnessed.

As the finger was shot, Kandy watched in horror in what she witnessed.

He was flung as the crowd gasped and watched, the past Rasticore with jaw opened in somewhat horror as he fell.

When he fell, Lilith and Lucifer ran to his side as they watched the severed finger disappear. The other five raptors snarled but Lucifer roared, commanding them to halt.

The past Toffee got up, then glared as he spoke, "Have you learned nothing?"

He smirked, showing his hand as his finger tried to regrow. However, to their notice, the finger crumbled to dust as a purple deadly butterfly flew away from his hand and disintegrated, him glancing at it.

It was at that moment, one of the past monsters spoke in fear, "IT'S NOT GROWING BACK!!"

Many, including Rasticore's past self, all ran with most screaming and some like Ripjaw heading into the forest while the sins, having realized what had happened, rushed to one of the tents, hurrying to find something to help with his finger.

As that happened, the grunting past Toffee got up, then glared at Moon, angrily walking away as he dusted himself.

"Dad..." Kaida realized with worry.

The raptors and dinosaurs snarled, death glaring at the queen before they ran after their masters. But Lilith stayed behind for a while to give Moon a message.

"You just brought this upon yourself," Moon guessed the raptor's message through eye contact.

Unbeknownst by the young queen, she didn't sense Fangore, in elf disguise, smirking in cruel delight of what she did.

"So Fangore WAS watching the entire time!" Shino angrily glared, "I can't believe he'd been spying as well!"

"Still dad, how could you abandon your general like that?" Ren shouted to her present dad.

"Look, it's not over yet! It'll explain!" he spoke as he pointed.

As he pointed, the past Rasticore spoke, "Fuck this is not good! Now Moon has Toffee's finger..."

He stopped a bit, realizing as he spoke to himself, "No, you are not taking the coward's way out. You're going after that damn finger tonight at the queen's bedroom! Yeah, that's where she probably sent it."

The past Deathlok looked uneasy about his plan. But no matter what, he will always be there if anything goes wrong and he'll swoop him to save him.

The scene then showed Toffee angrily punching the tree as the raptors tried calming him down.

"This...this is the thanks I get for saving her life?!" the past Toffee angrily spoke.

He knew not to let his anger out on anyone outside his raptors, let alone Kandy, when out in public.

Lilith frowned, hoping the queen gets her message before she left. The raptor will never forgive Moon for listening to Fangore's trick.

Akuma roared in fury, wanting to punish the queen by Lucifer nudged him to calm down.

"No, Akuma," he spoke, trying to calm down as he fixed his hair, "Vengeance will only lead to more suffering. And besides, I'll find my own way to get my finger back."

The raptors figured out what he's planning to do. Sighing, they obliged him by following him.

"And besides," he continued, "I need to see how my princess is doing."

He took out a dimensional scissors, opening the portal as they were gone.

"Huh, that is something," Miseria pondered.

"But there is that situation dad is about to do," Shino pointed to the change of the vision. 

They see Deathlok lifting Rasticore up to the highest part of the Butterfly Castle, the carnotaurus quickly snatching a watchman and devouring him quickly just before he screamed.

Once at the top, the past Rasticore went in the bedroom window.

"Okay, good." He began quietly, "Now I just need to..."

He slowly reached his arm out to where he thought the dresser drawer was at.

"Come on....come on!" He whispered, reaching into the object.

The dinosaur perked up in alarm, smelling the scent of the MHC coming. He quickly grunted at Rasticore to get out of there now.

It was then he felt, instead of a wand piece or finger, he felt something fleshy.

"Shit!" he muttered as he began to realize what he just grabbed.

In a state of panic, the dinosaur roared for him to say that he needs to make a run for it NOW!

But the roar alerted the guards and the MHC.

"DINOSAUR!" a watchman screamed.

"AHHH!! MY BREAST!" a voice spoke from behind the curtain he reached.

"You grabbed a breast instead of the wand or finger?!" Miseria angrily shouted.

He just hid his face in shame and embarrassment just as the past Rasticore yelped, stumbling back before crashing into a wall.

Outside, the guards fired arrows at Deathlok but the magic arrows showed no effect on the carnotaurus. Snarling, he swung his tail and bashed them down.

"That explains that you tried," Kandy spoke, "But how did-?"

It was at that moment, a familiar black beam, as if by instant without the chant, shot around the room, ricocheting around as Rasticore struggled to escaped.

As the beam split to two beams, Rasticore noticed too late, his left arm cut from the bottom of the shoulder and his eyeball were shot at as he screamed, falling out of the tower before landing on Deathlok.

The carnotaurus gasped at his missing limbs. He quickly picked him up by the belt around his pants and charged off, bashing the guards that tried to stop the dinosaur.

As they went off into the forest, the present Rasticore, watching that painful memory, started shedding tears.

"I didn't remember until now..." Rasticore said, "But that hurt...badly! So bad, I lost consciousness and didn't remember if it was Moon or a Philosopher Stone that did it to me."

The scene in the vision slowly changes to Deathlok setting Rasticore down. The dino whined sadly at what happened to him, trying to nudge him awake.

"Deathlok?" A familiar female voice gasped.

He looked up and saw Axia approaching them.

She gasped, noticing her adopted brother's limbs missing.

"Damn, what happened to you, bro?" she spoke.

She looked worried, genuinely worried, lifting the unconscious male.

"Hang in there, bro!" She prayed as she got onto the carnotaurus' back with him in tow and rode off towards Death's Paradise.

"And that is when you got your fake arm and eye," Miseria finished.

"Yes..." he said, "I didn't expect her to care this much back then."

They later saw Rasticore sitting on a bed, checking out his metal arm and gem eye in a mirror as the blacksmith nervously fiddled his fingers.

"There were no more spare parts for your eye," the blacksmith apologized, "This gem is all I could use."

He sighed a bit sadly. He knew it would have to do.

"Yeah," the frilled lizard spoke with a sad tone.

He clenched his metal fist, looking peeved and upset. He had just one thing to do, just one simple thing to take care of for the general he secretly had a crush on and this happened.

"So what are you planning to do? After you lost the war?" The blacksmith nervously asked her.

The frilled lizard began to ponder.

"I...I honestly don't know..." he spoke, "But I know wrestling won't be my goal."

He then looked at a flyer fallen from the bulletin boards, picking it up as he read it.

"Bounty hunting and assassination?" He seemed intrigued by this.

"That job from the Assassin's Guild," Steeljaw is heard scoffing, "Those losers are not assassin enough to make themselves famous."

"Unlike me," Miseria laughed, remembering her interview that gave the assassins' nightmares by showing off the severed heads of her bounties.

"What do you even know?" the past lizard frowned.

"I know that if you try to get yourself in," Steeljaw said as he glared, "You're gonna end up being dead weight. Hell, you were blown up four times in your life!"

"I'm not!" He protested, standing up abruptly, "I'll show you that I can make the guild better when I'm around!"

He charged out, the Carnotaurus awaken by his master's footsteps.

Deathlok was relieved that Rasticore was up and able, though noticed the new prosthetic arm and gem eye.

He nuzzled his master, hoping to bring some comfort.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that," he patted him on the snout, "But....But I have to do this new job thing alone."

Deathlok was shocked by this. Whining, he tries to follow him but the lizard quickly stops him numerous times until he gave up.

"I'm sorry," the past Rasticore said, darting away as he was gone.

"Rast..." Miseria spoke.

"I had to keep him safe," the present Rasticore sighed, "There's poachers living in Mewni nowadays after the dinosaurs are discovered."

The carnotaurus roared in grief of abandonment. Shedding tears, he understood why he did it and decided to live in the jungle where he will wait for him to come back.

"Damn," Ichigo spoke, "That was tough."

"Speaking of tough, the scene's changing," Kandy spoke, pointing to the scene changing to where the past version of herself, in the ragged dress, was lying on her bed in a coma.

They looked at where the general was patting the princess tenderly by the hair.

At the foot of the bed, Chase whined sadly, praying for Kandy to wake up from her coma.

"Oh Kandy," Toffee whispered sadly, "If only Moon knew the truth of why I killed her mother."

He held her hand with a soft sigh, "Please...please wake up soon."

There was a single tear in his eye, a look of fear he was going to lose her and if he did...

It was then that the past Toffee heard something, as if it was the spirit speaking.

"Toffee....," a deep, bone-chilling voice spoke out to him.

The raptors lifted their heads in alarm, almost hearing and sensing the source of the voice.

He looked up a bit as the voice continued, "Toffee..."

"Hmmm?" he began to ponder, "Who's there?"

He glanced to a corner that was suddenly shadowed. His breath hitched when he saw a gigantic black raptor with glowing red eyes approaching him, black mist flooding the floor as it approaches him.

"Dragoth...," Tetsuro whispered in fear at the Phagetail god.

"Toffee..." Dragoth began, "The princess...she cannot awaken by normal means."

"What do you mean?" he spoke, "And...you...you seem familiar...like in the tales my mother use to tell me when I was a child. Are you...Dragoth?""

He reached for Toffee, as if almost touching him.

"She is bound by a chain in her heart after you and Kandy freed Comet from her plight," the god said, "You must find the source to break her chain and free her."

"And make haste....for the darkness in her heart shall extinguish her spirit."

He looked more concerned, looking at her starting to go pale.

"I'll do it," Toffee replied, "She IS my princess after all."

"Now....," he points to the doorway, "Go....Descendant of the Reaper."

As he faded, Toffee replied to Chase, "Keep an eye on her."

He then turned to the raptors, speaking, "We need to move now!"

The raptors, nodding in his command, followed the lizard.

The wolf watched them leave before sleeping next to Kandy's comatized frame, praying for Toffee to return and free her from her plight.

"What a good wolf," Ichigo scratched Chase behind the ears.

"I needed to find the source," the present Toffee explained, fixing his tie, "Her life was in danger."

"Speaking of danger," Rasticore spoke, pointing to the scenery changing.

In the past, the past Rasticore was seen at the front of the Assassin's Guild place.

It was one of the more dangerous parts of the old Monster Town, but despite that, he may have had some form of hope.

"Wish me luck," he praised himself.

He steps inside and was nearly hit by a flying ax if it weren't for his sharp reflexes.

Unknown to him, the Hextail covenant members chuckled from their hiding spots before hiding.

"Get out, ya bum!" one voice shouted to another as the fearful burly dog monster cried and ran out, whining with tail between his legs.

Rasticore looked around, watching people bashing one another, some fighting and others playing rough games, similar to arm wrestling or knife jabbing.

He wished he'd brought Deathlok along.

Sighing, his frills flapped up and let out a loud roar that made everyone freeze, the ones hearing it head on falling down, paralyzed by fear and intimidation.

"Listen up," He began, acting tough to the crowd, "I'm here for the bounty hunting job. Now let me prove my worth so I can make something for myself!"

He demonstrates it by bashing a bum down, breaking a couple of teeth out as well as giving him a black eye.

"You should have seen me pass my interview," Miseria laughed heartily.

"Damn, that felt good." he grinned, feeling like years of frustration from his adopted sister's bullying helped him take his anger out on them.

"Something for yourself, huh?" A voice, one all too familiar to Miseria who started realizing in anger, spoke.

"Fuck no, it can't be!" she muttered.

Rasticore glanced at the hooded woman, one wearing a headmistress' dress underneath the cloak.

"Why does that lady look familiar and it makes me really pissed off!?" Shino growled, looking ready to lunge at the vision.

"So have I, Shino," Ren glared.

"I can provide you one of the perfect jobs." she smirked, looking at the male for a moment, "Come with me."

As she led him outside, with the door slammed shut, the assassins only continued their activities.

However, it wouldn't last.

"All right, nobody move!" A voice shouted with almost everything inside on lock down.

"What the hell!?" one of them spoke.

"Mistress!" A familiar looking cyclops robot in the past approached, "You forgot your keys and scissors!"

However, he crashed to the wall grunting as the others turned, noticing someone with a weapon angrily shouting, "Down on the floor now! I'm taking over!"

"Mina?" Miseria glanced at Toffee, who shook his head slowly.

"No.....Crazy-Eyed Caruso...."

"Hi!" An excited male voice is heard from behind Mina.

The crazy looking lizard laughed sadistically as the woman turned, noticing the crazy reptile, who pinned her down.

"Hulk up or try to kill me and you all get blown the fuck up!" he shouted, pointing to bombs planted around.

"I told her meeting an assassin to take up princess finding jobs here was a bad idea!" Gemini frowned.

"THE SOLARIAN BUTCHER!!" Mina screamed in terror, fleeing in fear.

"Did that psycho do something to make the Solarians afraid of him?" Kaida gulped in fear at the crazy Snaketail with rattlesnake tail.

"Very much so," Kandy spoke in fear.

Outside, the woman realized, "Dammit, Gemini, you have my keys and dimensional scissors again, don't you?"

Then, the two heard the screams of fear inside as she face palmed, realizing what was happening.

"AND the idiot's inside on lockdown...again!" the woman glared.

She opened the door and nearly screamed when she saw Caruso in the empty guild.

"Nice....lizard?" She slowly closed the door shut.

"Uh look, maybe uh...you should leave, whoever you are." Rasticore began.

"You can call me Heinous." she retorts.

Both versions of Rasticores looked a bit fearful upon the name as his wife and two children both started angrily glaring.

"Why does she look familiar?" Shino growled as his sister joined in the growling.

"I wish you did something to get her off your back," Miseria snarled.

"It was a different time, okay?!" Rasticore protested.

"And I'm not leaving without my things." Heinous glared, "So change of plans: Your first hired mission will be to get my things."

"Uh...are you sure?" he spoke, pointing to the window where the crazy Snaketail was slamming one assassin to the wall with a gun, "He's crazy."

"I'll pay you handsomely with this amount." the woman said, showing a bundle of money to him.

Rasticore's present self only groaned, "Why didn't I say no?! Now it's come back to haunt me!"

"Okay, deal so we can get away from that crazy guy!" He screamed, running into the back door.

"You know that maniac!?" Heinous gasped, pointing at the one-eyed Snaketail that caught her attention.

"Yes! VERY yes!" Rasticore spoke in fear, "This guy was known to be scary and creepy. AND he brought a lot of bad omen to Solarians because he's quick to evade them. AND he's got super speed."

She gulped, not daring to look at the window behind her.

"He's looking at me, isn't he?" She trembled in terror.

A scratch was heard from the window as she gulped in fear.

"Yes...VERY yes!" Rasticore gulped.

The window was smashed as Heinous screamed, being snatched by the crazy Snaketail.

"Snakes hate sulfur! Just try to grab something that has sulfur in it!" He shouted at her.

She dug in her purse as she struggled, Caruso speaking, "Hey...what's an old hag like you doing in a place like this?"

She pulled out a spray with sulfur on it, then sprayed him as he hissed and screeched.

"AGH! MY FACE!" he shouted, letting her go.

She quickly ran out of the guild as Rasticore followed, away from the screeching Snaketail.

Momentarily, the police arrived and crashed into the empty guild, quickly putting Caruso into a metallic straitjacket as he gets thrown into the back of the carriage.

It then changed a bit to show a few moments later with the victims led out and the three talking as Gemini grinned.

He was relieved as he spoke, "Mistress, it was brave of you to save me!"

"I only wanted my things back!" she frowned to her servant, fixing her hair under her cloak.

"Oh..." he spoke with somewhat disappointment.

"I feel bad for that guy," Miseria commented.

They saw the subdued and chained-up Caruso cackling like crazy inside the carriage before it left with him.

They were terrified of him, past and present.

"He's crazier than Joaquin Phoenix's Joker," Shino shivered.

"Now you see why I didn't want to marry him," Kandy spoke.

"Yeah, he's terrifying," One of her aunts spoke.

Finally, the payment was given to the Septarian with metal arm as she spoke, "Not bad for a first timer as a bounty hunter."

"Um...thanks?" Rasticore spoke a bit reluctantly.

"I wonder though......do you bring back the most wanted fugitives and criminals? I can pay you very well," she questioned.

"Uhm.....?"

He spoke skeptically, "Depends on the fugitives."

"Good." she smirked, "From now on, whenever there's a runaway from my boarding school that needs to be brought here, I'll see about calling you. It may not be all the time, but some of the times when it looks like my guards can't find them."

"Provided I get the school back." Heinous muttered to herself from anyone else hearing her.

He blinked skeptically, "Uhhh...? Okay....? If these princesses are dangerous. Alright, I accept!"

Miseria screamed into the floor, her wings muffling her cry of outrage.

"Well how was I to know Heinous was wrong about them all being dangerous?! Smoochy maybe." the present Rasticore protested.

"That's no fucking excuse!" she angrily shouted.

"Uh maybe we should get back to the Toffee part of the story," Kandy quickly spoke.

With a grunt, Miseria changed the vision to where Toffee, now dressed in a business suit, suddenly appears in Ludo's castle with his raptors standing beside him.

"Ludo's castle?" Kandy asked.

"So that is the source." the past lizard spoke calmly.

The green raptor chittered in confusion of what he's planning now that Dragoth has sent him on a mission to save Kandy's life.

"Leviathan....we are going to do something that Fangore often does," he began to approach the castle, "Manipulation."

He then prepared to enter the castle from behind a line of monsters far from him, continuing, "After all, I had years of practice since Kandy's coma."

It was at that moment Kandy started realizing something.

"He told me it was weeks that I was in a coma!" Kandy replied.

Toffee, however, looked down a bit.

"I like to be honest," the present Toffee replied with some regret, "You were in a coma for years. You only started to fade on the night before I went to work with Ludo."

The half Phagetail children were shocked by his explanation.

"Damn," Tetsuro said.

"In order to find the chain to free you, Kandy," he continued, "I had to become what I would dread: becoming an assistant to Prince Ludo...but with my OWN manipulations."

"Just like what Fangore did with Solaria," Miseria concluded.

"Which lead to our misunderstanding," Kandy added, referring to the night they killed Comet.

The scenes then briefly showed the brief moments of Toffee with Ludo as the raptors were secretly searching the castle as he continued, "Yes. And as long as I kept Ludo and his Buff Frog minion occupied for a while, especially when that fat sack of garbage insulted my family behind my back, let alone you, my raptors would search for the source without Ludo and his frog ever realizing."

They saw the raptors, hidden from view searching the entire castle to find any clue to help wake Kanashimi up. Mammon, was seen stealing some of Ludo's stuff as the golden raptor representing greed growled when Toffee neared him, trying to make him drop the junk.

"He likes to steal things that caught his eye," Toffee sighed.

"But then..." he continued, pointing to the event of Buff Frog being fired, "Buff Frog got fired and the next day after Marco's beard incident..."

He pointed to the scene of Ludo thrown out of the castle door, landing hard on the ground before rushing up to where Toffee and the monsters were.

"You can't do this!" Ludo shouted to the past lizard, "This is my castle! Those are MY monsters!"

The lizard of the past, only glanced down at Ludo, replying with a smirk, "Not anymore."

The Avarius prince stared in tears, speaking weakly, "Toffee..."

Finally, the castle door was shut, slamming in front of Ludo.

"That was, after a moment of their chattering and concerns, the raptors made their appearance." Present Toffee concluded.

As the monsters inside looked more confused, the Sins appeared with them growling, the monsters gasping in shock and concern.

"At ease," he commanded the raptors, stopping around their master.

They growled a bit, obediently halting as they surround him.

"Yes....I have velociraptors, and yes, they are indeed alive and real," he tells them.

Each looked concerned as he continued, "Now for the first order of business...there is something in this castle I need. It's to cure someone very important and if we're not quick enough, she could die."

"And if any one of you screws up," he places his hands on the brown and yellow raptors' heads, making them growl, "You know very well what the punishment is."

"Threatening people by feeding them to raptors," Miseria chuckled, "Classic."

One monster looked concerned, speaking, "It's not like Ludo, right?"

"No, she isn't." he frowned.

"Good!" they spoke in fear, getting to work.

He makes a motion with his head as the raptors split up, making sure none of the monsters are screwing up.

"Now to wait," he sat down on a chair.

Once he was sure it was all clear, he sat on the velvet chair, opening a book which contained a picture of himself and Kandy in their younger years used as a bookmark secretly, looking heartfelt and heartbroken for a moment in silence.

They need to find the cure for Kandy's coma or else he's going to lose her for good. Like how he lost his family to the Solarians and that accursed queen.

"Do not worry, Toffee..." a voice whispered.

He was startled a bit when he saw the spirit of the hooded Phagetail.

"Kenji the Reaper....," Sasuke recognized the spirit.

"The cure will be found," he spoke to him.

The lizard in suit looked unsure as he continued, "As long as it's found, then she will wake up once more."

"There's another problem," He spoke, "Kandy...she would have missed the years between Comet's death and when she'll awaken."

"You will get to it when the time comes."

The spirit lifted his hood, astonishing the present ones of his face that actually looks similar to Toffee's but covered in scars and having longer hair.

"No wonder Tsukikage says you looked just like Kenji," Rasticore gasped.

"He looks like you in a way," Kushina spoke with surprise.

"It will bring her sorrow and pain in the future, but Dragoth has made plans on your behalf," Kenji informs him as he approaches Toffee, "He will give you the tasks needed to make your wishes happen."

"And most importantly.....there is another of your bloodline, my bloodline, that survived the murdered," he finished before he fades away, leaving Toffee confused.

"Wh...who could he...?" he began with surprise.

It was at that moment that they heard the past raptors growling and chittering, approaching with the monsters following.

He closed the book, glancing as he asked, looking stoic, "Well?"

Lilith roared, dragging a fly by the wing as he gets flung at his feet.

"Watch it, lizard breath!" He yelped when the raptor snarled at him.

"Lilith!" The purple raptor calmed down, backing off.

The fly grunted as he was off as he spoke, "We found this under the ex-Ludo's bed."

He showed a chest to Toffee.

"He mentioned it was his and nobody should have it except Ludo himself." The fly buzzed a bit.

Akuma slashes the chest open as Toffee lifts it, revealing the very thing he's been seeking.

"Oh gosh!" Kaida spoke.

"That must be..." Ren asked.

"It is." Present Toffee replied.

He took the object out, making the raptors' eyes widened in astonishment of what they see in Toffee's hands.

A glass bottle filled with glowing liquid with a golden dragon wrapped around the bottle's cap.

"Ambrosia, food of the gods," the past Toffee whispered.

"Ambrosia..." they spoke.

"But that's a rare item," The grandfather dragon spoke, "It's hard to come by and only the dragons know how to get it. How did the Avariuses even come by with that?"

"Something to do with Mom taking it," Rasticore mused.

"In case of emergencies," Toffee read the tag on the bottle.

He finally spoke to the monsters, "There is business I have to take care of elsewhere for the moment. For now, I have nothing planned, so be free to do what you want 'til I call you."

He opened a portal as he with the raptors, one of them screeching to a monster who yelped, entered.

The vision changes to Toffee bringing the opened bottle near Kandy's lips gently.

"Please let it work," he whispered with concern.

The raptors and wolf watched with worry as he gently pours the liquid into her mouth.

Once the lips glowed, Toffee's past self watched before he leaned down, then gave her a kiss.

When he pulled away for a moment, he began to wait, praying for something....anything....that shows that the ambrosia is working.

Fifteen minutes ticked by, and there was a twitch from the comatized dragon's hand.

She groaned as Chase noticed her hand petting his head.

The half dragon's eyes started fluttering before she awoke, groaning and getting up as they looked.

"Kanashimi....," the grey lizard suddenly brought her into a bear hug, weeping with joy to see her alive and well.

"I thought I'd lose you forever," he wept.

"Toffee...?" she spoke, "Agito...w...what happened?"

"Shhh, it doesn't matter...you're alive!"

"Toffee, I don't remember what happened after Comet...well..." she began with tears in her eyes.

"I'll help you remember, Kandy. I'll help you."

Chase shoved between them and licked Kandy with tears of joy as she laughed a bit, "Chase....its okay, boy! I'm alright!!"

The raptors happily group glomped as the half dragon in the past giggled.

"What a touching end." Ryo smiled.

"It is," Shino nodded, "But there is that story I don't recall about dad saving the guild."

"That was before I met your mother," he answered.

"Darn," Ren spoke.

"Maybe I can show you what I did at the cornball game and after your father and I joined the guild," Miseria chuckled as she changes the vision.

The vision shows the arguing in the stands among the adult monsters and Mewmans. They spotted Dmitri and Natashya amongst the crowd as Aida, Gustave and Yuriknov made a hand signal at the hidden Hextail agents.

"Were they planning to kill someone?" Umi laughed a bit.

"No, they're telling them to back off," Miseria corrected.

"What the heck are they arguing about?" Octavius asked.

"Race mostly," Kandy sighed.

They saw the team leaders about to fight as their teammates chanted, "Fight!"

There was a sudden scream as a black streak pounced onto the Mewman man.

"You listen to me, you son of a bitch!!" Miseria snarled into the terrified man, "You think you're so good,huh? I wanna see you try and fight me, asshole!!"

She began to punch the man a bit as the monster and Mewman cornball players watched in terror at the angry lizard woman pummeling the man.

"Please, don't hurt me!" He begged.

She growled, "I won't! All I wanted is to see a fair game here and all I see is a bunch of assholes being pricks to the monsters!"

"Run, she's going to the KILL!!" the pinned down man screamed to the referees and Mewman players that started the racial riot.

"Oh crap!!" They made a run for it. But Miseria quickly snatched up the cornball and threw it at one of the players, knocking her down.

"OW!!"

“That’s what you get!” She shouts

The audience were silent from what they just witnessed in the field. Many parents have covered their children's eyes when Miseria began to punch the man.

"Who was that soccer mom?" Star awkwardly spoke out.

“Seems that ways and no clue who she is!” Buff Frog spoke in shock 

Eclipsa meanwhile covered her daughter’s eyes from the sight

The present ones were stunned by what they just witnessed as past Miseria got up, shot a murderous glare at the Mewman and monster players who fled, whimpering in fear.

"Oh Miseria....," a tiny Rasticore groaned, trying to hide his embarrassment by using his cape.

He looked fearful as she shouts, “Anyone else?”

It was then Ichigo spoke, “Is your husband deformed in that?”

"It's a long story!" Rasticore explained.

Miseria groans with Rasticore as Natashya took the photo of the past pregnant lizard

It was at that instant, the pregnant Rippletail suddenly dashes towards the benches and lunged as if she were a panther, screeching.

The Mewman boy seen picking on young Aida when she went down to get a drink screamed in peril when he saw the enraged lizard woman.

"Oh boy," Dmitri shook his head in disbelief when Miseria caught the boy by the collar.

“BACK THE FUCK OFF!” She snapped

“Miseria honey calm down,” the tiny lizard shouts, “You’re making a scene!”

"They started the fucking scene!" She snapped at the terrified players.

"Admit assholes! Who started this FUCKING RACIST RIOT!!?"

The parents quickly covered the children's ears from her cursing.

"I was pregnant at that time," Miseria chuckled nervously at the scene she's making.

“That explains a lot,” Kougato spoke

Just then, some of the stronger and braver players approached and began to drag the angry Miseria away as she curses at the terrified crowd.

"Was that....a Rippletail?" Natashya asked her husband in surprise, "I thought they were extinct."

“I know,” Dmitri nodded, “But maybe not.”

"You got anything to say for yourselves, lizards!?" A Mewman man accused, "Because I can tell that lady is one of your kind!"

Without warning, Dmitri summons a small knife in his hand and threateningly neared it to the terrified man's throat.

"I can make it look like you died from an accident," he threatened, whispering with his Russian accent, "Because your son messed with the wrong child."

He gulped in fear as his wife spoke in Russian, “Da. You and your boy may pay with karma.”

The terrified man quickly grabbed his son and left in terror. 

"At least the children had fun after that fiasco," Rasticore said as Miseria changes the vision to the time she fully joined the Assassin's Guild after her time working there.

And they were pretty shocked to see her doing the same thing on one assassin as tiny Rasticore watched in shock.

Many scream from from what she did as she threatened, “Pick on my husband and you’re dead!”

"I can't help it when he's regenerating like that!" The man whimpered before she punched him again, giving him a black eye.

"Yeah, but I warn you, I can make you dino chow when I'm done with you if one of you bastards mock Rast again!" She snarled through her teeth.

The Rasticores groaned in a bit of embarrassment despite needing that

“At least it’s not that lockdown like with what happened before we met,” tiny Rasticore replied 

“Yeah dad,” Shino glanced at his father, “What was that lockdown like?”

“Lockdown?” Past Miseria spoke, “What happened that made the place have a lockdown?”

"I don't know, something about Globgor escaping," Babs shrugged.

"Heard those Russian lizards in suits talking to someone on their phones."

“It’s been like that for five minutes now.” A man spoke

“Damn,” she spoke, “We better-“

It was then Miseria gasped, feeling the very first labor

"Uhm, is she meant to do that?" The man she pinned down gulped.

Before he knew it, Miseria screamed in agony and threw him out of the window.

“Fuck change of plans!” The big arms with big chest Rasticore spoke in panic, “She’s gotta go!”

He worked his chainsaw as she screams, “Fuck it’s your fault I’m pregnant!”

The panther quickly jumped out, picked both of them up,and vanished into the portal as the assassins' stared at where the portal was.

"I didn't know she has a big cat!" The man peeked out from the damaged window.

The scene then showed her at the table with blankets covered her, her legs apart underneath 

“I...I have a story to calm you down during this!” He spoke to his wife 

“Anything you jackass!” She screamed and pushed

“Uh on the time before we met,” he began, “I was still in depression for losing Toffee.”

As he said that, the visual showed next to the scene Rasticore with his prosthetic limbs drinking at the bar.

“It was so bad, I turned to drinking.” Tiny Rasticore said

They noticed that the table was littered with empty jugs and cups as past Rasticore finishes with his 999th cup of alcohol.

"Damn," present Miseria winced with worry.

“And afterward,” he continued, “it was when Babs came...”

The drunk lizard glanced at Babs shouting, “Rast! The guild! We...we need you!”

The bitter lizard got up and walked passed and through the real ones

"Whazzit you want?" He slurred, stumbling.

The midget gaped at the thousand empty cups and jugs on the table.

"Are you DRUNK!?" she yelped.

“Yeah you got a problem?” He growled in anger

“Seriously you need to cut down.”

“Seriously shut up! I know when I had enough! And why are you here anyhow?”

"The guild, dumbass! After that Caruso fiasco years ago, the place is bent out of shape!" She drags him by the tail.

He grunts as she continued, “And the new hire Lynx? He really wasn’t cool!”

"Whaddya mean he's not cool?" He pouted.

"We found out he's a BDSM-kinky psychosexual murderer!" She answered.

The women in the room gasped at what she just said.

"Lynx is a serial RAPIST!?" Ren gasped in horror.

“Wait...THAT Lynx?!” He finally realized

He groaned, “Fuck, don’t tell me you guys hired him!”

“Well after you left to get drunk obviously!” She snapped

“It’s true,” Kandy replied with fear, “And he did try to rape me.”

"And tried to torture me to break my mind," Toffee added.

"I was fortunate enough to break free and give him a good beating."

The past Rasticore spoke, “Where the hell is he and what’s he doing now?”

"Probably luring an innocent girl into his sex dungeon where he kills her after he doesn't feel she's right," Babs suggested, "We better catch this loony before he goes on a raping and murdering spree!"

He nodded , “Fine I’ll do it.”

The scene then changed to a man in human disguise smirking to a group of drunk graduates from Earth

“Hey,” he spoke to them, “Do you need a ride home?”

It was then Miseria started realizing who one of the drunk college graduates were as one human with some familiar features approached him

"That's.....ME!!" she gasped in absolute horror.

"WHAT!?" Her family and Umi screamed in utter horror.

“That was me when I use to be Taffy the human!” She shouts 

The drunk Taffy grinned “He’ll yeah I do!”

She then fell to the man’s arms

The man smirked devilishly, pulling her into the car as he drives off the moment Rasticore and Babs hopped out of the portal in the bushes.

“Hey, you drunks seen a lizard with cat horns?” He demanded 

A frowning drunk only said, “No but there was a guy offering us to be taken home. Weird Taffy took the offer so I guess she deserved it...weirdo.”

Miseria felt hurt by their words. It was no wonder her so called friends never came to say goodbye to her

“Dang it!” Babs frowned, “That must be Lynx who took her.”

“And girls, isn’t she your um friend?” The drunk lizard asked 

“Honestly we only stayed with her because she knew how to steal for us.” The snobby drunk ally said

Then both girls threw up

"Dammit, we have to go after them before Lynx rapes and kills her!" Babs panicked

“Why did I only scream and not listen to the entire story?” She spoke sadly and rhetorically

The scene changes to an abandoned warehouse outside town as Rasticore charges in, growling a bit from his drunken state.

"Where are ya, LYNX!?" he roared.

His frills flapped up as he burst the door open, noticing the human Lynx with a drunk paralyzed Taffy gripped hard from her chains

“Drop your disguise now!” He demanded

“Rasticore?!” Lynx gasped, “Aren’t you dead?”

"Not anymore!" He turns on his chainsaw, "Step away from that human now!"

"Don't even think about it, Lynx!" Babs yelled.

She smashed his disguise watch, turning him back to his true form

The horned Dragontail growled with fury, "You're going to bloody pay for that!"

He smacks the girl into some crates before the two Dragontails lunged, roaring at each other.

"Where is Kanashimi!?" He demanded as he struggled against the frilled lizard.

The lizard shouted, “In a coma somewhere! And away from you!”

“Then I may as well kill you and claim my bride wherever she is.” He said before he was bitten and partially ripped

“She is not yours!” He shouts to Lynx

The blue lizard roars, kicking him in the side that he blocked before he lunges his head forward, chomping down on his organic arm with Rasticore doing the same on his neck as the Dragontails fought tooth and claw.

As they fought, Babs quickly releases the groaning Taffy.

She groaned, “No more for me.”

Babs rolled her eyes

Lynx shoves the green lizard off as his wounds regenerated. When he saw the midget dragging his drunken victim away, he lunged at them.

The lizard glanced at what was happening with fear

“You sluts are going nowhere!” He growls

Rasticore meanwhile looked at the wire above where Lynx was

“And you whores will be fucked by me!” Lynx continued

However, the lizard with metal arm snatched the wire above, breaking it as he tossed it to Lynx

He choked when he feels the wire lassoed around his neck.

"Not today!" Rasticore pulls the wire hard and in a split moment, Lynx's head was severed.

"Shit...," Lynx cursed as he sees his body fall and his head landing.

The electricity sparked when Rasticore let go, Lynx realizing too late on what was coming 

Then, most of Lynx was hit by the jolts of lightning as he screamed, his hand severed and landing in a box while the rest disintegrated

"Hey, lady....," he approached the girl and lifted her up, "You alright?"

In Taffy's view, all she saw was a charming frilled lizard

The drunk woman blushed as she was lifted.

“I...I think so,” she smiled

"Come on,....lets get you home," he carries her out in his arms as Taffy giggled drunkenly.

"You soo hot," she drawled, making Babs roll her eyes.

"Whatever happen to Lynx?" Tetsuro questioned.

“Who knows.” Rasticore said, “His hand was never found”

Then, Taffy was at her home as the shirtless lizard put her down

“Thank you,” Taffy smiled

She nearly fainted onto him as he caught her.

"We should meet again and bang like fuckers," she drawled, trying to kiss him.

He looked nervous, fearful on women kissing. He was always nervous when it came to females most of the time, aside Kandy who he grew up with.

"Come on, shy boy," she finally caught his lips and kissed him, catching him by surprise.

Then something was felt inside of him.

He felt warmth and passion with some bliss, like he felt complete with her.

After a moment, he slowly returned the kiss, blushing as he did so. It would seem he started to fall for her since then.

"Come on, lover boy!" Babs groaned, dragging him away from the kiss and into their portal.

"Bye," Taffy waved.

“Uh bye...” he said as they left and Taffy fell unconscious

Miseria turned to Rasticore in shock, "I was so busy screaming that I didn't hear your story of how we truly first met."

"This kiss was worth it," he smiled a bit.

She nodded as that vision returned to the eggs all laid with past Miseria panting

“Fuck I don’t know what you were saying , Rast, but it helped relieve the pain,” she smiled

Kushina wiped her head with a cloth as Cyril gently cleans the eggs.

"Looks like you're not endangered anymore," the Wintertail smiled.

Both smiled a bit, The two starting to laugh

“I...” she tried to speak

“We’re parents now!” Rasticore finished

He nearly fainted with the others quickly catching the short lizard

"Ugh, unbelievable!" She groaned, laying back as she takes a breather after that torturous labor.

"Totally unbelievable with you!"

"At least it's over." the small headed Rasticore groaned.

The Phagetail and Wintertail in the room gasped when Miseria tries to get off the table and struggles to leave the room but fell midway.

"Miseria, you just laid your eggs!" Kushina reminded, lifting her.

"They're right, you can't go in your condition!" he protested to his wife.

"I don't care!" she grunted, "I need to see why the hell that place is in lockdown!"

She snatched the chainsaw, turning it on before slashing a portal open.

Before anyone and Umbra can stop her, she leapt threw the portal.

The deinopanther yelped and quickly ran after her, picking Rasticore up by the cape as they vanished into the portal that was about to close.

"Miseria, wait!" the tiny Rasticore shouted.

Once through the portal, the ones in the past landed at the top of the stadium, Miseria's eyes widening in horror as she not only saw Eclipsa's monster husband freed while fighting against the Commission, but also the baby, the same baby she despised, was in danger in the fires, baby Meteora crying.

"Hey! There's a baby in the fire!" a monster shouted as he pointed to the scene.

The very same monster, Globgor, noticed as he spoke, "Baby?"

With a snarl, he broke out of his chains and charged.

Despite hating the baby, Miseria snatches a guard's sword and charges in with a cry, her maternal instincts bursting out.

"Are you crazy!?" He nudged Umbra's flank and the panther chimera immediately sprinted after her.

As that was happening, as everyone only paid attention to the size shifter blowing the flames out with his breath, Miseria bashed some of the guards.

"I may have hated her when she use to be Heinous, but I don't want her new life to go up in flames!!" she spoke angrily.

The Hekapoo clones, meanwhile, blocked her from the still domed area as she spoke, "We're still trying to figure things out, so back off."

"Fuck you, whore!" she snapped, "A baby almost died!"

The white woman notices something on her neck, her eye widening in surprise, "Wait a minute. Are those....gills?"

Miseria grabbed her and threw her aside, startling the people as she got onto the stage.

"You two okay?" She asked the two monsters.

The monsters nodded a bit after Globgor, having rescued his daughter, turned to the people, speaking, "Look, we don't need to fight. Put me back in the crystal and let my family go."

Each looked concerned with the baby cooing. He was willing to keep himself crystallize to let his family be free?

In delight, Rhombulus, with arms glowing, spoke, "All right, let's do this!"

"Over my dead body!" a voice nobody expected to hear called out.

Everyone turned, noticing the blond bearded man in grass breechcloth approaching as he shoved the people.

"Oh gods, no!" Miseria groaned, "He's gonna humiliate everyone again, isn't he?"

"Look, can we just-why is there a rooster with beak tied up walking around?" Rasticore spoke, pointing to the bird clucking and approaching, Miseria noticing.

The blond girl noticed, also curious on why that was.

As the chattering continued, Star, Rasticore, and Miseria glanced at the bird with tied up beak with Star starting to realize.

As the two lizards were backstage a bit once more, Star only began telling her suspicions and protestings.

"This is curious." Hekapoo glanced, "Eclipsa never finished that spell and yet, Globgor was freed...how is that even possible that she did it?"

It was then they heard Star say, "No, Rhombulus, I don't think she did."

Many gasped and some looked confused a bit.

"Think about it!" she continued, "Eclipsa's gonna let Globgor out of his crystal on her coronation day? That doesn't make any sense!"

In uneasiness, Rhombulus spoke, "So what you're saying is...Globgor let himself out!"

"It was you!!" Star accused, pointing to him.

Miseria, being part shark, neared him as she sniffs him.

"I can smell your fear you know?" She growled.

"How do you react to a great white shark nearing you and ready to take a big bite out of you?"

The present ones looked stunned as many were muttering.

"Man, what a juicy twist!" Shino replied.

"YOU'RE the one who let him out!" Star accused as he sweated with him breathing heavily, "You're the crystal guy! You put him there in the first place! And you can't stand that she's out now and people are accepting her! You got anything to say for yourself?"

After he strained, he finally admitted, "All right! I did it!"

Many gasped as he continued, "I let him out so you could see what a monster he really is!"

Star only frowned, "Yeah, that's funny. 'Cause he didn't do anything but try and get away from YOU!"

"Well...maybe this time, he didn't hurt anyone. But sooner or later, he'll show his true colors! And so will Eclipsa! She's evil! I've seen it with my own eye!"

Hekapoo angrily snapped, "Are you kidding me?! We don't trust Eclipsa either, but if you think putting everyone here in danger was a good idea, YOU'RE the bad guy here!"

She then spoke, "Guards! You know what to do."

They approached, taking Rhombulus as he nervously shouted, "Huh? No, no, wait! I can explain!"

"Aw, pipe down, big guy!" the immortal woman frowned.

"And besides," he muttered, "They're as evil as all reptile monsters."

As the immortals were passing by Miseria, the angry Rippletail furiously punched Rhombulus in the stomach.

"OOH!" he winced.

"That's...for BEING A TOTAL RACIST AND TRYING TO MURDER A BABY!!"

She kicked him in the crotch, making him yowled in a high-pitched voice.

"And THAT is for being a fucking stereotype!" she continued.

The crowd winced when she kicked him,the men hissing in pain at feeling that kick.

As they were about to leave, Umbra swiped at Rhombulus, scratching him.

"Yeesh, that was harsh." Kandy said with concern.

"Yes," Kougato nodded, "But he really should know better."

Rasticore sighed, "If you think that was harsh, wait 'til you hear what she said to Star after Tom left her and before she went back to Marco."

The Rippletail winced when the vision shows her confronting Star.

The scenery finally changed to where it showed a depressed Star approaching the Assassin's Guild.

Miseria, recovering a little from her labor, saw her pass by and suddenly dashed out of the guild.

"Miseria!" Rasticore called out with worry.

The short lizard, having regrown his snout to normal, struggled to follow as she approached Star.

"Hey, wait!" Miseria spoke.

"Oh...you're that girl that helped me solved Rhombulus' betrayal yesterday." she replied, trying not to act sad, "Uh thanks."

"Thank me?" She suddenly snapped, "You're the reason I lost Rasticore TWO TIMES IN A ROW because of you!"

"Uh wha?" Star began in shock, looking oblivious on what she said.

"You don't even fucking remember, do you?" the Rippletail glared, "Typical of you Mewmans. Never knowing who you nearly killed and always nonchalant when forgetting."

"Look, I only came to say goodbye to Rasticore," Star protested, "Is that so much to ask?"

"Say goodbye to him!? After the hell you put him through AND you accusing him of stoning the queen who saved his best friend's life?!"

"Miseria, that's enough now," Rasticore quickly tries to pull her away.

But she shook him off and continued her angry, after labor, rant.

"I'm not done with her yet!" she snapped, "Besides, she's the reason you lost your body twice!"

"Technically, it was Heinous that got my body blown up the second time." Rasticore corrected.

"I don't care!" she growled in anger, "And I almost died as well because of her! She's just so stupid and wishy washy all the time! Hell, she can't even make up her fucking mind on some stupid romance triangles that never should've existed! It's no wonder everyone in Mewni hates her!"

Star winced from the painful hurtful things she said as she continued, "Hell, I wouldn't even be surprised if she killed magic and caused genocide for everyone existing!"

The girl, shocked by her words and her depression worsening because of her, ran off in tears.

As she ran, she used Rasticore's chainsaw, opening a portal before jumping in, leaving the chainsaw behind while in tears, the portal closing.

"Gosh, she looked really hurt by the things you said," Ichigo spoke.

"She deserved to be hurt." Miseria frowned a bit.

Her daughter frowned at her, "How could you say that?"

Kandy frowned, also not looking pleased at Miseria's harsh words.

"She has a point," Kandy glared, "That was too cruel of how you said it."

The lead Rippletail began to feel remorseful, thinking back on the day Kandy nearly killed herself because of her outburst. 

"I....," she began.

Past Rasticore gave her a disappointed glare at her when she turned around.

"You know, one of these days, the people you actually care for will end themselves that way." He said to her.

"Oh come on, it's not like Star is gonna kill herself." she said, "Now let's get going. We got to pack to see our comrades."

As she began to depart, Rasticore's past self frowned, "I wasn't talking about Star..."

She halted, "What do you mean?"

Umbra, who witnessed the entire thing, yowled at her with a frown.

In anger, the past Rasticore groaned, "Forget it. You won't listen anyway...let's just pack up and get back to Septarsis, okay?"

As he and Umbra left her side, the past Miseria only looked more and more confused.

"What is he talking about?" She questioned herself before following them.

"This is shocking," Octavius spoke.

She grunted as the present Miseria continued, "Look, it's all in the past, okay? She's learning. Ungh...as for the memories of our adventures...well minus the kinkier stuff...here...I can send the rest into your memories by the waters. I guess...you'll learn why...plus I'm almost out of power anyway, so I may as well go out with a bang."

She glowed as the waters went around each of them.

She nearly fell on her knees after she Dragon Downed. Exhausted, she was supported by Umbra and Nightraid.

"Dragon Upping can be exhausting if used for a long time," she panted.

Once that happened, the dragons each looked stunned at the memories that went inside their memories. Even the lizards that gained other memories were shocked

"I....It's like I remember everything even though I wasn't there at the time of those events," Kougato breathed with amazement.

"Yeah, couldn't believe it was Ripjaw who started the Neverzone business when we were babies," Ren said.

“And the hurt...” Octavius nodded, “My niece almost killed herself!”

"But I was there to make her snap out of it," Miseria panted, slowly regaining her strength.

"I'm sorry for saying those things to you, Kandy. Now I know how Star felt when I yelled at her."

She hugged her as she continued, “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Her dragon friend returned the hug, patting her back, "It's alright. Its because of your words of encouragement, I was able to see the light."

"And that one memory where that Heinous monster tried to kill you, Mom," Shino touched the blue shark marking below his right eye, "I couldn't believe Ruc saved you two times. Especially when those Solarians invaded what's left of Septarsis."

“Yes,” she said to her daughter

“And Seth with Fangore...they at least got what they deserved.” Ken said

They nodded, "Including the Solarians that they enslaved."

Each were hugged, now fully understanding the entire stories

The hardships, the struggles, the hurts, but even through all that, their bonds were strong to give them their futures

"You've been through all so much," Hyogamaru whispered, "If we had just broken the code, we could have helped you."

“I know,” she nodded

"But the forms in those memories we saw," Octavius grinned, "Is it true that you have it as well?"

"Of course I do." Kandy grinned, "Along with Toffee, Rasticore, Ren, Shino, Kaida, and Tetsuro."

They showed them the tattoos given by Ruc, Dragoth and Gairyu.

"Wished we could Dragon Up," Fenrir grinned, "Would it be cool, Mom and Dad?"

He chuckled a bit to his son as he nodded.

"Maybe one day," Toffee spoke, "If you are allowed to."

"Just like the Dragon Bones," Kaida said to him.

"The aboriginals of Septarsis?" Kougato grinned in amazement, "I heard the royal Asianfang family wishes to meet them and learn how they inspired humans in Asia by illustrating the description of their dragon forms."

Kandy only smiled, joyful that her family was more interested in their culture.

"Hey, have you seen Mizuko?" Shino noticed his childhood friend not around, "She's being a little MIA after we just settled down here."

"She'll be fine," Ash reassured him, "I heard she wants to look at the Aquafangs with one of the Frostfang guards."

It was after that moment that one guard approached, panting with fear and horror on his face.

"Sires, bad news at the coast!" He reported.

Umi and Ash's hearts clenched with fear about the bad news. What has happened to their daughter?

"Mizuko...she...she was taken by one of the Aquafangs!" he spoke in fear, "We tried to save her..."

He fell on his knees, feeling ashamed for not doing his job well, "But they warded us off before we could do anything."

"What? Why would the Aquafangs do that!?" Kougato demanded in horror.

"Please don't tell me the Aquafangs are like the Ivytails!" Ash prayed.

For Umi, she has a deep fear that her daughter will go through what Kinjiru went through with Seth.

Or worst, what she went through after Seth bought her as his sex slave.

They would have to work on getting her out fast, somehow.

But that is another story

End


	10. Aquafanged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story set after Lizards' Story: Mizuko, who has feelings for Shino, is taken by the Aquafang prince, Arashi, to become his princess as she learns the truth about the Aquafang's sudden decrease in females. And later on, the Rippletails with Shino must assist on finding a way to save them when even the males are infected.

Star vs the Forces of Evil Presents: Lizards and Dragons One Shots: Aquafanged

As the adults with the older siblings of theirs were heading to the fireplace to warm up, Mizuko, meanwhile, walked with one of the guards around the palace, given a tour of the place.

"Wow..." she smiled, "It's so big."

"The royal dragon families are known to live in one household, no matter the size," the lead guard chuckled

"Besides, it would be fun to have one of our superiors' children running around this empty space," a female guard sighed dreamily.

"Yeah, I can see that." the lizard girl smiled, "It's like if a giant dragon and his family lived in a huge cavern together."

The guards chuckled with the female smiling.

One guard, however, notices a sad look in her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" He asked her with worry.

She shook her head but he laid his hand on her shoulder, "We won't tell. I promise."

"It's just..." she began.

"Yes?" they asked

She sighed deeply, "Remember that boy who got choked by the Fangtail chief?"

"Yes." The female nodded.

"Well....," she nervously fiddled her fingers, "I have a crush on him."

The Frostfangs seemed intrigued by this reveal.

"That explains why you blush when you look at him," he grinned.

"I know how you feel about hidden crushes," the dragon woman said to her.

Then they noticed her looking down sadly, "But he doesn't know it. All he thinks about is trying to impress this Snaketail girl named Kataru."

"Its like he didn't noticed me. Now I know exactly how Star felt when she saw Marco kissed Jackie."

"Sorry to hear that." the male dragon said, "But if Ami and I can help in any way, we can-"

It was then the woman, Ami, noticed in the sky, "Is that...an Aquafang?"

"An Aquafang?" She looked up to where the guard saw it.

Using the binoculars given to her by one of the guards, she sees a big blue dragon with shark-like features and gills flying over them. He appears to be wearing royal clothing and trinkets.

"Satoshi, it's the prince!" she spoke in shock.

"Why is the prince of the Aquafangs coming here, though?" Satoshi spoke in confusion.

In a moment, the Aquafang prince landed before Mizuko. She's surprised that he's the same age as her.

"What do you want, Your Highness?" Ami questioned, hand resting on the hilt of her sword.

"It's my people," the prince spoke, "My people are decreasing. We're in need of females in order to survive."

"Who is that?" Mizuko asked.

"Prince Arashi, leader of the Aquafangs," Satoshi said, shielding her from the prince, "Its best you run while you still can."

"I'm sorry....but you can't put this girl in a similar situation as Kinjiru," Ami warned.

"Our people are going to die, you don't get it!" Arashi shouted.

The two glared as he sighed, "Then you leave me no choice."

He makes swift martial art motions with his arms as water suddenly burst out of the gourds around his waist, smacking the guards down.

"I thought the Rippletails can waterbend!" Mizuko gasped in shock.

When Arashi noticed her, she tries to make a break for it but she was suddenly swooped up into the air.

She screamed in fear as Arashi spoke, "It will be over soon."

The two looked fearful as the two watched the prince with his victim fly away. Once they were gone, the water holding them down dispersed, freeing them.

"Get to the king!" Ami shouted to Satoshi, "He needs to know about this."

He nodded, flying away to where they last saw the king.

Ami, meanwhile, had to get as much help as she could.

***

"Please don't tell me the Aquafangs are like the Ivytails!" Ash prayed.

They had earlier learned many adventures and the hurts and struggles to get to the happy ending they had.

And then, hearing what the guard, Satoshi said, about the Aquafangs taking someone like Mizuko.

"Who the crap would want someone like Mizuko?!" Shino frowned.

"Prince Arashi would." Satoshi sighed.

"Who the hell is Prince Arashi!?" He demanded.

The royal Frostfang dragons were stunned by the news.

"Prince Arashi is the leader of the Aquafangs," Octavius tells him, "There has been a strange sickness causing the females in the Aquafang tribe to go sick, causing the decrease in their numbers."

"Oh no," Kandy spoke in fear.

"And oddly, it's only the females." Ichigo spoke.

The others nodded with concern.

"Something's making them sick," Miseria mused, "What can possible cause the females to become sick and die out in the ocean?"

"Perhaps some curse their ancestors brought on them or some mythical beast," Ren assumed.

"But still...this is Mizuko we're talking about!" Shino cried out.

"Oh no, what if they're making her be his bride?!" Kaida realized.

"Ick, gross! To hell he is!" Shino snapped.

He took out a plush cat keychain out of his pocket, a gift from Mizuko, and gave it to Umbra, the wolves and the dinosaurs.

They sniffed it for a moment, and immediately, the deinopanther roared, charging out of the castle with the dinosaurs and direwolves following.

"This needs to be stopped before the situation gets worse," Kougato said.

"Then you'll need my army to assist." Toffee explained, "And I know just the army..."

***

Mizuko awoke from the terrifying attack.

She slowly opened her eyes, then looked at herself, gasping as she saw a wedding dress over her normal dress.

"What the-!?"

She rose up from her position and spotted a katana nearby, grabbing it. She feels that the atmosphere is a little watery and realized that she is underwater,which explains why her hair is waving like there is no gravity and her gills are activating.

"Wow..." she said to herself.

But she needs to get out of here. Remembering her training with her parents, she silently went to the door and opened it a crack, checking if there were any guards patrolling.

Sighing, she snuck out and began to creep across the hallways to seek a way out.

As she did, she could hear the coughs and sounds of women in one of the medical rooms.

She had a bad feeling on what was happening.

She crept to the medical rooms and was stunned by the numbers. 

Many of the Aquafang females are laying in beds, covered in strange green veins that slowly spread across their bodies.

"Kraken Virus? I thought that was a myth," she whispered, recognizing the veins from a medical book.

Even the younger girls and babies were affected.

"Oh no," she said quietly.

She wanted to help them somehow, but without the medical equipment on her and such...

What can she possibly do to help these poor girls?

"I see you found the truth," a voice spoke out.

She gasped, feeling a hand on her shoulder before turning, noticing Arashi nearby.

"As you can see...we're going to be extinct soon." he spoke seriously.

"Wha...What caused this pandemic?" She whispered in grief.

Arashi sighed gravelly, "This is the punishment of what my father brought onto us during the days of Seth's tyranny."

She looked fearful as he continued, "A lot of the females are in a plague we have no known cure for. And it will only get worse."

"And that's why..." she began.

"That's why we seek females out of our tribes," he finished sadly.

She looked worried a bit.

If only...if only Toffee and Miseria were to figure out the source and cure for the Kraken Virus, the females could be saved from death. The reason its called a Kraken Virus is because a historian believed that it is an ailment created by the spores of a Kraken, a squid-like monster known to attack ships and other divers that came into its lair.

But it is known to bring plagues onto anyone that came into contact with it.

And worst of all, none of the Aquafangs knew that it would spread to not just females, but males as well if they were not careful.

"Now, Mizuko was it?" he began, "I think we should leave."

"I...I can't do that, these girls need our help," she insisted.

"But Mizuko, the wedding...," he interrupted.

"My heart is with someone I've known since childhood."

"And besides," she continued, "This isn't the way to save your people."

"No, it isn't!" the familiar voice of her mother spoke from outside.

He heard the voice, shocked a bit on how they found his home so quickly.

The Rippletails swam into the room, Umi aiming her spear into Arashi's neck as Shino checked on Mizuko.

"Kraken Virus!? Oh man!" Ren gasped at the sick girls.

"You okay, Mizuko?" he asked her.

"Of course I am." she spoke.

"And what's with the wedding-?" he began before realizing, "You know what? I don't wanna know. Now let me at that so-called prince so I can strangle him for nearly hurting you!"

"Shino!" some of them frowned.

"Guys, I think I know how to undo this pandemic," Ren spoke out, checking the girls.

"Tell me how this pandemic happened," she asked Arashi.

"It started last week." he began.

He looked hurt upon remembering.

"The disease...my mother was hit by it first." he continued.

"Then the day after, many of the women in my tribe got infected by it. One little girl on the verge of death said before she died was she saw what looked like a squid-like beast spreading out spores somewhere in darkest corners of the ocean."

"The Kraken?" a few spoke with concern.

"Did your father do something to bring the Kraken here?" Miseria questioned Arashi suspiciously, "Because I think its punishing the tribe for a crime he committed."

"Prince Arashi?" one male guard spoke, looking pale with veins on him, speaking, "I don't think it's just females affected."

He then fainted.

Some of the guards and the prince gasped in horror as the green veins appeared around the fainted guards.

"Tell us what your father did and we can fix this, quick!" Miseria demanded.

"And hurry!" Shino said, blocking Mizuko from being infected as well, "Or do you wanna end up like them too?"

"No," he groaned, "I don't know what father did, but I know whatever it was...I hadn't seen him since."

"Tell us!" The Rippletails shouted impatiently.

He hesitated for a moment before he spilled out the truth.

"My father was a war profiteer for the Solarians and Fangore!"

"Bastard!" Shino frowned, "And I bet he was loyal to the jackass Seth too, wasn't he?"

He looked down as he knew it was true. And him being loyal was perhaps a punishment for his people to suffer.

"Yes," he whimpered, eyes tearing up with remorse, "When Ruc learned about his betrayal, she unleashed the kraken to punish us for his crimes!"

"Since then, the females grew sicker by the kraken's virus and now we'll end up going extinct because of what my father did!"

He weeped as a vein appeared on his arm, most gasping.

"Arashi..." Mizuko replied, "Even if we HAD married, I would have ended up like all of you, let alone the Rippletails before we learned otherwise."

"Please...save us....," a sick Aquafang girl whispered in agony.

"We have to make things right for you, Arashi," Miseria said, "By making you repent what your father did by beating the kraken."

"This is ridiculous," Shino frowned, "We need to find your father and force him to apologize."

"Prince Arashi?" one guard spoke, approaching with some ashes.

"Father?" he gasped as he realized.

"This...this was all that was left of him." she said.

Arashi wept when he saw the ashes. He knew right away that he will undo his father's sins right now before the entire Aquafang tribe goes extinct.

"We have to find the Kraken and undo my father's mistakes," he commanded seriously.

They nodded with Miseria replying, "Where was it last seen?"

***

In the waters, the Rippletails and Aquafangs swam through the waters, searching for the kraken.

Arashi made a low and strange whistle that echoed throughout the ocean. Moments later, a pod of whales approached them.

"Lead us to it," he commands the whales.

The whales made a sound, leading them with the ones who could breathe underwater following. They hoped it would not be too late.

The Rippletails closed their eyes a bit,using their shark senses to detect any electrical fields in their surroundings. Using their smell, they picked up the smell of tragedy and terror somewhere in a dark cave with their pictorial minds forming the image of a giant squid-like beast waiting in the cave.

"Its waiting for us," Shino spoke out, "Turns out the kraken is waiting for a royal Aquafang to repent for his or her mistakes."

The prince sighed, knowing what must be done as he swam ahead.

He had to act fast or not only the women will be dead by the virus, but so will the men as well.

As they swam across deserted underwater terrains and gorges, some of the Aquafang guards begin to fall, affected by the virus as the others swam faster, knowing that they must act fast.

"There's the kraken's den!" Ren pointed, swimming to a halt.

Arashi sighed, approaching the den.

It needed to be done now.

Arashi winced as the veins on him grew more, but he had to hold on. He had to for his people.

There was a loud groan from the cave as the glowing green eyes of the kraken flashed out, followed by the green luminescent markings on its tentacles and body.

The beast glares down at Arashi, knowing that his father is dead and will resume punishing the Aquafangs for what their king did in the past.

"Kraken..." he began, "I came to make amends."

The beast hissed, wrapping a tentacle around him to form some kind of barrier as it loomed over him.

"I know what my father did was wrong," he spoke out, "But I am not like him for I know that he is on the wrong side."

It glared as he continued, "But now...now all genders have been affected, not just the women."

He looked seriously, "I'll make up for my father's mistakes. I promise you."

"Please....," he wept, "Please don't bring my people to extinction."

The squid monster was silent, touched by his pain and agony of the punishment the Aquafangs' god brought onto them for a sin they cannot be forgiven unless the perpetrator repents for it.

"Please...Don't let us die out like what happened to the Rippletails in the past," he begged.

It pondered for a moment, then growled a bit as it nodded.

Immediately, the green glow from its eyes and luminescence changed to a calming bright blue as the kraken howled out, spreading cyan spores all across the vast ocean.

When some of the spores touched Arashi, the green veins vanished instantly.

He smiled warmly, then looked at the ones affected. One by one, each one hit by the spores were starting to notice the veins vanishing.

"I forgive you.....," a booming voice echoed across the sea as the blue spores snowed down in the Aquafang settlement.

They looked relieved with the prince speaking, "Thank you! And I promise I'll be a better king. I won't go down the path my father chose. I promise."

The kraken nodded with pride. Slowly, it floated out of the cave, surprising everyone by its immense size, before swimming away into the big great blue.

"Goodbye," Arashi bidded the beast for its mercy, "And thank you."

"Come..." one of the Rippletails grinned, "Let's get you home."

***

The veins were disappearing from the Aquafangs entirely.

The soldiers that got infected sighed and laughed with joy when they saw the green veins vanishing.

Family members and friends hugged the healed girls as they wept with joy.

"Mama!" One of the girls smiled, "We're gonna be okay!"

"Well that settles the problem," Shino grinned.

"Yeah, I'm glad we saved them from the plague," Mizuko smiled.

Shino then looked at Mizuko with concern, speaking, "So um...about you and him being married...just don't."

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm not going to marry him," she turns to Arashi swimming over to them, "Isn't that right?"

The Aquafang prince sighed, smiling a bit, "I can't force someone who fell for another. But please...let's just be friends, Mizuko."

She smiled, nodding as they shook hands, "Right."

"And besides," Arashi continued, "You did risk yourself to save your girlfriend."

"At least she's-" Shino began before realizing, "Wait, what?!"

Mizuko blushed terribly, looking away.

"What!? Seriously!? Is this true!?" He asked the shy Rippletail girl.

"Well I uh..." he began, "I kind of got pissed you were taken and all that and well, I wanted to um..."

She smiled, hugging Shino, "Thank you."

He was stunned. But he finally hugged her back as the two sighed.

"Come on, the land dwellers are probably worried about us," Umi said with a smile.

"You can have your people live among the citizens of Earthni if you want," Mizuko called out as they swam away.

"Can we, please?" one of the kids asked the prince.

"I did wanted to see what the outside world was like," a dragon woman said to them.

"Very well," Arashi smiled, "And besides, I think it's time they help us correct my father's mistakes."

The Aquafangs cheered in joy of their prince's proposal as the Rippletails watched the spectacle over their shoulders.

"They'll be very happy," Ren smiled.

After a few moments, Mizuko smiled, "So Shino, is it okay, when we get home, to go out some time?"

Shino looked a bit unsure. Sure there was that Snaketail girl he had a crush on, but knowing that he actually started to have feelings for Mizuko...

"Kataru's probably busy hanging out with her friends," he pondered, "Yeah, that'll be cool. You'll like Tigris, he's great in parkour with his anti-gravity magic."

"Wow." she smiled as they began to depart.

"And one more thing," Arashi spoke, "maybe we should see each other next time I'm in your home."

"As friends?" She promised.

"As friends," he promised back, shaking her hands.

Afterward, Umi only smiled, "Come, it's time to go now."

***

They breached the surface, gulping in fresh air before they swam back to shore.

"Dad's not gonna believe this when we tell them everything that happened down there," Ren grinned.

"The Aquafangs won't have to worry about extinction anymore." Shino spoke.

"Yeah, and look at the bright side, the Rippletails are repopulating right?" 

Miseria reached the beach, drying her hair as her children, Umi and her daughter followed.

"Guys! You there!?" She called out.

They looked at the other Septarians and dragons having spoken to different types of dragons on the beach.

"Woah! Did we miss something?" Shino grinned at the variety of dragons.

"There's so many dragons here," Ren awed.

"You're back!" Kandy finally noticed.

"Damn, what's with all the dragons?" Miseria grinned.

"Grandfather gave the dragon leaders his message," Ronin grinned with joy, "They all agree to break their ancient codes to become one with the community."

"And best of all, Prism just laid some eggs!"

Prism had approached with Ronin, showing the eggs.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" Kandy smiled.

"Aren't you one already?" Kushina chuckled.

"So how did it go with the Aquafangs?" Cyril asked the Rippletails.

Mizuko proudly smiled, speaking, "I think we took it well."

The Wintertail sighs with relief as Ash landed, hugging Mizuko close.

"I thought you'll end up like Kinjiru," he whispered with relief.

"And also..." she smiled as she pointed, "I guess Shino is my boyfriend now. He risked himself to save me."

The Dragontail-Rippletail mix chuckled a bit, bashfully, "Okay, okay. All I know it that Kataru's going to move next week."

He then fiddled with his fingers a bit.

He was that shy just like his father.

"At least things are going well for the dragons," Miseria sighed with relief, "After all, the humans are going to be surprised to see actual dragons instead of the Dragoncycles."

"That we eat," Shino snickered.

"Yes, I've heard that some of you eat Dragoncycles..." the older Frostfang dragon spoke, "The wild ones I mean."

"They're delicious," a brawny dragon with a T-Rex's snout spoke out.

"Sasuke's going to flip when he sees all of the dragon tribes here," Kandy chuckled, "He wants to make a guide about them and publish it when he's done researching them."

"Where IS Sasuke anyway?" Ryo asked her.

Toffee only pointed to the beach area where Kuromi and Sasuke were talking together, "Having a chat together."

"You'll like Echo Creek, Kuromi," Sasuke insisted, "You'll see everybody living together in harmony. And there's those famous ramen restaurants we can go to if you like."

"That'd be amazing," she smiled, holding her tail a bit.

"I still can't believe there's other tribes of the dragons. Emberfangs, Boltfangs, Shadowfangs, Breezefangs...man it's a lot to take in." he said.

"You'd get use to it." Kuromi smiled.

Earlier, while the Rippletails and Aquafang matters were being settled, Kougato had sent a message to all the other chiefs, including the previously allied Werefang and Batfang chiefs, to meet at the beach to discuss breaking the old codes and replace them with new ones.

"And uh...there's also the Mixfangs that are in the orphanage with the Fangtails that haven't been adopted immediately." Rasticore explained to the other tribe dragons, "Some of them are still searching for homes and families."

The dragon couples of different kinds muttered, happy to hear those news as they nodded in agreement.

"We'll be happy that we'll be loved after years of being used by Gao," Oki announced.

Horiko smiled, "I'll be so happy..."

"I would love to have my own brother or sister," Kuromi said to her mother.

"So to get myself straight, your mom's a Brightfang and your Dad's a Devilfang, correct?" Sasuke rephrased.

"Yes," Horiko nodded, "Now Kuromi won't feel lonely anymore when I adopt one of the children at the orphanage."

She smiled happily, "It'd be nice, mama."

Ken patted her with some sympathy, smiling, "You'll do fine with one of them as your own."

She smiled to him, speaking, "Thank you."

For they knew that this would be a new beginning for the dragons.

End


	11. The Godparents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flashback parts are set in the past while the present is set a bit after Gender-Flipped: Have you ever wondered what the Ouraboros Mob Bosses are up before the worlds cleaved? Here are some hidden moments of how they got things under control before the Solarians invaded.

Star vs the Forces of Evil Presents: Lizards and Dragons One Shots: The Godparents

(The Past)

Every covenant....has a beginning.

And every gangster.....has a secret to keep from the world.

But....that doesn't mean that their threats are forgotten.

A male figure, his wet white hair dripping from the shower, steps out of the shower with towel around his waist. As he stops behind a foldable screen, a strict-looking lizard maid with cat ears that have gold hoops around one ear, offers the male his folded clothes as she steps back, hands folded on her front,waiting patiently.

"Any news, Levi?" Her master asked her.

"Leon and a few of his men threatened the merfolk that they will be cursed if they ever snitch to the officials when they witnessed them dumping the bodies of the corn robbers who didn't pay you on time for intruding into your home," Levi, the head maid, reported stoically.

"Also, your children are impatiently waiting for you to come down so you all can go to the Cornball game."

“I see,” he said

Levi sighed, "One of our agents also reported about Mina making her move."

The very mention of the last Solarian, who somehow survived the punishment of the Gods of Septarsis, causes the foldable screen to be kicked down, startling her when she saw her boss put the shirt on, a glimpse of a black Ouroboros tattoo on his back before he buttons his shirt up.

"Tell Leon and the others to find any potential Solarians," he ordered darkly, "If they live, bring them here. If they die, dump them and voyeur their corpses to tell Mina that she cannot escape her fate made by the Gods!"

“Yes sir,” she bowed to her master who zipped his pants up, stuffing the dress shirt inside.

After he fits his top hat on, the male Hextail made sure his four eyes, the upper eyes being demon eyes, are covered by his bangs before he departs the room, the maid dialing the mob's number so all can hear her command.

She knew it had to be done.

***

"So, Mina is making her move?"

The male lizard nodded as they watched the Cornball beginning to start. Although they can hear the former Mewnian princess trying to forge a unity between monsters and Mewmans in the game, things just got worse because of prejudice of the old generation.

"Da, but Levi has already informed our covenant on bringing in potential Solarians if they live through our attacks," he whispered.

"If they died....?" She prompt. He sighed a bit, "I told her to use their corpses as messages to tell Mina the Gods' punishment cannot be stopped or altered."

"Stupid racists!" Gustave cursed, using his English accent to blend in, "At least get a chance so we can watch the game!"

Yuriknov only sighed

Glancing at the hidden agents keeping a sharp eye on their bosses and their family, Dmitri excused himself so he can to the restrooms only for him and his wife to be caught in a racist riot among the Mewman and monster adults.

"No, no, NO!!" Aida, her disguise name being Jeannie, tries to push them apart but was pushed aside a bit, her brothers watching the fuss.

"Guys, guys!" Star is heard shouting to the arguing audience, "Cut it out!!"

"I can knock your bloody head off, if you stop touching me with your racist hands!!" Dmitri threatened in his British accent.

“Like hell you will!” One Mewman shouts

He and Natashya have to remind themselves to not reveal their true identities in the argument or not they'll be history.

Especially controlling their mob boss egos.

Suddenly, things went crazy. The man punched Dmitri squarely in the face, knocking his hat off as his family gasped in horror.

"Oh no, you didn't!" Natashya growled with worry.

The punched lizard gave a murderous glare at the Mewman man who punched him, the punch forcing a bang to uncover his right lower eye that is now burning with intense and controlled anger.

"You're going to regret it," he growled, murderously.

The panicked four quickly shook their heads, telling him to not make a scene and expose himself in the crowd.

However, Dmitri didn't want to leave without a reminder.

"What are ya gonna do about it, SKINNY LEGS!?" The Mewman man taunted.

Without warning, he was grabbed into a painful grappling hold and he whimper as he feels the lizard about to snap his arm out of its socket.

“Agh let go!” He grunts in pain

"Who's the skinny legs now!?" Dmitri roared at the man, "SAY IT!!"

“I....I AM!” He screamed in pain

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't break his arm!" Natashya panicked, pulling her angry husband off.

As he gets off the man, they didn't notice their children being invited to the outside of the field by some kids. 

"Cool," Gustave grinned,hoping they can show the adults the unity of the species.

They approached the outside together

"I'll go get some drinks for us," Aida called out, darting down to the food stands.

As the racial arguing continues with the game being disrupted, there was a scream as Mewman team captain was pounced by an angry lizard woman.

Natashya looked at the pregnant woman, surprised at what she was

"You listen to me, you son of a bitch!!" The woman snarled at the terrified bald man, "You think you're so good, huh? I wanna see you try and fight me, asshole!!"

She began to punch the man a bit as the monster and Mewman cornball players watched in terror at the angry lizard woman pummeling the man.

"Please, don't hurt me!" He begged.

She growled, "I won't! All I wanted is to see a fair game here and all I see is a bunch of assholes being pricks to the monsters!"

"Run, she's going to the KILL!!" the pinned down man screamed to the referees and Mewman players that started the racial riot.

"Oh crap!!" They made a run for it. But the peculiar lizard woman quickly snatched up the cornball and threw it at one of the players, knocking her down.

"OW!!"

“That’s what you get!” She shouts.

The arguing went silent when they saw the woman attacking the team captain out of anger. Monsters believed it was because she was angry at them for looking down on monsters and for starting the racial riot.

When Aida had gotten the drinks for her herself and her brothers, she was cornered by a big Mewman kid.

"Cut it out! I'm warning you!" She warned the bully.

"Why?" he spoke mockingly, "Are you hiding secrets or something?"

She was about to speak when she realized that she have to keep her family identity a deep secret.

"It's...it's none of your business!" She shouted until she was shoved back, "Hey!

"Come on, little girl!" The boy taunted, "Tell me your secret!"

She was about to use a spell on him when she hears screeching.

It was the same woman who attacked the Mewman cornball captain.

And this time, she pounced on the boy.

"Oh boy," Dmitri shook his head in disbelief at what he's seeing.

The woman growled in intensity as the small tiny big armed lizard watched in awkwardness, fearful on what she was about to do.

"BACK THE FUCK OFF!” She snapped

“Miseria honey calm down,” the tiny lizard shouts, “You’re making a scene!”

"They started the fucking scene!" She snapped at the terrified players.

"Admit assholes! Who started this FUCKING RACIST RIOT!!?"

The parents quickly covered the children's ears from her cursing. 

The goth couple were stunned when they noticed her peculiar feature: gills on her neck.

Just then, some of the stronger and braver players approached and began to drag the angry Miseria away as she curses at the terrified crowd.

"Was that....a Rippletail?" Natashya asked her husband in surprise, "I thought they were extinct."

“I know,” Dmitri nodded, “But maybe not.”

"You got anything to say for yourselves, lizards!?" A Mewman man accused, "Because I can tell that lady is one of your kind!"

Without warning, Dmitri summons a small knife in his hand and threateningly neared it to the terrified man's throat.

"I can make it look like you died from an accident," he threatened, whispering with his Russian accent, "Because your son messed with the wrong child."

He gulped in fear as his wife spoke in Russian, “Da. You and your boy may pay with karma.”

The terrified man quickly grabbed his son and left in terror.

"Good riddance for bad trash," he said, his knife vanishing via a spell.

"Wait? Where are the children!?" Natashya noticed.

He realized, looking around with concern.

"Gus! Lenny! Jeannie! Where are you!?" He called out in a panic.

It was then he notices the kids playing cornball outside the field.

"Is that-?" The couple quickly ran down to see the game as Marco' voice is heard from the intercom.

They turned to the other side of the stadium, looking down at their daughter playing with the other Mewman and Monsters, all the younger kids having fun.

"Well at least the kids have fun," Miseria smiled from where she is locked up in a makeshift stockade after her outburst.

"Is it necessary to attack that guy?" Rasticore asked her in exasperation.

She winced a bit as she snapped, "They started it!"

The Rippletail takes notice of the lizard couple among the parents cheering at the children playing the game.

"What kind of lizards are they?" She asked her mate

The mate looked at the gills, speaking, "Is that...no, they're extinct."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It's...a Rippletail!"

The female lizard quickly covers his mouth, "Shush! We don't want any potential poachers to hear about this! Especially for the likes of Mina!"

"And she's pregnant," he added once he removed her hand from his mouth.

"Pregnant?" She whispered in shock.

She looked stunned as she continued, "But who-?"

Miseria only sighed and pointed to Rasticore.

"I can tell he is regenerating, yes?" She assumed.

The Rippletail nodded slowly.

"Yeah, don't laugh!" Rasticore, feeling humiliated, groaned, holding his bigger arm with his weak arm, "I'm already humiliated enough as it is while like this."

"But don't worry, I'm making sure nobody messes with him," she smirked, getting out of the stockade.

"H-how did you survive the extinction?" Dmitri asked, flabbergasted.

"She didn't." Rasticore explained, "She use to be human before I saved her and she got turned into one."

"Human? But you have a Septarian's....," Natashya was interrupted abruptly when a cornball nearly hit her head.

"Okay, who's the naughty child who did that?" She shouted.

"What's your story?" Miseria asked the goth lizards, "Never seen you before."

"We came here after Queen Eclipsa brought the monsters to being peaceful with the Mewmans." the male explained, "So uh we made ourselves at home and were treated as first class citizen instead of second class."

However, there was something off. Something that was put off when Miseria heard his words.

"Why are you treated like first class?" She suspiciously asked.

"Are you guys something else?" Rasticore joined in, "Because I have a hunch about why you never cut your hair."

He looked uneasily as he spoke, "Sometimes it's just a fashion statement."

Natashya glanced a bit at the two.

"Fashion statement?" The Rippletail echoed, not buying it, "I don't wanna probe into your life but...you smell of age-old blood."

The bushy-haired lizard stiffened, remembering that Rippletails are part shark.

"Well I..." he gulped.

His wife held his shoulder, then looked seriously to the two.

"He just got into an accident few months ago, and our maids forgot to add in detergent to wash off the blood smell, so that's why he smells like old blood!" She quickly answered.

"Yes, yes, an accident!" Her husband nodded quickly.

"And besides, we were just curious on how a Rippletail came to existence." he added.

They laughed quite nervously for some reason that peaked their suspicion as they quickly marched off to fetch their children.

"His wife smells like old blood too," Miseria said to Rasticore warily.

Rasticore looked concerned about it as well.

***

"I forgot Rippletails have acute sense of smell," Dmitri said with worry.

"Da." Natashya sighed, fixing her hair, "And she was almost close to figuring out who we really are as well."

He sighed. One small slip-up, and they, the entire covenant, will be sent to jail ONCE they found out they were behind the murders of the other monsters and Mewmans that didn't pay them, go against them and intruding into their territory.

"Hey, give me your money!"

They halted when they saw a hooded mugger aiming his scimitar at them. Seeing that there are no citizens around, they just shrugged it off and kept on walking.

"Hey! I said give me your money!" The man went to grab Dmitri's coat, only for it alongside the shirt to tear off, exposing his back as the mugger fell.

The man glared angrily, his eyes glowing under the bangs as he spoke in Russian, "That was a brand new coat!"

The Mewman mugger gasped in horror, instantly recognizing the tattoo on his back.

"You're the mafia boss!?" He yelped in horror.

"Da!" Dmitri glared, revealing his four eyes.

"AHH!" The mugger screamed at the sight of his four eyes.

The two lizards death glared as some lizards in suits, with a few wearing sunglasses, stepped out of the shadows, surrounding him.

"Where do you think YOU are going?" The lead one with four arms glared.

The man yelped when the covenant's bodyguard appeared, cracking all four of his knuckles.

"I...I didn't know this guy is a mob boss!" He protested in fear.

"We have a reason to keep it a secret," Dmitri glared.

"Shall I go for head or belly?" The lead bodyguard asked.

Natashya scowled, "Do whatever you like with him."

The two departed as the bodyguards surrounded the cornered mugger, his screams fading immediately when they began to use their fists and spells to kill him.

Once the thug was gone, the evidence was removed quickly as Dmitri sighed, looking at his coat.

"And it was brand new too." he spoke.

"Do not worry," Natashya reassured, "We'll get you a new one. After all, wouldn't want you to smell like age-old blood."

He chuckled as she kissed his cheek, the smiling lizard grinning before fixing his hair for the public.

They know that it is not the right time to reveal their true identity to the world. So all they have to do is just blend in, and act natural.

***

(Weeks later)

"Queen Eclipsa's getting coronated!?" Gustave grinned with joy, looking at the letter he just got from Marco, "Prokhladno! Everybody's agreeing on the monster-Mewman unity!"

Not only were the Ouroboros Covenant were given this invitation, the other covenants also got the invitation and were celebrating this new achievement in Mewnian history.

"But I sure hope they'd didn't suspect any of our agents," Yuriknov prayed with worry, "They'll find out WE'RE the reasons everything in Monster Town is under control."

"Da," Gustave nodded, "But hey, if the coronation goes successfully, she can be a TRUE queen after all."

"And then there's Globgor...,"

The mention of Eclipsa's monster husband made the bodyguards and the children sad. To be truuthful, they heard about the queen and the monster's relationship and Globgor isn't a true monster at heart. But a kind one too.

"I wish everybody would know he's a nice guy," Aida pouted sadly.

"I know." Dmitri spoke, "And not about the horrid rumors and make believe stories about what Globgor and his people were capable of."

"Bastards," Natashya growled under her breath.

"We should hurry to the coronation," the male lizard announced, "We should see if the coronation goes without fail. And we better make sure nothing happens to Eclipsa and her child."

"Da," the mob nodded.

Finally, they went onward, going to the coronation, hoping things would go smoothly.

***

The coronation ceremony was doing well after they arrived. No racial quarreling and no disturbances whatsover. 

The agents scout around town for any suspicious activity, hiding in the shadows like always, and will report everything to their bosses of what they found.

The lizard couples glanced at the MHC in suspicion, almost as if they could smell something bad from them.

"I do not trust that crystal-headed one," Natashya glared at Rhombulus.

She frowned while continuing, "He looks like he's hiding something."

"Da." Dmitri nodded.

The sound of a microphone screeching caught the audience's attention.

"Attention everyone!" Queen Eclipsa announced, "I'm afraid I must send you home immediately! Globgor has escaped!"

They gasped in horror.

"What? Who would-!?" Suddenly, the couple's phones vibrated, seeing Leon's name on the screen.

"Yes?" Natashya asked in a convincing British accent after picking up the phone.

"Things have been compromised!" Leon's voice spoke in a bit of fear.

"What!?" She whispered in shock as Dmitri looks worried.

"What do you mean, compromised!?" Dmitri whispered in his English accent.

"You have to leave now!" he continued, "Something's happened at-"

Eclipsa only continued, "Please, stay calm! Once we've evacuated you, return to your homes, lock your doors, bar your windows-"

Hekapoo, however, shouted, "No! Everyone, stay where you are!"

"Shit!" The uncover mob bosses with Leon joining muttered.

"Spoke too soon!" Leon grumbled.

"Don't listen to Eclipsa!" Rhombulus shouted as they went on the stage.

The skull spoke, "That's just what Globgor wants you to do! He'd pick you off one by one!"

Eclipsa, with worry, asked, "What are you doing?! I'm trying to protect everyone!"

Rhombulus glared, putting handcuffs on her, "You're not trying to protect anyone, you traitor!"

"Sir, madam, what is happening?" Leon demanded.

"They believe Eclipsa is the reason Globgor is out!" Natashya answered.

"What!?" The bodyguard shouted in shock.

"Please tell me you got any good proof!" Natashya quickly begged.

"The Magical High Commission is officially declaring a state of emergency!" Hekapoo stated, "All residents of Mewni must remain in their seats until further notice!"

Then, many Hekapoo clones formed a ring around the auditorium, Omnitraxus enclosing the auditorium in a barrier, many that were trapped inside looking worried and panicking.

"This can't be good," Dmitri said with worry.

"Sir, we just caught someone! A potential Solarian!" Leon shouted.

"Take care of him and tell him everything he knows!" Natashya ordered.

"Da!" There was the sound of a man screaming in agony before the phone hung up.

They hoped it would all work out in the end.

***

The potential Solarian panted in agony, after his tenth torture by the hands of the Hextails who captured him and brought him into their hideout.

"Tell us everything you know!" Leon snarled, whacking his head with a crowbar.

"I.....I....!" He was whacked again,but by the four-armed Septarian's four arms until he coughed out blood.

"You want another round?" Leon glared.

The beaten up Solarian choked on his blood, feeling his resolve fading from the Hextails' vicious beating and the chains wrapped around him.

Chains laced with the Solarian Hunter's venom cocktail that acts like acid on the outside and swift poison that can kill a Solarian instantly on the inside.

"It....It was....It was one of the Magical High Commission who did it!" He confessed.

"Hmmm?" he glared.

"Under...it was under...ungh...I don't know who it was, but she asked him to free Globgor. I didn't see who it was. That's all I can tell you!" he pleaded to the four armed lizard.

"WHO released Globgor!?" The Hextail roared.

"Rhombulus! It was Rhombulus!" He sobbed, "Please! No more!!"

"Very well." he glanced, then turned to his comrades, "Eliminate him."

The man whimpered in horror as the agents surround him, putting him down with a swift cast of a fire spell as he screams in agony.

Once the body was destroyed, Leon sighed with worry, hoping his bosses were all right.

***

"This show SUCKS!!" Gustave commented, frowning at the talent show Marco and Tom are hosting to keep the audience entertained.

As the couple watched with frowns, their phones vibrated.

"Yes?" Dmitri answered in his convincing English accent.

"We know who the culprit is." Leon spoke, "But only on who released him, not on who told him to do so."

"Well go ahead. We're stuck here." Dmitri sighed.

There was a pause, before he exposed the truth, "It's one of the Magical High Commission. Rhombulus, the idiotic racist."

"I knew it!" Natashya scowled deeply, her doubts coming true.

"Bastard!" Dmitri angrily glared.

They knew what they wanted to do, but if they try to do so, either they would be exposed or they'd be taken away by the Commission and hiding them, just like what they did with the truth about Eclipsa.

Before they were about to expose themselves in front if the audience, the terrible singing ended when a portal opens, revealing Star in her Butterfly form before she transforms back.

"Star!" Star and Marco gasped.

The girl transformed to her normal form in princess dress as she spoke, "Citizens of Mewni! There is someone I'd like you to meet."

She pointed to Globgor, the very same monster who fell in love with Eclipsa, who came through the portal in handcuffs.

"Globgor!?" The goth lizards gasped in astonishment.

"He's alive!" Aida said to her brothers.

"But why is he in handcuffs?" Gustave pointed out.

As Buff Frog grabbed Tom and Marco away, one girl named Janna, who was hanging on the planet, only smirked and took the photo, "Nice job, Eclipsa. I get it now."

"Please, stay calm! I know he looks scary, but Globgor doesn't want to hurt you!" Star explained.

However, the crowd looked confused. Wasn't he suppose to be terrifying or evil or probably destroying something? And wasn't he a giant?

"That's Globgor?" one man asked in confusion.

A monster agreed, "Why is he in handcuffs?"

One of the guests said, "I thought he'd be bigger."

Something's happening, Natashya thought with worry when Rhombulus lands before Star, looking delighted.

"What is that bastard up to now!?" Dmitri growled, his fists clenching in controlled anger.

"Globgor would just as fast eat you than look at you! But don't worry! I'll crystallize him right here on this stage for you all to see!" he shouted.

"But that isn't enough! As soon as Globgor's crystallized, Eclipsa will just set him free again!" The concerned Omnitraxus spoke.

Hekapoo nodded, "Omni is right! We will never be safe if Eclipsa is allowed to be queen!"

Hekapoo snapped her fingers with the curtains burning away. It was then Eclipsa, the one who was suppose to be queen, noticed Globgor.

It was him. He was really here.

Globgor then smiled lovingly, recognizing her despite the dress she was in.

"This madness has to end!" Natashya tries to stand but was stopped when her husband grabs her wrist.

Globgor gasped, "My darkest star!"

The wife gasped and smiled with teary eyes, "You!"

Both, with tears, looked across each other with smiles on their faces.

"Hi, dear. It looks like you've gotten yourself into a bit of trouble." Eclipsa spoke meekly.

"It seems I have." Globgor nodded before asking, "Why did you set me free? I told you, this isn't what I want!"

"I didn't do it, I swear!"

It was then that Rhombulus began crystallizing her with the woman gasping and grunting, Globgor gasping in horror.

"Okay, that's enough!" the crystal head man with snake arms said, "Back to the crystal for you!"

"No, wait! Please!" he shouted, straining and breaking the cuffs.

They gasped as he roared in anger.

"Oh boy, that's not good," Star in understatement said.

"Where's Leon when we need him?" Dmitri groaned.

***

Far away from the stadium, a few Solarians were blocking their path in their hulk form at the empty streets.

"Hey! That house looks convincing!"

They enter the seemingly empty manor where the Hextails stayed in,looking around for any clues.

Unbeknownst to their arrival, a young child with blue scales and white hair is seen playing with his toys when the doors opened.

"What's a brat like you doing here?" A Solarian smirked, "Too bad your mommy and daddy aren't here to save you now!"

The child just stood there in confusion before the Solarians pounced on him.

What came out from the manor next was the agonized screams of the intruding Solarians.

As that happened, outside the manor, Leon and his comrades walking down the streets heard the screams.

"That's coming from Yugo's room!!"

Thry quickly dart into the manor,gasping when a bleeding and mangled body of a Solarian fell down from a chandelier.

"Help...me...," he whispered before he died.

The covenant members looked terrified, slowly entering the opened room before gasping at what they saw.

"Is that...?" A female bodyguard gasped with shock.

"A....golem....," Leon whispered.

They looked stunned at the golem with the child holding a toy.

In the room full of dead and mangled Solarian bodies, a giant metallic humanoid with a demonic face stood while holding the sleeping child to its chest.

"Must.....protect....Yugo....," the golem growled, dropping the head of a dead Solarian onto the ground.

"Damn!" Leon spoke.

"Lexx....its okay, they're dead," Yugo smiled, making the golem lay the child onto the ground, "I will be fine as long as you're with me.

Lexx the golem nodded before turning to the bodyguards.

"So that's what I heard every night," Leon realized, "Never thought your great grandfather created a golem to protect you, Yugo."

"He's very helpful." Yugo smiled.

Lexx nodded before Leon leaned down,wiping the blood from the child's face.

"The bosses are not going to believe this," he grinned.

"More Solarians....are coming," Lexx reported.

"I know," he growled, "I can smell it."

The golem growled, lumbering to the mound of bodies before pulling out a survivor.

Traumatized and scarred of what he just witnessed.

"Please don't kill me." He shivered.

"Oh no," Leon lifted his chin, "This is just the beginning."

The traumatized Solarian whimpered, realizing where he is.

He's in the den of the Hextail mafia.

***

"Daniel! Let go off me! I need to save them!!"

The lizard woman struggled in her husband' grip as the chaos erupts on stage.

"Natalie! Its too dangerous!" Her husband shouted.

They had to call each other by their disguise names or else the audience would find out who they truly are.

Earlier, Globgor, in rage, was fighting the Magical High Commission, using his abilities to fight them while keeping away from accidentally hurting the people in the stadium.

"No, you'll get hurt!" he shouted to his wife.

It was then they heard the baby cries while one of the monsters shouted, "Hey! There's a baby in the fire!"

Globgor noticed as he spoke, "Baby?"

With a snarl, he broke out of his chains and charged. And as that happened, before the Russian lizards could make their move, a familiar cry was heard from at another part of the stage.

"Is that the Rippletail?" the goth woman notices the healing Miseria charging in with a sword she took from a guard.

The goths watched as Miseria bashed some of the guards, the bigger armed and chest Rasticore looking worried with the panther chimera following.

"I may have hated her when she use to be Heinous, but I don't want her new life to go up in flames!!" she spoke angrily.

The Hekapoo clones, meanwhile, blocked her from the still domed area as she spoke, "We're still trying to figure things out, so back off."

"Fuck you, whore!" she snapped, "A baby almost died!"

The white woman notices something on her neck, her eye widening in surprise, "Wait a minute. Are those....gills?"

Miseria grabbed her and threw her aside, startling the people as she got onto the stage.

"You two okay?" She asked the two monsters.

The monsters nodded a bit after Globgor, having rescued his daughter, turned to the people, speaking, "Look, we don't need to fight. Put me back in the crystal and let my family go."

Each looked concerned with the baby cooing. He was willing to keep himself crystallize to let his family be free?

In delight, Rhombulus, with arms glowing, spoke, "All right, let's do this!"

"Over my dead body!" a voice nobody expected to hear called out.

Everyone turned, noticing the blond bearded man in grass breechcloth approaching as he shoved the people.

"Oh gods, no!" Miseria groaned, "He's gonna humiliate everyone again, isn't he?"

"Look, can we just-why is there a rooster with beak tied up walking around?" Rasticore spoke, pointing to the bird clucking and approaching, Miseria noticing.

The blond girl noticed, also curious on why that was.

As the chattering continued, Star, Rasticore, and Miseria glanced at the bird with tied up beak with Star starting to realize.

As the two lizards were backstage a bit once more, Star only began telling her suspicions and protestings.

"This is curious." Hekapoo glanced, "Eclipsa never finished that spell and yet, Globgor was freed...how is that even possible that she did it?"

Natashya was about to yell when Dmitri stops her, shaking his head.

"Natalie, calm down!" Dmitri spoke to his wife.

It was then they heard Star say, "No, Rhombulus, I don't think she did."

Many gasped and some looked confused a bit.

"Think about it!" she continued, "Eclipsa's gonna let Globgor out of his crystal on her coronation day? That doesn't make any sense!"

In uneasiness, Rhombulus spoke, "So what you're saying is...Globgor let himself out!"

"It was you!!" Star accused, pointing to him.

Miseria, being part shark, neared him as she sniffs him.

"I can smell your fear you know?" She growled.

"How do you react to a great white shark nearing you and ready to take a big bite out of you?"

Many muttered a bit.

"Seems he's put into a corner," Natashya spoke quietly.

"Man, what a juicy twist!" A man replied.

"YOU'RE the one who let him out!" Star accused as he sweated with him breathing heavily, "You're the crystal guy! You put him there in the first place! And you can't stand that she's out now and people are accepting her! You got anything to say for yourself?"

After he strained, he finally admitted, "All right! I did it!"

Many gasped as he continued, "I let him out so you could see what a monster he really is!"

Star only frowned, "Yeah, that's funny. 'Cause he didn't do anything but try and get away from YOU!"

"Well...maybe this time, he didn't hurt anyone. But sooner or later, he'll show his true colors! And so will Eclipsa! She's evil! I've seen it with my own eye!"

Hekapoo angrily snapped, "Are you kidding me?! We don't trust Eclipsa either, but if you think putting everyone here in danger was a good idea, YOU'RE the bad guy here!"

She then spoke, "Guards! You know what to do."

They approached, taking Rhombulus as he nervously shouted, "Huh? No, no, wait! I can explain!"

"Aw, pipe down, big guy!" the immortal woman frowned.

"And besides," he muttered, "They're as evil as all reptile monsters."

As the immortals were passing by Miseria, the angry Rippletail furiously punched Rhombulus in the stomach.

"OOH!" he winced.

"That's...for BEING A TOTAL RACIST AND TRYING TO MURDER A BABY!!"

She kicked him in the crotch, making him yowled in a high-pitched voice.

"And THAT is for being a fucking stereotype!" she continued.

The crowd winced when she kicked him,the men hissing in pain at feeling that kick.

As they were about to leave, Umbra swiped at Rhombulus, scratching him.

"Serves the bastard right," Dmitri chuckled, watching him leave.

The phone vibrated again and he sees it was Leon calling.

"Solarians broke into the manor," he reported, "But turns out Yugo's imaginary friend was real and a golem created by Hugo. Killed ALL of the Solarians except for one we are busy interrogating."

There was the sound of electricity crackling with the scream of a man heard in the background.

He nodded before hanging up.

"Very interesting," Dmitri spoke.

"What did he have to say, honey?" Natashya asked her husband.

"Just something important." he said to his wife, "I'll tell you later."

They sat back as everyone begins to accept Globgor into their society after saving Meteora.

"I hope her song is better than those two singing," Natashya chuckled.

He chuckled and nodded.

"Next thing you'd know, the shirtless bounty hunter sings the "Sound of Silence" in a future performance." Dmitri mused.

She giggled at the thought of that. Perhaps things are going good as always without any disturbances now that Globgor and Eclipsa are revealed to be good people.

***

"I was just following orders...,"

"Orders on MURDERING INNOCENT PEOPLE!!" 

A crowbar whacks the beaten Solarian in the head, causing more blood to bleed out from his fresh wounds.

"Fuck!" he shouted.

"And orders to kill with pleasure...deserves consequences."

He was swiftly kicked in the face by the female Hextail member.

"Tell us who's been recruiting you monsters or else!" Leon threatened.

"Mi...," he tries to speak.

He coughed some blood.

"Who?" They urged.

"M-Mi...Mina...Loveberry," he answered before he coughs again.

"So she's brainwashing more people to become part of her cult," Leon growled, "Its becoming just like the Septarian purge all over again."

"But too bad the Solarians are going to become extinct as an act of karma for what they've done."

"What?!" The fearful Solarian gasped.

"You don't remember what happened to New Mewni on Septarsis?" He leaned into his face, "The Gods of Septarsis punished Queen Solaria and her subjects for driving the monsters extinct as well as making the Rippletail tribe extinct."

He held his chin, "Anything else before we decided to put you out of your misery?"

"Um...is sparing me to give a message an option?" he asked meekly.

"No." they frowned.

"If we let you live, you will tell Mona everything about us," Leon glared, "And we wouldn't want that to happen."

"If you snitch on us....we will come for you and your family," the woman glared as well.

"But first...we seek permission from our bosses."

The mob steps aside as the familiar couple walks up to the tortured Solarian.

He realized who they were.

"You?!" he spoke, "You lead them?!"

"What do you expect?" Dmitri chuckled in his Russian accent.

"Some things are left unexpected," Natashya said in her Russian accent.

The two kissed as she continued, "Besides, we like to keep our appearances secret."

"You're RUSSIAN!?" the Solarian yelped, "Holy crap,I hear Russians are known to be super deadly on Earth!"

"What do we do with him?" Leon asked his bosses.

They glanced at the Solarian gulping in fear.

"Has he already given us the information we need?" He questioned them.

The mob nodded, "Mina was the one recruiting the new Solarians. Even forcing them."

"Damn." Dmitri frowned.

"It is best we prepare ourselves of what's coming," she and her husband depart the room before she halt.

"Finish him."

The four armed lizard nodded, speaking, "Granted."

"No, no PLEASE!!" the man pleaded as the mob surrounds him the moment their bosses leave the room, "I was following orders! I WAS FOLLOWING ORDERS!!!"

Once the door closed, violent screams were heard.

***

(A Week Later)

The blue lizard snored on his desk after finishing calling the other covenants of the news about Mina preparing her attack on Monster Town.

He has to make it fast before the invasion starts or not all of them will be lost. He just prays that the Gods of Septarsis will assist the surviving Septarians to send the monsters to Hell.

"Dmitri?" Natashya spoke as she entered.

He snored himself awake, hair messy and clothes rumpled up after calling and alerting all of the covenants about the Solarians.

"Sorry, I was up busy calling all of the Covenant leaders about the Solarians," he yawned, nearly tripping over his chair.

"Careful." She said, lifting him up.

She sighed when she notices his heavy bags under his four eyes, stating he hasn't slept for the whole day, 24 hours of no sleep.

"You need to rest," she murmured, putting him on the bed.

"But I-"

"No buts! You're tired."

He groaned, slumping down on the bed, face buried in the pillow.

"Men," she muttered before leaving the room.

"Madam, Lady Kirara is here," Levi announced.

She fixed herself, looking presentable before heading out of the room, leaving her husband to sleep.

Once downstairs, she looked at the lizards that had waited.

"Is your hubby snoring like a little baby?" The nine-tailed lizard chuckled when she saw her arriving.

"You're fortunate to have him as your husband," a two-tailed lizard smirked.

"He's been up contacting non-stop for the past 24 hours." Natashya said to them.

The fox-like lizards chuckled. The four-eyed lizard is always prepared for what's coming even if it means losing sleep.

"So...Mina is reenacting the purge AND the Punishment of the Gods?" An eight-tailed woman mused, smoking from her pipe.

"Da." Natashya spoke, "And she's going to commence soon."

The Kyuubi Covenant,named for the boss's nine tails and her siblings who each have different numbered tails according to birth rank, scowled.

"They must be exterminated!" A three-tailed man growled.

They nodded with determination.

"Does the Cerberus and Ahuizotl Covenants heard of this?" Natashya asked them.

"The Thrice boy is creating more Homunculi with the Solarians he just caught last Monday," Kirara chuckled, "And Omar is sending more of the Anti-Solarian Venom to us for our weapons."

"Good." she smiled.

"We also found out that Mina has completed her Solarian armor and created more armor for her army," a four-tailed man spoke out, "Including the dreaded Solarian Blades."

The female Hextail scowled, "Wish the dinosaurs and creatures of Septarsis are here to help the others fight them. They're the only creatures immune to their powers."

"I know." she nodded to her comrade.

The lizards grew much more concern on this. The children of the covenants would be at risk and they need to save the monsters of Monster Town from the invaders.

"I hear that the Prince of Septarsis is alive," a seven-tailed man spoke up.

"Really?" The three tailed lizard spoke.

"Hmmm...and I heard rumors about the daughter of Seth around too." the five tailed lizard said.

"This is surprising," Natashya said, rubbing her chin.

"I've heard that the one called Miseria is chosen by Ruc as her herald and champion," the one-tailed fox-like lizard woman said.

"Hmmm...that woman that was pregnant..." Natashya pondered.

"No time to lose now," she announced, "My clone just reported the first attack and we mist hurry with our preparations."

"But what about Dmitri?" Kirara spoke out, "He's sleeping!"

The female Hextail knew a spell that can help him. Although it is considered a taboo spell.

"Do you know a reverse spell for an incubus spell?" She strangely asked the nine-tailed woman.

The foxy lizards' eyes widened in astonishment of what she meant.

***

She knew this plan is risky. But its the only way for her husband to get rejuvenated.

"I know I shouldn't," she said, "But we need you to be ready for when they come."

She then began chanting the spell.

The sleeping lizard abruptly stops snoring, feeling strange. And eager at the same time.

"Beloved?" He turned to her in surprise.

"Hello, honey." she grinned a bit, "I see you're rejuvenated."

"Yes, it is strange." He spoke.

He glances around awkwardly, "Why do I feel horny all of a sudden?"

She gulped, knowing that the incubus spell has taken its effects on him.

"I'll...leave you alone," she slowly backs away.

Perhaps it was a mistake, she thought.

She went to the door, preparing to exit as quick as she could.

However, Dmitri blocked her, his tail wagging.

"Uhm? I....forgot to get some vodka!" She yelped, trying to make a break for it although they both wrestled at the doorway.

"Just let me through, you brute!" She grumbled, trying to get through the door.

"But I'm horny!" He grinned, his bulge noticed.

"Hoo boy." she muttered, realizing it worked too well.

She squeaked when she gets shoved and the bedroom door locking.

"May we....may we discuss this ourselves or would you like some sake?" Kirara asked her siblings awkwardly.

This is going to be one of those days.

"Uh of course." The four tail sibling nodded as they left.

***

"That is why I tried to warn her," She commented.

Her black lynx ears drooped down in embarrassment after risking herself by using the incubus spell onto her tired husband, hoping the reverse spell wouldn't make him lustful but backfired right away.

But at least he got his energy back and got a really decent and enough sleep.

Leon and the rest of the covenant members have left the cover of their base and is making sure the Mewmans that got captured for being sympathizers and about to be forced to become Solarians are rescued.

Fortunately, the other covenants'members have joined in to make sure the innocents are safe from murderous hands.

"Tell me, my little spark," Kirara cooed, hanging her Solarian prisoner upside down by a magic thread. One of her tails forces her to look her in the eye as she chuckled.

"How's it feel to be encountered by the very people who's been keeping Monster Town under control after Queen Eclipsa is freed?"

“I...” he whimpered

He knew he was screwed

"What's wrong? I thought Solarians were suppose to be fearless," she cooed,mockingly.

The man gulped, fearing of where this is going.

"Tell me everything you know about Mina's plans," she demanded in a soft voice, "If you speak, you will live. If you don't...well...let's say...."

She points to her jackal-masked henchmen.

"You look like a valuable asset for my Homunculi."

"Wait? Those lizards are Homunculi!? You created them!?" The man yelped.

"By using the bodies of every criminal and soon-to-be Solarian to create them," she chuckled, "What do you think of my creations?"

He shivered with fear, looking at the lizards.

"Okay, I'll tell!" he shouted

The foxy lizard smirked as he spills out the information.

"Mina's plan is to corner all of the monsters at the cliff so we can push them off!" He explains, "But she, with a few following, are planning to eliminate the queens alongside Star and her friends as well as anyone allying themselves with them until the purge is done! Even going so far as to kill Queen Moon when she's no longer useful!"

"A purge of murder!?" Kirara growled.

"Please! I was just following orders! I HAD NO CHOICE WHEN MINA ORDERED ME TO KILL MY GIRLFRIEND!!" he sobbed.

"Now you know who's the real monster then?" He nodded furiously as she sighs.

"But still.....my Exposure spell tells me that you're planning to attack me when I let you go and reporting our wheareabouts to Mina."

The thread loosens, dropping the man as the two jackal-masked Homunculus lizards restrained him.

"And we can't have that now, can we?"

"I can tell that when you're forced to be a Solarian, even when you want to back out...the Solarian spell in you will STILL force you to be a murder." she glared.

"I..." he began before he grunted, feeling his heart and head.

"Please! I was following orders! I WAS FOLLOWING ORDERS!!!" he begged.

Kirara lays a hand on his forehead as a Japanese exorcist symbol appears on his forehead. He screams as Japanese Earth magic courses through his entire body until he begins to transform into a male lizard, his clothes ripping from the muscle growth.

"Arise, my new Homunculus," she whispered.

The new recruit obediently rose to his feet, bowing with respect as the other henchmen gives him the jackal mask, chest harness and leather pants.

"Welcome...to the covenant." she smirked as he dressed in the items.

The new recruit howled a fox's howl as the rest of the Homunculi howled in unison.

"Let's give our 'guests' a surprise they will never forget," she announced as she flares her nine tails as a signal for battle.

This causes her henchmen to howl with eagerness for the extermination of the Solarians to commence.

And she immediately has one of her siblings call the Ouroboros Covenant of the moment of revealing themselves to the public.

***

From their hiding spots within the ruined Monster Town, they saw the monsters with Babs in disguise being prepared to be pushed off the cliff.

Their lives were in danger and they knew what must be done.

"Dmitri, stop it!" She whispered to her husband who is acting like one of those dogs' from Pavlov's experiments. 

"I'm sorry! The incubus spell is lingering a bit!" He whispered back.

They quickly glance to the other side of town where they saw the other covenant members eliminating the scouts patrolling around.

"Its time we reveal ourselves to the world, beloved," he announced, putting on a brave face.

She nodded in agreement before they stepped out of their hiding places, being spotted by the patrolling Solarians who noticed their strange nonchalant behavior.

The two knew the Solarians were screwed in that way.

And when they would fight them, the Solarians would be put in their place.

And those that want redemption, like the one who was turned to a lizard chimera, they would get their justice.

***

The plan was victorious. The covenants had done their deed and the Solarians were dead while those forced into it were mostly freed when magic was destroyed.

The monsters and Babs, who was restored, were cheering for the victory while Star herself had other pressing matters.

And recently...Earth and Mewni had merged, a gift from the gods of Septarsis.

"Our prayers are answered," the four armed lizard grinned.

A few cheered a bit with Slime asking, "So does this mean we can meet the Earthlings?"

"Da, and even meet the ones who brought a birth of a new world," Natashya said.

"A new harmony has been created," Dmitri grinned, the breeze pushing his bangs away to reveal his four eyes, "And the murderers have been brought to the very place they shall live for eternity: Hell."

The lizards shouted and cheered with pride, the other monsters having already gone off to unlock the Mewmans that were imprisoned.

His wife hugged him as she smiled, "Dmitri..."

The four-armed bodyguard chuckled a bit while using his arms to hold the three children to stop them from doing their moment.

"Shall we....go get some victory borscht?" He asked the kids.

The kids smiled and nodded with the crowd chattering with delight, leaving the couple holding hands together alone.

As the victory commenced, one Mewman started realizing something.

"Wait...where's my boyfriend?" she spoke, searching, "Where is he?"

"The slime?" One of the female members spoke out, revealing an unharmed slime family.

"So wait? There's magic on Earth!?" Babs gaped when one of Kirara's siblings tells her about their magic.

"There is." one lizard said.

The one Mewman who spoke, Penelope Spiderbite, was surprised as well.

Another one, the former Solarian woman, looked stunned at the new recruit lizard who lifted her up.

"Adam, is that you!?" She gasped when she recognizes the Homunculus' wavy green hair and dazzling blue eyes.

"We uh...found a way to free him of the curse," the Kyuubi covenant lizard said.

"But...but how did-?" she muttered a bit before blushing at his new form, his tail wagging from behind the blue leather pants he donned earlier.

"You know?" She held his hands as she blushes, "You look better as a lizard."

Adam removes his jackal mask, beaming down at her as they touched noses.

"I hope there's a way for us to become Septarians," she said, "We can do that as a way to redeem ourselves for following Mina in the first place."

"I'm with her," a reformed Solarian man nodded, glancing at the Ouroboros covenant spy, Roxanna Rugaknov, with a blush.

"Very well." she grinned.

By the looks of things, everything is going to be alright for the new world.

***

(The Present)

"And that's our story from our parents," Yuriknov grinned at his cabin mates in summer camp.

The friends who had listened all were amazed.

"And that," Gustave smiled, "Is how there are more lizards in the world now."

"How did they do that?" One kid spoke out.

"Simple, with magic," Aida grinned, "But I heard that King Toffee is making potions for Gina and helping the other humans become lizards."

"Speaking of our parents, let's Skype them," Shino spoke out, bringing out his phone, "But we should NOT tell them about Project Z!"

They winced, imagining their parents' angry faces when they learned their children held a wild party at summer camp.

It was then the girl lizard dragon realized, "Wait...what if one of the potions spill on my and Shino's parents and they get to be different genders?"

"Different genders?" the Dragontail-Rippletail boy scoffed.

"What the hell is this? Futurama?" He laughed.

"Funny," Ren gets a message from their parents, "Says here we got newer siblings."

"I guess they didn't use protection." Aida said.

"Juuuust like the previous batch of eggs." Shino sighed.

Kaida still had that concerned look. That perhaps...that something did happen while they were away and they weren't told about it.

"Our parents will kill us if they find out what we did to their private yacht," Gustave glanced to where the yacht sank during the party.

They just prayed they wouldn't suspect a thing after their parents come to pick them up.

End


	12. Dino Sitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story set a year after A Whole New World: Have you ever wondered what dinosaurs and animals do while their masters are doing their stuff? We look into the pets of the Septarians and other pet owners as Deathlok, Umbra, Lilith and Korihana try to protect their baby owners when their masters are out. Set a year after the wedding.

Star vs the Forces of Evil Presents: Lizards and Dragons One Shots: Dino Sitters

Has anyone ever wondered 'What are our pets doing while we're not around?'

Well, we would learn a thing or two from the pets' views and see what they do when the masters aren't around.

***

It was a year after the defeat of Fangore and Seth and the wedding of the century. Citizens; both human and monster, are now living in a new age dubbed The Age of Balance and Harmony after the Oracle dubbed the event.

Things are starting anew with the world's new king and queen.

"Hey Deathlok?" 

The carnotaurus looks down at where Miseria's panther chimera, Umbra, laid next to him.

"Beautiful isn't it to see the two species living together?" She asked her dinosaur friend.

Deathlok nodded, smiling at the sight of the Mewmans and Monsters together, though the Septarians, by the queen's blessing, had wanted to separate her kind from them.

"Yeah." Miseria smiled.

"I learned Septarians are a type that stays away from human civilization,sort of like the Dragon Bones if you ask me," she shrugged.

A thought hit her as she looked at the pets.

"I wonder,..what would it be like to understand what you guys are saying?"

Deathlok looked a bit surprised.

"And not just from the spirit realm." Miseria continued.

Umbra was confused by her master's question until she laughed it off.

"Whatever," she pets their heads, "At least we could understand what you're trying to say to us."

The pets sighed with slight smiles.

"Still...we have something important going on and need you to do us a favor."

The pets perked up. What kind of task are they going to do for their masters?

"Can you look after the babies while we're gone?" She requested the pets.

They nodded.

She pats their heads tenderly, "Thanks, you guys. In case you feel you need help, Toffee and the others just brought the other dinos along to help raise the babies. Make that a playdate with dinosaurs and babies."

Umbra yowled with delight, her tail wagging.

This was going to be an interesting day indeed.

***

The babies were in the playroom playing together, not having a care of the outside world.

Korihana, Lilith, Deathlok and Chase were given some lists for them to know what they should do the moment their owners leave the house.

"I hope you guys are smart enough to read," Miseria said, patting their heads, "Because it would be a lot of work taking care of Septarian babies instead of dino babies. Do you get what I mean?"

The pets growled a little with Lillith chittering.

The dragon girl pats her wolf and raptor, "We'll be back tonight. And please,make sure nothing happens to the kids while we're gone."

They nodded

"Well, see you tonight, you guys!" Kushina bid farewell as the mothers leave the royal manor,passing by the rest of the Sins.

Umbra shrugged. She raised Nightraid so it wouldn't be TOO hard looking after Septarian babies. Especially raising them alongside Zeus, Anubis and Snowstalker.

The raptors glanced at the babies, some sleeping

Mewmans and monsters would say, "You can't leave a baby alone with a maneating dinosaur!" But in truth, dinosaurs are not emotionless killers. If you learn to trust and bond with them,they can be very faithful companions.

Deathlok, being too big to enter the house, had to peek in through the window to see as Lilith tries to pull some blankets onto the sleeping infants.

He was somewhat touched at the sight of the infants.

Lilith place a blanket on to the sleeping younger babies that were tuckered out

Umbra curled up on the sofa, knowing that everything is in safe hands.

Nothing could go wrong right?

It was then they heard a noise, looking out with concern

The panther and wolf growled, creeping to where the noise is heard. By the time they reached the kitchen where the sound came from, there was a grunt and a human scream.

Deathlok must have caught someone.

They approached where the dinosaur caught the intruder, preparing to growl at the human who dare entered

They recognized the black clothing and black beanie cap the man wore.

It was a burglar.

"Nice dinosaur! Nice dinosaur!" The burglar whimpered at the carnotaurus holding him by the shirt.

The Sins roared at the intruder, knowing he's hear to steal something from the manor.

He screamed in fear, speaking, “FUCK! DON’T EAT ME!”

The dinosaurs glared furiously before Deathlok chucked him into a trashcan and kicked him down the street where the police station is.

During the tumble, the man is heard screaming inside the trash can.

They sighed, knowing they taken care of one danger and returned to napping.

However, the smaller pets yelped when they saw something horrifying in the playroom. 

The babies are GONE!!

In fear, they search through the playroom. There was no sight of them

They were in trouble

They hear meowing and squeaking, seeing the children'a pets scamper in. Its like they know where the babies went.

Nightraid teleported to the window and pointed.

If dinosaurs can scream, then they have already done that.

Because they saw their younger owners wondering through the streets.

In fear of losing their master’s offspring, the pets hurried to try to catch them

As the children wander off with curiosity, the pets darted toward them in a panic.

They prayed nothing happens to them when they get them back home.

***

Near a construction site, the babies wandered to the entrance, each looking amazed

They screeched to a halt at the entrance, yowling in terror when they began to crawl up the beam.

Sure, Septarians are immortal. But they can't just sit there and watch them get hurt!

The raptors make the first move, darting up the beams,screeching.

They got on quickly, hurrying to the infants.

The children didn't sense the raptors coming for them from behind. The girl saw a lever to the makeshift elevator and pulled it down, making the elevator move upward as Mammon fell when he was trying to grab them.

As that happened, Lucifer chittered with fear, darting to the infant Shino who wobbled happily and grabbed another beam, causing the raptor to miss and fall.

Lilith roared in annoyance a bit. Men, she thought.

She quickly darts to where Kaida was about to fall off and manages to catch her with her mouth clamping on the back of her shirt.

She sighed. At least she caught her before she fell.

It was then some dirt poured over Lillith, minus the part that caught Kaida.

The female raptor growled in annoyance, glancing up to where the cement mixer tilted so all of the contents were poured onto her.

Fortunately, it was just mud and not cement.

Glacier laughed at the dirty raptor, sitting next to the cement mixer.

Tetsuro, meanwhile, happily tried to reach for a dirty shovel nearby.

Chase sighed in relief, sprinting toward the baby to pick him up only for the shovel to hit him in the face, dazing him.

As that was happening, Ren looked curious at the nails, Umbra yelping in worry.

The deinopanther quickly dashed to the baby that was about to reach out for the nails and successfully caught her, catching her onto her back as she was about to fall off.

Umbra hoped the others got the other babies or their masters will punish them.

The newer babies, the second clutches, crawled toward the wood stacked up a bit in rope, the remaining pets heading the four.

Korihana roared with concern. She never thought looking after Septarian babies is much more harder than raising baby dinosaurs.

She leapt upward, the other raptors following as she tries to reach the new babies.

The infants were lifted up as the raptors clinged to sides of the wood being lifted with them, struggling to reach the infants.

The snow raptor tries to chitter in comfort for them to come nearer, trying to say that its dangerous.

The other babies looked confused at what the raptor is trying to say when Belphegor yelped, catching baby Sasuke by the tail when he's about to be tumbled down.

Baby Hotaru smile as she was seen playing with the hammer

Chase, snapping out of his daze, snatched the hammer before the baby Dragontail could do any harm.

Lifting her up by the collar, he padded to the safe area where they kept the ones they caught.

But where's Sakura? He noticed and thought.

He hears squeaking and saw the baby Indominus Rex giving baby Sakura a ride on his back, sending her over to the safe area.

She happily laughed upon riding her pet

Zeus chittered, smiling that his young owner is safe. 

But what worries them is the others.

They spotted Anubis climbing up the beams to join the Sins, leaping up the beams with such agility until he squawked, spotting Tetsuro reaching for him.

Tetsuro squealed with Anubis, worried, jumping toward him.

The Indoraptor squeaked, finding himself falling but thankfully his longer and stronger arms were able to reach out and grabbed the edge of the beam, climbing up.

He successfully pics up the baby onto his back and leapt down with agility as the raptors, successfully catching the rest of the babies, followed.

The pets sighed in relief that everything is over.

Then Umbra grew worried. Its been four hours of trying to catch the babies from hurting themselves and she immediately saw the sun beginning to set.

They had to hurry.

Once the babies are settled on their backs, they sprinted back to the royal manor in a rush.

But in their rush, the babies spotted some things happening in some homes.

The first one was Kylo trying to catch baby Druaga who successfully used her plant-bending powers to make the tree pick her up.

Druaga laughed happily from the tree growing flowers.

The allosaurus panicked, glancing at where Anya and Cypress are seen laughing in the house, and tries to leapt, his claws inches frim reaching her.

The raptors looked concerned. Were all the pets and babies in the similar situation like they were?

The panther meowed, spotting a mountain lion wondering the streets, carrying a baby Groundtail by the collar of his neck while wearing a frustrated expression.

"Where is Kraven and Rocky at?" A familiar blind Groundtail shouted,looking around the street.

Puma tried to look around, feeling the area before the mountain lion approached with the infant.

She sniffed, and smiled, "Good boy, Kraven."

She pats her mountain lion before taking the baby, "You almost made your grandmother have a heart attack despite us, Septarians, being immortal."

Her grandson laughed before she heads home, her hand on her mountain lion's collar so he can guide her home.

The pets sighed. They can understand what they're going through.

Then, Anubis and Zeus, with Hotaru and Tetsuro on their backs, peeked in through the window of a manor.

A manor belonging to the Ouroboros Covenant.

And they spotted the living room in a mess.

"Oh come on," they heard Dmitri chuckle, "Who's your daddy?"

Another giggle sound was heard.

The baby dinosaurs jumped when they saw Dmitri get kicked into the cabinet, looking a little daze.

"Who's your daddy now?" They hear Natashya cooed.

The dazed male chuckled heartfully at their rough play.

The two dinos rolled their eyes and walked away, knowing where this is going.

As they left, they spotted the two young enchanced T-Rex boys running a bit.

"Laxus! Natsu!" They hear Ronin shouting.

The baby T-Rexes screeched playfully as they ran down the street, the half dragon chasing after them tiredly.

"Please..." he groaned, "Stop running."

As he left, the raptors shook their heads a bit, feeling that the new generation of both Septarians and dinosaurs were going to be a handful.

They'd hate to think if any of them had a baby Dilophosaur, though.

Well, Chase IS part Dilophosaur thanks to his frills and acid spitting.

They saw the setting sun and immediately dashed into the direction of the manor. They just hope they could make it in time before their masters return home.

***

Once they came back to the playroom, the exhausted dinos with Deathlok waiting outside bringing the infants back to the playroom, the babies now looking tuckered out.

Thank goodness they were able to get back home before their owners.

Smiling tiredly at their sleeping baby owners, the raptors, wolf and panther slept in the living room.

The door to the manor opened.

The masters had returned home, and they were thankful that they did.

"Looks like everything is good," Kandy chuckled,seeing her wolf sleeping in the living room with the other pets.

"Did you do well?" Toffee patted Lucifer's head.

It tiredly chittered a bit with a small grin.

"I'll take that as a yes." He grinned.

"Saw Ronin on the way here," Miseria chuckled,stroking her panther's soft fur, "He seems to have quite a handful with the T-Rexes."

"Thank god nobody has a pet Dilophosaur."

"Not unless you count Chase as part Dilophosaur." Kandy giggled.

Rasticore looked outside to the sleeping Deathlok as he chuckled, "They must've been tuckered out from all that babysitting."

"Never judge those humans' beliefs on dinosaurs when they watched Jurassic Park," Kushina chuckled, grateful to see a tuckered out Korihana.

"At least they're not the only ones," Cyril referred to the other pets and babies they just passed by on their way here.

"Yeah," Miseria nodded, "And Dmitri and Natashya playing with the baby dinos."

"I didn't know they have pets," Kandy spoke out in surprise.

"Maybe they're enhanced with invisibility or ghost powers," she presumed.

"But at least the other four are tuckered out," Rasticore points to the children's pets that they got from the Neverzone.

Afterward, they looked inside the room where the babies were sleeping softly and cutely, Kandy smiling a bit.

"I'm not into cuteness normally," Miseria spoke, "But this...this is just adorable."

"You just have to go through that goth phase," her friend chuckled, "Sometimes you might have to see through some things."

"Maybe." Miseria chuckled.

She took her husband's hand, "I think its time we tucker ourselves out after what we've gone through."

They had to agree with that considering they had done a lot of political work the entire day.

Rasticore sighed a bit, looking at Shino. He can be a blessing, when he wasn't busy biting his father's frills.

"You're right." Toffee nodded.

"One thing before I go." Rasticore replied, using his phone.

He then took the photos of the babies sleeping peacefully.

"Nice," she chuckled, "To make it more memorable!"

Umbra peeked an eye open, grinning at the activity before returning to sleep. 

This was one of the best days the pets ever had.

And hopefully, none of the babies will remember any of it.

But the pictures will show proof of what truly happened when they were babies.

End


	13. Of School and Dragon Mewberty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story is set in the past, a couple of years before Days in Earthni: In this flashback story, the story of how the Disastorvayne siblings' first day of school and first experience of Mewberty is told.

Star vs the Forces of Evil Presents: Lizards and Dragons One Shots: Of School and Dragon Mewberty

Renko Tigerlily Disastorvayne.

The name of the oldest daughter of the Disastorcayne family. With the mark of Ruc nestled on her arm and frills she got from her Dragontail father as well as being a Rippletail.

Being the oldest makes her the most responsible of the siblings and she is known to be really strict with rules too. That's why Miseria commented her second name being Tigerlily because it sounded both exotic and fierce.

And despite her a somewhat twin to her brother Shino, she still needed to keep an eye on her brother who hatched a few seconds shorter than her.

However, instead of being the responsible sister, there was a time that Ren snapped and followed her father's ONE trait: choking the life out of people who piss you off the wrong way.

And it just happened the moment the camera flashed on the day she first started high school.

"You bitch! You take that back about me being a smartass!!" She growled as Hekapoo choked.

Hekapoo, gasping and choking, struggled as she glared.

"Grrr!" she growled.

"Ren, cut it out!!" A dragon boy pulled her away as the white-skinned girl coughed.

"I thought your brother is the only one," Hekapoo coughed, rubbing her neck.

"You think!?" Ren growled as Tetsuro pulled her away.

From where the parents are, the crowd stared at Miseria and Rasticore in disbelief of what they just saw.

All that happened next was Miseria, ashamed and feeling humiliated, burying her face.

"Wow..." Rasticore only spoke, "Just wow."

"I thought you choking your son during pre-school was bad," Kandy sighed, shaking her head.

"He was pissing me off the wrong way!" He protested.

"Because you were being an idiot!" Shino muttered.

"I heard that!" Rasticore shouted as he snatched his son, choking him in anger.

The parents and students gasped in horror of what they're witnessing, Rasticore not realizing he's reenacting the pre-school graduation incident in the building.

"You STRANGLE your child!?" Eclipsa gawked in shock.

"Rasticore!" she shouted, slapping his back head to drop Shino.

"Ow." he groaned.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" his wife glared, "Not in public!"

"Oooh," he realized in humiliation. He gave the crowd a sheepish grin before returning back to his seat.

"Not in public, Rast, NOT in public!" Miseria scolded, hissing through her teeth.

He groaned in embarrassment of what happened.

Toffee and Kandy only face palmed, knowing this was going to turn out bad if they kept it up.

***

Tetsuro, the boy she knew ever since the day after they hatched has always caught her interest as they grow up. Perhaps it has something to do with his responsibility as a prince and a leader over their posse that he nostalgically named the RIC, Raptor Inforcer Club, for some reason.

Perhaps going to school with him and their friends will be terrific for Ren.

"Hey Mizuko." Shino spoke.

She smiled a bit as she waved, "Hello."

"Listen, that incident just now with my dad...." he began.

"Hey, its alright," she reassured him, "You just said your thoughts out loud that's all."

He smiled a bit, reassured by her, "Thanks. I knew I can count on a friend who understands me."

She sighed as Shino turned, speaking, "I guess we better head to our class."

She nodded, following.

As she followed, she blushed at the lizard's tail wagging.

"What is he excited about?" She muttered.

She then noticed that he is smiling dreamily at a Snaketail girl with long green hair and brown scales with reticulated python scale pattern stepping into the class they are heading to.

"Hey, who's that?" Shino asked Volt, Spector and Sparta's son.

"That's the new girl," Volt began, "She came from a Snaketail village. Says her name is Kataru."

He blushed a bit.

"Kataru?" He gulped, blushing hard, "I hope I get to know her during recess."

The Sparktail laughed a bit, the boys no noticing the half-Rippletail behind them watching with grief.

"But...but what if she doesn't like me?" he spoke quietly.

"You'll never know unless you ask." he chuckled to Shino.

Shino sighed, nodding before speaking, "Right, right."

Mizuko, however, sighed with concern. There he was, having a crush on the new girl and she herself was there just watching the situation happen.

It's almost like I never existed, she thought with depression, walking away from the boys and into the class.

However, she was noticed by one of the Rippletail children, Blythe, Phango and Leila's daughter.

"Hey." she grinned to her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing much," she mumbled, taking a seat, "Just Shino crushing on a new girl and not noticing me."

The girl looked worried, patting her back reassuringly.

"Hey don't worry about it." Blythe reassured her, "Give it time, okay?"

She nodded, hoping Blythe would be right.

Shino, meanwhile, finally came behind the Snaketail girl, blushing as he sweated a bit.

"Hey, Kataru," he greeted shyly, "I....I'm Shino."

"Shinobu Thomas Disastorvayne?" Kataru smiled, "I saw your name on the orientation paper. I think Shinobu sounds neat."

"Yeah, it does." He grinned a bit.

"Sorry about what you go through with your dad."

"It's normal in our family, you get use to it."

"Still can't believe your dad chokes you like that."

"Only when I make truthful comments on how poor and dumb he can be."

"You take that back if I can get in there!" Rasticore is heard outside of the window.

"Still can't believe Ripjaw chose to become a school security guard," he groaned.

"It was probably the only job he could probably afford." She shrugged, glancing at the purple lizard, now donning a red janitor clothing outfit with brown cap.

"Say, is that your sister?" She points to Ren watching Tetsuro filling in some notes in his pocketbook.

"Yeah, that's my sister, Ren," he nodded.

Ren noticed Tetsuro turning, quickly moving away.

"Hey, Ren, what's up?" He asked her.

"Its just....I'm curious on what you're writing," she honestly answered.

Quietly, Shino realized something...his sister has a crush on Tetsuro!

"Just putting down things to do in school," he replied, showing her his written notes, "Who know's what kind of things we might encounter here?"

"Unlike what Marco and Star experienced here," Ren chuckled.

Shino grinned cheekily at what's going on as Druaga, the first female Ivytail and daughter of Anya and Cypress playfully noogie'd him.

"Hey there, Shino." she smirked.

"Hey," he chuckled, "Druaga...ha-ha-ha-ha."

"I see your sister is into Tetsuro," she grinned, "Guess who I saw when I first entered here?"

She shyly points with her head to a Groundtail boy hanging with some jocks of a new football team of their school.

The Echo Creek Spinoraptors.

The team cheered with the boy smirking, "All right, we gonna do great today?"

The teammates shouted, "YEAH!"

"Never thought the Spinoraptor from the video game turned out to be real!!" A slime punk shouted, holding up the new banner.

"There are things you don't know about the animals of Septarsis," the Groundtail smirked as the boys head off for practice.

"That ,my friend," she sighed dreamily, "Was Puma's grandson, Rocky."

She nearly fainted before they held her.

"Keep it together, Druaga." Mizuko spoke.

It was later that their teacher came into the classroom as all activity ceased. To their surprise, it was none other than....

"Xander!?" The half dragon and Rippletail kids gasped in surprise.

"Okay, people, everyone be quiet!" Xander spoke with a serious look, "This is a school, not a gossip mall."

"Xander, I didn't know you became a teacher!" Shino called out to the male Rippletail who was part of their mother's Rippletail army.

"Yeah, I thought you might be somewhere else," Ren added with surprise.

"Anyhow, for your next semester, I'll be your teacher." he said to the class, "You will call me Mr. Xander when taking your classes with me."

"Yes sir." most said.

"Sir?" Shino spoke, "Was it true that you took care of your situation from after the Bloodtails and Lycantails had made peace?"

"Shinobu... please!" He chided, "Besides...I already found a special someone now after Wolfsbane and Bathory left for the afterlife."

The students glanced to where a blonde-haired woman is outside the school, waving her hand at Xander.

"She's getting things to make herself a lizard," Xander proclaimed.

"And you never had a crush on either one of the two then?" a curious mewman blue hair boy, the hair color similar to Moon's, spoke.

"Uh no." he said.

"Those two are lesbians," Druaga announced in a bored voice, "He's just a friend who supports their relationship."

"Anyway!" he continued, "It's time we begin the first class in the first day of high school."

Shino sighed, already dreading what was about to come.

He just hopes nothing bad is going to happen.

***

It was recess after math class with Xander. The group have never thought that math can be so tough, especially an Earth one before the worlds fused. It's no wonder Star fails it when she first enrolled here.

"Look, it's Rocky!" Druaga squeaked, seeing her crush with the Spinoraptor players.

"Looks like they're discussing about who will dress up as the mascot," Shino grinned.

"And here comes the bitches of the school," Kaida frowned a bit, "The cheerleaders."

The cheerleaders shouted and practiced their cheering. Most did not like the cheerleaders due to how snobby and bratty they were.

"Ugh! They think they're the bosses of the school!" Kaida groaned. However, she smirked when she glanced to the cafeteria entrance, "But they would deal with REAL bosses here."

As if on cue, the Hextail siblings, Gustave, Yuriknov and their younger sister, Aida marched in with their own gourmet meal as the students awed, parting way for them.

They held an aura of royalty. Mafia royalty when the citizens found out who their parents are.

They almost look like those magicians like Criss Angel and Dan Sperry because of the way they wear with Yuriknov wearing a top hat and dying his hair black except for the tips of his bangs.

"Wow, so cool." A girl bird spoke in amazement.

"They showoff sometimes." Shino frowned, in a bit of jealousy.

"But at least they're cool." Ren grinned.

"Who here is the bosses of the school?" Gustave announced stoically.

The lead cheerleader, a werejaguar girl named Niko and the lead jock, a tiger-wolf hybrid monster named Clawde steps up to the mafia children.

"And you are...?" The tiger-wolf hybrid asked.

"We are from the covenant," Aida replied to them, "And we need to know who's in charge."

"What if we don't back down?" The two snobs folded their arms, deviantly.

"You may suffer the consequences by us or our family," Gustave calmly stated.

The jock scoffed, "As if a bunch of Soviet-voiced showoffs can scare us."

The nastier jocks and cheerleaders chuckled with one cheerleader, a lizard girl, spoke, "You may wanna cool it, okay?"

"She's right," Rocky spoke, "They might be powerful."

"You should listen to them," Yuriknov warned. But things take the worst when Clawde took his top hat, "HEY! My father gave me that!"

"Why?" He spoke, "It looks like something I want."

"Don't you dare!" he shouted.

"Awww, what are you gonna do?" Niko smirked, "Go home and cry to your mommies?"

Growling, the four-eyed Hextail puts down his lunch and uses his spells to make the tiger-wolf float upward,making him yelp as the nastier jocks and cheerleaders watched in fear.

"Put me down! Put me down!"

With a swing of his hand, the bully was sent crashing into the treetop before he tumbled down with a groan.

"That's Karma." Tetsuro slightly grinned.

"Anyone else?" Aida glared.

Niko explodes into smoke, transforming into her cute spotted cat form before running away with a meow of fear as the nastier jocks and cheerleaders retreated in fear.

"Listen up! WE are the new bosses here! And whoever bullies the weak will be reported to US!!" Gustave announced as the students clapped at their justice.

The other twin put his hat back on, adjusting it as Emily and Annie hugged the twin boys.

"You're so cool!" Emily smiled.

"And brave." Annie nodded.

"At least we don't have to worry about being picked on," Kaida spoke, relieved that nobody will pick on her brother and friends, let alone herself because of her tiny wings she hides.

"We'll be with you if anyone picks on your wings," Tetsuro promised, patting her back where the small wings are.

"Besides, Shino and I can handle ourselves," Ren grinned.

It was then she noticed Mariposa, Marco's younger sister, approaching the dragon boy.

"Listen, Tets, I really need your help on doing this homework the new teacher gave us," she requested, "She's a little hardcore on history."

"Let me guess, the history teacher is Metallica?" Tetsuro chuckled.

"No, another Metaltail woman," she corrected.

"Aunt Axia?" Ren asked.

"Oh no, far worst," Mariposa said, "It's this lady who calls herself the Iron Maiden. And there she is!"

They saw a strong-looking Metaltail woman with spiky red mohawk and wearing a metallic mask on the upper part of her face while wearing punk clothing.

"Ironia...," the Hispanic girl whispered, "I heard she makes meals out of organs she harvested from Solarians she tortured to gain information."

A few gulped as she fixed her jacket.

"Okay, you want help for your homework, you got it," Tetsuro quickly accepted, taking the girl's hand as they quickly walked away from the cafeteria to be away from the Metaltail history teacher.

Somehow, seeing Tetsuro holding Mariposa's hand made Ren's shark mark glow a bit in envy.

"Damn..." she muttered.

As that happened, the hybrid human and size shifter girl approached, looking at where Ren was as she passed by her.

"Hey, cat freak," Shino growled under his breath, making her halt.

"Hey, shark bait," Meteora replied back with a slight growl.

Both glared at one another. Both of them, let alone Shino, had a strange hate for one another and yet...they couldn't figure out why.

"What kind of hellish homework were you given? I bet its zoology cause THAT'S where you get detention for eating frogs!" Shino growled.

"Easy for you to say, prick!" She growled back, "At least MY science teacher isn't a half-shark nitwit like you!"

"Why I oughta!" Shino death glared, preparing to attack Meteora.

However, his sister quickly held him back.

"Not here, Shino! As much as I hate Meteora for some reason I don't know, you can't fight in a school!" She warned.

"Yeah, Shino, listen to your big sis," Meteora taunted, making the boy's frills flap up in anger as he snarls.

He nearly hissed at her as the two moved away while Meteora smugly waved a bit.

As they sat near the Hextail kids, Shino looked annoyed.

"Where does she get off?! I just...fuck that little turd!" he groaned.

"Maybe you need a snack to calm down." Gustave replied.

"I AM CALM!" he roared. But Mizuko quickly calms him down by patting his frills down as he growls a bit.

"Just calm down, okay?" She comforted.

"At least mom and I learned how to make these," Ren brought out Japanese bento boxes as the Hextails look stunned.

"It took us WEEKS for us to make our own meal!" Aida gasped.

"Dang." Ren said.

They took their lunches as Shino sighed a bit, taking his own lunch.

"Well at least everything is fine," he scarfed down his food.

But Ren didn't feel right. It's almost like....almost like there's something missing when Tetsuro and Mariposa went off.

"Hey." Kaida spoke as the other lizard friends sat with them with their own lunches.

"Mind if we sit with you?" Druaga asked.

"Sure." Ren nodded.

They settled down and began to eat their lunch. And yet...it STILL didn't feel right when she noticed Tetsuro is late.

"Where is he?" He muttered, not noticing her shark mark glowing again.

"You mean my brother, Tetsuro?" Kaida asked.

"Yeah! He went off with Mariposa to help with her history homework!" She grunted in impatience, "I made a very special lunch for him as a friend!"

"Maybe he's taking longer because she has such a huge amount of homework."

"It better be that!" She growled to Kaida.

Kaida gulped a bit nervously, knowing how Rippletails might be.

"Ren, take it easy," Shino said with worry.

She sighed, her mark losing its glow as she began to eat.

For those with the markings of Dragoth, Gairyu and Ruc, they feared it might be a different version of Mewberty unlike Star experienced.

Shino, meanwhile, looked at Kataru talking with the popular kids as she laughed.

He looked very nervous around her and yet, he could not think of anything to make her notice him in a relationship, despite having just met.

"She's cool isn't she?" Yuriknov noticed him staring at the reticulated python Snaketail, "Perhaps you can show her your skills or something. I mean, you ever asked us how we got noticed by Emily and Annie?"

"Well..." Shino began meekly, tail twitching with fingers twiddling while his mark secretly glowed a bit.

"Just show her how cool you are or be honest with yourself," Gustave suggested, "Perhaps she'll start hanging out with you and see how cool you are."

Seeing this made Mizuko upset for some reason.

"Right, cool." Shino spoke, fixing his hair, trying to act suave before going off.

"He said "cool" not "showoff", dummy!" Ren frowned as she watched her brother go off.

The Hextails noticed their marks glowing a bit as they feared something.

Desire. Envy. These Rippletail siblings are going through different phases that could trigger their Mewberty states.

They pray that it would end up destroying the school when their feelings get the best of them.

Unlike what happened to Star when she went through Mewberty.

As that happened, they heard a tripping sound with sounds of Shino cursing.

"Hey, you okay?" Kataru walked to Shino's side as the boy blushed, getting touched by his crush.

"I'm fine....thanks....," his shark mark glowed brightly with desire.

"Where the hell is he!? He better not hang out with her!" Ren's mark glowed with envy.

As she got up and departed, Kaida spoke with worry, "Wait. Wait a minute!"

The lizard dragon girl sighed a bit with concern.

"Guys, I think they're going through Mewberty," Aida said with worry, spotting their brightly glowing marks.

"Mewberty?" Kaida asked, a little concerned.

She had never heard of the concept before, and yet...it felt familiarish to her when...

She then realized as she spoke, "We have to get them outside the school, now!"

"We must!" The Hextails rushed after where the siblings departed to catch them.

"I hope its not catastrophic! And this is the Septarian God version of Mewberty we're dealing with!" Druaga panicked.

"Who knows what kind of creatures they'll turn into!"

Kataru then noticed something odd on Shino, asking, "Is your arm always like that?"

Shino looked, gasping at what he saw.

He saw that his arm has transformed into that of a sea dragon's with webbed claws.

"Oh no!" He realized with fear.

***

Meanwhile in a darkened hallway full of lockers, something's happening to Ren when she began to walk on all fours and she began to snarl like a wolf.

"Where...where the fuck are you?" she growled.

She sniffed a bit, sensing Tetsuro's scent with Mariposa's.

"You better get away from my man, Mariposa!" She growled dangerously as she growls a wolf's growl.

She hears gasps from behind her, making her snap her neck to the back, seeing the Hextail siblings frozen in terror.

"Ren....stay calm....," Gustave slowly reached for his phone.

"Please...don't move." Yuriknov nodded.

"We just wanna help you." Aida said.

The moment the lynx-eared brother took out his phone, she began to change in the shadows with the shark mark glowing bright.

"Oh man!" He gulped, his fingers quickly dialing an SOS message to his parents.

A shadowy figure with a lupine appearance approaches them as it growls, eyes glowing an eerie gold.

"Eeep!" The girl gulped in fear, looking at the lupine figure growling in anger.

"If this is bad for the Rippletails, I hate to think what will happen when the prince and princess eventually reach Mewberty." Yuriknov spoke.

"What's going on down there?"

The beast turns around, seeing Tetsuro outside the classroom. His eyes widened at what he's seeing.

"Ren...?" He began to back away slowly.

The lupine figure growled to where Tetsuro was, the tail wagging wildly as some slight tears were heard from her shoes and gloves, the eyes glaring at him.

"Get away from there!" Gustave shouted.

He quickly flew out of the hallway as the beast follows him with a roar.

"I hope we're not too late!" Gustave feels his phone vibrating, which meant the Covenant got the SOS.

"We have to get to Shino!" Aida drags her brothers out as there was a loud crash from the cafeteria alongside a roar.

"Fuck!" Yuriknov frowned.

As that happened, the lizard dragon girl was struggling with the unseen beastly Shino as she shouted, "You have to stay control or we're gonna get in big trouble!"

The ones in the cafeteria, Rhombulus, Lekmet, Omnitraxus, and Hekapoo were in a corner, all scared of what Shino had become.

"This is bad! What kind of creature would his sister turn into!?" Rhombulus gulped.

There was a roar as something huge bashed through the wall. The creature Ren turned into was a giant wolf-like shark monster with a wild mane of black hair and dagger-like teeth that can crush steel.

"An Akhlut!?" Hekapoo gulped, "That's what she'll turn into!?"

There was a roar as the transformed Shino threw back his head to roar, revealing himself to be in a form of a cross of a naga and a sea dragon.

"Shino's a WYRM!?" Rhombulus yelped.

"This is bad!" Omnitraxus spoke.

Lekmet baaed in agreement in fear.

Reynaldo, meanwhile, was trying to dial the phone nearby in fear, hoping to get some help.

The Akhlut Ren roared, charging at the giraffe who screamed before he was teleported via a teleportation spell by Aida as she crashes into the wall.

"Our families are on their way!" Aida shouted to the evacuees.

"Quickly, get to the classes," Yuriknov spoke, "Or the gym! And fast!"

The crowd screamed and ran while Mariposa and Meteora, both hiding under the table together, looked fearful with the homework spilled on the ground, the Akhlut Ren furiously growling and searching.

"Why a wolf shark monster!?" Mariposa demanded her friend in fear, "How come Shino turns into a Wyrm!?"

The Wyrm Shino slithers across the school as Kataru hid behind the rumble.

"Why are they like this?" she asked Mizuko.

"It's...complicated." she simply stated.

The Snaketail screamed when Wyrm Shino found her and snatched her up, growling with desire as she struggles.

"Shino, let her go!!" Tetsuro swooped in to save the girl when he was pounced onto by Akhlut Ren, the wolf-shark beast purring with delight.

He grunted, feeling her nuzzle him as he struggled.

"Shino, Ren, stop this at once!" He frowned, "I don't know what this is, but you need to stop!"

"It's Mewberty, they told me." Kaida replied, "It's something that involves what they're going through."

"Get them off!" Tetsuro struggled.

Suddenly, the beastly Ren began to snarl angrily when she smells Mariposa's scent, making her stalk to where she's hiding.

"Oh no!" Mariposa spoke.

"What did you do?" Meteora asked her with fear.

"Nothing. He was just helping me with homework and getting me some pencils."

The table was smacked away as the girls gasped, getting a close look at the wolf-shark form.

Akhlut Ren roared at them, ready to smash the Hispanic girl when a purple claw grabbed it.

The beast snarled as Meteora growled, struggling against the huge claw.

She could see her shirt having been torn to a sleeveless top and pants having rips on the knees.

"Dang it, I'm not gonna let you hurt my friend!" Meteora spoke, struggling as she briefly grew in size, starting to grab Ren violently.

She fails to notice Wyrm Shino approaching before she was wrapped by the powerful serpentine tail, constricting her as he hissed in anger, Kataru still struggling in his grip.

"Do these monsters have weaknesses!?" She grunted, trying to free herself from the constriction.

"I don't know!" Kaida gulped.

"We need a miracle to get them off!" Tetsuro spoke.

There was a howl from the distance, making the half monster girl grin with joy.

"SENSEI!!" she shouted.

The punk-looking black werewolf charged on all four towards the transformed siblings, conjuring dark energies into his claws before releasing blade-shaped blasts at Shino's tail, forcing him to let her go.

"We got the message, my little prodigy!" The Darkness Elemental helps his prodigy up.

"King Romulus?" Mariposa gasped, "If you're here then..."

"Then that would mean..." Kaida realized.

Wyrm Shino roared with vengeance, thrusting his palm down at where the two stood before a figure steps in, holding the palm up.

"WE GOT THIS!!" Dmitri grunted, using his strength enhancer spell to make himself stronger.

Natashya chanted as she casted a spell, causing the wolf-shark girl to be lifted by the levitation spell.

"What triggered them to become like this!?" She shouted to her children.

"Ren is jealous because Tetsuro helped Mariposa with her homework!" Yuriknov shouted.

"And Shino really likes the Kataru girl," Aida added.

The bushy-haired lizard sweated, struggling against the palm ready to crush him until Leon steps in, using his four arms to lift the giant claw up.

"He...he does?" Kataru spoke with surprise.

"AND Ren thinks that Tetsuro has a crush on Mariposa when it's not the case!" Kaida explained.

"Is that why she wanted to kill her!?" Meteora snapped in disbelief.

"We better make them calm down and pass through their Mewberty states!" Romulus shouted with concern, "If only their parents were here to stop them!"

"Yeah, even if I feel angry about them for no reason!" Hekapoo frowned a bit.

The monstrous two were slammed to the ground.

"Ren, me and Mariposa are just friends!" Tetsuro yelled, hoping she can hear him through her monster state, "I'm sorry that I couldn't arrive back because Mariposa's homework was about the history of the first Septarians, the Tokagebitos!"

"And Shino..." Kataru said, "We just met. It's just that...well..."

Mizuko sighed, approaching Shino as she spoke, "Listen, stop this now, Shino. This isn't you!"

The transformed siblings looked up in surprise, a sign that they can hear them.

"Stop being a total showoff and just be honest with yourself! Especially you, Ren!" Mizuko cried.

The two beasts growled with worry, their slitted eyes returning to normal as they listen to her.

"A lot of us are worried that if something bad happened to you two, we..." she continued with fear.

"...We might lose you two."

The sight of her shedding tears made the shark marks on them glow with realization. Slowly, they began to revert back to normal with their clothes still intact despite transforming into a wolf-shark beast and a sea dragon naga.

When they flopped to the ground, the others came to the two siblings, each worried with concern.

"Are you okay?" Tetsuro asked.

"I....," Ren looked down a bit in depression, "I actually really liked you ever since we started pre-school and when we first met as babies."

"And...I know its ridiculous that I started to fall for you in an insane manner," Shino said to Kataru, feeling the same way as his sister.

"Shino..." she spoke with surprise.

The Hextails watched the scene of the four hugging a bit, though Mizuko sighed sadly.

"He'll notice whose heart will his beat for," Natashya reassured her, "It'll take time."

She nodded sadly, but lightened up a little at the sight of the two recovering from their Mewberty stages.

"Are you two okay?" she asked them.

"Yeah..." Ren nodded, "Sorry about that. I...I guess that Mewberty thing did something weird to us."

"Yeah," Shino nodded, "At least we're normal again."

"At least....at least we can pay for the damage?" The sound of crashing from the building made him smile sheepishly.

"At least Dad and Mom aren't here."

"Why you little FUCKER!!"

He was suddenly choked by his furious father, who Dragon Upped.

"You damaged the school on purpose, didn't you!?" He shouted as he choked Shino a bit.

"Agh! Dad, no!" he shouted, "It was Mewberty, I swear!"

Miseria pulled him off, "You hit Mewberty? How?"

"Long story short; everything," he sighed.

"Uh I did too." Ren confessed.

The lead Rippletail and Fangtail glanced to the damaged school, the mother sighing in exhaustion as she pulls out her phone.

"I'll pay for the damage," she sighed.

"Same," the goth couple nodded, taking out their phones.

"At least we never have to worry about any side effects on us or body changes after that." Ren meekly spoke.

"Yeah, wouldn't wanna see what kind of beasts Tetsuro and Kaida will turn into when they hit Mewberty," Gustave shivered, "Who knows what their emotion triggers are?"

"Yeah, but at least its over for our chaos," the Rippletail girl nodded, her and her brother pulled up to their feet by their parents.

"True." they said.

Kaida had hoped that the worst was over.

With a twitch of her small hidden wings, she fails to notice her mark, a Chinese dragon embracing a rampant raptor, glowing where her wings are at the top.

End


	14. Second Dragon Mewberty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story is set after Aquafanged: Time had passed since the Aquafang incident and coming of dragons as Kaida, wanting to fit in and not be bullied, tries to impress them by badmouthing her friends and loved ones, though this causes problems when she and Tetsuro, who has started to let his hidden rage get to better of him, start experiencing their own Mewberty!

Star vs the Forces of Evil Presents: Lizards and Dragons One Shots: Second Dragon Mewberty

Everyone thinks that Prince Tetsuro is the cool and calm one in the RIC. Always looking out for the others and solving everyone's problems by wisely figuring out the reasons why.

But within the half-dragon prince's heart...was anger.

Anger of people teasing and picking on his sister, Kaida, for her tiny wings.

Everytime he displays his anger, his mark, a raptor and a Chinese dragon forming a circle with their bodies and touching noses, glowed.

And he discovers that when his sister feels grief, her mark glows too.

And there was that strange incident that involves not her Mewberty form alongside his coming out,....it involves something going on with her wings.

This is their story...

***

Time had passed since the incident with the Aquafang tribe.

And with all of the dragon tribes living among the citizens of Earthni, including surprising Asians by the appearances of the Asianfang tribe, a new community is formed within the Earthnian society.

"Who would have thought the princess has such small wings!?" A snobbish Breezefang boy mocked.

An angry snarl from the prince made the dragon yelp, especially when their pet, an Indoraptor named Anubis, death glares at the bullies.

Kaida stayed silent when her wings are exposed when one of the kids ripped the back portion of her shirt.

Kaida gasped in fear as the bully cheerleader Niko replied, "Awww Tiny Baby Wings has shown her true colors: being a runt!"

Some of the cruel kids laughed at her as she spoke, "Please stop."

She tried to leave, only to be grabbed by one of the lizard bullies

She begins to feel like this is what her mother is going through.

Growling in anger, Anubis roared at the bullies, scaring them with one of them releasing Kaida as Tetsuro quickly puts his coat on her so her small wings are covered.

"You don't wanna mess with raptors!" Hikari shouted as the younger siblings' snow raptor mixes joined Anubis in scaring off the bullies.

"Yeah lay off!" Her young brother said

A few looked fearful before they left quickly, Kaida shameful and struggling

"Don't let them get to you, Kaida!" Tetsuro held her, "I don't care if your wings are small! And I don't care if it makes you a runt!"

The Indoraptor pats her back gently with his claw before nuzzling her.

The last part to her felt like a sharp knife in her as he continued, "Beside, you got us and our pets."

As they went together, Kaida felt a bit worse.

Maybe she thought she can change herself when with the popular kids like them

Her mark on where her breasts were meanwhile only started glowing for a moment

For her brother, his face almost matches that to their father when he is deathly mad. The mark that rests on where his heart is glowed with anger.

The hybrid raptor with snow raptor mixes froze in fear, almost as if sensing something brewing within their older masters.

***

Chemistry class had gone as well as expected for the first timers with one kid's chemistry blowing up

As that happened, Kaida sighed at some popular kids laughing at the one who made the mistake

"Make way!"

The twin Wintertail brothers, Fenrir and Garm, breathed out icy winds out of their mouths to extinguish the flames and freezing the liquid contents of the failed experiment.

"Anybody hurt?" Glacier checked the kid for wounds.

"No..." a black charred Shino frowned, "just humiliated!"

"I told you not to get distracted," Kataru who was his science partner for the day sighed

"How can I if those popular kids stop mocking our friend!?" He shoots a death glare at the popular kids.

Kaida then sighed as she made her move. It was time to be accepted by the popular kids and stop being picked on...even if it meant lying and hurting her love ones in the process

Which she felt she had no other choice

"Hey, guys," she greeted the popular kids shyly. She hoped they wouldn't start picking on her if they see her wings.

Seth, her boyfriend, notices what she was doing.

"Can we help you?" A Snaketail glanced at her

"Yeah what do you want?" The frowning Emberfang asked

She fiddled her fingers, trying to make her first sentence to them.

"Seth, what is she doing?" Blitz asked

For the Raptortails who had been formerly the Raptormen, the things needed for them to attend school had all been arranged and such

"I think she's trying to talk to them." Seth replied

The grey Raptortail tensed, his raptor senses telling her that she's going to do something drastic to become part of that crew.

"I don't like what she's planning to do," he tensed.

"Me either." Blitz nodded

"I..." Kaida began before looking at Shino for a moment.

"The Disastorvayne boy is a total dweeb," she let out, "Who names their child Thomas for a second name despite his family having fierce and dangerous names!?"

"What did you say!?" Shino blurted out in shock and hurt.

"And he has the dumb anger issues," she continued, "which is so bad that they need therapy to start settling it."

He was dumbstruck by her harsh words of betrayal.

"As for Ren, she thinks she's the leader all because she's the oldest," she continued, "But how can she if she messes things up when it comes to her dumbass of a brother!?"

Ren gasped in horror at what she said

As Kaida continued, the Raptortail boy noticed her wings slowly growing and glowing with her breasts under her shirt

"Kaida....your wings...!" He tries to call for her.

"And who says Seth is my boyfriend!? What the hell do I see in that feral kid who was raised by raptors by another kid he calls a brother!?"

He looked hurt as she continued, "And don't get me started on the Hextail kids."

"What the fuck she saying!?" Gustave snapped, gasping when he saw the glow and growing on the girl.

"Hey what's going on with the wings?" The jock asked and noticed

"And your boobs," Niko noticed

"The Hextails are so freaky with those ears, extra eyes, extra arms and such! How can they be considered the higher class of Septarian society if they are seen as outcasts by Seth!?"

The Hextail siblings gawked at what they just heard.

"And my brother....my brother, Tetsuro...! He's a big loser of a.....!"

She was suddenly slapped by her furious brother, her finally noticing some weird changes on her body as well as her and her brother's marks glowing bright as ever.

"How the fuck dare you!" he shouted

"Can't you see what's happening?!"

"I..." she began speaking with some fear

"Holy fuck, she's getting hotter and more freaky!" The mean jock spoke as he pointed to her change

"What a loser slut." Another said with Kaida, now realizing her trying to fit in, was realizing and now she hurt everyone with having nobody to be with anymore 

"I have to go!" She replied and ran off in tears

"Once a slut always a slut." A mean dragon shouted, "she'd even badmouth everyone just to fit and STILL be a loser slut!"

The bullies smirked cruelly, knowing the teacher was absent for those ten minutes, the ten minutes they needed to speak their opinions

Tetsuro, however, looked more and more furious as the mark glowed

"Its your fault my sister is in this state!" He snarled.

The bullies' grins melted instantly like melting candles when they begin to notice bulky scales forming on his arms as his horns grew longer and sharper with his fangs growing into killer tusks.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE'S LIKE THIS!!" He roared in fury as he begins to transform within the class.

"Oh no!" The friends started to realize

"EVERYBODY GET OUT!!" Ren shouted as everyone began to evacuate the classroom that is about to get destroyed.

While in the bathrooms, tears streamed down the dragon girl's cheeks as she begins to transform as well, her wings attaching themselves to her arms like a bat's and her neck growling longer like a snake.

With a wail, she transforms as well with the bathroom exploding.

It was then they, having left the class quickly, watched in horror as they saw what the sibling had become

"What's going on?" The second oldest siblings of the royal king and queen asked as they and the younger Disastorvayne siblings peeked

A roar is seen as a giant draconian figure is seen, wings flapping. What was once Tetsuro was a giant dragon with ghostly glowing purple claws that rival's Wolverine's, a body of a lion but with the head and tail of a dragon.

"Tetsuro's been turned into a Nian," Ren gawked in horror.

"Nian? The monster that started Chinese New Year?" Shino gulped.

"Holy cow!" Hotaru said

There was another roar as a serpentine figure flew out of the rubble, revealing itself to be a serpentine dragon with huge wings of a bat, razor-sharp talons and a whip-like tail.

"Kaida!" Seth recognized the beast next to Nian Tetsuro.

"She's a Wyvern! A CHINESE Wyvern!" Blitz gasped, holding Glacier.

They screamed as the dragons nearly slashed at the ones who wrong them

"Not again!" Aida replied

Nian Tetsuro breathes out black flames at the bullies with Wyvern Kaida, tears of anguish streaming down her cheeks, snatching up the bullies so she can drop them to their deaths.

"KAIDA, STOP!!" Seth sprinted into the scene.

"Seth!" Blitz cries out in panic.

"Don't be a hero!" Sasuke replied

But Seth didn't listen for his raptor speed and agility, he dodged the falling rubble and leapt to her tail, hanging on tightly as he begins to climb up.

"Kaida! Killing them will not fix that pain!" He shouted to her.

"He's right, Tets! Revenge isn't going to fix this!" Ren shouted,using her waterbending to extinguish the black flames he made.

"Plus it's making you both the very thing you hate!" Shino nodded

"Stop before it's too late!" Blitz replied

The wyvern Kaida kept crying as the bullies were clenched, feeling hurt and unloved

Just like her mother was back then

"KAIDA! TETSURO!! PLEASE!!" Glacier begged, tears streaming down her cheeks.

When the dragons roared,they hear the siblings' voices shouting out in rage and anguish.

"SHUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUPPPPPP!!!!"

The Hextails trembled, but Gustave quickly dialed for SOS on his phone.

"This is for your own good." He replied

"Hatred....Anguish....those are their triggers," Aida realized with dread.

"Their triggers to their Mewberty forms."

"Their what?!" The Raptortails gasped, having heard this the first time

Shino and Ren darted to the two with concern. They had to do something but what?

It was then the twos marks started glowing

"I hope it won't make us rogue like last time," Shino prayed as his mark glows brightly.

"Same," Shino nodded

Then both glowed brightly

All Shino did was he crouched down and leapt to where Wyvern Kaida is, tackling her down as she screeched, dropping her captives that were caught immediately by the transformed Ren.

"Holy crap, I'm a sea dragon!" Shino grinned, looking at his wyrm form.

"A wyrm, Shino!" Fenrir corrected.

Ren jumped as she noticed herself upon pouncing Tetsuro

"Am I a werewolf of some sort?" She asked

"You look like a wolf shark," Hotaru shouted in surprise, "But I can tell you turned into an Akhlut, an Inuit sea monster!"

"We read it in the Inuit folklore book!" Sakura added.

"Cool," she grinned

The siblings were slammed down, struggling as they grunted while Mizuko held Kataru away

"It's like they have full control on their Mewberty forms," Kataru noticed with Shino using his serpentine tail to hold Kaida.

"Yeah I know," Mizuko nodded

Nian Tetsuro roared,swatting his claws at Akhlut Ren who dodged before she headbutted him, pinning him down onto his back as the two siblings struggled under Ren and Shino's grip.

Seth sprinted towards Kaida, jumped onto her face and held her nose, making her notice him.

"Kaida....give me a sign you can hear me," he whispered, gazing into her eyes with the pupils reverting to normal and tears ceasing.

She looked fearful as he continued, "Kaida..."

She turned away, feeling that she was gonna get an earful from the people she lied and hurt

"Don't lie to yourself so you can fit in," he whispered, stroking her nose, "You are you and I like that. Who cares if your wings are small, they look fine to me."

The wyvern growled in mild surprise of his forgiving words.

He touches the side of her snout and did something that surprises her; he kissed her on the lips.

"You are not alone.... We'll always be there for you no matter what," he murmured, tearing up a bit, "....I love you."

She gasped at what he said.

"Tetsuro..." the Akhult Ren spoke, "Please...come back."

At that moment, she gave him a kiss.

The lion-dragon beast was stunned. In a few moments of tranquility, the two dragons glowed and began to transform back, clothes still intact just like Ren and Shino's when they turned back to normal.

Though transforming into a wolf-shark beast and a hybrid of a naga and a sea dragon got their energy spent.

As they fell, Kaida landed on Seth's arms, tears in her eyes.

Seth only hushed her, reassuring, "Shhh, it's okay...it's okay."

"I was just..." she spoke with sadness in her eyes, "I just didn't want them to hurt me anymore because of...because of..."

He stroked her now shrinking wings, leaning his head down on her's, "I don't care if they're small. If there were a miracle, your wings will be full-grown."

"Promise?" She sniffed.

He nodded, giving her a kiss, "I promise..."

It was then he noticed that the wings had not gotten back to the very tiny state, but just a small 8 year old size wings.

"Kaida, your wings...," she reached behind her and touched her wings, finding they were slightly bigger than normal.

"My wings....they....!" She gasped.

Tetsuro groaned, shaking his head before he took notice of his sister's wings.

"They're a little bigger than they use to be." He said.

She looked stunned at what he said.

"I guess it has something to do with you reaching Mewberty," Shino assumed.

"You two turned into a Nian and a wyvern actually," Yuriknov points out.

"That...was cool!" one of the kids spoke in amazement.

"Huh?" The two half-dragon siblings looked confused.

Why did they say they were cool after what happened?

"I had no idea the runt can turn into a badass wyvern!" A kid shouted with glee.

"And a Nian!" The kid Fangtail dragon spoke with eagerness.

"We...we're cool?" Kaida said in confusion.

"But we....we nearly...," Tetsuro tried to speak.

"And I kinda...I went overboard with the whole thing to um..." Kaida began speaking.

However, the eager ones only chattered in amazement while the bullies frowned, annoyed that they were more popular because of what happened.

"As for you guys...."

The bullies gulped when the entire Ouroboros Covenant surrounded them, the bosses glaring with arms folded.

"Uuuhhh..." they only spoke, slowly starting to realize in fear.

"Perhaps we can settle this.....the old way," Natashya snaps her fingers, making the henchmen approach them, "But do not worry, we are not heartless."

"Or cold-blooded," Dmitri glared, "EXCEPT if you're a Solarian."

"Uh...wha..." Niko began, "What are you gonna do?"

"Simple....," Gustave shrugged, "You have to work as our maids and butlers since ours are on vacation in Moscow."

"And don't even think about slacking off!" Leon cracked his knuckles as a warning.

"Plus since this is your responsibility for getting the children started on their Mewberty in the first place," Natashya glanced, looking at the damage, "Part of your extra pay will cover up the damage for the school."

The bullies could only groan and wail in despair that this is their punishment. What's worse is that they are being punished by the mafia.

"I'll report this to your parents when they come here," Dmitri announced, fixing his hair which made the bullies yelp when they saw his four eyes.

"It's worse!" The jock bully gulped.

Moments later, the families arrived on their dinosaurs, Kandy racing towards Kaida and Tetsuro as she hugged them close.

"Natashya and Dmitri told me what happened," she sobbed.

She was hugged as her mother continued, "Kaida, I should have been there. We ALL should have been there to help you through what you went through."

The girl held her mother, tearing up a bit, "It's fine. Ren, Shino and Seth helped me see the light."

"And her wings," Tetsuro points to her wings.

Toffee approached, looking at his daughter, noticing the wings having been grown.

"Hmmm," Toffee pondered, "Perhaps you truly WERE a late bloomer after all."

Hearing that made her spirits lift up.

"Really? Are my wings going to be okay?" She checked her wings.

"Must be triggered when you went through that dragon phase," Seth smiled a bit.

The princess smiled a bit, being hugged by Ren as she spoke, "You hear that?! You'll be a normal lizard-dragon thing."

"Fangtail." she corrected her friend.

"Right, sorry!" She grinned.

"And check this out!" Shino pulls Ren to her feet immediately before ice encased him, transforming into his wyrm form.

"I'm a freaking wyrm! Despite sounding a little offending by how its pronounced!"

"He's not the only one with him having a cool changing form." Ren smiled, transforming as well.

They were stunned at her form being a wolf-like shark beast.

"I know I look scary, but I think my form looks awesome!" She looked at her paws and her long shark tail.

"An Ahklut..." Miseria said.

"Yeah, that's what Hotaru said," Ren spoke out, transforming back with water splashing around her, "But I have to get used to walking on two legs AND four legs."

"And me not having any legs at all in this form," Shino pointed out before he transformed back.

Rasticore only chuckled a bit, smiling a little as he felt a bit proud of their Mewberty controlling.

"I'm glad Kaida's wings are growing again," Glacier smiled, patting her cousin's back.

"I thought they'd be small forever."

She smiled at the reflection, knowing that she would eventually be okay.

"Well at least our troubles are over, who knows what kind of stuff is about to happen," Miseria mused.

They hoped she was right about that.

***

Somewhere in a sea port warehouse, a lizard figure sat in the darkness as he glares out from the sealed window, rubbing where his hand was severed after that Dragontail electrocuted him years ago.

He was not happy at all with what he did, how he stole the girl he would have taken and...

It didn't matter, for he had a new plan, and had been plotting for years. Plotting his revenge.

"You must be Lynx, yes?" A voice boomed behind him.

The dark blue Dragontail spun around, realizing that he was fondling himself to ease down his urges and quickly covers his throbbing penis in the shadows with a tarp.

"You-!" He recognized the being before him in the shadows.

"AND ME!!" A cackle is heard as a familiar rattlesnake Snaketail jumps out with a wide grin.

"Well, well..." he glanced at the Snaketail, "Crazy-Eyed Caruso. How's it been since we both got rejected by her?"

"Oh she'll notice me more...when I find her." he chuckled a bit insanely, making Lynx roll his eyes.

"No wonder the Solarians fear you," he grumbled while putting on his pants.

"It took quite some time to break him out of prison on The Isle of the Lost in the Septarian Lands," the figure chuckled.

"So why are you here?" he asked.

"Why, to ask for you allegiance, of course." the figure explained.

"And guess what?" Caruso smirked, showing a picture from the papers, "She's got an even cuter daughter."

The Dragontail known for viciously breaking the minds of female warriors glanced at the pictures, his lust levels rising at the sight of the princess.

"Kaida hmm? Pretty name," he chuckled, licking his lips.

He glanced at the recent picture of the paper which showed Kaida having the bigger wings and, to his notice, her breasts having grown while the article read, "Dragon Mewberty Strikes Once Again".

"So sexy too..." he chuckled.

"Oooh, she's so pretty like her mommy!" Caruso giggled excitedly.

"Hey! You wanna know what I did when I got out!? I ran into the Neverzone and scared everybody there!" 

He cackled as he remembers the faces of the knights that Eclipsa knighted years ago reacting to the scary Snaketail's speed and killing spree.

"The husky knight was traumatized when I killed and ate her Dragoncycle. ALIVE!!" he cackled crazily.

"Damn," Lynx spoke.

"Those knights were no trouble." he continued, "Hell, I can show you most of their fucking faces here."

He showed severed heads as Lynx looked stunned, frowning at the kill that he should have done.

"So they're all dead?" He replied.

"Oh not all of them." the crazy Snaketail chuckled, "That orange hair one's camp is my next target."

"But he DID give me valuable minions by capturing some of these elves," the figure shows the mutated elves the same species as Wyscan, all looking more like abominations than demons.

"I can help you get that lady! SHE can be your punching bag if she fails!" Caruso grinned.

He showed a dimensional scissors to him, smirking sadistically.

"How about we have a little fun in the Neverzone with her while we're at it?" he chuckled.

Lynx only grinned, "Best advice you gave out all day."

The figure sighed in slight annoyance as his new allies hop into the Neverzone to bring back their victim with the portal closing behind them.

"At least these two are valuable in my revenge against the world of the living."

For he knew that what his plans were...they would become a success on dealing with the ones who had succeeded in ending Seth when the time came.

But that's another tale...for another time.

End


	15. A Winter's Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story set after Second Dragon Mewberty: The story of Kushina's life in the Frozen Wasteland as she finds out her origins, her lineage, love and friendship with the boy whose parents' found her egg and finding her destiny when she is told about a brother who survived the murder of her family.

Star vs the Forces of Evil Presents: Lizards and Dragons One Shots: A Winter's Tale

Kushina, a Phagetail who had lived with the Wintertail tribe, looked at her family album, sighing a bit.

She had grown up with such a loving family and yet...back then, she had always been curious.

"Mom?" Glacier's voice spoke.

She turned, looking at her daughter.

"Oh Glacier," she asked, "How was school today?"

"It's a long story," the daughter replied, "But most importantly, Kaida's gonna be okay."

She smiled in relief before her daughter looked at the pictures of her mother's memories. 

Including a picture of the Wintertails who raised her as their own.

"Are they my....adoptive grandparents?" She asked with wonderment.

"Yes." Kushina nodded.

She then asked, "Mom...I gotta ask...what was the story about you and dad and my adopted grandparents and how you found yourself?"

She lifted her daughter, knowing that she needed to know, just like her brothers the other day.

Perhaps now was the time to tell her story to her daughter.

"It all started after your late aunt Shinihime was able to deliver my egg and Soulcatcher to your father's parents at the border....."

***

(The Past)

The snow drifted down gently as night came in the village of the Wintertail tribe.

The wind blew hard as someone holding an egg weakly struggled.

"Honey," a woman shook her husband's shoulder when they unloaded their game from their hunt.

He turned immediately, seeing a woman approaching the border holding an egg and a katana close.

But what shocks them is that she is nearly covered by the Solarian Blade's curse.

As she struggled, she was writing something on the Soulcatcher sword, hoping the note would be enough for them to know.

With the last of her strength, she limped to the borders of the Frozen Wastelands, where the couple who were returning noticed.

"Madam! Are you okay!?" The couple sprinted towards the dying woman as their son watched from the wagon, the young snow raptor appearing by his side to watch the scene.

They were worried of what's happening to that lady.

The couple noticed the egg as they saw the note, looking carefully at it.

"Honey, the poor thing needs our help." his wife spoke.

She held the egg as he lifted the sword, unwrapping the string holding it before reading what the woman wrote.

His eyes widened when he read it aloud.

"My family and I were struck down by the Solarians," he read, "but I was able to save the unborn egg, the only egg my cousin had before the massacre happened. Please take care of her. She is a Phagetail. Tell her when she is ready. Shinihime Raputa, sister of Hanta Raputa."

The couple were stunned by the note. The Raputas are the descendants of Kenji the Reaper, which explains why Soulcatcher, his blade, was brought here with the egg.

Their son and his raptor approached the stunned parents, looking at the egg in his mother's arms.

"Is the baby going to be okay?" He asked them with worry.

"It will," his father spoke, patting him, "The baby will."

They went to their home, heading inside.

"What do we do? This child needs a family to raise it," the woman pondered.

"What if Colt and Aurora raise the child?" Her husband suggested, "They weren't able to have children of their own truthfully."

"Maybe..." she pondered, "Though do you think she can survive the frozen lands like we can?"

"I'm sure she'll adapt." he reassured her, "She'll be raised like a true Wintertail."

"How about we make her some dresses that can help her adapt to the cold?" Their son suggested, "We can use the dire wolf pelt to give her warmth."

"That's a great idea, Cyril," his mother smiled, "I'm sure they'll raise her like a true Wintertail."

The baby snow raptor chittered in agreement, happy that the child will be safe in the Wintertail tribe.

"Looks like Korihana agrees on that idea," she chuckled.

The boy smiled a bit. He wondered how she would be with the other kids.

***

"A child of the Raputa clan?" A Wintertail woman, named Aurora, with her long luscious white hair, whispered as she held the egg.

"I can't believe the Solarians killed the Reaper's descendants."

"Her aunt died trying to get the egg here." he spoke to Aurora, "We couldn't save her, sadly."

"Those animals....!" A Wintertail male with a blue ponytail, named Colt, growled in hatred.

"Karma will fall on those monsters!"

A surprising zephyr howled, almost as if the dire wolf god, Howl, has heard of what happened to the child's family.

It was then they looked at the egg starting to crack open.

"Her egg." Aurora spoke to her husband, "It's hatching, Colt!"

Cyril and the adults watched in awe as the egg cracks open, a wail of a baby being heard throughout the village as a purple-gray infant girl with blue-black hair wailed out for the first time out of her egg.

"She's so small," Cyril reached out, the baby's hand grabbing his finger.

"And yet...she's very healthy." Colt smiled.

The infant shivered when it felt the cold air around her, her breathe visible in the cold air.

Aurora quickly wrapped the child in a warm cloth, holding her close.

"We should name her....Kushina," she murmured with a smile.

He nodded before looking at the baby crying a bit.

"Shhh, it's okay," he smiled, "We will keep you safe and warm."

She slowly opened her eyes, then noticed the parents, the Wintertail parents who smiled to her.

The baby cooed, reaching out for them as her adoptive parents held her close.

"I hope she'll have a good life growing up," Cyril smiled with pride.

The two families smiled, happy that the childless couple could now be what they dreamt to be: Parents.

"And I did had a good time growing up. And for years, I lived a Wintertail life...believing I was always a Wintertail."

***

A six-year-old Kushina laughed as she alongside some Wintertail children played a snowball fight around the village,the adults and snow dinosaurs watching with smiles before resuming their work.

"My Wintertail parents had a meeting with Tsukikage and he allowed it, knowing full well that there are children of different tribes living among the other tribes after their families were killed by Solarians..."

"The gods will punish the Solarians for invading our land," the Ice Lord growled, clenching his lance with anger.

Kushina looked a bit curious. She wondered what they were on about.

"It's no wonder the Solarians wouldn't dare step foot here after I decimated half of their armies in a flash," the Ice Lord's Ice Quetzalcoatlus, the famed Gekkoumaru screeched, "I really enjoyed seeing their reactions when they discover the dinosaurs and the Septarian creatures are immune to Mewnian and Solarian magic alongside their blades."

"It's no wonder they say that they couldn't handle dinosaurs," Aurora smiled a bit, "Thank the gods for making our creatures immune to their magic."

Coming out of a sheltered well, to prevent the water from freezing inside, Cyril, now eight-years-old, heard them talking as Korihana stops by, joining in.

"And be thankful we Septarians have the power to regenerate," a male spoke as he sighed, "So we'll know what parts they struck and we can quickly chop the limb part affected in ease. Though getting through the pain when struck by the blade in the arm or leg is painful."

"Maybe some Septarians should learn to keep a piece of themselves and toss them away if struck too much...in case the rest of the body gets blown up."

"It's not that simple to all Septarians," the chief said.

Kushina looked a little worried of what her parents are talking about before she was tugged aside by one of the kids, resuming their game someplace else.

"I heard rumors that the Solarian leader's daughter is becoming a sympathizer," Tsukikage mused, "Which is good. If she becomes queen, the Mewmans will learn to accept monsters as equals."

"And a rumor they are being lead by an elf with horns."

"But what about the Magical High Commission?" Colt reminded them, "I heard they're the TRUE power behind the kingdom of Mewni. Surely they won't see the same as her."

"Then it'd be a dark time for us all." Aurora sighed.

"There's a mole in the Magical High Commission," Tsukikage informed.

Cyril nearly dropped the bucket of still hot water when he heard it. A mole in the Magical High Commission? That could mean that....!

"Don't tell that mole is that elf you speak off!" Colt glared, knowing full well who the elf truly is.

"Damn," another fighter replied.

"Why would the elf make it so that they won't let Mewmans and other species work together?" Cyril's mother asked.

"Because he's using them for his true purpose," the Ice Lord scowled, "Enslaving their souls after they did a job well done!"

The adult Wintertails glared with anger. The only being that can do that is the infamous White Devil himself.

"I can't believe he'd do this!" Colt angrily glared, clenching his fist, "Then that would mean..."

"And there's nothing we can do?" Aurora spoke.

The chief sighed, gazing up to the cloud-covered sky, "The gods have their own plans. We just have to have faith in what's coming."

His words were a little reassuring for them. 

Until they heard some panic coming from where the children are.

"My lord! Kushina fainted!!" A boy Wintertail panicked.

Cyril immediately reacted and raced to where the commotion is, holding the bucket of still hot water.

"Kushina, please wake up!" A girl said to her.

The girl trembled terribly, checking her forehead to find out she's deathly cold. He immediately took off his wolf pelt cape and wrapped it around her for warmth and gently made her drink the hot water.

"Hang in there, Kushina!"

He turned to his raptor, "Korihana! Go fetch some firewood and tell Colt and Aurora to make a fire for her."

The snow raptor nodded, darting back to Kushina's adopted parents.

"And he stayed by my side...he cared for me just like anyone else should...he never left my side."

***

In the house, Cyril offered her a cup of hot tea that can help warm her up, the girl smiling as the raptor laid next to her for warmth.

"Thank you," she thanked him.

"You're welcome." he grinned.

As the two sat down, Cyril looked at her for a moment.

"Sorry about getting cold like that," she spoke, "I don't know why this keeps happening."

Cyril nodded, but he felt she was not ready for the moment of truth to be revealed yet.

"How come I don't have any fur like the others?" She showed him where the fur should have been on her body, "And how come my scales aren't turning white like the other children?"

Its typical in the Wintertail tribe that when a child reaches maturity, their scales will turn white as well as their hair and fur. But the tail tuft will be a darker shadet according to their hair and fur color.

"Well...you're kind of different." he tried to explain the best he could.

"Oh..." she sighed, "I hope to have my own fur one day."

He nodded, but felt a little guilty that he had to keep the truth from her until she's old enough or she discovers she's not a Wintertail at all.

"Cyril....?" She began.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Why can't the sword come out of the sheath?" She shyly asked.

She's talking about Soulcatcher, he thought in realization.

"Dunno." he shrugged a bit, "Something about finding the right person to wield it."

She hummed, nodding in understanding.

"I like sitting with you, Cyril," she beamed widely, "Its like....its like fate tells is that we'll be together!"

He beamed back, "Me too, Kushina."

The female lied with him with a smile.

"We stayed like for a while, knowing we'd be together. But things began to change for me when I became a teenager, Glacier."

***

A ten year old Kushina stared down at her reflection on the frozen lake.

Why isn't her fur appearing and why isn't her scales turning white like the other kids?

She felt jealous and hurt upon the changes.

Cyril, having watched the Phagetail fix her hair, sighed.

"I can't believe I'm not getting anything like the other children." she began to cry.

"I'm suppose to be a Wintertail right?" She sniffed, "We have fur after we're born. And we turn white when we reach maturity."

"Then why am I not having those two changes happening to me!?" She sobbed.

He patted her back in comfort, saddened by her state. He knew that it would be the time she will find out the truth about herself and her origins.

It was then Aurora peeked in, watching her daughter weep, overhearing her adopted daughter's cries.

Perhaps now it would be a good time to...

"Kushina?" she asked her.

"Mom?" She looked up to her mother, who kneeled before her.

"There's something I want to show you," she murmured, touching her cheek, "I'll go fetch your father."

She watched her leave as Cyril watched, knowing that now would be the time for the reveal.

He hoped she could handle the truth.

***

"I'm not a Wintertail!?" Kushina spoke in shock.

Her parents, her adoptive parents in fact, looked down with sadness and nodded grimly.

This explains everything from the beginning. Why she doesn't have fur and why her scales are not turning white. She's not a Wintertail at all.

But a Phagetail.

"We're sorry if it was such a burden," Colt explained, hugging her, "But we love you like a daughter nevertheless."

Kushina was struck by the truth,her glancing at the sword resting near her drawer.

"My....my family was murdered by Solarians?" She whispered.

Colt nodded with a sigh, "Tsukikage went to investigate the area of where they were killed. All they found was your family's murderers' bodies. Slaughtered by what looked a lone raptor attack."

She looked fearful at what she heard.

"But I thought Septarians can regenerate." she replied.

"Not with Solarian blades combined with Philosopher Stones." he explained.

Her lips trembled, tears streaking down her face by the story. She was grateful that this raptor killed her family's murderers as an act of karma.

But the truth of her being adopted was far too much.

"Your aunt did it to save you," Aurora murmured, holding her cheek.

"And you're here now." Colt replied.

"Mom...dad..." Kushina weeped.

Cyril held her as she sobs into his chest.

"We don't care if you're a Phagetail," Aurora smiled, "No matter what, you will always be our daughter.

"Really?" She sniffed.

"Really." They said.

She smiled with tears of joy,happy that she is loved by a family who loves her very much no matter the species.

She was happy here.

"I accepted myself of being a Phagetail after your grandparents told me my story. And for many years, I stayed with the tribe, adapting to the world while knowing I was a Phagetail. For almost 300 years, there was peace in our village, until one day...at the time before I remet your uncle and aunt...well let me tell you how I chose your father when mating season happened. But I'll leave the dirty details out."

***

It was evening when the adult Cyril looked at the sky with a sigh.

He spotted many Wintertails laughing and holding hands with a few kissing in public when spring arrived in the Frozen Wastelands.

He wondered though. Where IS Kushina among those eager people?

"Hey Cyril?" a familiar voice spoke.

The older Wintertail turned, noticing the Phagetail lady dressed in warm kimono clothing with a smile.

"Kushina...?" He said with surprise, getting up from where he sat. He saw that she is wearing the white dire wolf pelt he given her as a cloak to keep her warm.

"You look nice with that pelt," he stated bashfully.

"Thank you." she blushed.

She looked around, watching the many Wintertails kissing with surprise.

"What's going on with everyone?" she asked him.

He chuckled lightly, "It's mating season, dear."

"Its spring now."

She blushed a bit by the mention of mating season.

"Oh gods." She muttered, her tail wagging with amazement.

"A lot of Wintertails are in heat, despite being cold scaled." he chuckled.

Bright flashes of different colors were seen as everyone saw the aurora borealis in the sky.

"Wow, an aurora!" She whispered in awe. She subconsciously held Cyril's hand as they watched the spectacle.

He looked and noticed, starting to blush a reddish pink color on his scales.

"Hey uhm...?" He cleared his throat nervously, "You want to.....go somewhere private?"

She knew why he asked that and she did one thing that catches him by surprise; kissing him.

He blushed as he softly moans a little, feeling her kiss of passion and love.

After a few moments, they broke the kiss softly, smiling to one another.

"I know a place where we can do it," she began to pull him down to the path leading into the forest. Hopefully, wherever she's taking him, it would be private for them.

He blushed as she led him. Wherever it was, it was probably the best location for them.

"How did you learn about you having a brother, Mom?" Glacier's Voice asked.

"That...was when I first met me and your uncle's ancestor....Kenji."

***

The two lizards slept in their bed, nude after their lovemaking as they slept. The Phagetail shivered a bit when a slight cold wind blew into the room despite the windows being closed shut.

"Kushina....," a male voice whispered.

Her eye opened up before looking around.

"Who's there?" She called out quietly in the empty bedroom.

"Kushina......do not be afraid," the same voice whispered.

She saw a glow as a hooded figure steps out from the darkness, his golden eyes shining out from under his hood.

"Are you..." she began to realize.

"I am he...Kenji the Reaper." he spoke calmly.

"Kenji....?" She tries to recall hearing that story about the Raider.

"I am your ancestor, Kushina," he confirmed, "And I have something to tell you."

He removed his hood, revealing his battle-scarred face.

The Phagetail woman was surprised by the face, slowly reaching for him.

"Wh...what is it?" she asked.

He closes his eyes briefly, "You are not alone, Kushina. You...have a brother."

"I....I have a brother?" She whispered in astonishment.

"Yes...he is alive." he spoke, "But what you may see...may be shocking."

"I see." she nodded.

He rests his hand on her shoulder, "You will know your brother is alive....because your your bond with him is strong. Be ready when that time comes."

"I..." she muttered.

"Now...awaken..." he finished.

It was then her eye opened, herself in the shadow with her beloved Cyril, her having just lost her virginity to him as he noticed.

He stopped upon noticing something happened during their routine.

"Is something wrong, my dear?" he asked her.

"Yes..." she spoke, "For some reason...he's alive...my brother's alive."

"Kushina, you're not saying....?" The male tried to say.

"Cyril....? I am grateful that the Wintertails took me in when they found my egg. But that doesn't mean I won't stop loving you," the female said.

The female and male smiled, then kissed lovingly before she got up and grabbed her things.

"I'll come back afterwards, my love." she blushed, departing from the room.

"Be safe," he said with worry.

After a few moments of her being gone, he looked concerned before following after.

Besides, he had to make sure he kept an eye on her.

When he came to the dressing room, her getting dressed, he spoke out, "Wait. Let me come with you."

She halted, looking worried, "Are you sure? The journey might be perilous."

"You forgot we have Korihana," he reminded her reassuringly.

After both had dressed, the Phagetail spoke, "At least we'll be in good company together."

"Yes." he spoke before realizing, "And listen...for many years, I realized that I really want to spend the rest of my life with you and...and..."

He then kneeled down, asking her, "Will you...will you be my wife?"

She was stunned by his proposal until she grabs him into a hug.

"I do! I really do, Cyril!" She wept joyfully.

The two happily hugged together.

"And it was that week before we went on the journey to find my brother that your father and I married."

***

Kushina felt a little woozy after she and Cyril left the Frozen Wastelands days ago. Being in a warm climate made her feel a little feverish.

"But being outside of the Frozen Wastelands was a big change for me."

"Kushina!" he gasped, holding her.

"Sorry..." she groaned, "I guess I was too use to being in the cold, despite almost freezing sometimes."

He felt her forehead and found she was having a fever. He sighed, using his knowledge on vegetation to find something to help with her fever and body change.

"Drink this," he said, giving her a green liquid in a bottle, "Its Rujika leaves. They can help with your fever and heatstroke."

She groaned, taking the medicine from him, hoping it'd work.

Korihana stayed by, chittering with worry. She hoped they could reach a village somewhere so they can there for the night and hope a doctor can help out with Kushina's condition.

Then she detected a smell. Another raptor is nearby.

"What is it Korihana?" Kushina called out, healing thanks to the medicine she was given.

"I think..." he began realizing.

Korihana sniffed more, sensing the smell of the raptor.

Seven raptors to be exact, just a mile or two far from them.

"Korihana..?" Cyril spoke out before the snow raptor suddenly bolted towards the source.

"Korihana! Come back!!" Kushina shouted with concern.

As they followed, Kushina felt the presence...the presence of her brother.

"And we chased after Korihana to where my brother would be. Alongside the raptors, panther, dire wolf, and of course the Septarians and princess of Septarsis."

***

(The Present)

Her daughter looked amazed as she continued, "And afterward, I found your uncle, having been in the body of the raptor."

"And that's when you eventually got to do the stuff to get him back to a Phagetail?" she asked eagerly.

She nodded with a smile, closing the family album before she pulled her daughter close.

"And I have to say....your uncle was the greatest man I ever met after he got his new body," she smiled.

She hugged her tenderly as she continued, "And his path to his and the princess' redemption in the eyes of the Mewmans was worth it."

The young Phagetail grinned at the story her mother told her, happy that she learned a lot of things from her parents before they were born.

"We better check on your brothers now," she put the family album away, "Who knows what kind of trouble they'll get into when they're on their first hunting trip with your father."

Glacier giggled, "Yeah, I'll bet."

They took the dimensional techno-scissors to head to the Frozen Wastelands where Yellowstone Park is, entering it before it closes.

It was a brilliant tale of a Phagetail raised by Wintertails.

End


	16. The Solarian Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story is set before Gender-Flipped: Gina Loveberry, asked by Mariposa and Meteora about her biography, recounts the tale of how she became the Solarian Hunter and daywalking vampire with a few things revealed.

Star vs the Forces of Evil Presents: Lizards and Dragons One Shots: The Solarian Hunter

Gina Loveberry. The famous Solarian Hunter,the protector of all monster kind before the cleaving of the worlds.

She has started hunting Solarians since the day she realized the wrongdoings of both Queen Solaria and her own sister, Mina.

A sister she deemed unworthy of the Loveberry name. A black sheep to their family.

Now that the worlds are cleaved, she has assigned herself as police sheriff and would help out with the Hextail covenants to hunt down Solarian terrorists, a few that survived the extinction with the help of the reformed ones.

"Another day like no other," she sighed, placing a parking ticket on a car parking in a special needs person's parking area.

"I wonder how Loup and Garou are doing in the other police stations."

"Hey Gina!" She turned to see Mariposa and her friend, Meteora approach her.

"You busy?" The Hispanic girl asked her.

"Nah, just finished putting the last parking ticket on some dumbasses parking their vehicles in the wrong areas," she smirked coolly, "What brings you girls here?"

"Well, we're doing an assignment about one of the heroes' biographies for Ironia's class," Meteora explained, "And we thought maybe we can do a biography on you."

"Considering you're the Solarian Hunter who helped the lizard leaders defeat Fangore and Seth," Mariposa added.

She grinned a bit, proud of her accomplishment 

“We’d look at that show that was based on Star’s adventures, but not only did it ended last year with a semi cliffhanger that won’t ever get explained, but they also focused more on shipping dramas and didn’t explain any of the adventures or you after the worlds cleaved.” Meteora frowned

“And cut a lot of people out.” Mariposa nodded

"What a load of crap," Gina commented dryly.

"I know right!?" Meteora grinned.

“At least the last two seasons anyway after the TV movie anyway.” Gina said, “They probably never should have gone beyond that if they weren’t gonna focus on lore rather than the romance, which was weak, in my opinion.”

She sighed, remembering the bitter memories of her past.

"I hope you get your notebooks and pencils ready, cause my story is gonna be a long one," she began.

"Before I became the Solarian Hunter 320 years ago, I was just a missie trying to fit in with a specific group so I snuck my way into the Solarian hunting trip...."

They began writing as she explained

***

(The Past)

A troupe of Solarians marched down a jungle with Solaria and Mina leading the way.

However, one of the cargo caravans tripped because of the weight, causing the items to fall out with a long-haired Gina falling out.

"OW!" she groaned.

"Gina!? What are you doing here!?" Mina glared.

She smiled sheepishly at her peeved sister.

“Well I was....I...” she began

"Mina, Mina, take it easy on her," Solaria pulled her partner back, "She could see true justice once we take down that monster wandering around the forest near town."

"She's right, Mina!" Gina nodded, "I want to be a somebody here! I can't stand being the nobody sister at home!"

"See, the enthusiasm here," Solaria points out.

“But she is one of the people who use to bully me.” Mina tried to speak

However Solaria ignored her as she continued, “Now we’re going to try something today. If you wish, then you’re going to be lucky to witness what true justice is.”

"And...," she leaned down, "You can get the chance to fulfill it, Gina."

"Really?" She brightened up with excitement.

"Really!" She nodded slyly.

"I thought justice would be taking down the bad guys if you're a Solarian. But turns out, what they committed was not justice at all when I committed something horrific that day....."

***

She came to where many bodies were slaughtered, each one with particular gills, her horrified at the many that were murdered as she looked at some blood covered dolls

Alongside some shattered eggs

Thankfully to her, they were yolks instead of deformed bodies so she wouldn’t be too horrified at the site of what she saw: the purge of this species and those that were their families outside of them

She watched as Solarians were busy slaughtering these warriors as their outsider loved ones, having that family reunion that day, were unexpectedly taken by surprise

Gina felt sick.

She then approached the nursery with unborn eggs inside, realizing what was to happen.

She couldn’t let that happen. She had to do something before the Solarians found and killed the rest of them

She heard one saying to Solaria, “They may see you as a hero, but all you truly are is a monster!”

She steeled herself and quickly picked up the unharmed eggs, grabbed a cloak and sped out of the ruined village.

"YOU saved the Rippletails' eggs!?" Mariposa gasped in astonishment.

"With a few others saving theirs too...," Gina added.

Gina watched as the survivors were running with their babies while Umi was pulled by her unharmed comrade.

“We have to get out,” she whispered to her, “We can’t win against this.”

“But the chief's vice chief and her husband Mako!” She protested

“I’m sure they’re fine.” She tried to reassure her.

"There she is!" A Solarian shouted.

"Go!" Umi urged the rescuers with Gina to flee as Umi stood her ground, baring her teeth at the murderers.

Gina ran, tears running her cheeks of what she just witnessed. Solarians are not heroes. They're MONSTERS!! REAL MONSTERS!!!

“That was when I saw that these Solarians were truly monsters.” Gina continued 

As she ran, she looked at the Dragontail having used his paralyzed roar at a few following

One Rippletail using the stolen dimensional scissors to open a portal, hoping to save her daughter

"Please be safe," she prayed to the next generation, the last of the Rippletails.

One of the mothers grabbed her shoulder, holding a wailing baby Leafe in her arms.

"You're doing the right things," she reassured her.

She smiled briefly, "What do we do with the babies?"

One of the survivors replied, “We’ll have to take them to different tribes. Same with us since they don’t know about us that survived.”

“I’ll ensure my child and I head to the dragon territory,” one said, “Maybe the dragons would show mercy for us both.”

“But nobody ever has gone to dragon territory, let alone having met one like Seth has!” Another lizard holding an egg said

"I mean the Dragon Bones," Leafe's mother corrected, "The Solarians fear them for their shamanism and their antidote to their Solarian blade curses."

The survivors holding the eggs seemed reassured that she's going to the most respected clan of Septarsis.

"I'm going to send my child to the Metaltails," one mother proclaimed, "It's to honor my husband's memory that his daughter will be as strong as he is."

“And my son to the Ivytails,” another said

“Snaketail for this little girl,” the third replied to the baby Venus

Gina then looked at the portal that had the same parents without their baby, having hidden her successfully, waving and running from the Solarians chasing them as the portal closed

“If only a miracle happened.” Gina said

“Then, something happened...”

"What was it?" Meteora prompt.

"I saw Ruc..."

The goddess was seen as she and the survivors watched, the ones chasing the two slaughtered in an instant

"WhaaaaaaaAAAAAATT!?" Gina squealed in awe of what she's seeing.

"Ruc!" The mothers smiled with pride, seeing the Megalodon goddess appearing.

"Is that a real life....SEPTARIAN GOD!?" Gina awed, her jaw wide open.

“Yes,” they said

The shark goddess roared at the fearful Solarians, using the water to slash at them, leaving no survivors.

"Go, my children! Save the next generation!" Ruc calls out to the survivors.

However, the shark goddess didn't notice a Solarian ready to chase Leafe's mother.

“Let’s go!” Umi shouts before they ran, Leafe’s mother oblivious to the last Solarian right behind her

"Look out!" She pushed her out of the way as the Solarian uses a normal sword to slash her, disabling her before she chased after Leafe's mother.

"Thankfully, I had a gem that allows me to check on their moms who sent them to the different tribes..."

“So there were survivors after all.” Meteora spoke

“Yes, but the original village was no more.” Gina replied

“And the couple from the portal?”

“They saw me with the eggs I held and decided to help me pick the remaining tribes,”

"This child should go to the Bonetails," the Hungarian Horntail-looking Dragontail, Mako points out, "While the other two will go to the Monkeytails and the Hottails."

Gina nodded, putting the gem on to check on the other mothers' statuses.

She gasped when she saw Leafe's mother stabbed in the heart by the last Solarian, the Solarian Blade scratching baby Leafe's face. Before the Solarian could finish her off, he was pounced by two Asian dragons wearing animal masks above their heads.

“Oh my gosh!” Mako's wife gasped

The hulked up Solarian screamed in agony when the two dragons tore him in half before spitting him aside. Instantly, the Asian dragons transform into lizards wearing the same animal masks on their faces, picking up the wailing child.

"We must bring her to Shaman Tuskus to heal the scar," the female Dragon Bone said to her mate.

He nodded, the two taking the baby as her mother replied, “Please...take care of her for me, okay?”

She closes her eyes as the curse took over her body, vanishing into dust.

The parents, mates, and Gina were horrified as the baby cried.

“Shh, it’ll be okay,” the Dragon Bone reassured the infant, “You’ll be healed quickly.”

They transformed into their dragon forms, the woman cradling the baby in her right arm, before they took to the skies.

"At least she's safe," Gina stated with relief.

The gem shows some good visions of the other babies and eggs.

Each having been put into different tribes, some mothers weeping a bit

Mako only smiled, “They’re going to be okay.”

His wife smiled, “Our daughter especially the way she is now.”

She nodded with relief, seeing the vision of Phango's mother handing the already hatched Phango to the Ivytails, the men looking upset upon seeing that he's a boy.

“Seems we have a male Rippletail in the midst.” He chuckled

The gay couple, the smaller and petite male being a Snaketail, took the wailing Phango into his arms as they smiled.

"We don't mind if he's a boy," the androgynous Snaketail smiled.

Another nodded, “And don’t worry, your son will be taken care of greatly.”

She smiled to the men holding her son

“You could stay for the night,” a male asked her

“Thank you, but I need to stay hidden.” She replied

The men whined, "Fine. We'll help you stay hidden."

The vision changes to Death's Paradise where she saw Metallica's mother handing her baby, a wailing Metallica, into the arms of the Metaltail couple.

“She’s gonna be a cool badass,” Mako smiled

Gina then turned to the couple, asking them, “And where will you two go?”

Mako looked at his wife for a moment, the two holding each other close

"We have unfinished business with those beasts," the Rippletail scowled, taking out a vial and a piece of paper.

"This is a recipe for the very thing that can instantly kill a Solarian; beast or Mewman," she offered her the things, "It's called, the Anti-Solarian Venom."

Gina knew why she was given these things. She wants her to do something to punish the Solarians for what they've done.

She knew what she had to do.

So she instantly cut off her long hair with a blade.

She was no longer loyal to Solarians but to the lizards

Especially not to her sister Mina

"What are you planning to do?" Mako asked her as Gina picks up the remaining eggs.

"After I'm done sending these eggs to the Bonetail and Monkeytail tribes, I'm gonna start hunting the REAL monsters," she vowed before departing.

"Be safe....Mako and Iris....."

“We will.” Iris nodded before they left

“So Miseria’s mom and dad were alive all that time?” Meteora asked

“Yes until Comet went berserk in the peace treaty, but I’ll explain that part later.” Gina said

***

A bunch of monster kids trembled at the sight of the Solarians cornering them, Solarian Blades out.

"Any last words?" The lead Solarian grinned,lifting her sword.

There was the sound of an arrow being shot as something struck one of her troops in the head.

They turned as they saw her, dressed in hunting gear with cape blowing in the wind

"YOU!!" the leader growled before Gina shot an arrow into the Solarian's chest, surprising her when she begins to feel something hot flowing through her veins, poisoning her.

The kids looked stunned at what happened

"You traitor!" The other Solarians charged at her before they were all shot down by her arrows, leaving one whispering.

"Why....?"

Gina walked up to his face, aiming her crossbow at his forehead.

"TRUE justice....!" She answered before she pulled the trigger.

She then spoke to the kids, “Leave. It might get messy “

The monster kids quickly left just as more Solarians arrived with her pulling out more weapons laced with Anti-Solarian Venom before she lunged.

"The fight was pretty messy so I can't give you the details of it. It was then that they subdued me when I got overwhelmed by their numbers and was sentenced to death by arrows."

***

Gina glared down at the citizens and the Solarians surrounding her, setting her against the killing wall where they will shoot her down with their arrows.

“Any last words?” The hulked sister asked

“Yeah! Fuck you, Mina!” Gina shouted

She sneered before signalling the archers to open fire.

The arrows were fired, though it hit caused her crumple down as she coughs out blood. Before they could finish her off once and for all,there was a loud howl.

Not a wolf's howl.

But a dragon's howl.

"What the!?" Before Mina could react, green fire blasted the area before the dying Gina was lifted by a green dragon with bat wings, speeding away.

“It can’t be!” One spoke in shock

"A dragon!?" Mina gasped in shock.

But it was too late for them to catch the dragon that took away Gina Loveberry, the Solarian Hunter.

Gina meanwhile winced from the injuries, speaking, “Damn I’m done for.”

"Not for long," her dragon rescuer reassured her, "There is someone who can help you heal."

"Besides, the monsters need your protection against your sister in future."

“Wh...who are you?” She asked her rescuer

The green dragon smiled down as he flew, "Garou."

"So that's how you met Garou," Mariposa realized.

"What about the part where you become a vampire?" Meteora asked.

“That’s when he took me to the Bloodtails.” Gina explained

A dying and bleeding Gina was placed onto a table, her breathing shallow and hoarse with her vision blurring.

All she saw and heard were a green blotch and a red blotch talking before the red blotch neared her, vampire-like fangs visible in the mouth.

“We have heard of your actions of true justice.” The figure spoke, “So for you to continue your justice...this will hurt in order to save you.”

Gina let out a scream of pain when she feels two sharp fangs puncturing her neck.

She thought she was going to die at first. Until she begins to feel.....rejuvenated.

Her wounds having been healed

And best of all, her senses are heightened.

She has become a vampire!

"Before you get worried about the sun, I made you into a daywalker which means you're half-vampire," the Bloodtail reassured her.

Her vision then focused to her seeing Gaoru and her rescuer...a Bloodtail

"You guys really DO turn people into vampires...," she whispered, finding her fangs razor sharp.

“Who do I thank?” She smiled

The Bloodtail smirked widely, "Akatsuki the Hellraiser."

***

(The Present)

"You MET the Hellraiser!?" Meteora gasped in shock.

"Before he became an undead," Gina smirked.

“Wow,” the girls grinned

"As I was saying, after I became a vampire, I learned that Solaria and the Solarians except for Mina were punished by the Gods of Septarsis and I was there to witness what happened to Mako and Iris when Fangore made her go nuts...."

“Darn,” Mariposa said

***

(The Past)

The hidden Gina watched in horror as the crazed Comet blasts two magic beams onto Miseria's parents who took the magic bullet-like attacks for Moon.

“No...” she whispered 

“At least we know our children are safe.” Iris said to him as she fell with her husband, none of them aware of the two who saved the princess

Gina spots the elf-disguised Fangore chuckling wickedly as he leaves the room, which made her realize that HE was behind this.

"You'll pay for this, Fangore!" She growled under her breath.

However, she was suddenly spotted by her sister.

"I thought you were dead!" She screamed in shock.

Gina quickly pulls out her crossbow, aiming the arrow at her face with a glare.

“I’m alive no thanks to you!” She snapped

It was then the last Solarian noticed something about her teeth.

And the puncture scars on her neck.

“You’re a vampire?!” She gasped

"Daywalker!" She corrected before she bashed the handle of her crossbow on her head, knocking her out a bit before she fled the scene.

***

(The Present)

"I had to leave that scene considering I could go nuts if I taste blood. But fortunately, I knew what Toffee and Kandy did was right after they put Comet to rest..." she spoke sadly.

“Moon didn’t see it that way unfortunately!” She continued

"Which pisses me off!" She cleared her throat for a moment, "There were no Solarian activity for the past few years after Toffee lost and regained his finger as well as losing and getting his body, until Mina made her move after Eclipsa coronated."

***

(The Past)

Some soon-to-be Solarians yowled as they get struck down by arrows by a glaring Gina, Garou bashing a few as they approached the leader.

“Got em.” He smirked

Gina spots a group of lizards wearing black suits with some wearing sunglasses dragging a captured Solarian into a shady warehouse.

"Hextails....," she recognized the lizards.

"The mafia," Garou nodded, "Seems they're doing a great job with the Solarian issue."

“Yep,” she nods

The lone Solarian shivered before Gina threatens him with an arrow to the head.

"What are your plans?" She threatened, "TALK!!!"

“We..we were going to shove the monsters down the cliff...lizards included.” He weeped

“Lizards like Septarians can’t die that easily by being pushed off a cliff!” Gina snapped

“We put philosopher stone edges on this one.”

She growled in anger, "Tell Solaria I said "Hi" in Hell!"

She fired the arrow, killing him just as the Hextails began their attack on the Solarians, Earth magic blasting around as the armored soldiers yelled out with most moving like puppets on strings.

“It was then we saw the Hextail magic in action.”

Gina and Garou watched as every Solarian gets blasted by the Hextails'magic. 

"Hey, I know those two!" She pointed at the goth couple.

“It’s those rich lizard folks.” She continued

“The goths?” He asked

"Yeah,seen them before but I never thought they're Hextails."

The two felt something happening, like a vacuum suction when they saw the Solarians surrounding the ruined Monster Town and the ones ready to shove the monsters down the cliff are seen flying and dragged into the vortex of a snake demon spinning in the sky.

"Wonder where they'll end up in that Ouroboros vortex?" she questioned her friend.

"Who knows," he answered.

"Well wherever it is, it's too good for them." Gina frowned

She saw the ones forced to become Solarians being escorted by the victorious Hextails to the gallows that they summoned, though removing the children via teleportation as the ones who STILL have hatred in their hearts are hung one by one by the lizard gangsters.

"At least there are those who want to reform," she sighed in relief, just as she felt something going on in the distance.

The merging of the worlds.

"GET DOWN!" she shouted as the two ducked down

Everyone in the ruined Monster Town took cover just as a huge shockwave rocked the world, many screaming from the blast as her Greenfang friend grabbed onto her to hold her down.

A second passed, and they hear the sound of Dragoncycles in the horizon as well as the roars of dinosaurs.

Once that happened, both looked up, looking at the heard of Dragoncycles flying above. It couldn't be...could it?

"The worlds have merged," Garou realized, standing up, "The gods have gifted the ones who brought extinction to the Solarians a world of unity."

From the distance, she saw dinosaurs, ranging from herbivores ti carnivores roaming the landscapes of Echo Creek with the Septarians, to her surprise that they are still more of them, stopping the dinos from chasing the Dragoncycles and the terrified humans and monsters.

Even Rich Pigeon and a few Mewmans were screaming from the horrors of the changes.

Mewmans naturally hate changed, but they need to get use to it, Gina thought

Then her vampire senses tingled. Her senses tells her that her sister, Mina, has finally accepted the fate made by the Gods of Septarsis alongside the ones who joined her.

I hope you have fun in Hell, sis, she thought bitterly.

"So what now?" he asked her.

"Now...we just gotta make sure things go well in this new world." Gina grinned

Her dragon smiled, before he picked her up onto his back and flew around the new world, watching the two species meeting one another as well as meeting the ones who made this happen.

They even saw the spirits of the Septarians that died alongside the appearances of the Gods of Septarsis.

To them, it was amazing.

"I thought our worries are over now that the Solarians and my sister are gone....but things took the bad turn when I saw the Devil himself enslaving the souls of the Solarians...."

***

Gina stared in disbelief when Garou brought in a dead Dragoncycle he just hunted for their dinner and began to spit roast it over an open fire.

She had no idea Dragoncycles can be considered as food.

But at least she wouldn't go hungry, if it tasted so good.

"Here," he said, giving her some when it was done cooking.

She took the skewered meat and ate it slowly. She was amazed. She had no idea that Dragoncycle meat tasted organically spicy thanks to its diet of spicy peppers and soft and buttery like wagyu beef she once tried.

"Despite the extinction,there are a few surviving Solarians performing terrorism in secret," Garou reported, eating his feel, "Fortunately, the Hextail covenants are doing a good job exterminating them."

"Good," she grinned, "Then nobody will suffer like the Rippletails did."

She then began to ponder, "Still, I wonder how the surviving Rippletail families are doing since hiding their children?"

It was then they heard something.

"What is it?" She hushed him, signalling him to stay quiet and follow her.

They crept through the forest, making sure they are not stepping on some twigs that can sound off anyone or anything they're looking for.

What they saw in the clearing horrifies them.

"Fan...gore....," Garou shivered with dread.

"Who?" she asked.

"He...he's that terrifying Septarian who..." he began, "He did many horrid things."

"Is he like that elf in the Commission?" she asked.

The figure stepped out of the shadows, showing an elf with horns as she spoke, "Wait, that's the elf from the-"

"It's time for you to come." The elf man with wings, not noticing, spoke, transforming with her watching in horror on his transformation while using a spell on the ground.

"I can't believe it....," she whispered in horror, "The Solarians were taking orders....from a SEPTARIAN!?"

"Not just the Solarians, the entire Mewman community alongside the Butterflies and the Magical high Commission," Garou trembled, "He is actually USING them to perform a horrid type of black magic."

"Oh no." she said in horror

Fangore glowed brightly as many undead skeletal hands rose, decaying flesh shown

"No way," she saw white spirits forming with ethereal chains stabbing into their chests, a sign that the souls are enslaved.

"Who are you?" The Solarian spirits alongside Mina and Solaria demanded when the chains attatched their cores by the smirking Dragontail.

"You don't recognize me? Perhaps this will make you remember," Fangore chuckled.

He turned into his elf form as the two realized in horror.

"You!!" they spoke in fear.

"You're a Septarian!?" Mina gasped in horror.

"We were taking orders from a MONSTER!?" a Solarian man yelled in horror.

"Holy fuck!" Solaria spoke, "No wonder they said they were too busy...you lied to us!"

Fangore chuckled cruelly as he transforms back into his true form, "You Solarians were total fools in believing my "mellifluous" words. You even obliged on taking my orders by killing my people, the Septarians."

"But why? Why would you use us to do those things!?" Mina demanded.

He smirked evilly, "So I can enjoy looking at your reactions before I made you my slaves."

"No!" They spoke before the undead glowed, screaming in agony

The skeletal remains crawled out of the ground, decaying flesh regenerating to the point they resemble bodies before the enslaved souls merged into the zombified bodies, their eyes white with Fangore's magic.

He only laughed cruelly before speaking, "And to think, this all could have been avoided if you never met me in the first place. Besides, I had to manipulate my way into the Magical High Commission."

"Too sad that they are gone after the magic was destroyed."

The undead Solarians turned to Fangore, waiting for his commands as the hidden hunters witnessed the horrific thing with wide horrified eyes.

"Dig up the remains of the the past queens and anyone of such value," he ordered his slaves, "I need to impress the true king with his new army."

"Yes sir." they bowed, doing his orders.

The two were horrified at what they saw.

"He's a demon!" Gina shuddered in terror.

"That is why the prince of Septarsis banished him from Septarsis before the gods punished Solaria and her minions," Garou held her, "We have to leave. NOW!"

She nodded, the two leaving quickly.

As they did, the evil Dusttail only smirked cruelly at the bones slowly being dug up.

"And afterward, we did the only thing we could: Hide."

***

(The Present)

Gina closed her eyes, remembering the events.

"We knew we have to stop him and his zombies," she explained, "That's why me and Garou decided to meet Toffee and his pals who made HCS weapons that can kill the zombies without Fangore having a chance to revive them. And that'a the end of my story."

The two girls were amazed by her story. They had no idea that Gina helped in saving the remaining Rippletails eggs during the Rippletail massacre and witnessing the death of her friends that are Miseria's parents.

"Wow..." Mariposa spoke.

"That still didn't explain the five girls you're taking care of that look alike." Meteora glanced as she remembered parts of the stories and the girls they looked at, "Not to mention when you mentioned the dying Iris saying "children"...does this mean Miseria's not the only child?"

The daywalker sighed, looking over the horizon, "I heard that monsters born from eggs have the strong sibling bond. Like that story of how Toffee met his sister."

"Perhaps one day....she would find out who her siblings are judging by how strong the bond is."

"Cool." Meteora grinned.

"As for my girls..." Gina explained, realizing they were talking about her girls.

"Heh....I hope they can do what I'm doing right now: doing the right things."

"That is some biography you have there," Meteora commented, closing her notepad, "Glad me and Mariposa thought up of doing your biography for our assignment."

The daywalker grinned a bit as Mariposa was speaking, "That's not what she was talking about, Gina. I mean...if you're technically undead...how did you get those girls? And who's the dad?"

Gina froze, realizing what she meant.

"Ooooh! That....," she nervously laughed, scratching her head, "....Maybe later!"

She quickly fled the area as fast as she could.

"Figures as much." Meteora sighed.

"At least we know what she did." Mariposa spoke, "But I wonder why Gina bullied her sister when they were kids?"

"Maybe she was the snobby girl like that Brittney Wong or that horrible Niko." Meteora pondered, "At least before the Solarian massacre incident anyway."

"Heh, I guess Sensei was right," Meteora shows her the yin yang keychain to prove her point, "Every darkness has a light in its heart."

"And the light has a darkness in its heart," Mariposa recited, "Which means the two ended up being opposites after the Solarian incident."

They nodded, leaving together. They hope that it'd be enough to document.

***

With Gina, she came home as she spoke, "Girls, I'm home."

She smiled, looking at the girls, each one looking alike, though with different hairstyles and one having buns with pigtails like her twin sister.

"Easy there, I have a big day,you know?" She smiled.

"I see you're home from work." A familiar dragon steps into the room, carrying a baby dragon in his arms.

She smiled to the male holding the baby dragon, the baby squealing as the baby reached out to her.

"Hey, little guy, miss me?" She grinned, holding the baby close.

"Those robbers made a whole lot of work for me and Loup," Garou chuckled, "Loup also said that he has a WereFang friend who can help out with the girls' transformation abilities."

"That's good to hear," Gina smiled, looking at the girls, "After all, Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina are going to need it, honey."

He then realized, asking, "The girls asked about how those five came despite you undead, didn't they?"

"Yeah," Gina nodded, "Had to dodge a bullet on that one. It's too complicated for them to understand."

He leaned forward, "You're not the only one since Rakuya was pregnant with Rosemary after they adopted Memphis and Gorbash that day."

"That's true." She blushed a bit, giving him a kiss to Gaoru, who was her husband.

Ever since the events after Fangore and Seth and after the wedding, they had been dating together for quite some time until the day they were married years ago.

She didn't even care if he was a Greenfang or a Fangtail since Gaoru and Loup were half Septarian.

And she was happy that she and Eclipsa aren't the only ones who have half-breed children.

Because she is Gina Loveberry, the Solarian Hunter.

The End


	17. Rippletail Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story set after Gender-Flipped: The Septarians learn that the Rippletails that had escaped the Rippletail/Monster Massacre are still alive and, after the weeks of the kids' community service, they learn about a few things, including the truth on the eggs from the gender flipped adventure!

Star vs the Forces of Evil Presents: Lizards and Dragons One-Shots: Rippletail Reunion

It was a day after they sent their children to summer camp for summer, which gives the parents time and relaxation as well as those with younger children to spend quality them with the younger ones.

However, Gina mentioned something about Miseria having siblings during one of her biography speech with the girls that confuses them.

It was curious.

Should they tell the Disastorvayne siblings that they might have relatives?

Another curious thing...could the ones who abandoned the Rippletail babies for their own safety and later hide still be out there?

And if so...where?

It didn't matter. They were there at the camp to relax.

***

Somewhere within the landscape of New Zealand where a hidden spring flourishes, a female lizard is seen bathing in the water with a male lizard with green hair, spikes running down his back and and appearing to be wearing a rock necklace.

The two splash fought together as they laughed together.

"Never thought New Zealand could be a best place to make it our home, Iggy," she grinned, hugging the male.

"Yeah, the Maori people were really respectful when it comes to monsters," Iggy smiled, "Never thought they have a good connection with monsters and Septarians."

The female smiled to him, holding his hand with delight. They were glad to be living in this new world where they could be themselves without fear.

"Milady, a scout just arrived with some exciting news from America," a maiden, with what appears to be gills on her neck, called out.

"What news?" The woman asked, striding out of the water while grabbing the towel to cover herself.

"Yeah, tell us!" He asked, also having a towel on his waist.

"Well...it's this." She spoke, showing the paper to the two.

The two looked stunned at the pictures of the new king and queen alongside the new Rippletail chief alongside her husband in wedding clothing.

Alongside the picture were images of the chief's army who helped defeat Fangore and Seth.

"We found this in the archives from almost 20 years ago." the maid replied to her, "I thought we were the only ones."

She weeped for joy as she continued, "And my child...all grown up."

The male smiled widely at what he's seeing, almost recognizing a few of the male and female Rippletails in the pictures.

"Dang, never thought I'll see my own kid again," he grinned.

"It's a miracle!" The female smiled, "Inform all the Septarians about this wondrous news. Tell them some of their children are alive."

The maid nodded obediently and departed through a tunnel, emerging into a settlement full of Rippletail women with most of the males being outsiders of different tribes.

A couple of troopers returned from the hunt with tons of fish and some seals on their wagons when the maid made an announcement, the male Rippletail dropping the manta ray in astonishment.

"Our children are alive!?" One replied, smiling at where Phango was, "My boy especially?"

"Yes." The maiden, who was Venus' mother, "And they eradicated the threats to our people."

The male Rippletail smiled at the wondrous news.

"I think it's time we set off to see our loved ones soon." one of them replied.

"We have to tell the Shark Tooths about this," a man spoke out, "Smoke did tell them that he sees a vision of them reunited with their long-lost sister."

Smoke happens to be Mirage's father, a seer as well and he happens to be a Dusttail. But what's unique was that he is blind except he can 'see' with his ears like Daredevil.

"Right," the maiden nodded, "She might be delighted when she hears the good news."

And if things went well, then the Rippletail tribe can TRULY come back in full.

They nodded in agreement, heading straight to their homes to get their things ready on meeting their loved ones after the Rippletail massacre.

***

"How would the kids react when they find out that WE didn't lay these eggs?" Miseria awkwardly questioned to her friends and fellow Rippletails.

One month earlier, they had to deal with the gender switching fiasco and having to wait a while before the pregnant gender switched lizard eggs had been laid, the four having recently been restored to normal once more a few minutes ago after donning their original clothing earlier.

Rasticore, meanwhile, was relieved he didn't have to wear skirts or revealing dresses again after what happened, though he did miss having hair.

Rasticore, having his chest burst out the top he temporarily wore as a female, replied, "Uh maybe we don't?"

"They'll find out one day." Umi replied.

Miseria covers her face a bit, "Shino's going to faint when he hears about this."

"You think?" Toffee commented in a dry voice.

"Could have been worse when we learned a few of the Hextails are born with the ability to give birth to live young like mammals and the other being hermaphroditic," Opal spoke out, "I learned that from Leon."

"Damn," Miseria spoke. "It'd be worse if we were herms."

"I'd never live it down if our kids found out." Kandy spoke.

"One thing's certain," the shirtless male replied, "At least my adopted sister never learned of it, especially when she hung with that Snaggle a lot since after our wedding."

"Snaggle? The thief and ace sniper of our army?" Toffee mused with amusement.

"Yeah, the Monkeytail that tried to pickpocket you and donated that eye for him," Rasticore nodded.

"You haven't seen Axia too much since then?" Kushina replied.

"Yes, since the kids were three, and even after my wife laid eggs, she STILL humiliated me!"

"I still didn't know you cried when you stuttered back then." the half dragon spoke with worry.

"Shut it," he threatened in a dark and low voice.

He then notices that Jorby, Kelly's demon dog partner, has been eavesdropping.

"Uhm? I didn't hear anything?" He smiled sheepishly.

Without warning, he was choked by the angry Rasticore.

"YOU BETTER NOT TELL THIS TO ANYONE, CAPISCHE!" he roared at the choking dog.

"Rasticore!" Some of them spoke, quickly grabbing him as he was pulled away from Jorby.

"Good thing the babies are in the nursery with our pets." Miseria groaned.

"Wow, is that how tight you choke your son?" Jorby whined before running away quickly when Rasticore was about to choke him again.

"I won't tell! I won't tell!"

"Yeah, you better!" He growled in a death threat manner, resulting in Toffee glaring in annoyance while a few face palmed.

"Ugh, with Shino away, Rasticore has been choking our friends and their pets since last month," Miseria groaned.

"I'm NOT!" he protested.

"Then why are you choking Nachos!?" She retorted.

He fully realized that he was choking Marco's Dragoncycle without him realizing it before he quickly released the beast.

"I didn't mean it!" He called out to the glaring Dragoncycle that drove away.

"This is getting out of hand!" Kandy glared, "I think you need some therapy if you keep this up."

"What?!" Rasticore gasped, "No! No! I heard that therapy makes everyone turn against you during the sessions."

"Listen to me, Rast! When the new babies hatch, YOU are going to therapy right away if you choke another random person or animal again!" Miseria warned.

"Please! No!" He pleaded.

There was a knock on the door when Mirage came into the room with her daughter, Breezy, by her side.

"I had a vision and news for you all," she announced.

"Mirage!" Opal grinned.

"Well this is surprising." The Dusttail with them grinned.

"It involves the Rippletails." Mirage explained.

"Us?" The Rippletails in question asked.

"What's up?" Miseria prompt.

"I see Rippletails with their loved ones arriving through a portal they opened in New Zealand," she described, "And I see all of us meeting our families that were thought to be dead as well as you meeting your siblings."

This surprises Miseria and her friends.

"One of them is related to you, Lady Miseria." she continued.

Tears streamed from Miseria's eyes. She had a family.

"I....I'm not alone?" She wept.

"Our parents are alive?" Phango said, his voice cracking.

"I don't believe it." Venus smiled with tears, "I never been so happy!"

"Does your vision have me seeing my family?" Opal asked hopefully.

The seer nodded, making her weep with joy.

"They must have stayed hidden after the massacre," Toffee presumed, "On Earth."

The Rippletails were amazed, Leila hugging Phango as he spoke, "I can't believe they're okay! They're okay!"

"I thought I was lost from them when I was taken by those black marketers." Umi said with relief and tears of joy.

"When are they coming?" Metallica eagerly asked, "We have to tell our adoptive parents and families so we can meet them!"

"Yes." Syren replied, "When will they come?"

"I see them coming when your children arrive home from Summer Camp." she smiled.

"Oh, that wouldn't be too long," Opal smiled, "Can you imagine their faces when they meet more of their relatives, guys?"

The Rippletails muttered in agreement, all nodding.

"I'll get some things prepared for their arrival." The maid servant smiled to them.

Each grinned, knowing that they would be reunited.

"I wonder how our children are doing?" Kandy asked.

"We'll ask them when they come home tomorrow." Mirage spoke, "Because I foresee them come tomorrow."

"What? Like camp being cancelled?" Leila glanced.

"Maybe." Dingo spoke.

"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL IS THIS!?" They were startled by the screaming coming from Dmitri when he saw news on the phone.

"THEY SANK OUR YACHT!?" Natashya nearly fainted into a female agent's arms when they saw the footage of their private yacht they put at the summer camp sinking in flames.

"Oh no!" Leon realized.

"I'm gonna believe the sounds we just heard from Shino's last phone call happens to be a wild party," Rasticore dryly stated.

"Agreed," they groaned.

He knew that whatever happened at the camp that led to the wild party, Shino was responsible for it.

And Shino was in big trouble for it.

Or did he have accomplices?

***

"YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!!" Dmitri furiously began to shake and choke Yuriknov around as the other two siblings watched with fear after they confessed that they were the ones helping Shino make the wild party.

The mob boss wasn't the only one choking his son for the incident.

"Agh, stop!" He choked from his father's grip.

Shino, meanwhile, was given a hard struggling choke from his own father, snapping, "What the fuck did you do over there?! Didn't I warn you not to screw up there?!"

"BLAME IT ON THE CAMP COUNSELORS FOR MAKING THE CAMP BORING!" he choked.

"But that doesn't count why you ending up nearly destroying the place!" Natashya angrily points at the nearly burned down camp site.

Some police officers escorted the handcuffed teens who were responsible for the arson and destruction of property into the cars.

"Look, it wasn't our fault!" Shino tried to protest, "We can explain."

"I'll make YOU explain!" He growled to his son as he choked him before he was forced away from the handcuffed Shino.

"I can't go to jail!" Gustave whined, "We are the heirs of the covenant!"

"And I've seen episodes of Beyond Scared Straight!" Aida added, weeping.

"AND those shows where it involves dropping the soap," Ren shuddered, "I'll be raped there!"

"We all will!" Yuriknov spoke in terror.

"Just....just...just give them a valuable lesson like community service," Miseria requested the cops.

"We already thought on that, ma'am," the police officer said.

"That's right," Gina spoke, "And it's to pay for the damage of what happened in this camp."

They looked down as the half Mewman-half lizard dragon girls looked down in shame.

"You never listen anyway." Kaida replied quietly.

"Fine." A few spoke.

The vehicles drive away with the handcuffed children as the parents sighed in exasperation. How could Shino do this when it was such a nice place to camp for summer?

"I am so fucking embarrassed," Moon muttered.

"Tell me about it." Eclipsa sighed.

"But all of our kids are just..." Gina spoke, "Sometimes they need to learn not to do stupid stuff like this."

"He would if he stop being such a little-" Rasticore began before Miseria stopped him.

"Look, they got community service," she said, "And I think we should be grateful none of them were hurt from whatever the hell happened here."

There was a yowl as they saw Lavafang struggling in the volleyball net.

"Lavafang! Are you okay, boy!?" Hokage ran to the tangled up dragon-tiger.

The rope was undone as the dragon-tiger growled pitifully.

"You were suppose to be the responsible mascot of their cabin," he sighed, cuddling his pet.

"Sometimes....I think the Inferno Rave is way worst than this," Metallica spoke out.

"Figures." Kandy sighed.

It was then they hear the sound of a portal opening, making them turn to see the Rippletails with their loved ones coming out before it closes.

"No way...," Xander breathed.

"It can't be..." Venus gasped.

"But it is." Mirage smiled.

The first two, an iguana-looking Monkeytail male and a Rippletail woman beamed at Syren's direction, making her eyes wide.

"I thought my parents were gone...," she wept, Dingo holding her close.

"M...mom?" Venus asked the maid Rippletail with tears.

The maid nodded, weeping as well before the two embraced.

"You're alive!" A male Rippletail hunter grabbed Phango into a bear hug.

"Dad?" he gasped.

Each approached their lost ones with Miseria looking at one particular Rippletail approaching her.

He looked older than her with one strand of hair being cyan. What he had around his chest was a tribal tattoo of a hammerhead shark chasing some fish.

"Are you...?" They reached their hands out,nearly touching them when they felt the strong sibling bond.

Alongside the male was three women, also sensing the strong bond.

The females looked surprised, Miseria speaking, "Are you all...my..."

"Family?" The first female spoke with surprise.

The male with shark tattoo grinned toothily at his sisters, "Its her. The sister Smoke foresaw in his vision!"

The mention of Smoke made Mirage look up to see a blind Dusttail male and a Rippletail woman embracing her.

She felt a sense of familiarity...that it was who she believed she had lost.

Her parents.

"So that's how I was born with these dreams," she smiled at her Dusttail father, who grinned back.

"Yes, make that as a blessing," he pats her head.

"I can't believe we're not the only ones!" Syren smiled.

"I know!" Miseria grinned, "I have a brother and sisters!"

"So these are your husbands," a muscular Bonetail that is Claudia's father looked up at the males.

"Yeah...wish you could meet our children earlier," she nervously laughed.

"Unfortunately, well..." Venus spoke with concern.

"About them..." The few Rippletail moms replied with worry.

"Wait, what happened to this place?" Miseria's brother asked upon noticing the damage.

"Your nephew happened," Miseria sheepishly smiled.

"Damn." He spoke, "I figured he might be a troublemaker from the way things happened."

"Uh 'troublemaker' is an understatement." Rasticore muttered.

"Wow, so many Rippletails." Kandy replied.

"What do you mean by that, chump!?" He shoved him a bit in slight anger.

"It means he's a rebel and a backtalking brat!" He retorted.

"What?!" he spoke in anger, preparing to punch Rasticore.

"Uh oh, bro, control yourself!" The middle sibling spoke as she grabbed him.

"Sad, but true." Miseria groaned.

"Ugh! What do you see in this foul-tempered Dragontail, sis!?" He grumbled.

"Tiburuno, now now," let's just introduce ourselves to her," the younger sister calmed him down.

"Fine." The brother, Tiburuno spoke.

"So who the heck are you anyway?" Rasticore spoke with a frown.

"Dad gave me the name and it's Tiburuno." He replied to Rasticore.

"I'm Splasherine, this is Hayden and our youngest sister, Coral," the elder sister, Splasherine introduced, "What's yours?"

"Miseria," she answered.

"And you must be the Septarsis Queen." Coral asked the half dragon queen.

"I am." Kandy smiled.

"We heard about what Seth did to you and your mother," she said, "I'm glad he and Fangore are gone now."

"Yeah, and I really liked how your husband is," Hayden commented.

Toffee looked a bit proud of the compliment.

"Where are Emily and Annie?" one Rippletail spoke, "Emily? Annie?"

"Sorry, but um, they uh got in trouble as well in this camp." Kandy replied, "All of them in this camp did. And we don't know how the place got torn by them."

"I see." the blind Dusttail spoke.

"But on the bright side," Venus' mother grinned, "We're together again."

"Never thought my parents can be so cool too," she approached her parents, hugging and lifting them up because of her height and strength.

"Never thought I would get to see my daughter," her Metaltail father smiled, "Sorry if I wasn't there to see and meet your mother when she was in labor."

They hugged tenderly

"Dad..." Lica smiled.

Rasticore, meanwhile, looked at Toffee, Kandy, and even Miseria who had each had true siblings. Their bond from when they were eggs were strong from one another.

However, he felt sad and depressed about this. Outside of Hokage, his Hottail cousin, he truly had none who were biologically his own.

At least none who were like Axia

"It's so amazing." Umi smiled, "Our families are together at last."

"Well...except that they haven't met our children yet," Opal said after she finished hugging her parents, "Maybe we can show them home videos of our kids when we take them home?"

The thought of seeing home videos made Rasticore and Miseria worry. How would her siblings react to how Rasticore treats Shino as the kids grew up?

Toffee only spoke, "You might regret seeing the ones about the oldest siblings."

"We can handle it." Tiburuno spoke.

"Yeah, like you can handle anything?" An annoyed Rippletail friend glared.

"How dare you!" He shouted, preparing to grab the male to choke.

"Brother, please!" Coral spoke, holding him away in fear.

"He started it!" He retorted.

"Hoo boy," Rasticore whispered with concern.

How would Tiburuno react to Rasticore choking Shino when the boy was little till now?

***

In the royal manor, Miseria brought the home videos of the older kids when they were just tots and instantly yelped when her siblings alongside the other loved ones watched the skeptical on the tapes.

"WHY YOU VERY LITTLE-!" The video Rasticore was heard shouting.

A few looked uneasy as Hayden groaned at Shino being choked, "And I thought Tiburuno's anger to some of our classmates back when we were in school were bad."

"Huh? That makes us even," Tiburuno said to Rasticore awkwardly.

"Well at least the home videos didn't anything ba-OH MY GOD!" He screamed when the home video shows a clip of a moment he will never forget.

Him chasing ten-year-old Shino down a sidewalk, wielding his revved-up chainsaw.

"I'LL SLICE YOU GOOD!!!" The video Rasticore roared as young Shino screamed from the chase.

"Why was that recorded?!" Rasticore muttered rhetorically.

He knew he was going to be the biggest screw up.

"Uh...at least Miseria doesn't do that." Coral spoke in a hopeful tone.

"Yeah about that-" Miseria began before the video changing with horror, "OH NO! NOT THAT ONE!"

They gasped at the video showing Miseria choking Talon when the birdman accidentally crashes into Ren's eleventh birthday cake when he was trying to perform a stunt at the party.

"YOU FUCKING DUMBASS EAGLE-WANNABE CHICKEN!!!" Video Miseria screeched into the choking Talon's face.

"UNCLE! UNCLE!!" he choked just as Deathlok is seen chasing his Dragoncycle in the background.

Miseria only face palmed before looking at Rasticore, "Be thankful you're an only biological child at times like this!"

"Oh my, you two share the same type of violence," Splasherine winced.

"You think that's bad? Check this one out," Kandy shows the freshman orientation picture of where Ren choked Hekapoo just as the camera flashed.

"I'm so fucking embarrassed." Miseria groaned as her siblings were more concerned.

The older Rippletail sibling felt pitiful for her and gently patted her back, "Looks like choking and attacking people when they backtalk at us runs in the family. It's something we cannot control."

"Hyogamaru said I got from my mom," Rasticore groaned.

"Probably because my mother use to work as a maid to the Avariuses." he continued.

"Damn," one of the boy Rippletails said.

"I'm impressed that you became part of the mafia crew," Opal's mother said with amusement, "Your hubby looks like a very strong member. No wonder you like him."

Leon chuckled a bit in a shy manner.

"Well, I am pretty strong." He grinned, rubbing his head with his extra arm.

"He's amazing too with the extra arms." Opal grinned.

Her father, a green Hottail with a green tail flame, hummed slyly. This made the two laugh a bit with Leon joining in a bit.

"So you're Emily and Annie's big sister huh?" Lica questioned the pretty Rippletail woman with ear fins.

"Yep." she grinned, "To be honest, I was separated from them when some men stole my sisters and I was the only one to escape."

"How horrible," Leon looked concerned, "But you never forgot them after you saved yourself."

"I know," she sighed as he puts his extra hand on her shoulder.

"At least I know they're alive." she smiled, "Despite them in trouble."

He chuckled, "Do not worry now. They became part of our covenant after she saved the boys, the heirs of our covenant, from some bullies when they were younger."

"Then that makes three Rippletails part of the Hextail mafia," Opal's father joked jovially.

Kandy only grinned upon watching the touching scenes. They were so happy together.

"Lady Aquarius would be proud of this moment," Umi smiled.

The Rippletails bowed their heads in respect for a moment before they smiled.

"Yeah," Misera smiled confidently, "She would be proud of what a proud leader I have become after that experience in the Neverzone."

They were amazed to hear that Miseria, the daughter of Iris and Mako, had become the chief of the tribe.

"And by the way," she continued, "Rasticore isn't just a Dragontail...he's a Greenfang too. He, like the queen, is a Fangtail and a chief of the Fangtail tribe."

"Really?" Coral spoke.

Splasherine only smirked, "You need to find more than just yourself to be a chief of something first, Rasty."

"Oh come on," he blushed.

"What is 'polysexual'?" Venus' mother questioned in confusion.

The girls winced when she mentioned that alongside Nightwolf.

"She has more than one partner." Miseria said.

"So like a slut?" Hayden gasped.

"Uh no! No! No!" Venus quickly spoke as she tried to protest while blushing in embarrassment.

"She....she just learned she's a polysexual when I found out that she is attracted to more than one guy," Miseria sighed in embarrassment.

"And she can't help swinging around with more than one guy."

"And you're fine with that!?" Tiburuno said to Nightwolf, flabbergasted.

He shrugged a bit meekly.

"Sad but true, mom." Venus said to her mother meekly.

The Rippletail women sighed heavily, shaking their heads.

"Don't go and call us when you have about a dozen eggs laid out," Lica complained, not wanting to get involved with her issue.

"She'll eventually need therapy," Venus' mother whispered to one of the other mothers, "It'll take a while to get enough money though."

But her daughter heard it and sighed in humiliation as Nightwolf strokes her back to join in her sulking.

"Anyway, where are the younger kids? I'm pretty eager of meeting them," Coral suggested to Miseria.

"Lucky you asked that," she stood up and gestures them to follow her to the nursery.

They entered as they saw the infants asleep with the eggs covered in warm blankets.

"They're precious." Hayden smiled as the babies slowly awoke.

Moments layer, Hotaru and Sakura entered the nursery with some stuffed animals, the girls nearly dropping the things when they saw the four Rippletails with their mother.

"Uhm...?" Hotaru first uttered in surprise.

"Mom, who are they?" Sakura asked.

"These..." Miseria smiled, "Are your aunts and uncle. Tibururno, Coral, Hayden, and Splasherine."

"I didn't know you have siblings," Hotaru began as Coral looked at the Dragontail girl's face, smiling.

"Turns out I did." she smiled to her.

"Aww she's adorable." Coral smiled.

The two girls blushed by her comment as the two women began to overwhelm them with questions while Tiburuno and Splasherine picked up the baby girls and Elias.

"So Elias is the older baby?" Tiburuno grinned as his baby nephew reached his small hands out.

They hear purring, looking down to see the Disastorvayne panthers sitting before them with curious eyes.

"They are." Miseria grinned.

"Awww and these are our nieces." Hayden smiled, petting the Disatorvayne eggs gently.

"We might never know if one of them turns out to be a boy," Miseria reminded, "Its rare now that boy Rippletails are being born."

"After all, the Ivytails have their first girl."

"As Druaga proved." Rasticore spoke.

The four nodded with amazement, "Whoever Druaga's parents are, they must be proud for that kind of miracle," Coral said.

"These must be your pets," Hayden patted and scratched the ears of the panthers.

"Their names are Umbra and Nightraid." she replied.

"Those are really nice names." her sister grinned.

"You could have met Deathlok and Zeus," Rasticore smiled, "I bet wherever you live in New Zealand, you brought some of the animals from Septarsis with you."

"We did," Hayden smiled, "Tiburuno has a hammerhead machairodus. Which is a chimera of a hammershark and a machairodus."

The male smirked with pride, "It's a handful, but I think I handle it well."

"I have a baryonyx," Coral smiled.

"Her name is Priscilla." Hayden grinned to her.

"That's amazing!" Miseria smiled.

"Maybe we can have a big family reunion once our kids get back from community service," Rasticore suggested, "After all, perhaps they would learn a thing or two from their service."

"I hope they're alright with whatever job they're given," Hayden said with worry.

"Me too," Kandy sighed, "I just hope whatever happened at the camp...there'd be a good explanation."

***

(Week later)

The teens groaned and moaned after returning home from their community service sentence that will help pay for the damage of the camp they just destroyed thanks to their wild party suggested by Shino and the Hextail siblings.

Each were exhausted, but relieved they wouldn't be put to jail and nearly raped in prison.

"Who would have thought cleaning the clogged drains of the canals could be so hard!?" Ren groaned, nearly slumping onto the stairway of their house.

"And no use of magic either!" Gustave whined.

"Better than being raped in prison." Ren shuddered.

When she opened the door, she nearly screamed when she saw a creature that looks like a cross of a hammershark and a sabertooth tiger lunging out, roaring with warning.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Shino took out his chainsaw katana in self-defense.

"Knifejack!" A male voice shouted from within the house, calming the chimera.

They saw the male Rippletail calming it down as he spoke, "Don't hurt 'em. They might be our nephew and niece returning."

"Wait? What do you mean nephew and niece?" Shino questioned the stranger.

To their surprise, three Rippletail women appeared behind the man with shark chimera, slowly grinning at the two.

"Hello, kids." Coral smiled.

"Uh surprise!" Miseria peeked from behind.

Realization slowly hit them, their eyes widening.

"Mom, I thought you were alone," Ren said with shock.

"I did too until a few weeks ago." Miseria smiled.

"It's true!" Sakura peeked, "We have an uncle and three aunts."

"The tribe hid themselves in Earth for years." Spasherine explained, "And we wish that you could meet your grandparents..."

"But...but they were killed during the Comet massacre." Miseria said, "Kandy, Toffee, and Rasticore didn't know two more lizards were there until they explained by Gina."

She looked saddened upon saying that.

"But they sacrificed themselves to save Moon from being killed that day," Tiburuno reassured her, "And they with Gina and the others helped send the other Rippletails to the other tribes to be saved."

"Wow," Shino said.

"We didn't even know this fact," Kandy replied from behind, "And I'm grateful they saved Moon from her mother, at least. They really TRULY were pure hearted."

As they entered, they looked at the many Rippletails chattering a bit.

"Are those..." Ren began.

"Yes," Umi nodded, "The biological parents of your mother's Rippletail army."

"I just can't believe I have parents," Opal grinned upon seeing the kids enter.

"So you were raised by a gay couple and you were about to impregnate Venus?" Phango's father rephrased

"Uh well...it's complicated, dad." Phango nervously spoke.

"Surprise?" Emily and Annie's sister smiled, hugging the girls.

They were stunned by her arrival. But they each quickly hugged back upon realizing and recognizing who she is.

"You were alive all this time," Emily sobbed, her voice muffled in her older sister's shirt.

"Sisters!" She smiled to her lost sisters.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Annie smiled.

"I'm always okay," their sister wept with joy.

The Hextail twins were amazed by the reunion before they were brought forward by the girls.

"Guys, this is our sister, Via," Annie introduced.

"Leon told me you took them in after the war is over," Via smiled at the boys, shaking their hands each.

"Da." They nodded.

"Wow." Aida smiled.

Ren leaned down to strike her uncle's shark chimera, the feline purring after it finished sniffing her hand and became familiar with her.

"Seems being cat lovers runs in the family," she joked to him.

"It does, truly does," Tiburuno laughed as the panthers sniffed the shark-tiger before bumping heads in greeting.

She then felt the shark-tiger lick her.

She laughed by the gesture and began to scratch the tiger behind the ears, making it purr with delight before rolling on its back, being careful with its dorsal fin so she can go and rub its belly.

"Breezy, this is your grandparents," Mirage brought her daughter to her parents, "I found out that both me and my father are born with seeing the future in visions."

"Wow," she smiled.

"This is so cool." Kaida smiled, "A lot of our families finding lost relatives must be amazing."

"Like how dad felt when he found out he wasn't the only survivor of our grandparents' deaths," Tetsuro nodded.

"And for the record, WE and a few were trying to stop them when the idiots made that crazy party," Lio points out seriously.

"Dang." one of the kids spoke.

"And when I found out I had Ronin and step siblings," Kandy smiled.

"Really? I didn't know Seth had two children," Lica's mother said with surprise.

"And that Kinjiru managed to escape Seth," Phango's father added with a tinge of sadness when he said it.

Ronin, who was in the party as well, nodded, "With me living with the Frostfangs."

"Maybe one day, we'll see them." Tetsuro smiled.

As each were getting acquainted with one another, chatting and talking about the happy times, Rasticore watched with a slight sigh of sadness.

At least they had true families again, he thought.

"Hey now," Hokage slapped his back in reassurance, "I BET there are a few surviving members of your family still out there. IF.... they manage to escape the massacre of your town."

"If you want anything, you can turn to me and my kids."

"Yeah, I..." he nodded before realizing who that voice belonged to.

"Rast?" Hokage asked him with concern.

"I thought I heard..." he began, looking around a bit.

"Must be your imagination," the Hottail chief assumed, putting his hands behind his head.

"Who knows? Maybe THERE'S a survivor after all."

Lavafang growled a bit from where he laid, wondering if what his master assumed is true.

"Maybe..." Rasticore nodded.

"So where are the eggs?" Shino asked, hoping to see the new arrivals.

The mention of their new siblings made the two males flinch nervously.

"Well...uh...they're um..." Rasticore began.

"They're right here," the maid Septarian spoke, showing the eggs in carriage.

"Oh, neat," the older Disastorvayne kids with the royal siblings looked at the eggs in wonderment as their fathers sighed in relief.

Toffee nodded with reluctance, "Yes...we uh...forgot protecting ourselves that night."

"They must not know about where they came from," Rasticore muttered.

"Agreed." Toffee quietly whispered in agreement.

"What do you mean by that?" Kaida questioned, hearing him mutter about that.

Miseria sighed, speaking in a quiet tone, "Remember how they came to be because of what happened while they were away with the chemicals on us?"

The kids looked quizzical when she said that. What is she trying to say to them?

"What chemicals?" Kaida asked, "Was it some adhesive that made you go crazy to make them?"

"Uh...." Toffee spoke with uneasiness before grinning sheepishly, "Well you caught us. We were trying some new sex chemicals and forgot protection that night."

"Right, right!" Rasticore spoke with a sheepish grin, "Let's go with that."

"Ick, just keep your M rated details to yourselves," Shino spoke.

Umbra, however, yowled in confusion when she sniffed the eggs, saying that they smell of the boys' blood due to labor.

Rasticore quickly covered the deinopanther's mouth with an uneasy smile.

"Uh careful, you may hurt the eggs." he chuckled nervously.

"I hope it would be boys," Shino grinned confidently, "That'll make me and Elias not the only boys in the family."

"Or me having brothers?" Tetsuro confidently smiled a little.

"We'll wait and see." He said to his son.

"And best of all, there's the anniversary of Seth's defeat coming next month. So it'd be great if we all prepared." The queen dragon smiled.

The Dragontail yelped in disgust when Umbra licked his hand and roared a bit at the kids.

"What's Umbra trying to say?" Ren asked her stunned parents.

"Oh no!" Miseria spoke.

"Look, as long as no one finds the bottles you hid," Kandy replied to her friend, "No one will ever-"

"By the way," Venus' mother spoke, approaching with an empty bottle, "I found some of these empty chemical bottles that were under the king and queen's bed while helping one of the maids clean up, thanks to them giving me this job, but why does it say "Gender Bending" on it?"

"KILL ME!" Rasticore squeaked in a really small voice.

Miseria squealed in a high-pitched voice and just covered her face.

"Oh no!" Toffee spoke in worry.

"Gender Bending?" Kaida asked.

"And it's empty?" One of the lizard dragon siblings asked before it dawned on them.

When it dawned on all of them on what actually happened.

"Please don't!" Kandy spoke with her face covered in fear with embarrassment.

"Dad got pregnant?" Shino realized before fainting hard onto the ground.

"Is the room getting hot in here?" Kaida asked, fanning herself before she fainted.

As Miseria caught her, Miseria groaned and muttered, "We're so fucked now."

The ones who didn't faint were stunned by what they learned. Their parents got their genders switched thanks to the potion and their mothers got their fathers' pregnant.

Things just got weirder.

"I thought hermaphroditic Hextails are scary," Yuriknov commented.

"Tell me about it." Gustave rhetorically spoke.

"Holy crap!" Sakura and Sasuke spoke in realization.

"Oh gods!" Rasticore spoke in fear, "Someone blow me up now."

"How could this have happened in one day?" Ren screamed in shock, "How did you gets get pregnant!?"

"I also found this under the chief's bed as well." Venus' mother continued, showing the other empty bottle.

"Instant Pregnancy Potion?" She read the label, "You didn't know you were hit by that stuff?"

"And your mother and I didn't know it made us fertile when we were guys!" Miseria points out.

"Oh gods!" Shino spoke with shock.

"I can't believe this is happening!" the twin Rippletails spoke with stunned faces.

"I know, but we know this will freak you out if you learned the truth, okay!?" Kandy said.

"And besides, have you ever seen many men and women trying to flirt with us after we switched genders?" Rasticore points out.

"Let alone Ripjaw before he found out?" Miseria groaned.

"Look, it won't go out in public!" Ronin spoke.

"Ronin's right," Kushina said, "As long as no one outside the palace knows, they won't have to know of this embarrassing situation."

It was then Rasticore and Tiburuno noticed they've been eavesdropped by some people outside the manor when they suddenly broke threw the walls and began to choke the people on the other side.

"Brother, Rasticore, no!!" Coral replied as the crowd gasped with one news reporter dog speaking through the camera.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events." The reporter replied, "It would seem that the king and queen with their vice king and vice queen had actually had an interesting way of gaining the most recent eggs."

"Too late now!" Miseria groaned.

The two angry males roared with Rasticore grabbing his chainsaw as they burst out of the house, chasing the crew as they screamed.

"More on that in 11!!" the reporter screamed as he with the crew ran.

Toffee with Miseria looked fearful as Kandy groaned, being recovered from fainting by her brother.

"We're doomed," she sobbed.

"Not if I can help it," Aida began to call her parents about fixing the issue.

They knew it had to be fixed fast or the reputation of the Septarians, let alone the king and queen, would be ruined.

***

"We're reporting you live about some interesting news!" The news appeared on TV.

"Please....let it not be us!" Miseria prayed.

In truth, what the viewers didn't know was that behind the camera and behind the reporter crouched down were the Hextail gangsters with the bosses aiming their guns at their heads.

"This news we just learned is....," he gulped, trying to stay calm because of Natashya pointing her gun at his head from behind him.

"Say the line!" she threatened quietly.

"And don't let it be what you found out about the king and queen!" Dmitri death glared to the reporter.

The reporter cleared his throat, trying to look professional on the camera before he spoke out, "Vice Chief and Rippletail leader, Miseria, has been reunited with her long-lost siblings including her army who discovered their families are alive! What a happy reunion! If that's too good enough, the two important women have their last batch of eggs."

"Good." The Russian lizards quietly grinned.

Back home, the four lizards sighed in relief. Aida's plan worked thanks to her family's threats.

"More on that later." He finished the report before the TV was turned off.

"Please! We'll erase whatever we learned that day! So don't hurt us!" The reporter begged the Hextails after they put down their guns.

"AND ensure that those that do know keep their mouths shut, correct?" Natashya glanced.

"Yes!" The crew and the ones who eavesdropped nodded in fear, noticing Rasticore and Tiburuno death glaring with the former having the chainsaw ready.

"Yeah, I was shocked when I learned too the other day." Ripjaw passing by spoke.

"But don't forget....we're onto you!" Dmitri gave them a slicing motion on his neck, making the crew whimper in fear before the gangsters left the building.

They glanced at Tiburuno nodded, giving death glares to them before he motioned Rasticore to leave, the latter following as Ripjaw, having exit, grinned.

"So you're Miseria's brother, huh?" Ripjaw smiled, "I can't believe you got some hot sisters."

"Ripjaw, no!" Rasticore tried to protest.

"I doubt they'd be interest in you." Tiburuno spoke to the purple lizard.

He groaned as the girls pass by him. 

"You know?" Splasherine whispered to her sisters, "I think he's kinda cute. Pathetic, but cute."

A few giggled a bit.

Hearing that made the purple lizard grin with hope.

"Well that's over," Dmitri smirked, dusting his hands once they are outside the studio.

"So...they're yours and Toffee's, huh?" Natashya spoke before speaking, "So what was it like being females for a while?"

"Humiliating." Rasticore spoke, "But I do miss having hair."

"I think the bald look fits you." Miseria said.

"What made you really wanna help us out when after Aida told you everything?" Kandy asked them.

"We had our own genderbending adventure before," Natashya smiled, "Fortunately, it was the 80's so there was no invention of Instant Pregnancy potions at the time."

"Lucky for you to say," Miseria groaned.

Toffee only looked relieved, believing it was all over.

"On the bright side, at least nothing too shocking will happen like that again." he spoke, fixing his tie in his suit.

"Just be careful next time you enter the chemistry room," Kandy spoke to Rasticore.

"Again, I said I was sorry." he spoke.

They laughed a bit before returning home. After all, they need to know the whole story behind the kids' idea of a wild party that nearly destroyed summer camp with their new-found relatives.

End


	18. Project-Z

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story is set before, during, and after Gender-Flipped and the last scene after Rippletail Reunion: The tale of the kids having taken over the camp after the counselors were revealed to be jerks to them and later on, things go too far with Shino having an extreme paintball war, causing the ship to crash while the returning counselors, having been gone thanks to the Hextail siblings, almost cause a terrible consequence for Kaida and the sick ones.

Star vs the Forces of Evil Presents: Lizards and Dragons One-Shots: Project-Z

Summer has finally come around now and there was a mention of a summer camp around Lake Michigan. The thought of a summer vacation in the summer camp will be the greatest thing to happen to the teens who already signed up for it.

"You sure you're letting me drive?" Ren asked warily as she drove the car down the highway.

She already passed her driving tests. But she felt a little worried about crashing the car like what happened to the statues.

"Yeah, I can't drive because I don't have a learner's permit, remember?" her brother spoke, "Hell, they revoked it since that incident at the rave!"

He hoped next month would be different as he would regain it once more.

"Just keep driving," Miseria urged Ren, who drive the car calmly down the road.

"Its sad that one of us among our group can bring ONE pet along to become a mascot of the cabin we'll share," Ren said, "Perhaps having Lavafang as a cabin mascot will be alright."

"Yeah, since Blastus, Sparx and Fiona found out about the Smilodon Cabin," Shino spoke out.

A few shuddered.

"Just be careful, and take a turn here." Miseria pointed.

The huge sedan drove to the right where a sign saying "Lake Michigan Campsite in 12 Metres" is seen after they pass by it.

"I didn't know you have a yacht, a private one," Yuriknov said to his parents as the agent drive the limo.

"This is so cool!" Aida grinned

"I know, right?" Gustave smiled.

"We use the yacht when we want to be away from the busy life," Dmitri smirked, "Perhaps you might use it if the camp gets a little too noisy at night."

They were given the yacht keys from their parents.

"We promise nothing will happen to your yacht," Aida promised.

Once the parents parked, the kids with their things got out of the car.

"This is so amazing," Kaida spoke upon looking at the yacht.

"Check out the camp!" Sasuke said at the sight of the amazingly crafted cabins and shacks around the lake.

"Okay, Lavafang, make sure nothing bad happens to the kids," Hokage said to his dragon-tiger.

"We'll take care of him, Dad," Blastus, a blue and yellow Hottail with orange hair and an orange tail flame, promised by putting his hand on the tiger's back.

"Be good." Kandy said to her children.

"We will!" The teens chorused after they taken their things from the cars.

"What can possibly go wrong?" Shino shrugged.

***

It was some time later in the yacht that Kaida looked worried.

"Hey, something wrong?" Seth asked, walking up to her side while offering her a can of orange soda.

"Do you have that bad feeling in your gut?" She asked him worriedly.

"Like...?" he asked.

"Like...something bad is going to happen."

"This whole thing is still new to us," He asked Kaida.

He looked at the shoreline, seeing the activities going on. Everything is fine now that everybody is having fun.

"You and Blitz be fine, I promise," she reassured him, putting her hand on his, "I'm just worried of what Shino might do about this place."

"I hope so." Blitz smiled, "I just can't wait to see what this culture of yours has to offer."

She chuckled, "Yeah, everything will be just fine with you guys. Look, I see a couple of Raptortails playing paintball in the woods."

"Paintball?" He sounds....intrigued.

"You'll love paintball." Tetsuro smiled.

"I....We could try that out!" He grinned eagerly, "After we unpack and make ourselves comfortable!"

He raced into the cabin they are sharing, the others following as they laughed at his eagerness.

"That got him interested," Glacier grinned, "Wonder if I have a thing with archery."

"We'll probably find out." Her brother smiled.

The Septarian kids each walked through the yacht that had gone through. It was amazing with so many things to do while they were there.

"So cool!" Druaga smiled.

"Nice digs you got here," Rocky pointed out, gazing at the room that he will share with Druaga.

"Our family is rich, so yeah," Yuriknov shrugged.

"But rest assure, nobody will ever try to take it from us."

"Great." Tetsuro smiled a bit.

"I can't believe we're going to be in this ship for weeks." Shino smiled.

"Just as long as nothing stupid happens like-" Ren began.

"How about we take on a rave while we're at it?" Her brother interrupted.

She shot a glare at him, "What!?"

"You heard me? A rave," he grinned, "This camp is so boring with such mediocre stuff you know?"

"But there's paintball," Seth complained.

"And swimming!" Blitz spoke.

"And all other stuff." Tetsuro explained.

"Pfft!" He scoffed, "They were okay. But the counselors are SUPER STRICT with the rules! They wouldn't let us go wild whatever we want! And they even want us to follow their strict schedules."

"What do you mean by strict schedules?" Tetsuro crosses his arms.

"They won't allow any REAL fun like raves." Shino frowned, "And I heard they have their own secrets."

"Like what?" He cocks a brow.

"Something about...'making sure the kids don't waste away without any jobs in future'," he drawled.

"Plus...I discovered that their food sucks and that we can't call our parents with our phones."

"I actually discovered the losers are keeping our stuff to themselves while we kids suffer with nothing fun!" Druaga spoke out.

"Whoa." One of them said.

"Cool." Shino grinned, "Let's see if we can sneak some of it out."

"No, Shino. We don't wanna get in any trouble." Ren spoke.

"Party pooper," he muttered.

"You'll regret it if the counselors take the very thing you love away from you," Blitz huffed, walking out with Seth.

It was then Gustave heard a knock on the outside of the ship.

"What's that?" he spoke.

Aida opened the door, noticing a note tied to the yacht.

"What's it say?" He asked his sister. 

She looked stunned before she uttered, "They forcing us out of our parents' yacht and make us stay in the Smilodon Cabin."

"This is our parent's yacht!" Yuriknov protested.

"Can it get any worse?" Tetsuro spoke.

"The note also says that we're to be doing hard labor...starting immediately AND only give us small portions of water if we do our jobs right."

"It also says we're not allowed to wear the clothes we normally wear AND ban our pets!" Aida read.

Each looked fearful at what they heard.

"AND it also says that if we don't like it? We can go get shoved off a cliff."

"Okay, that's it!" Shino glared

He storms out of the yacht, ready to use his fire breath, "If these guys are Solarians, we'll give them the Salem Witch trial treatment."

"Da!" The Hextails nodded in agreement.

As they left, Kaida shouted, "What?! What if our families found out about this!? They won't even believe us when they find out we-"

"They won't!" Shino said, "Not the way we're handling it."

"Besides....the Hextails are hunting the remaining Solarians, right?" He smirked before they marched to where the counselors are.

***

(Later)

"We were just joking on you guys! We just wanted to make sure the camp won't get destroyed by you wild teens! You KNOW how wild teenage monsters and humans are!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Shino kicks the tied up reformed Solarian into the shack with the rest of the tied-up reformed Solarians.

"We were just trying to do a good job!" A woman protested before she was gagged.

"If you really were saying that to keep us in line, then you not only should not have banned us from the yacht, but also banned our pets!" Aida shouted, "Besides, the pets are well behaved!"

"And that get shoved off the cliff bit?" Gustave frowned, "Some "joke" you made."

The counselors death glared at the sheepish blonde woman, "I thought that would be enough to make them move out."

Lavafang appeared, roaring at them as they screamed when flames flickered from his mouth.

"Nice kitty!" The man yelped.

Kaida only looked embarrassed as they finished tying them up.

"If you guys really are reformed, you shouldn't have threatened to murder us!" Gustave threatened, "I can call our covenant to give you a thing or two about "bad jokes"!"

They gulped in terror before the door to the shack closed.

"It's official: We're now taking over this camp." Yuriknov smiled.

"It's ours!" Shino smiled.

Most cheered with a few worried.

"I don't like this," Kaida muttered.

***

The teenagers of all kind began setting up beverages and snacks of all kind to the entire camp with help from the Hextails using their magic to bring the things here.

Including the DJ, DJ Anubis.

"Thanks for bringing me here," the Metaltail DJ wearing Anubis head said as he sets up the turn table.

"No problem." Shino grinned, "We figured if there was going to be an awesome party, why not with an awesome DJ like yourself?"

They high-fived as they spot the slimes bringing out the beer cans and beer bottles alongside kegs.

"We're old enough to drink," one slime said.

"We know, we know," Shino called out.

"Project Z is a go!" Gustave whooped, Annie unsure about the idea.

"I don't like where this is going." Annie spoke.

"Me either." Tetsuro said.

The pets with Lavafang are unsure about the party being set up before Sparx came to pet the tiger.

"It'll be okay," he reassured him, "It'll be a party like no other."

The tiger growled uneasily.

A few, however, knew that if it ended badly...

"We better make sure we keep an eye on them." Tetsuro said.

"Right." A few who were reluctant nodded.

The giant speakers suddenly blared out, roaring throughout the camp and around the lake with the teens cheering when DJ Anubis appeared on the makeshift stage, pumping his fist in the air.

"ARE YOU READY!!?" he screamed through the loud techno music.

The crowd cheered as the music for the rave began.

As that happened, many were dancing and drinking wildly.

"Yes! This is what I'm talking about!" Shino whooped before he made of selfie of himself jumping into the lake water.

"Let's make this memorable!!" Seth shouted when he chugged his first beer.

A few whooped with Tetsuro being pulled in by a drunk Ren.

"Come on, let yourself loose." Ren giggled.

"Ren, you're drunk," he yelped before he as dragged away.

"Kaida, come on," Seth took her hand, grinning stupidly.

"Uh Seth?" she spoke, "I'm not really-"

She yelped as she was pulled to the dance, the reluctant two dancing with them.

"What do you think?" Gustave asked the twin girls where they sat on the yacht deck, watching the skeptical.

"That will teach those counselors of being too drastic and strict on rules," Gustave chuckled.

***

The counselors, meanwhile, struggled to start breaking from their bonds.

Though they hated children, teens especially, all of them, while never admitting it to anyone especially to one another, had taken things too far.

Especially never contacting the parents until all of them were sure to be dead, both mental AND literal.

They couldn't understand why they did these cruel jokes, the jokes that backfired and yet, something from the original programming kicked in, like something that was awakened ever since before the Septarians arrived.

Like...it hadn't fully gone away.

There was a growl and what they saw terrified them.

"Demons....," the woman yelped.

It turns out the Hextail siblings have summoned their familiars to make sure to finish off the soon-to-be Solarians if they plan to attack the kids. 

The demons; a two-tailed werepanther with flaming tails, an anthropomorphic winged horse wielding a trident and a minotaur with flaming horns glared down at the Solarians before they roared.

The counselors were feared by them.

"Mercy?" One of them squeaked.

The demon familiars roared before they lunged as the counselors screamed.

***

"Did you hear something?" Annie asked the boys when they hear the counselors screaming.

"Seems they haven't reformed after all," Gustave shrugged, sipping the sparkling water.

"Damn." Yuriknov spoke, "Guess not all of them were truthful about reforming."

"Solarians suck!" Shino spoke.

"Thank god they're extinct and being hunted by our tribe," Aida sighed as the boys drank.

"Da." they nodded, clinging their water bottles.

There was whooping when they saw Shino's cousins riding on a reluctant Lavafang while Rocky is seen performing a wild bronco ride on a wild triceratops.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! How do you counselor jerks like us now?!" they shouted.

"This is gonna be a looooong few weeks, isn't it?" Aida asked.

They nodded in agreement.

***

The next morning, the Solarian counselors were found beaten up in the shack by the familiars.

"You wanna attack us, chumps!?" Yuriknov kicked him.

The counselors just groaned in agony.

"You say you don't want to." Gustave spoke, "But it seems something inside you is...wait for it...being Solarian."

"Serves you right." Aida frowned.

Yuriknov summons a portal that will send the Solarians to the most suitableprison for the worst.

The Isle of The Lost.

"Maybe a pack of dinosaurs will keep you company on The Isle of the Lost," he smirked.

"The what?" A woman whimpered.

They gulped as they were pushed into the portal, where they saw many prehistoric beings.

"I'd try to learn to get use to them if I were you," Gustave spoke smugly.

The portal shuts just as the Solarians found themselves surrounded by trogs and dinosaurs of all kind.

"Welcome to the Isle of the Lost," a warden named Steelia Fierce smirked on the head of a brachiosaurus.

They looked stunned as the warden continued, "Seems we have some troublemakers."

They gulped in fear.

The beasts roared with laughter at the new chew toys they're going yo play with.

***

"That settles those monsters," Yuriknov dusted his hands, "First off, we better clean up the mess. After all, nature is our friend."

"That's right," Coyote nodded, "It'll be rude if we ignore the trash and such."

"Right, let's get cleaning." Kaida grinned.

As most were cleaning, Shino looked surprised. Them, cleaning? That sounded like camp chores.

"Come on, brother." Ren spoke, "You picking up your trash or what?"

He groaned, knowing full well that littering and leaving trash in the forest or lake is a giant crime.

"I'm coming," he began picking up the trash with them, though reluctantly.

"Shino!" His sister scolded him.

"What!? I'm helping!" He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Besides, we want to make the camp look as clean as possible." Druaga smiled, "Especially when our parents pick us up."

For they knew that for the next few weeks, despite them now running the camp, the camp had to be maintained.

"It was fun though," Seth grinned, "Never thought parties can be so cool."

"And whatever happened to you, Tets?" Blitz asked the dragon boy, dumping the trash into the recycling bins correctly, "I saw you wonder off with Ren being drunk last night."

"We had a chat and she fell asleep from her drink overdose." he spoke, slightly blushing a bit.

"I never really danced before," Kaida said with a blush, Seth blushing as well.

"It was our first time dancing too," he nodded.

"But still, it was worth it!" Shino grinned.

"By the way, what happened to the Solarians?" Hotaru asked the Hextails.

"Steelia Fierce is looking after them," Aida smirked.

"Awesome." Shino grinned, "These few weeks are gonna be so cool."

***

(Few Weeks Later)

Inside the medical room, a few campers were groaning, a bit sick with the brother frowning.

"This was too much candy." Hotaru groaned.

"It hurts!" Sakura spoke.

"You're only saying that because your team won the candy eat off." Shino, not noticing their pain, frowned.

"Shino, please!" Kaida spoke, "At least give them a rest."

He scoffed, "Fine! Then we have to do hardcore paintball, Metaltail Style!"

"Shino!" Hotaru yelped at his idea.

"Bro, you're going a little overboard with this!" Sakura protested.

"He's right." Seth groaned, "Give it a break."

"We're exhausted from all the stuff we-" Blitz began.

"You're just jealous!" Shino grinned as he darted away.

"This is going to end in a disaster, isn't it?" Tetsuro frowned, getting out of the bed.

"We'll stop him." Kaida reassured the sick friends and siblings, "Just stay here and rest. And when our parents pick us up, it'll be over."

As they left, Seth began to worry as he lied on the bed.

They knew that whatever happened, it would lead them to trouble.

"Kaida....can you stay...please?" 

His girlfriend was a little taken back but she smiled, laying next to him.

"Alright, I'll stay to look after you guys," she smiled as Seth nuzzled into her hair with a purr.

"Thank you." they said, smiling to her.

She hoped she wouldn't be in big trouble.

***

The yacht sailing was sailing in the waters as Shino with a few others were shooting each other with paint balls.

"Come on, you losers! I thought lions and Groundtails were supposed to be badass!!"

This made Rocky in the opposing team to earthbend a rock in the boulder to hit the yacht to a halt.

The ship wobbled as they yelped, almost tumbling inside.

"HEY, YOU CHEATED! NO BENDING POWERS!!" Shino yelled at the smirking Rocky.

"You said this is Metaltail Style paintball! So its a battle for your life!" Rocky jeered before Druaga plantbend some vines to smack Shino' team down.

Some yelped as Shino glared, "Okay then, you asked for it!"

He used a paralyzing roar to one of the teammates, paralyzing him.

"Shino, you dick!" Rocky's team screamed when their boat crashed into the trees, hearing them groaning as they stumbled out.

"Oh yeah!" Shino jumped with victory.

"Uh? Shino?" Yuriknov tapped his shoulder when he spots something.

"What?" he asked.

"That!" They spoke and pointed.

He screamed when he saw the yacht heading straight towards the surveillance tower near the shoreline and they all crashed.

And what's worse....is when the shrapnel tore through the metal and scratched the oil tank, the sparks lighting up the dripping oil.

"EVERYBODY GET OFF!" They got off the yacht in a rush just as the ship burst into flames with the Hextails screaming in horror.

As the kids were out, the survivors looked fearful, worried about the situation.

And they knew the counselors would be back soon after their time in the Isle of the Lost after what had happened.

"We're so fucked now, aren't we?" Shino replied.

"Yeah, asshole!" Ren snapped.

"NO, NO, NO!!" Tetsuro panicked, grabbing buckets of water to douse the flames.

"I don't care if their time in the Isle of the Lost will make them reformed from being murderers! Help me douse the flames!" 

The Rippletails that can waterbend began to splash water onto the burning yacht as they watch it sink into the lake bottom.

As they struggled to fix what they could, they knew that their parents would give them an earful.

***

A portal opened up before out came the familiar counselors, each traumatized from what they had gone through.

"At least we're out of that nightmarish place." She spoke to her comrades.

They screamed when they hear a roar of a predatory dinosaur before the portal closes. 

But what's worse is what they're seeing back at the camp.

"Oh..."

"My..."

"Fucking..."

"God....."

They screamed as they ran around, the predator dinosaur screeching as the counselors ran from it, the beast smashing a fire to the empty camp buildings while Kaida, peeking out, looked concerned.

"What's going on?" she asked.

It was then she saw the flames hit the door to where they were, screaming as the fires blocked her and the other sick ones' path from leaving.

"Oh no!" She gasped in fear.

The half lizard dragon girls of Gina, getting up from feeling better, also noticed as they screamed, trying to douse the fires.

The dragon-tiger heard the commotion and roared, flying to their rescue. 

Bursting through the walls, he picked up the sick kids and teens with Kaida helping him support the rest.

"What the hell!?" The girls screamed.

The tiger roared with panic, blasting fireballs to blast away any falling debris and clearing a way for them to escape.

As it did, it jumped, though Kaida fell unknown to them.

When they landed, one girl asked, "Where's Kaida?"

They gasped in horror as they saw Kaida, surrounded by the flames, backing to a corner.

"No..." she panics, "NOOOOOO!!"

All of a sudden, a strange ice beam fired at where the fires were, surprising them.

When Kaida looked up, she gasped, noticing who it was.

"Mom?!" she gasped.

Her mother on the direwolf picked her up as they dashed out of the building just as they saw the firemen putting out the fire with the medics escorting the kids out.

"Hey, hey, shush now," a Hottail is seen calming down the predator dinosaur while the cops escorted the Solarians into the police car so they can send them to reform camp for Solarians.

"And I thought The Isle of the Lost was the worst," one counselor muttered.

But Kaida knew that even though that she was rescued, even though she had been saved, even though she was trying to do things right while the counselors were away, she would still be in trouble and not ever believed.

No one ever listened to her anyway, she thought with tears in her eyes.

***

The police were escorting the counselors and the few teens, Shino, Gina's kids, Ren, Tetsuro, Aida, Gustave, Yuriknov, Rocky, Druaga, Emily, Annie, and even Kaida to the police station.

She wanted to explain, but everyone had been too stubborn and too angry to even hear a word from her, let alone any of her friends and her sick friends that were fortunately not as in much trouble as they were.

"You got anything to say for yourselves?" Gina scolded them after she and the police officers brought them to the police chief.

"I...," Kaida began sadly.

"Save it!" She snapped, "You are ALL in trouble for letting this destruction happen."

Most only protested and pointed to Shino, "HE STARTED IT!!"

Kaida only cradled herself with fear. It was her school situation all over again.

"WHAT!?" he yelped.

"And they helped!" Kaida suddenly points to the Hextail siblings for being accomplices.

"Oh boy!"

"Please....my sister tried the best she can to do something right," Tetsuro began, "She's not involved in the destruction."

"The counselors spoke about banning us from the yacht and confiscating everything, AND banning the pets our parents PROMISED the counselor to make sure they watched out." Aida said.

"Plus she almost died in that fire!" Ren said, pointing to Kaida, having been too sorrowful to use her regeneration powers, holding her burned arm.

"Besides, those Solarians were not truly reformed," Yuriknov stated, the captured counselors yelping when Lavafang glared at them.

"And my sister's innocent! Put the blame on us, but not her!" Sasuke protested.

"Likely story." The officer with Gina spoke, "You probably deliberately nearly kill the counsel AND got the girl burned just to make them believe you."

The other officers glared as Kaida only spoke to her friends in tears, "Just leave well enough alone. They probably don't wanna believe anything anyway. Besides...I rather have died in the fire."

"We have proof," Aida spoke up, giving the note with the written threats on it.

Gina took the note and read it carefully. Her stern face soften when she realized they were telling the truth about the counselors being Solarians at heart and planning to murder them.

"Kaida....," she began.

She turned the lizard dragon to her with concern.

"You were not involved in that destruction?" She carefully asked her.

Kaida shook her head sadly, sniffing.

"No...mother saved me, but she probably didn't want to believe anything I had to say." she replied.

She then began coughing a bit, having gotten a bit sick from what had happened and what nearly happened earlier.

"What are you talking about? Your mom loves you," Gina reasoned, "What can you possibly think your own mom would turn against you after what happened to her years ago?"

Kandy watched the scene behind the door, feeling pity for her daughter.

"And besides, if she didn't care, your mom wouldn't have rescued you with her ice power." Gina continued.

"I..." Kaida began before groaning, a lizard officer feeling her forehead.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked the princess.

"Sorry, I was trying to take care of my sick friends and siblings." She explained, coughing a little.

"You have a fever," he said with worry.

"But we just ate candy," Seth spoke out.

"Have no fear," the lizard officer smiled, "Its the stress making her feverish. I can tell. After all, I'm a Dragon Bone."

The ones who were sick were also taken to the station as well, having nearly thrown up on the way earlier.

"Yeah, you think?!" Blitz spoke wearily.

"Listen..." Tetsuro spoke, "If there is a way to make up for it, perhaps some of us will be the assistants on nurse caring at the hospital."

"You want to take responsibility for these sick people?" she asked.

"Hotaru with Sakura and Sasuke with Ai are already taken back home via portal to the sick bay thanks to me contacting one of the maids back home." Kaida said.

She then continued, "As for me..."

Ren puts her hand on her shoulder, "We'll do that too. No matter the work we'll be given. Especially if we work both jobs at the same time according to the time."

"Ren...," Kaida said with surprise.

She nearly fainted, the sick lizard dragon caught by her brother.

"And as for the Disastorvaynes and Covnent kids..." Gina said, "How about they take turns cleaning the clogged drains of the canals? AND without magic?"

The five, hearing that, spoke in shock, "WHAT?!"

"You heard me!? Using magic is considering cheating your way through the service, so no magic, Hextails!" Gina commanded.

"AUGH!!" the three groaned before they were taken away.

"And as for you guys," she turned her attention to the counselors, "Maybe a second trip to The Isle of the Lost will loosen you up if you ever do stuff like this again."

They gulped a bit.

Kandy only peeked from listening, watching as Tetsuro spoke, "Take us to the hospital please. We wish to heal my sister and friends."

The officers nodded as they take them to the ambulance with the rest of the ones having mild fevers and stomachaches.

"They'll be fine," Gina reassures Kandy.

"Can't believe Shino would do something this stupid," Miseria groaned.

"Stupid little..." Ren frowned a bit, glaring at her brother, "THIS is your fault, Shino!"

She jumped in anger, trying to choke him in anger.

"YOU KNEW THE CONSEQUENCES!" she growled to him.

"GET HER OFF OF ME!!" Shino choked.

When he saw his parents, he thought they were going to pull her away but suddenly, it just got worse when Rasticore joins in the choking fit with Ren, making the stranglehold more harder and tighter as he choked.

"THIS IS FOR NOT BEING RESPONSIBLE!" Rasticore shouted.

He grunted and choked from the two choking him.

He knew that the next few weeks were going to be hell for him.

***

(Weeks Later)

They had returned home, having nearly finished their community service with Kaida and the sick friends having been released from the hospital.

For afterward, the kids not only learned there were more Rippletail families, including Emily with Annie's sister and the Disastorvayne kids having found out their mom has siblings, but also new eggs and learning the shocking truth.

Seth and Blitz, they with the other friends having recovered as well, were shocked from the explanations.

"And afterward, we came home and met all of you." Kaida replied to the formerly missing Rippletails.

The group were stunned by their story with Tiburuno shaking his head in disappointment of what Shino just did.

It was great that he got the choking of a lifetime.

"Looks like defiance runs in the family," Coral groaned, referring to her brother.

"It does." Hayden nodded.

"But I still can't believe what we learned." Ren spoke, a little embarrassed.

"That being reckless has tons of consequences?" Opal's father points out.

"That....sounds convenient," Leon nodded in agreement.

"Wonder how those bastards cope and learned at The Isle of the Lost," Metallica laughed heartily.

"Well that AND also finding out that your parents had gender switched and given eggs." Ren spoke.

A few looked awkward when she said that.

"Promise me not to get into anything related to gender swap if that happens to us." Blitz asked Glacier.

"Promise." She nods.

The two couples hugged with Seth stroking Kaida's back.

"You won't feel alone or sad anymore, Kaida," Seth whispered into her ear, "I promise that."

Kaida slowly smiled softly, happy that she has friends to support them.

She smiled softly, "Thank you."

She hoped that her anguish in the camp would be the last hurt she'd had to deal with for a while.

End


	19. Video Game of Thrones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story set after A Winter's Tale: A strange new game has become popular and addicting. So much so, that it's caused them to neglect almost everything, including some betrayals from their family members. Now Hotaru with a strange mysterious figure as of the royal families have to find the source and put an end to the game nonsense before it's too late!

Star vs the Forces of Evil Presents: Lizards and Dragons One Shots: Video Game of Thrones

Weeks had passed since the second Mewberty incident and a new game was sweeping the entire city. Many were going crazy for the game. So much that they were willing to backstab their love ones just to keep playing, let alone be the best

A figure frowns with worry and concern of this game, crunching the newspaper in his hand as he watches the news about the game craze.

"Someone is behind this," he muttered.

A small and cute silver-colored lion with blonde mane wobbled towards him, watching the news.

"What are we going to do?" The lion asked with worry.

“No idea!” He said, “But something must be done.”

The lion growled when he sniffed a suspicious smell, "Smells like a Technomancer is behind this."

"Technomancer? Those kind of Hextails are extinct when technomancy became forgotten," the figure murmured.

“Perhaps one survived.” The lion replied 

“Maybe...but we have to find a way to ensure this madness doesn’t spread. And fast.”

The lion snatches up some weapons from the table, handing them over to his partner as the figure puts on a red scarf that fluttered at the ends and a metallic mask that was once used to protect a carnotaurus' face.

"Let's go!" The figure and the lion darted out of the warehouse.

***

Hotaru is worried.

Worried AND heartbroken by her family's betrayal and strange behavior over a new game.

“Why...” she mutters as Shino was proudly grinning at his game

“You stole my allowance without telling me.” She said to him

"I had to in order to get more weapons for my fortress against our loser parents' forces!" He answered, fixated on the screen.

She has to do something. This game is making things worst for everyone.

“Dammit bro I was gonna use that money to upgrade the town!” Ren angrily snapped

“That was for picking poorly sis!” Shino glanced

She growled, pressing a button on the touch screen which causes her visual army to attack and rob his merchants.

"HEY! My merchants!" He snapped.

"Payback's a bitch!" She smirked.

“You’re dead sis!” He shouts, about to choke his sister.

"Fuck!" she gasped.

Hotaru didn’t like this at all. She had to do something

"Psst," she looked around, wondering who is calling her.

"Over here!" She looked down in time to see a cute and small silver-furred, blonde-maned lion peeking out from the bushes outside the window.

"Come on! We know who the culprit is!" The lion whispered.

“You do?” She asked

He nodded, leading her away with him

She quietly snuck out of the house, being careful not to catch her older siblings' attention despite them being busy choking one another around the room.

She felt a tug from her jeans and saw Elias looking up with worried eyes.

"I think its best you come along, Eli," she suggested, lifting her baby brother up.

The boy nodded as the baby was put on sling, departing with them

They had to find the culprit fast

***

The streets are filled with people of all ages, except for those not used to technology, playing the game while walking, flying, driving and so on with a few sitting in benches.

"Over here!" A strong male shouted.

She looked up to see a figure of a lizard wearing a red scarf and a carnotaurus war mask on a tree with the same lion.

She doesn't know why. But the newcomer's body shape is a bit more muscular unlike her dad's.

“Greetings, chief’s daughter,” he replied, “So you wish to help your family, do you?”

She nodded with Elias watching

"This game is making people lose themselves and going around betrayal their loved ones everywhere they go," she sobbed a bit, "My family turned against me because of this game. And I know you two know how to stop it before we lose more of our loved ones to the game."

Golden, slitted reptilian eyes peered out of the mask's eyeholes, showing that he is saddened by her heartbreak.

"I will help you, child," he promised when he and his lion partner hoped down, "And we promise to save Echo Creek and your family and friends."

She smiled by his kindness. She believed in him when he said that.

"I didn't get your names," she said, "I'm Hotaru Karine Disastorvayne, Lady Miseria and Chief Rasticore's second daughter and this is my baby brother, Elias Zephry Disastorvayne."

The baby Rippletail giggled, reaching out for the masked stranger who smiled.

"He's cute," the lion commented.

"Yep," she nodded.

The little lion smiled cutely before he exploded in white puffs of clouds before he emerged in his true form; a powerfully muscular Werelion with a wild long mane, metal armor covering the entire right arm that makes the fist look large and strong with sharp claws at the tips, a black belt crisscrossing his chest and torn dark brown leather pants.

"I am Chromeclaw!" The Werelion roared with pride.

The stranger tips his torn black cowboy hat with goggles around the top in a greeting, "You may call me......Zaza."

Hotaru and Elias looked confused.

"Zaza? How's that any better?" She asked in surprise.

"Listen, this game is a menace, an addiction, and if it's spread outside Echo Creek, think of the madness it would bring to the world." Zaza explained.

The two children seemed terrified at the thought of the game controlling the entire world.

If this continues, many neglected babies and toddlers will die.

"Where can we find this guy!?" She demanded in slight panic.

"I picked up the game's creator's scent," Chromeclaw said, sniffing the air, "He's pretty near."

"Let's go then." she spoke.

Zaza nodded, taking the two as the four headed onward.

They hoped to find the culprit, fast.

***

The Seven Deadly Sins with Korihana and her three younglings screeched with Toffee, Kushina, Kandy and Cyril following.

"They found the game creator's scent," Cyril reported, stroking Korihana's back, "I hope we can destroy this game before it goes out of control."

"Besides, this madness is getting out of hand." Kandy replied.

"I know," Kushina spoke, "And our children...they don't usually act this way. It's like this game...makes you this way."

"We find the source, then we destroy the contents, quickly." Toffee nodded.

Lucifer coughed, pointing at something. 

They spot Hotaru with Elias in sling following a silver werelion and a mysterious-looking Septarian down a street they were heading to.

"That Septarian....," Kandy noticed. 

He has a strange yet familiar vibe that made her feel like they've met before.

"It must be..." she muttered before realizing, "What are Hotaru and Elias doing out here?"

"Probably finding the culprit as well." Toffee explained.

"Let's go." Cyril spoke, following them.

The four lizards with the raptors followed after them. 

Whoever this stranger is, they are grateful that he and his Werelion partner are on their side.

"Why does he seem familiar somehow?" Toffee thought, scrutinizing the newcomer.

***

Somewhere at the streets, the group stopped with Hotaru looking through. This had to be the right place.

Chromeclaw smacks his fist into his armored palm, looking ready to fight, "Time to end this Video Game of Thrones!"

Zaza whips out two dagger-sized chainsaws that automatically turned on when he presses the buttons on the handles, revving them up.

"Get behind me, Hotaru," he cautioned,getting into position.

The two darted inside, the door bashed down as someone gasped, hearing them.

"You guys!?" A person yelped.

Sitting before a multitude of computer screens with digital mage circles on the screens was a teenage Hextail with green scales and six arms.

"I thought technomancy went extinct in the late 90's," Zaza scowled.

The game creator gulped, trying to think of a plan of her escape from the four who found her base.

"Uh..." she spoke slowly, then darted to the door.

However, the other door slammed open with the raptors screeching to her, blocking her escape.

"So a Hextail with technomancy..." Toffee replied, entering with the others.

"I....I was trying to make the game fun when I first developed it!" She protested, getting cornered by the growling raptors.

The ones with weapons brandished them, pointing them at her direction as the Sins and snow raptor roared threateningly.

She looked fearful a bit, worried about what they would do.

"The games were MAKING them hurt a lot of people." Hotaru snapped at the Hextail looking fearful.

There was a sound of a gun clicking with the Hextail girl gasping in horror.

"Don't even think about making a move."

She didn't need to turn around to realize that the one of the bosses of the Ouraboros Covenant is pointing a gun at her head.

"Amber 'Glitch' Cyberella," Dmitri introduced her, "The infamous Last Technomancer."

She shivered as Dmitri continued, "Your game was making our children do things to parents and loved ones, neglecting them of their duties, including taking care of the infants and toddlers when parents are sometimes away."

He scowled under his bangs, making her shiver, "You brought shame to your family and ancestors."

Amber just looked down in defeat before all six of her arms get tied behind her back and was escorted out of the warehouse by some of the Ouroboros covenant members.

"It's surprising that you're still around," He continued, "We thought that your kind was brought to extinction."

"Except for me," she whispered before the door of the car closed in front of her.

"We better make sure she is giving a good lesson in juvenile hall," Leon confirmed, "Wouldn't want her to make another game like she just made in future?"

His boss nodded before he turned to the computer screens, casting a spell that causes the techno magic to be destroyed, ending the game forever.

"This will free them from the techno curse," he stated.

As he said that, people were heard groaning and shouting a bit, then angrily smashing their items with Kandy realizing, "They're gonna need huge replacements after this, though."

Zaza sighed, smiling behind his mask when he hears stomping from outside.

"Mom! Dad! Everyone!" Hotaru cried in joy the moment the Indominus Rex and carnotaurus carrying her family halted.

"Hotaru! Elias!" Ren slid down and quickly hug her younger sister.

"I...we're sorry about hurting you." Ren spoke.

"Yeah. We didn't know the game was gonna make us crazy." he replied.

The Hextail watching from her door prison looked at the scenery, depressed a little as she realized.

Her contact who told her to make the game...was breaking families.

Amber felt shameful for what she had done.

"I'm just glad to get you back," Hotaru smiled with joy, "All thanks to Zaza and Chromeclaw."

Something twitched in Rasticore. Almost as if he knew that name from somewhere in his childhood.

"Zaza.....?" He muttered, looking at the masked Septarian stranger.

The masked reptile turned to them, looking seriously.

"Zaza, huh?" Toffee replied, sensing some familiarity.

"Where have I heard that name before?" Kandy muttered, thinking hard.

"All I can say is....," he glances at Rasticore, tipping his hat as farewell, "I'm just a friend in need."

He chuckled, "Perhaps we'll meet again one day. Let's go, Chromeclaw."

The Werelion grinned and chuckle boyishly before the two departed, Zaza lifting his hand in farewell as they disappear into the distance.

"He can't be that.....," Rasticore shook his head in denial, "No. He's dead alongside Mom and Dad."

Miseria notices Elias trying to say something when Hotaru hands him to her.

"What is it honey? Are you going to say your first word?" She beamed.

"Oh my gosh! His first word?" Hotaru smiled.

"T-Taru!" He spoke out.

"He said your name!" Miseria hugs her younger daughter with joy.

Hotaru weeped a bit with joy, smiling her brother's first words were of his big sister.

"That's right, Taru," she nuzzled him as he returned it, "Your big sister, Hotaru."

Kandy smiled at the sweet scene but she looked a little concern of Zaza.

"Zazajirou.....," she whispered, "Is that really you?"

She shook her head. It can't be. He was killed when the Solarians attacked Rasticore's hometown and killed his family and parents.

But she had a thought. Could someone from Rasticore's past have survive the massacre?

If so.....perhaps they would learn something from Zaza and Chromeclaw.

***

"So you're telling us that someone contacted you to make this game?" Leon glared at the girl Hextail.

"I thought it was a game people want to have fun with." she explained.

The mob looked at each other in question. 

"Did this person have a name or contact number we might know?" He asked her.

She shook her head, "All I know is...her name was....was a long German name."

Something twinged in him with worry.

"What was her name?" He asked her with worry.

Amber glances around a bit with fear before she utters the name.

"Evangelius Tottensein."

"The Demon Horse!?" A female agent gasped with horror.

Panic aroused in the mob when they heard the name.

Evangelius is the most dangerous Hextail leader since the time of Adolf Hitler.

"She's worse than Ponyhead!" One of Leon's daughters groaned.

"And a demoness at that!" Leon shivered, remembering stories of the centaur-like Hextail woman who brought terror to her foes.

"But she's dead," his son, Tigris, spoke out, "Merlin said he banished her into the Phantom Realm for all eternity."

"She must have gotten out." Opal replied with worry.

"And you didn't even know about this?!" Tigris snapped at her.

Amber shivered with fear.

"I didn't know Evangelius is THE Evangelius from the Hextail mafia stories!" She protested.

"She's the reason the Nazis lost!" Leon roared, "They knew that if they continue to attack America and Europe, she will come after them and destroy them!"

"Not to mention she makes puppets out of them!" One of Leon's daughters shivered.

"And what technology you were using, they were hurting a lot of people." Tigris spoke, "If it continued, a lot of people would have surely killed one another."

"I had no idea she wanted me to create her OWN war game!" She cried out with tears of shame.

"I'm sorry, okay!? I didn't know about what the true purpose was! And I AM going to Juvie for being lied to. What more do you want?!" Amber protested in tears.

She buried her face, continuing to cry.

The mob just watched her drown in her own tears of guilt and remorse for what she caused. They really felt sorry for her that she was used by an ancient enemy.

"Amber....," Opal began, "You can redeem yourself after you come out of juvie."

"Really?" she sniffed.

Opal nodded to her.

She smiled with relief as she wraps her six arms around her in a hug.

"I will make you proud after my juvie days are up," he promised.

"Yeah," she nodded, "I maybe a former thief, but I STILL have my skills to help the Ouroboros Covenant."

The six armed Hextail wiped her tears a bit, smiling, "Thank you."

She knew she would have her work cut out for, but she would ensure that she would redeem herself this way.

***

The masked lizard with Chromeclaw arrived to the outskirts, a place outside of Echo Creek before they entered.

"We're home." Chromeclaw spoke, the small lion smiling.

"Did you find out what happened?" a female voice called out.

"Yes...and we ran into them while stopping the madness." Zara spoke, "And it's about who we thought was killed with our family."

The frilled ears from a room twitched before someone turned, the dragon wings fluttered a bit.

"Who would that be?" She asked softly.

"It's Rasticore." He said.

She looked surprised, hearing the name.

She stepped out of the shadows, showing her a dark green looking lizard with dragon wings and purple hair in night clothes looked surprised.

"Brother...he's alive?" was all she said.

End


	20. Found Siblings and Raiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story set after Video Game of Thrones: Rasticore gets a surprise when he finds out that he actually has siblings that survived and after the heartfelt reunion, they decide to find the Raiders in the Neverzone where two familiar faces from Kandy's past is causing trouble to everyone!

Star vs the Forces of Evil Presents: Lizards and Dragons One Shots: Found Siblings and Raiders

It felt like yesterday when they thought back of the game incident that made everyone in town go crazy and traitorous all because of the game two months ago. So crazy and addictive, it lead to the point the infants and toddlers are left neglected by their families if it weren't for the king and queen with their in-laws, raptors and the second daughter of the Rippletail and Fangtail chiefs.

And the mysterious arrival of the masked Septarian named Zaza and his Werelion partner, Chromeclaw.

Leaving a trail of mystery and familiarity, the stranger left a twinge in the three lizards' memories. Almost as if they know him by somewhere. Especially his name being Zaza.

They need to know who he is.

Secretly on the case, Kaida and Seth tries to pinpoint any clues o Zaza's background but it only made Kaida more tuckered out than ever to help Rasticore and her parents.

When she nearly blew up her brain from stress of trying to find a lead on her personal notice board that is totally covered in pictures and notes, Seth laid her down in their bed that she shares with him when he and Blitz first moved in after the Raptormen fiasco, and stroked her back to relax her.

“Kaida?” He asked

She sighed, before she turned around to face him. He can tell that she is stressed out with her investigations and that she needed a good night sleep.

"I can't seem to figure out who Zaza truly is," she huffed in frustration, "He's like someone Dad, Mom and Rasticore knew from the past and I just can't seemed to find any leads to his identity."

“Darn,” he spoke

“It’s like trying to find a Rippletail back when everyone thought they were extinct.”she continued

She sighed, shifting to the side of the bed so her back is facing him when she sat up, "Who is this Zaza guy anyway? And how come he's like....he knows Rasticore and my parents?"

She hears shifting behind her before warm and strong arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her into a strong chest that envelops her in a warm and secure embrace.

Seth wanted to comfort her, relieve her of the stress in a way.

“We’ll find out.” He told her, “I promise.”

She smiled tiredly, her love turning her around so they can share a heartfelt kiss of comfort before they parted, laying on the bed they share with Seth pulling her next to his frame, Kaida sighing and wrapping her arm around his waist before they drifted off to sleep.

She's really thankful that Seth is there to ease her off her stress.

And she hoped that she can solve that mystery soon...

***

A portal opens before a familiar family of lizards steps out with dinosaurs and mammals stepping out from behind before the portal closes.

Ren and Shino sighed at the sight of the memorable place that was once their father's hometown.

"So this is where Aunt Axia's mom found you after the attack?" Ren asked her father who joined the grieving Dragontails paying respects to those that died in the Solarians' invasion.

“Yes,” Rasticore nodded, remembering that day

The kids with the younger siblings looked at one another with sympathy before they joined him to help pay his respects.

But Miseria stayed behind, her panther chimera purring with question.

"Why do Rasticore, Kandy and Toffee act like they've met Zaza before?" She pondered.

“Who knows,” he shrugged to his mother

As they were watching the Dragontails and her family pay their respects by putting bouquets before a damaged house that was once Rasticore's childhood home, they spotted someone among the crowd.

"Is that...?" She squinted her eyes to look closer.

She rubbed her eyes as he saw something

But the figure was gone after she rubbed her eyes.

"I could have sworn I saw Zaza," she muttered.

As they finish paying the respects, Hotaru looked at some of the damage while picking up an old toy

"I'm glad the Solarians got what they deserved after their extinction," she commented.

Her older siblings nodded in agreement. Deathlok chuffed, picking up some wild flowers on a nearby cactus before striding off.

"He wants to pay respects to where his mother died," Rasticore said.

“Sure.” They said

“Was this your toy?” She asked her father, showing him the toy that was missing an arm and eye

"It was....," he took it, inspecting a bit before turning to the ruined home.

"I feel so alone after I rethink of that event that day," he sighed with grief.

“Father....” the adopted child said

Rasticore hugged it a bit before continuing, “Let’s move on.”

They followed him through the ruins, unaware that they are being watched from a hilltop, holding a broken wooden toy dinosaur in his hand while watching the memorial visit with sadness in his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” The figure mutters quietly

He turned on his heel and hopped down from view.

He wanted to reveal himself to Rasticore. But it felt like its not the right time yet for the moment to happen. He just feared that some evil force might come to tear them apart.

Not just him. But his sister too.

He needed to find the perfect setup first.

***

The plants were placed down at where the carnitour’s mother had died

The dino sniffed a bit of how his mother died when she fought the four acrocanthosauruses to protect him and Rasticore from harm.

Before she proudly died from her wounds and exhaustion.

Rasticore lays a hand on a skull of the Matriarch, unmoved after its sacrifice.

“Hey...” he spoke to it. “It’s been a long time since we visited you. Your son’s grown up now.”

The dino purred, sniffing around the skeleton of his mother before laying his head next to the skull in silence.

Like how he done it to have his moments after the Matriarch's heroic death.

"He's been a loyal companion ever since," Rasticore sighed.

“We noticed.” Shino replies

“Dad...” the girls spoke

Ren could understand why they say that dinosaurs can sense kindred spirits in people and why Septarians have huge respects for the dinosaurs of Septarsis.

Rasticore lost his family. And Deathlok lost his mother. They both shared the same fate after they lost their loved ones and since then, the two became the only families they could rely on.

Zaza wept silently from where he hid behind a rocky mountain, understanding the carnotaurus' loss.

He knew what it was like to lose it all

"I'm sorry I have to keep our secret from you, Rast," Zaza whispered, "But I just....I just need the right time to reveal ourselves to you."

He began to depart from his spot

Rasticore senses something before looking, noticing nothing

"What was that?" He thought in confusion.

***

The raptors with Indoraptor chittered, laid down om the ground while watching their masters with the rest of the Phagetails paying their respects for the fallen in The Sorrowing Meadow.

From where Tetsuro stood, he could see the ghosts of those that fallen trying to comfort their loved ones despite not being able to be felt, seen or heard from their ghostly forms.

He only smiled upon seeing that.

Kushina looked at the items partially in use with some items picked up

“At least they’re in peace brother.” She said as the other Phagetails bowed their heads

She bit her lip a bit when she remember how their aunt brought her to the Frozen Wastelands before she died.

"But Auntie Shinihime's grave....," she uttered.

After she mentioned that, Tetsuro saw a ghost of a Phagetail woman gesturing him to follow.

He pondered as he spoke, “Auntie?”

He began to follow her

Anubis notices his master walking off to someplace else before deciding to follow him as the Sins laid flowers on where their parents died.

The Indoraptor notices that Tetsuro is walking farther and farther away from where the Sorrowing Meadows are before they find themselves further away from the Frozen Wastelands' borders.

The ghost of Shinihime stops, pointing down to where she died.

“Your body is here, right?” he asked.

She nodded as the boy motions to dig with him

The two dug in the show together to find her body

Anubis decides to join in the digging to help them until they finally unraveled what they were looking for.

And it made Tetsuro shed a tear with Shinihime wiping away his tear with her ethereal hand.

It was her bones in her hair and clothing

"Thankfully, the beasts of Septarsis are immune to magic and the blades," he closes his eyes, squeezing them tightly in empathy for his great-aunt's sacrifice.

Shinihime smiled warmly at him before their heads lift up when they saw Kushina and Cyril approaching, his parents following behind before they saw what was dug out of the snow.

"This was where....," Kushina's knees felt weak when she hit the snow.

“Where she died, yes.” Cyril nods

Toffee stayed strong, closing his eyes slowly to make a mental prayer of respect for the savior of his sister after the murder of their family just as Shinihime's ghost walks in between the two, placing her hands on their shoulders as she smiled warmly that the siblings are reunited.

It had been worth the visit, the oldest son thought

Anubis growled to catch their attention, snatching a nearby bright blue flower that bloomed out of the snow from a log and laying it on top of the bones.

"Thank you, Anubis," Kushina thanked him softly, patting his head.

They bowed together as Tetsuro smiled to the spirits watching

Rest in peace, you guys, he thought as the spirits leave for the afterlife after visiting their loved ones for a brief visit.

Then there is that issue Kaida and Seth were trying to figure out.

Who exactly is Zaza?

It's like his parents and Rasticore knew him from somewhere for some reason he couldn't place a finger on.

But no matter. Wherever this Zaza guy is, they would learn something from him.

And hopefully Rasticore won’t feel alone at times when it comes to true biological family

***

The masked Septarian opens the door that creaked loudly while putting his muffler, hat and mask on a coat rack as he enters.

"Welcome home, Zaza," Chromeclaw greeted from the dragon girl's shoulder when they started to bake some cookies in the kitchen.

“How was the visit?” She asked, “Did you see them?”

Zaza, his face still shadowed from the darkness of the room, nodded before plopping himself onto a nearby sofa.

"I visited where our family and friends were killed and where Rasticore's dino's mother died" he explains, "But I'm still cautious about revealing our identities to them."

“Damn,” the lion spoke

“But when? When is the right time?” She asked

He sighed, covering his face with his hands, "I don't know okay? But I KNOW that the right time will come for us to come out of the shadows."

"Besides, the princess and her boyfriend are trying to solve my mystery and identity."

“Oh,” the two spoke

She can tell his tone is getting a bit jovial from the way he chuckled, "I guess that perhaps when she's about to give up would be the good time to reveal ourselves."

The dragon nodded with a smile, "We wouldn't want her to get really stressed out with finding out who you are, Zaza."

“Obviously.” He grinned

"At least you guys have each other," Chromeclaw chirped, "I remember the time that Kinta has a crush on the metal-bending Metaltail, Wallow, because he's so 'handsome' and 'macho' after I saved you two from the attack and you were raised by a small band of the Raiders' descendants."

"Chromeclaw!" The girl scolded with a blush.

Zaza chucked a bit

"And don't forget that chick who was Amaterasu's descendant," the lion continued with his teasing, "I know the way you looked at Shirasha when you two trained together when you were kids, remember?"

"Chromeclaw," Zaza laughed,glad that his friend is bringing their moods up with his teasings.

“Still, at least you two are alive thanks to me and your mom.” Chromeclaw smiled

The two smiled softly at the memory of their mother saving them from harm before she takes her life on the line to protect their location from the Solarians.

Chromeclaw was there the moment they saw their mother sacrifice herself. They were happy that the lion became their father figure the moment the other descendants of the Raiders found them.

And even after they miss their mother, they were thankful the lion was there to raise them

"I'm glad you raised us like your own, Chromeclaw," Kinta said, holding the lion so they can see eye-to-eye, "I know how close you and mom are when she was a maid for the Avarius."

He smiled fatherly, "If it weren't for her, I would have been stuck as the birdbrains' personal disrespected blacksmith for eons."

"Besides, she's the reason I became the Disastorvayne clan's guardian."

They smiled a little, knowing it was true

The fragrant smell of cookies wafted out of the oven, making the dragon girl take out the freshly-baked cookies.

"Since this the day the Septarians pay respect to their fallen loved ones," Chromeclaw blew at a hot cookie, "I believe tomorrow would be a good time to reveal yourselves to your brother and his family."

“Probably,” they spoke

“Maybe they’ll like the cookies I made.” Kinta grins

"If they stay hot and fresh that is," the lion smirked, munching on the sweet fig cookies he helped bake with Kinta.

"And maybe you can introduce them to your boyfriend and girlfriend if you want."

"Chromeclaw!" The two laughed at his teasing.

***

The next day had come as Kaida pondered, Hotaru curious about her trying to solve the mystery of that lizard who helped them

"Hey Kaida, does he look like that cowboy from that Afro Samurai anime we watched days ago?" Glacier giggled, pointing at Zaza's cowboy-like appearance.

"Except that he's wearing a mask," her cousin pondered.

The Dragontail girl sat between them, curious about the stranger.

"He looks a bit muscular like Dad if you compare them," she muttered.

“And his frill ears are similar too.” Hotaru points out, “Though he has horns”

"Not to mention his purple hair too," Glacier points to the straight long purple hair put in a loose ponytail, "He looks hotter with the hat on if he could just remove the mask."

"Who is he exactly?" Kaida pondered, really stressed out.

"Maybe..." Hotaru ponders, "Maybe he's my daddy's relative or something?"

"But that's impossible." Kaida replied, "We saw the memories from the waters your mom showed to everyone when we went to the Frostfangs. He always believed he had no siblings."

"But what if my grandma wanted to tell him before the attack that slaughtered his relatives?"

"That there were survivors just like what Gina said about the New Zealand Rippletails?" She mentioned.

"Maybe." her friend nodded.

The Indoraptor in the room with them began to growl in warning, sensing some intruders outside.

"What is it?" Kaida asked Anubis.

"Is it intruders?" Hotaru spoke.

Anubis nodded as he growled.

Seth, smelling the same scent that Anubis smelled, darted out of the room with the raptor in full alert.

"You guys stay here," he said to the girls before closing the door.

The two looked concerned. Who was it inside their home anyway?

***

The Raptortail and Indoraptor prowled the empty halls and rooms with caution, the Sins scattered all over the manor chittering while tapping their large toe claws in anxiety.

Whoever is in the manor, the dinos feel on edge.

"Hello," a friendly male voice greeted from the living room.

THe group heard the voice, turning toward the living room.

There they have found who invaded.

It was the masked Septarian that helped Hotaru and the others free the town from the Technomancer's game. And he is casually sitting on the armchair with his legs crossed.

"I mean no harm," he spoke.

Seth was skeptical of why and how Zaza got into the manor without causing an alarm, when he noticed that he wasn't alone.

A female dragon steps out from behind the window, a familiar small lion on her shoulder.

"He's right. Your um...door was opened." she spoke.

Seth cocked a brow in surprise. This dragon has frill ears and the same coloring as Rasticore.

"Who are you two exactly?" He whispered in confusion.

"As I stated to the girl, Zaza is my name." He spoke.

They hear rapid footsteps and the room they were in is occupied by three other people.

The girls.

"Oh hey," Glacier blushed, seeing how handsome Zaza really is.

"What are you doing here? And who's the dragon?" Kaida pointed.

"Please, let us explain. My name is Kinta." she spoke.

Hotaru walks up to her, looking closely at her features, "You have the same frills as my dad."

"Well, you see..." the older female began before Zaza stopped her for a moment.

"Zaza?" Hotaru realized, noticing him and the lion.

"Hello, chief's daughter." he smiled to the girl.

He tipped his hat in a friendly greeting, "Why don't we explain this when your family is here? Because.....because it's REALLY important to meet your dad, you know?"

Kaida had a feeling that something big is going to happen when Zaza and Kinta meets Rasticore again.

***

The Septarians had finished their visits to the Sorrowing Morrow and Rasticore's former childhood home village.

At least the families gave the last respects, Rasticore and Deathlok especially.

"Hey, Ren, can I talk to you in private please?" Shino said, pulling his sister into their shared room.

"What is it?" She asked him.

He motioned his sister to follow with the sibling, confused, following.

"There are suppose to be a couple of skeletons where Dad's biological family died right?" He waited for her to nod before proceeding, "I noticed something amiss."

"What's that?" She questioned.

"I saw a couple of footprints leading to the mountain nearby before they vanished midway."

She looked surprised.

"Oh my gods..." Ren began as she realized, "You don't mean..."

"Whoever those footprints belonged to, there is a possibility of survivors from Dad's family," he concluded.

Ren began to think back on Zaza, the masked Septarian that helped Hotaru.

She was curious about what she was described about.

"Do you think...?" Ren spoke.

The main door knocked, catching them by surprise.

"I'm going to guess that's Kaida wanting some advice to help ease her stress," Shino believed, departing the room.

The door opened as there they saw Kaida, who looked exhausted from trying to fly a bit.

"Kaida?" Ren spoke, "Did you try to fly before your wings started growing to full size?"

"There's no time for that!" she shouted.

"Woah, easy there, what's gotten into you?" She held her friend.

"Two important people wanted to meet you all here in this house!" She answered.

"What are you talking about?" He spoke.

"The guy who stopped you and the others from your game craze that was hurting people." Kaida replied, "He's here!"

"Zaza's here?" They looked surprised.

"And he's not alone!"

She stepped away so she can show them the masked Septarian and dragon behind her, the lion at their feet.

"Zaza....?" Shino said in mild astonishment, his focus on the dragon next to him.

"Hello, young man." The dragon grinned.

"You look a lot like....," he began.

"Ren, Shino, what's up?" Miseria approached them when she saw the two visitors.

"Its you," she said, spotting Zaza.

"Surprised?" Zaza smiled.

"You're the guy who helped us against that Technomancer Hextail girl." Miseria spoke.

It was then that as she said that, the familiar faces approached with Rasticore noticing the dragon with him.

"Wait...who the heck is that dragon with you?" she asked.

The dragon girl's reaction was imminent the moment she sets her eyes on Rasticore.

"Brother.....," she whispered in astonishment.

"Hmmm?" he spoke.

She approached the frilled lizard, looking surprised at him, looking at his yellow cornea with black slit pupil eyes.

"You're alive.....," she whispers again, now with tears prickling at the corner of her eyes.

Zaza took off his hat in waiting, watching how the meeting goes.

They can feel it. The bond only egg-laying creatures share. The bond of siblings.

"You...you're my sister, aren't you?" Rasticore spoke with a tear starting to shed from his eyes.

"Yes!" She sniffed, smiling widely that he realized who she is.

"Yes! I'm your sister!" She sobbed again, "Your TWIN sister!"

Most were shocked at what they heard.

"Twin?!" Almost everyone spoke in surprise.

"But...but I didn't even KNOW I had a sister." Rasticore sobbed a bit, "I thought I was an only child."

"Not really," Zaza shook his head.

"But I do recall Zazajirou," Rasticore mentioned, "He's somewhat my...brother and friend I never had."

Zaza only gave out a grin as Rasticore spoke that.

"But...but why was I not informed I had family?" he asked.

"Rasticore...when we hatched, it was both a blessing because of our birth, but...it was also a curse because of what I was." Kinta explained.

"Your sister was raised by a small band of the Raiders' descendants." Zaza explained.

"As was I." he continued quietly.

"How do you know?" Rasticore suspiciously asked Zaza, feeling like there's a big answer waiting for him from the masked Septarian.

"Ugh!" Chromeclaw groaned in frustration, "Don't you get why he's called Zaza!?"

"Heh..." Zaza smirked, "I guess it's time you found out."

He gently took off his mask, making Rasticore and Kaida gasped in shock at his revealed face.

Although the face is scarred by large vicious-looking claw marks on his face, the face was recognizable by Rasticore.

"Za...Zazajirou?!" the frilled lizard spoke in surprise.

"He...he looks like your kind!" Kaida spoke.

"Except he's got hair and horns." Hotaru spoke.

The revealed Zaza chuckled, putting a hand behind Kinta's back, "We know its a bit sudden for you to meet us now, Rast. But we had to keep ourselves hidden after the Solarians become extinct and fearing of something bad might happen to take us apart."

"We're sorry about this," Kinta apologized.

She held her arm as she continued, "Had I stayed with you, brother, I would have suffered the same fate like the princess back then."

"What!? No! Me and Toffee treated her like an equal and protected her from the bullying!" Rasticore quickly corrected her.

"But now everyone sees her an equal now that she is queen!"

They looked at the half dragon queen with her husband and family arriving to the room.

"It's true." Kandy spoke as she with Toffee glanced, "And besides, there's no longer any fear of being a Fangtail in this new world."

"And besides," Rasticore chuckled a bit meekly, "I guess I was kind of thankful I didn't have dragon things on my head or back at times.

Kinta was surprised by the news that she couldn't help but weep in joy.

"At least the three biggest threats are now gone and dead," Zaza smiled, "Now we can be safe from harm."

"These descendants of the Raiders," Miseria began, "So Syren, Toffee and Kushina aren't the only ones?"

"Nope." The lion on Kinta's shoulder spoke.

"There are other Raiders, to be honest." Zaza smiled.

"Where are they anyway? Meeting them will be so cool!" Shino grinned with anticipation.

"I can go fetch them, they're busy investigating the murder sprees in the Neverzone," Zaza said, taking out his dimensional scissors.

"Wait? Murder sprees?" Kandy gulped in fear, almost as if she knew who the killer is.

"It can't be!" Miseria frowned.

"Besides," Zaza continued, "I believe it's time you meet the other Raiders."

He slashes the Neverzone portal open.

"Wait! We have to get our pets and our cousins!" Kaida shouted, "Being back in the Neverzone is like going in a Mad Max-styled Dungeons & Dragons!"

She tries to fly but struggled.

"Kaida, your wings aren't strong and big enough yet." Kandy replied to her daughter.

"I know! But I have to try my first flight!" She answered.

Shino just rolled his eyes and snagged his skateboard, Lorenzo, skating down the street towards the royal manor.

"Brother, where are your going?" Ren spoke.

"Getting the pets obviously!" he shouted.

***

The Neverzone's portal slashed open as Zaza and Kinta with Chromeclaw, who transformed into his true form the moment he steps out, steps out first with the rest of the group with their pets stepping out, the lizards now in their Neverzone forms.

The first smell that the pets and the Rippletails detected was the smell of death and blood.

"Do you smell that?" Ren spoke to her brother.

"I do." Shino nodded, "It...it's so horrid."

And there was a another smell too. A smell that made the Fangtails they know look terrified.

"I smell...high concentrations of neurotoxins," Kandy gulped in fear, "Neurotoxins commonly found in rattlesnakes."

"Holy shit!" Shino gasped.

"Indeed." Tetsuro glanced.

The newcomers to the Neverzone, meanwhile, looked surprised at their parents and older siblings having looked different in the Neverzone.

"It is true!" Hotaru replied with surprise, "You look amazing!"

"The Neverzone's timeline is way more different than Earth's," Ren chuckled, admiring her Neverzone apppearance, "Me, Shino, Kaida, Tetsuro and our cousins were in here for ten minutes."

"And that is 20 years in the Neverzone." Kaida spoke, relieved her now bigger wings weren't shrunk when in her Neverzone form.

"You see, kids, a year in the Neverzone is about 30 seconds in Earth...Mewni...Earthni...whatever it's called." Rasticore tried to explain.

"Just call it Earth." Toffee replied, "After all, we are living on the Earth's atmosphere now."

"Star just calls this place the Abs Dimension for some reason." Kandy meekly spoke.

"And there is a good reason," Shino chuckled, admiring his reflection on a giant forgotten crystal shard.

"Kandy, you seemed to know who is the murderer," Seth began, approaching a campsite that appeared to be destroyed with blood around.

She touched the bloodstain, looking seriously.

"I do..." she replied.

"Who?" The younger kids asked.

She only looked grimly to everyone.

"There's only ONE Snaketail who is capable of killing the most strongest and powerful of warriors," she scowls seriously, "Crazy-Eyed Caruso."

Shino gasped in terror, "The crazy guy we saw in mom's water vision!? He's alive!?"

A few looked fearful at what she said.

"Fuck!" Rasticore groaned, "Asshole's STILL around!"

"I thought I've seen the last of him!" Kandy said, eyeing the headless corpses of what was once knights from Mewni.

"Can't believe he's around and killing anyone who thinks they can take him on."

Ren inspects a dead Dragoncycle that looks like it has been eaten alive.

"Dang, this guy needs to be put in a really tight asylum," she shivered.

Then she heard rustling in the bushes, causing the sabertoothed panther, Nightraid, to pounce on whoever is watching them who yelped.

"What did you find, Nightraid?" Ren spoke as she with Kaida approached the area.

The lizards and dragons looked at the panther growling to the one who yelped upon being pounced.

"Hey, I know you," Miseria pushes the panther off the traumatized-looking orange-haired woman, "Marco told me about you. You're the chick that he met in Quest Buy and tried to threaten him by burning Star's handmade squire cape."

"He's.....He's a DEMON FROM HELL!!!" the lady cried out with tears of terror.

She cried as she continued, the very frail woman bawling, "And I took years to getting so muscular too before I was drained of all that hard work!"

She winced a bit, "And my hips hurt from the aftermath."

"Wait? Your HIPS hurt?!" Rasticore repeated in horror.

"Oh my god, NO!!" Kandy wailed in horror in recognition.

"Tell me," Miseria hesitated, "Does his friend have horns that look like cat ears?"

"I just...well..." she began.

"Wait, wait, wait." Shino spoke and interrupted, "From what Marco explained, you were gone in the Neverzone for years. How are you still alive AND young? You should be either hundreds of years old or dead."

"My men and I found the fountain of youth here." she explained.

"Answer the fucking question!" Miseria snapped.

She shivered as she gulped, "He WAS accompanied with that cat ear lizard."

She groaned in pain.

"This is worse than I thought." The queen spoke with worry.

"Please tell us they didn't impregnate you." Rasticore spoke with worry.

"He said that I'm not good enough after he finished!" She answered.

"Its that habit of his!" Kandy said with worry, "He'll either kill or spare the women he raped without impregnating them when he doesn't feel like they're the right one."

She looked depressed as she continued, "And my camp wasn't the only one destroyed, but another with the former knights too."

"Where exactly are these two?" Toffee asked her.

"I...I don't know, I..." she groaned in weary.

"Save your strength," Kaida said, "You need your energy."

"They mentioned something about finding a settlement with women or something like that while finding where the Raiders were."

She coughed a bit of blood.

"Yipes!" Sasuke gasped.

"Did that purple snake-lizard guy bite you when he and his friend first came here?" Kandy questioned her, "Because he's highly poisonous."

She panted as she showed her side, showing veins sticking as she grunted.

"I take the veins as a 'yes' then." The dragon continued.

"I didn't know there were lizard people who are venomous like snakes!" She said.

As they try to calm her down, a sudden memory of her Neverzone time when she was a baby hit Glacier, forcing her to move into the forest and picking up some strange yellow and purple mushrooms.

"Wait...I think I remember something." she began realizing.

"Guess I'm not gonna make it after all." The former squire groaned, "Sucks too."

She looked down as she continued, "Guess this is karma for being a jerk to Marco all those centuries ago, especially with him having the easy way out of getting into being a squire and not being a knight of your suppose chosen position."

"It may be karma," Glacier frowned, "But that doesn't give you an excuse to die here. And besides, I think I might find an antidote for you."

She splits the mushroom in half, dusting the spores around her mouth and nose and over her bite mark as the venom vanishes away.

"These mushrooms have spores that can heal any venomous animal bite," Glacier explains, "By splitting them open would the spores come out."

They looked amazed at the spores healing her, a few surprised.

"Amazing." Sasuke grinned.

"Seems I remember the time an elf got poisoned by a manticore's sting and she told me these Anti-Venom Mushrooms can heal anything," Glacier mumbled.

"Glad the memories of the Neverzone returned," Tetsuro smiled.

"I wonder what else from the Neverzone memories will come back to us?" Kaida pondered.

"Perhaps they'll come when we stop Lynx and Caruso," Rasticore said with determination.

"Wait! You know those guys!?" The woman said with surprise.

"We do." Kandy sighed, "They were ex-fiances I really didn't like when my father picked them for me."

"Yipes!" she gulped, "That's even worse than the giant monster Meteora fiasco."

"Caruso is a good reason why the Solarians see him as the bringer of bad omens and Lynx being a successful torturer," she continued.

The woman gulped as Ren puts her down on a bed of leaves, "You stay here and rest. We'll take care of those crooks."

"And a lesson for you," Toffee glances down, "Never underestimate your enemy. Especially when its Caruso and Lynx."

"Just like when you underestimated Marco, Higgs was it?" Tetsuro replied, remembering the stories that they learned of Star and Marco's younger years.

"For now, we should get going." Toffee spoke, fixing his tattered suit coat in a reaper fashion, "Hopefully they don't learn of our arrival, so we would ensure we take them by surprise."

"I'm with you!" Zaza hands his sister a large katana for her to defend himself while he takes out his dagger chainsaws.

The dinos roared in preparation, their masters getting onto their backs and began to sprint across the landscape, hoping to find the ex-fiances of Kandy.

Rasticore, upon noticing Zaza and Kinta's weapons, only spoke in amazement, "Whoa..."

"You should thank Wallow and Shirasha for helping us make these weapons," Zaza smirked, showing his belt where two large pistol-looking guns are holstered.

"I guess being in the Neverzone DOES have some benefits." Sasuke smiled.

***

Across the landscape, they saw mutilated and mangled corpses of creatures and warriors of the Neverzone.

"Caruso and Lynx must be close," Rasticore stated, the grisly bloodbath making his stomach churn.

The dinos and beasts shivered at the sights. They can imagine what Caruso can do to an entire Solarian army.

"You're all probably curious of how Caruso became the bringer of bad omen to the Solarians," Kandy spoke out.

They nodded, each eager to hear the story.

"It started back when my father was still alive and he was training Toffee to be an heir in case I was not able to." she began.

***

(Flashback)

A purple lizard with blonde hair with green edges is seen swallowing some mice he just caught in the glades.

Loud metallic stomping is heard, making him stare up at the hulked up Solarians.

"The Solarians have no idea they met a Septarian that would bring death upon them."

The calm Caruso just stared as the lead Solarian swipes at him. In a split second before the Solarian Sword hits him, he vanished in thin air.

"What the-?!" he spoke.

He reappeared behind, then struck the Solarian.

"Too slow!!" He cackled with a sick grin, his free hand lifted to show two bloody spines.

The other two Solarians gasped before their backs burst out with blood.

He laughed insanely with some blood covering him.

"Oh she's gonna fucking love this when I'm married to her." He laughed, "There's no way she'll say no to me!"

The terrified Solarians tried to make a run for it while the brave ones charged, only to find themselves sliced into pieces by the lightning-quick Snaketail.

With a cackle, he reappeared behind a Solarian woman and bites on her neck, injecting venom into her before he vanishes again, resuming his killing on the Solarians that stood no chance against him.

"Stand your ground!" One shouted.

Another running in fear screamed, "You kidding?! That guy's a psycho!!"

However, the runners only met their doom that day.

"When Solaria and the rest of her army saw the slaughtered remains of her brigade, they fear and see Caruso as the bringer of bad omen."

Many Solarians fled in terror as a cackling Caruso chases after them while throwing aside severed heads of the other Solarians.

As the battle cleared, only Caruso stood proudly as he laughed wickedly.

"Damn, that feels good." he grins, "And she'll love to hear about this."

"Worst of all...he was annoying when it comes to wanting to talk to me...a lot."

Kandy, dressed in a simple blue dress, sat in annoyance with the long-haired Toffee and pimpled Rasticore around a table as Caruso pesters her with ideas of dates and hanging out.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" He pestered, "We can make everybody respect you after treating you like crap!"

"Uh..." Kandy spoke with concern.

"And besides, it's not like there's anyone who can outmatch me." He continued.

"Can you just leave us the fuck alone!?" An irritated Toffee growled.

"I can't concentrate on my assignment here!" Rasticore points out in annoyance.

"And I really DO have a meeting with that nice Lynx guy." she spoke with seriousness.

"Lynx?" Caruso frowned, "What kind of dumb lizard goes around with a name like Lynx?"

"Perhaps he's cool," she frowned, "Unlike you, ASSHOLE!!"

"Leave now! I have sulfur spray!" Toffee threatened with a spray can.

"You wouldn't dare!" Caruso spoke.

"Oh he would." Rasticore protested.

The spray hit him as he screeched, the Snaketail hissing and leaving.

"Just because he is the Solarian killer, doesn't mean he has to be such a pain in the ass!" Toffee grumbled.

Kandy sighed, standing up, "I hope Lynx is better than him."

***

(Present)

"Talk about Harley Quinn annoying and Joker crazy," Shino winced.

"How did you learn that Lynx is a rapist?" Kaida asked her mother with worry.

"It was three days before the dance and before my father's wanting of my final answer," Kandy spoke with fear, "when he tried to rape me, and that was before he caught and tried to harm Toffee."

"He thought he could break me but too bad Lilith kept a sharp eye on him and gave me time to deliver his own beating," Toffee said.

"Fortunately, Chase was there when Lynx was about to rape me in the garden he was hiding in," Kandy said with relief.

She shuddered, remembering him pinning her nude, remembering him about to show what was in his pants, what he wanted to do to her.

"If not for Chase, I'd be raped." Kandy fearfully said.

"And that was when you rejected them on that day you gave Grandfather your final answer," Sasuke said.

She nodded, "I can tell they were pretty furious before they left without a word or a trace since."

"Yeah, though I did encounter each once afterward, as you all remembered." Rasticore explained.

The kids remembered what they saw: The visions showing Rasticore's encounters that led him to meeting both Heinous back when Meteora was Heinous and their mother back when she used to be a drunk human respectively.

"I hope we can make it to a settlement in time before they make their move there," Ren said with worry, clenching her sword sheath tightly with the pets growling with worry.

"No way are we going to let those two loose on Earth!" Shino said.

"And besides, our families are back there!" Miseria spoke, "If they get to Earth AND hurt everyone we care about..."

She stopped, knowing she didn't want to think of it further.

"We'll find them, I promise." Toffee spoke, fixing the ragged tie.

***

The rugged town of elven warriors screamed when a blonde Snaketail rips off the arms of a powerful elf, him screaming in agony before he was split in half by a metallic whip from behind.

"Bloody buggers don't know who we are!" Lynx chuckled, throwing aside an elf woman he just raped and strangled to death.

"Bah! They're amateurs!" Caruso spoke while licking the blood.

"G-Get away from us!!" A whimpering elf man shakingly held up his sword as the rest of his party cowered.

"Not until you all die!!" Caruso cackled, ready to lunge at them.

He screamed and was struck as the horny Lynx grinned sadistically to the elf women huddled in fear.

"Who wants to go next?" he chuckled, pointing down to his pants.

An arrow struck him in the back.

"Who the-!?" He snarled, seeing something coming towards them.

The dinos and beasts roared at the two Septarians as their masters hopped off.

"Enough of this!" Kandy snapped.

Lynx and Caruso turned, noticing the queen who arrived to them, glaring angrily.

"Why hello, my dear." he grinned, "You're just as beautiful as when we first met."

"Save it!" Kaida glared, "You jerks leave these people alone!"

Lynx's lecherous wandered up and down Kaida's Neverzone appearance as well as Glacier's.

"My, my, your Neverzone forms is giving me a hard-on," he chuckled.

"You sick creep!" Kaida shouted, pulling out twin daggers.

"Stay away from us!" Glacier snapped, showing her weapons.

"Damn," Caruso spoke, "I didn't expect you to bring playmates."

"We're not playmates!" The girls glared.

"You will never lay a single finger on my daughter and niece!" Toffee growled, pulling out the legendary Soulcatcher.

"Hey! Isn't that the Reaper's sword?" Caruso pointed before Lynx realized, "You're Kenji's descendant!?"

"Looks cool!" Caruso spoke.

"Fuck!" Lynx started glaring, "And to think we had enough problems as it is in this stupid place."

Zeus roared, charging first before Caruso instantly vanished as Lynx gets grabbed into his giant maw.

"NOT AGAIN!!" he shouts.

The Indominus Rex screeched in pain when Caruso bit his leg, forcing him to let go of the dark blue Dragontail.

"Zeus!" Shino cried in panic.

"NOOO!!" Kaida gasped in fear as Lynx landed on top of her, pinning her down.

"Get off of her!!" Kandy snapped.

"She's not yours, Asshole!" Miseria snapped.

She tries to slash him with her famed sword when she gets smacked across the ground before getting smacked again by the speeding Caruso.

"Let's see how good you are!" Lynx grinned fiendishly, taking the clothes off her chest to expose her breasts.

Before he could remove her shorts, there was a threatening hiss from over his shoulder.

"Clever boy," he whispered with a glare.

He screeched, biting down on Lynx to force him to let her go.

Quickly, Kaida was pulled away as her top was pulled back on.

"Seth!" She shouted, seeing the dark gray Raptortail latching his claws and teeth onto the horned Dragontail.

"You're not the only one fast, Caruso!" The Snaketail was kicked to a barrel that shatter on impact by the dark blue Raptortail, defending Glacier.

"She's MY girlfriend, sicko!" the semi feral Seth growled to Lynx.

"And you dare harm Glacier?!" Blitz growled to him.

"Damn, these boys fight hardcore." Caruso spoke in amazement, missing the obvious point.

Lynx furious uses his metal whip to slash off Seth's arm before charging straight to Kaida, who screamed.

Just when Toffee was about to slash the sword down, metal arrows suddenly shot him im the chest.

"The Raiders' descendants!" Kinta grinned while escorting the civilians out of harm's way.

"What?!" They spoke, glancing upward.

"Your reign comes to an end!" someone shouted as the arrows fired again.

They realized that the arrows were in fact being metalbended.

"Oh no you don't!" A puff of shadows burst behind Lynx, smacking him down with a pair of white crow-shaped chakram blades.

He screeched as Caruso evaded most, though was hit by one arrow.

"OW! I been hit for the first time!" He screeched.

Flames flared around him, surrounding him as twin lizards, one boy and one girl, brandished their weapons before him.

"What the-!?" Lynx began before the weapons hit the foe.

"Let that be a lesson for you, Caruso," the boy glared, hefting up his serrated katana.

"And your friend too," the girl added, twirling her fire whips.

The two foe lizards grunted, glaring at the twins.

"You mess with the Neverzone, you mess with us!" the twins spoke.

The glaring lizards snarled before making their escape with Caruso using his scissors to open a portal.

"You'll never take us alive!" the insane Snaketail shouted, jumping in with Lynx to escape with the portal closed before anyone could reach the two.

"DANG NABBIT!!" A giant Monkeytail with brown shaggy hair roared in frustration, slamming a giant battleaxe onto the ground to form a giant crack.

"Bloody bastards made their swift escape!" A green Swifttail with blonde hair sighed in frustration.

"We know." The twins frowned.

"Kinta, look!" Zaza spoke.

The Raiders approached to the group, the newcomers looking surprised at the Septarians that had stayed in the Neverzone.

"Hey!" A grayish-silver Metaltail carrying a huge claymore greeted, "Thought we might bump into each other."

He grinned boyishly, the frilled dragon blush.

"Hey Wallow." she smiled.

"It's good to see you again, Shirasha and Shiranui," Zaza smiled at the Hottail-Dragontail mix twins.

The two chuckled a bit.

"So these are the Raiders?" Kaida spoke with surprise.

"They look pretty cool." Blitz smirked.

"Their descendants actually," a black mamba Snaketail wearing a hoodie smirked, putting the chakrams behind his back.

"Guys, this is Wallow, Shirogane the Unbreakable's descendant," Kinta introduced the Metaltail, "And the twins are Shirasha and Shiranui, Amaterasu the Inferno and Ryotaro the Labyrinth Keeper's descendants."

"I did recall a story that a volcano is named after Amaterasu and Ryotaro's sacrifice to light up Septarsis' core," Sasuke said in wonderment.

"Cool!" The kids replied.

"You can say I'm Miyazaki the Shadowstepper's descendant, Zero," the Snaketail smirked proudly.

"I'm Benkei by the way," the Monkeytail said, "Sarutobi the Jungle King's descendant."

"And lastly, the Sky Pirate's descendant himself, Squall," the Swifttail with Cockney accent smirked.

"Very interesting." Sasuke grinned.

"I can't believe we're meeting the descendants." Kaida smiled.

"Yeah, the only descendants we know is Toffee and Syren," Miseria stated.

"By the way, Tsukikage and Akatsuki would be thrilled to see the descendants of their fellow Raiders," Kandy said.

The Rippletail smiled a bit, a bit proud that they found the descendants.

"We need to learn all about you guys as we finish helping these elves and getting out of here," Kaida smiled, spotting Glacier and her brothers tending to the injured and frightened.

"Question is...where exactly can we take them to safety?" Tetsuro pondered.

"I don't know, the Neverzone is a big place to be," Rasticore shrugged.

Some memories hit the kids as they remember their old hideout during the reign of the Drow King.

"We...we know where to take them." Shino spoke.

"Follow us." the Wintertail brother of Glacier's said.

They got onto the dinos' backs after Glacier places the Anti-Venom Mushroom spores onto Zeus's bite mark and face, instantly healing him from Caruso's poison.

"Our dinos might be fast, so its best you hitch a ride with us," Kaida said to the elves.

"Follow us!" Tetsuro replied to them.

***

They arrived to the old hideout where the RIC use to live.

"This place brings back memories," Fenrir murmured, touching the old banners and papers of their times together as a team when they were just babies that inexplicably became grown-ups after ten minutes have passed on Earth.

"Hey, look, your old sleeping dens," Kaida giggled when Zeus and the other kids' pets found a giant room where the dinos and beasts slept.

The dinosaurs approached the nest, looking nostalgic at the sight.

"And there..." Ren spoke.

She approached where makeshift plushes were at.

"I remember making these with the other elves from Elfwood," she smiled, looking at the plushes that brought memories back to them.

"Mine was the worst," Shino sighed.

He showed a ragged reptilian like toy with the arm and eye missing.

"Maybe when we have free time, I can bring you guys to our camps when we fought Seth and Fangore," Miseria promised, taking a look around the base.

"It's not much, but it'll be a good place to stay," Tetsuro reassured the elves.

"Thank you," one elf woman smiled.

"You'll be safe here." Fenir grinned.

The rescued elves began to surround the place as the lizards smiled.

"Well, wherever the hell Caruso and Lynx went," Miseria began, "I think it won't be the last time we'll see them."

"Let's just head home and make sure everything is okay," Kandy agreed.

They nodded with the pets growling and nuzzling, their memories of nostalgia having somewhat returned.

"At least we started remembering," Garm spoke.

"Hopefully we'll remember more." Tetsuro smiled, knowing they might be needed in the Neverzone again.

"Your home, huh?" The twin girl smirked.

"We heard that Seth, Fangore and the Solarians are dead now thanks to the ones blessed by Gairyu, Dragoth and Ruc," Wallow points to the four lizards' marks.

"And it turns out the Rippletails are not extinct at all after the massacre!" Ren chirped.

"You'll love to meet our relatives." Shino grinned proudly.

"And my family too." Kandy smiled.

The band of descendants grinned with delight as Shino opens the portal to their home.

"And maybe you'll get cool pets too when we get home," he smirked before he and Zeus entered.

"Very well...let's go home...together." The Metaltail smiled.

***

Exiting the Neverzone, they came out together, the royal family that had been there for years in the Neverzone having revert back to their normal selves.

"Dang it I miss that bod," Shino grumbled, "And too bad Dad has returned on being a fatass!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!" He was suddenly choked by a furious Rasticore.

He growled in anger as Shino choked, the newcomers gasping at what he was doing.

"Not again!" Miseria angrily glared, pulling the two away from each other.

"HANDS OFF HIM!!" Rasticore was suddenly choked by her furious older brother who growled.

"AGH! STOP!!" Rasticore grunted.

Most sighed as Kandy spoke, "Yep, it figures. It runs in the family."

The descendants, who looked the same after returning from the Neverzone looked around the new world.

"Wow, everything is in harmony," Shirasha said with awe and amazement.

"With the Solarians extinct with the rare few being hunted by the Hextails, nothing will disturb our peace," Miseria smiled.

"Not unless you count some mischiefs that happens sometimes." Seth explained.

"Besides, we got a lot of time showing you around town," Blitz said, grouping together the band as they began to head into town.

After all, showing the newcomers around and Rasticore getting to know a thing or two from his long-lost siblings will be a swell time.

But that's another story...

End


	21. Picnics and Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story is set after Found Siblings and Raiders: As the picnic reunion commences, Rasticore and Shino get at each other's throats and it gets worse when Rasticore's adopted sister shows up, though it may be a blessing when both Rasticore and Shino have their own little therapies with their loved ones on why they were at each other's throats in the first place.

Star vs the Forces of Evil Presents: Lizards and Dragons One Shots: Picnics and Therapy

The new reunion was grand. The few days after the finding of Rasticore's siblings was grand 

A picnic commenced at the park with the Septarians with the newcomers getting to know the other siblings and former lost Rippletails

What was surprising was that Druaga is going to be a big sister alongside her boyfriend, Rocky, who is going to be a nephew for a new uncle or aunt.

"You should have seen Mom at the hospital today," Druaga grinned, "Dad was flipping around like he's wearing a shock collar."

"Wow." Kitna grinned

"I kind of feel like i'm in a little in a conflict of getting a new aunt or uncle," Rocky admitted, "My grandma was the only family I had after my parents died when Seth wasn't an undead back then."

"Way back when the other Septarian tribes got banished from Septarsis."

She nodded with some sadness, knowing the terrible things Seth had done when he was alive 

"And what of your uncle and grandfather?" Zaza asked

Rocky shook his head, "My mom was my grandma's only daughter and grandma happens to be a widow until she met Panther."

"So....that makes me a responsible nephew for my step aunt or uncle."

"He was talking about Uncle Ludwig and my grandfather!" Druaga replies

"Oh! Right!" He laughed sheepishly.

"Mom and I learned that Uncle Ludwig and my gramps are starting to like the girls they slept with," she smirked jokingly, "We even saw them dating in the restaurant we went last night!"

"You can imagine their faces when they saw us!"

"Even if Ludwig doesn't like to admit anything." She continued with a giggle

"These new eggs of yours....," Chromeclaw snickered, muffling his laughter, "You and Toffee got turned into girls, get fucked by your man-wifes and got you two pregnant instantly!?"

"Please stop talking!" Rasticore groaned in embarrassment.

"We don't like talking about it." Toffee blushed in embarrassment 

The baby lizards only squealed in their carriages

"And you were Mom's former partner before she entrusted Zaza and Kinta to your care?" Rasticore questioned the small lion.

He nodded

"The Avarius clan show no respect to other monsters. Especially to WereBeasts," he explains, "I was the family's personal blacksmith before I met your mom. I was called Weapon Lion because I make weapons for those birds before she named me Chromeclaw."

"And if anyone names a WereBeast, they become your partner for life," Swifty concluded, referring to himself and Supps.

The lion nodded, "When Yashi had you three, I was head over heals when I first saw you all. But when the Solarians came and attacked, she entrusted me to look after Zaza and Kinta because she trusted me as her partner before she sacrificed herself."

He looked down upon hearing what his mom did. She really was a good mother.

"Chromeclaw raised us like a father does before we met the descendants," Kinta smiles at where Wallow sat, "We've been training with them ever since."

The descendants nodded with grins

"Let's not forget that you have a crush on Wallow, dear Kinta," Chromeclaw teased slyly.

"Chromeclaw!" She blushed as he and a few laughed.

"Besides, Shirasha and I are just friends!" Zaza blushed a bit, "Am I right, Shirasha?"

"Still it's great to be with the family in the new world." Shirasha smiles

The Shark Tooths, Miseria's siblings, nodded in agreement with their lovers by their sides.

"The humans and monsters are quite surprised of how fast Septarians can find mates," Runo said, "We maybe a little husky and such, but we are very cautious around sex when it comes to unwanted pregnancies."

"That is true," Coral nods

"Yeah." Splasherine said

"That reminds me," the curious Leila asked, "In hypothetical terms, for a human and lizard together without the human transformation to lizard, what does happen to her?"

"She and the baby..." Phango reluctantly spoke, "The human dies giving birth and the baby can't live long before it either dies from birth, becomes miscarriage, OR dies a few days after birth."

This horrifies the former human, "No wonder the human partner has to turn into a lizard or dragon. So they won't die through the process."

"That's why we were grateful when you and Miseria turned into lizards," Phango sighed, "Well, Miseria happens to be a Septarian in human skin."

The Rippletail chief blushed a bit

"And we dodged a bullet, Rast, when I wasn't pregnant in human form that time." Miseria concludes

He nodded in understanding, looking hurt.

"Fortunately, the scientists I hired were able to make the potions for those in love with the Septarians or dragons," Toffee reassured.

"Or they can ask help from the Hextails," Opal gestures her head to where a familiar-looking Homunculi lizard is seen walking down the streets with a lizard woman.

"Heard that Adam's girlfriend was a former Solarian and she was freed from the curse the moment they turned her into a lizard."

"Da." Leon spoke

"But why call them Homunculi?" Shino asked curiously, "What I learned from Fullmetal Alchemist, Homunculi are beings created from alchemy and aren't really human."

"The term Homunculi comes from when a human sacrifices its mortal and human life when it wants to become a creature of some kind," Leon explains.

"Dang." Ren said

"Well at least they aren't evil like the Homunculi I saw on the anime," Shino added.

"Homunculi is a term, not a creature of creation," Leon corrected.

"Since the Hextails made me a Twilighttail, would that make me a Homunculus?" Leila questioned uneasily.

"Maybe." Kandy pondered

"Homunculus or not, you'll always be a Septarian no matter what," Phango comforted her with a one-armed hug and smile.

"And have three beautiful daughters with you," she murmured, leaning into him.

The girls smiled to their mother as she smiled back

"I have a question," Sakura leaned next to Zaza, "How did you get those scars?"

He touched the scars on his face as Hotaru asked, "And how come it didn't fully heal?"

He pursed his lips a bit, "I was just a reckless teenager trying to accomplish a self-quest. So....I try to steal the Neverblade, got chased around by Neverzoners, a pack of ice ghosts, and got myself scratched by a fire boar."

The horned Dragontail then grinned cockily, "And guess what? I used the Neverblade to stab the boar to death in between its eyes and you can pretty tell how shocked the Neverzoners are after I killed it!"

"Wait, you did what-!?" Marco, overhearing his story as he walks pass, gasped in total astonishment.

"The boar is whaaaaa?" Star with Marco asked

"I killed it!" Zaza smirked proudly.

"You KILLED it!?" Marco's jaw dropped in total shock, "And you STOLE El Choppo!?"

He chuckled as he proudly spoke, "I wouldn't call an abandoned sword stolen if you left it willingly."

"But how did you get passed the Neverzoners?" Star squeaked in shock.

"Oh,I threatened to blow up their castle with them in it by showing them the dynamites I planted around their castle," he smirked nonchalantly.

"Like the Ice Ghosts me, Supps, Ripjaw and Sharko destroyed," Swifty grinned.

They jaw dropped in shock

"I still kept the blade though," he shows them the sword that Marco once wielded to rescue Nachos, "But I gave it to my sister now."

"It felt right in my grip," she admitted.

"I see." Marco said with some disappointment knowing that he might not ever get it back

The Dragontail just sighed, "I heard stories about an Earth kid who spent 16 years in the Neverzone with the blade and stuff. I gotta admit, you were pretty hardcore."

"It made us feel real hardcore too when we spent some minutes there," Miseria said.

"And us too," Ren added.

"That is true." Kandy blushed, "Especially when we each spent 20 years in the Neverzone."

"Yeah and my friends and I decided to give the Abs dimension for a few years a try too back then." Star spoke

Miseria twiddled her fingers a bit nervously, "If you must know.....me and my friends performed Harakiri on Wyscan."

"Whoa." The humans spoke

"Did you run into Higgs or her body on the way?" Marco spoke 

"Yes." Kaida replied, "She had some regrets and felt the Neverzone was no longer worth staying so she returned home, found changes here when she was back to her true age and is currently depressed on not having a purpose now that there is no more Mewni or Mewman queens."

Glacier glanced away a bit, "She DID learn a valuable lesson there too. Never underestimate your enemies."

"Can't believe two lizards butchered so many innocent creatures and people there," Marco shivered.

Star nodded as he continued, "I think I feel sorry for Higgs."

"Maybe she's as unlucky as Ripjaw." Tetsuro joked

Kaida smacked her brother's shoulder in slight annoyance, "Not a good time to joke."

"Sorry," he apologized, "When she told us the story of what happened to her and the rest of the knights that followed her to the Neverzone first met Caruso and Lynx, she couldn't stop blaming herself for underestimating them when she watched her friends and Dragoncycle die."

"Wherever those two scumbags are, we'll be ready for them if they do harm again," Garm vowed seriously.

"Yeah." They said together

"Still brother," Kinta smiled, "Now we all have our families together."

"Yeah we do." The frill lizard smiled with a tear of joy 

She then glanced at his muscular build with abs, giggling, "And you look so strong too. It's no wonder Miseria fell in love with you."

Miseria chuckled mischievously, "And he's pretty good in bed too."

"Miseria!" He blushed brightly.

Squall, the Swifttail among the descendants, felt a breeze of another Swifttail and spots a rainbow and wild-haired Swifttail playing his guitar on a bench.

His eyes widened, almost as if he seen him before. And felt something ted between them.

"Could it be....?" He slowly approached the Swifttail guitarist.

"Yeah?" Aerosmite asked

He then looked carefully at the Raider descendant

The younger Swifttail looked ready to burst into tears when he grinned wide with joy and recognition, "My parents were right. I DO have a big brother!"

Aerosmite was taken back by his sudden declaration until he felt the bond of siblings between each other.

His pterodactyl, Flash, sensing the commotion, squawked when he saw the two Swifttails looking at each other.

"It...it can't be," he realized

Squall suddenly grabs him into a bear hug, shedding tears of joy, "You're alive, big bro! Me and our old folks thought your egg was smashed into pieces when you fell from Mum's basket during a violent storm!"

Some joyful tears were shed as Aerosmite slowly smiled

"But I'm alive here and now," he spoke

"I didn't know I have a brother, a younger brother at that."

"And a descendant of Hayabusa too," Squall smirked.

They let of each briefly, "Tell me, who raised you all this time?"

Aerosmite just smiled, before he whistled a high-pitched whistle that was answered by pterodactyl screeches as a flock of them flew down, Flash joining before they settled down.

It was then Squall realized the reason why he called the pterodacytls.

They were his family

"Flash's mom raised me after I hatched out from my egg," he stroked the mother pterodactyl's head as it purred fondly, "The pteros have been my family since before they decided to introduce me to Septarian civilization when I was six."

"Wow." Squall said

He pats each of the pterodactyls that purred fondly at him, "Thanks for looking after my brother and saving him from the fall."

They squawked to thank back.

It would see that everyone was having a good time with almost all having reunions 

It was then Zaza asked his brother, "That reminds me...you mentioned about having been adopted by the Metaltails...so where is your sister at?"

Rasticore prepared to speak before a familiar voice to him said, "Right here."

Rasticore gulped as he realized who it was

They turned as they saw the adopted sister approached with her husband and own family

"WHAT!?" Miseria suddenly squawked upon seeing Axia's family.

And seeing that Snaggle wasn't a tough guy she pictured him to be.

"Hey." Snaggle waved

"Fifteen years, Rast and you never bothered to call?" Axia glared to him, holding her child

"I got a good reason!" Rasticore protests

"You didn't tell us we got more cousins?" Sakura pouted.

"I thought you and Axia buried the hatchet." Kandy said with concern 

"That was before she humiliated me in front of everyone when Shino was almost 3." He spoke bitterly

"And we didn't know Aunt Axia married." Ren said

The cousins looked a bit concerned as well

"Your dragon's relatives called last night about it and we decided to pay a surprise visit after all this time." Axia explains

"What the heck did she do to humiliate you?" Hayden asked him in astonishment.

"Don't tell me you haven't seen one of the clips in the home videos we watched before the kids finished community service?" He grumbled.

That's when she recalled which clip she saw that made Axia humiliate Rasticore.

They gasped in shock as they saw the video she showed from her recording on the phone of Rasticore being headlocked by his sister, him struggling as he stuttered, "P-p-please let go! Y-y-you made your point!"

"Ha-ha, loser!" An almost 3-year-old Shino taunted.

While still in headlock, Rasticore growled furiously and choked toddler Shino with the people around them gasping when they saw him choking the toddler.

Worst of all Rast begins to cry from not from the people seeing him choke his son, but from his sister putting him in a headlock.

"Damn..." Miseria's brother spoke as he noticed.

"That's why I never wanted to see you again after what happened!" Rasticore huffed, arms folded.

"Oh come on, at least it was a good show long after Hotaru and Sakura hatched," Axia said, trying to reason with him.

"Why did you make a video copy of that?!" Rasticore in fear spoke rhetorically.

A few looked uneasy about this situation.

"So everyone would know how I love my brother," she chuckled heartifully, "Come on, we got our differences. And Snaggle and I haven't shown our kids to your kids."

"You really think so?" He frowned suspiciously.

The Metaltail woman looked behind, "Come on, kids. Say hi to your Uncle Rasticore."

The two young lizards with reddish and yellow scales with long striped tails stepped out, glancing up at Rasticore shyly when Ren approached, lending her hand out.

"Hi." she smiled to the two.

The kids smiled shyly and took her hand, her kneeling so she is eye-level with them.

"I'm Ren, your cousin," she introduced, "What's yours?"

Snaggle motioned them, "Come on, now. Don't be shy."

The girl, having reddish hair and yellow scales stuttered, "S-Silva."

The boy, with blonde hair with black edges, sabertooth fangs and big ear fins, also stuttered, "R-R-Rook."

"And the little guy in my is Chess," Axia smirked, referring to the child in her arms.

Chess waved a bit.

"I thought Snaggle was a tough guy," Miseria admitted, "Guess I was wrong about him and was right that love can be blind."

"I can still be tough at times." Snaggle protested before Axia hushed him a bit.

"Um hello, you three." Rasticore reluctantly said to his niece and nephews.

"Wow." Kinta smiled.

"Snaggle happens to be an ace sniper in the army before Toffee lost his finger," Kandy points to her right eye, referring to Snaggle's strangely-colored eye, "That eye he has was donated by Toffee after he got hit in the eye by one of Solaria's bolts."

"And it gave him good precision and aim when he is about to fire his arrows."

Snaggled grinned, knowing it was true.

The younger cousins were a little shy with Rasticore but Ren helped them go past their shyness by holding their hands.

"So these are my cousins, huh?" Shino spoke.

"That's right," Ren grinned, "And I bet they like to tour the place too."

"We never met them after Dad prevented Aunt Axia from visiting," he shrugged.

"What a selfish jerk," he muttered after that.

Rasticore suddenly chokes him, growling with the younger lizard grunting.

"I heard that! You take that back!" Rasticore growled at his son as Shino was being choked once more.

"Okay, okay, you have to stop choking people!" Star and Marco tried to pull them apart.

"I happened to learn that you choked Nachos!" Marco scolded.

"He's right." Kandy spoke, "We all saw it one time."

"And don't forget these when Shino and Ren went to summer camp," Star took out a couple of pictures showing Rasticore choking many familiar people; adults and kids, and their pets.

"You choking Ponyhead was kinda worth it," Miseria pointed at the picture of Rasticore choking the floating unicorn head.

"Yeah." a few had to admit.

"This choking thing had to stop," Star scolded, "And control your temper too."

"I can't help it that Shino is a backtalking rebel with those guys I choked hearing and saying stuff I don't like," he protested.

"She's got a point," Zaza spoke, "It needs to end."

"I agree." Axia nodded, "Maybe some of my moves can provide the therapy."

Rasticore quickly spoke, "No, no! No therapy from you, please Axia. It's one of the reasons why I didn't wanna speak to you again!"

"Wimp," Shino muttered.

He was then grabbed into a headlock by his father, before the choking lizard uses his tail to whip him in the butt to force him to let go.

He winced a bit, glaring at the rebellious son of his.

"As I said," Axia spoke as she glared, "YOU need my help to stop this."

He grunted a bit, protesting, "But-"

"No buts!" she continued, interrupting him, "I believe it's time we start your therapy."

He quickly releases his son and sprinted away while shouting, "No, no, no!"

"Is it really necessary to make your dad mad with your back talk?" Kinta chided Shino.

"Aunt Kinta has a point, Shino." Sakura frowned, "This needs to stop."

"How can I if my father is a foul-tempered bounty hunter who has a bad way with women in the past?" He retorted.

"Plus, I think the worst one would be those assassins from the Assassins' Guild who think they're good at killing until they discovered that Mom is a better assassin than them."

Babs, overhearing with her fellow assassins, looked down in sadness that he was right.

"I can't imagine how screwed up he must've been if he went to THAT place. It's no wonder he kept blowing up." he continued.

"Uh Rasticore only got blown up twice when he was in the guild." Star tried to correct him.

"Maybe it's YOU who needs therapy too." Marco pondered to Shino.

"WHAT!?" he yelped, "Why me!?"

"You have a backtalking problem and its making people angry and upset by you!" Star scolded.

"That was really hurtful, you know?" A ninja assassin sniffed sadly.

"And even though you're right," Babs sniffed, "your backtalking would eventually cause a lot of problems."

Shino couldn't believe what he was hearing. They're siding with his own father? Who constantly choked him when he snapped and backtalked?

"So what I backtalk at people!?" He snapped, "I wanna prove some right points to them you know!? Like Talon Raventalon being a chicken who thinks he's an eagle and thinks he's a pro? Its no wonder his wife divorced him and his son hates him!"

The eagleman overhearing burst into tears, darting away.

"Shino, stop it!!" Ren yelled angrily, "That's it, you and Dad are BOTH going to the therapy center right now!"

"Shit!" He frowned, crossing his arms.

Each glanced as Axia looked at Toffee, "Do you know any therapists?"

"Perhaps." Toffee spoke, "And besides, they're right. This needs to end."

The Metaltail woman sighs, walking to where Rasticore ran off, "Let me get that big baby and bring him back."

Zaza held a firm grip on Shino so he wouldn't try to escape.

***

Rasticore sat on the bench, knees on his arms as he looked down.

Never had he been humiliated all his life. And what was worse, they sided with his own son at times. Not to mention the fact that his adopted sister...

"Hey, wanna talk?" 

He looked up to see the one person he didn't wanna meet: Axia.

"Go away," he groaned out.

She ignored it and sat next to him, "Let's have a talk okay?"

"Why?" He frowned, "So I can be embarrassed again?"

"No, no. None of that. I mean..." she tried to ask, looking unsure.

"Talking helps fix some issues with yourself," she said, "How about some talk-to-talk therapy here with me? First off, what makes you hate me because of how I treated you? And secondly, what makes you think choking Shino is the best solution with your anger? And finally, have you ever tried reconnecting with him despite his behavior to you?"

He lifted his head, knowing that talking can solve his issues with Shino and Axia. Including his choking habits.

He finally sighed, speaking, "Okay...I'll give this therapy thing a try."

He held his arm, preparing to talk to her about what she needed to hear.

"First off, you always bully me ever since we were kids and you never stop humiliating me in front of everyone. When I learned you actually wanted to help me becoming stronger, I thought you didn't care about me. At least ever since then, you began to humiliate me in front of my family when Shino was a kid."

She was touched by his confession as he continued.

"That's why I didn't want anything to do with you. And I'm sorry if I hurt you, but you should know your limits. And the second thing, with the whole Shino choking thing...it all started when he first hatched, then when I thought he hugged me, he bit me on the frill!"

"Huh? It must be his first instinct to do that," she said with surprise and earning a nod.

He sighed, "So the best thing I can do was choke him to teach him a lesson and warning him that he ever angers me again, he gets choked."

"And that doesn't stop him, does it?" she pondered.

"No..." he admitted in shame.

"Its like...its like when I choked him, I felt like this is what you deserve after the bullying you're giving me. But I ended letting my anger out onto Shino and anyone who pisses or hears me off."

"Is that why choking became your habit?" She probed. He nodded with regret.

"So that's it..." she pondered, starting to show some regret.

"And yes...we DID try to reconnect." her adopted brother spoke, "But no matter what I do, he just...augh! He just defies me!"

"Perhaps you don't know what you're son is into and what kind of things he wanted you to accept," she suggested.

"You could be right about that," he said with agreement.

"Listen, Rast...just try to be nicer to him. You don't know what you have until it's gone. Remember when Lady Rouga first found you?"

The mention of his adoptive mother brought was to mind. After his parents died, Rouga was the only mother he looked up to when Axia and some Metaltail kids' bullying got over his head. 

He then remembers Rouga's funeral after she was slain by Solaria. And Axia, filled with revenge for the Solarian Queen for murdering her and because she felt remorseful to a monster for the first time, left the funeral in silence.

Until one day after months of invading Mewni to dethrone Solaria did Axia spare her for not wanting Eclipsa, who was young that time, to end up like his sister.

And it was Axia's act of mercy that made Eclipsa a sympathizer.

"Yeah..." he finally said, "And I don't want the same thing happening again."

"Then let's find your son...so you two can talk together and figure a way to bond."

He nodded in agreement, the two adoptive siblings getting up and returning back to the picnic site?"

***

"Shino, do you really hate your dad?" Star asked a reluctant Shino.

"Dad is a jerk and he's dumb when it comes to simple stuff!" He retorted, avoiding her gaze.

The Heart Elemental forces him to look her in the eyes, her repeating the question in a very serious tone, "Shino, do you REALLY hate your dad?"

A moment of silence followed with the Rippletail-Dragontail mix looking hurtful.

"No..." he spoke.

"Then why were do you always fight with him and talk awful things behind his back?" She prompt.

He held his arm, "I....I just felt like he doesn't know some things about me."

His siblings and relatives gave him looks of pity as he continued.

"Oh really?" Marco glanced.

"Like...?" Star asked.

"Like, I wanted to do my own way rather than his way," he confessed, "And I feel a little upset when most people don't accept how they truly are at heart."

"Is that why you backtalked the Assassins' Guild members and Talon?" Star questioned, earning a nod from him.

"I never thought honesty can hurt their feelings," he admitted.

"Sometimes it does." Babs replied.

He sighed heavily, leaning back on his hands, "No wonder people say I was a jerk by my backtalking."

"Then stop being a backtalking jerk!" Star advised.

"Yeah!" everyone said

"And try to reconnect with your dad," Marco advised, "Learn something from him and you'll accept it."

"I...I guess you're right," he admitted.

He saw his adoptive aunt and father approaching the picnic area when Zaza nudges him forward.

"Talk to him," he insisted.

The two were nudged as they came face to face.

"Dad..." Shino spoke.

"Son..." Rasticore said.

"I'm wanted to say....," they said in unison before stopping.

"You go first," he insisted.

"No, no, you go first," Shino insisted.

"Just say it!" Miseria spoke.

Both finally spoke, "I'm sorry, okay?!"

"I know my honest backtalking always gets me in a chokehold and people hurt! Its just that I felt like I never understood you!" Shino confessed.

"And me choking you was because I wanted to vent out tons of my anger I suppressed throughout the bullying Axia put me through and I ended up venting it out on you and anyone," Rasticore confessed too.

"But sadly, your choking became a family habit for both families," Ren said.

"That is sad and true." Miseria spoke.

"And now it's kind of stuck in the family." Splasherine said.

"That kind of explains why Runo is such a choke-a-holic," Miseria sighed.

To prove her point, she saw her brother choking the Pie Folk King in anger with River grinning at the display.

"You conniving bakers DARE try to poison my sister!?" He roared at the Pie Folk who watched with terror and fear.

"AGH! LET GO!!" he struggled.

"Sometimes it's worth it." River chuckled.

"You Pie Assholes want some!?" To make his threat more dangerous, his shark-tiger chimera roared at the terrified Pie Folk.

"Oh, the Pie Folk," Zaza groaned, "Those assholes are worlds' worst con artists/bakers in history."

"See what I mean?" Miseria continued.

"I guess choking can't be controlled," Star sighed in annoyance.

"All thanks to Mom choking one of the Avarius kids," Kinta sighed.

"I think mom would think it was worth it." Rasticore spoke.

"You think?" Shino drawled.

"How did Runo end up being like Dad?" He asked his aunts.

"It's kind of a long story." Coral explained.

"Just tell us," Zaza insisted.

Druaga giggled a bit when she spots a nervous Duncan and Ludwig walking along a path with the girls they slept with from the strip club when they spotted Druaga watching.

"Uuuuh..." the males spoke with uneasiness.

"You two having fun?" She called out with a wave.

The black mamba Snaketail that is Anya's adoptive brother shifted his eyes around nervously.

"Of course they are." One of the girls smirked.

"Please...dignity..." he muttered a bit.

"But admit it, you like us."

"Just go!" Duncan hushed, quickly walking away with the girls.

"Just admit it, you shy Vibora men!" She laughed.

"We're pregnant by the way," the Dragontail girl Duncan is with shouted with glee.

"You're gonna be proud, in-law." The girls smirked to Anya.

She snorted with laughter, "You too, Lakota and Zerina."

"We'll help you out if you want to marry them!" Cypress joked.

"Uh marry!?" Ludwig gulped.

"Yeah, Ludwig." she smiled to her beloved, "You'll love me as a wife."

He whined with pity with his father joining despite their feelings for the girls being mutual.

"At least I am going to have another grandchild," Duncan groaned silently.

"That is true." Lakota giggled.

When the four left the picnic area after they rapidly walked away, the female Ivytail laughed hysterically.

"That's karma for you," she laughed, "But at least they can make their lives anew!"

"Yeah," Rocky nodded, "They're getting used to the middle class life."

Most laughed a bit.

"I still can't believe I'm gonna have a grandma THAT young." Druaga groaned.

"But on the bright side," Mizuko smiled, "At least we're all together in this."

They nodded in agreement.

"But I haven't seen Ronin," Kandy noticed with worry, "Did something happen that he has to-?"

She felt her phone vibrate.

She looked at his picture on the ID before she answered it.

"Hello?" she asked, "Ronin?"

"Kandy, you have to come quick! Something wondrous just happened with our eggs!" Ronin's voice is heard, voice full of excitement.

She gasped with a grin, smiling, "Your eggs are hatching?!"

"Yes." He replied, "Get over here quick!"

Star, hearing the news, grinned a bit.

"Ooh, this will be the first time I've something hatching!" She squealed.

"Ohm? Weren't you there when Nachos and Yangtze's babies hatched?" Marco reminded.

"Doesn't matter!" She grinned.

***

The eggs were cracking as Ronin and Prism gasped in excitement. The eggs twitched as they and the others that had arrived all watched.

"You see this?" Miseria spoke to the babies, "This is how a baby dragon and Septarian hatches."

"Yes, I know, I know!" Star grinned with excitement.

"I was there when the dinosaur babies hatched in the nesting area!"

The Shark Tooths grinned with excitement as the babies burst out of the shells.

Afterwards, the new lives began wailing and crying, the nurses cleaning the newborns up.

One nurse, a pretty light green Dragontail with stag-like horns caught Zaza's attention as well as her's.

"Hey," he greeted the nurse.

"Hey," she greeted back.

"Care to help me clean them?" She asked.

"Uh sure." he nodded, taking one by the towel as the babies were cleaned.

The young T-Rexes peeked their heads in through the windows, looking at their new masters that are being cleaned.

"Laxus, Natsu, glad you came to meet them," Ronin smiled.

The two looked at their new masters, delighted on the infants.

"They're so beautiful." Kandy smiled, looking at the baby lizard dragons.

"They truly are," Prism wept, "It's the most wondrous thing in my life to see our own children."

"Yeah, especially when it comes to dad and Toffee's eggs," Ren points out.

They were proud of their Fangtail babies, Kaida smiling a bit.

"You will grow to be great Fangtails. I just know it." she smiled to her baby cousins.

"This name has been coming to my mind since the day Prism got pregnant," Ronin held the yellow Fangtail to his chest, "Hunter."

"Wow." Kaida grinned.

"I think Hunter is an interesting name." Tetsuro spoke.

"Then these two will be named Cyrus and Victor," she held the other two that have the Rainbowtails' changing scales.

"Nice," Kaida said with approval.

"That's cool." Shino spoke, grinning a little.

After all that talking and apologizing, Shino felt a bit better after that whole experience as did his father.

There was knock on the door as Umi, Ash and Mizuko raced in with the Phagetail and Dragontail's eggs hatching.

"I think we have a triple miracle happening here," Ash announced.

"Oh gods," the males that got gender-switched groaned with relief.

"This is so embarrassing." Rasticore spoke with fear.

The babies and the adopted child only patted their worried father.

When the three placed the eggs on two different beds to differentiate the two, the eggs began to crack with the new lives inside coming out.

Each watched as the eggs fully hatched, baby wailings heard.

Shino and Tetsuro's reactions were imminent when they began yelling, seeing their newest siblings being boys until the mothers calmed them down.

"I KNEW IT!" Shino yelled, "I KNEW IT!!!"

"Shino, calm down!" Miseria tried reassuring him, "It's not so bad."

"Tetsuro, please." Kandy spoke uneasily.

"I'm just happy that me, Elias and Oki won't be the only boys in the family," he protested.

"And it's sweet that I have some sisters with one with a boy too," Tetsuro said.

The babies were lifted as Rasticore and Toffee were unsure how they would react in the future when they would learn of their gender switching fiasco when they grow up.

"When they're old enough," Ren mutters to them, "I know because I have friends who discovered their parents are transgenders and their dads being hermaphrodites."

"That reminds me..." Mizuko pondered, "When is your former crush moving away again?" she asked.

"She mentioned tomorrow," Shino sighed a bit.

He walked to the window, leaning against the sill in disappointment, "I guess we were just meant to be friends after all."

"Although I nearly went nuts with my first Mewberty and such."

Mizuko only patted his shoulder, comforting him a bit.

"Its okay, Shino," she smiled mildly, "I'll be there for you."

The two hugged with him sighing with relief, "Thanks, Mizuko."

"We haven't thought of any names for the new ones," Oki spoke out.

"I guess we can name one of them after our dads, huh?" Rasticore asked Toffee.

"Yes." Toffee nodded, "And since we are now officially using my family name again, my first son will be named Hanta Drake Raputa."

"Heh, Raputa huh?" Ronin smirked.

"Raputa," Kushina repeated the name, feeling a familiarity from it.

"And perhaps name our kids after my parents," Miseria suggested, "Iris and Mako."

"Aww how adorable." Kandy smiled.

"That's true." Rasticore grinned, "Then I guess I'll name my second new son after my dad: Kubodna."

Kaida nodded with approval, "Then its settled with my sister being named after Aunt Kushina's savior, Shinihime."

Each smiled a bit as the familiar voice to Shino spoke, "Hey Shino?"

He turned, noticing the familiar Snaketail girl, having arrived to give some congrats to him.

"Oh hi." Shino spoke.

"Congrats on your new siblings," Kataru smiled, glancing at the babies, "Just wanted to say congrats to you and your sister."

"Thanks," he thanked her, "So uhm...? You've probably knew that I liked you right?"

"Yes." she nodded, "Though despite you having feelings for me, I knew Mizuko had feelings for you. I sensed it."

He turned to look at the dismissive Mizuko who turned away briefly, "Yeah. She told me how she felt for me after we helped the Aquafang tribe."

"I basically didn't know she liked me since the day we were kids."

Mizuko blushed when he said that.

"I'm sorry if we didn't work out." Kataru said.

"Heh, it was just a crush," he reassured her, "Sometimes.....you have to let your heart tell you who you truly like and who you truly wanna make friends with."

"That is true," Kataru agreed, "Sometimes....the heart has different ideas."

She hugged him as she continued, "And I hope you protect Mizuko with all your might."

Shino spoke, "I will, I promise."

After she let go, Kataru continued, "And besides, it's thanks to my new friend that I'm going to be in the new town."

A Snaketail with a king cobra's hood and scale patterns steps into the room.

"Guys, this is King, my new friend," he introduced the new boy.

"Hey." King grinned.

I had a feeling she already had a boyfriend, Shino thought.

"Hey," the king cobra Snaketail greeted, the chains on his punk and emo clothes clinking with every step.

"He's from Miami and he can help me get used to Miami life," she smiled, "After all, Snaketails love the tropical life in Florida."

"I'll bet." Druaga said.

"Kataru told me all about you, Shino," King gave him a friendly grin, "You are a great guy for her to hang with and she believes that your wyrm form can help her motivate her inspiration for a new team mascot in Miami."

"Really?" He and Ren said with surprise.

"Yeah, wyrms are considered the strongest types of sea dragons," he nodded.

He smiled a bit.

"I wish you and King have a swell life in Miami, Kataru," he congrats the reticulated python Snaketail girl, "We can meet each other during summer vacations or something."

"That sounds swell," she smiled back.

They shook hands as Ren spoke, "We're really gonna miss you."

"As will I." Kataru smiled.

"Be safe, Kataru," Miseria wished her well.

The girl with king cobra Snaketail nodded, the guy putting a secure hand on her shoulder as they depart the manor, getting onto skateboards that they used to skate away.

Once they were gone, Rasticore put his hand on his son's shoulder with a grin, "I'm proud of you, son. You took it like a man."

He nodded slowly, "Yeah. You just....you just have to know when its the good time to accept a sad moment and move on."

Both father and son grinned a bit, now having an understanding.

"Is it okay you guys tend to the little ones?" Zaza called out, an arm around the Dragontail nurse, "Me and Rosline are heading out for a date."

"Have fun you two," Chromeclaw called out as the two left.

Many new things are happening today all thanks to the new arrivals. But still, there will be more miracles to happen with more on the way.

But that's another story...

The End


	22. Pre-School Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story set after Picnics and Therapy: The tale about the Disastorvayne and Royal kids during their pre-school years which results in Ren and Shino becoming enemies to Meteora and Hekapoo.

Star vs the Forces of Evil Presents: Lizards and Dragons One Shots: Pre-School Woes

The months were peaceful after the reunion of Rasticore's long-lost siblings as well as the hatchings of Miseria and Kandy's new batch that they got from their gender-switched scenario and Ronin and Prism's sons.

For now, the families were looking at the family photos.

"So that's them as pre schoolers huh?" Kinta spoke, pointing.

They glanced at the pictures of the young tots of Ren, Shino, Kaida, and Tetsuro on the photo.

"They're so adorable together!" Chromeclaw commented, looking at the picture of young Shino and young Tetsuro trying to push out baby Anubis and Zeus.

"But what happened to this?" Kinta worriedly points to a picture of young glaring Shino shooting a young Meteora with a water gun.

"It's a long story." Ren groaned.

"Yeah, I don't even know why I was angry about Meteora back then." Shino spoke.

"Prick," a passing Meteora said to Shino outside the house.

He growled, glaring at her fleeting form in anger.

"I have a reason for hating Hekapoo," Ren said, "She's a big-ass cocky jerk."

"A jerk that makes you wanna choke the life out of her," he reminded after he calmed down.

"Kids!" Miseria spoke with concern.

"So what was it that happened in there anyway?" Coral spoke with concern.

"Well it's a big story," Kaida tried to explain, "And well..."

"It was on the first day when it happened." Tetsuro began.

"The day we started pre-school," Shino began.

***

(Years Ago)

"You'll never take me alive!" Miseria grunted, failing to catch the stubborn toddler that is her son while Rasticore hands Ren her new backpack.

"I don't know about this." Ren spoke while looking scared, "What if I don't like this?"

"You will, you will." Rasticore tried to reassure her, "I mean it's big and scary at first, but you'll see you'll like being here."

Shino grunted when the baby Indominus Rex pounced on him, pinning him down to give time for Miseria to pick him up.

"This is going to be your first day in school and you better stop being a stubborn brat, okay!?" She mildly scolded him.

"Hey!" Shino frowned.

The two were pushed toward the school doors as they headed onward.

Zeus was about to follow them when Umi, who came to occupy them with her and Ash's daughter, Mizuko, stops him.

"Sorry boy, but pets can't go to school," she apologized to the saddened baby hybrid dino.

"Awww," the kids spoke in disappointment.

"Are we late?" the familiar queen spoke as she with her children arrived.

"Shino refuses to go to school," Miseria sighed tiredly, "Are you late too?"

"Toffee tried numerous times to shut in Anubis who wanted to follow them to school," Kandy sighed, "I didn't know this kind of raptor is extremely intelligent on how to get out."

"I bet he is." Rasticore spoke, trying to grab the boy holding on the pole of the school.

"I don't wanna!" Shino protested.

He then began whispering to his wife, "I think it's time we use reverse psychology."

She gave him a firm nod in agreement. She then speaks to Shino in a kind yet secretly sly voice, "Fine, you won't go to school."

"Right, let's leave the baby to the pole. I'm sure we'll have a good time inside." Rasticore playfully spoke as they entered.

However, Shino did not move as most were inside, despite Ren and the other kids reluctant.

All of a sudden, Rasticore grabbed him as he struggled to pull Shino in.

"JUST GET IN THERE ALREADY!!" he snapped impatiently.

"NOOO!!" he howled, scratching the pole when he gets pulled.

Once inside, the parents looked at the many preschoolers, all different species of human, monster, and even the former commission were playing together while Meteora and Mariposa with a couple of kids similar to Moon and River as kids were at.

"Come on, already!!" Rasticore growled, everyone spotting the lizard dragging a refusing Shino across the ground, claws dug into the floor that leaves deep scratches by the pull.

Eclipsa glanced at Miseria warily, "Is your son always like this?"

"A little." Miseria sighed.

Her husband lifts the growling Shino by the tail, "If you don't stop this, you won't know the cool stuff in school!"

This makes him stop struggling, him looking amazed at what he said.

"Cool stuff?" he asked.

"Yeah, look around." Ren spoke, pulling her brother in.

"I have never seen such a wild child before," Moon said to Miseria, warily, "Were you a wild child when you were his age, Miseria?"

"Well..." Miseria began, holding her arm.

She thinks back on her pre-school years. Despite the fun atmosphere the school had with children running and playing around, her childhood life as Taffy was upsetting because no one wanted to go near her.

"No...I wasn't," she muttered sadly.

"Oh." Moon spoke.

"To be honest, my childhood wasn't the greatest." she explained.

"I know how you feel." Kandy replied, remembering her own childhood with her father when her mother escaped.

Miseria brightens up when she remembers the day she first met Rasticore and everything they've gone through.

"But that's in the past now and we were not treated differently because of who and what we are," she said brightly, "We'll just have faith that our kids will have better childhoods to remember."

Kandy nodded in agreement.

"After all, since we didn't have really nice childhoods, we should at least help them have the childhoods they deserve." Kandy said to them.

The children near Moon and River looked at the couple together.

"Huh, and I guess these are yours, huh?" Umi replied.

Her Dusttail husband had a meek look of realization, "I didn't know you were carrying, Moon."

He laughed awkwardly when Kandy squeaked silently, seeing a familiar black baby raptor jumping up and down to look inside the classroom from the window.

She went to the window as they continued to talk.

"No, Anubis." Kandy spoke, looking outside quietly, "No pets allowed here."

The baby raptor refuses to listen to her until they hear something crash from the field he was in, both turning to the source.

It was Toffee. And he looked messed up from a bunch of situations he had with the Indoraptor.

"Toffee?" she gasped.

"Anubis!" He growled in anger.

The baby Indoraptor yelped, sprinting away as the furious Phagetail chases the baby raptor out of the field and across the streets, the raptors helping him to catch the baby hybrid but failing.

Anubis smirked a bit as he evaded the raptors, Toffee preparing to pounced like a predator as he growled.

Kandy sighed in embarrassment at the moment before she quickly shuts the curtains to prevent everyone from seeing the king getting humiliated by a baby Indoraptor.

"The sun was too bright," she simply lied when they asked her.

"Be good you two," Miseria advised her kids before the parents made their leave after the assembly.

"Now remember, Comet." River spoke, "Just remember your manners alongside your siblings'."

"I will father." he spoke.

Finally, they were gone, leaving the tots with their teacher.

There was a loud crash outside, the queen quickly pushing them out.

"I'll check that later, now goodbye kids!" She quickly pushed everyone out with a sheepish smile.

"AUGH! ANUBIS!!" Toffee's enraged voice is heard outside.

They had a feeling that today was going to be one of those days.

***

"Snack time." the teacher said, giving snacks to the young kids.

Ren and Shino followed the cheering kids to where the teachers are giving out food.

"I call shotgun!" Shino quoted, snatching some sandwiches and shoving them into his mouth

"Shino, wait, don't eat too much." Tetsuro said.

"Who cares!?" He said with his mouthful.

"You're not a lizard, you're a pig," a girl's voice taunted.

He stopped, turning to the girl who said it.

"Excuse me!?" He growled at the girl after he swallowed.

The half-monster girl folded her arms, "You eat too much like a pig!"

"Meteora." Mariposa spoke to her.

He glared at her, frowning, "What do you know, Meaty?"

"Meaty!?" She growled, "I'm not fat!"

"You look fat because of your fur!" He retorted, the two kids facing off.

She glared a bit.

"Oh gosh, calm down, please." Kaida spoke with fear.

"Hmph! You're a waste of time!" Meteora scoffed, turning away, "I don't know why your mom and dad would wanna bring a dumb kid like you to school!"

Shino gasped with anger.

And the other three yelped of what he's about to do next.

***

The phone in Miseria's office rang, making her pick it up while tending to baby Hotaru that she is bouncing on her knee.

"Hello?" she spoke.

Hotaru babbled a little as she looked at her mother talking on the phone.

"What's up?" Rasticore, holding Sakura, asked as he enters the room.

Her face looked stoic and slightly angry when she listens to the caller.

"Apparently, something happened at the school." she frowned.

"What?" he said in confusion.

"It involves Shino."

"Ungh...what the fuck did he do now!?" he growled in anger.

She listened more to the call.

"Crap, she wants us to come to school to talk with him," she sighed in anger, "Shino hit Meteora with a toy firetruck."

That only made him growl with frills flapping up, "Oh he's gonna be in hell of a lot of trouble!"

"Lady Miseria, you may wanna look at this," Umi showed her her phone that is playing a video on the Tik Tok app.

A video of Toffee chasing baby Anubis with the raptors.

The baby darted his head under Toffee's suit jacket, him struggling to get the baby out.

"G-get the hell out of there!" Toffee snapped, struggling to pull him out, though resulting his jacket and shirt pulled off himself.

"Why didn't the kids name him Loki instead of Anubis when they first got him in the Neverzone?" Miseria commented, watching the embarrassing video of Toffee trying to contain his children's pet.

The raptors grabbed Anubis, though the raptor slipped out of their grip, pouncing on to the shirtless Toffee while at the background, many people were gasping while Kandy, who was in the crowd, blushed upon watching.

"I told them the hybrids are damn smart," Miseria sighed, getting out of the chair.

"Come on, let's have a talk with Shino before we help Toffee catch Anubis."

"He's soooo going to not get his dessert." Rasticore glared.

***

The Rippletail boy screeched as Meteora, screaming was being attacked by the water gun.

"Stop it!" Meteora shouted in anger, getting soaked.

"Your brother is a loser!" A young Hekapoo said to Ren.

She growled at her, "Leave him alone!"

"Why? Hekapoo speaks the truth!" Rhombulus said.

"I can't imagine how much of a screwup his FAMILY must be." Hekapoo continued.

She growled, grabbing a toy nearby to hit her.

"A!" the toy beeped.

"OW!" Hekapoo cried out before she gets hit again.

"O!" The toy beeped again.

Ren snapped, "Don't you insult my brother!"

"E! I! O!" the toy beeped at every hit.

"You jerk!!" Hekapoo snapped at the furious Ren.

She smacked Ren with a plush teddy bear with the goat boy baaing to stop.

"I doubt they're gonna listen, Lekmet!" Rhombulus said to him.

"REN! SHINO!!" their parents' angry voices boomed out, halting the activity.

Meteora screamed as she ran, then snatched Hekapoo, who was smacking Ren, to protect herself, causing her to get wet.

As that happened, the two heard the parents before looking at their mom and dad with their little siblings.

"Thank goodness you're both here!" The teacher said with relief as the other teachers separated the brawling kids.

"We knew this was going to happen," Miseria said with an annoyed sigh.

"Let go of me!" Hekapoo frowned to Meteora who gripped her.

The two lizards put them into a time out corner, both of them frowning and pouting angrily.

"Ren, Shino, that wasn't very nice of you to hit them," Miseria chided them.

"Oh they were the worst." Hekapoo feigned, "And the girl was so ungrateful."

"You insulted our family." Ren snapped at her.

"Meteora started the fight," Tetsuro snitched.

"You snitch!" She growled in anger.

"And Hekapoo made Ren angry!" Kaida joined in.

"What?!" she gasped.

"We did see you pummeling her with the teddy before you got wet." the lizard dragon continued.

"Nobody likes a bully!" Tetsuro made his point fair.

"But just because they bullied you doesn't mean you have to hit them!" Miseria scolded her kids, while giving a death glare at Hekapoo.

To the former Commission member, all she saw was an angry great white shark glaring at her.

Is that a shark? she thought.

"Man, you guys can be ruthless." Meteora said.

"Only because you called us a waste of time and screw ups like our family." Shino said.

"Watch your mouth, kid," Rasticore growled through his teeth.

"Just apologize to each other," Miseria insisted with a defeated sigh.

"NO!!" Shino screeched in denial.

"Forget it!" Meteora snapped, "I'm not apologizing for the jerks who started it."

"Me either." Hekapoo glared. "They're the biggest brats of the Disastorvaynes ever!"

That did it as it made the Rippletail growl.

"Say that one more time," she threatened, looming over her.

"Try saying that into my face!!" Rasticore roared with anger.

The terrified white-skinned girl gulped before she heard hissing, glancing to see a baby Indominus Rex next to her.

"Uh...aren't pets not allowed in here?" she asked.

"If you think that's freaky..." Meteora said, "Look out for that one coming!"

She pointed to the baby Indoraptor running into the opened door passed them as the kids gasped.

"Anubis!" Tetsuro and Kaida shouted, grabbing the baby raptor in a hug.

"WHERE'S THAT PIECE OF SHIT!?" An enraged voice alongside frustrated screeches is heard.

They glanced, looking at the panting shirtless Toffee, hair a mess with eyes slit as he growled in anger, the raptors and Kandy arriving afterward.

"Anubis, you should have listened!" Tetsuro scolded his pet, "No treats tonight."

The baby Indoraptor whined sadly that he got punished before Toffee snatched the raptor up.

"I'll..." he spoke and panted, grunting from exhaustion, "I'll take it from here."

"Uh right." Kandy meekly said, assisting her husband, "Sorry about the children's pet."

The two left with the flustered raptors as Zeus is picked up by Rasticore.

"You two better think before you start bullying," he warned.

The shark mark on Miseria's chest glowed blue through her shirt to indicate their serious point.

"He's right." Miseria said with a threatening growl, "Because you might be in big trouble afterwards."

The two girls yelped with the crystal-headed kid with snake hands yelping in fear before the Rippletail chief and her husband left the school with Zeus roaring a warning at them.

"Ren? Shino? Did you hear what your mom and dad said?" The teacher asked the angered lizards.

"What?" They spoke before the teacher turned them.

"Did you hear them say that they would scold Hekapoo and Meteora if they bully you again?" She repeated.

Ren looked away a bit with a pout with Shino pouting the most.

"I guess maybe." she said.

She smiled kindly that the kids have listened, "How would you two like to do something before school ends? It can be anything you want with everybody following. Share some your artsy and cool stuff to them and they would understand."

Her suggestion made them perk up.

"Wow." she smiled, "You hear that, Shino?"

Her brother nodded, "We can do that!"

She smiled happily that the kids are in a good mood. Perhaps making something to lift up their moods after what happened will make their parents see some goodness in them.

They knew that the day at least got a bit better for themselves.

***

(Present)

"So what did you kids do before school ended?" Coral asked them, the room now occupied by the raptors with Indoraptor.

"We showed them what cool stuff we had." Shino said, "Well at least at the time we thought were cool."

He glances to Nightraid curiously tapping at a makeshift toy nearby.

"We made some toys for Nightraid and he likes it," Ren giggled, "Though it was a little old now."

"Yeah." Shino nodded.

"Anubis liked his toys we made." Kaida smiled.

"As for mom and dad," Tetsuro spoke, "They were absent most of the day until that night."

The adults knew what that meant.

Runo turns another page and was stumped at what he saw on the one marked "Pre-School Graduation".

The first one was Rasticore choking Shino om stage with the students, teachers and parents watching in shock while an annoyed Miseria, Toffee and Kansy tries to pull them apart and the second one was the Pre-School Graduation re-enactment to help settle the issue, only for Dmitri, who is playing the role of Shino, to get choked instead by the angered Rasticore.

"Oh my gosh!" Kinta spoke.

"Hoo boy." The Rippletail relatives and Fangtail relatives groaned.

"What made these two events happen?" Splasherine asked with concern, "And Rast, you dared choke a leader of the Ouroboros Covenant!?"

As if called by the mention, the goth lizards with their children and the Rippletail twins entered, the woman sighing when she saw the picture of Dmitri getting choked by Rasticore in the family album.

"I can't believe they took the photo of that." Natashya groaned.

Dmitri coughed, almost feeling Rasticore's grip around his neck that day, "I never thought you grip your son's neck that tight."

"If you had said something that Shino would say, I wouldn't have choked you," Rasticore protested.

"How did it happen?" Coral asked her embarrassed sister.

"It's well..." Miseria sighed, "I think it started at the graduation ceremony when the photography was about to be taken."

***

(Flashback)

The preschool graduation started and things are going well after Tetsuro and Kaida were given their scholarships of reaching their preschool goals.

"I remember the time our children were at their age," Dmitri said to Natashya.

"Though you were very wily when you pregnant with them," he muttered silently.

"Dmitri." She blushed a bit.

Aida clapped a bit upon watching them graduate.

"Anything you wanted to say to your parents, Ren and Shino?" The headmistress asked the two young lizards that are given scholarship.

"Don't humiliate us," Rasticore prayed with his fingers crossed.

"We at first thought school was gonna be scary," Ren said, "But in the end, it turned out that because of them, we're able to have a great time here."

"Yeah, after Dad dragged my ass to school on the first day," Shino spoke out.

"YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Rasticore scolded when the crowd gasped in shock.

"Why? I'm scared of you, dummy!" He retorted.

"TAKE NOTE OF THIS!!"

"Wow..." Dmitri spoke, "Just wow..."

"I wanna see you try, tubby!" Shino taunted.

And without warning, the frilled lizard rushed onto the stage and grabbed his son's throat as he begins to choke him with the crowd gasping in shock.

"Wow, never seen that one coming!" Gina commented in shock.

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF-GRRR!!!" Rasticore choking him growled.

"RASTICORE, CUT IT OUT!!!" Miseria shouted.

She with Toffee and Kandy quickly try to pull them apart as the crowd continues to watch the scene.

"You STRANGLE your child!?" Moon called out to Rasticore.

"Wow, and I thought the Pie Folk were ruthless." River said.

"Not again!" Kandy groaned as they struggled.

The goth lizards winced at the sight.

"I thought you beating me up when you were pregnant was bad," Dmitri winced.

"Da." she nodded.

The picture was taken afterward.

"When it became known, I became part of the re-enactment to help parents see that violence doesn't solve anything."

Days after the incident, the main hall in a community center is set up exactly as what happened at the preschool graduation incident with the familiar lizards among the crowd.

"This is your fault this program started!" Miseria whispered to Rasticore scoldingly.

"I couldn't help it!" he meekly said.

"Now...let's get this started." Dmitri began as he entered dressed like Shino.

"This your fault too!" Rasticore whispered to Shino on his lap.

"Psst!" Natashya, backstage, points to his bangs.

"Oh right." he realized, fixing himself.

"We're reenacting this incident to help parents bring awareness about child abuse and that violence doesn't solve anything," Kandy announced to the audience as the actors get on stage.

"I know what Rasticore did is wrong, but he's been having this habit since the day Shino, his son, was born."

"We will now demonstrate with the reenactment of the pre-school graduation." Toffee said as he pointed to the actors.

"You got anything to say to your parents, Ren and Shino?" The actress playing as the headmistress began.

"We at first thought school was gonna be scary," Umi as Ren said, "But in the end, it turned out that because of them, we're able to have a great time here."

"Yeah, after Dad dragged my ass to school on the first day," Dmitri as Shino using a fake American accent spoke out.

"I don't sound like that!" Shino complained.

"Oh come on, its not like thats going to piss me off with the bad acting!" Rasticore said.

"Psst, say the line on your reaction from the first time." Opal quietly whispered.

"Fine." He spoke, rolling his eyes, "You watch your mouth."

The crowd made a mock gasp as Dmitri continued, "Why? I'm scared of you, dummy!"

"TAKE NOTE OF THIS!!"

"I wanna see you try, tubby!" Dmitri said out loud.

"I'm still working out!" Rasticore shouted before he got onto the stage and choked the life out of Dmitri.

He wasn't choking him in the acting way. He was choking him literally.

"Hey, STOP!!!" Natashya screamed when she saw that the scene is turning into a real thing.

"No, not for real!" Kandy panicked.

"Do you really have to choke your son that tight!?" Dmitri choked, "It hurts!!"

"Because it was insulting!" Rasticore snapped.

Toffee only groaned and face palmed, knowing it would be a long time to make progress.

***

(Present) 

"You think choking with your bare hands is bad? Our father choked me by using his bowtie as a garrote wire on me after that succubus spell incident," Yuriknov said.

To prove it, he shows the mafia members trying to pull away a furious Dmitri off of a choking Yuriknov when he gets strangled by his father using his bowtie as a garrote wire through an image capture spell.

"Yipes!" A few spoke in shock.

"I was angry okay?" Dmitri protested, "Besides, your mother used an incubus spell on me when we were about to fight the Solarians that day because I haven't slept for 24 hours contacting every covenant leaders in Mewni!"

"I still regret that day," Natashya muttered remorsefully.

"Damn." A few glanced.

"Sex was worth it." she spoke to herself.

Coral takes out another album from a satchel she carried on her back, revealing the pictures of the Rippletails in New Zealand.

"New Zealand was a cool place when we took refuge there after the massacre," Runo smiled.

"And beautiful too." Splasherine smiled.

"These must be the Maori people," Kaida points to the Shark Tooths, being around in their late teens, with the Maori tribesmen.

"We didn't know the Maori tribe have a good connection with Septarians and monsters," Runo said.

"And we were glad they given us sanctuary in that spring," Hayden smiled.

"The spring was a wondrous place to live in." Venus' mother replied as she brought the tea to them.

"And don't forget the diverse landscape and game living there," Runo said, "But we DID find some ancient relics and wall drawings of the Tokagebito, our ancestors."

He turns a page to show the pictures of hieroglyphs picturing Septarian-like figures including weapons beyond ancient use.

"Its sad the humans of the old ages forced them out of their dimension with them going into Septarsis," Ren said, remembering the history of the Septarians first discovering Septarsis.

"Yeah," Tetsuro nodded, "And trying to make it their own."

"So wait," Hotaru asked, "How DID the whole discovery of Septarsis of the past happen? And how did the Mewmans learn of Septarsis?"

"Take a good guess," Toffee frowned.

They were confused at first until he realized who he meant.

"Fangore....," Kandy realized, "Before you banished him from Septarsis."

"Yes." He nodded.

"He saw the evil in their hearts and planned on making good use of them until he kills them all and enslaves their souls," Dmitri concluded.

"So he can enjoy their horrified expressions when they learned that their supposed ally was a monster in disguise," Natashya finished.

"But....but fortunately, the Tokagebitos have a remaining clan of their own. The Dragon Bones," Aida reminded.

"Wow." Kaida smiled. "Do they regenerate like Septarians?"

"At the time, the Tokagebitos had no known healing ability." Kandy replied. "Dragon Bones? We never asked Leafe or the others."

"Perhaps we can ask them when we have the time," Sasuke suggested, "Hikari has that huge report regarding the Tokagebitos for history class."

"That can work," Miseria nodded in agreement.

"But we did see them heal when they were fighting the undead army in their dragon forms," Rasticore muttered.

"I guess Septarians and Dragons have a bit more common than I thought." Kandy pondered.

There was rapid knocking on the door to the manor, making Miseria peek out from the curtains to see a really excited Druaga and Rocky.

"Dru and Rocky?" Ren noticed, joining her mother, "What are they doing here?"

"And what's so exciting for them?" Miseria glanced.

Shino opens the door, letting the two teens in. To their surprise, they were each holding a bundle of clothes in their arms.

"Guess what!?" Druaga chirped.

"What's going on?" Ren spoke, "What's happening?"

"And what's with the clothes?" Shino curiously pointed.

"Take a good closer look," Rocky said, he and Druaga showing whats in the clothes.

Each looked curiously at what was in them.

"Let me see!" Dmitri glanced.

"I never expected to have twins!" Druaga grinned, the twin Ivytail infants peeking out from the cloth.

"They're Ivytails." Miseria gasped.

"Yeah, I can bet grandpa and Uncle Ludwig might be disappointed they're not Snaketails," Druaga began, "but they're gonna be happy to have more family members."

"Unless they get their own fast," Rocky joked, his young uncle reaching out for his lion tail.

"Why did Dad faint!?" Aida squeaked as her brothers fanned the fainted Hextail.

"Oh Dmitri." Natashya sighed.

"Because one of the twins is a girl," Druaga proudly said.

"Guys, I want you guys to meet Reed and Weed!"

"That's so cool!" Sasuke smiled.

"And my new uncle, Onyx," the baby Groundtail reached out when his grandmother's mountain lion slinked in, purring at the hatchling.

"I feel sorry we weren't there to see it," Kandy said.

"Its okay," Druaga reassured, "Its just a family moment for us to remember."

"Yeah." he nodded.

"Who knew everyday was a blessing?" Hotaru said, "I mean, is there anything interesting that could happen?"

"Who knows, Hotaru? Who knows," Shino answered.

End


	23. Stories and Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story is set after Dragon Mating Season: The stories about the old days are told by Shaman Tuskus are told and as that happens, the news of the gender switch situation is heard, thanks to Ponyhead, prompting the Hextails to use magic to erase the memories.

A/N: Story is set after Dragon Mating Season.

Star vs the Forces of Evil Presents: Lizards and Dragons One Shots: Stories and Humiliation

A Japanese painting is shown, showing many lizard-like beings doing their daily lives in a village as the young ones played around.

"Long ago, in the time Japan never heard of the outside world, our ancestors, the Tokagebitos live in peace, away from mankind and socializing with the peaceful yokai and demons."

The painting suddenly changes to a group of humans throwing exorcism slips and arrows at the screaming Tokagebitos with most of the lizards dead around them.

"Despite our peaceful natures, the humans fear and misjudge us as monsters. The omnyoujis and demon hunters began to hunt us despite doing nothing to the humans. To seek protection from the hatred-filled humans' magic, the other clan of Tokagebitos, known for their spiritualism and shamanism sought the help of Gairyu."

A red glowing Asian dragon peers out of the thunderclouds, the animal-masked Tokagebitos kneeling before him.

"We need your help, Lord Gairyu!" One lizard begged, "We seek your wisdom of how to counter the omnyounis' magic!"

They looked seriously at the glow, some praying

The dragon god nodded slowly in understanding, "I have seen the evils of man when they hunt those who wanted peace because of their fear and misjudgment. Sympathizers who made love with the yokai are outcasted and their children treated like a plague."

"Is there a way for us to counterattack their powers, great one?" A woman pleaded.

Then Gairyu did something astonishing. He reached into his abdomen, cuts it open with a claw and pulls out some of his bones in which new ones replaced the old ones in his body.

"Break my bones into shards, mix them into a broth, and let your clan drink it," the dragon instructed, laying the bones before the stunned lizards, "After you all drank it, your answers will be revealed."

"Yes, Lord Gairyu." she spoke, doing what he instructed.

The painting changes to show the entire clan of animal-masked lizards watching the woman stir the broth in a large pot, mixing it with the bone shards.

"The shaman, Luatka, did as Lord Gairyu instructed, and offered the bone stew to the entire clan."

A man drinks the soup. He gasps suddenly, dropping the bowl when he majestically bursts with energy, transforming into an Asian dragon as the other lizards stared in awe.

"The bone soup made the clan something that is neither dragon. Or Tokagebito. But in between."

The dragon bursts again, transforming back into a lizard, looking stunned.

"He had become...Dragon Bone."

The crowd quickly realizes this and they all drank the soup, each of them transforming into different types of Asian dragons before returning back into lizard form, the clan cheering in joy of this gift.

"With this gift, the Dragon Bones are able to ward off the omnyoujis and the demon hunters that terrorize the innocents."

The painting shows the human soldiers fleeing when the dragons attacked before switching to the Solarians.

"The reason the Solarians were fearful of the Dragon Bones was because of their shamanism and their connection to the earth and spirits."

The painting then showed different queens, some not of the Butterfly, acting as Solarian leaders trying and failing to fight them.

"Because of our gifts and abilities to turn into dragons, the Dragon Bones were able to stand strong against the invaders."

A Queen is seen wailing in agony, her eyes blackened when she sees haunting visions of the monsters and lizards she killed.

"We can even curse them with haunting visions. Including sickness and death upon them."

The Dragon Bones in dragon form breathes out elemental blasts at each queen as they scream in agony with the others being torn apart.

"However...not all of them were given their death sentence...prompting Solaria's most powerful warrior, Minako Loveberry, to create more, even by force. But we continued to remain strong against them."

The painting shows all of the dragons blasting and slashing at all of the Solarians with Mina looking beaten when a dragon constricts her like a python before releasing her.

"It was then, we sense the Gods' anger upon the Solarians."

The next painting shows the Dragon Bones watching in awe as they saw the Gods of Septarsis punishing the Solarians in New Mewni with Mina being chased by ghostly black raptors with red eyes, who laughed evilly.

"And while most would receive the true punishment, Loveberry...she was traumatized by one god."

A painting shows a shivering Mina being confronted by Dragoth and the ghostly raptors, who laughed evilly while the giant raptor glares.

"She wanted to escape the fate the gods put on her. But she just makes it much worse."

"You will never escape your fate, Mina," Dragoth snarled, "No matter how far you go, your death will be quick."

Mina only became fearful of the giant raptor.

"You shall never escape us.....," the raptors swirled around her like smoke as Toffee's Eye of Penance is seen behind her. She screams in agony before she was sucked into it and into Dragoth's mouth.

"And it was thanks to his Harbinger, King Toffee, that Mina was forced to accept her fate."

The soul was then screaming in agony.

"And for a time, the karma had ended for the Solarians."

The painting shows a hellish place where the Solarians, with Solaria and Mina present, being tortured by the raptors as Dragoth watches.

"And the extinction of their cause."

***

The younger lizards looked frightened, comforted by the older ones except for the Dragon Bone children.

"Dude..." Ren spoke with shock.

Earlier, the royal lizards and loved ones had to be picked up after the mating season was over for the entire story to be told. Fortunately, they still had plenty of energy to listen to the tale.

"So that explains a lot." Kaida spoke.

"Wow, kinda gory that Gairyu took out his own bones to make you guys...Dragon Bones," Shino shivered.

"What about the other mythologies of Earth you heard about?" Shaman Tuskus smirked slyly.

"They have gory stuff in them."

"Uh those are different." Shino tried to protest, acting like he was brave.

"This story is intriguing..." Tetsuro pondered, "But it doesn't explain why the dragons were in hiding. At least the non-Dragon Bone ones."

The shaman rubbed his chin, "The dragons hid to protect themselves from those who wanted to use them for greedy purposes. Which explains the ancient dragons like Leviathan, Quetzalcoatl and so on, vanished without a trace by mankind."

"Many human mythologies depict them as gods and evil beings, but they are neither of that and have their own paths. That's why they told their descendants and fellow dragons to stay hidden."

"Until Grandfather kidnapped Grandmother and brought her into a life of torture," Kaida concluded sadly.

"How DID he even get into the forest if no other monster knew about the dragons outside you Dragon Bones?" Glacier asked.

"Yeah, that kind of was confusing." Seth said.

"Considering that he is born of Bahamut's blood, he must have learned it from one of his dragon relatives and decided to check this place they speak off," male Leafe or Branch hypothesized.

"True," Tuskus nodded.

"That DOES explain why Grandfather is Bahamut's descendant despite being a Septarian," Tetsuro nodded.

"Maybe he was a teen when he found her." Shino spoke, shuddering at the idea of her pregnancy when she was a teen.

The lizard dragons shivered, picturing at how fearful their grandmother was she first met Seth before she was taken by him when they are full-grown.

They were told their uncle, Ronin, was sent away to her family after he hatched. Kaida just can't help how their grandfather react when he gets a girl and not a son and even didn't want to picture what her mother went through as baby.

"It hurts when I picture those things," she sobbed, covering her face.

"Her life must have been awful." Kaida continued.

"I hate to think if he actually harmed her as a baby." Tetsuro spoke in fear.

The shaman laid his hands on their shoulders, "The past is the past. We just...have to move on from the trauma and accept the pain."

"Like what happened to Kaida."

The girl nodded, looking at her medium-sized wings, "Thank you, Shaman Tuskus."

"And speaking of which," the shaman continued, "I see you have finally started blossoming your wondrous wings."

She blushed as Seth held her close, "Turns out they grew when I reached Mewberty."

"Speaking of Mewberty, what kind of dragons did you two turn into?" He asked.

"I turned into a Nian and she turned into a wyvern," Tetsuro decribes.

"It's true." she smiled as the two transformed to their beastal forms.

"It's very different from the multi armed humanoid with wings form." Blitz explained.

"Perhaps it goes with what kind of creatures your trigger emotions are based on," Tuskus chuckled, looking at Nian Tetsuro's claws.

"But we controlled it when they reached Mewberty," Ren said, transforming into her Akhlut form, "Maybe because we just have to accept the beasts within us."

Shino nodded, turning into his beastal form as well.

"Though its a little offensive this cool dragon I turn into is called a WYRM!" he emphasized the last part with a frown.

"Wyrms have good reasons to be called that," Tuskus chuckled.

The younger Dragon Bones took notice of Mizuko's mako shark mark, tugging her hair a bit.

"When are you going to go dragon like them?" A boy wearing a rat mask asked.

"No clue." She shrugged, "But I hope it's soon."

"I think you'd be cool in your Mewberty beast form." Shino smiled.

She smiles up to him, holding his hands after he transforms back, "And you will be there to help me?"

"Of course," he smiled back, "We may never known what emotion will trigger your Mewberty form, but I bet I can help you overcome it when it comes."

The two hugged with Kaida and Glacier smiling.

"Can't believe more babies are coming after what our parents did," the Phagetail girl laughed.

"Yeah, but at least they will know how our moms feel." Kaida giggled.

"Ugh, please!" Shino replied, still not over the fact some of his siblings were laid by his dad as a girl.

"Dad is still angry and mopey," Aida said, "He even pulled a knife at Mom for agreeing to Miseria's stupid idea."

"Wait? Are Hextails really murderous when pregnant?" Slash, Leafe's son, gulped in shock.

"Well they're kind of violent when in mood swings." she replied.

"Which explains that story you told us of your mom beating your dad all because he bought groceries for her," Hotaru winced.

"Isn't that considered marital abuse?" Sakura asked the Hextail girl.

"Most people thought it is but they will later find out its mood swings," she shrugged.

Some of them gulped a little.

"But hey it'll be okay." she continued, trying to light the mood, "He'll get over it. Besides, it's not like there's a dimension where they ARE gender switched, let alone us."

"I doubt that truly exists," Shino muttered with a shudder.

"Seems Sasuke and Kuromi are doing okay," Hikari said, spotting her brother with the Devilfang-Mixfang girl, who is using her shadowy dark powers to get some fruit.

"Thankfully the Devilfangs agreed to help Kuromi upon hearing about her father's sacrifice," Tetsuro said with relief.

"She deserves to be taken care of," Kaida smiled, "and not suffer like grandma and mom did."

They nodded in agreement. Kuromi, being the granddaughter of an evil Devilfang named Shinigami, was shunned and bullied by all of the dragons until Sasuke swoops in to the rescue.

And since then, she and her mom, a Brightfang named Horiko, have been living with the royal family ever since, getting lessons from the Devilfangs who learned of Kuromi's father, Incubus.

"I wonder how our parents are doing," Breezy wondered.

"They're probably recovering after the entire mating season mess." one of them pondered.

"I bet Venus got the men as women pregnant and now has to suffer the consequences like my dad." Druaga shuddered.

"And she's going to need a LOT of child support services when she gets all of the babies," Rocky shuddered.

"I feel so embarrassed," Glyph, Venus' son, moaned in humiliation.

"Tell us about it." Shino spoke.

"But at least Onyx won't be alone," Rocky points out, trying to sound optimistic.

"Yeah, me too," Druaga nodded.

"And our baby siblings will have playmates, thankfully." Tetsuro smiled.

"But it will be a little disturbing once they learn that their moms didn't lay them when they grow older," Gustave shuddered.

"Da." Yuriknov spoke.

"Uh how about we hear another story? How the dragons hid themselves." Ren quickly spoke, obviously wanting to change the subject.

"Well, from what I learned," Tuskus hummed, rubbing his chin, "The ancient dragons form a barrier around their territories to protect their clans from outsiders except for other fellow dragons."

"That is...until the Bahamut dragon clan exposed the secret to Seth," Seth the Raptortail concluded.

"Either by forcing someone or by eavesdropping one conversation, we'll probably never know." Kaida shrugged.

"All I can think is that a relative of Seth's wanted payback against Kinjiru's family by exposing the secret to Seth," Ren assumed.

"That's a good reason," Tetsuro nodded.

Sasuke looked concerned about it as did Kuromi.

"But who?" Shino frowned.

"That...I fear WHO it might be," Sasuke said, "Especially not knowing which clan is descended from Bahamut."

"Whoever that is, he or she is gone," Kuromi said.

"Hopefully." Hotaru said.

"Still...I wonder how the settlers that were actually just people in costumes in the 1980s got to Mewni in the first place?" Tetsuro pondered.

"Do you think that someone or something hypnotized them to go to the portal pool where the Britta's Tacos once stood?" Ren asked.

"Meteora did say at one point, she dreamed about going on a time journey with Glossaryck and witnessing how a peasant with no memory got to be the first Mewni wand holder before they hid behind the stump as well as attacking both our parents separately." Tetsuro pondered.

"Something about "Age of Butterflies" or something." he continued.

"I did recall a story my parents told me that during the age of witch hunts, the Hextails sent the witch sympathizers and witches to a dimension where they will not be harmed," Aida points out.

"Since our tribe is the sole reason there are witchcrafts, sorcery and superstitions on Earth," Yuriknov said.

"That's cool." Shino smiled.

"Well whatever bad stuff the Mewmans did in the past, its already been fixed and forgiven now," Ren stated.

"Since the reformed Solarians who still have the curse in them get turned into lizards to be with their loved ones. With the humans joining too."

"Speaking of which, does that Leona Sting lady look familiar to us?" Druaga shows them her photo containing a Tik Tok video of Ripjaw and Leona Sting running away from an angry man.

"Yeah, she reminds me of that Higgs girl that Marco, Star and the others use to talk about." Sakura replied.

"Can't believe Ripjaw found a girl and his real name is Alexis!" Shino cackled hysterically.

"Yeah, I know!" Ren laughed.

There was a beep from his phone, showing them another video on a blog showing Kelly holding a microphone to an annoyed Rasticore.

"Is it really true that you laid Bodie, Mako and Iris, Rasticore?" She obviously pestered the Dragontail who gave her a death glare.

"You better delete that video RIGHT NOW!!!" he pounced onto the blue-haired woman, choking her furiously.

"AGH! Get off!" she choked, "I just wanna know if it's true if you and the king had laid eggs."

"Get the fuck away from me!!" he snapped.

"Come off it!" Globgor pulled the angry lizard off the woman, "I have a fair share of men friends who laid eggs and gave birth to babies because their hermaprodites or transexuals."

There was a slight pause before Rasticore snarled, "WHY YOU VERY THOUGHTFUL-!"

He suddenly choked the size shifter, making him choke.

"There he goes again." Shino frowned in annoyance.

"You think that's bad, check this one out," Yuriknov taps on a video featuring their female-turned father beating a Youtuber with a bat as male Natashya tries to pull him back.

"Honey, stop now!" She spoke to her gender swapped husband.

"Not until they stop humiliating us!" he snapped at her.

"Wow, looks like the story of the guys becoming pregnant has spread like wildfire," Shino winced.

Ren opens a portal with her scissors, "Let's go home and calm our dads down."

"I hate to think how our moms are handling this." Sasuke spoke with worry.

***

Runo chokes Ponyhead in full anger after they discovered that SHE was the one who spread the story all over Echo Creek.

"Runo, calm down!" Miseria shouted, trying to pulling her brother off.

"How dare you spread the rumors!!" he snapped.

"Uh hello! It was obviously a big story!" she winced, "And it deserves to be known to the public like how I overheard your sister with your husband, king, and queen got gender flipped."

This makes the Rippletail male more angrier, tightening his grip as the floating unicorn head choked horribly, the sound of bones crunching being heard.

"So what if she spread the stories, everybody has a dark secret!" Star butts in, forcing Runo to release Ponyhead.

"YOU OBLIVIOUS LITTLE-!"

She was suddenly choked by the furious Runo, "You knew your friend is a big tattletail and you didn't STOP HER!?"

Star gagged and grunted from the choking as well.

"Ow! Ow!" Ponyhead groans, "Crushing too hard!"

"We didn't even KNOW Ponyhead found out." Miseria continued.

It was then that Rasticore joins in the choking, choking the Rippletail to the point he is forced to release Ponyhead so he can choke Rasticore from behind.

"Runs in the family," Miseria facepalmed.

She with Star were dropped, prompting her to start flying.

"Oh I have ways of finding out certain secrets." Ponyhead grunted and panted, gasping for air, "Like when the queen back then was almost soul absorbed back in the rebellion days by a baby."

"That's it," Toffee suddenly began to chase the unicorn head, his raptor side out as she yelped, being chased by him.

A moment after that, the children returned home and saw the chaos their parents are inflicting.

"Oh shit, they're choking people again." Ren spoke to her brother.

They saw Dementia using a wire to choke the Youtuber as Nikolai tries to push him off.

"Get your sweaty palms off me, FATASS!!" Runo choked, trying to reach his brother-in-law.

"I'VE BEEN WORKING OUT!!" Rasticore, with frills flapped up, growled in anger.

The two tackled one another with Kandy arriving and watching the commotion.

"So wait...a baby tried killing her?" Hotaru spoke in utter confusion.

"I have a gut feeling I know who that baby is," Shino and Meteora made eye contact, growling intensely with the half-monster girl clenching her fist.

"But that's in the past, kids, trust me," Kandy reassured them quickly.

"She's right," Miseria spoke before looking at the ones who broadcasted the stories being chased out of the manor.

"If you try to eavesdrop again," Rasticore furiously snapped at Ponyhead while headlocking Shino, "You're fucking dead!"

"UNHAND ME!!" Shino rasped out, kicking his legs.

"Get this crazy raptor guy away from ME!" She cries out, being chased by the angry semi-feral Toffee.

Toffee screeched and nearly slashed her as Rasticore realized, noticing Shino.

"Oh sorry, son. I thought you were my in-law." he spoke sheepishly.

He spoke too soon when Runo suddenly appears with twine and uses it to choke the Dragontail, choking him tightly.

"Boys, stop fighting!" Miseria shouted with her sisters joining.

The Raptortails pounced onto Toffee, the Phagetail panting before he calms down.

"Thinking about that day makes me angry," he panted.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Kandy sighed a bit, going to Toffee to pat his tattoo finger that was exposed.

"Now we gotta figure a way to get this whole mess to be forgotten!" Rasticore said as he was recovering.

Kandy finally asked the children, "So how was the visit?"

"It was amazing what we've learned about how the Dragon Bones came to be," Hotaru tells her.

"And we have a gut feeling that the reason Grandfather stole Grandmother away was an act of payback for his relative after we learned about why the dragons hid and such," Tetsuro explains.

Kandy looked a bit stunned upon what she learned.

"Whoever is this relative is, he or she won't hurt us anymore," Kaida reassured her mother.

She nodded, "I hope it does."

There was a bloody choke when they saw Dementia stabbing Yuriknov after they pulled him off the Youtuber.

"Good thing we're immortal," the boy tried to joke.

Nikolai finally slapped her husband, snapping, "Dementia, enough! You're going crazy and you need to relax."

"I can't help it!" he glared, "You know I get violent if I'm humiliated OR if I don't have my alcohol."

"It's the mood swings," she sighed in embarrassment.

"How are we going to make this town forget about this event?" Kutaru cries out in embarrassment, "We will never live it down."

Meteora and Mariposa pondered, trying to figure out what to do.

"Maybe," Mariposa began, "there's a spell that can erase their memories of this nonsense?"

"Probably." the half monster girl shrugged.

"If that's ever existed," Diamond retorted.

"Well, we DO have a spell just like the Mewnian one," Leona mused.

"Really now?" Diamond spoke to her husband.

"You do?" Star asked.

"Da, but we have to make a really big mage circle to make it happen," he takes out a box of blue chalk out of her pocket, "It'll take days for us to finish the mage circle."

"You DICK!" Dementia suddenly snapped.

"There is ONE memory I wanted to erase," Aida winced.

"Oh...that one," her brothers realized.

"And that other one too," Nikolai adds in, "The one where he obliviously wore that leather pants with belts over his shirt after a mix-up at the laundry."

"As well as a few others we dislike." Shino replied.

"Shino, please, I don't think we can erase ALL the mistakes from your mind." Kaida replied.

"And I was drunk okay?!" Dementia snapped.

"Yeah, we need them to learn what we learned from our mistakes," Tetsuro reminds him.

"Fine," he groaned.

"That I will never forget," Yuriknov muttered, remembering seeing his father in the leather pants and belts over his shirt which scarred him a little.

"Maybe there's a faster way, like Joules and Volt," Spada said, "We, Sparktails, are pretty fast you know"

"Maybe." Leona pondered.

"Well I hope they are fast enough because I can't STAND nosy bloggers and whatsoevers trying to probe some answers out of us!" Metallo growled.

Illusion sighs in dismay, "I knew that my vision would show me that the gender-switched males will get pregnant. But at least it shows the town forgetting the issue at hand thanks to the spell that Leona talked about."

"I'm still upset with Miseria," Dementia frowned.

"I said I was sorry." she protested.

"Sorry isn't enough to some of us." the Hextail frowned.

"Let's just hope the spell is enough." Kandy spoke.

The Lightning Elemental cups his hands around his mouth, "Joules! Volt! Up and center!"

In an instant, two lightning bolts flashed, revealing the children of the Sparktails.

"What's the problem.....'mumsies'?" Volt joked with a wink.

He and his sister snickered as Spada and Spectra blushed in embarrassment.

"Kids!" Spada spoke.

"We...we need some assistance, mate." Spectra explained.

Leona shows them the blue chalk as Spectra explains, "The Hextails planned a city-sized mage circle to perform a spell to make everybody forget the bloody issue we're having! Including Rasty and Toffee's pregnancies and such!"

"How EXACTLY did it happen with the BDSM pants incident?" Shino awkwardly asked the Hextail twins.

"Uhhhh..." the two spoke with uneasiness.

Nikolai rolled her eyes, waving a hand while the other pulling out a scroll as she casts a mage circle on the parchment, forming a vision showing a family meeting in a mansion.

"Where is your husband?" Kirara in the vision asked the Auraboroses, "Don't tell me he has cold feet about this family dinner."

She smirked just as her henchmen and different-tailed siblings laughed jokingly.

The former male felt a bit humiliated.

"He-he will be here in a moment," past Natashya laughed nervously, "He's just getting ready after he got his clothes from the laundromat."

"Da, despite him being mopey after that little incident with the renewed cornball game," past Yuriknov chuckled uneasily, "He nearly kicked that guy who punched him that day."

The door to the dining room slams open as a drunken and grinning Dmitri enters the room, appearing to be wearing a black leather belt harness over his buttoned-up shirt and leather pants covered in leather belts.

The Hextails in the room have their jaws dropped wide open in shock.

"Oh.....my god!!" Aida gasped in utter horror.

"Did you switch someone's clothes!?" Past Natashya squeaked in utter horror.

The drunk Hextail only growled, "Oh you worry too much, I'm fine!"

The present lizard only covered his four eyes in embarrassment.

"Those are pants used for sexual bondage activities!" past Gustave protested, trying to force his drunken father out of the room, "And are you still drinking!? I thought you drink when you're upset!"

"Well I..." he hiccuped a bit, "I also drink for my victories sometimes."

"Father, we are having an important dinner with the Kyuubi Covenant!" Gustave whispered harshly, glancing at the foxy lizards briefly, "Come on! We are going to your room and get you into proper clothes!"

He was suddenly shoved away a bit by the drunken lizard, "Back off! I can handle this meeting just fine!"

"Kinky," Kirara mused at the sight of Dmitri's BDSM pants and belts.

"Honey, please." The wife spoke with uncertainty to her husband.

"Ah, shove off!!" He shouted, weakly pushing her away, "I'll just tell that slutty Kirara my stories of our victories and I'll get into my normal clothes!"

He reaches for his seat, only to bang his head on the table when he slips on the rug and flipped backwards.

He laughed stupidly after his fall as the Hextails stared awkwardly.

"Wow, he's fucked up when he's drunk," Shino laughed at the vision.

"Very!" Gustave groaned.

The past Dmitri continues to laugh dumbly as he gets up, stumbling a little because of his drunken state.

"I...I wanna know who played that silly prank on me so I can give him a wallop of a lifetime!" He hollered, getting up. Only to feel one of the belts pf the pants he wore caught onto a hook on the ground.

It was pulled off with briefs shown as the group gasped at his indecency.

"Please make it stop," Demencia whined, covering himself with his coat.

"Mmmm, damn, no wonder you're lucky." Kirara mused.

Leon fainted in embarrassment, the Ouroboros Hextails horrified of what happened.

"Just because you used to try to seduce him in the past, doesn't me you can humiliate us more," past Natashya whined in humiliation.

"Look at him, he's drunk!" Kirara protests, "And he seems to want to do anything."

"Damn right I do." he snapped, trying to reach for his pants.

"TURN IT OFF!!" Dementia snapped, blushing brightly.

The past Gustave quickly grabs his father and drags him out of the room.

"Sorry about this mess." he spoke while the father was pulled away, "I guess you can have the meeting without him."

"You stupid..." he prepared to speak before fainting in his son's arms.

The door was closed shut behind them.

"And there goes my childhood....again," past Aida whimpered in dismay.

"Hmm, so its NOT just his hot body that got you to marry him," Kirara mused, her nine tails swishing teasingly.

"Please," she said, trying to hide her face in shame.

Nikolai ends the vision with the embarrassed Dementia cowering in shame.

"Why did I drink so much that day?" He whispered in dismay.

"Look, let's just get this spell working and fast before it spreads outside Echo Creek." Miseria replied.

The two Sparktails nodded, each holding boxes of blue chalk, before they sprinted off in a speed of lightning, leaving a trail of sparks and electricity in their wake.

"It'll be done in a jiffy!" They hear Volt shouting in the distance.

"Damn, they work fast." Ren spoke.

"Of course Sparktails work fast." Spectra replied, "We're pretty quick."

In a minute, the two returned, with empty boxes of chalk in their hands.

"Done!" They chirped.

"Thank god!" Leona sighed with relief.

"Now get the spell ready before it's too late!" Diamond demanded.

"Right." They said, preparing to touch the circle mark.

They took a deep breath to relax their nerves before Yuriknov began to chant.

"Hecate, goddess of sorcery, make the mortals of this town forget the most darkest and most secretive information before it spreads like wildfire."

The mage circle glows a bright blue.

They watched as the circle flashed, then spread around the town.

After a moment, Rasticore only asked, "Did it work?"

"Let's ask," Miseria grabs a random passerby, "Hey! You remember something before that flash?"

"Uh...?" The guy answered, "No?"

"There's our answer." Miseria whispered.

"Finally," Rasticore sighed in full relief.

"We better make sure none of us utter that incident," Kandy advised.

"Yeah, and we may need to buy more blue chalk to make everybody forget again," Miseria nodded.

"AND keep Ponyhead from eavesdropping at the worst times." Toffee said, fixing his hair.

"I'll make sure no one eavesdrops on us again," Runo spoke out, cracking his knuckles with his pet growling in agreement.

"Da." Leona smirked as the pets growled in agreement.

***

"Hmmm, its been ages after you freed me from imprisonment in the Volcano of Boiling Acres in the Neverzone."

The figure smirked at the female dragon that bore the blood of Bahamut.

A last living relative of the former ruler of Septarsis, Seth.

"You took your time, though." she continued.

The sound of hooves is heard as a large centaur-like Hextail woman wearing a white soldier's uniform steps out of the shadows.

"It has been decades after Merlin banished me to the Phantom Zone," the woman said, her German accent heavy.

"Can't believe the Last Technomancer failed in reenacting war," she frowned.

"Blame those stupid children." the Hextail glared.

The dragon woman clenches her hands on her arms after she folded them across her chest, "Kougato was suppose to be mine when he chose that ignorant Frostfang, Hayame."

"And my dear little Seth is killed by the woman he loves," she growled.

"It was such a shame for what happened to Seth." the figure spoke, "He had exacted revenge after you gave him the information on how to enter the dragon territory."

The woman, revealing herself to be a Devilfang, frowned, "Shinigami.....are you sure with this alliance, we will defeat the ones who killed my beloved nephew?"

The dark figure chuckled as Lynx, Caruso and the corrupted Gao steps out of the shadows.

"The most deadliest of dragons and Septarians are still in lock up," he reminded.

"It wouldn't be so hard, my pretty, once we find the right places and see how well they're locked up." Caruso smirked while laughing a bit insanely.

"After all, after we gathered the infamous figures of the world, we will be unstoppable," Lynx licks his lips, "And I will savor the taste on Princess Kaida."

The female dragon smirked evilly, "Where can we find these 'infamous characters' you speak off?"

The figure hummed matter-of-factly, "How about we start with a woman who is in fact Seth's former lover?"

They looked surprised at what they heard.

"He had another lover?" Lynx asked.

"Yes," the figure nodded.

"She goes by the nickname of......the Black Shadow."

Lynx's eyes widened with surprise, "Oh...the Phagetail who went crazy when Seth chose Kinjiru and banished her to The Isle of the Lost of trying to sleep with him again. Clever idea, Shinigami."

"And do not forget a few of my allies during the World Wars," the centaur lizard chuckled.

"Cooooool." Caruso smirked.

The figure waves a finger, summoning a portal as they prepare themselves to depart to obtain the imprisoned.

"Let's give these 'saviors of a new world' an anniversary party they will never forget," the figure chuckled.

They departed into the portal that closes behind them.

Whatever plans they worked up, it will be something far worst than the undead and Solarian wars of the past.

End


	24. Wraiths of Earthni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story is set after Stories and Humiliation: Seth and Blitz become knights, joining the other knights, who are known as Wraiths, as they take on their first mission against the Hextails known as the Horsemen of the Apocalypse!

Star vs the Forces of Evil Present: Lizards and Dragons One Shots: Wraiths of Earthni

“I dub thee...Sirs Blitz and Seth, knights of Earthni!”

Two headbands with metal plates on them are presented to the kneeling Blitz and Seth, the Raptortails proudly taking them into their hands.

The royal family never expected the Raptortails, Blitz and Seth's birthdays to be in July 1st, which happens to be the day and starting of a new month when all of the eggs are laid by the former males.

As everything settling down with the couples returning to their original genders, Toffee figured it would be a good time for a king and queen to have knights.

Or in Phagetail culture, Wraiths.

"It's such an honor, Your Majesty," Blitz said with pride, tying the band over his head to form a bandanna that held his hair together.

“I can’t believe we’re knights now...or Wraths in our case.” Seth grinned

Although everyone cheered at this, one of them was upset.

"Something wrong?" Ripjaw asked a depressed Leona.

The former human's lips trembled as she thinks back on her trauma of Caruso and Lynx killing the knights and the others right before her, their heads sliced off by the crazed Snaketail.

"I wish I didn't get their attention!" She sobbed.

He patted her with sympathy

"If....If I have known they were serial killers, none of them would have been slaughtered," she sniffed, leaning into him, "It's my fault they're dead!"

"It's not your fault!" Ripjaw reminded seriously, "You just didn't know them."

She sniffed with the tears wiped from her eyes

“He’s right.” Marco behind her explains, “You shouldn’t blame yourself for what happened.”

"We didn't know they were demons from Hell," she sobbed.

All those who've been to the Neverzone can only do was comfort the traumatized woman.

"Wherever these guys are, they will be dealt with!" Star promised.

The Heart Elemental recalls the day when Marco and Miseria returned the headless bodies of the murdered to their families so they can grieve before putting the bodies to rest.

"Very sorry for your loss," she said to the grieving families of the dead knights that day.

“Yeah.” The others replied

Leona visited their graves with bouquets and would talk to their graves as if they were alive. But they knew she was paying respects to her fallen comrades.

"Look at all those guys who fought and trained hard to become Wraiths," Mariposa points out to a few non-Septarian monsters, humans and Septarians in line.

Blitz and Seth stepped back after putting their metal bands on, watching the other candidates getting knighted and given metal bands that bore symbols of their clans or virtues.

The crowd cheered and applauded, happy that the new knights have been made.

"Well, at least we could get ourselves acquainted," Seth smiled politely to the knighted Wraiths, "I'm Seth and this Blitz."

"Hey," the dark blue-black lizard greeted.

The new knights looked at the newcomers, the boys formerly known as the Raptormen.

"So you're the infamous Raptormen, huh?" One husky knight smirked.

They chuckled a bit, "Yes, but the humans later learn they mistook the Raptortails for cryptids."

"Ooooh," an androgynous male Metaltail hummed, cocking a hip in a questioning manner.

"Damn, that's shocking." A female knight replied.

"But now that we're knights," Seth grins, "We can look forward to doing real missions and such."

A chuckling Phagetail with silver scales and green hair steps forward, "Well, if you are up to your game that is. Considering you both are consorts of the king's daughter and niece."

"It's not the Victorian Age, Sullivan," a cheetah-like Hextail frowned.

"Yeah, we're not in the past." a Dragontail knight glared.

The Phagetail, Sullivan, just shrugged, flicking back his hair.

"We didn't get your names by the way," Blitz stated to the other knights except Sullivan.

"But I do notice that one of you is Xander's girlfriend after she turned into a lizard," Seth noticed.

"Uh my new name is kind of embarrassing." he spoke, rubbing his head.

"We don't mind," the cheetah-looking Hextail smiled, "I am called Cheetoh by the way. Get it?"

He points to his cheetah like spots, ears, tail and legs with a proud grin.

"You can call me Mira." The cat nearby smiled, "I use to be a performer of dancing...though one time it did lead to trouble with the Spiderbites."

"Huh? Okay," Seth nodded.

"I'm Koijiro," a stern-looking Ironfang with a samurai background bowed.

"Shura," the Dragontail knight spoke out.

A different Frostfang only bowed, "I am Kori."

"Tatsuya!" A warrior male pixie shouted, trying to fit the metal band onto himself.

"Arborick," a gnome spoke out.

"Lennon," a magic sword on the gnome's back said.

"Drago," an Emberfang rolled his eyes.

"Selene." a human knight said

"I am Roots," a tree-like Vinefang boomed before pointing at a small cute tiger on his back, "I am Roots."

"Forgive him, that's all he can say," the tiger said, "I go by the name of Striko."

"I am Roots," the Vinefang greeted the Raptortails with a friendly smile.

"Didn't you say that already?" one of them spoke before he was hushed.

"Ah, a speech defect, like Groot," Blitz nodded in understanding, "I understand why you repeat "I am Roots", Roots."

The dragon smiled, "I am Roots."

"I think he likes you, Blitz," the weretiger smirked.

"Silva," the feminine Metaltail flicked his white hair back.

"And I'm uh..." the former human spoke before groaning, "Susano, but people keep calling me Susie for some reason."

A few snickered as Xander's girlfriend, who was called Angela before she changed her name to Cyana because of her cyan scales, shushed them.

"And finally, I am Cyana," she smiled, waving at where Xander sat.

The two smiled to one another as they held hands.

"Wow." The Raptortails grinned

"This is so amazing, its almost like when Spiderman meets the new recruits in that Amazing Spiderman show we watched," Seth grinned with excitement.

Sullivan laughed a bit, "You can say that again. If you have the skills and worthiness to make King Toffee proud."

"Sullivan!" Toffee chided, glancing at the Phagetail.

He yelped, saluting to his king.

"Uh King Toffee..." He spoke nervously, "Uh w-what is your bidding sir?"

The Phagetail king gave him a warning glare, "I suggest you show respect to your fellow Wraiths, Sullivan. Just because your from a prestigious family, doesn't mean you are better than anyone. Understand?"

The silver Phagetail nodded, feeling ashamed for his pride.

"Now that all of you have become Wraiths, the kings' shadows that protects the innocent, I have a very important task for you all to accomplish as a team," he announced.

"We'll do whatever it takes, sir." Blitz grinned.

"Good." the king grinned.

The Hextail mafia leaders; the familiar faces of the Auraboroses, the nine-tailed Kirara, and two others consisting of a three headed Septarian whose other heads are dragons of red and blue and the other having a claw for a tail appeared on stage.

"There has been reports of magical activity wrecking havoc in Seoul," Dmitri announced, summoning a spell to reveal a vision of an attack in Korea, "We may have a rogue Hextail attack there and we need you all to either subdue them or ward them off of Korea."

"If nothing is done, who knows how bad Korea will be." Kirara explained.

One head only replied, "It'd be as bad as North Korea."

The Wraiths looked prepared, clutching their respective weapons as Kaida and Glacier walked up to their boyfriends, offering them something.

"For good luck," Kaida simply said, kissing Seth's cheek.

"Be safe." Glacier spoke, hugging Blitz.

"We'll make you all proud." He said.

They touched the necklace and bracelet they've given them. They were hand-made Japanese charms called omamoris and each have the Japanese symbols of 'Loyalty' and 'Duty' on them.

"We'll be safe," they hugged them before they began to rejoin the Wraiths.

Finally, the portal was opened up as the knights made their way, to prove themselves to their king and queen.

Once it closed, Kandy arriving only asked, "Do you think they'll be all right taking this?"

Toffee folded his arms, "I have read their profiles carefully and amazed at their skills. If they can learn to trust one another as a team, they can defeat any threat I sent them too. If not....they will be killed by their own pride."

"But what I do know is, Blitz and Seth are the most wisest of fighters when it comes to danger and dangerous foes."

"And besides, they had years of experience in the wild." Kaida said to her mom.

The three headed Hextail glanced with some seriousness to them.

"These Hextail attacks in Korea," the man, whose name is Sirius Thrice, began, "They remind me of a few Hextail leaders that were deemed dangerous alongside Evangelius Tottensein."

Natashya shuddered in fear, "The Four Horsemen."

"Who are....the Four Horsemen?" Glacier asked warily.

Dmitri only looked fearful upon hearing the name.

"Rest assure, I have full confidence they will succeed." he replied with a serious glance.

Kaida only smiled, "This is even more exciting than when Star and Marco got married after college years ago."

"Let alone hearing that Star and Meteora had more siblings after the Seth war." her cousin said.

"Whoever these Four Horsemen are, they will be ready," Kirara said with determination.

***

The portal opens in a wrecked city area of Seoul, the Wraiths stunned at the damage as the Raptortails shuddered, smelling the scent of danger around.

"Damn..." Sullivan spoke upon noticing the wreckage.

"There's been..." Seth sniffed, "scents of blood around this place."

"And sickness too," Blitz gagged.

There was an explosion on one building as an angry male voice is heard from where the explosion is.

"BLIGHT! YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE THAT PINEAPPLE SONG!!!" 

They looked up to see a red Hextail wearing Aztec-looking armor and what's surprising was that in place of hair, there was red fire forming a wild mane of hair on the lizard's head.

Cheetoh's eyes widened in fear, "The Horsemen of War, Inferno!"

Cyana looked fearful as she gulped.

"Don't blame me, hothead," a depressed-sounding male voice said from within the smoke, "Blame the guy who has that song for a ringtone."

Appearing out from the smoke was a deathly thin sickly green Hextail with long oily black hair and has what appears to be mosquitoes flying around him.

"Blight....," the cheetah-like Hextail gasped.

"I'm gonna guess those two represent war and pestilence," Striko gulped, Roots getting his giant gun ready.

"But where's conquest and death?" Cyana points out.

"Somewhere around here." Blitz spoke as he sniffed.

"Or out there." Seth replied.

The two Hextails representing the apocalypse looked down from where they stood.

"Looks like the king made a bunch of lambs for dinner," Inferno chuckled, his flame hair shrinking to show he's calming down.

"Great, more annoying people," Blight sighed, "Where the heck are Havoc and Skeleton?"

"Probably dealing the the jackasses out there." Inferno replied.

The two lizards hopped down, landing before the Wraiths.

"Hey, Cheetoh, do tell us how you know these guys?" Selene asked, visibly trembling in fear at the two lizards.

"How do you even know those two?" Sullivan frowned

The Hextail with them swished his tail with dread, "Way past the age of witch hunts, colonizations and Wolrd Wars, the Four Horsemen, that's what we call them and themselves for their resemblance to the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, destroyed many friends and foes alike to clear off the cause of evil of men."

"But they were too much after that, so Merlin, the Hextail tribe's chief, have them banished to the Phantom Realm alongside Evangelius Tottensein, the Demon Horse."

"So you're saying that when there's a huge battle or some evil oppression in a country," Seth guessed, "These four guys will appear and bring their own apocalypse to them?"

"Damn." A few spoke.

"Exactly." Cheetoh spoke.

"Tsk, at least ONE of you knows us," Inferno cursed with a frown.

"Its such a shame you have to come here and join the Koreans," Blight drawled, "After all.....I think Havoc and Skeleton are done with North Korea."

The knights gaped in horror of what he said as a portal appeared with two more Hextails coming out.

One Hextail, that represents conquest, was dangerously large and muscular with red slitted eyes all over his body, tail and hands. What makes him more terrifying is his cyclops eye when the wind blew away his bangs.

The other was a pale grey Hextail with flesh missing at most parts of his body, almost appearing like a Deadtail except that the eyehole where his left eye used to be has a green flame in it.

"Havoc and Skeleton....," Cheetoh gulped.

"Hmmm...hello Cheetoh." Skeleton glared.

The cheetah-like Hextail collapses on his knees, "You...you killed half of my family when Seth deemed us outcasts!"

The skeletal Hextail shrugged nonchalantly, "It's their punishment when one of the elders failed to resurrect Seth's wife."

"You destroyed the most evil country in the world," Tatsuya gulped, hiding inside Koijiro's hair, "You're SICK!!"

"Even if they're jerks, North Korea didn't deserve that!" Seth frowned.

"Hey, they brought the war on themselves," Havoc rolled his eyes.

"There are countless innocent people living there! Especially soldiers who are forced to listen to a tyrant!" Blitz snapped.

"So? They're all just the same when they brought in their own apocalypse," Blight said.

"An apocalypse YOU brought to them!" Kori shouted.

They glared angrily as Selene frowned, "You're not taking the rest of the world if you think you can get away with it!"

"Bah, who cares!?" Inferno scoffed, "If Shinigami and his posse had released us on the time when Solaria and Mina raged war on monster extinction, WE could have brought the apocalypse onto the Mewmans!"

"You're INSANE!" Silva snapped, bringing out his cattail whips.

"Perhaps we can find a way to the afterlife to destroy THEM to make sure they never reincarnate to take their secret revenge." he continued to the Wraiths.

"And crazy!" Selene snapped, "Mewmans don't like change and they're just ignorant at times, and yes Solaria and Mina are jerks and are homicidal enough to be eternally damned, but you DON'T kill them to the point of non existence!"

"That's what makes us the Four Horsemen," Skeleton shrugged, "Our job is to bring the apocalypse onto those who brought it upon themselves."

"I heard enough!" Striko hops off Roots back, poofing into his true form that is a tiger wearing green camo pants, and a red headband, snatching his gun off his Vinefang partner.

"It's a good day to die!!" He begins to fire at them with Vinefang shouting, "I....AM.....ROOOOOOTS!"

The two charged with the four unamused lizards glaring.

"Seriously?" The eyes on Havoc's body glowed before red beams shot out from them, nearly hitting the four.

"Then death it is," Skeleton summons a mage circle in his hand, casting out a spell that has streams of shadows shooting out.

The two noticed the attack about to head their way, quickly evading.

The tiger growled in anger to them.

"These guys are good," he reloaded his gun.

"I am Roots," Roots grunted, grabbing his partner to fly back.

"Guys! Don't get yourselves killed by these bozos!" Striko shouted to the other Wraiths.

Inferno's flame hair flared up, meaning he is fired up to fight, "This is going to be GOOD!!"

"I wouldn't mind taking care of these guys." Havoc grinned slyly.

Kori gritted her teeth when Inferno lunged at her, flames bursting out from his hands and feet.

She inhaled deeply and expelled ice out of her mouth. She hears him cry out, only to get slammed into a building.

"Now you made me REALLY mad!!" Inferno roared, ready to slam her with a fire fist.

Havoc roared, summoning teleportation mage circles around where his eyes are so he can fire his eye lasers all around the group who quickly evaded.

Most yelped as they evaded, Selene yelping as she was almost hit.

"I SEE YOU!!" Havoc reels in energy into his one eye, ready to obliterate the human when dust hit his multiple eyes, causing him to roar out in pain.

"Looks like I found a good use with this thing," Tatsuya smirked, holding his loosen giant metal headband.

"Man, that's so cool!" Seth grinned.

"Our turn! Let's show 'em what we're made of!" The tiger smirked to his Vinefang friend.

"I AM ROOTS!!" The dragon makes hand gestures and some martial art moves, causing the roots to sprout out of the ground and lunge at the other Hextails, the tiger riding on one root while shooting away, laughing with excitement.

Koijiro sees Kori about to be punched by Inferno. He quickly ate a bunch of metal from a wrecked car and flew straight to her as his scales turn into shiny metal before he slashes the Hextail with his sword.

He screamed in anger, the Hextail snapping, "You fucking asshole!!"

He blasts flames out of his mouth, astonishing him when he sees his flames bouncing off the Ironfang's metallic hide.

"What the-? You're an Ironfang!!" He was punched to the ground where a yowling Havoc is.

"That's damn right." He growled, "And your license to be a Horseman is going to expire."

The two collided Hextails growled in anger.

"You are PISSING ME OFF!!!" Inferno snapped, his flames bursting out of him in a wild inferno, almost looking like a demon from Hell with flames bursting out of him.

"Great, you made him mad," Blight sarcastically stated, summoning green mage circles that casts out immense swarms of mosquitoes and locusts at the other fighters.

"Locusts and mosquitoes?" Silva yelped in disgust, "Gross, gross, gross!!"

"Yeesh, even Seth and I, despite us savages, knew how to keep clean." Blitz replied.

The swarm hit them , making the feminine Metaltail yelp as he with the Raptortails try to swat them away.

"No wonder his name is Blight," Silva coughed in disgust, "He's disgusting!"

"Hey, even slime people and swamp monsters are disgusting too," Blight frowned, "Have you ever seen them bathe?"

He summons more swarms from the mage circles he summoned, making those who are skittish towards bugs to swat and avoid them in vain.

"Gross gross gross gross!" The disgusted Drago frowned.

"Can somebody do something with these bugs!?" Shura called out, spitting out locusts and mosquitoes that got into his mouth.

They hear a roar and saw Kori flying towards the swarm, breathing out ice that froze a dozen swarms.

"Disgusting fiend!" Koijiro tries to slash Blight, "You will not pester our allies!"

"Hey, where's Sullivan?" Seth noticed.

"Oh no, he's trying to fight the Horsemen of Death," Cheetoh quickly sprints to where the Phagetail is.

Skeleton only chuckled slyly to Sullivan.

"So you think you and your fools think of ending our reign?" Skeleton smirked, "Think again."

He forms green energy in his hands, forming a large scythe through his magic, nearly slicing the Phagetail fighting him.

"Wonder why a naive child like you would want to become a Wraith," The skeletal Hextail mocked, "Was it because of that Phagetail pride clouding your mind?"

"It was so we can stop and prevent people like you from ending our world!" He snapped.

"Oh, feisty words," he lifted his scythe, "Too bad an overconfident Phagetail of a prestigious clan is about to meet his maker."

Sullivan yelped, cowering as Skeleton was about to slash him in half.

There was a raptor screech and the Hextail was bashed into a wall.

The Raptortail bit his side as Blitz, in feral mode, growled in fury.

"Savage beast!" The Hextail grunted, only to yelp when his bones supporting his dominant left arm was taken by him.

"Give those back!" He shouted, chasing the feral Blitz.

Inferno roared beastly, guiding his flames of rage to a couple of passerbys that got his attention. Drago quickly shields them with his body, his fire immunity saving him from getting burnt.

"Tough." He glared, "But not tough enough!!"

This enrages Inferno more to the point he begins blasting the Emberfang with his flames.

"I'M GONNA MAKE CHARCOAL OUT OF YOU!!" he roared.

"Oh yeah, have some water and ice," Striko joked, switching his gun's bullet energy to water and ice pellets, before shooting the flaming Hextail.

The Hextail screeched in rage, struggling from the ice and waters that hit him.

The multi-eyed Hextail grunted, his eyes recovering from the pixie dust attack.

"Where is that little tick!?" His eyes wander the area until he spots the pixie Wraith trying to gather more dust.

"Oops, busted," he gulped.

"Now I gotcha..." he growled, going after her.

He yelped, lifting the giant sword meant for pixies to wield to defend himself but the giant Hextail representing conquest melts it with an eye beam.

"Here I thought pixies were suppose to smart and submissive towards much fiercer foes!" Havoc laughed tauntingly.

The pixie struggled before speaking, "You should watch out behind you, though."

He was confused by what he meant when his eyes on his back widened.

"I AM ROOTS!!!" the Vinefang roared, his fists over his head.

"Ooooh, shit!" He was smashed into the ground before he could react.

He was freed when that happened.

"Sorry, but we can't let you kill anymore." the pixie glared.

"I am Roots!" Roots spoke, grabbing the Hextail.

"You just said that," Havoc glared.

"I.....AM......ROOTS!!" He threw the white Hextail over the distance, him screaming, before he crashes into the flaming Inferno.

"FUCK!!" he screeched when Havoc crashed into him.

The two groaned before the Hextails were covered by the vines.

"I am Roots," the Vinefang grinned proudly, high-fiving his Weretiger partner.

"Now that's left is pestilence and death," Striko points out.

Blight, meanwhile, was furiously attacking Seth and his comrades, Selene trying to grab the Hextail by the tail.

"STAND STILL!" he shouts as he began using some sludge.

"Eww!" The human gagged at the sludge hitting her and a few, "What IS this stuff!?"

"Sludge of a swamp hydra," Blight said, "They say those hit by the sludge will begin seeing things."

She groaned, noticing her vision clouding herself.

"Unnnh...whaaaa?" she spoke wearily.

It was then she began noticing someone at where Blight was at, acting charming to her.

"Hey..." the figure in vision called out to her in a sexy tone, "you all right?"

"What the-?" She mumbled.

Seth, realizing that the sludge that hit him and the others causes hallucinations, quickly tries to wipe it off.

"Seth...," a familiar female voice calls out.

"Huh?" He spoke, "Is that...?"

He looked and was shocked at what he saw.

"Kaida?" He slowly approached the figure, holding her, "What are you doing here? It's dangerous."

Meanwhile, the feral Blitz struggled against Skeleton, the two playing a tug-o-war with his left arm bones when he glances to the side, seeing something that horrifies him.

"Oh no! Seth!" he realized before he was smacked by Skeleton.

The skeletal Hextail retrieves his bones, adjusting it and flexing it to see if its functioning before summoning his scythe.

"I have enough of this game, wild boy," he growled, his flame eye flaring bright.

He got on all fours, glancing at the hallucinating knights and back at Skeleton, conflicted on what to do.

"No...no..." he spoke with fear.

Before he gets his head cut off by the Horsemen of Death, a yellow streak kicked him to the ground.

"This is for my family!" Cheetoh growled, roaring like a cheetah before using his magic to make his kicks faster and stronger.

Skeleton was bashed by Cheetoh, amazing Blitz before the growling lizard spoke, "Get to the others! I'll deal with Skeleton!"

He nodded, sprinting to the others with his raptor speed.

"Seth! That's not Kaida!!" He shouted to the hallucinating Seth.

Seth turned, trying to see his comrade approaching him.

"What's that?" he asked.

"That isn't Kaida!" Blitz shouts.

The sludge golem was about to devour the hallucinating Seth until it was slashed down by Blitz using his sickle toes.

"Snap out of it!" He slapped his face, snapping him out and wiping the sludge off with a ripped cloth.

He groaned a bit as he continued, "You almost got killed by that sludge golem!"

"Sludge golem?" Seth shook his head, his vision clearing.

"Yeah, and its going to happen to them too!" He points to the numerous sludge golems around them with Blight's looking ready to slit Kori's throat by turning his arm into a mantis' claw through magic.

"Grrr...you're dead!" Seth screeched as he slashed the sludge golems nearby with Blitz darting to Blight.

He screeched like a raptor, pouncing onto Blight just before he was inches from slicing Kori's throat open.

"Get off me!" Blight screeched, trying to hit him.

"No." he growled.

The golems wailed before melting away by Seth's slashes, the knights recovering from the hallucinations.

"You guys were hallucinating," he explains to them.

"Ow..." A few groaned.

"U thanks." the tiger smiled.

As Blight was strapped down, Skeleton approached the group.

"You think you can take down DEATH!!?" He roared, summoning his best spell he could use until a yellow streak bashed him down, making his skeletal structure collapse.

"Dammit!" He cursed.

"This calls for a retreat man!" Blight said.

They began to wave their hands as four mage circles appeared. Galloping out of the circles were four horses representing the four signs of the Apocalypse.

The foes, freeing themselves, got on as the villainous Hextails glared at the Wraiths.

"You may have won this round, but consider our next encounter to not be so lucky." Skeleton glared.

"You haven't seen the last of us!" Inferno vowed, "HIYAH!!"

The flaming horse neighed, galloping forward with the rest following as a portal appears through magic.

"Hey! Stop!!" The three speeding Septarians charged but were not fast enough to reach the portals.

The portals finally closed with Cheetoh glaring, "Dammit!"

"Augh! They got away!" Blitz cursed.

Seth, however, was worried when he thinks back on their encounter. Who is this Shinigami? Does he have something to do with Caruso and Lynx invading the Neverzone and this Evangelius person tricking Amber the Technomancer to create a game that made everyone neglectful?

"But we do have some new information..." he pondered.

***

"Shini...gami?" 

The cup in Kuromi's hand fell when she heard the dreadful name.

Her grandfather, the very monster who made her life a living hell,....was alive.

"Oh no..." her mother spoke with fear.

"So thats how Caruso and Lynx got themselves free," Kandy suspected.

"Alongside Evangelius," Kirara frowned.

"This is terrible!" Kuromi spoke.

"Yes...this is perplexing." Toffee pondered.

The knights look worrisome of this revealed monster behind the release of the worlds' worst villains.

This Shinigami....might be worst than Seth of Septarsis.

"He must be gathering a huge army." Tetsuro replied.

"This is bad, this is real bad!" Selene spoke with fear.

"At least South Korea's safe again...I hope." Blitz explained.

"Worst of all, we don't even KNOW when Shinigami or the army building up will attack." Seth said, "It could be weeks, it could be years, who knows!"

"He has to be stopped! Unless we find out his true plans!" Kuromi shivered in fear, "Because he failed on making me his prodigy after my father sacrificed himself to stop him!"

"Kuromi....," Sasuke said with worry.

"Don't worry, Kuromi." Kaida smiled, "We'll find a way to figure out those jerks' plans."

"Yeah, we have to prepare ourselves for the worst," Tetsuro promised.

She hoped they will.

***

"The Wraiths were really good despite being knighted early," Inferno reported with a grumble.

The Hextails were bowing to their master, sitting on the throne as he glared with anger, frowning a bit.

"I see..." their master spoke sternly.

"You failed on making your granddaughter your prodigy after your son backstabbed you in the back," Havoc began, "What do you want us to do, Shinigami?"

"Something the gods offered the ones who defeated my nephew and Fangore," the Devilfang woman, whose name is Darthwing, smirked.

"Yes, the ones who bore their marks," a dark-colored Phagetail woman smirked.

"Yes?" they spoke with concern.

Where were they going with this?

"I believe that by harnessing those who are chosen by the Gods of Septarsis in different dimensions will allow me the powers to alter dimensions, time and space," Shinigami plotted, "There are many of those four. But what they will never know is that their comrades' children will be given a mark by the gods' of their tribes."

"Oh yeah, Dragoth, Ruc and Gairyu were the only three that blessed the mortals," Blight realized.

"Interesting." Skeleton pondered.

"So that leaves Suspira, Gale, Howl, Ferno, Herakles, Hutan and May Kamandag," Caruso grinned, hoping childishly.

"Wonder who will they bestow their Mewberty powers on?"

"Who knows." Lynx shrugged, "But we can only hope some of our soldiers will find AND take them for our OWN cause."

"And until the time comes, we will find those that will join our cause and be given marks to OUR god." Shinigami continued, "The Mark of Ghidorahs, the Dragon God of Hell, true creator of the Solarian curse."

The Septarians looked fascinated, "So Solaria worships a monster god?" Lynx chuckled darkly, "She betrayed her species by worshiping him."

Caruso only spoke with a slight sing-songy voice, wagging his finger, "Irony!"

"That was why Fangore used her and her Solarians," the Phagetail woman, whose name is Faustia, "he KNEW she was worshiping Ghidorah."

"Without her followers knowing about it," she chuckled.

After a moment, Shinigami only replied, "There is one last thing...they will now know who we will be and will try to figure our plans...so we must be cautious when recruiting soldiers."

Darthwing only glared, "And how will we do that?"

He smirked, "I met a lot of villains in different dimensions that alternates to Earthni. They will help us out with it and also....I have my Corruptors of course."

He gestures a hand to the corrupted elves and monsters, the corrupted Gao at the lead.

Gao bowed as he continued, "And besides, it may take time, but we will have all the time we need."

The villains look eager by this plan of his as the villain, who reveals himself to be a black Devilfang that is half the size of a bog monster with glowing green eyes,claws,wing flaps and toe claws and wearing a ruined black cloth kilt, smirks devilishly.

Their plan will be put to the test for those who will be chosen by the other gods and those that have been chosen.

And this plan would be their success, even if others have to suffer for it.

But that...is another tale for another time.

End


	25. Visions and Dino Voice Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story set after Wraiths of Earthni: After an accident that causes the pets to speak human tongue happens, the children and adults each take a tour in the Plains of Time where they learn some things with a couple of incidents having the oldest of the Disastorvaynes and the royal Septarians taking their own involvements. Including some things from the pasts of Miseria, Kandy, Toffee, and Rasticore.

A/N: Story is set after Wraiths of Earthni.

Star vs the Forces of Evil Present: Lizards and Dragons One Shots: Visions and Dino Voice

“Shinigami!?” Kougato spoke with worry

The Frostfang grandfather had heard from the success of the king and queen’s new knight squad about what they had learned in the labs. And the theories that they had figured from the adults

"He's alive!?" Ryo gasped in utter horror.

"And he's the reason the worst criminals in Septarian history are out," Ronin reported.

The pets looked worried as well

“I have a bad feeling that they’re gathering together for something far worse than what my dad and Fangore did.” Kandy spoke with fear

The frill lizard frowns a bit, “It’s worse than Heinous I bet!”

The mention of Heinous made Miseria and Umbra growl with anger.

"We already talked about this," he sighed in exasperation.

It was a moment later that Ren and Shino join the growling.

“Who is Heinous?” Ichigo, not knowing what they were growling about asked

“A slut who hates Marco.” Miseria growls 

It was then they heard Meteora hissing upon Marco’s name

"Go HISS yourself!" Shino snarled.

She argues back by flipping two birds at him.

“Jerk!” She snapped To the half monster 

“Why are you all like this?!” Octavius spoke as the mature ones separated Ren and Meteora away

“No clue but it happened when we met one another.” Shino explains

"Those half-shark twits makes me more angrier when I'm around Marco," Meteora scowled.

"And I have a strange feeling she did horrible things to Dad," Ren scowled back.

Rasticore sighed tiredly, "Its making me think back on their days in middle school."

He shows them a picture he took out from his pocket, showing Miseria choking a ten-year-old Meteora while she is getting choked by a furious Eclipsa from behind.

The dragons looked a bit stunned with Kandy sighing in embarrassment

“Uh...hey how about a trip to the Plains of Time for you guys?” Ryo said awkwardly, “Maybe find the source and origin of why it happened?”

“Seems the choke thing really DOES run in the family.” Drake groaned

"I found out it came from my own brother," Miseria sighed.

"Hey," Runo said, slightly offended.

Mariposa face palmed with agony as Tetsuro replies, “Perhaps we might take up on the offer after all.”

“Star and her friends and husband can lead us if you wanna.” Kaida said to her parents

“Just don’t get lost.” Rasticore replied

The half monster and two Rippletails death glared at one another as the sound of a portal opening is heard.

"I could at least see how my parents first met," Druaga suggested, "And Rocky learning something about his parents too."

“We’ll pick them up and see the timelines.” Tetsuro spoke as he continued, “and try not to actually go IN any timelines.”

The offspring finally depart with Kaida saying, “watch our pets while we’re away!”

The pets nodded as their owners vanish off into the portal. It wouldn't be hard looking after the new batch like when they raised the older kids in the past.

“By the way,” Ken asked, “what’s that burning smell?”

Toffee, upon realizing, turned to the chemicals bubbling with some burn smoke under the small flames

"Oh crap!" He yelped in horror.

The pets realized with worry as Rasticore shouts, “Duck!”

Most ducked with the pets and big pets peeking glancing in confusion before the chemicals began to blow up, covering the room

Most coughed from the smoke, the others who recovered first checking the infants for any damage.

"Anybody okay?" A big voice called out.

All heads shifted around the room in panic.

"Who said that!?" Ronin shouted in alarm.

“Toffee! Everyone! You okay?” A voice familiar yet unfamiliar to most spoke

“Hmm?” The king realizing who it was spoke, “Is that...?”

The red raptor hacks out a bit of smoke before he did something shocking to everyone in the room.

He spoke.

"What the FUCK was in that stuff!?"

Each looked shock as Lilith replied, “You can speak human!?” Before she realized she was doing the same

The purple raptor covers her mouth quickly with a shocked squawk.

"Are the little ones hurt?" A wise female voice belonging to Umbra called out.

They were more surprised as Miseria asked, “You can speak now?”

“You can!?” The new voices coming out of the pets spoke as they realized

"Holy crap, Natsu, you can talk?" The familiar big voice was heard from Laxus.

"They can talk....," Kougato breathed in awe and shock.

“Wow...and not just in the spirit world anymore.” Lilith smiled

“This....this is shocking.” Priscilla spoke

“No kidding.” Chase smirked with a few surprised

“Chase....” Kandy spoke, “So you can speak.”

He nuzzles his owner, replying, “I guess we can.”

"What potion were you making, Toffee?" Drake asked the Phagetail as the pets checked on the babies.

"It was suppose to be a calming potion for those that have traumas when they're too hyper and hysterical." Toffee glanced, "Apparently, while we were speaking, I didn't notice the wrong ingredients I used."

"Hey, it's okay." Belphlagor said to his master, "Most get lost in conversations."

"It may get some getting used to now we can talk like the humans and non-humans," Korihana spoke out.

"This is so surprising, Mom," Kagero said to his mother.

"Yeah, I never spoke human before." The enhanced T-Rex said to his comrades.

"I don't know how Tetsuro and the others will handle it, though." Anubis said with concern.

"Uuuuh, I'm sure they'll handle it just fine." Zeus only spoke.

"I bet some of the kids may faint," Knifejack points out.

"I agree with Knifejack," Runo nodded at his shark-tiger chimera.

"There are so many things we wanna tell you now that we can talk," Nightraid stated.

"One of them involves that time we use to babysit the masters as babies." Deathlok replied.

"Wait...what happened exactly?" Rasticore asked.

The pets looked away with sheepish smiles.

"They....they crawled out of the house and ended up in the construction site," Lucifer confessed softly.

"What!?" They shouted in shock

"Deathlok caught a robber sneaking into the house and we were making sure he is sent to the police station!" Umbra confessed, trying to speak out a reason in it.

"But none of them got hurt!" Chase joined in.

"And the bruises hurt." The raptor of gluttony groaned.

"That explains the bruises." Kandy realized.

The pets groaned a bit before Belphegor spoke out.

"I have something to say too," he began, "Remember when Toffee possessed my body after Ludo 'killed' him?"

The others realized as the grandfather of Kandy's spoke, "Of course...the flashes from what Miseria gave us gave that information...why?"

The black raptor taps his sickle toes nervously, "When Toffee pushed us into the Plains of Time before he died twice, I felt a weird sensation like something hit me until I realized it was your soul, Toffee."

He looked down, "It felt freaky when you possessed me for 2 weeks."

"Belphegor..." Kandy said with concern.

He meekly looks away, "I wanna say I'm sorry for making you feral after you left my body. And when you left my body after Dragoth revived your body, it felt like a bit of myself was ripped away and absorbed into you. So that explains how you activated your raptor id."

"I see..." Toffee replied.

Belphegor sighed but was comforted by his siblings.

"It's okay. I mean it would have been awkward for me to have been a raptor temporarily too," Kandy said meekly

"Yeah." A few spoke.

"Besides," Lillith spoke to the queen, "You would have had some raptor in you alongside that dragon fury your id revealed to us."

"Yeah, and being feral has some good benefits," she agreed.

They stayed silent in the room for a while until Kylo, the allosaurus, speaks out.

"I saw Duncan and his son with their babies in the park on our way here."

"They're still awkward around their new wives, aren't they?" Anya asked.

The dino snickered, "Although they are proud to have Snaketail stepchildren, they're STILL in denial when it comes to people noticing them."

"That's karma if you ask me," Kylo laughed.

"Huge karma." the Snaketail mused.

The allosaurus continues to laugh as a few sighed in annoyance.

"But at least you're happy with your new baby," Lilith said to Anya and Cypress, "Which...well...."

"Yeah..." Cypress frowned a bit, "We know."

"But I was curious though....," Zeus tapped his chin, "What kind of pets did those funny accent lizards have?"

"You mean the Auraboroses?" Anubis points out, recalling that event they saw when they were younger.

"Yeah, those things." Zeus nodded.

"Hmmm, I couldn't tell," the Indoraptor pondered, "It has to be small enough to fit into the house and strong enough to send that funny man into the wall."

"I'm gonna go with invisibility-enhanced," Natsu assumed.

"Or they have a giant pet chameleon chimera or something," his brother Laxus butts in.

"That'd be something, huh?" Miseria mused.

"Anyway, now that we learned a few things from our pets now that they can talk for a while, how about we check out the Plains of Time to see how the New Zealand Rippletails lived with their husbands and wives from different tribes?" Splasherine suggested.

"Hmmm, it'll be like how I showed the Frostfangs and the kids by using my Dragon Up powers," Miseria hummed, "That's sounds intriguing but we have to give space for the kids if you know what I mean."

"That is true." Kandy nodded.

"Yeah." A few agreed.

"They need their privacy after all." Runo agreed.

"I just hope that Meteora finally learns the truth since she's mature and will stop with her Marco hate...let alone you guys hating her past life to move on with her current life." Kandy replied.

They were, however, still a bit curious on the events.

***

"Wow, so far, we saw the many visions of our parents and friends' adventures." Mariposa asked.

The former children with the former Mewmans and friends had finished watching what was Star and Marco's adventures from their perspective, though Shino did feel like having some complaints.

Meteora, however, was worried from watching the past life of her life as Heinous.

"It felt like watching stuff from a TV show, but with a lot of stuff cut out, including our moms." Ren frowned.

"It's also like if the girl who was nicknamed Starfan13 made this show!" Seth spoke.

"Wait....," Shino halts his sister at something. Something that triggered his anger.

"What...is this!?" She glared at the vision as the others went off.

They could not believe on what they're seeing. A woman, the very same woman that they saw the first time in the vision when she recruited their father after saving her from Caruso, was.....

"Is she babying our father WHEN he was just a hand!?" Shino death glared.

"Is that...?" Meteora spoke, looking oddly at the hand.

"Seriously, what's the other thing you don't like, Heinous?" the robot cyclops asked.

"None of your damn business!" Heinous snapped.

She then turned back to the hand, trying to feed some swampy soup to the hand.

"It's okay, you'll be better in my care." she spoke in a baby tone.

The hand shuddered a bit.

The Rippletail children's eyes twitched with anger.

"I'm going to destroy her," he growled, trying to locate a portal that will lead him to the past WAY before she met their father.

"Shino, no!" Ren spoke with worry.

"What!?" Is she suppose to be me!?" Meteora asked.

She looked at the hand twitching in fear as her past self cradled the hand tenderly, much to Meteora's disgust.

"She can't do that to our father!" He snapped, "Only OUR mother does that!"

"Plus, I'm just going to screw with her and warn her that's all. What could possibly happen?"

"Shino, no!" the fearful Star and Marco shouted.

"Shino! As much as I hate you, you can't interfere with time!" Meteora yelled.

"Too late!" He stops before a portal showing the time Star and Marco broke into St. Olga to save Ponyhead.

"Like I said, I'm just giving her a reminder and screw with her a little."

He glared at where Heinous was using chemicals to indicate where Star and Marco were hiding with the bobby pin tested.

"Stop!" Many shouted as Shino entered.

***

The Mewman glared at the green liquid, looking at the book where the color symbol indicated where the object once was. She had her school overrun by rebels and she now knew where to find them.

"Hmm, I will find the rebel-rousers responsible for this and annihilate them!" Heinous spoke before grinning, "Annihilate...that's the verb I've been looking for!"

Afterward, she chuckled, looking at the liquid, "Strange though, I don't remember my henchmen taking someone from Earth."

As she said that, Shino, hidden in the shadows, came out of the time portal, glaring angrily to Heinous.

"Hey, Heinous, I got a little diddy for you!" He calls out.

She jumped by his sudden appearance, "What the!? Who are you!?"

"Me? I'll tell you who I am," he sneered, "I'm the guy whose going to ruin your life!"

He takes out a can of silly string he saved for a celebration out of his pocket, spraying her.

As she yelped from the spray, he began to sing a short diddy that made her glare at him.

"I'm gonna ruin your life," he sang, mockingly, "And you will never meet our dad."

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!"

She furiously tossed the book to where Shino ducked down, the hidden lizard chuckling.

Without warning, the woman charged towards him and began to choke him. Thankfully, when she slammed him into the wall, a helmet fell onto his head, providing him a cover to prevent Heinous from figuring out who he is.

"How dare you have the balls to insult me!" She snapped.

"Oh that's funny!" He choked chuckled under the helmet, "I thought a refined lady like you wasn't suppose to be so vulgar."

This causes her to choke him more, "I have my reasons and rules!"

"Hey, get off my brother!!" 

The woman was suddenly choked by Ren who wore a ninja mask to conceal her identity.

The lizard boy was released as he frowned.

"You little!" she choked from Ren's grip, "You're part of the rebellion, aren't you?! Destroying my sanctuary!"

"Well I got news for you!" Ren growled, "School's been cancelled."

She threw her into the wall, causing a shelf to topple some stuff over her to give them time to make a run for the opened time portal outside.

Shino, halting, shouted at the recovering woman.

"STAY AWAY FROM OUR DAD'S BUTT!"

And he leapt in with his sister and the portal closes just before Heinous looked out.

When it was closed, the woman slowly got up, looking peeved as she spoke angrily.

"That...that HAD to be Princess Marco...that princess who's actually a boy!!" she snapped as her cyclops arrived.

"Miss Heinous!" he panted, "We...we have to leave! The school is getting out of hand!"

As she gets dragged, she yelled to where Ren and Shino left with vendetta, "I don't know who you are, but I WILL do something to your father! Whoever he is!"

"Is that necessary?" Gemini sighed.

"Shut up."

***

"Shino, what the HELL were you THINKING!?"

The others were angry at what Shino had done.

"You nearly caused a time paradox!" Marco shouted in anger.

"At least we were wearing masks!" Shino protested, removing the helmet he got from that timeline.

"But still...whatever the hell you did may cause something to make Heinous meet Dad!" Ren glared.

"That's bullshit! Heinous met dad when he just lost the arm and eye a a few day after Toffee lost his finger and years BEFORE the St. Olga incident." he growled.

"Actually..." Tetsuro spoke with concern, "The timeline...from when we saw from the waters your mother provided?"

"Yeah?" he frowned to his dragon friend.

"What about it, Tets?"

He didn't like where this is going.

"The timeline we saw was actually a day after the St. Olga rebellion." he stated, "Your father had to lie it was years ago to ensure your mother wouldn't have been suspicious AND to protect you and your family. Especially considering the vision the other day felt...off when he said it was a few days after dad lost his finger."

The Disastorvayne kids were horrified to learn the truth. And angry as well.

But they're not the only ones angry with this reveal from furthest part of the Plains of Time.

"That fucking...that fucking liar!" she growled from far away, hearing what Tetsuro stated.

To their confusion, they hear loud choking sounds from the other part off the Plains with furious growling.

"Get your hands off me, Miseria!" A male voice choked.

"How could you lie to us like that!?" A woman roared.

"It can't be..." the siblings spoke, heading to where they heard the noise.

"Hey, isn't that your parents?" Mariposa spoke out.

True, among the familiar dragons and lizards was Miseria angrily choking the life out of Rasticore.

"HOW COULD YOU FUCKING LIE!?" she snapped in tears.

"I don't want to upset you so I lied!" He choked.

"You know what that fucking cougar did to you!" Miseria angrily spoke, "I thought you cared!"

"I did care for you!" He protested before Runo and the sisters separates them.

"Stop!" a few shouted as they were separated.

"I can't believe you'd do this..." she spoke.

"It...it's just that..." Rasticore spoke with uneasiness, "You would have gone and killed Meteora and left her family and loved ones heartbroken upon the truth."

She was stunned by his truth of why he lied.

"You were afraid I would kill Meteora?" She frowned in surprise, "I'm not the kind of person who goes out and kills people. I'm not a murderer!"

"And besides..." Miseria continued, "Just because I'm pissed off at Heinous and she's the reason you got blown up twice, and I know it's the card's fault on the first but her sending you to kill Star and Marco was still her responsibility, that DOESN'T mean I want her truly dead at this point."

"But you were have that possessive yandere streak!" He points out.

"Just because I have a yandere streak, doesn't mean I really wanna kill people," she huffed in annoyance.

"But didn't you scare the hell out of everyone when you first became an Assassin's Guild member with those severed heads?" Kandy tried to point out.

"SHHH!" she hushed the queen.

"You did that?" Runo laughed proudly, "I told you those Assassins' Guild members are too soft to be called ruthless assassins."

"Your brother has a point," Coral replied a bit.

"Bah, at least those nimrods know what it is to be a true assassin," Miseria proudly stated, "I should show them Hitman and Hitman: Agent 47. THOSE are good assassin movies."

"Yeah, if they can handle the sight of killing people ruthlessly," Runo chuckled.

"Still, Rast..." Miseria continued, "Of course I wouldn't kill Meteora. She's learning. And hopefully, the Heinous hating Marco in her finally stops upon reaching maturity."

"That is....if the kids can stop hating her of course."

"You sure about that?" Kandy asked with worry.

"I don't know." she confessed, none of them noticing the kids listening in on the conversation.

As she said that, Meteora only quietly spoke to Mariposa, "So the reason why I hate Marco is because of that Heinous woman who hates her?"

"Yeah," Kaida nodded uneasily, "And you are actually Heinous who just got reborned."

The Darkness Elemental prodigy looked down briefly, "That explains why I felt like I remembered choking Shino and getting choked by Ren as well as remembering seeing Miseria about to die and getting my ass handed by her and a shark goddess."

"Some things....are just left to the past," Rombulus wisely nodded.

The other former Commission members nodded as well.

"He's right." Hekapoo smiled, "You're not Heinous and you won't be ever again."

"But I still hate you, Hekapoo," Ren points out.

It was then they noticed one another with Star speaking, "Guess you guys wanted to check the timelines too, huh?"

"We did." Romulus and Rhombulus spoke.

As they were busy talking to each other, Blitz and Seth saw a portal showing them as babies crying in the woods as some raptors approached them.

"That...it can't be..." Seth spoke with surprise.

"It's....us," Blitz whispered.

The raptor finished devouring the Solarian before turning to where the babies cried, the bodies of their real parents lying dead.

"And is that...?" Seth spoke while pointing to the bodies, "Are those our real parents?"

"Yeah..." Blitz nodded sadly.

The raptor pack surround the babies, chittering in sadness that the boys' parents were killed by the Solarian they devoured.

A female steps up, leaning down and reaching a claw out. Slowly, the babies notices her and began to reach out for her.

They babbled as the mother looked at the two, slowly scooping them up with concern.

They needed a mother and a family to survive.

The raptors coughed, announcing that the boys will be in their care and will be accepted as one of their own.

"That's how we got raised by them," Seth said before the scene changes to a female Raptortail with brown scales and blue hair tending to a garden in the woods.

"Its Khuda," Blitz recognized the woman.

"She looks so proud." Seth smiled.

The raptor glanced at at the raptors arriving to them, holding the babies as she spoke, "Oh dear...where did you find them?"

One raptor chittered to her as she looked seriously.

"I see....," she gently took the babies from the raptor's arms, "Don't worry, they will be taken care off. I promise."

The babies only cooed as she smiled, "I think I know the appropriate names for you two...Blitz...and Seth."

They looked teary upon watching the scene of the baby lizards hugging her.

"I miss her," Blitz sobbed.

"I know, but I'm glad the raptors who found us killed that Solarian a day after the worlds cleaved," Seth nodded.

The scene changes to a normal-formed Solarian screaming in agony by the raptors ripping him apart as the boys, being four-years-old, cried at where a dying Khuda is.

"Boys..." she wearily spoke, "You...you have to be strong."

The two held her hand with worry.

"I know...I know you two are going to be strong," she whispered, "And if you meet people who care about you and in return.....protect them with your life."

Finally, she lied still, the boys in tears.

"Khuda..." they spoke with fear.

The raptors who found them looked down and chittered in sadness that the woman who raised as their mother is gone.

However, the alpha female had a plan in her mind and decided to do something.

They are going to raise them as their own.

She screeched at the boys, catching their attention.

The younger boys slowly looked one last time to the body before following the raptors.

Kaida, watching that part, spoke with concern, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Seth held her close, "Thank you. At least Khuda is happy that we're doing what she promised us to do."

"Yeah, and thank you for saving us from our feral sides," Blitz smiled.

"You're welcome boys." Glacier smiled.

They hugged a bit before Kaida noticed something.

"What is it?" The human kids asked her.

Kaida looked at the vision portal where the rebellion where the familiar rebellion with her past father and past Rasticore were at.

"Huh? What's this?" She looked closer. She nearly screamed when her father's raptors suddenly appeared screeching when her past father steps out of the tent, the raptors following.

"Damn, that's scary!" Tetsuro replied.

"Hey guys!" They heard their past mother call out with joy as the raptors nuzzle her.

They looked at the smiling younger Kandy approaching, her in the beautiful princess dress.

Lillith smiled in the past as she was nuzzled by the princess.

"She's pretty." Kaida smiled.

"Kandy, what are you doing? This is the time you tell your father on who will be your betrothed," past Toffee, who wore a red jacket with spikes on the shoulders and has longer hair, chided as he approaches.

"I'm just going to fetch you that's all," she answered, "What have you been doing?"

"I'm planning an initiation." he replied, "Rasticore's reluctant to join because he says he doesn't want to lose any limbs."

"But you regenerate anyway." the princess pointed out, oblivious to what it was truly about.

"He must join. He's been raised by the Metaltails and had some hardcore things, from what I heard, done to him. Being blown up four times and still coming on top in his case."

"And getting stuck in the ground by his adoptive sister and it needed six men to pull him out."

She giggled at that part, "I'm sorry. But it sounds so funny."

She then glanced away a bit before she says something that she kept as a secret for a long time.

"Wanna know something? When I was really little, I was bullied by the kids when Magmakith showed up," she rubs her arms, unsure of what she witnessed when she was younger, "I thought he was going to terrorize me like how my father did with me and my mother. But then....he....just left me alone."

"Almost like he sensed some greater good and potential in me."

Toffee was surprised of what the T-Rex did in her story.

Magmakith, Seth's dinosaur, showed respect for her on that day she first met him

"That explains why he doesn't harm you." Toffee replied.

"Besides, this game of rebellion does sound like fun." Kandy smiled, "I wonder if I can join."

"Um...listen, Kanashimi, I..." he tried to protest.

"Agito, please! I wanna see what you're so against." Kandy said.

He looked at the eagerness in her eyes, then sighed.

"Very well...I'll show you...after you choose your suitor." he calmly said.

She smiled with joy and eagerness. But unbeknownst to them, a pair of cyan eyes peered out of the shadows of a statue.

Lilith, sensing some dark presence is watching her master, turned to where it is. But it was gone.

She knew that she had to alert Toffee before anything goes bad for him.

"Agito?" Tetsuro spoke out in surprise.

"Dad's real name is Agito?!" Kaida replied in surprise.

"That's a neat name," Blitz chuckled.

They continue to watch the vision that shows the teenage Toffee heading to where the meeting is until somebody knocked him out.

"Lynx!?" Glacier gasped in horror.

The cat-horned lizard sneered at the bleeding Toffee before he began to drag him someplace else. However, he failed to notice an eyewitness and soon-to-be rescuer witnessing his plans.

The past Lilith darted away, heading to find some help.

As the vision played, another vision portal played the same scene as the pets with their masters watched.

"That must be where I followed Lynx," Lilith whispered in recognition.

The dark blue Dragontail grunted, tying the unconscious Toffee onto a table he used to torture his victims. By the time he woke up, he instantly growled.

"Lynx!? What is the meaning of this!?" He roared, struggling in his restraints.

"I saw you and that princess together." He glared, "And let me be clear...she's MINE! And I'll make sure of it!"

He grabs a spiked whip from where he hung his torture tools. The Phagetail's eyes widened in fear and he immediately shuts them when Lynx raises the whip high.

But before he could whip him, there was a hissing sound coming from behind him.

He instantly recognized the sound before he glared, "Clever girl."

She screeched, attacking Lynx frantically.

The Dragontail screamed from the raptor's attack, his whip discarded. As Toffee struggles in his bonds, Lucifer arrived with a squawk, biting the leather straps off with Akuma offering him a spiked club.

"Hey, Lynx," he called out.

He turned as Toffee smashed him with the mace.

"Dang, serves him right," Kaida winced, watching the past Toffee discarding the bloody mace and leaving the torture room with his raptors, Lynx still unconscious on the floor.

"I'll just tell them that you all saved me from Lynx," he tells his raptors, in case the rebels asked why was he late.

Finally, once he departed, he snapped his fingers, the raptors attacked and mauled the screaming lizard.

"MY FACE!" he shouted, "MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

The kids' eyes widened in shock of what he just did before the vision changes to the ceremony. A ceremony where their mother will pick her betrothed among the three.

"Your dad's pretty ruthless with his raptors," Shino points out, referring to Toffee commanding his raptors to maul and attack.

"I know that," Tetsuro said.

"Toffee, stop complaining about that jackass that attacked you and Kandy," past Anya whispered harshly at the moping Toffee, trying to make him look presentable.

His hair was tied to a ponytail as he frowned, "I'll never get use to the suit."

"How ironic." Tetsuro replied.

"Oh stop being such a baby," Anya scolded.

"At least the men you slept with aren't complaining about your urges," he gestures to some Septarian men that were members of their rebellion party, their eyes shifting around nervously.

"You didn't do me." Ripjaw complained.

"I don't mean including you too, Ripjaw." she frowned.

He looked down, speaking, "Awww."

The royal Septarian with his daughter were then seen with a crowd gathered as Caruso smiled eagerly, a messy Lynx finally approaching.

"Damn, you look like hell." Caruso chuckled.

"He's lucky I can still regenerate." he growled.

"My goodness," Kandy spoke in a posh tone, "Lynx, you're not even dressed properly."

"I'm still gorgeous." He scoffed, fixing his hair with a sly grin.

A few girls squealed a bit with some giggling.

"Anyway..." Seth replied, "The time has come to give my daughter to the next heir to the throne."

"Sorry for you loss." Caruso mocked Lynx.

He growled in anger before he began to choke him.

"The MANIAC must DIE!!!" he snapped.

Caruso gagged as he chokes out, "I love you, Kandy."

"I know you do." She acted calmly.

Toffee looked annoyed to the two with Kandy looking seriously, though from the look of their eyes, they were actually humored by the two fighting.

"Enough!" Seth snapped to them, the two quickly stopping the fight.

The king finally asked, "And now, daughter, since I made sure I gave you what you need...the time has come to make your own choice, this I allow you for once."

He nudged her as he continued, "Choose the man who will be the next King of Septarsis."

Kandy and Toffee only looked at one another before she smiled, speaking, "I already made my choice, father."

She took Toffee's hand.

"WHAT!?" the two suitors gaped in shock of who she chose.

"That moody sassy pretty boy who is more prettier than Lynx!?" Caruso shouted, flabbergasted.

"Will you be my husband?" she politely asked Toffee.

Toffee only slightly grinned, "It would be an honor...my princess."

The audience, consisting of beasts, dinosaurs and Septarians applauded with joy while a few muttered distastefully of why a Phagetail would be with a halfbreed.

For the two, left out by Kandy, they just scowled and left the room without a word.

And without a trace.

Seth only glanced, "Where are they off to anyway?"

The kids smiled in relief, Kaida smiling, "At least mom made the right choice."

They nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys, check it out, I found one where mom and dad first met," Druaga called out.

A few head on over to where she stood, watching the vision showing a fourteen-year-old Anya riding Kylo into the swamplands that is the homeland of the Ivytail tribe.

"I think we're lost, boy," past Anya said with worry.

Kylo was uneasy at the place. The swamp area looked unfamiliar to them.

"I think we should head back the way we came." Anya replied.

The allo nodded in agreement, turning around to head back to where they first entered the swamp.

While looking through the landscape, she saw something that looks like a person sitting in a patch of water full of lily pads.

"I think I see someone," she nudged her heels on his back to tell him to stop.

She slowly slid off, speaking, "Maybe he can help us."

Kylo growled with worry, glancing around the swamp that is now lit with a swarm of fireflies when the sun sets.

"Uhm? Excuse me?" She called out to the person sitting in the water.

From her lessons during her time in her royal imprisonment, Ivytails are an all-male tribe of half-dryad witch doctors who mastered in the art of black magic of all kind.

She also learned that they are excellently fluent in Indonesian and Tagalog if their background is based on Indonesian or Filipino cultures.

Luckily she learned how to speak Indonesian.

She then spoke in Indonesian, though it was translated for those viewing, "I'm lost with Kylo. And we need help getting back."

The figure in the water turned around, facing her.

She was surprised to be meeting an Ivytail for the first time.

And the fact he is actually crying.

"Hey...are you okay?" she asked him in the language.

"I'm...," he began in English, "I'm just....I'm just grieving."

"For who?" She asked in English.

He looked away, "My uncle."

"Oh..." she realized, "I'm sorry."

"Solarians came and attacked him and his troupe when they went out hunting," he sighed, "Before he died, he laid curses on them, killing them before dies from the Solarian Sword curse."

"That must have shocked them when they learned that there is more to Mewnian magic," she stated, earning a nod.

"He sacrificed himself to deal with them." he sniffed.

She patted the Ivytail with some sympathy, knowing what it was like to lose loved ones.

"I can tell you're of noble blood," he said, "What's a noble child doing here?"

She sighed, not wanting to think back of her horrible upbringing by her posh noble family, "I felt like a prisoner and I hated it."

He nodded in understanding before he stood up, surprising her that he is way more taller than any boy she've seen.

"I see..." he replied.

"And I just recently left with Kylo." she continued.

The allosaurus purred in greeting at the boy.

"You two must have suffered the same fate," he stated.

"Yeah. I'm Anya by the way."

"Cypress." he said.

"Fitting name," she hummed, getting on top of Kylo, "We're lost by the way. Can you help us find our way out of here?"

"I could," he suggested, "But I have to accompany you because you know how desperate my tribe are for women."

"Oh." she realized.

Kylo allows Cypress to get behind Anya before he rose up, striding down the path they were just taking just now.

"You're really helpful, Cypress," she smiled at him, "Its nice meeting a friendly face around here."

"Yeah." he grinned, "Me too."

"That is so sweet," Druaga smiled with pride of her parents' first meeting, "Wish Rocky were here to see this."

"Dang, Aunt Axia is really rough with dad," Ren spoke out, looking at the vision of the teenage Axia and Rasticore wrestling with him crying.

"Y-y-you always do this!" he snapped in tears.

"What's wrong?" she chuckled, "I thought you wanted to prove that you were a tough guy."

"S-shut up!" the teary pimple face Rasticore spoke.

"Augh! You are such a crybaby!" Runo commented from where they watched the other vision, "Here I thought Dragontails were brave and tough!"

"Shut UP, Runo!" Rasticore snapped at the Rippletail male.

"Well if you wanna be so tough, why the fuck don't you join that stupid initiation?" Axia grinned.

"After YOU blew me up 4 fucking times?!" the younger Rasticore glared. "I heard they bite you to make you join! And I'm STILL reluctant to have ANY of my body parts bitten off!"

"We're immortal, stupid!" She retorted, "Haven't you learned a thing about why you're such a baby!?"

"Shut up!" He snapped, "Fine! You want me tough! I'll give you tough!!"

He dashed away from the desert area, passing by Steeljaw who nearly dropped his box full of metal scraps used for melting.

"Rasticore, where you off to?!" he spoke to the young lizard with hair clips on frills and zits in black jeans running.

"To prove I'm tough like my stupid sister!" He growled angrily.

The steel-jawed Metaltail sighed heavily, frowning at the new chief.

"Axia, seriously? You're making him hate you more with your rowdiness," he scolded.

The carnotaurus spots his master heading straight to the forest down in the east, rising up to his feet before sprinting after him, the dinosaur lifting him up to give him a ride there.

"I'll show them! I swear!" Young Rasticore vowed as Deathlok sprints towards the forest.

"Ah what's the worse that can happen?" she scoffed, "Besides, he'll be back when things go wrong."

"But you never went back, did you?" Kandy realized toward the present Rasticore.

"Of course not! I felt I wasn't tough enough to go up against her so....!" He answered.

"You hid like a coward?" Runo smirked slyly.

"Shut UP, Runo!" He yelled at him, "What about you? What makes you and your sisters the Shark Tooths, huh!?

"Well...that is a long story." Splasherine spoke as she pointed to the next visual.

They glanced at the next visual, one that would make a great reveal for the story of the Shark Tooths.

End of Part 1


	26. Visions and Dino Voice Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The memories continues with the families of Miseria, Rasticore, Toffee, Kandy and friends (alongside Star and Marco's group) continuing to witness certain events with Kaida having a bad feeling about when Baby Meteora attacked her father in the past, with her realizing something must be done to help her past mother.

Part 2

The visual changed, showing Runo with his sisters in the New Zealand lands.

"Wow, its beautiful," Runo said in awe at the rainforest covering the land.

"Thank you for showing us this," Splasherine thanked the Maori chieftain and his people who guided the survivors to the sanctuary.

"Runo!" a voice they recognized called out.

The boy turned, noticing Iris and Mako, having survived the attack unharmed, smiling upon arriving.

"Whe...where's my baby sister?" he asked.

"She's all right," Iris smiled to him, "She's safe."

"Ruc saved us from the attackers," Mako said, handing a blue shark charm to him, "She must have blessed your sister on becoming her herald and champion."

"Awesome," he said, taking the charm, "Would that mean we would have powers just like her when she grows up?"

Iris giggled, "Maybe one day."

A cute yowl is heard when Knifejack, a cub at that time, scampers towards Runo, making him pick up the shark-tiger chimera.

"How do you like your new pet, son?" Mako smiled, "We rescued him and Priscilla from a circus."

"His name is Knifejack," Iris introduced, "I reckon you and your sisters will need guardians to look after you."

"Of course we do." he nodded.

The cub nuzzled the new master with a smile.

"I hope our children are safe with the other tribes," Venus' mother prayed, clutching the shark charm tightly with worry.

"Their time will come when they will rejoin together in the revival of their tribe to end the rest of the evil," Iris prophecized.

"You really think so?" one of them asked.

"I know so." Iris smiled.

The refugees enter a cave where they found themselves in a clear caldera that surrounds a natural spring.

"Its perfect," Phngo's father smiled as the small Rippletail children head into the crystalline water with cries of joy.

They knew that for a long while, they would be safe.

"You were lucky to even have me alive, Mako, thanks to that spell that changed you." Iris spoke.

"Yeah, if I stayed as a Rippletail, you wouldn't be here." her husband spoke.

"Besides," Mako continued, "that potion to turn me into a Dragontail was a blessing."

"That's my brave lone pirate," she chuckled before the two kissed passionately.

"Dad was a Rippletail?" Miseria said with surprise by the reveal, "And he's a pirate?"

"That's..." she continued, "That's so amazing."

"I guess he found a loophole around it." Kandy replied.

"Of course." her grandfather replied.

The vision changes to the Rippletails introducing their outsider husbands and children to their new homes in the caldera, that is now filled with huts and shacks of their own fitting.

"Iggy," Syren's mother wept in joy, hugging the iguana-like Monkeytail with joy.

"Alice!" he smiled.

"Can't believe the Maori tribe have good connections with the Septarians and monsters," Smoke said in awe, being guided by Mirage's mother because of his blindness.

She nodded, "At least here they will be safe."

"I had a dream that the Solarians will be punished by the gods with the last survivor, Mina, getting cursed by Dragoth," he predicted.

"Good for them," Alice scowled in agreement.

Runo notices his parents leaving their home with a pair of dimensional scissors.

"Mom, Dad, where are you going?" He called out with worry.

"To check on the Septarsis kingdom. They have a right to know what's going on." Mako replied.

"But...will you come back?" A really young Coral wept, hugging her father's legs.

"Oh Coral," he said with sadness, hugging her.

"Just remember..." Iris smiled, "Whatever happens, we'll always be watching you."

"Mom...dad..." Splasherine spoke with worry.

Their parents hugged the four close, all of them weeping.

"Kids, be good and protect this settlement with all your heart," Iris advised, tapping to where their shark tattoos are, "That's what Shark Tooths do. They protect their people and those they love."

"And I believe your baby sister will be reunited with you in future," Mako added.

Miseria, upon watching, shedded tears as the two smiled to their kids, then slowly let go before they held each other's hands, departing through the portal.

"That was the last time we saw them," Runo wept, his sisters sniffing, "We knew about their sacrifice on saving Moon from the enraged Comet in whom Fangore corrupted by Smoke's visions."

"But at least I was able to meet them in person when we restored magic again," Miseria added.

"Wow." a few replied.

"It reminds me of why I wanted to join in the first place to the rebellion." Kandy replied.

In the vision, it showed the engaged two were going in the woods together.

"That promise you made," past Kandy reminded Toffee, "Am I fitting enough to be part of the rebellion?"

The wolf and raptors looked unsure about her choice.

"Kandy...listen, I-" He began.

All of a sudden, the younger Kandy heard something.

"Wait, I hear something." she asked.

"Kanashimi...wait." he began before she peeked.

She then looked horrified at the Mewmans having cheered while holding their kill of an innocent mother and father, the child hiding looking tearful as they left.

The sight of it made something snapped inside her.

Tears of anguish and rage streaked down her cheeks as dark flames flared in her hands alongside ice forming along her arms.

"You...!" She hissed, wings flapping out, "YOU-!!!"

The Mewmans who attacked stopped and heard her, the dragon girl screeching as a huge dark aura of a dragon surrounded her, growling furiously with some flames appearing from her mouth.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!" she screeched.

The Mewmans yelped in terror and try to escape her. 

Only for them to be burned by the dragon's flames, leaving behind their skeletons as the survivor whimpered.

"We didn't mean it! I didn't join in the killing!" He begged.

"YOU HAVE MADE YOUR CHOICE LONG AGO!" the furious aura dragon growled, shooting dark aura covered ice toward him.

The man screamed just as he becomes a living Mewman-sicle, the darkness shattering him into a billion pieces.

"Kandy!" Toffee shouted, "Kandy, STOP!!"

She turned, noticing Toffee with the raptors and Chase approaching, the child hidden peeking at what had happened.

"Princess..." he said softly, jumping and holding her tightly, his eyes fearful with worry.

"It's done, the justice is done," he whispered, rubbing her back as the aura begins to die away when her mind returns to her.

"I....I....," she stammered in astonishment with what she just did.

The green raptor notices the child, screeching a bit to say he is safe and justice has been brought to his parents' murderers.

The raptors make way for the child to make his leave.

As soon as the child was gone, Toffee looked worried toward her.

"I'm sorry." Toffee replied, "I...I shouldn't have taken you to see what the Mewmans have done. I-"

However, she held him with tears in her eyes.

"Toffee...please make me one of you...to stop these people...to help me control this...to make everyone safe..." she begged.

"What?!" He spoke in shock.

"I want to do what needs to be done to save everyone from those horrible Mewmans." she continued.

She looks up at him with a serious look, "These monsters must be stopped at all costs."

A wind eerily blew by them, almost as if the gods sensed the princess' determination to bring true justice upon the Mewmans for discriminating and killing innocent monsters.

Magmakith, who sensed the wind and witnessed what the princess did in hiding growled, praying the girl will succeed.

"Very well..." Toffee spoke softly, "Meet us tonight, late. Come alone."

"So even after all that," Miseria began, "You STILL wanted to fight with them?"

"Yes." Kandy nodded.

With the children, Ren and Shino laughed at the vision when they watched their second youngest siblings hatch.

"I remember that day," Shino smiled, "We were just two years old when they hatched."

"Yeah, it was pretty funny." Ren smirked.

"Did I really cry a lot after I hatched?" Hotaru questioned, looking at the vision of a really sleepy-deprived Miseria and Rasticore trying to calm down a baby Hotaru and Sakura.

"Oh pretty much." Ren spoke, "I mean with four babies to handle, it was pretty much inevitable to have them this tired."

"Kids, calm down!" Their father in the vision spoke to the crying babies.

"Hotaru, Sakura, please! Your big sister and brother are trying to sleep!" Miseria wailed as the pets struggled to sleep with the ruckus.

"Oh, I remember that night," Umbra groaned in agony.

The panther grunted in struggled as she pushed her head to some of the pillows.

The dinosaurs, being outside, growled in annoyance from the crying inside the house despite sleeping in the cave.

"Ugh! I am calling Kandy for help!" Miseria shouted in frustration, grabbing the phone with her tail.

The older siblings laughed a bit with grins on their faces.

"Yes?" They hear Kandy's voice from the phone.

"Baby trouble, can't sleep!" She answered as she struggles to hold Sakura.

"I'd come...but you're not the only one with sleep troubles." the half dragon was heard yawning.

"Oh god no, not you too," she groaned in agony.

"HEY, SHUT THAT OFF!!" an angry voice shouted from outside.

The lizard yelped as she struggled with both the baby and her phone, nearly dropping both with her catching her baby as the phone landed on the ground.

She growled, stomping at the window to glare at the person who shouted.

"GO TO HELL, LUDO!!" She roared, before she whistles for Umbra to chase the bird.

Ludo, noticing the panther, screamed and ran while the older babies looked out the window, laughing a bit at the hilarious sight.

"At least you enjoyed that," she smiled, heading upstairs.

"I bet we aren't the only ones suffering this," she mumbled as she enters the nursery.

They looked at the many babies crying, the mothers and fathers trying to calm the crying babies down.

"Calm down, calm down!" Anya spoke wearily to her child.

The pets outside the houses groaned and whined in exhaustion from the crying.

"At least I'm not the one suffering," Ripjaw chuckled.

He spoke too soon as he slipped and screamed, yelping as he fell.

"Ow!" He groaned out, "My jaws!"

The kids laughed at the spectacle in the vision, "We really did make everyone sleep-deprived huh?" Ren laughed.

Upon the laughter, the parents glanced, noticing the children not too far from them.

"It would seem we're not the only one checking on our pasts." Kougato replied with a smile.

Miseria nodded, her noticing Syren and Claudia's pasts playing on the other visions.

"Hey, its Gina and she brought Syren and Claudia's eggs to the Monkeytails and Bonetails," she noticed.

"Awww how touching." Coral smiled.

Syren's vision shows Alice and Iggy giving Gina the trident of Aokiba the Silencer, telling her that she is his descendant before she hands the egg and trident to the Monkeytail couple.

"This is amazing." Kandy replied.

It changes to five-year-old Syren trying to climb the trees as the other Monkeytail kids skillfully climbed up thanks to their arboreal climbing skills and their prehensile tails. When she reached to one branch, a familiar green Monkeytail boy wearing a dingo pelt as a waist cloth lended her a hand.

"Hey, need a hand?" the young Dingo smiled to her.

She smiled, taking his hand before he pulls her onto his back.

"Hang on," he cautioned, her obliging before he skillfully leapt up the tree branches to follow the other kids jumping from tree branch to tree branch, the two laughing from the excitement.

"No wonder they're called Monkeytails," Miseria mused

"Yep." A few nodded.

Claudia's was her, when she was a toddler, playing with her Bonetail father who gave her a piggyback ride on his shoulder while he and his troupe chase a herd of brontosauruses for their dinner feast.

The crowd cheered proudly on their victorious hunt once they gathered what they needed.

"Here, something for you," the Bonetail said, offering her a newly-crafted bone knife.

"It will be your lucky knife and good luck charm," he chuckled as the girl looks over the sharp object, "Men love girls who can fight you know?"

She happily smiled to her Bonetail father, taking it with a grin.

"I didn't know she carried a bone knife when we first met," Rasticore said with surprise.

"She must have kept it hidden," Kandy assumed.

The vision changes to a teenage Claudia stalking an unsuspecting terror bird flock, enjoying a meal on a dead ground sloth.

Her knife in hand, she pounces onto the nearest one.

Most squawked as they fled, leaving the luckless bird to screech before she stabbed it.

Being predatory birds, the terror bird screeched, flinging her off its back with the knife still stuck in its throat.

Claudia yelped, dodging the bird's killer beak that can crack open skulls as she tries to find anything that can be used as a weapon.

The terror bird intelligently knew what she was doing before stomping on her back, pinning her.

She thought she was about to become bird feed when a familiar Bonetail wearing sabertooth tiger skulls pounced onto the injured bird.

"Get away from her!!" he shouted as he pounced ferociously to him.

The bird squawks furiously, trying to throw the Bonetail off as Claudia watches with awe at her savior.

Once he got his hands on its beak, clamping it shut, he swiftly snaps its neck.

The terror bird fell lifelessly before the two panted, the teens looking at one another.

"You okay?" Incisor asked.

She nodded breathlessly, being pulled up by her savior.

"I'm fine, thanks," she smiled, "I thought I can take down a terror bird so I can wear its bones."

"A Rippletail following Bonetail tradition," Incisor chuckled, handing her knife back, "At least you're enjoying our culture."

She nodded, "I'm Claudia. You?"

"Incisor," he answered.

She blushed with the male lifting her gently.

"Let's get you home and show everyone what you caught," he suggested with a charming smile, his tail lifting the dead terror bird.

"I think it will be....us," she suggested as he walks back to the boneyard village.

"Wow, that was amazing." Hayden grins.

"And shocking." Octavius nodded.

"I would LOVE to go hunting with Claudia and Incisor one day," Hyogamaru said with nonchalant excitement.

"Ooh, look at this," Lucifer said, recognizing a vision showing Toffee offering a sandwich to an imprisoned Marco in the crystal box.

After Toffee left the boy alone, Marco's eyes widened when he sees the seven raptors.

"Oh my gosh, Jurassic Park was real," Marco whimpered in fear.

The present raptors snickered at the boy's reaction.

"Well we did scare him a little." Lillith replied, "And not just because she called Toffee 'boring' as Marco put it, but also hated the sandwiches Kandy made for everyone."

"Wait.....that sandwich was made by Kandy?" Marco said with surprise, eavesdropping on them as the families watched.

The past raptors prowled around the crystal, roaring at the terrified boy.

"Easy," past Toffee called out to the raptors.

The raptors looked concerned, Toffee motioning them to follow before Lucifer stopped for a moment, hissing to the yelping boy in prison box before following Toffee.

Once they were out of Marco's sight, Toffee looked seriously to the seven, curious on why he removed his jacket.

"What?" He asked them.

"Wait, are they your pets!?" Marco yelped in realization.

He didn't know the evil lizard lawyer has pet raptors. Seven of them actually!

"Yes." the past Toffee bluntly spoke.

"The...they're so terrifying!" he gulped, "How the heck did you even control those guys?"

"I didn't. They are loyal to me as I am loyal to them."

The raptors roared at the imprisoned Marco before Toffee offers them some raw meat he kept in one cabinet, throwing each of the meat into their mouths that they caught.

"Make sure nothing happens when Star makes her way here," he orders them, "But do keep a sharp eye around the place."

"That's even more freaky than that freaky dragon in almost nude putting me in here when I woke up!" Marco gulped.

The past lizard clenched his finger missing fist. He dare say that about her. If it weren't for the fact that Marco was still needed alive and unharmed, Toffee would have ripped the boy's face for daring to insult her.

"Beelzebub, I will offer you extra more meat if you keep a sharp eye on him," he ordered the brown raptor.

He screeched loyally before sprinting to Marco's cage, giving him a death glare for saying something indecent about Kandy.

"Nice raptor," Marco gulped.

"I can't believe Marco said that about me." Kandy spoke with worry.

Once the past Toffee had left the room, he turned to where Kandy was at.

"He's really deviant," past Kandy blushed, "I can't believe he said something about my clothes."

The grey lizard puts a spare jacket onto her, holding her close.

"You have been wearing that dress since the rebellion days." he explained.

"It was the only thing I could wear at the time." she spoke.

The two walked together for a moment down the hall.

"You're going to be a father soon," she announced softly.

He froze in surprise, the raptors overhearing halting with screeches of surprise.

"Me...a father?" he asked.

"I checked from what we did last night before you had me and the fly get Marco." she replied, showing a pregnancy tester she had, "I'm pregnant!"

"Kandy...I..." the male began with amazement.

She smiled lovingly when Toffee hugged her close, sniffing a bit through his controlled cold calmness.

"You won't be alone anymore," she whispered with a smile.

"I know..." he slowly replied upon realizing what would happen if she remained.

"And that...that is why I must make sure you and the baby are safe." past Toffee concludes.

"What do you mean?" She said in confusion.

He just stared at her with a pained yet calm look before pushing her into a portal he just opened without her knowing.

"Toffee wait!" she shouts before she disappeared, the portal closing.

The raptors, looking horrified, turned to the past Toffee as they glared.

"I'm sorry..." he only spoke, "it's the only way...for all of you."

The raptors were confused by what he meant before all six of them are shoved into another portal.

He whistles for Beelzebub to come, the raptor dashing in until he pushed the raptor into the portal as well with the others.

Once the portals closed, Toffee softly broke down, speaking in the lonely halls, "I'm sorry..."

The seven raptors looked back at present Toffee, their eyes showing understanding in them.

"You did it to protect us," Akuma said.

"Toffee..." Kandy smiled, "You did it to make sure we didn't end up like what happened to you."

She, with Chase and the Seven Sins nuzzled and held him.

"Brother...," Kushina whispered, Cyril holding her.

As they hugged, the visual show the past Toffee, having removed his tie earlier with button shirt left arm sleeve broken off, looking at the magic shooting from the wand used by the whispering spell, Star and Marco in the safety of the box as his hair was before he slowly grinned, narrowing his eyes.

Finally, the castle Avarius had been destroyed.

"Toffee.....," a deep booming voice they all recognized whispered out of the whiteness.

"What?" Toffee called out into the whiteness.

His eyes opened, himself in the vastness of strange magic alongside what seemed to be a familiar god.

"Dragoth?" he replied.

The black raptor god loomed over him, eyes glowing as he began to corrupt the magic slowly.

"There are many tasks to fulfill," he boomed, "Destroy the very essence of the evil of Mewni."

"Destroying the magic," he realized, looking at the raptor corrupting the magic slowly.

Dragoth nodded, "But there is a price to pay in future. It will be difficult to destroy it. So I advise you to learn this spell before anything happens to you when you become reborn from your finger."

He leaned towards him, blowing black smoke that swirled around his head before it absorbs into him.

Once the past Toffee absorbed the smoke, the lizard looked at himself starting to slowly turn into green goop.

"This spell will make you become a parasite to magic," Dragoth said, "But there is another spell I have given you when that day comes."

"What spell? Tell me!" He cried out to the raptor god slowly departing, "Will I ever see the people I love and care again!?"

"Yes...if the spell is done correctly." the god replied. "A millhorse from your essence will be sent to the girl with hearts...creating the new wand in the meantime, despite him speaking another language."

Toffee looked worried, watching the god disappear into black smoke leaving him in the realm corrupting everything in the form of green goop.

"This is scary to watch," Octavius said, "I presume the other spell Dragoth gave you is the Astral Posession you speak of."

"Yes." Toffee nodded.

It then showed the vision of the finger given, Toffee fully reforming from the strange goop coming from the finger with the entire suit, despite him having discarded his suit jacket and tie earlier with left shirt sleeve ripped, on him.

After a moment, the past Toffee vomited Ludo out, the latter groaning.

"Disgusting!" Zaza spoke, nearly turning green.

"Try possessing someone for a few weeks," Toffee retorted.

The horned green Dragontail tips his hat to hide his shame.

"Where is my daughter?" Moon in the past asked with fear.

The past Toffee, stunned with his entire hand back, looked at the blackened star, crushing it before letting the ashes of it fall, speaking with a somewhat serious tone to Moon, "She's gone."

A few dragons and lizards frowned as they watch Moon try to attack him with her fists, then use the Darkest Spell onto Toffee with the no longer working wand as the darkness corrupts her arms, but failed with Marco being whacked into a rock after he punched a hole through his chest and pinning Moon down into the dirt.

"But you knew this isn't enough to destroy the magic," Lucifer points out.

"Permanently," Lilith added.

"Not really." Toffee replied.

"Please..." they heard Ludo cry out as they saw him grab his suit pants leg, "Just tell me. Did I have any part to play in this?"

The past lizard only bluntly replied, "No."

"Cold!" Zaza whistled, watching Toffee leave the area with a cold scowl.

"It is not enough, Toffee," Dragoth's voice is heard within Toffee's mind.

"The Butterfly child will find a way to revive it."

"I know." past Toffee spoke quietly while not paying attention to Buff Frog, Marco, and Moon, the latter being freed, trying to reassemble the wand while Ludo weeped.

"I also figured out what other spell you gave me when I read the book before burning it," he spoke quietly to Dragoth.

"You have many tasks to fulfill before being reborn again." And with those words, the raptor god's presence is gone.

Once he did so, the past Toffee only closed his eyes, trying to, in his mind, chant the spell that he had learned while possessing Ludo.

"The only thing I can think off when I was chanting the spell was finding a worthy body," present Toffee explains.

"Until you began thinking about me," Belphegor pipes in.

"Yes." he nodded.

The scene changes to Star, in her golden butterfly form, blasting Toffee with her powerful magic from her repaired wand before she powers down, gasping from the overload as her mother, Marco and Buff Frog glomped her.

"Toffee!" Dragoth's voice boomed in the dying Toffee's mind, "Have you chosen your host!?"

"Yes...I have..." the now gooped Toffee slowly rose as he started hissing quietly, "Send me to Belphlagor...after I give them one final message to them all and my old body shuts down."

A green glow flashed briefly in his chest, where his soul rest as Toffee laughs out weakly at the stunned four.

"You've think you've won? HA!" he mocked.

He crawled to the group as he chuckled, speaking and pointing, "You don't make the plans! I do! Me!"

Each looked fearful in the past as the dying Toffee crawled, reaching out as he concludes, "Only I know how this all turns out!"

It was then the fallen pillar, shoved by the determined Ludo, crushed the body, Kandy, who had watched before, still horrified at what Ludo did.

"It turns out you're dead!" The smirking bird spoke.

Invisible in their view, a green ethereal Toffee floats out of where the body was crushed, being held by Dragoth.

"Be strong in your next rebirth, Toffee," he said to the sleeping soul before transporting it into a portal where the seven raptors slept.

"So that's it...that's how it happened." Tetsuro replied.

The past Belphegor hears a portal opening, waking up to expect on seeing Toffee again but sees a green ethereal Toffee crashing into him as he gets thrown across the sleeping site with a yelp.

"It really hurt when you crashed into me when you were a soul," Belphegor whined.

"So that's how you possessed him." Lilith realized.

The lizard only nodded as he looked seriously, "It was the only one I could think of at the time."

"Still hurts." the raptor frowned.

The next vision shows Kandy and Glossaryck talking with the girl stunned that Toffee is alive.

As they talked with the blue troll pointing at him, Belphegor sensed something fooling around with his mind and soul.

He grunted, trying to shake it off a bit, looking unhinged a bit.

"Yeah, for a moment, I felt like you took full control of me." the raptor spoke upon his past self struggling a little.

Finally, the raptor stops struggling, the beastly slitted yellow eyes changing into a familiar lizard's yellow eyes as he spoke out through Belphegor's mouth.

"Sorry I have to take control of your body, Belphegor," Toffee apologized to the raptor he's possessing.

The others looked stunned at what had happened.

"Impressive." Kougato smirked.

"Not that impressive when I discovered I've became feral," Toffee sighed with slight shame.

They were going to ask why when they saw a vision showing Toffee, in his suit, standing still in the dark tent he shares with Kandy.

"It was before I and she conceived our second clutch of eggs." he replied.

Past Toffee felt something odd going on when he was about to fetch his sword to polish it.

It felt....like an itchy twitch that wouldn't go away in his mind.

He glanced back for a moment, starting to feel odd, grunting a bit as he pulled his tie off, as if sweaty.

He thought because his tie was very tight around his neck, but the itch is still there.

He felt....constricted in this clothes.

"Dammit...why am I uncomfortable?!" the past lizard growled, starting to snatch his clothing out of the entire makeshift closet, tossing them as he started pulling off his suit jacket and shirt.

There was slight relief after he removed the top. He couldn't understand why he was acting like this after the suit he favored so much became a burden to him.

The raptors, noticing his strange behavior, watched him roll across the floor in a wild frantic struggle against something on him.

He glared at the shoes, forcing them off his feet.

He felt relief when his toes wiggle...but there was one more feeling constrict on him.

"Toffee?" the past Kandy's voice was heard, "Do you need any help in there?"

"I...I'm all right," he acted calmly as he spoke, "I just...I need to take care of something."

"Okay, I'll be back in about 20 minutes then." the past dragon spoke before the sounds of a portal were heard.

He growled in anger for no reason, almost as if these clothes were not fitting him right. And this suit pants he's wearing feels too tight against his legs.

Perhaps, he thought, it was spending too much time in the Neverzone in 10 Earth minutes.

"What's happening to me?" He quietly whispered in panic.

The denim that was on the bed flopped to his face, Toffee's hair a mess.

Without a second thought, he snatched it and switched it with his suit pants.

The raptors screeched at him in confusion of why he's acting so wild after coming back from the Neverzone.

"I...I think..." he began quietly to them, feeling more comfortable in the blue jeans he slipped on, "Something is wrong with me."

They looked at each other with worry when they noticed something strange he's doing.

He swished his tail in concentration and sniffed the area around, his eyes wild.

And then he screeched at them in warning, confusing them.

Why is he acting like a raptor all of a sudden?

He then slowly stood up after zipping up his pants, standing in a hunch way, like a raptor would.

The raptors knew something was wrong.

Lucifer coughed and squawked at him, trying to say something to him if he's okay.

To his surprise, Toffee spoke back in screeches and grunts like a raptor would.

Its like he understood them.

"Damn, that...is shocking." Ken said.

Before the raptors could contain him, Toffee smelled something in air and sprinted straight into the woods, passing by lizards who didn't realize it was their leader running out with the raptors following.

"What was that?" A Bonetail asked Incisor.

"I think it's just a lone raptor, that's all," he answered.

In the woods itself, Toffee with the raptors went through the woods, Lilith trying to speak to Toffee in a chitter.

However, the lizard ahead only stopped near where a deer was grazing on the grass, growling a bit.

"I regret eating that squirrel," present Toffee gagged a bit, "But it taste so GOOD!"

The unsuspecting deer heard rustling when the feral Toffee shrieked, pouncing on the deer from behind and ripping its throat out.

"Yeesh, and you say I have problems!" Rasticore gulped.

"Except that you didn't possess a dinosaur and attained bits of its wild instincts!" Toffee retorted.

The raptors stared in shock of what Toffee just did, watching him devour bits of the deer he killed with blood covering his entire body, face and hair.

Afterward, Toffee roared like a raptor with pride, his wild eyes slit upon doing so.

The seven raptors with snow raptor were speechless of what they've witnessed when he stops roaring, the lizard panting as he looks at his hands and his blood-stained body.

"What in the...?" They heard him mutter in astonishment.

"W...was I doing this?" Toffee's past self quietly realized before the raptors and snow raptor approached him.

Lilith only nuzzled her master with concern like a mother would.

"Did....did I do this?" He looks down at the mutilated and half-eaten deer he just killed and ate.

The raptors nodded, making the grey lizard tremble with fear of what just happened a minute ago.

"Shit..." he realized, then looked at his body covered in blood.

"I...I can't let anyone, ESPECIALLY Kandy, see me like this!" Toffee spoke with fear in his eyes.

He dash towards the river, jumping in with the raptors following to watch him wash the blood off with Akuma catching the jeans Toffee threw at him.

"That explains a bit." Miseria realized.

"Dang, must have been real hard on you," Kinta said, "You should have at least see how me, Chromeclaw and Zaza lived after mom sacrificed us."

"Kinta....," Zaza tried to say.

"And don't forget how you killed that fire boar to give that Neverblade as a present for Kinta," the lion added.

"It's not as bad as when I saw Toffee almost die from baby Meteora soul absorbing him thanks to Glossaryck." Rasticore replied.

It was then the next vision showed a different setting.

"Is that...the night Rasticore joined the rebellion?" Druaga realized, pointing to the scene of the lizards initiating Rasticore with the nervous young Rasticore reluctant.

"Yes." Tetsuro replied, "AND where Glossaryck sent a baby to get his revenge all because he wore mom's special leaf ring to Toffee for him to deliver like a stupid leaf hat."

"Mom's there too apparently." Druaga replied.

Kaida only looked fearful at her father being almost soul absorbed by Meteora, so much so, all but the horrified Rasticore and shocked Anya, ran away upon what they saw.

Once the attack finished, the baby giggled as the fearful Kaida only looked at where her father fell, him having been attacked by that incident.

"Oh Father..." Kaida replied with worry.

As the two came to the fallen lizard, he sat up, gasping as he glared at where Glossaryck, having a sling with leaf hat and baby Meteora were at.

"See?" he angrily spoke to the two that remained, "This is the threat of magic!"

As he got up and pointed, the three began leaving as he continued, "This is what we're at war against."

As they left, Anya glared at where the two were at.

"I guess you learned two lessons today..." Glossaryck mused to the baby, "how to "dip down," and that jerks like him never learn."

Baby Meteora only giggled a bit.

"Now we need to go." Glossaryck spoke, "I'm certain your mother is worried about-"

"Toffee?" the past Kandy's voice called out, "Toffee!"

The baby, hearing the name, started glaring, her eyes slit as she hissed a bit.

The raptors and pets sniffed him to check for any wounds on the lead lizard but irritatedly pushed them away.

"I need time alone," he huffed,leaving the pets concern.

Baby Meteora babbled to the troll, staring at the dinosaurs and other pets.

"Uh on the bright side..." Rasticore spoke as if trying to cheer him up, "I'm in the club rebellion thingie now."

"Shut up, Rast." Anya frowned as they were leaving.

However, no sooner had they gone, Kandy finally arrived, speaking, "Toffee, where are you? I want to join!"

Meteora, however, death glared at where she was at.

"Oh no!" Kaida realized, "Mom...she needs help!"

She looked as she saw a portal open, Tetsuro noticing her wearing a hat with veil, realizing, "Kaida, where are you going?!"

"Dad explained that he was led by someone to find mom." she explained, "I know how that happened."

"Oh shit! No!" Shino and Ren gasped.

"You'll get yourself killed!" Anubis called out in a panic.

"Mom's gonna die and Tetsuro and all my siblings and me won't exist if I don't do this!" she replied.

In fear, she with the disguise hat and veil jumped in.

"Dammit, sis!" Tetsuro replied, following after her after wearing items to conceal his identity.

Kaida only hoped that she wasn't too late.

End of Part 2


	27. Visions and Dino Voice Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More tales from the past of the Septarians continues with Kaida and Tetsuro (the latter having to follow to stop her, though it causes a balance in the time loop) as they get Toffee, Rasticore, and Anya to save Kandy from baby Meteora about to kill her while later, some things are reveal to the Septarians with Miseria finding out at one point that Rasticore showed his caring side.

Part 3

The half dragon arrived to the woods, landing safely as Toffee, having already gone further ahead, only bitterly cursed in anger.

"Damn that little halfbreed-looking baby," he bitterly cursed, fixing his hair.

Kaida quietly follows him, stepping on a twig to which he heard.

"Who's there!?" He shouted, turning to the veiled Kaida.

When he noticed her, he frowned, "Who are you and why are you in the forest?"

"Listen...I need to ask, have you seen Princess Kanashimi?" she spoke with her trying her best to act like an adult.

"No, she never came." Toffee frowned to her, "After what Glossaryck did, she was probably better off not coming tonight for her initiation like Rasticore did."

"Look, I know you're pissed off, but you have to listen to me," she explains, "You know that baby back there? The princess is in deep danger."

He frowned in confusion, "What do you mean she's in danger?"

"I mean she went off to find you and if the baby sees her when calling for you and thinks she's a threat-"

"What?!" he spoke with horror, "The princess is going to die?!"

She meekly nodded, "Yes?"

He suddenly grabs her and drags her to where the initiation was, moments after Tetsuro and Anubis arrived too late to stop her.

"Oh shit!" Anubis quietly muttered, "Now what?"

The boy then looked at where the raptors with Rasticore and Anya alongside the pets the two were petting were at.

"Yeah, I'm in, Deathlok." Rasticore grinned, "You should have seen me tough it out."

"Didn't you complain about losing your body parts?" Anya frowned.

"That's none of your business!" He snapped.

"Hey, you guys!" Tetsuro called out in a falsetto deep voice, Anubis following him from behind.

"Hey, if you're looking to join, the meeting cancelled," Anya replied.

"Uh no, it's about the princess." he explained, "She went off to where you were meeting."

"What's up with her?" Rasticore asked him in confusion.

"You know that baby? I think she wants to kill her," he urged.

"Kill her!?" They said in unison.

Anubis only thought and nodded, trying not to reveal he spoke human.

"And the prince is there!" Tetsuro continued, "Hurry before something horrifying happens!"

They rushed off with the four following behind, looking fearful of what's going to happen.

"How do you know that baby? Are you some kind of messenger?" Anya called out.

"There's no time to explain!" He shouted, "Hurry!"

All while up further ahead, at where the rebellion meeting was at, Kandy only looked and noticed Glossaryck, asking, "Glossaryck, why are you here and why are you wearing my ring like a silly hat?"

"I think it looks better as a hat." He only replied, "But I'd worry about Meteora if I were you."

"What do you mean?" She hears her wolf, Chase bark in alarm when they saw the baby dipping down in anger.

"I spoke too soon," Glossaryck bluntly said.

"DEEE DOOOOOO!!" Meteora shouted, her eyes glowing before shooting her beams, the half dragon realizing too late.

She was hit as she screamed, her in the similar situation Toffee was in as the prince with disguised Kaida arrived.

"NOOOO!!" Toffee spoke in horror upon witnessing what Meteora was doing.

"Bad baby, STOP!!" Kaida shouted, just before Chase leapt in to deflect the magic beam.

Meteora was surprised that the strange wolf is immune to the magic.

The half dragon fell to the ground, Toffee, fearful, lifting the half dragon as Rasticore, Anya, and Tetsuro with the pets approached.

"Princess...please wake up!" he shouted while shivering.

The dinos with wolf roared and barked at the baby in anger, scolding her for what she did.

When she tried to use the same spell again because she was fed up with their scolding, she finds that like the wolf, they were immune to the magic.

"Most important fact," Glossaryck lectured, "Creatures of Septarsis are immune to any source of magic from Mewni. Including the magic of Solarians."

Baby Meteora was a bit surprised before the lizards came to the fallen princess.

"Oh no," Kaida whispered, getting onto her knees.

"Please be okay," Tetsuro whispered, his voice trembling with fear.

"But there is one more lesson that must be learned..." Glossaryck informed the baby, "Provoke them too much OR hurt an innocent like what you did with the innocent dragon, and there MIGHT be consequences."

"You.....," Toffee death glared with the seven raptors hissing in anger, "You KILLED HER!"

He shouts a command to the raptors, making them screech out.

"Lessons over!" Glossaryck quickly spoke to Meteora, lifting her with his free arm as they made their escape, them leaving back to the way they came.

"No..." Anya spoke with fear, "Kandy..."

"I...I didn't even get a chance to say I was proud of her!" Rasticore replied with tears.

Toffee only cradled her, hugging what he believed was Kandy's dead body.

"She can't be dead," Anubis muttered softly, hoping it would fool the others to think one of the lizards said it.

Chase whined, nudging the limp body of the half dragon with his nose.

Her hair was brushed a bit to see her face, the raptors and wolf howling sadly, feeling that they had truly lost someone important.

It was then that Kaida noticed the fingers twitching.

"Wait...look!" she pointed out.

After a moment, the half dragon gasped and awoke, a tear from her eye.

"Glossaryck...little baby..." she spoke in tears.

"They're gone," Toffee tells her, hugging her close with tears of relief.

"I thought you were dead," he sniffed.

"I..." she began speaking before she held him, looking at the others approaching and hugging as the pets nudge to comfort her.

"Please stay..." Kandy replied, "All of you..."

She needed the comfort after being attacked that brutally.

"At least we did something according to the timeline," Anubis said to his two masters quietly.

"At least Mom is okay," Tetsuro said

"Had it been a moment later, we would have been too late." Kaida replied, "That's why I had to get dad to help mom."

"Come on, let's go..." Tetsuro replied.

"Kandy...you shouldn't have come." Toffee sobbed a bit, "You shouldn't have come to the meeting."

"But I wanted to join." she spoke determinedly, "I just can't stand the thought of losing you if I'm not there to help you back up."

"But....," She cuts him off by offering her arm out, pulling the sleeve back with a determined look.

"Then I better do it my own way of joining," she nods to Chase.

The wolf gripped her arm, preparing himself to rip it off.

"Princess! Are you sure about this?!" Rasticore protested with worry, "I mean it does hurt!"

"Rast, it's like Toffee said, if one's too weak, then that person would never survive against a Mewman." the princess frowned to Rasticore, ordering Chase, "DO IT!"

The wolf's frills flaps up and with a swing of his head, rips the arm off right in front of everyone.

"Nasty," Anubis shuddered.

She winced a bit, Anya surprised before the dragon's arm grew, though the mark remained in her hand and arm.

"Is this enough?" She asked as Chase spat out her arm.

The lizards were stunned by her actions, Toffee the most.

He knew he couldn't refuse after this.

"Very well..." Toffee said, "But remember...once you are outside the palace, you are going to be looked down by any, though it's most, because of your heritage."

"I'm more than willing to know what I'm sacrificing." Kandy replied.

"Actually..." Anya began, "I don't see anything wrong with you."

She sighed heavily, before unfolding the cloth behind her back to release her wings.

"Chase is the only one nice to me when Toffee or Rasticore aren't around," she said, petting her wolf.

The lizard girl was a bit surprised upon noticing the wings.

"Kandy..." Rasticore prepared to speak with fear, fearing that Anya might be turning on her because of what she was.

However, Anya only grinned, "Toffee, why didn't you boys tell me she's a fucking cool dragon?!"

"What?" She was stunned by her positive reaction.

"Trust me, Kandy," Anya explains, "I was treated the same way too because of how I act."

"She's of the Vibora household," Toffee informs her, "Her family see her as an outcast because of how she acts."

"My father and step brother Ludwig especially." she bitterly said.

She pats Kylo's nose, "But everything changed when Kylo saved me from them. Since then, we've been ourselves until I met Cypress and Toffee along the way."

Kandy only smiled, knowing that she had her freedom.

"Looks like our job here is done," Kaida said, turning her brother and pet around, "Let's get out of here before anything tries to make us screw up the timeline."

"Hey lady," they heard Ripjaw calling out.

"Shit," they said in disbelief.

She turned, glancing at where Ripjaw, who was younger and had both eyes, approaching.

"You look like a charmer," he smirked, trying to flirt with her.

He was suddenly sucker punched by a really annoyed Tetsuro.

"Stay away from her!" he snapped.

Finally, the three quickly jumped to the time portal, disappearing as Ripjaw groaned on the ground, holding his belly.

"Why don't girls like me?" He groaned in agony.

***

"Damn, is this why you hate Aerosmte that much?" Kushina points out at the vision of teenage Toffee death glaring at Aerosmite wooing the girls with his guitar playing.

"Hey sexy lady, I like your flow," past Aerosmite sang, singing the song in a smooth reggae rock tempo, "Your body's bangin', out of controooool!"

A few present women and the past women in the vision swooned by Aerosmite's singing.

"Star!" Marco yelped in jealousy that she swooned by a Swifttail's smooth singing.

"I can't help it," she giggled stupidly.

Past Toffee was not happy of what his rival is doing. Stealing the girls he likes with his singing even though HE was the first one to meet them before that rainbow-haired, airbending show-off appears.

Even Kandy was blushing

“Kandy!” Both versions spoke

The past Swifttail, whose hair was less wild and set in a ponytail with less rock-n-roll appearance, smirked slyly at the frowning Toffee marching up to him.

"What's the matter? Jealous?" He taunted in a sing-songy voice.

Toffee wished to snatch his guitar and smack him in the face to wipe that smirk off.

“Sir, they’re coming!” One soldier replied

The Swifttail stood up as he smiled

“I guess I should do something about it.” Aero said

He flipped his hair as the females squeal in delight

"Grr! That hippie lookalike!" Toffee growled with envy and annoyance.

"You hate him because he charms more women than you?" Cyril mused.

“Obviously.” Anya grinned

"But why second-in-command of the army?" Coral questioned.

"He maybe a dork," present Toffee frowned dryly, "But he is really wise."

“Yeah a wise ass sometimes.” Rasticore quietly mutters

The vision then showed the past Swifty and Supps together as they prepare

"Nice going using that nine-tailed fox tails as decoration for your armor," Supps applauded, glancing at the fox tails used as a cape with four more tied around his arms and legs.

"Mewmans should know the Grinning Devil is someone they shouldn't mess with," Swifty grinned his signature grin that send chills down anyone with a skittish nature spines.

Supps nods with a chuckle

"If it weren't for me helping Toffee ace his thieving skills before Seth took him, I wouldn't have met him again," he chuckled heartily.

The werewolf howled, alarming the Mewman soldiers camping at the other side of the battlefield.

“What was that!?” One said

"They have a werewolf!?" Another soldier yelped in shock.

Icy winds blew across the camp, ice crystals slowly forming as the Wintertail with sadistic grin on his face slowly marched up to them, his grin making him look more like an ice devil from the coldest part of Hell.

“Yikes!” The soldier noticed

"The Grinning Devil!" A soldier screamed, his screams cut off when he gets frozen by the Wintertail.

"There's a good reason why Toffee made me the commander of his army," Swifty laughed sadistically.

"And me his second-in-command," Supps added, joining his partner.

Their grins grew wider as Swifty's eyes glowed bright blue with cryokinesis powers activating.

“Stand your ground!” The lead soldier said, preparing his weapon

The Wintertail's eyes flashed, the lead soldier instantly turned into an ice cube as the soldiers yelped in shock of what happened.

"You should probably know what kind of Septarians you're dealing with," Swifty jeered, grabbing a charging soldier by the face, freezing him before he shatters him to pieces in his grip.

Strong winds are felt swirling around them as Swifty, in his war armor, floats down using a tornado with the pterodactyls and other flying dinosaurs swarming the skies.

“Shit!” One said with fear

"Strike force!" Aerosmite raised his hand up, "COMMENCE!!"

Throwing his arm down, the pterodactyls with flying dinosaurs screeched, swooping down to snatch up the unfortunate Mewmans they will have as a quick snack in war.

A few of the strike force members were Septarian riders, mounting on the backs of the pterosaurs and shooting arrows or any kind of bending power according to tribe at the Mewmans below.

The rainbow-haired Swifttail sent his hands upward, creating a vicious tornado that drags the screaming soldiers into it.

The soldiers that were killed horrified the ones still standing

"We can't go up against the lizards!" A fearful soldier whimpered, "Not only are they indestructible! They have creatures and dinosaurs immune to magic AND have powers that aren't magic at all!"

Supps roared, charging at them and bashing them aside while chomping down on them.

“Help me!” The soldier being attacked struggled before he was ripped in two

The strike force dinosaurs screeched at the fearful soldiers retreating, most of them satisfied with their snacks they just captured and ate.

After smashing a soldier down into the ground, the werewolf with two lizards smirked at the fleeing soldiers.

"Moon will know that Septarsis isn't a place to mess with," Swifty smirked to Aerosmite.

They hi five one another

"Wonder how Mr. Cool Face will react when he finds out the strike force operation was a success," the Swifttail chuckled, hovering away with the rest of the flyers and riders in the sky.

"Probably more jealous that you're more commando than him," Supps chuckled.

They chuckled a bit

"Did the Mewmans and monsters really freak out when they first discovered that Septarsis has dinosaurs and prehistoric animals as well as their immunity to magic, both Solarian and Mewnian?" Splasherine curiously asked Toffee.

"They did," Kandy answered, "Including the enhanced ones and chimeras."

“Wow.” Coral spoke

“It was quite shocking for them.” Toffee mused

The next vision shows the rogue monster army who are non-Septarians trembling at the dinosaurs and prehistoric animals being tended by the Septarians, the Seven Deadly Sins screeching at them to get back to work.

"Look, it's me!" Anya points to a Septarian wearing purple and black male armor.

She frowned while continuing, “It was when I was in the armor that people mistook me for a male.”

"Hey, Andy, did you get any Mewman assassins?" One monster called out to a frowning Anya, her helmet concealing her annoyed expression.

"I did.....I did," she answered dryly, her voice distorted to make it sound male-like.

“Great.” He smirked to her, oblivious about her being female

"Unbelievable, UNBELIEVABLE!!" she rambled in anger, stepping into her tent and throwing her helmet off, "Why did those assholes make this helmet distort my voice!?"

“Seems you aren’t a fan of the armor.” Ken remarks 

“How long did you have to wear it?” Kandy asked

“Til the day Toffee lost his finger and we all separated.” She said

“Back then it was to stop the rumors of me and Rast.” She continued

"Anya?" A male voice made her perk up with a smile as Cypress, wearing a few armor plates around his arms, chest and legs, enters her tent, sitting down.

"Thank gods you're here, Cy," she grinned, hugging him, "At least you knew I was a girl."

“Yep.” He nodded and hugged

She pulled back, gazing up at the towering Ivytail, "Listen, I know this may sound rude to me. But everyone in the army thinks I'm gay for you."

"Because they thought you were a boy?" He earned a nod from her.

"They even speculate whether I'm trans or not," she sighed in exasperation, "Just have to....bear with it until the war is over."

The big Ivytail sigh a bit, nodding in understanding.

"So what brings you here? No patrol for the Ivytail section yet?" She questioned him.

He shrugged, "Just wanted to see you, that's all."

He hugged her a bit.

"It's really embarrassing." Anya spoke, "But it's only until that stupid Rastanya nonsense is forgotten by everyone."

"Still...what's with all the commotion outside?" Anya asked him.

"Sounds like a storm's coming." he said.

"A storm?" she spoke with confusion, "There wasn't any weather predictions of a storm."

They ran outside, seeing dark clouds with purple lightning crackling around. The dinosaurs and beasts roared warily at the sudden storm.

"This is no storm," she whispered, looking serious.

They looked far ahead, then saw, to their shock, a black beam heading to where Toffee was standing with hand risen, shooting at it.

"That spell looks like-!" Cypress gasped, sensing some darkness around the storm and magic at work, "General, get down! That magic has the similar effects of a Phi-!"

The finger was sliced off by the beam, the dinosaurs dodging the magic beam that hit where they stood.

As that happened, the ones that evaded looked, becoming shocked at what had happened before they saw the finger disappear.

Toffee sat up, looking unamused, "Have you learned nothing?"

The raptors detected a scent, a scent of a Septarian not from the army. Glancing to something standing behind Moon, they saw him.

Fangore in his elf form.

"Fangore!!" The newcomers in the present watching gasped.

"What the fuck is Fangore-?" Anya in the past began.

It was then someone shouted, "IT'S NOT GROWING BACK!" before the crowd screamed and ran, Ripjaw's group jumping into the forest.

"Shit...so bad." Anya cursed.

With a glare, Toffee dusted himself and walked away, the raptors following him after Lilith gave Moon the eye contact message.

"Congrats, Moon," Fangore said to the teenage Moon with pride, "At least you did something to avenge your mother. Despite him being alive."

"Fangore....," she turned to the horned elf, smiling, "Thank you for suggesting this idea for me."

Past Anya's eyes widened in slow realization and horror of why Fangore is with Moon.

Just like the Solarians, he's using her for his own purpose.

Once he disappeared, the hidden lizards watched as Moon was reunited with River, the Commission, Mina Loveberry who looked saner back then, and King Batwin.

"Son of a fucking bitch." she growled.

"We have to leave, now." the past Cypress said to her.

She wtih Cypress quickly got onto Kylo's back, the Snaketail heeling him to urge the dino to run faster into the direction of the Snaketail territory.

"I can't believe Moon's listening to Fangore," she said to Cypress, "FANGORE! The guy who led the Solarians to me and Kandy and eventually made them slaves if they find out his true identity."

"It involves that Solarian curse, wasn't it?" he asked.

"I..." she prepared to speak before looking down with worry, holding her arm, "We promised never to talk about it."

He knew it makes him an awful person if he probes into her life. So he kept quiet along the ride.

"Let's just....let's just stay in the Snaketail settlement until this blows over," she insisted,

"Besides....Solarians wouldn't dare step into the swamplands where black magic and voodoo brings death to their doorstep."

"Wow..." Star only replied at what she saw.

"Sheesh, I'm gonna guess that's where you and Anya spend your lives together until the worlds cleaved," Miseria points out.

"Yeah. The people are okay with having an Ivytail in their midst," she said.

"That's a relief." Druaga smiled.

The horned Dragontail grins when he spots a vision of himself as a teenager strolling towards the lair of the Neverzoners.

"You want to get the Neverblade as your sister's birthday present?" Past Chromeclaw said with shock, "You know that sword seals away a fire demon boar right?"

"I do." the teen nodded, "But it's very important for my sis."

"'Sides, I got a little surprise for the spooks when I get my hands on that blade."

His lion partner gave him a quizzical look, the duo stepping into the lair of the ice ghosts.

"Just because its used as a seal," teen Zaza scoffed, approaching the altar where the sword is kept, "It'll be more easier to snatch it."

He held the sword's handle, him smirking as the familiar silhouettes of the Neverzoners approached him from the mist.

"Dragontail of Greenfang and Dragontail blood," the lead Neverzoner hauntingly whispered, "Taking the Neverblade would bring chaos upon you and anyone in this land."

"We will hound you like the hounds of Cocytus and will bring suffering to you and those close to you," the other Neverzoner whispered.

Zaza chuckled a bit, slinging his cowboy hat on his back, "I have two words for you, Neverzoners."

He slips the sword out with a calm smirk, "Fuck you."

There was a squealing roar as fire bursts out of the altar.

The beast had been unleashed once more as the sword was taken.

"This thing has been sealed away thanks to the blade, huh?" He smirked challengingly at the boar, "Sorry, pig boy, but I need to slay you in order to give this to my sister."

The demon blasts fire at him, the lizard backflipping and pulling out his guns, blasting energy bullets at it.

"Show-off," Marco scoffed enviously.

"Did he say, SLAY IT!?" a Neverzoner gasped in horror.

"No one has killed this demon!" The other ghost shouted.

"Well this guy here will be the first one," Zaza smirked.

The beast growled and winced, roaring before finally, the lizard dragon jumped and used his last attack, the one that would kill the creature.

"Smile, you son of a bitch!" He cried, raising the Neverblade above his head.

The beast squealed, slashing his face that permanently scars him and preventing him from healing the scars as he fell onto his back with a grunt, the sword clattering next to him.

"Zaza!" Chromeclaw immediately transforms into his true form, roaring and punching the demon with his metal-covered fist.

"So that's how you got those scars," Hotaru said to Zaza.

"Wow...just wow..." Tom spoke.

Janna smirked a bit, saying, "Now THAT was awesome."

"Show off." Marco muttered quietly.

The beast growled in anger, looking pissed at them.

The past Zaza shook his head, tracing the scars on his face, "You just made me more rugged, pig boy. Ladies love guys with scars."

He takes out a bluish grenade out of his pocket, pulling the pin and throwing it into the charging beast's open mouth.

It squealed in pain when an icy blast hits its stomach, giving Zaza a good view of where its core is.

"Thank Shirasha for tips on how to kill Elementals," he smirked, snatching the sword.

"Whoa!" The kids in the present spoke in amazement.

But the beast was not giving up. It continues to charge at the lizard, the teen darting to a wall formation so he can scale it up with the boar crashing into it.

Once in the air, he positions the sword and he yelled, plunging the sword deep into its core, right between the demon's eyes.

"Why haven't I learned about Elementals having life cores!" Marco complained in dismay.

"Maybe you were too busy with chasing Hekapoo all those years ago." Kandy replied, remembering the tale of Marco's years in the Neverzone.

"Ugh!" He groaned.

The beast's flames dies out, its flaming body turning into burnt coal before it crumbles into a dozen pieces.

"He.....He killed it," the lead Neverzoner gaped. The Neverzoners have their jaws wide opened of what they just witnessed.

The flaming terror. Sealed away thanks to the Neverblade. Is dead.

"Now you are free from this monster and I get to give this sword to my sister," Zaza smirked with triumph, high-fiving Chromeclaw.

The Neverzoners were amazed at what he had done. No one had managed to actually kill it before.

"Child," the lead ghost went up to him, "What you did was phenomenal and....shocking. No one has defeated the beast in centuries."

"Well that's because no one has learned about Elemental life cores," he smirked.

"I would advise you," it rasped, "It will be such honor to give us the sword as a tribute of your heroic deeds."

It reaches to the Neverblade. Suddenly, the lizard takes out a detonator with a threatening scowl, the dynamites beeping around the castle when he activates them.

"I know you ghosts very well when I first came here," he growled, "You maybe ghosts, but you guys like to hustle and swindle a lot of adventurers."

"So I have a better idea." he spoke, "I think you all need to go to the afterlife now."

The ghosts began to panic, "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!"

"We'll change! I swear!!" The lead Neverzoner pleaded.

"You're not going to backstab me when we're out of this,right?" He growled.

They nodded in fear.

He held his thumb over the detonator button for a while in thought and doubt.

With a sigh, he deactivates the bombs and threw the detonator away.

"Consider yourself warned," he glared.

He and the lion departed the castle, sheathing the sword in a sheath he carries on his back.

"That was easy," the lion said amusingly.

"Yeah, as long as those dynamites don't activate when the detonator is on, those ghosts won't-"

They were blown off the ground when the ice castle suddenly exploded.

"Stupid ghosts," the disgruntled Zaza muffled on the ground.

"They really are dumb." Star replied.

The vision changes, showing Zaza in his usual age after leaving the Neverzone walking towards where the Raiders and Kinta laughed, eating her homemade cookies and cake.

"Happy Birthday, sis," he offers the sheathed Neverblade to her with a big grin.

"Wow..." she smiled, "This...is so cool!"

"The Neverblade!?" Wallow gasped when she pulls out the katana, "The Neverzoners will be pissed when they find out you stole it!"

"They're dead," he answers dryly, "One of the stupid ghosts pressed the detonator."

"And the demon boar?" Shirasha countered.

"Also dead," that he smirked, "I stabbed the blade in between its eyes."

She was amazed at what she heard.

"At least we don't have to worry about either anymore." his sister smiled.

Her smile dropped when she notices his scarred face.

"Zaza, your face!" She reached up and traced the deep scars, "You didn't heal them?"

"I guess...I guess whatever they had affected me there." he replied with a nonchalant chuckle, acting like it was no big deal.

She sighed, knowing how reckless and dangerous her brother can be when it comes to adventures.

"Fine," she smiled, "I hope the ladies get attracted to your scars."

He chuckled a bit with a proud grin.

"Can't believe Zaza gets to do that cool stuff without me knowing," Marco growled with jealously, "I could have kept El Choppo if I knew about Elemental life cores."

"Damn, that IS cool!" Miseria smiled.

The scene changes to Zaza strolling along the outskirts of Echo Creek, his mask on and carrying bags full of groceries.

Just then, a newspaper cover caught his attention.

"What's this?" he replied.

His eyes then looked surprised at the news.

"Fangtails and Mixfangs Rescued from Death Camp," he read the headlines. Among the pictures of the rescuers with the large picture of the crook, there was a Dragontail that reminded him of someone from his and Kinta's childhood.

"Rasticore?" he spoke in shock.

He's alive! He thought when the Solarians came and killed every Dragontail in the settlement, their brother was killed in the massacre too.

But seeing him in the newspaper now brought relief to him.

"They're not going to believe this," he jogged to where Chromeclaw is enjoying his ice cream sundae.

The lion eating his ice cream noticed him approaching, asking, "What's up?"

"It's my brother..." he smiled happily with a small tear shedded, "He's alive!"

The little lion looks at the newspaper he has, the ice cream dropping with a splat on the ground.

"Rasticore's alive!?" He shrieked, "I thought he died with your mom and dad!"

"Looks like he didn't," he smiled with joy.

Zaza then smiled, "She needs to hear this too. It's a miracle."

He picks up the lion, ignoring him complaining about his spilled ice-cream, with the groceries, slashing open a portal with the scissors using his tail, hopping in before it disappears.

"You must have been really happy that Dad is alive huh?" Ren asked her aunt.

"We were." Kinta smiled.

"I'm just glad the lost family members finally gathered together." Kandy replied.

They nodded in agreement.

"So many things we've learned from the past," Blitz said with wonder, "At least we learned the good and bad times we remembered."

"And fixing the timelines," Tetsuro adds in.

"This one is unique," Kaida points to a human woman, that is Miseria when she was Taffy, doodling and sketching Rasticore on her sketchbook.

"That must be when I recalled the time I was saved by Rasticore when I was drunk," Miseria realized.

She looked oddly at the drawing for a moment. She couldn't have dreamt it, could she?

"It's weird..." her human past self replied while slightly blushing, "Why do I keep visualizing him?"

There is something about this lizardman she saw when she was drunk. 

And that kiss too. That kiss felt so real.

She felt a jolt when he kissed his lips.

It was as if to tell herself that it wasn't a dream, she did see that person as a lizard for real.

"His lips felt real when I kissed him," she mumbled, staring at the doodle.

"If he were real, I could see if he's real or not," she said before heading to bed for the night, shutting off the table lamp.

As the human slept peacefully in her bed, the window over the desk creaked open.

Rasticore, who couldn't stop thinking about the woman he saved, came by to check on her and saw her drawing him in her sketchbook.

He looked at her with a calm expression, smiling that she drew what he looked like so perfectly.

He took the sketchbook and checked out her drawing off him.

He was amazed she got every detail of him right in her drawing.

"She's good," he quietly said. He notices the back cover of the sketchbook has words scrawled on them.

"Lizard Weirdo!", "Freak Girl!" and "Weird Hair Girl!" were scrawled on it.

He frowned, feeling like he just met a human version of Kandy.

He looked a bit sorry to her with concern.

"Sorry to see what you're going through." He whispered.

He returns the sketchbook back to its usual spot on the desk, watching the girl sleep before he slips away into the portal he left open.

"Where the hell were you?" Babs demanded when he exits the portal.

"I...," he tried to speak.

The midget realizes why he was missing all the time, "It's that girl you saved from Lynx, isn't it?"

"Uh listen, Babs-" he tried to explain.

"No, you listen!" She snapped, "You need to get your head straight. You're a member of the Assassin's Guild and you can't just go off running away when you're still in the middle of them. But ever since 3 days ago, you've been eyeing on her and skipping jobs!"

"She can't stop thinking about me!" He admitted.

Her eyes widened in confusion, "What do you mean, she can't stop thinking about you?"

"She drew a picture of me just now," he listed out.

She was speechless as he continued, "And I looked at what her classmates wrote. She's in a position just as bad as me and Kandy were."

"But why?" She questioned, "There was nothing weird on her except having a gothy appearance and dyed hair."

He hummed, "I recalled something from that troll teacher and keytar playing kid."

"What? They point out something?" She assumed.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Well tell me!"

"The troll teacher once said that when she accidentally bumped into her with her car, she has no scratches whatsoever on her," he continued, "And the keytar kid also points out that she skillfully blocks an exploding oil bubble as if she has super high senses."

"I'm going to presume that's why they bullied her," Babs presumed, "She has weird stuff going on with her."

"Yes." He bluntly replied, "The troll even muttered she was more weird even BEFORE the Princess of Mewni came to Earth."

The midget taps her chin, "She got hit by a car and has no injuries or scratches whatsover. And she skillfully grabs that kid when the oil exploded as if she could sense it."

"Those aren't humanly natures she's having," she concluded.

"I know," he nodded, "There's something about her that makes me....not stop thinking about her."

They stood there for a while before the lady tugged his tail, "Come on, there's a bounty of a rogue beast eating livestock around town."

"Fine," he sighed.

Miseria realized that even in the past, he was still thinking back to her human self.

"I....Had feelings for you when we really first met that day," present Rasticore confessed.

She blinked at him for a moment, smiling warmly, "I still kept those sketches when we were moving into our new home after we won the war."

"And....And I DID steal some small stuff from when you were human in your old place," he confessed.

Miseria was surprised as she heard his confessions.

"I guess..." she smiled, "I did matter so much. So when did you find the time to get my stuff?"

"When you were still in a coma at the time and I was healed fully before you woke up." Rasticore replied.

The vision shows the past Rasticore, his cape providing a hood for him to cover his face, gathering things that meant very much to Miseria into a box he brought.

"She has so many," he muttered, eyeing the Krav Maga and Muay Thai medals before stashing them.

The lizard then walked through the place, noticing the sketch book with the drawings from before she first followed him to Mewni on top of a dresser drawer.

"Damn," he said, flipping every page that has a drawing of him in different positions and highlights.

There was one page that surprises him. A sketch of herself, as a lizard.

And a sticky note attached to the page saying: "Had a dream about lizard parents sending away their baby. I feel like another kin after I met that lizard guy."

He pondered a bit, looking seriously, "Wait...so there might be...could she be...?"

He finally looked back at the lizard girl of herself, noticing something missing on the pictures of herself as a lizard, though the latter had the female lizard smiling with Rasticore in arms in the latter.

He bit his lip a bit before stashing the sketchbook into the box, resuming his gathering until he found pictures of her childhood from her time in the orphanage, pre-school, kindergarten,middle school, high school and college.

He noticed she had a look of sadness in her eyes.

Like she had no one.

"That girl is like Kandy!" He replied, "She's probably an outcast and needs someone to take care of her!"

But now she isn't. She made friends with Kandy when they first met and she is now with him before and after she turned into a Rippletail.

Once he gathered the things into the box, he brought them to his home in the bedroom using the portal after he slashes a portal open with his chainsaw, putting the box down before he inspects the comatized Miseria.

He touched her cheek, concerned for her.

"Taffy..." he spoke softly, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

He pulled down the blanket a bit to check on the stumps where Mina sliced off her arms.

"She needs arms," he said to himself, "And I know where to get them."

He opened the portal once more, departing from where the comatized Miseria had lied.

"I had no choice but to head back to the Metaltails to get your temporary arms," present Rasticore said, watching the vision showing the hooded Rasticore entering the blacksmith's shack and explaining everything to the lizard who gave him the arm and gem eyes.

"And now," the past Rasticore concludes, "I need you to forge some arms for her. Please."

"I see..." The blacksmith pondered.

He gathers the metals from the heap, planting them on the work table.

"Do you have the measurements of her arms?" He asked him.

He nodded, showing her the measurements on a piece of paper.

"I can work with that." After he glanced at the paper.

Rasticore sat and watch the blacksmith do his work on the arms, watching him banging the hammer on the heated metal to give it shape and making sure the fingers, palms, arm length and area where the arms will connect to her flesh are at the right size.

"Let's hope this works." the blacksmith spoke.

"It has to! She'll need it after...after..." the past Rasticore tried to speak, still thinking back to her almost dying, especially with that life she had.

It was like the pictures of her school years he saw, the ones showing Taffy humiliated and picked on by some mean girls, him clenching his fist in anger.

How he wished he could find those people who bullied her and lied about being her friends. And how he would give them payback.

But maybe later. Now, he offered the coins to pay for the arms and slashed open the portal, jumping in with the arms.

"Are you.....are you going to hurt them if you guys meet the people who bullied mom?" Shino asked his parents warily.

"Not physically." his father replied, "I'm more mature than that."

The portal to his room opens with him stepping out, putting the arms on the table next to her so she can see them.

"Anything?" He asked the slumbering panther that just woke up.

She yowled softly, shaking her head to say Miseria didn't budge.

He sighed heavily, getting really worried for her well being.

"I'll....I'll go and check if Kandy got the right clothes for Miseria in Quest Buy," he said, walking out of the room.

The present Rippletails smiled to the lizard, Runo speaking, "You did what you could at the time, huh?"

"I did." the present frill lizard nodded, "I love her after all. And I still do."

The past Kandy is seen checking out the clothes aisle in Quest Buy, putting the gothic clothes into the trolley.

Judging by her personality and the way she's dressed, she can pretty tell she's goth.

"Hmmm," she hummed, looking at the punk rock accessories and outfits.

Kandy could probably cosplay as a character dressed as a goth one day for a costume party.

"There's so much to choose from." Kandy smiled, "I hope they fit her."

She wondered if Rasticore and Toffee, when he got his body back, could do cosplay too.

"Taffy has a lot of horror comics and movies in her old place," she muttered, "Maybe she can introduce us to some anime that might be cool."

Chase barked, tail wagging when he brought over a black leather goth jacket with chains around the right sleeve and belts around the left sleeve.

"This can fit her," she smiled at her pet, "Anything else?"

He brought out a net top, black leather jeans and knee-high black boots.

"Wow...these too." she spoke, taking them.

The wolf barked, nodding.

"I guess she will like these alongside the ones I got for her," she suggested, putting the clothes he picked out into the trolley.

"Wonder how Rasticore is doing," she muttered as they both headed to the counter, "I hope he finished gathering her things and getting her new arms."

Chase nodded, hoping so.

She stopped when she notices Toffee, possessing Belphegor for the time being until he gets his body back, scanning the clothes aisle in annoyance.

"The suits are not here" he sighed in annoyance.

"TALKING RAPTOR!" A shopper screamed in shock.

Most screamed with some panicking.

"Uh oh." Kandy realized.

Toffee just groaned in annoyance, ignoring the screaming to resume searching for any clothes that might fit him.

"Toffee! Come on!" She grabs a red coat, not caring about the size, and pulled the raptor to the cashier.

"But-!" He protested.

"I'll get you some clothes later." she replied.

She dashed to the self-service cashier and paid all of the clothes before she opens the portal, the wolf snatching the bag full of clothes including the red coat she snatched as they all jumped in.

"Seeing a talking raptor freaks them out?" Belphegor groaned, facepalming.

"They probably aren't used to talking raptors." Chase replied.

The vision shows them coming out of the portal, seeing Rasticore resting his head against the bed where Miseria slept.

"Anything?" He asked him after they out down the things.

"No..." he sadly replied, "I'll be polishing my jewel if you need me."

The two looked concerned as he discarded his cape, going to the bathroom door as the two outside sighed, Kandy worried for Miseria.

It was then Toffee glanced as he saw the tail slightly moving.

"She's waking up," he reported to Kandy.

She sighed in relief when she saw the movement, happy that her friend is waking up.

Kandy then meekly realized, "Uh she's nude at the moment, though."

She pushed her friend away as the door was closed, only showing the crack of Miseria awakening.

"You guys really DID care, didn't you?" present Miseria smiled.

"You're our friend. Of course we did." present Kandy grins.

She hugs Kandy, the two girls hugging it out with joy that they're friendship means a lot.

"Yeah, never had real friends before when I was human, and now I have actual ones right here," she said.

"And families." Coral smiled.

They all nodded in agreement when Something caught Hayden's eyes, making her laugh.

"Now everybody, non-Septarians and humans will know how dangerous Hextails are when they're pregnant," she giggled at the vision showing the goth lizards after they settled into the castle.

"Hey,we're home, we got groceries," Dmitri greeted the pregnant Natashya, both he and Leon holding grocery bags.

"You what?" She death glared, putting aside her things. 

"We were just buying more stuff for our home and for us to eat since you're going to lay eggs any moment soon so we-"

He was suddenly bashed over the head by an umbrella.

"You listen to me, you son of a bitch!" She growled, "Only I do those things!"

He was hit more as Dmitri cried, "You always said I never do anything!"

"Yeah, I like saying that more than I like you doing things!"

The winged imp, carrying more of the groceries, flew in, "Milady and milord,I got the rest of the groceries."

"Run! She's having her episodes!" Dmitri yelled in fear.

"Oh no!" Archibald flew right away, just before she zaps him with a lightning spell.

She screeched as the pregnant lizard zapped him.

"Damn, that has to hurt." Sasuke said.

The next one shows the royal dinner with Eclipsa and Meteora, the pregnant lizard struggling with the food.

"Ugh, I am full," she groaned.

Then the knights that Eclipsa knighted began to pressure her to eat it.

"Full of what? Estrogen? Take the skirt off you pansy," Sir Stabby taunted.

This makes the Hextails around the table, including Eclipsa to rapidly shake their heads in panic and fear.

"I can't," she groaned.

"Why? You scared?" he smirked slyly, "And I thought your kind was very tough."

"I said I can't," she growled, irritated.

"Come on, eat it already!" Sir Cuddles urged before the rest of the knights continue to pressure her to the point she snaps.

"I SAID I'M NOT HUNGRY!!" She summons a double barrel shotgun in her hands and blasted the plate and food into smithereens, shocking everyone.

"WHERE IS NOW, HUH!? WHERE IS NOW!!" she screamed, pointing the gun at the people in the room, all hands raised in the air.

Everyone looked uneasy to her as they backed away.

"Easy lady, easy," Sir Whatsit called out slowly.

"Darling.....calm down, okay?" Dmitri slowly puts his hands on the shotgun as she glares, "We're just....going to have....a very nice dinner. Okay?"

She slowly released the gun, the lizard still glaring as the male returns the gun to where it came from via a spell.

"Are Hextails really that violent when pregnant?" Sir Cuddles gulped in fear.

"I don't wanna find out." Higgs replied.

"Damn, that explains why Dmitri when he became a girl threatened Natashya with a knife and stabbed Yuriknov that day," Shino winced.

When the image of Higgs, who will later turn into Leona Sting the Rockfang, was shown, a vision shows the Neverzone where Lynx and Caruso strolled down a mountain path.

Kandy only realized, "Oh no..."

"Uh can I help you?" she spoke to Lynx and Caruso.

"We were just...a bit lost," Lynx spoke, acting polite and charming to her.

"We're just looking for a settlement where we can get some stuff around here," Caruso said, acting calm and sane.

One of the knights showed distrust.

"I've seen that Snaketail before, but where?" Old Man muttered.

"Ah, you're probably imagining things, old timer." she said before turning to the two, "Okay, fine. We'll help you. For now, it's getting late and you should take a rest."

The two lizards only smirked as Lynx nodded, "Why what an excellent idea..."

The crocodile monster gasped in realization, "Everyone! That Snaketail is Crazy-Eyed-!!"

Suddenly, the frontliner knights' heads were chopped off swiftly.

Higgs looked horrified at what she saw, her grabbed by Lynx.

"Sorry...but I'm afraid this is where we take care of you!" He growled.

"No...NO!!" she screamed in peril.

The other knights who didn't get their heads chopped off charged, but were bashed down by the lightning-fast Caruso.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!" he laughed, "Oh I'm sooooo gonna enjoy this!"

"As for us," Lynx spoke in a horny tone to Higgs, "You're old enough, right?"

He take out two stakes from behind his back, pinning down the strong man, "You're called Sir Stabby? Too bad you're gonna die from your namesake!"

He cackled, using his speed to stab the man to death.

"NOOO!!" Higgs shouted until Lynx takes her away into the bush. But the woman kicked him in the groin, forcing her to let go as she prepares herself to fight.

"I'm not a weak person!" she glared, "I can still kick your ass!"

"Oh really now?" he chuckled.

She charges, trying to punch and kick him but he was too fast for her to hit.

"I got your back!" The former squires charged at where she's fighting Caruso until a whip snaps at their feet, revealing it to be Lynx coming out of the bushes, wielding a metallic whip.

"I happen to torture the strongest and most stubborn of warriors in my career," he snaps the whip, "I wanna see how long your minds can withstand it."

The whips hit the others as the present ones gasped in shock.

"Not only is he a rapist, he happens to be a torturer," Kandy winced at the horrible sight.

"No wonder Seth chose him," Ren shivered.

"He truly IS horrible." Octavius spoke.

"As of Caruso." Kougato said with a frown.

"Let's....let's go home now," Kaida insisted, "We've seen enough backstories for today."

"Yeah," Shino nodded, wincing from the vision showing Caruso biting Higgs' side to poison her, "Who knows how long we've been in here?"

"Wait, what about when me and Star learned our moms were pregnant?!" Meteora replied, realizing they forgot about why they came in the first place.

"Ugh! I remember that one!" Miseria groaned in realization, "At least the visions are showing it."

They hear direwolves barking as the canines acted strange around Moon and Eclipsa.

Angie was the only one who noticed as the teen Star saw the two eating some huge food pieces.

"Wow, you two." Star replied, "You guys are REALLY into eating a lot after our worlds cleaved."

"Yes, you're eating more than the Johnson-River reunion when you were 22, Moon Pie!" River spoke.

Young Meteora only became more confused a bit at what they were doing.

"Oh...sorry...I don't know why I'm craving...Nachos was it?" Eclipsa replied meekly.

The wolves with sabertooth tiger and Dragoncycles sniffed something from the women, howling strangely and running around.

"Woah, woah, down!" Star shouted,grabbing the direwolves' leashes.

"Yangtze! Nachos! Carlos!" The Diaz siblings shouted, trying to calm the three animals down.

"What's with them!?" Meteora spoke with concern, trying to assist her friend.

"I wish we can understand them well like how the lizards understand their dinosaurs!" Marco grunted.

"Oh I don't know." Moon replied, "I just...well..."

"Hey, what's the fuss about?" Miseria approached the group, carrying Ren on her shoulders with Shino in her arm.

"Our animals are acting weird!" Star grunted, River joining her to hold down the wolves.

"Down now!" River shouted to the animals.

"Whoa..." the lizard kids spoke with shock.

"Eclipsa..." Globgor asked, "Are you two all right?"

"It's nothing, really." Eclipsa sheepishly spoke, preparing to take another bite.

The lead Rippletail blinked, recognizing obvious signs from the women.

"I used to eat crazy stuff when I was pregnant with Ren and Shino," she points out.

"So wait...are you saying..." Star began realizing as the Rippletail nodded.

"They're pregnant," she rubs her stomach, "Just like me and Kandy right now."

"Oh, that was when you were pregnant with Elias," Star recognized the pregnant past Miseria.

"Our mothers are gonna have a baby?!" past Meteora gasped.

Most were shocked of the news before Globgor, from shock, fainted.

"Well, I guess this is the part where we faint," River said before he joins the fainting.

"Just like how Rasticore felt when I told him I got pregnant the third time," past Miseria sighed.

"And that's why we take pills most of the time afterwards." present Miseria replied.

"But on the bright side, we have some cool friends out of your and Star's siblings, Meteora." Mariposa smiled.

"Yeah,it sure does," the half-monster girl nodded with a smile.

"Ugh! More of those liger brats!" Umbra growled, remembering that time.

"What do you mean?" Anubis asked.

She pointed to the portal showing the final vision.

"As much as I hate what Meteora in the past did to my master and Rasticore, I still hate her," she huffed, striding away.

"But I do remember something strange with me, Star and our Moms," Meteora stated.

"What do you mean?" Ren asked her.

"Remember when you go beast when you reached Mewberty?" She reminded.

"Uh...yeah, why?" Shino asked, wondering where this was going.

She points to the vision where Star panicked, heaving with worry over whats going to happen to her mother now that she is in labor.

"Star, why are you wearing wolf furry gloves?" Janna noticed.

Confused, she looks at the hands that are holding herself, gasping in horror at what she saw.

Her human hands....are now covered in yellow fur. They've turned into werewolf hands.

"What the?" She yelped, checking to see if she isn't dreaming.

"Star?" She hears Meteora calling out for her in an uneasy voice.

She turned around and yelped when she saw the girl's claws have turned into tiger claws, not normally seen on a size shifter.

"Uuuuuh..." she prepared to speak, "What's going on?"

"I don't know!" Meteora spoke with fear, "It's never happened before!"

To Marco and Mariposa's shock, they saw a blonde wolf tail coming out from under Star's skirt and Meteora's tail becoming that of a lion's, but with stripes.

What's funny was that their cheek marks are glowing.

"Kids, are you alright?" King Romulus approached them in worry.

"I think something's going on with Star and Meteora..." he replied.

The king then noticed, "And is that why there's some fur on you as well?"

"WHAT!?" He looked down at his hands, screaming when he saw his hands have turned into that of a lion's.

He yelped when a feathered lion tail pops out from behind his pants.

"Children, is everything okay out there?" Moon called out from the room.

The way she asked them sounded very relaxed.

"Uuuuuuuh..." they prepared to speak.

Janna and Mariposa watched in awe and fear as the three kids transformed right before their eyes.

"Oh...," Janna squeaked.

"My...," Mariposa gulped.

"God," the werewolf king finished.

Though the clothes are a little ripped from the size change, the three kids have turned into a anthropomorphic blonde wolf,a brown gryphon and a purple liger with dragon wings.

"So they're actually-?" Kaida began speaking.

The present werewolf king looked worried, "It's their beastal forms coming out."

"Children?" Eclipsa called out.

"Mom! Wait a second!" Meteora called out, trying to cover her wings.

"Is everything alright?" Moon called out.

"Everything's fine!" Star screeched, trying to find anything to cover her werewolf self.

"Romulus, what's going on?" Mariposa asked the Darkness Elemental with concern.

"You might experience...Beastal Mewberty." he replied to them.

"Never heard of that before!" Marco screamed, "I thought we just turn into butterflies or something! Not this! My parents are going to freak out when they see me like this!"

"If you're having a hairy situation, you're not the only ones," Eclipsa calmly spoke out from the room.

The ones in the room seemed surprise by her strange and calm statement.

"Eclipsa's right." The calm Moon was heard speaking, "Now...please let us look at you..."

The reluctant three gulped before entering with the others, then gasped at what they saw, obviously not prepared at the discovery.

The two mothers, who already given birth hours ago.....are in beastal forms.

"Well children," the dragon-winged liger that is Eclipsa began.

"We have much to discuss," the bluish werewolf that is Moon calmly finished.

"They just turned into beasts during labor," River whispered to the stunned kids.

"I know!" Globgor gasped with shock.

Then, they looked at the babies, all crying as the babies wailed, though with cheek marks on their faces.

And what's astonishing is that they are in respective beastal forms too.

"Oh my gosh," Star gasped, covering her snout.

"I had the same reaction too," Moon calmly sighed.

"But at leat you're still beautiful as a wolf, Moon Pie," River tried to sound upbeat at the reveal.

"Mom....what!?" Meteora gestures to her mother to her liger form.

"And you, my Eclipsa..." Globgor smiled, "You are wondrous, no matter what form you take. Even as a beautiful liger."

"Oooh, Globby," she purred, licking his cheek like a cat would.

"Wha-? Can anybody explain this to us?" Marco stammered.

"I'm confused at this too." Mariposa asked.

"I believe that since the magic is created by the Gods of Septarsis, it has given us beastal forms for our Mewberty forms according to our emotions," Eclipsa wisely stated, "For example, our determination to keep our families safe and our love triggered the mother wolf and liger within us."

"Including being undaunted," Moon stated, glancing at her luxurious tail.

"Dang," Janna spoke as she peeked in, Marco yelping a bit.

"Why are you here?!" Marco said with shock.

She took a photo of the new forms with a grin, "Seeing how cool you guys are right now."

"I am freaking GRYPHON!" He yelled in panic, "I can't go out like this! My parents would freak!"

"Try to stay calm," Eclipsa instructed, "Its like how the werewolves transform into their little fox forms."

"He's right." Moon spoke seriously, "Just...just try to concentrate on your normal form and HOPEFULLY you'll return to normal."

The three children nodded, breathing out to relax. Slowly, the fur and feathers shrink away from their bodies, their forms returning to normal human and half-monster forms.

"Woah, what a rush," the boy panted, scratching his head that was once a mane.

"What about them?" Star points to the beastal infants.

The babies sneezed a bit, poofing themselves back to the way they once were.

"Oh okay," she said with relief.

The werewolf king waddles towards the cribs,smiling down at the half-monster kids that were once liger cubs just now.

"Aww! My prodigy is a big sister!" He beamed.

"Yeah...mom...I'm not an only child anymore!" she happily cheered.

"This is so cute!" Mariposa giggled at Star's siblings.

"What do you think we should name them, mom?" Star asked Moon.

"I know one perfect name for one of them...I'll name that child after my mother, Comet." Moon softly spoke.

"What an honorable way," Star smiled with joy, "Then I guess we name the others Wolfgang and Luna."

"Because we're wolves?" Moon smirked with humor.

She giggled a bit.

"I guess we should name my sibling too, huh mom?" Meteora smiled.

"I have a perfect name for them," she smirked with humor as well, "Taiga, Lyon and Felina."

Romulus laughed heartily, "Good one! That's a good one, Eclipsa!"

"I am so proud, Eclipsa." Globgor smiled, kissing his wife on the forehead.

A knock is heard as animal control officers enter the room, "Excuse me, a nurse just called about wild animals here?"

"Uuuuuuhhh..." they only said quietly as the vision ended.

"Wait, we're not the first ones to go beastal!?" Ren gasped, "Why didn't you tell us you guys went beastal first?"

"We didn't even know at the time you guys were gonna go beastal." Mariposa replied simply.

"Plus we had other things to take care of and were busy most of the time." Tetsuro replied.

"But at least we learned how to use our beast forms," Marco smirked, transforming into his gryphon form, "I feel one with the wind."

"But...there tend to be animal urges too," Star nervously stated.

"Sad, but true." Meteora nodded as she and Star turn into a liger with wings and werewolf respectively.

"At least you learned the truth now," the blonde girl laughed nervously.

"That explains why I hear roaring and howling from the hospital that day," Kandy realized.

"Well, too bad I didn't hear it when Miseria got into labor with Elias," Rasticore points out.

Miseria slightly blushed a bit.

"Hell, I remember that time." she spoke.

"We still got our multi wing forms, though." Kandy said.

Druaga puts her hands into her pockets, pouting a little, "I wish we were blessed by the gods. It would have been cool to have both Beastal and Dragon Mewberty forms."

"Maybe that time will come," Kandy answered her with a smile.

"I think it's time we head home now." Omnitraxus said.

"Yes...who knows how long that we were away." Kougato said.

Finally, the portal leading to home opened as Chase only replied, "Talking human...heh, I think this is one thing I'll like getting use to..."

End of Part 3


	28. Visions and Dino Voice Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving home, the next visuals continue to show more adventures from the Septarians from Miseria's Dragon Up with some things revealed from Kandy, Toffee, and Rasticore.

Part 4

The former Vibora men sighed after their children hatched.

The baby cries were heard as they looked at the infants.

"At least they're Snaketails," Ludwig grumbled to his father, lifting the baby mamba boy up in his arms.

"And I pray the new ones Anya has are Snaketails too," Duncan grumbled, lifting the baby girl up.

"Perhaps." Ludwig sighed.

"Wow...they're so beautiful." One of the wives smiled.

"I know," Ludwig smiled tiredly, nuzzling Lakota, "We will raise them the right way after Anya gave us a valuable lesson."

"VERY valuable." Duncan said, "I mean besides, she'd be happy to see the babies once she gets here."

A portal is heard opening from the street, the group exiting with the three returning to normal forms.

"Phew! Wish I hadn't chased that squirrel on my way here!" Star panted.

"Now you know how I feel." Toffee calmly replied.

The Snaketail with them hear crying from a house belonging to her father and brother, her smirking in realization as she approaches the door.

"How's the family going in there?" She called out.

The two heard her voice as Ludwig tried speaking, "Uh fine, fine...yawn....just..."

She rolls her eyes and unlocked the door with a hairpin she kept in her pocket, intruding into the house with the two Snaketails screaming in alarm.

"Come on!" Duncan groaned.

They became fearful when the children in their arms cried by their screaming.

"Now look what you did!" the Dragontail wife frowned.

"Shut up,woman!" He yelled at his wife.

"Well, well, look at the little cuties," Anya kneeled down to look at eye-level with her step aunt and niece.

"Did you name them?" She asked after she calms them down.

"Well...we're working on them." Duncan replied.

She cradled the babies in her arms, the little Snaketails playing with her hair that made her smile motherly.

"Well I hope you have good names for them," she insisted.

"Hey, is that my step aunt and my uncle?" Druaga called out, entering the house.

"Yep." Anya nodded.

The female Ivytail smiled down at the cooing babies, her grandfather and uncle sighing.

"Well at least you met Father's children," Ludwig huffed, "Lakota is just bringing my own brood here."

"My cousins!" She darts to the other room where Lakota might be.

The door opened as she saw Lakota with a surprise look on Anya's face.

"Hey Lakota, everything alright?" Zerina, the Dragontail girl with Duncan, called out when she saw the girl holding Ludwig's babies.

"Got a handful here," she sighed, handing a baby boy to Druaga, "Say hi to Orlando, Phoenix and Erico."

“Wow,” Druaga grins

Kylo outside peeked at the window to listen with a grin

"Looks like I won't be lonely as an only child anymore," she grinned happily, the baby Snaketail in her arm cooing at her.

"I figured perhaps I'll name mine, Mercedes, Porsche and Ferrari," Zerina smirked.

"Such expensive names," Ludwig whined.

“Oh grow up,” Anya glances at her adopted brother 

“Heh payback.” Kylo mutters

The two Snaketails looked around in alarm, "Who said that!?" Duncan shouted.

"I did," Kylo smirked when all eyes are set on him.

The four were shocked as Ludwig shouts, “You talk!?”

"Thank Toffee for that little accident there," the allosaurus snickered.

"I hope you raise the kids like normal kids," he warned with a glare.

They gulped, fully knowing what he meant by that.

“And yes,” he continued, “I can now finally say what I wanted to for a long time, Duncan.”

The dino bared his teeth at him in a menacing grin, "You are the worst father I have ever met and you treat us like we are emotionless toys! Consider my message and mercy I gave you that day as a warning if you ever dare try to force us back in that social cage."

The two gulped in fear as they shivered

"You better give your children a better life as an act of redemption for what you put Anya through," he warned, "Because we can take them away from you whenever we want to."

"Don't worry, we'll come by to visit you all," Anya promised to her baby stepsiblings.

“They got a point you know.” Zerina said to her husband

The two Snaketails sighed in defeat, nodding in understanding.

"Alright," Duncan held baby Mercedes, "We will give them a good childhood. We promise that."

"Or would you like to have another trip to Cougar Town again?" Anya smirked slyly.

“Nooooo!” They shouted in fear

She, Kylo and Druaga laughed at their reaction as they depart the house, "We're watching you!" Kylo called out.

"And I'll introduce you to my baby siblings!" Druaga added before closing the door.

Once outside, Anya gave a prideful grin, knowing that karma was served.

“Come, let’s check on the babies in the nursery to see if they’re going to hatch any time.” She replied to the two

They nodded, the two hopping onto the dino's back who marched to where they stayed.

***

"So this 'prom night' you speak off," Runo rephrased as they watch the home video of the embarrassing incident of junior prom where Rasticore accidentally brought an ankylosaurus to the school, "Is a night to remember?"

“Yes.” He nodded to his relative

Coral and the sisters winced,watching the footage showing the armored dinosaur bashing around the school gymnasium, chasing a yelping Dragoncycle as the students dodged it with Rasticore shouting.

"Where did you find an ankylosaurus?" She asked Rasticore.

“It’s embarrassing to tell!” He said to them

“Come on tell us.” Kinta spoke

He sighed, facepalming, "I was trying to get a lost ankylosaurus back into its herd outside of Echo Creek when it got separated from its herd. All of a sudden, a wild Dragoncycle flew by and it caught its attention. And so, the dumb animal lead it to the school and ruined junior prom!"

"Thankfully Dad and a few others were able to catch the two animals before anything goes bad," Shino sighed, blushing and remembering how embarrassing he felt in front of his former crush, Kataru.

“The dinosaur and dragoncycle did crash the party though.” Ren spoke a bit with a frown

"And we never let it down," Miseria groaned.

Zaza and Kinta chuckled a little but looked surprised when the clips shiw the montages of Rasticore choking Shino from his toddler times till now.

“Yeah I can see that.” Zaza replied upon watching

Kinta's eyes widened more when she saw the clip of Rasticore chasing ten-year-old Shino down the street with a chainsaw.

"Seriously!?" She yelled at her brother.

“He started it.” Rasticore tried protesting 

“Yeah good thing we’re getting you boys to therapy.” Kinta spoke

Miseria groaned and covered her face when her embarrassing clip appeared.

"Like brother,like sister," Runo shook his head in disbelief.

"The stupid bird was trying to show off," she groaned.

“Yeah Ludo is also an idiot too.” Sakura frowns

"WHY YOU VERY LITTLE!" Video Rasticore is heard shouting when Miseria is watching little Ren scribble on a paper with crayons.

The angry lizard steps into view, choking a very young Shino who gagged.

"Rasticore, stop it!" Video Kandy is heard yelling.

The Video Toffee struggles to remove the two glaring, “Stop that!”

"Sheesh, mom was right that she choked one of the Avarius children for calling her useless," Kinta shook her head in disbelief.

"And I got it from her," Rasticore sighed.

"How did you get into the choking habit, Runo?" Miseria asked her older brother.

“It’s kind of a long story.” He replied

"How about I try a little something like this?" She steps up and Dragon Ups. Last time, she was nude because her clothes were taken off. But now, she was dressed in black armor with chains, buckle straps and spiked belts around her wrists, ankles, waist and neck.

With a wave of her hand and in deep concentration, she conjures up the same waters she used with the Frostfangs.

But this time, about the siblings' childhood when she touched his hand.

The vision showed the young Runo with the tribe as they watched from the waters

"Do I really have to do this?" He complained to the teacher, who happens to be Phango's father, "I'm basically fourteen now."

“Yes you have to.” The teacher spoke

"I know how to spear fish, you know?" He grumbled, wading into a river with a spear in hand, "Besides, its not like I'll screw up the class."

"I like to see you try," a Rippletail mocked.

He frowned before tossing the spear in the waters

"Ha! You missed!" The kid taunted, making Runo growl in frustration, throwing his spear into the water numerous times only to end up empty handed.

"Kinda sucks that your parents aren't here to see you fail!"

He growled and snapped, “THAT’S IT!”

He threw the spear aside, leapt towards the kid and pounced on him,choking him in anger as the children with Phango's father trying to pull them apart.

“That explains it.” Hotaru spoke

"Yeah, too bad I got the hang of it when it comes to people mocking me every time we head out for a hunt or fishing trip," he sighed.

"Ooh, there's one where you choked that cassowary who tried to disembowel you," Hayden pointed.

They looked stunned on watching his past self shouting while choking that person, “You little!! GRRRRR!”

The cassowary choked and squawked from his grip until it passed out.

"Who wants cassowary for dinner?" He announced to the hunting party, holding up his prey.

They were surprised at his skill as Miseria said, “Well it’s good sometimes.”

The next one shows Runo and his sisters swimming in the water, using theirnsoears to catch larger fish swimming around them.

The older brother was about to put a small halibut into his satchel when a seal snatches it, the animal laughing until he choked it in anger.

The choking seal gagged a bit from the choking before dropping the satchel

"Runo, the penguins!" Young Coral shouted as a swimming flock of penguins snatched his meal.

"DIE MONSTERS!!" he roared through gritted teeth, catching two penguins by the throats and choking them angrily.

“Ooh that had to hurt.” Ren spoke

Runo rolled his eyes until the scenery changes to the time Miseria and Rasticore took them for a quick adventure in the Neverzone.

Where he is seen choking a rogue mermaid king.

“How dare you say that about my family!” Runo snapped 

“No stop!” Rasticore replied

However he took the mermaid king’s neck as he spoke, “Your hands are weak. Here.”

The mermaid king choked loudly by the Dragontail's strong grip, which made his in-law growl and pull at him to try to have his share of the strangling.

"You're free now," Miseria announced with a proud smile, dropping the chains off of the shark people.

"It's surprising that our tattoos glowed when we fought that mermaid king," Coral points out, she and her sisters looking at their shark tattoos that glowed blue like Miseria's.

"We were about to ask that about them," Splasherine realized, she and the three siblings showing them their shark tattoos that had a slight glow.

"That is interesting." Octavius glanced.

It was at that moment, the past selves began to depart as Runo pondered.

"Why did our tattoos glow anyway?" He traced the hammerhead shark mark on his chest as the present sisters looked at theirs.

Splasherine having a nurse shark mark on her forearm, Hayden having a thresher shark around the back of her hand with the whip-like tail curled around her middle finger and Coral having a bull shark on her neck.

"I have no idea." Hayden spoke with concern.

Kandy came into the room, carrying Miseria's youngest three kids in her arms before handing them to the relatives.

"I thought about showing them to you," she suggested as the girls smiled at the infants.

"So these are the latest of my great grandchildren, huh?" Kougato smiled.

"Awww..." the girls grinned.

The two women smiled a bit at the newer batch meeting their relatives.

"Yes, they are," Miseria scratched the back of her head, "They were the reason it became an outroar back then."

"I can only imagine." Ichigo smirked.

"Hyogamaru, how are you and Skadi nowadays?" Kandy asked her older uncle.

The serious Frostfang sighed with a tired smile, "We're doing well."

"I guess you must be pretty tired." Ryo spoke, her examining his look.

He nodded, "Skadi.....took me on a tour around the Frozen Wastelands and showed me around Howl's Fyord. I never knew the sacred fyord was real when I heard of it for the first time."

"It is quite beautiful." Kushina smiled.

"And saw the grisly act between dinosaur and Dragoncycle," he shivered a tiny bit, "Its true what they say. Dinosaurs don't eat them,they play with them until they die."

"But usually, its a tactic to teach their young or like the cats, they wanted amusement."

"Yeah, we remember what we saw." Kandy replied with concern, still remember that incident when Rasticore was still trying to regrow.

"No wonder Dragoncycle owners complain about letting dinosaurs roam around," he chuckled, "But if the owners were able to catch them in the right time, it'll be fine."

"Anyway, I stopped by the Assassins' Guild to try out a bounty for myself and it turned out great," Ren spoke out, "They suggested I join but I have to wait till I'm old enough. And if they can have any tougher and expensive bounties that is."

"That's cool!" Shino smirked.

"I wouldn't mind trying out politics." Tetsuro pondered, "I mean as the oldest son, I have to make sure I take responsibility."

"I could try out being a squire for Seth," Kaida suggested, "I have to become responsible and independent as well as defending myself."

"Kaida, being a Wraith's squire, actually known as Shades in Phagetail culture, will tough," Seth reminded her, holding her hands, "You think you can handle that?"

"I wanna hunt criminals like dad does considering he messes up," Shino laughed.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Rasticore snapped, choking him, "You take that back!"

He grunted and choked a little from his father as Rasticore continued, "Those bounties are just too good at being caught!"

"Well too bad they're not the hardcore ones you get just like Western cowboy movies! I was right, those assassins are too soft-hearted and mediocre!"

Babs, and a few assassins, outside the house overheard him, walking away with sadness.

"He does have a point, dear," Miseria agreed, "They're even skittish when they see gore. I thought assassins can handle the gore."

"They probably only called themselves "assassins" because they do the killings non lethally." Runo scoffed.

When they began talking about assassinations, Miseria's waters changed to the time she first enrolled into the guild.

"Miseria, are you sure you're going to show them.....the bounties you got?" A tiny with big-armed Rasticore asked her uneasily, "This is an interview you know?"

The Rippletail scoffed, hefting the bloodstained sack over her shoulder.

"Ah, don't worry about it." she smirked, "And besides, it's probably time you got your chest and other arm grown back to normal anyway while I do this. You DID stay small most of the time."

"Because I'm scared if I get deformed permanently if I try growing too fast!" He protested.

Umbra, the panther following them, rolled her eyes with a soft growl when they reached the guild.

"Stay here, girl," Miseria commanded, giving the panther a big catnip toy to spend time with.

The deinopanther purred hyperly, eyes dilated by the scent of catnip before playing with the toy.

"Oh that cat toy brought back memories." Umbra grins.

As they prepared to enter, she continued, "Maybe you should give it a shot, at least. Who knows...your arm and chest might grow again."

"I...I'll try." he spoke, both entering as Rasticore grunted, struggling a little as his chest and small arm started to bulge a little.

"So, you're the lady Rasticore talked about," a punk-haired assassin stated, "How's it like being a lizard after the change?"

"A little painful, but I enjoyed this new life," she took a seat before the receptionist who will interview her.

The assassins in the guild noticed the bloodstained sack she brought in, looking uneasy.

"Now...how do I start?" she asked.

"Uhhhh..." he prepared to speak.

The receptionist, however, spoke, "Hold it, lady. You have to go through the process first."

"I already am aware of the process." Miseria grinned, "Wanna see my assignment?"

It was then she took out a couple of objects that will scar their 'tough assassin' minds forever.

Many passerbys jumped when they hear a chorus of horrified screams from the guild with Umbra nearly jumping out of her skin, looking around rapidly.

"Did you really do that?" Coral gulped at the gruesome sight.

"Well in a way." she smirked.

The receptionist and the whole guild, minus Rasticore,trembled and whimpered at the sight of the severed wolf monster heads she held up.

Fresh with blood dripping out.

"What do you think? I got all of the wolf mob quadruplets in one go," Miseria smirked with pride.

"I was there when she did it," Rasticore answered, making a slicing gesture to say he saw her decapitate the bounties.

"Yeah, that'd scare anyone for life." Kinta spoke with worry.

"So, am I in?" The Rippletail asked the receptionist with a smirk.

"She's crazy!" A ninja assassin whispered in terror.

"AND she's very protective of me." he replied before adding, "Plus she can still fight despite pregnant."

"Pregnant!?" The assassins repeated in shock.

"Who's the dad!?" Babs called out.

It was then Miseria points slowly at the still recovering Rasticore.

"Holy shit, Rasticore!" Babs spoke in shock, "You and her were...?"

"We fucked before he got himself stupidly blown up by that cougar woman!" she explained.

One assassin laughed hysterically, "Oh my god! Here I thought you guys did it when he's tiny and screwed up!"

Before he could react, he was punched out of the window.

"Don't you fucking mock him for what he had to go through!" she snapped.

"Owwww," the punched assassin whimpered, suffering a black eye and a broken tooth.

"So, am I in or what?" She asked the receptionist after she calmed down.

"Yes..." they spoke in fear, "Very yes!"

"Good," she laughed proudly, "Give me the bounties I wanna catch so I can get some snacks around here."

"Here,just take them and go!" The receptionist demanded, shoving stacks of wanted posters to her.

She took them all and departed the guild as Rasticore sighs with a shake of his head.

"Hey, was she a Rippletail?" An assassin woman noticed.

"Um, yes." He nodded.

"That explains a lot." Babs frowned bitterly.

"Weren't they extinct?" The ninja assassin spoke out.

The small frill lizard only sighed lovingly, "Not anymore."

The Shark Tooths tapped their chins in thought, "We could join that Assassins' Guild. It'll be easy hunting down any criminals we can get. Including that job Ripjw has when he's off school guard duty."

"Speaking of Ripjaw, you think he and Leona are alright after he brought her to her first beast hunt?" Kandy asked.

"Probably." Ronin smiled, "And I have a feeling that their luck is just about turned around for once."

The dragon grandfather, meanwhile, looked seriously at one particular visual, the night his daughter, Kinjiru, was wed to that monster...Seth.

"She looks...very depressed." he replied, feeling regrets about the old laws.

"Wait...none of us have that memory of that night." the Rippletail in dragon up form spoke.

She then notices she was touching Kandy's shoulder, resulting in the memory.

"There's me," Ronin points to the infant that just hatched, being swaddled by Kinjiru.

"I can't let you become your father, Ronin," she whispered softly. She turns to where the infant Kandy was before she quietly snuck out of the window, flying silently into the night.

"That was after we hatched before Seth came in to see the results," Ronin said with sadness.

"Besides..." their mother continued, "It's the only way to keep you safe."

"Being stuck with Seth was one thing, but to be wed on the night you two hatch just to take you away if I leave...horrible." she continued.

The baby girl continued wailing as she with Ronin left.

The two half dragons look down with sadness of what she did that night.

However, a surprise came to them when the vision shows Kandy's bullies screaming and running away upon the appearance of Magmakith.

"Dad...," Natsu spoke out in surprise, looking through the window.

The young Kandy cowered, trembling in fear of what the T-Rex will do to her.

Magmakith growled, taking a step forward towards her when he froze, seeing something that surprises him.

An aura. Two auras in fact of the two ancient dragons she's descended from.

And a spark. A light of great potential within her.

The light from her descendants...Bahamut and Leviathan.

The T-Rex, who was involved in the capture of the girl's mother and have seen the horrors of what his master did to her, closed his mouth slowly, a sympathetic look in his eyes.

Magmakith stood there for a while before he turned around, vanishing into the trees with the young Kandy stunned of what just happened.

Why did her father's dinosaur not harm her?

Perhaps, Kandy thought, that he started to respect the princess herself.

"Kandy!" A young male voice belonging to a very young Rasticore ran to her.

"I saw Magmakith with you! Did he do anything!?" He questioned her quickly.

"No." she replied, "He just...left me alone."

"What?" he asked, "That's not like him."

"I don't get it either." She said.

The vision changed momentarily, showing the T-Rex heading towards the stump that started Stump Day in Mewni, chuffing.

Cries were heard when the young Laxus and Natsu scampered out, happy to see their father again.

This was a secret he kept from Seth years after they exterminated the Dinokillers.

"That's us...when we were hatchlings." Laxus replied as he tried to point with his tiny arm.

The T-Rex purred, nuzzling the twin hatchlings.

"Magmakith!" Came a shout from Seth.

The T-Rex quickly growled to his sons, the two quickly hiding inside the stump that provides them protection from anyone or anything that will harm them.

The Dinosaur King turned around, stomping up to where Seth is.

"So even the King of Dinosaurs has his own secrets." Octavius smiled.

"Come..." Seth explained as the dinosaur approached his master.

The dinosaur grunted, kneeling down to let him get onto his back, asking him what they're planning to do.

"The next Mewman queen is going to give out the results for who will be the next Monster King...which I'll take!" he growled, "Though even then, she WILL pay for a sabotage, IF that happens."

He growled in understanding, roaring out for the whole valley to hear. Moments later, the dinosaurs that are loyal to him appeared,roaring back in reply as they marched off to the event with Seth and Magmakith in the lead.

The dino army will be something to show the Mewmans the power of Septarsis.

As soon as they were gone, the two younger T-Rexes peeked out from their hiding spot, watching their father leave with his master.

They were fortunate that their father brought them to the cursed stump. It provided them protection from predators, poachers and so on. 

They just have to wait patiently when their father comes to visit them.

"You really miss him huh?" Ryo asked the T-Rexes outside, "I know how you feel."

"We do." The sons nodded.

The scene then changes to a wounded and tired wolf pup that was Chase, the crows pecking at him before they were scared off by Kandy.

"Its me!" Chase jumped with joy,tail wagging.

"Stop that! Shoo!" the half dragon spoke, making a small weak fireball to scare the crows.

Once they were gone, the puppy whimpered a bit as she looked at the direwolf carefully.

"He's hurt," Kinjiru approached the wolf, surprised to see he has a cowl and a crest similar to a dilophosaurus.

"How did a chimera end up here?" She wondered, swaddling the injured wolf pup.

"What's a chimera?" She asked her mother.

"A mixture of two creatures." she replied softly.

"Like me, right?" Kandy replied to her mother sadly.

"But this direwolf of two beings...it could be a benefit for you." her mother replied.

The pup slowly opens his eyes, his eyes meeting the dragon girl.

The pup saw that the girl has scratches whatsover on her and he can smell her suffering all the way here.

Whining,he licked her hand to which she used to stroke his head.

She giggled at the puppy as she smiled, "Hey, it's okay. You're with me now.

Kinjiru smiled at the bond forming between them but her smile didn't last, "Kanashimi, you have to keep this wolf a secret from your father. Who knows what he'll do to him."

"I understand," she hugs the puppy, "You'll be alright with us in secret....Chase."

The puppy barked happily, licking her as the older two smiled at the scene.

"Thanks for saving me back then," he said to Kandy, who hugged him.

"I wouldn't stand by and watch you get picked off by crows," she replied, "Besides, if I hadn't met you, I would have not had my first friend who comforts me and saves me from Lynx."

The wolf shuddered, "If I see Lynx again, I'll rip off his junk!"

"And I'll make sure it doesn't grow back for a fucking long time!" Miseria growled, remembering the encounter with Lynx.

"At least you guys came on the time before Comet's assassination." Kandy replied.

As she said that, it showed the familiar dragon princess in the torn dress walking down the halls.

"Rasticore? Toffee?" past Kandy called out, "We got invited to the queen's feast, despite daddy rejecting it! Where are you?"

She opened the door, noticing many bottles of alcohol on the ground.

"No, not that night!" Present Kandy yelped in horror.

"Son of a bitch," Lucifer hissed alongside the raptors.

"Wha...?" the past dragon spoke before noticing her father slumped on her bed, his eyes shadowed by the darkness.

He only asked, in a drunk tone, "Do you know what this night is?"

The girl looked worried, shaking her head as he continued, "It's the night you left me, Kinjiru...and every year, I wait for this moment...the moment you come back to me."

"Don't be ridiculous." she spoke to her father, "It's Kandy, your daughter."

However, his drunk state had clouded his vision.

"Now you came back, finally," he began to approach her, cornering her into a spot where she can't escape.

As he spoke next, the raptors sensed danger before sprinting to where their master is in a hurry.

"Have you no idea I missed your lovely voice and body, Kinjiru!?" He slurred.

"Stop it! It's Kandy!" she prepared to speak.

"That worthless daughter of mine you tried to take, but I wouldn't allow on the night you left me?" he growled, "She shouldn't have existed! OR at least should've been a son!"

Kandy gasped with fear as he continued, "Do you even know WHY I had them pick on her? Because you once told me that you'd rather not have her as a daughter, so if she couldn't be my daughter...I wouldn't treat her so kindly. You did say I was a monster, so you got your wish."

Kandy was fearful, finding out that her father never cared for her as he grinned, "But we can look away from the past...I want us to have a future together again. Perhaps THEN I might be a little gentler to her once you agree to be mine again...FOREVER!"

"Father.....stop.....," she screamed when he threw her onto the bed.

The scream was loud enough for Chase to awaken from his night sleep, head snapping to the window to Kandy's room.

The ones in the present were horrified at what he was about to do.

"Doesn't he realize he's going to rape his own daughter, which is disgusting incest?!" Ren pointed out.

Seth started heaving in a sexual tone, reaching down to the zipper of his pants.

"No!!" Kandy gasped in fear, fearful of what he's about to do to her, "NOOOOO!!"

"Let me impregnate you, my dear!" He growled with lust as he discarded his pants, ripping her rag dress off afterwards.

When she was about to get raped by her already nude father, the now nude girl sobbing in fear, the door was slammed open followed by angry screeches and a scream of agony belonging to Seth.

She opened her eyes, noticing Seth screaming as two familiar figures, the dress forced back on her by the frill lizard, lifted her and ran.

"We have to leave...NOW!" Toffee, in the battle armor replied, leading her away.

The raptors screeched angrily, mauling the screaming Seth until they had enough, sprinting after them.

"COME BACK HERE!!" A furious Seth yelled just as the window smashes open followed by a snarl from a wolf.

Immediately, Chase's cowl flaps up and he spat a glob of acid at his face, blinding him.

His screech of anger and pain were heard throughout the castle, Toffee opening the portal.

"This way, princess." Rasticore spoke with worry.

As they entered, Toffee only replied, "Are you all right?"

She nodded a bit, smiling to him, "Thank you."

The raptors and wolf jumped out of the portal that closes after they came out, panting from the rescue.

"Thank you!" She sobbed, hugging Lilith.

"A happy end to us." Hotaru smiled at the touching scene, the friends looking at the half dragon of the past being comforted by her comrades.

"No..." Kandy said, "It's only the beginning..." Kandy replied, pointing to where the banquet was at.

For what the truths would show would reveal it all.

End of Part 4


	29. Visions and Dino Voice Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter where the truth on Comet's assassination is shown from Miseria on the night Kandy with Toffee and Rasticore dealt with the corruption as Toffee's wife Kandy is shown in the care of the pets while revealing to the families of theirs that a Dragon Bone she met was the one who personally help lay her eggs.

Part 5

In the past, the familiar purple hair woman, who looked saner and protective, glanced a bit as the Mewman queen with Moon walked through the party.

"Oh everything is going so well." Comet smiled, "Perhaps we can work things out after all, Mina."

"I must say things have gone very well, Comet," a familiar voice praised her.

The lizards, pets and dragons scowled with hatred when the familiar foe appeared before the queen.

"Fangore," Kandy hissed with anger.

"I'm telling you, there's a mole in this." Mina only spoke, "Someone is planning a sabotage of the party and treaty, despite me not a fan of it."

"Now now, Mina," Fangore reassured her, "The mole will be caught soon once we learn of his true identity."

"After all, you're still recovering from that encounter with Dragoth, the Raptor God of Death."

Mina shivered at the mention, almost seeing the familiar black raptors with red eyes watching her from the niches of the room before vanishing when the servants passed by.

Unbeknownst to them, Fangore was waving a spell in his hand behind back before putting it into Comet's back.

"What the fuck is that half breed doing here?" Someone shouted as they noticed.

To their notice, they saw Kandy with Rasticore and Toffee arriving, some shocked while most, both Mewman and Monster, death glaring at her.

Despite their hate for each other, they apparently had one thing in common that both sides agree on: They all hate hybrids.

The raptors, their sudden appearance making the monsters and Mewmans yelp and gasp in terror, hissed at them, forming a protective circle around her with Chase growling, his frills rattling.

"You look familiar," Toffee spoke out, noticing the elf.

"Oh there's the lizard king's daughter." Comet smiled.

"I don't know..." Moon replied with concern, "Something isn't right about this."

"It's all right, sweetie." Comet smiled, "We're going to make peace with the Monsters once the peace treaty is signed with me, Batwin, and the old crusty lizard's daughter."

"Um...you don't think I'm an abomination like my father, do you, your um...majesty?" Kandy asked her.

Batwin only spoke, "Well to be frank-"

The queen interrupted, "Of course not."

"My dear, you are NOTHING like your father despite you having the blood of two legendary dragons in your veins," Fangore spoke out, patting her hand.

Kandy frowned when he touched her. His eyes....they look like someone she knew.

"That's very sweet of you, Fangore," Moon said.

"Showoff." Mina quietly spoke.

"Here, Loveberry...have a drink." He replied, giving her a seemingly normal soda bottle.

"Yeah, I guess this whole situation has me stressed out." The purple hair girl spoke, "I may as well take a moment to take a drink."

Once she was out of their sight, Comet looked at Fangore and Kandy.

"He looks familiar," Rasticore whispered to Toffee,his eyes not leaving the elf.

"I know, the Sins and Chase act like they know him from somewhere," he answered.

"It will be an honor to bring unity to both sides...ESPECIALLY half breeds, once the treaty commences." Comet replied.

The half dragon only smiled a bit.

"Thank you." she happily smiled once Fangore removed her, "I wish the same peace for you and your family."

Afterward, she touched her shoulder with a smile, not noticing something sparked a bit from the two.

As Fangore walks away from what's happening, he grinned with sadistic victory, his normal human teeth changing into that of a reptiles with his pupils turning into slits.

It was then that Lilith's eyes widened. That elf.....is a Septarian.

"If only I could have talked sooner..." Lilith replied with sadness upon watching the past.

The raptor screeched a warning to the lizards with Kandy confused.

"What's the matter?" Kandy asked Lilith, "What is-?"

Just then, Comet's eyes started glowing, looking dazed as she began rising up, floating with most watching in shock.

Within the shadows, the hooded and vampirized Gina gasped just as she saw Fangore leave the area with a cruel smirk.

As that happened, a portal showing the hidden Mako and Iris arrived to the scene, the two noticing as they saw Comet starting to transform into her Mewberty butterfly form the first time.

"Mom?" Moon spoke, "Are you okay?"

Without warning, she fires a powerful beam at her, just as the couple jumped in to take the bullet.

"Mom! Dad!!" Miseria gasped in horror, her siblings stunned by their deaths.

Most, however, ducked and evaded with Kandy covering her eyes, none of them noticing who saved her.

When they opened their eyes, some ash was shown as the half dragon gasped in fear.

"No..." Kandy said in fear, "No..."

"The half breed's cursed the queen!" One of them shouted, "She's gonna kill us!"

Many screamed as the Mewberty and somewhat hypnotic Comet fired, hitting and killing many Mewmans and Monsters alike as Batwin was shivering from his safety spot.

"Mina!" He spoke, "You have to save them! You-"

However, he noticed Mina, having drunk the drink Fangore given her, unconscious.

The raptors and wolf roared, defending Kandy and the lizards as the corrupted Comet approaches, looking ready to fire another round.

"Mom? What are you doing?" Moon spoke with worry, "Why are you killing people left and right?"

However, the corrupt Comet turned, glancing down at her before flying toward her, Moon gasping as she struggled.

"Moon!" They cried, one of the raptors squawking as he lunged at the queen, biting her.

"Hold her down, Leviathan!" Toffee shouted, "Chase, get everyone out! NOW!!"

The wolf nodded, the wolf barking to the crowd running as they ran for the exit, Rasticore lifting Kandy up.

"You okay?" he asked.

However, Kandy looked in fear, watching Moon grunting and choking, tears in the Mewman girl's eyes as she panted and heaved, watching in horror before her dark aura started forming.

"Kandy?" He yelped when he finds himself flying across the room by a dark force,making him crash into one of the raptors who squawked in pain.

"Kandy?" He called out in fear, seeing her darkened state.

The half dragon growled with eyes turned, a huge aura shown before she screeched loudly.

The corrupt Comet turned, dropping the now unconscious Moon to the ground before flying toward her, the two clashing one another in fury.

As that happened, Gina only watched in horror at the two brutally smashing and hitting one another.

"Damn..." She whispered as the two kept smashing one another.

Mina, awakening from whatever drug Fangore gave to her, saw the fight happening.

She then saw the hooded Gina escorting the few people out of the room, shooting arrows from her crossbow to hit the projectiles.

"What the corn cob is going on while I was passed out?!" she asked before noticing the only other monster not running, realizing, "YOU!! You used us!"

"What?!" He gasped, "No I didn't! I-"

However, he was slapped by her pigtails in anger, then used the pigtails to chain him as he was forced out.

"We'll see who's innocent." She death glared.

Something hit her just as she was about to punch him. She looked down to see an arrow.

"He's not the culprit AND the mole!" Gina yelled at her former sister.

Her eyes widened, "Gina?"

"Hello, sis." She frowned.

"Aren't you suppose to be...?" she asked.

Just then, she and Batwin were hit by the debris, knocking them both out.

"Goddammit!" Gina face palmed.

She puts her crossbow on her back and quickly use her vampire speed to get the rest of the people out of the crumbling building.

As she was doing that, the debris was destroyed by a bat-winged green dragon.

"That's Gaoru!" The present ones spoke.

"Come on, through here!" Garou shouted, showing the speeding Gina and the other rescued people the clear exits.

She nodded, dashing in and out of the crumbling hall,saving the people left behind as Kandy and Comet continue to fight out.

When she reaches to where Batwin and Mina are, she carries the king out when Mina called out.

"I thought you were dead!" She shouted.

"Get your sister and Batwin out of here, now!" Gaoru replied to Gina.

"But she's a fucking Solarian." Gina replied.

She points her crossbow at her, "I'm alive thanks to what you did to me!"

Her twin saw her fangs and puncture wounds, her gasping, "You're a vampire!?"

"Daywalker!" She knocks her out by hitting her head with the back of the crossbow, lifting the unconscious king out quickly with Garou hesitating whether to save Mina or not.

"So you really hate family after all." He spoke, "I guess that's why you always hated Mina even BEFORE she became a Solarian, let alone your parents who were killed."

Gina only winced a bit.

"I know," she admitted, "But what I saw that day tells me that she's way more evil than me in the past."

She looked behind, not wanting to make herself a murderer for leaving her there to die. 

Without a choice, she uses her speed to grab her and lay her outside.

"Let's go!" She demanded her partner, the dragon reluctantly putting her onto his back before they took off.

As all that was happening, Comet and Kandy struggled, battered and tired as each growled with eyes glowing.

Finally, the two slowly started powering down, Kandy finally passing out as she crashed to the ground, the aura vanished.

"KANDY!!" Toffee shouted in horror, approaching the half dragon with Rasticore grunting a bit.

"Wh...what's happened to her?" Rasticore asked, "Is she okay?"

However, Kandy did not move or open her eyes.

The wolf barked, nudging her to get up when Comet approaches them. But the dragon girl stayed unmoving.

She's been comatized.

In fear, the lizard listening to her heart with worry.

A heartbeat.

She was still alive, thankfully.

"Toffee.....," he looked up to see a raptor looming out from the shadows, "Bring this tortured soul her mercy. Quickly. Before she destroys more innocence."

"Kanashimi.....You must protect her," Gairyu boomed out, briefly appearing behind the raptor.

"K...kill me..." Comet spoke softly, slowly approaching as she, still in Mewberty form, was wincing as her eyes returned to normal, her eyes looking fearful.

"Kill me..." she continued as she winced, struggling, "Before I lose myself!"

The raptor and dragon vanished, a sickle shining next to him as Toffee picks it up.

With a shake and a deep breath, he did the most regrettable thing he will do.

The two lizards looked worried as Toffee looked seriously to Comet.

"Just don't tell my daughter..." Comet begged as she closed her eyes, "She'd be heartbroken upon seeing me like this...a killer."

Finally, a stab with blood splatter was seen, Comet's body pierced by the sickle just as Moon slowly began awakening.

Upon doing so, however, she looked horrified as she saw her own mother, sickle in her with tears in the body's eyes, falling to the ground.

The recovering raptors stared in utter shock and disbelief of what they just witnessed, with Lilith seeing Fangore smirking with evil triumph of what Toffee did before vanishing.

When he exits into the secret room, she saw his shadow changing into that of a dragons before vanishing.

Toffee only slowly removed the sickle out of the body, Moon with fear shouting, "MOTHER!!!"

The two, Toffee taking Kandy's body, looked at where Moon shouted, the fearful Moon with tears.

"You..." she angrily spoke in tears, "You killed her! You killed my mother! We wanted peace and you just killed her like the monster you TRULY are!"

"Uh does she not remember-?" Rasticore began before Toffee, with a stern look, halted her.

"We have a promise to keep." He replied quietly before speaking in a serious tone to Moon, "She's gone. I'm sorry, but it had to be done."

Moon only gasped in fear, more tears streaming as Moon watched Toffee lifting Kandy's body, the lizards with pets departing.

Moon struggled to get up, though was too weak to stand.

Lilith stood over her, chittering something and drawing something on the dust with her left claw before she darts after them.

"What did you draw?" Kaida asked Lilith.

"Something no human or Septarian never expected a raptor can do," she answered.

Moon looks down and see what the raptor had drawn.

It was the horned elf.....but with wings and dragon tail.

"Why Fangore?" She asked herself.

After a moment, she broke down in tears. Finally, the scene changing showed Kandy and Chase, in a hut in a forest as the comatized dragon was put on the bed, Toffee saddened as he petted her.

"Kanashimi.....no," he wept, laying his head onto her torso.

The raptors purred with sadness of what happened, Chase whining from where he laid.

"Moon's never going to believe the truth on her own." Toffee sadly spoke, "But I'm going to make her believe it without breaking Comet's promise of never telling her..."

He then held her hand, speaking, "And when it's all over, I hope to see you awake once more."

He gave her a kiss on the hand he held.

"But that never happened," Kougato, remembering the vision showing how Toffee lost his finger, spoke.

The scene changes to Chase tending to Kandy's comatized form by pulling the blanket over her, making her sip the water he brought into a bucket and chasing off wild dinosaurs and beasts that wanted to make a snack out of her.

"Ooh, this is the one where I first met Umbra," Chase realized.

The wolf heard a noise, a growling playful noise of a sort.

The wolf growled with suspicion and worry, guarding Kandy's form as the curtain covering the doorway was pushed aside.

The visitor was a panther with black feathers on its arms, legs and tail and has a raptor-looking face.

"There's me." Umbra in the present grinned.

The wolf stops growling, barking a bit with surprise of the new visitor.

He watches cautiously as the panther chimera approaches Kandy's body, dropping some berries and fruits on the bedstand.

She meows at Chase that she brought food for her guest.

The wolf was surprised by her kindness, smiling as he wagged his tail a bit.

"Finally, an oasis," a voice startled them.

Both wolf and panther peered out of the window, seeing a small band of Metaltails settling down around a newly-made campfire.

They can tell they are rustlers judging by the loot they have on that triceratops-drawn carriage.

They feared that if they find Kandy's body, they might do something awful to her.

The Metaltails themselves only laughed proudly as they looked at their loot they had.

"Never seen that before," a young male noticed the shack, "I'm gonna check it out."

The two animals growled softly, preparing themselves to protect Kandy at all cost.

The window was opened up slightly as the hand lifted it a bit.

"Hey guys!" He called out, his head turning to his crew, "There's a pretty girl sleeping in here!"

Suddenly, a direwolf with frills lunged out, chomping down on the Metaltail's hand with a growl.

"AGH!" he shouted, "FUCK!"

He removed his hand as the two growled to the Metaltail that intruded.

"What the hell!? Are those chimeras!?" He yelled, alerting the others while he nurses his hand.

Chase barked viciously at them with Umbra roaring fiercely.

"Shit!" He frowned as the two jumped through the window, pouncing on him as he yelped.

"Help me!!" His cries were heard by the other Metaltails, making them run over to where he is seen being mauled by them.

"Dude, what the crap!" Another spoke, trying to get to him.

"Get off!" a third shouted, trying to motion the pets away.

The pets roared at them, pouncing with Chase spitting acid at their feet as they yelped.

"They're chimeras!" A woman shouted.

"All this to protect that girl in the hut?" The first one healing himself frowned.

She glared at him, "There was someone in the house? You know it's rude to invade other people's homes when they're sleeping."

The pets only death glared as they growled to the intruder with comrades.

"Okay, okay, we back off!" The first Metaltail yelped, "Just....just don't hurt us!"

The wolf barked fiercely at him, not believing.

"You wanna believe us?" He frowned, "Fine. I'm pansexual and that girl sleeping isn't my type!"

"Let's get out of here!" Another male spoke, some muttering as they began leaving.

The two snorted with a huff, watching the rustlers leave the oasis. They turned around, entering the house to check on Kandy's wellbeing.

Nothing. But Toffee promised Chase that he will be back with something to help wake her up after being sent by the raptor god.

Umbra gently opens the dragon's mouth and pops in a few berries, gently making her chew and swallow them.

After all, they had to make sure she was fed.

The scene then changed to some time later that the wolf awoke, Umbra having gone to find more berries earlier.

After a moment, he heard the sound of a portal opening up. Toffee must have returned.

He barked a greeting at the gray lizard, who patted his head, opening a bottle full of glowing liquid.

"It's that time when you arrived with that glowing liquid stuff," Chase remembered.

"What I saw in the oasis will be something I will never forget," she groaned in dismay.

"What Oasis?" Shino asked.

"The one where Kandy is staying in before me and Rasticore met her when I was human," Miseria tells him.

As Kandy awakens from her coma, the panther finished gathering fruits and berries for the girl when she hears laughter from the watering hole.

Umbra was listening to the noise, curious as to what it was.

She slowly approached to where the watering hole cautiously, to see who or what it was.

The panther's eyes then widened as what she saw.

She sees a camp, a drifter camp judging by the amount of things and caravans, was resting next to the oasis with women skinny dipping in the water, the men, still dressed,laughing at the women.

"A troupe of gypsies," Umbra explains, "Very rare to find on Septarsis."

"Whoa, seriously?" The kids spoke.

The men watched as they laughed at the women splashed in the water, fully nude with covering their bodies.

The panther groaned, rolling her eyes before she left the area, carrying the basket of berries in her mouth.

She hears moaning sounds from the foliage not near from her. From the corner of her eye, she knew what that moaning is coming from.

"Wild ones," Umbra shook her head dryly.

The bare legs were seen as Umbra shuddered at the sight, nearly dropping the basket as she backed away.

"Hey, you girls smell something?" 

The panther turned to the camp, seeing one of the men taking out a bow and quiver of arrows.

"Smells like a predator around here," the Dragontail spoke out.

"We best be careful." One of the females covering her chest glanced.

She needed to run, but not get them close to the hut where Kandy was.

Lifting the basket up in her mouth, she quietly slinks away to the other direction of the oasis, away from the house.

Movement is seen, causing the Septarian holding the bow to run towards it.

"Panther!" He shouted.

"Get it!" Another shouted, firing arrows as she ran quickly, away from where they were.

The archers ran after the panther, stopping for a moment to shoot arrows at her to which she easily evaded thanks to her deinonychus DNA.

Clenching the basket in her jaw, she continues to lure them away from the house.

Once they were far enough, she hopped to the small ledge of the cliff behind the bushes, hiding as the chasers approached, then looked around.

"Shit, we lost it." The archer Phagetail frowned.

"I can tell that thing was a chimera judging by the feathers," the Dragontail sighed in frustration, "I could have given my wife a nice chimera fur blanket for us to snuggle in."

The hiding panther quietly peeks out, watching the gypsies leave before she quietly slinks away in the shadows, heading back to Kandy's hut.

Once arriving to Kandy's hut, she looked out the window, noticing Kandy and Toffee hugging from outside.

The dragon then paused before meekly grinning, "Uh Toffee? You've been hugging for ten minutes now. I uh need to breathe."

The lizard in suit realized, releasing her, "Sorry."

Chase barked when he saw Umbra coming over with the baskets of berries and fruit,the large cat putting the basket down at her feet.

"Oh, who is your friend?" She asked her pet, stroking the panther's chin.

"A deinopanther?" Toffee realized.

The dragon slowly petted her, grinning, "You probably helped me recover too, didn't you?"

She nodded before Kandy replied, "I don't remember much after what happened. And I think I lost a lot of my memories years ago. What happened?"

Toffee looked reluctant, worried that she might freak out that she was in a coma for years.

"You....," he hesitated, "You....."

"What? I did what?" She asked innocently.

He looked at her eyes, knowing that she wouldn't take the truth in her condition.

Toffee finally started to lie, "You had an accident three days ago, resulting in losing most of your memory while being knocked out for a while."

She was stunned by what he said, "What made me knocked out?"

That.....made him hesitant.

The wolf and raptors can smell his anxiety and were concerned of what lie he's going to say next.

"You see, you-" he prepared to say.

However, Kandy, upon noticing Toffee reaching for her looked horrified at his missing finger.

"Your finger!" She quickly grabbed his hand, inspecting the injury and horrified to find that the finger didn't regenerate.

"What happened!?" She cried out.

"Moon happened." he angrily spoke, knowing that this part, he can be truthful about.

"Why would Moon do that?" She questioned, holding him, "How could she do this!?"

She then noticed a uncertain look on his face, starting to realize and remember that night, "The queen...Moon's mother...did I...did I kill her?!"

He touched her face with his hand with missing finger, leaning his forehead against her's, "No. I did."

The raptors and wolf winced when he said it, remembering full well why he had to do it.

Lilith scowled to herself,angry that Moon didn't get the message she given Moon after that incident.

"But only because it was the only way to save you all." He said, "After she became that Mewberty creature she couldn't control."

Kandy looked more concerned, looking at her hand before replying, "I only touched her shoulder while congratulating her...wanting peace..."

She shedded tears as she continued, "Toffee...my powers from my ancestors within...it caused her Mewberty to...that means I'm responsible for leading her to her death."

Her tears were wiped as the lizard spoke, "You didn't mean to."

The purple raptor wanted to tell her something about the elf but she was too drawn in her sorrow, Toffee comforting her and holding her close.

"I knew who the mole was," Lilith said with grief, "If only I could talk, you would have learned the truth about that elf."

"At the time, we didn't have the human speech." Lucifer spoke, patting her for comfort.

"Listen..." he began with a soft smile.

He then looked at her as he continued, "Perhaps if it makes you feel better, I'll help you remember."

"Of course...tell me what happened after you lost your finger and I woke up." she asked.

"Very well." Toffee softly grinned, knowing this lie was enough to comfort her, "After you awoke from my loss in battle, we had gone our separate ways, you searching for your mother and me being a historian."

The present lizard only replied, "Well the last part was true at the time, but I still visit you, Kandy."

"I know that know." the half dragon in the present spoke.

"You only recently came back from your mother search before you had the accident with memory loss." his past self continued.

He turns to the wolf and panther, "I left you in the care of Chase and his new friend here in the oasis until I came back with the cure for your ailment."

"That's real sweet of you." she smiled.

The girl hugged the lizard and pet heads with a soft smile.

She finally noticed him in the suit, smiling, "Heh, you look good in a suit."

"I'm sure you would too." Toffee smiled.

"Things get wacky when you suddenly came back before Toffee died in that explosion," Chase points out as the vision changes to Kandy being pushed into the portal by Toffee.

"You were very wild when you pregnant with the two," Umbra points out.

Minutes passed after she was unconscious from being pushed through.

Kandy groaned a bit, slowly awakening and getting up as she saw the familiar pets looking at her.

"Chase? Deinopanther?" she slowly spoke before she realized.

"Oh no, Toffee!" Kandy realized with worry, looking at the things that were from her bag.

"Oh Toffee..." she replied with worry.

The two sniffed her, eyes widening when they found out she was pregnant.

"I know," she smiled a bit as Chase nuzzles into her belly.

"Did anything happen to this place while I was gone?"

She groaned a bit, her belly grumbling.

"I need to eat something..." she replied to them.

They slowly lifted her up, Kandy on Chase's back as they slowly walked on, the half dragon curious to know what happened while she was away.

"I knew some Mewmans might do something to you if they see you," Umbra explains, "So I found a direwolf skull and found a passing Dragon Bone to help make the mask."

The dragon girl smiled, looking up to where she hung her wolf skull mask on the wall as tribute and decoration.

"Yeah, I remember." Kandy in the present smiled.

A heavily pregnant Kandy panted on the chair when she felt the constrictions. The curtain was pushed aside as a familiar panther slinks in, planting a mask on her lap.

"Oh, for me?" She picked it up, "Who made this for you?"

The panther motioned her head to the window, her head looking outside.

She gasped in awe and surprise upon seeing a large blue Asian dragon with a lupine face standing outside before vanishing away into snowflakes, transforming into a woman with blue hair, dark blue scales and wearing a cyan wolf mask.

"Hello," the Dragon Bone woman greeted kindly.

"Oh, hi..." she smiled a bit, groaning a bit from her pregnancy.

She looked amazed at what she did.

"How do you like your mask, Princess?" She chuckled.

The woman enters the house, gently inspecting her pregnant belly.

"What is your name?" She asked the kind woman.

"And how did you get to transform into that huge dragon?" she continued.

The woman lifted her mask, revealing her very pretty face, "I'm Azura of the Dragon Bones of course."

She gasped in surprise and realization. She learn from her studies about the aborigines of Septarsis whom the Solarians never wanted to mess with.

"You're a Dragon Bone?" She awed, "Wow, this is the first time I've met a Dragon Bone."

"And you must be lucky to be in the presence of one, Princess Kanashimi." she smiled.

"You know who I am?" she asked Azura.

The woman smiled warmly, "The Dragon Bones knew you are not a really bad girl, princess. We heard stories of your suffering from our shaman and seer."

She pats her stomach, "Poor thing. You must be strong of what's going to come. And I know you will be a great princess in future."

"Thank you." Kandy spoke, "I just hope Toffee will be in my future."

"Perhaps he might." Azura grinned.

The dragon then winced a bit, holding her belly carefully.

"Sorry...I've been here in the woods with my animal friends for so long." she meekly spoke.

"Thankfully your panther friend found me when I was passing by here," she carefully laid the dragon down on her bed, "I believe you're going to lay them any hour now."

The scene shifted as Kandy was straining and screaming under the blanket, gasping in pain as she struggled to push.

"You're doing great." Azura smiled, "You'll be done soon."

"She laid her first eggs..." Toffee spoke sadly to himself, "And I wasn't there with her to see it..."

It shifts to an exhausted yet relieved Kandy stroking the eggs she just laid as Azura puts a wet cloth on her forehead.

"Thank you, Azura," she tha ked her in a whisper.

"Anything I can do to help you, princess," she smiled.

"At least...I can talk with someone outside my pets, huh?" she chuckled a little bit.

"You are strong, Kanashimi," Azura smiled, "And your friends are too."

Chase and Umbra sat by her, smiling at her success of laying her and Toffee's eggs.

"Will you stay,Azura?" She asked her.

"I wish I could, but I have a family waiting for me back home," she smiled motherly, "I can introduce them to you when that time comes when we see each other again."

"I'd like that." Kandy smiled.

"Hopefully, by tomorrow, an old friend of yours with his new love will arrive to meet you." the Dragon Bone grins.

"Wait? Rasticore is coming?" She gasped.

She nodded, putting the skull mask on her bed stand, "Before they arrive, it will be wise of you to hide your identity from anyone who comes by here."

She looked at the mask, taking it before looking at the winds, speaking, "I'll probably have to find a coat."

Chase searched through the wardrobe, hoping to find any shred of cloth to be used as a coat when Azura sheds off her own coat, offering it to her.

"Its fur of a white sabertooth," she offered, "It will keep you warm during the nights or cold."

"Thank you," she smiled, hugging her.

After a moment, the two removed themselves, the Dragon Bone smiling under her mask, "I hope that you and your friends will come visit."

"I promise we will and we might even meet again." she spoke with happiness.

Once the Dragon Bone was outside, she transformed to her dragon form, flying upward as the three looked upward.

"I haven't forgotten her smell that day," Chase announced, "I can help you find her if you're free."

She scratches his ears with a smile, "Thanks, Chase."

"You never met Azura again after that, did you?" Kaida asked.

"No, I didn't." Kandy replied, "But I'm sure she's with Leafe and the others hopefully."

"Then let's ask Leafe if Azura is there," Chase chirped, jumping with excitement.

"Okay,okay,calm down," she said, holding the jumping wolf down.

He chuckled and barked a little with a grin.

***

The portal to the Dragon Bone village opened with the queen, the pets and her friends coming out.

"Hi, Kandy," Leafe greeted them happily, "What brings you here?"

"We're here to visit someone." Kandy replied, "The woman who helped me lay my firstborn eggs."

She motioned Tetsuro and Kaida as she said that.

"Oh, you mean Azura, our clan nurse?" She rose up from her sitting position, "Sure. She's right over there in her hut."

They saw a familiar woman with wolf mask tending to the newborns who have stomach aches because the parents forgot to pat their backs.

"It's her!" She beamed with joy,running towards her.

"Azura!" She shouted with the Dragon Bone hearing her, looking to where the dragon called.

"Kanashimi?" She slowly approached her, "Is that you?"

They laughed when they hugged each other with joy.

"Wow...so that's your Dragon Bone friend." Sasuke smiled.

"It's been years." the queen smiled.

"It is," she hugged her again, "Look how grown you all are. When the Solarians attacked Monster Town and Septarsis, I was worried something bad happened to you all until they became extinct."

"Azura, are you having guests?" A male voice called out from the clinic.

"Forgive me." she spoke, "I was just introducing myself to the Septarian queen."

A light blue Dragon Bone wearing a white direwolf mask approached them, shaking her hand.

"Azura has told me all about you," he smiled, "She wouldn't stop talking about you after she laid our kids."

"Wow, are you her husband?" Kaida asked him.

He chuckled with a nod.

"Kanashimi, this is Nagatobi, my husband," she introduced him.

"Our kids are probably gone finding herbs for the clinic and rituals as we speak," he said, "But you can stay and meet them if you want."

"It would be an honor." Tetsuro bowed.

Azura then glanced at Toffee, realizing, "So you have come back to her after all."

"It was difficult, but it worked out in the end." he only stated.

The male smirked with pride upon seeing his Eye of Penance and raptor mark on the finger that used to be missing.

"Your ancestor will be proud," he praised, "Especially your friends."

"I also got a gift too." Kandy smiled, showing her Eye of Redemption, "It was a gift after we restored magic."

The two blue Dragon Bones were amazed by the eye, "Good for you. If it weren't for your determination,our worlds will be plagued by the unbalance of life, afterlife and death."

"You can actually thank Rasticore for all of it happening in the first place." The half dragon spoke, motioning him.

"Wait...me?" he spoke.

"She's got a point." Miseria spoke, "This, all of this entire thing...it all started from when we met when I was both sober and about to leave Echo Creek."

He had to admit she was right. Miseria's determination, true sense of justice and equality was the sole reason they were able to bring harmony and unity between warring species and revival of the tribe deemed extinct.

If he hadn't met her when he saved her from Lynx, none of this would have happened.

"You're right." he replied, "I guess that is true."

The two hugged a bit.

"Never thought Miseria would make such amazing things to happen throughout those years," he smiled with pride.

"I'm proud to have you as our sister," Coral said as she with her siblings hugged her.

"And proud to have you as my best female friend." Kandy grinned.

"Oh,guys, easy with the hugs," Miseria blushed.

"Speaking of which," Anubis turns to Kaida, "If you're going to become Seth's Shade, you better have me around because I can't stand by and watch you get hurt or something. After all,being a Shade is hardwork you know?"

Kaida only giggled a bit, "Sure."

A few of them outside the friends were surprised at what they heard from Anubis before he spoke, "Long story, we'll tell you later."

"Yeah, it'll take longer for you to hear our stories," Zeus nodded.

"Of how we talk that is," he said after a long pause.

"Yeah, we'll talk about it later." Kandy smiled.

A few laughed with Rasticore watching the scene with a proud smile.

All of it truly was possible because of himself. And all it took was not only rescuing Miseria as Lynx in the past, but also him nearly discovered by the sober girl when he secretly masturbated in hiding.

Maybe things would go right for once, he thought.

"Come on, tough guy, let's head on back home," Miseria opens a Neverzone portal, "Well, our temporary home we made during the quest for the sword."

"Ooh, I really wanna visit our old camp again!" Leafe said with excitement

"I wouldn't mind showing the place I was staying when we were there." Kandy replied.

A few were chatting and eager to join in on the tour as well.

"I'm gonna call in all of the boys and girls for a reunion there," Miseria grinned, dialing their numbers.

"Welp, I guess its nice going back to the dimension we were born in huh?" Zeus said to Anubis.

"Yeah." Anubis replied, "And see if anything's the same or different there."

They all knew that the next adventure they would take would be an interesting one at best, especially with talking pets to travel with.

But that's another story to tell after they entered the portal with Miseria finishing calling her tribe and the New Zealand Rippletails.

End


	30. Neverzone Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story is set after Visions and Dino Voice: The Septarians take their reunited family and friends to the Neverzone where Chase and the others discover something surprising and as they find the next guardian for the fountain of youth, a familiar villain with some corruption on him makes his appearance!

A/N: Story is set after Visions and Dino Voice

Star vs the Forces of Evil Present: Lizards and Dragons One Shots: Neverzone Adventure

The portals to the Neverzone had opened as the newcomers stepped through, unsure about the new land.

"Everything seems so....strange," Venus' mother stated, before she and the New Zealand Rippletails noticed their children's Neverzone appearances.

"Oh my gosh!" Coral replied upon noticing the firstborns grown older in the realm.

"What do you think?" The full-grown Shino smirked, flexing.

"Stop showing off," Marco and Rasticore frowned.

"My goodness, Metallica, your body!" Her mother gasped, looking at her ripped and tattooed body.

"Heh, you like it mom?" Lica grins.

"This..." Kougato replied as he with Azura looked at the queen in Neverzone form, "This is shocking."

"We had 20 years of experience in this realm." she smiled.

"We've first came here when we were babies," Tetsuro chuckled.

"And we helped save the missing thousand Raptortails from Wyscan," Seth, in his Neverzone form, adds in.

As he said that, he pointed to Razor with Corey, Blue, and Terra arriving with him, the four having returned to their Neverzone forms and donning the new clothing for the realm.

"I'm glad those elves are dead," Corey said, "Thought it was worth it when we watched the king perform Harakiri on that pansexual gaylord."

"Hey, guys!" Seth greeted the four.

"We're Wraiths!" Blitz points to the headbands they are wearing.

"This...this is amazing!" Razor grinned to them.

Glacier giggled a little as they looked at Star, Tom, and Janna approaching, all three also as old as Marco in the Neverzone.

"Damn," she giggled, "Something happened to you all?"

"Great, its that old serum fiasco again," Janna groaned in anger.

Marco looked at his older age with concern.

"Wh-what happened to my rad body!?" Marco gasped in shock.

"You haven't gone to the Neverzone for almost 18 years," Ren pointed out as she pointed to the old Star, Tom, Marco, and Janna before the now adult Meteora and Mariposa, in Neverzone clothing, looked surprised.

"Dang it! I was hoping my abs from the Abs Dimension returned." Star frowned.

"Maybe we can get Leona and ask her where the fountain of youth is," Shino suggested.

"You think that's wise?" Miseria questioned warily.

"She's right." Toffee replied, fixing the jacket acting like a cape, "We're not even sure if she remembered after what Lynx and Caruso did to her."

"Then perhaps we should find it." Ichigo smiled.

"I think I know a hybrid dino who can help us out," Zeus pipes in.

"What? The spinoraptor?" Miseria guessed.

"No," he shook his head, "It's a dino that is half triceratops, half stegosaurus."

"The stegoceratops?" She gasped, "Another fictional dinosaur thought to be fictional."

"I remember it being real." Anubis replied, "Like many others artificially created."

The chimeras with them looked uneasy.

"Do you have that strange feeling that's where the chimeras of Septarsis came from?" Chase asked Umbra.

"So the Drow King was making hybrid dinosaurs when he was alive?" Kaida gasped with surprise.

"The dilophowolves....the deinopanthers...many chimeras..." Azura pondered, "They may have found their ways out of the Neverzone eons ago and lived in Septarsis since."

"But I don't recall who were my parents!" Chase protested, "I've been thinking my father is a direwolf and my mother a dilophosaurus!"

"I had the same thought too when it comes to MY parents!" Umbra nodded.

"Does that mean Ribcage was born here?" Claudia gasped, stroking the Flying Rufox's nose.

"I wish Zeus and I had parents." Anubis sighed sadly.

"It's okay," Kandy smiled, "At least you have us."

The sabertooth tiger with two Dragoncycles came in through the portal, purple goop around their mouths.

"Carlos, what's that on your mouths?" Mariposa noticed.

Suddenly, her pet spoke with a seductive Spanish accent, "I don't know, Mariposa. But it tasted sweet."

"Much like margaritas," the female Dragoncycle suddenly spoke, also having a Spanish accent.

The Chinese Dragoncycle just spoke in Chinese.

"Holy crap!" Star gasped, "Our pets can talk!"

"Its that goop that Toffee made," Lucifer realized, sniffing the goop around the three pets' mouths.

Yangtze spoke more Chinese in an awkward manner.

"Mi amor said 'This is so shocking after the lizardwomen introduced me to Nachos'," Nachos translated.

"At least you can understand him," Marco stated.

"You know...I think it would be interesting to hear them speak human from now on." Kaida smiled a bit, "But only the ones necessary at least."

"Like if we find our parents maybe?" Chase panted with tail wagging in excitement.

"Yeah, but right now...I think until we get back to my and Star and Janna's pets for that, we may as well see how much the Neverzone changed while we were gone." Tom replied.

"AND find the fountain of youth if possible." Janna replied.

The Indominus Rex sniffs the air for a moment, "Trying to find that old stegoceratops' scent."

He sniffs more until his eyes widened, "I got him!"

He suddenly bolts to the east.

"Zeus, come back!!" Shino shouted, hopping onto Nightraid's back.

A few followed with Kandy and Toffee on the dire wolf's back, Toffee speaking, "Follow and don't separate or you'll be lost."

The raptors nodded, following the scent, hoping to find the old steagoceratops.

"I think its best we help you," Carlos suggested, nudging the three former adults on his back.

"I shouldn't have misjudged you, Carlos," Marco said, patting the tiger's head.

"Marco..." Nachos spoke as he grunted, "I think you should sit down too."

"I'm fine, really I am. Just because I'm older in the Neverzone, doesn't mean I-" he tried protesting before Nachos had him on the Dragoncycle seat.

Yangtze scolded him in Chinese as his mate translated, "Just because you're old, doesn't mean you can move around a lot."

He scoffed a bit, "I'm taking lessons from my Mariposa's Dragoncycle."

The blue dragon grumbled, "You're sister does that too," Nachos translated.

***

The scent was close, very close.

Zeus sniffed more and more, feeling it not too far.

"Zeus, do you sorta have a history with this stegoceratops?" Shino called out.

"Sorta, before we met when we were fighting the Drow King together when you were babies," he answered, "All I remember about him is that he's protecting a sanctuary for creatures that got hybridized by the Drow King."

"And a fountain he mentioned that shouldn't be given to greedy hands," Anubis added.

"Wow." Glacier spoke.

The raptors looked seriously with Akuma sniffing with Zeus, him replying, "I think he's close."

"What about Higgs and the others?" Tetsuro spoke, "They're not worthy and yet THEY found the fountain of youth somehow."

"They must have snuck in when he was napping," Anubis assumed, "He's the first chimera to be created by the Drow King. Which means he's really old."

Sudden memories from their times as babies resurfaced as they remembered how they first met the two hybrids.

"Guys?" Snowstalker called out, the snow boarcroc looking worried.

"What's the matter?" Blitz spoke.

"I...I remembered how we first met when we were babies that got lost in the Neverzone," Tetsuro spoke out.

"We were playing with the elf kids in Elfwood when we stumble upon you two looking exhausted and injured near a river," Kaida began.

The two hybrids began to realize what they're talking about.

"They needed to be healed," Garm spoke, "So we went and nursed them back to health."

"We kept asking the elf elders of what kind of dinosaurs you two are but they couldn't figure it out," Fenrir joined in, "But one of them suggested you two are one of the Drow King's hybrid creations."

They cringed a little as they continued.

"But it doesn't matter that you two are created by the Drow King, because we became fast friends ever since," Kaida smiled, patting Anubis.

Anubis chuckled a little, "Aw Kai..."

The Indominus Rex suddenly halted, nearly making everyone knock into him.

"Here we are," he announced. When they looked down into a vast valley, they were astonished of what they saw.

"A chimera utopia...," Chase whispered in awe.

Each smiled a bit with amazement as they saw a few Dragoncycles flying above while a few direwolf pups played with each other.

"There's so many..." Octavius spoke with a small tear in his eye.

Umbra spots a pride of lions that seemed to be part T-Rexes judging by their huge jaws and muscles.

"Tyranolions," she said.

Flying chimeras flew in the air over them, making Ribcage groan out in awe.

"Flying Rufoxes," Claudia grinned, seeing a flock of bat-winged dinos similar to Ribcage.

"Deinopanthers!" Umbra grinned at the kittens playfully playing with some leaves.

"So this is where all the chimeras went off to after the Drow King created them," Shino realized, giving way for a compsofox to pass by.

"Who knew there were so many." Terra smiled.

"And those are..." the older T-Rex spoke.

They spotted a portal opening as a jaguar chimera with pterodactyl wing arms and crest swooped in, carrying a familiar Rockfang on its back as Ripjaw on Sharko exited it.

"Hey wait up!" He shouted.

"Ripjaw and Leona!?" The lizards said in unison, surprised on seeing them.

"Hey guys." Leona grinned.

"Guys, you won't believe it. Leona was telling me about that place where she saw the fountain that gave her and her troop their youth." he explained, "AND she knew the way there."

"And I got myself a jaguardactyl!" She announced with pride, the jaguar chimera roaring with pride.

"Where did you get him?" Glacier asked her with a wide smile.

"Went for a beast hunt in South America with Rip," she said once the beast landed.

She lifted the jaguar's paw to reveal a large scar.

"Wow, dude." Shino spoke.

"We found out the reason he was acting rogue was because he had a huge splinter in his paw," she explained, "That's what caused him to attack the villages and livestock."

"But at least she got a better price than money," Ripjaw stated, sliding off.

He then looked proudly as he continued, "So what did we miss while we were away?"

"It's a long story." Lilith spoke to them.

"We got old," old Marco wheezed.

"And long story too," Nachos spoke out.

"I see why you're here," Leona realized with a smirk, "You wanna become youthful, isn't it?"

"Wait...did you guys start talking?" Ripjaw realized as he pointed to the pets.

"You noticed?" The talking pets dryly spoke.

"It'll take some time to get used to this," Deathlok said, before he notices a purple goop on his tail, "Here, Sharko. Got a little sample of the stuff here."

He licked it, then spitted a bit as Sharko looked disgusted, sounding like human tongue coughing after a moment.

"Yuck! Tastes like ape butts!" The spino gagged.

He realized quickly when he shouted, "Hey! I can talk human! Just like all of you!"

"You're welcome." Deathlok said.

The Rockfang looks around the area, trying to find something, "I remember we were looking for a hiding spot when we got chased by velocifelises and stumbled into a cave tunnel."

She tapped around the area, trying her hardest to search for the area before feeling something hollow in the rocks.

"Ah! Here we are!" She steps back and shoves her palm forward, pushing the rock blocking the tunnel.

"I love being a Rockfang!" She laughed giddily.

As she said that, the wolf and panther noticed a pack of dilophowolves and a pair of deinopanthers approaching them, sniffing them.

"Uh nice creatures." Miseria spoke with some uneasiness.

The direwolf and lead deinopanther blocked their masters, glancing with concern as they sniffed around them.

"Mom?" Chase said to the alpha female wolf.

The wolf sniffed him again for a moment with a pause, nuzzling him with a slight whine.

"I think...," Umbra began, getting licked by another panther, "I think we just found our parents."

The parents nuzzled them with the wolf speaking, "I thought I lost you, mom..."

The she-wolf barked softly with joy that she is reunited with her son, "She said I disappeared when I fell through a random portal when I was a puppy."

"Probably Hekapoo's doing," Miseria suggested with a frown.

"You'll be happy to know Chase was there to protect me." Kandy smiled to Chase's mother.

The small ones nodded to the chimeras.

The wolf panted, happy on meeting her as the half dragon played with her a little, earning licks from her.

"I'm just happy to finally finding out we're not born from two different creatures," Umbra spoke.

A roar was heard as they stopped, looking into the cavern.

"Uh...I think we found the guy!" Ripjaw spoke nervously.

***

Leona screamed, thankful that her wings have charged in enough solar energies to propel her speed across the huge cavern.

The giant dino that has a head of a triceratops but the spines and tail of stegosaurus chases her around the spring that gave off a glow.

"Yeah, we can tell that he's pissed at her," Rasticore spoke to his siblings.

The hybrid dinos with them dashed into the giant dino's way, causing it to halt.

"Wait! I know she and her friends didn't mean to intrude into this place!" Zeus informs the stegoceratops.

"Yeah, we were curious when we got chased by velocifelises!" She answered.

"She's right." Ripjaw explained, "Lay off her. They didn't know they found the fountain in the first place when they got chased."

The old hybrid growled. With a snort, it turned away and sat down.

"Wow, gramps, you need to take it easy on your arthritis," Anubis spoke out.

The dino moaned out in complaint, "He says he needs to continue guarding the fountain no matter what," Zeus translated.

"But Marco, Star, and the others." Nachos replied, "Look at them!"

The four were nudged to his view.

"It will be wise for you to share the water to them," Zeus insisted.

The old dino sighed deeply, grunting, "He says you have permission to drink it. But you have to keep this place a secret from anything evil."

"Oh we promise." Star smiled.

"Oh sure, sure." Marco nodded, trying to stand up, though winced from his back pain.

"Let me help you with that," Opal conjures some orbs of water using her waterbending, offering the balls of water to the old ones.

"Drink from it," she insisted.

The balls of water were taken as they drank the waters carefully.

As they did, the effects had started.

Slowly, they watched the old adults change into their youthful appearances, muscles and hair color restored.

"At least it worked," Leona spoke out.

Once it finished, the four looked at themselves, amazed at what they had looked like.

"Holy crap! I'm buffed again!" Tom smirked proudly.

The enhanced bone-crushing dog that is Tom's pet barked with joy, licking him while belching out fire.

"Why did you name him, Burpy?" Janna asked, dodging the flames.

"He scorched the house once," he answered.

The male spoke in Chinese as Nachos translates, "He said that it nearly scared Marco a few times too with that."

A few laughed a bit.

The stegoceratops roared out something that made the two hybrids worried.

"He says he won't be here any longer and needs to find a worthy successor to become the fountain's guardian," Zeus translated, "He's old after all."

It roared out again as Anubis translates, "There is ONE who will succeed him. But he went missing after he investigated the Mountains of Flundarr."

"Probably during Lynx and Caruso's murder sprees," Toffee realized.

"Why doesn't he just drink from the fountain. He IS a guardian." Janna replied quietly.

"He probably doesn't want to be selfish," Star explained quietly to her friend.

"We'll have to find him." Marco spoke seriously, "And ensure that the new guardian will be responsible."

The jaguardactyl roared out, "Luckyclaw says the Mountains of Flundarr are inhabited by strange creatures that looked like the elves that enslaved the Raptortails after we left the Neverzone," Anubis translated.

"Then we'll have to take them on." Umbra smirked with determination.

"Oh yeah, that's when I was chasing Hekapoo when she left me in the Neverzone when I was fourteen," Marco groaned.

"Estupido chica," Nachos scoffed.

"Yeah, we hate her too." Ren replied.

The dino groaned out softly, "He says these creatures Luckyclaw speaks off are lead by a mutant Dragontail. We should be careful."

"We wouldn't want any innocent people or creature to get hurt like what happened with Lynx and Caruso," Kandy said with worry.

"Oh no, is it gonna be like that jackass Gao?" Shino frowned.

"It better not be." Rasticore frowned.

"Heh, I'll be as ready when they come close." Kougato smiled with his weapon in hand.

"I can show you my fighting skills I picked up from the Neverzone," Kinta grinned, taking out the katana.

"And show those mutants the power of earthbending!" Leona slams her tail on the ground, making the cavern rumble with dust floating down.

They knew they were going in for a big fight together.

***

"Are we there yet?" Shino started to complain.

"No, and if you keep complaining, I'm sending you back home!" Rasticore frowned a bit.

"Pfft, you and what army, former fatass!" Shino scoffed.

"You take that back!" He choked his adult son in anger as he chokes.

Leona's eyes widened when she saw him choking Shino.

"Yeesh, and I thought the Hextails were violent," she winced, remembering Natashya's violent pregnant episodes.

"You'll get use to it." Ripjaw spoke.

Finally, they came to the settlement, Star pointing, "There!"

When they looked down, they looked horrified at the mutant elves guiding the imprisoned man-sized fairies into cages.

"Oh man, if Tatsuya were here, he will be pissed," Seth said, noticing a cage full of pixies.

"Yikes." Terra spoke with worry.

"I see Gao!" Shino shouted, looking through his binoculars, "And he's not himself anymore! Look!"

They saw the dazed Gao flying toward the cages with the fairies shivering.

"He looks so....ghoulish," Ren shivered at the sight of the corrupted Gao.

"I sense dark forces from him," Leafe spoke out as the Dragon Bones with her growled.

"I do too, from the way he moves." Oki spoke and shivered.

Iruka nodded a bit, knowing what Oki meant.

Kuromi, who followed them to see the camp used for the war in the Neverzone, trembled when she recognizes the glowing green veins on him.

"My grandfather must have done this to him," she whispered with dread.

"This is bad." Sasuke frowned.

"We need to find a way to stop this." Hikari said.

Seth turns to his friends, "Corey, Blue, Razor, Terra, me and Blitz with the sins are going to plan a diversion to round up those mutants to give you all time to free the prisoners. And Kuromi, I hope you have something to cure Gao."

"Right." Kuromi nodded, "He may be a jerk, but he doesn't deserve this."

Green energy seeps out of her claws before she clenches her palms, "I maybe related to a monster, but I will show them that I am Incubus' daughter."

"I'll tag along too!" Sasuke swipes a knife from Miseria's boot,shocking her.

"Sasuke, it's dangerous!" She alarmed.

"I'll be fine, really." He smiled as the two went onward.

"You're gonna get yourselves killed!" Sakura spoke with worry.

"I'll accompany them!" Kagero shouted, following them.

"Kagero! Come back!" Mammon and Korihana shouted, sprinting after him.

"Dammit." Toffee frowned a bit, "Hopefully they survive."

Down below, Gao came to one of the fairies that was shivering in fear, gulping a bit.

"You'll be the first one to become part of the Corruptor fairy army," he growled, taking the struggling fairy out.

She screamed as the mutant elves lumbered over, holding what looked like daggers lined with glowing green energy seeping with evil.

The growls were then heard from behind, him searching around.

"AHHH!" she screamed when they neared the daggers to her.

"Unhand her, Gao!" A shout from Sasuke was heard.

The corrupt Gao turned, glaring at where Kuromi snapped, "This ends now!"

The Dragontail frowned to the two.

"I maybe related to a monster," she growled, summoning her green energy, "But what I know is....I AM THE DAUGHTER OF INCUBUS!!"

She blasts two green beams at the mutant elves, slamming them into some homes as Gao evades it, only to get stabbed by Sasuke.

"This knife is coated by basilisk venom, I heard," he proclaimed.

He struggled as he snapped, "Let go!"

The Phagetail refuses the budge as screeches are heard, the speeding Raptortails zooming around the settlement as the mutant elves try to capture them.

"Hang in there, Sasuke!" Kuromi yelled, "If I could aim right at his heart, I can free him from my grandfather's curse."

"Hurry!" He struggled, "I don't know how long I can hold him!"

As that happened, the Raptortails screeched as they jumped, bashing the mutant elves.

"Go, go, go!!" Star yelled at the prisoners after she successfully changed her arms into werewolf arms to break open the cages, freeing the fairies and pixies.

"Taste the power of the Darkness Elemental!" King Romulus jumps out of Meteora's pack to transform into his true form, "And his prodigy, Meteora Butterfly!"

Meteora transformed to her beast form as she slashed at the mutant elves that tried to kill them.

The werewolf king howled, shooting shadow orbs out of his mouth to blast at the incoming foes before bashing one down with his arm out.

"I got a gut feeling this is what the video game is like!" He yelled, "We gotta take down the boss to cure them or something!"

Meteora growled, shaking a screaming mutant elf in her mouth before throwing him off, "Yuck! They taste like tar when we destroyed the magic when I was really little!"

"At least we're not destroying magic this time." Marco replied as he smacked one down.

Kagero panted, reaching the kids when he dodged a mutant elf trying to slice him with its twin katanas.

Upon closer look, he notices the mutant lacks a head but has eyes and nose where the belly mouth is.

"Wyscan!?" He gasped in utter horror that the headless corpse became a reanimated mutant.

"Oh shit!" he cursed.

The reanimated corpse tries to slash at the snow raptor mix who yelped, trying to evade him until his parents pounced on him.

"Go! Save Sasuke and Kuromi!" Mammon yelled.

The juvenile raptor nodded, darting away just as Zaza and Kinta race into the action and slashing with their chainsaw daggers and katana.

With the Raptortails rounding the mutants up, the lizards with humans and dragons fought fiercely, thanks to their 20 year training in the Neverzone.

The newcomers were amazed at their skills, Kougato especially, on how they each fought.

"You fought professionally," he said, his dragon wolf blasting out blue flames at the incoming mutants to defend its master.

"Thank the Neverzone's timeline for making us battle ready for kicking zombie asses," Miseria laughed heartily, cleaving a mutant elf in half with her blade.

Kandy blasted a few of the mutants with her ice breath instead of fire breath, freezing them in place.

"Quickly, take them out before they recover!" she shouts to Toffee.

"Toffee, one of the mutants is Wyscan's body!" Kagero quickly shouted while pouncing onto a mutant, ripping it in half.

"What?" He turned around to see the headless and mutated corpse of the elf he decapitated.

"Shit!" Rasticore frowned, the elf body charging with the eyes death glaring while glowing.

He whipped out his chainsaw and sliced the mutant body in half from the middle when it leapt toward him with swords crossed.

"I didn't know this Shinigami can mutant corpses!" He said with shock.

"Apparently, he can." Octavius frowned, stabbing another mutant.

Slamming a group upward with her earthbending, Leona felt a chill down her spine when she heard Rasticore mention about Shinigami,whoever that is, can mutate dead corpses.

If her knight and squire friends' heads to be found, would that mean....?

"Holy crap, what is that!?" Ripjaw yelled in horror,seeing a looming giant approaching them.

This giant, though glowing with evil green energy, had multiple glowing eyes on many heads.

Heads that Leona knew and recognized in her old human life as Higgs.

"Something we fought while in the Neverzone." She stated.

The dragon girl approached the struggling Gao as he snapped, "GET OFF OF ME!!"

"NO WAY, YOU BASTARD!!" Sasuke snapped, refusing to move from his position, still gripping the knife.

The Dragontail snarled with fury, and with a roar, he smacks the Phagetail away, scratching his right arm in the process and leaving a glowing green scar on it.

"Sasuke!!" Kuromi cried out in fear, blasting away Gao with her powers so she can check on him.

He grunted, Sasuske holding his arm as the glow started slowly growing.

"Oh no!" She gasped in horror.

"AGH! What's happening!?" Sasuke screamed in agony.

The Devilfang girl heaved with panic but she calmed down with a serious look, placing her hands onto where the scratch is and using her powers to do something to prevent anything bad from happening to him.

"Hang on, Sasuke!" She reassured him.

When the giant stops before them, Leona's blood just turned cold when she took a good look at the multiple heads.

"No.....it can't be.....," she whispered quietly in horror.

The fiendish Shinigami has used the heads of the knights Lynx and Caruso killed to mutate them into one ghoulish, many-headed mutant giant.

"My...my comrades!" she spoke in horror.

The mutated giant with many heads gave out a ghastly roar, stomping down to which they evaded from the attack and flying debris.

"Shinigami, YOU SICK BASTARD!!" she screamed with rage.

"This is even worse than when Heinous killed almost everyone at St. Olga's!" Rasticore spoke upon noticing with shock.

"I/She did what?!" Meteora and Miseria spoke with horror upon what he explained.

"At least Ponyhead and Penelope survived." Star replied while blocking and killing a mutant.

Sasuke screamed out in agony as Kuromi works her powers on the corruption Gao put onto him.

The dragon girl's eyes widened when she saw his arm beginning to line up with green veins and turning black, as well as becoming metallic and demonic looking.

"Hang on, Sasuke," she whispered.

Gao rose up, growling at where the girl is trying to heal Sasuke, and charging at her with a feral roar.

"Kuromi!" Runo shouted, whipping out his spear.

"Look out!" Sakura shouted.

She looked as she gasped in horror, noticing Gao charging while she was trying to heal Sasuke.

"NOOOOO!!" The hammerhead shark tattoo on his chest glowed a bright blue, his form beginning to change right before their eyes as his sisters gasped in shock.

"Runo?" Splasherine breathed at what's happening to their brother.

Gao hears a beastal roar before he was smashed down by a large fist.

"What the hell?!" he spoke as he slowly started getting up, then noticed what had Runo become.

The beastal Runo breathed heavily from the punch he delivered, everyone stunned by his appearance.

He turned into what appeared to be a muscular sea dragon with a large sail running down from his head to his tail, shortening down from the head to the tail tip and a hammerhead crest above his eyes.

In his hand where he held his spear, the weapon has changed into a anchor-shaped spear.

"What the?" Runo growled, shocked at the sudden change of his body.

"You...you've gone Beastal Mode, brother!" Miseria spoke with a proud look in her eyes.

"Me? Beastal Mode?" He repeated in surprise and realization, "Is that why our tattoos glowed in the last adventure here?"

"It could be because you four are related to Ruc's champion," Romulus hypothesized.

"Wow..." Hayden grinned.

Gao growled in anger, getting up before flying toward him.

"DIE!!" he shouted.

"Leave our brother out of this!!" Splasherine shouted.

Runo roared, using the anchor spear to smack him across the village, three yards away from him.

"Woah! I'm strong!" He grinned.

"If you're strong enough,help me out with that giant!" Shino revved up his chainsaw katana, slashing at the mutant giant's ankles.

As this was happening, Mizuko, evading the mutants, noticed herself surrounded with shock, backing away as she looked uneasy.

Coral gasped as she saw Mizuko about to be attacked, "WATCH OUT!!"

The others noticed with Mizuko yelping and ducking as the sisters darted, their own tattoos glowing.

The girl thought she was a goner until she realized nothing happened to her. When she looked up,she gasped.

"Guys?" The transformed sisters at themselves, their tattoos glowing.

"Those....are so dope," Star said with awe.

"Damn, you look cool in them." Janna smirked.

"We...we do, don't we?" Hayden, taking Mizuko from the mutants, smirked.

Splasherine had taken the form similar to Ren's Akhlut form, but has dark purple stripes with sharpened fin blades on her claws and back.

Hayden appears a sea dragon-like creature with a dragon's lower body,giving her a centaur appearance and her hair forming whip-like tendrils she can use as whips.

Finally, Coral took the appearance of a minotaur-looking shark beast with huge horns made out of blue crystals.

"Sweet!" Miseria smirked, Dragon Upping.

"I think we should try this out!" Hayden smirked.

"Gladly." They nodded, darting and slashing at the mutants while Mizuko watched Leona struggling at the foot about to stomp her.

"Fuck, this is not good!" Leona spoke while grunting.

"Leona!" she shouted, flying to her as her own mark started glowing, Shino stabbing a mutant noticing.

"Mizuko?" He gasped, using his Dragon Up ability to change his arms into wyrm arms to smack away incoming mutants.

Star used her wolf arms to grab one mutant head, smacking it down before she noticed as well.

"What?" She gasped while back punching an incoming mutant.

With a high-pitched scream, her form changing into a more feline appearance, but with shark fins, dorsal fin and tail.

She has transformed into a puma with shark-like attributes and appearance, the mako shark mark on her back glowing bright blue.

"Mizuko?" Umi gasped upon seeing her daughter's change.

"You're..." Ash began speaking.

She then snatched Leona away before she was squished.

Janna quickly took a picture of Mizuko's new form on her form, "Meshipishi, the Underwater Panther."

"Uh what?" Meteora kicks away a mutant.

"An underwater panther," she repeated, "Its a Native American creature said to protect watering holes from strangers. It looks like a mountain lion with fishy traits."

"That's cool!" Meteora grinned, breaking the neck off one mutant.

"I've never been so proud." Umi smiled.

The shark-like panther puts Leona down, snarling at the giant.

"Watch my back," she tells her before leaping upward with a screech.

Her Dusttail father beamed with proud, sandbending to smother the remaining mutants under the sands.

Zaza slashed a few mutants with Marco bashing some with his gryphon hands.

"Some fun, eh Marco?" the horned lizard grins.

"Yeah! Even though you're a show-off, this makes us even!" The two men laughed with pride as they continue punching and slashing at the incoming mutants.

Carlos roared, slashing the mutants with Mariposa using her staff to bash them aside.

Gao, recovering from the smack, zoomed forward with a growl as the two noticed.

"Hoo boy, watch it!" Kinta spoke with concern, grabbing some of the kids away from Gao nearly slashing them.

"YOU WILL BE PUNISHED IN GHIDORAH'S SAKE!!" he screeched, throwing huge blocks at them.

The name he uttered made the Septarians minus Miseria freeze in fear.

"Did he say.....Ghidorah?" Rasticore gulped.

"Ghidorah, the three-headed alien dragon that fights with Godzilla?" Janna asked, pushed aside by Umi who shot an arrow at a mutant.

"Hooooooly crap!" Marco spoke with the Mewberty ones quickly transforming to their beastal forms to fight the remaining mutants.

"Don't confuse Ghidorah with King Ghidorah!" Kandy yelped.

"Yes....," Mirage whimpered with a nod, "He is the Septarian and dragon version of the Devil."

Sasuke screams more when Kuromi is nearly finishing trying to neutralize the corruption on his arm.

"Do something!" He screamed.

She glowed brightly with the arm starting to spark a bit with him grunting in pain.

"Almost done," she reassured, "I almost got the evil out of the curse."

"Evil out of the curse?" He panted, "Are you saying....?"

"Yes." She nodded.

He panted, a strange feeling of excitement swelling in his chest, "I'm gonna be one of those anime characters with cursed or powerful artifacts in the form of hands."

"Sasuke...," Toffee said, defending the two from incoming mutants, "Hang in there, son. It will be over soon."

As he said that, the boy started glowing a bit.

Hotaru, meanwhile, looked fearful at Gao about to stab Kougato, having used the katana blade on the mutant, at the back.

"LOOK OUT!" she shouts as she ran.

The older Frostfang gasped, seeing the corrupted Gao lunging forward with his own katana.

He shielded herself quickly with his arms just as Hotaru grabs an abandoned wooden spear, stabbing the sharpened tip at his side, making him screech out.

"Hotaru!" Her family shouted with worry.

"SIS!" Sakura shouted in horror.

"Crap!" Hikari gasped.

The Dragontail girl grunted, trying to hold back the speared Gao from getting near.

"S...Stay back!" She threatened.

"Foolish little girl!" He growled, opening his mouth to use his intimidating roar.

"NO!!!" Sakura screamed, darting towards them.

"Don't you dare!" Hikari shouted, following.

As they screamed and jumped, Hotaru starting to scream in horror with eyes closed, marks began forming on them.

"What the hell?" Rasticore noticed, sprinting to the girls as he Dragon Ups along the way.

He prepared to roar with a sadistic grin, not noticing as he prepared to roar, "Goodbye!"

It was then fire breaths hit him.

He screeched in agony from the green flames burning him. At first, everyone thought the flames belonged to Rasticore but found there was no smoke wisping out of his mouth.

"Girls?" He called out to the second older daughters.

He then noticed ice fire hitting his arm as he growled, furiously shouting, "What the hell?!"

It was then he realized...they had awoke their beastal Mewberty forms.

"Wooooah!" The humans with half-monster said with surprise.

"Girls?" Miseria called out.

"Hikari?" Kaida called out.

The three flew up in their beastal forms, death glaring at Gao as a familiar attack hit Gao from behind, him turning before noticing Sasuke arriving.

"No..." he spoke.

"Oh yes!" Sasuke, now cured, shouted.

Despite being cured, Sasuke's entire right hand is a large and deadly-looking metallic claw with green veins around it, a glowing green eye in the middle.

"Thanks for giving me this gift, Gao!" He glared, aiming the fired up eye on his cursed hand at him.

Hotaru, whose form is that of a lion with back legs and wings of a dragon roared, breathing green fire at the approaching mutant giant, all of the heads howling in agony.

He looked confused as Sakura and Hikari bashed and hit Gao, Sasuke following suit as the beam hit where Gao was, his arm hit.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" he shouted to the three in beastal form.

"AHH!" he screamed, "How is the master's granddaughter able to neutralize the curse?"

Kuromi walks up to Sasuke's side, holding his left hand, "I turned Grandfather's curse....into a blessing."

Sakura, who transformed into a creature similar to Hotaru but having the upper body and head of a tiger, roared, slashing at the angered giant.

"It's time for you to rest." she spoke to the heads.

The Dragon Upped ones were amazed while Ripjaw whistled, "Damn...that is some powers."

"I am NOT going down without a fight!" Gao shouted, preparing to fight them head on as he looked closely at Sasuke and Hikari's beast forms, being tackled by Oki and Iruka.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to them!!" Iruka shouted, knowing they need to help as much as they could.

"This is for enslaving and abusing us while tricking the others into your black market schemes!" The two Mixfangs roared, biting down.

He screamed just as Hikari, her form being dragon with two tails and cat-like ears, whips him away with her tails.

"Hurry, Sasuke," she spoke to him, pinning Gao down, "Before he recovers!"

He closes his eyes in deep concentration, the pupil of the palm eye turning slitted when immense green electricity crackled from the core.

"SEE YOU IN HELL!!" he roared, unleashing a full-on blast at the giant and the Dragontail.

"No!" He spoke in shock.

Once he fired, Hikari quickly moved away with Gao screaming, being hit by the blast as he screeched.

The giant squealed from the lightning connecting it from the screeching Gao. To Sasuke's surprise, he spots a strange symbol glowing on their bodies, slowly fading away like washed off water color paints before they burst into dusts.

The lightning dies out from the eye palm. Grunting, the boy nearly collapsed onto his knees if it weren't for Kuromi catching him.

"Despite it not being Mewberty or anything," he panted exhaustedly, "This curse is really energy-spending."

"You'll be okay, though." She smiled.

He smiled, looking at her first before turning to his cursed arm, flexing the claws, "I hope one of the Hextails has someone who has an anomality like this."

She giggled as the transformed girls landed, looking stunned at what they just did.

"This is so amazing." Kaida smiled.

They turned to where Gao was hit, glancing to where he was.

"I saw some marks on them," Sasuke informs, "It looked a lot like the dragon marks Mom has but....it was a three-headed dragon or something."

"Three-headed dragon?" Rasticore gulped, "Why would they have.....?"

"Only those loyal to the Dragon God of Hell will bear his marks," Kandy points out.

"Fitting position for Ghidorah," Janna nonchalantly points out.

They looked seriously while the Frostfang family and raptors opened the prisons, freeing the innocents from their prison.

"I heard he mentioned Ghidorah," Kougato said, "Could it be that Shinigami is worshiping him?"

"I'm afraid so," Kuromi said with worry, "My grandfather, after all is corrupted by the darkest arts of Devilfang history and became a demon."

"And I think he wants something from Ghidorah," she trembled a bit.

"Power probably." Toffee frowned a bit.

Leona kneeled to where the giant that was mutated from her former comrades' heads, tearing up a bit.

"At least they are able to rest in peace," she wept with grief.

Her pet chimera nuzzled her for comfort.

"It'll be okay..." Ripjaw spoke, hugging Leona.

"I know..." she said.

"You are free now." Ken spoke to the former prisoners, "Gao won't bother you again."

Once that happened, the lizards and dragons turned to the spot Gao once was.

"He's dead isn't he?" Oki asked them, looking at the dust.

"Creatures corrupted by my grandfather will always stay dead if I neutralize the evil in them," Kuromi points out.

"Whoa." A few spoke.

"Hopefully, you made sure all of him was destroyed." Iruka spoke.

The dust scattered by a small gust of him, which meant the remains of Gao are completely gone and unregenaratable.

"There's no life in him anymore," Umbra said, "He's dead. Like how Toffee died when Ludo killed him."

When the prisoners are slowly settling down, a low groan echoes from the mountain side.

"That must be him," Zeus realized, "The successor gramps speaks about."

They approached to where the groan was coming from.

A few widened their eyes in surprise at what they saw.

Trapped within a cave, the exit barred by corrupted rocks, was a creature they never seen before.

"It looks like a mix between a triceratops and a T-Rex," Shino described, hushing gently at the trapped dino to show they mean no harm.

The Ultimasaurus groaned softly, reaching over and letting him stroke its nose.

"Hey, it's okay." Shino smiled, "It's safe now."

The others nodded as Shino and the Dragon Upped ones powered down.

"Ultimasaurus," Mariposa whispered in awe, "I thought it was just a toy series from the Jurassic Park franchise."

"Not anymore now you've seen a real life Indominus Rex, Indoraptor and stegoceratops," Miseria lifted her blade and slashed the corruption off.

Once she, with help from the dinos, got the rocks down, the chimeric dinosaur steps out, purring in gratitude.

"No problem, big guy," she smiled at it.

"Come...there's a place we want to take you." Kumori replied.

***

The stegoceratops chuffed in relief when the Ultimasaurus nuzzled its head against it, knowing that its time is about to come any moment.

"We have to make a funeral for him when he dies," Zeus insisted.

The others nodded with the T-Rexes letting out a roar, the other beasts hearing it as they had realized.

The time had come...

"It's going to be difficult to get him out," Anubis proclaimed as a few larger dino pets surround the stegoceratops, "We need more man muscle to lift him."

The roars were heard as the crowd of the beasts approached, realizing them pushing as they understood, assisting in their pushing.

They each pushed, struggling as the huge stegoceratops grunted and struggled, pushing hard as it grunted.

After one last huge shove, the beast was free, out of the cavern and into the grassy grounds at last.

The Ultimasaurus growled out in grief, Zeus translating it, "He says he's going to miss him and going to make sure he will do his job right on protecting the fountain of youth and the utopia."

The old beast grinned, relieved to hear those words before lying down.

The knew it will be gone any moment now, so the lizards and dragons give the chimeras their moment with it, walking away.

"But there's this itching question I have been wondering," Laxus spoke out, "If the chimeras were results of the Drow King's work, what about the enhanced dinosaurs and mammals back in Septarsis?"

"That IS a good question," Natsu nodded in agreement.

The beast only gave out a knowing look.

"I have....I have come to believe the dinosaurs and mammals becoming enhanced has something to do with the Gods' ideas of showing the power of Septarsis through them to show that not only are there hybrids, but ones with powers," Anubis concluded.

The stegoceratops sighed in understanding, showing signs of fatigue.

"Rest, gramps," Zeus said warmly, "Your successor will keep this place safe."

Once he finally closed the eyes one last time, the beast lied still, knowing it was in good hands.

And then, the cries of the beasts were heard throughout the land.

The T-Rexes couldn't help but sniff, shedding tears.

"I'm sorry," Laxus sniffed, "Its just reminds us of how Dad died."

Kandy pats their knees in understanding, Ronin joining.

"We know, you two." Ronin spoke softly, understanding their pain.

Chase and Umbra's mothers bound out of the valley entrance, whining and purring at them.

"We'll meet you again, I swear," Chase promised, nuzzling his mother.

"Dang, never knew dinosaurs and prehistoric animals can be....respectful," Meteora said with grief, "All I thought of them is being a little savage after watching Jurassic Park and World.

"Mother says that we can be savage at times...but only when necessary..." Umbra spoke for her mother's growls.

"And not all dinosaurs are cold-hearted lizards," Lucifer spoke out.

"Well....at least everything here is okay," Star said, "But we need to investigate this Ghidorah and where Shinigami's plans are going to be."

"Star's right." Marco replied, "Who knows what they plan to do."

***

The former Queen of Mewni strolled into the the ruins of what used to be Butterfly Castle, feeling it would be right to pay tribute to her mother, Queen Solaria, despite being a Solarian and the reason for making the Rippletails extinct.

"This place changed a lot before we came here," Gina said to her.

"Yes." Eclipsa nodded.

She approached to where her mother's fixed tapestry was at, putting down the flowers.

"But despite her being a Monster Carver...she's STILL my mother." she continued.

The vampire nodded in slight understanding, despite her hatred for the murderers.

"Axia told me you became a sympathizer when she showed mercy to your mom," she said, "That's very unlikely for a Solarian to show remorse after killing a monster."

"Who happens to be Lady Rouga whom she slain before Axia," she stated.

"Yeah." The other female nodded.

The former Queen of Darkness looked seriously at the tapestry for a moment before a familiar blue haired queen was seen approaching her mother's tapestry, sighing sadly.

"Here, mother..." Moon spoke, putting down flowers below her mother's tapestry.

She then turned to her own tapestry, looking at the exaggerated version of her fight against Toffee with finger sliced off.

She bit her lip when she recalled hearing from Miseria that when Comet was about to blast her, her parents took the bullet for her.

"I didn't know Miseria's parents saved me that day," she sobbed.

"Oh Moon," Garou sympathized, patting her back.

As the Solarian Hunter watch the tributing of the old Butterfly Queens, she leaned against a wall.

And a large slab of brick was pushed in all of a sudden, making her yelp and fall.

The former queens turned, looking at her fall before a hidden door started to slowly open.

"Never seen this part of the castle before," Eclipsa said, inspecting the doorway.

The Greenfang mix with them began to tremble uncontrollably, like he sensed something dark and evil in the chamber.

"What do you think it is?" Eclipsa spoke.

"I don't know." Moon spoke, "I..."

"Let's see where this leads." Gina spoke, motioning them to follow.

However, Gaoru felt worried as he spoke, "I don't like this."

They enter the dark chamber, Garou lighting a torch with his fire breath to provide them light inside.

Whatever this room is, he doesn't like it.

Including the smell too.

"I think its some secret cult room," Gina gulped, trying to find any source of light inside.

The group finally entered the room, Gaoru lighting the other torches nearby as the room was lit.

"I sense a dark presence in this room," Eclipsa shivered, "Despite it being gone, I can still feel it."

Moon sniffed, using her werewolf smell, "It even smells evil."

It was then that when the torches are fully lit, they were met by a ghastly tapestry on the wall alongside a dozen skulls holding candles.

"Eclipsa," Moon spoke with horror, "Please do tell me that your mother isn't what she seems."

On the tapestry was a dark and evil dragon with three heads, each of them having glowing red eyes.

"The Dragon God of Hell..." Eclipsa spoke with pure terror.

"Solaria worshiped a MONSTER god!?" Gina gasped in disbelief, "She's been betraying her people and Solarians by worshiping the Septarian and Dragon Devil!?"

"Worst, I discovered that Ghidorah was the true creator of the Solarian Curse," Eclipsa whispered.

"Oh no." Moon spoke with shock.

"Apparently, even those like Solaria kept some secrets from even Mina herself." Gaoru gulped.

"How ironic." one of them spoke.

"But I guess Ghidorah became deeply unhappy with Solaria and a few of his worshipers when they killed the Rippletails without being told by him," Gina guessed.

"That's why he didn't save them when the Gods destroyed them and New Mewni," Garou stated.

"That's true." Eclipsa nodded.

"I still can't believe your mother hid this from everyone." Moon replied.

"She probably hid a lot of things her entire life," she said to moon, "But this one is the most shocking."

"Check this out," Gina blew dust off of an old journal, opening it, "It says she's helping give a lucky few to Ghidorah to earn his marks."

"Including the marks of the tribes' gods for something evil," she gulped.

The dragon with them trembled in fear, "Then I believe this is what Shinigami is planning."

"They have to know about this." Moon responded with seriousness.

However, unbeknownst to them, somebody presses the stone slab, making the door close slowly.

"The door!" Garou yelled, alarming the three.

They immediately ran to the door, Moon and Eclipsa shifting their arms into beast arms to prevent the door from closing.

"No!" Eclipsa spoke as she and Moon struggled to keep it opened.

The figure left the ruins, the grunts of the queens being heard from the doorway.

"Come on, COME ON!!" Moon grunted, blue fur sprouting all around her.

Garou and Gina joined in, using their true strengths to help keep the door open.

As they did so, the figure only glared at where the four were.

"Push!" The Fangtail shouted to the three.

"We're TRYING!!" Moon growled, already shifted in wolf form as she struggled.

"We....need....more....MUSCLE!!" Gina grunted.

In annoyance and impatience, the figure took out a pair of dark dimensional scissors, opens a portal and left.

"If I could....JUST....!!" Eclipsa burst out in liger with wings form, using her long tail to reach for the slab.

The slab was reached, her continuing, "Got it!"

She quickly presses it, making the door slide open with them toppling over one another, yelping.

They groaned as the Moon and Solaria tapestries fell on them, the former queens grunting as they got up.

"What the heck just happened?" Gina asked.

"Probably someone wanted to keep us trapped down there." Eclipsa replied.

The werewolf growled, picking up a scent of a reptile.

"A Phagetail was here," she growled, "But it isn't Toffee's scent!"

"Me too," Eclipsa said, shifting back to human form.

"Something horrible might happen, I know it." Gina said as Moon returned to human form.

"I know one thing..." Moon replied.

She looked at her own tapestry, frowning at the huge costly mistake and misjudgment she had made from just observing the exaggerated child self screaming with fury and firing at Toffee in the tapestry and clenching the tapestry.

"We have to alert the entire city," she announced seriously.

End


	31. Direwolf Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story is set during Dragon's Revenge: During the adventuring in the Neverzone, Chase is taken to the Pixies for a circus with the gang prompt to rescue him, though Toffee, Rasticore, Kandy, and Miseria get reduced to limbs with their grown kids trying to figure a way to restore them.

A/N: Story is set during Dragon's Revenge.

Star vs the Forces of Evil Presents: Lizards and Dragons One Shots: Direwolf Rescue

The Neverzone, a place of adventure and aging with the skills needed to combat against the forces of evil.

What a year is for the Neverzone is only 30 seconds on Earth time where you revert back to your true age.

And within the Neverzone, it is where our story begins...

***

The kidnappers had counted their loot, delighted for having captured the dire wolf and selling him

"This direwolf with dilophosaurus traits would make a great payload," the lead orc smirked.

The muzzled Chase growled, his frills rattling in anger.

“He will be a great addition to our collection.” A pixie grinned

Chase's eyes widened when the stronger pixies from Pixtopia began to lift his cage where he is bound in.

"Here," the lead pixie threw a large sack of gold to an orc with golden hair, "Keep the change."

The pixie took out a pair of dimensional scissors, opening a portal as they flew in with their product.

Kandy, Chase thought in worry as they vanish into the portal.

***

"CHASE!!" 

Kandy's cry echoed out throughout the barren desert, her desperation to find her dilophowolf unwaning after she was told that he was stolen by orc merchants.

Kandy only wearily went through the desert, shouting, "Chase...please..."

She fell to her knees, crying with some sorrow.

"Why? Why did those damned orcs took you?" She whispered, sobbing quietly.

Earlier, they were visited by an elderly elf, the same species as Wyscan but banished by his tribe, had informed them that the best way for Kandy to control her bending powers, they must meet the Original Benders that have taken residence in the Neverzone temporarily.

It was so sudden when the orc merchants attacked, trying to snatch their pets.

Chase, however, was unlucky.

She wished she could find him, to make them pay, to have them suffer for what they would probably do to Chase.

If only...

It was then she felt a strange pulse of a sort.

"Kandy!" Came a shout from Miseria, her and her husband riding on Umbra as they reached the hunched over girl.

"We have to find those orcs," she vowed, vengeance evident in her tone, "And when we do....!"

A hand is placed onto her shoulder, making her look up with tears of grief and anger.

"We'll make sure they pay for what they did to Chase." the one who touched her shoulder finished.

"Toffee..." Kandy spoke.

He lifted her up as he continued, "But we won't find him if you continue to grieve."

"I was able to rip a cloth off of those orcs," Umbra spoke out, "We can use it to track down their scent."

The ripped cloth was dropped, the pets surrounding it as they sniffed it to make sure they have the scent imprinted into their minds.

"Come on, Your Majesty." Belphlagor replied as he pointed, "It's this way!"

The raptors sprinted in a pack formation, heading straight to the canyons where the scent lures them to their source.

"Wait! Oculus informed us that the Original Shadowbender is dwelling within the Shadow Edge Canyons!" Toffee called out in warning, sprinting after them 

"What IS the Original Shadowbender?" Seth asked them as they followed.

"A big ol'raptor enhanced with the power of shadowbending," Rasticore answered.

A few looked stunned a bit.

"Yeah, I figured you'd be shocked about it." Rasticore said.

"We have to hurry." Kandy said with a determined look, "Those assholes HAVE to learn they shouldn't take people's friends and sell 'em for selfish gain."

She hops onto Deathlok's back, urging the carnotaurus to charge forward as the rest follows from behind.

"I wonder what its like to meet the beasts who introduced bending to the tribes," Shino grinned in excitement.

"Opal once told me that she learned to waterbend when she was eight when she met the Original Waterbender, a megalodon," Miseria spoke out.

"A megalodon?" she asked.

She nodded a bit, continuing to Kandy, "Though we're not sure where it came from."

"Its pretty shocking and yet....you feel spiritual enlightened if you meet the Original Benders," Miseria said, "That's how Opal felt when she met that megalodon in person."

"I wonder what creature the Original Firebender is," Blitz questioned.

"Who knows." Glacier shrugged, "But when we find out, I hope it's amazing."

They continued onward through the land, Kandy looking seriously.

"Yeah, as well as finding those orcs," she said in a dark voice.

Miseria glanced at her friend worriedly, knowing full well that the orcs are going to be served true justice for their crimes.

Facing with the Queen of Septarsis with three bloodlines of the most powerful beings is something they shouldn't mess with.

***

The raptors searched the shadowy canyons for any signs of the orcs, sniffing the air for their scent that is wavering in the air.

"They have to be here somewhere..." Lucifer muttered.

"Let's check this direction." Blitz pointed before sniffing in that direction.

The raptors screeched, following the Raptortail into that direction. What they didn't know was that something was watching over them in the shadows.

"They must have camped here," Blitz frowned, sniffing the ground.

Slowly, they entered the camp, cautious on anything.

The half dragon looked around, hoping to find anything, any clue for the whereabouts of Chase.

The tent opened as Toffee had started to realize.

"This is a base camp," he frowned, seeing the tent empty of resources.

"Shit," Miseria growled,kicking aside an empty can.

Lilith coughed, alerting them when she found raptor tracks on the ground.

Very large raptor tracks.

"Oh gods." Miseria spoke with worry.

"Then that means..." Kandy gasped.

Toffee's brows furrowed, recognizing the tracks.

"The Original Shadowbender was here," he points out.

There was a raptor cough from a canyon top, but the cough sounded way gruffer and deeper than an ordinary raptor call.

"He's here," he said, looking up.

"The Shadowbender?" Fenir spoke as he realized.

"Apparently." Kushina said.

The shadows in the canyon began to swirl as if they were alive, forming some kind of large black portal on the canyon wall as a very large black raptor with ancient scars and glowing red eyes steps out, waving its claws to make the shadows return to their original positions.

The Phagetails and Raptortails in the group bowed in respect and greeting to the Original Shadowbender, the raptor returning the gesture.

"Oh gods..." Kandy spoke in awe, "The Original Shadowbender."

The raptor looked downward toward the half dragon girl.

"Please," she called out pleadingly, "My wolf was taken by orcs. I fear they might have sold him to some people we feared might do a lot of harm onto him."

The raptor nodded in understanding, leaping down to stand before the group, towering over them.

"You must have known I have Avalar's blood, don't you?" she asked.

The raptor's eyes widened as she continued, "And I need to learn how to control the elements I can control. Please."

The Original Shadowbender chittered, the Raptortails and raptor listening to it carefully.

"He says he will teach you how to use shadowbending," Blitz translated, "The idea of bandits stealing friends and selling them isn't something an Original Bender shouldn't let them pass by."

"Oh thank you." She smiled to him.

The raptor then motioned the shadows together.

"I...We'll give it a try," she held Toffee's hand briefly before she followed the motions the raptor did, according to claw strikes, bite attacks , kicks and tail swipes.

She looked at how they were attacking as she nodded, "Okay then...here I go..."

She then started to try to follow the motions.

The shadows around them swirled like smoke, following her hands before she spread it outward, sending the shadows all over the canyon in search for any sources of the orcs that left the canyon.

"I sense something," she said, stomping her feet to use her seismic sense.

"Something that..." she continued, her sense picking up the shadow energy.

When she opened her eyes, she looked seriously to everyone.

"I know where those orcs are."

She turns to the raptor, bowing in gratitude.

"Thank you for teaching me your ways," she thanked it, earning the same gesture.

"We hope to meet again," Toffee spoke to the raptor, the shadowbender bowing to the bowing Toffee.

Finally, he used the shadows to disappear.

"That's why they say creatures based on the Original Benders' species is considered sacred," Blitz nodded.

They quickly ran to where she detected the orcs.

"Wait for us!" Seth shouted as they followed.

"Why do I have a feeling I won't like what's about to come?" Rasticore muttered as the others prepared to follow.

They hoped they would find her wolf friend soon.

***

At one side of the Neverzone, Tomba was crushing the metal torso of a heavily armored knight with his bare hands, throwing him aside as he groans in pain.

The knight was fearful as Tomba snatched the foe up, glaring angrily to him.

"Please, let me go!" The knight spoke in fear.

"All right, listen up!" He glared at the knight, who shivered.

"I'm looking for the strongest, toughest guy I can handle in the Neverzone! That way, I can show them that I am the toughest Metaltail you people have ever seen!"

He punches him, smashing the helmet open when he is sent flying towards his pals.

The others glanced at the knight on the ground before he looked fearful.

"I'd do as he says if I were you." Hotaru replied.

The knight got up fearfully, pointing, "There's a centaur-looking woman who calls herself, the Warmaiden, over there! She conquered the strongest warriors of all time with her strange magic!"

Hotaru gasped, realizing something.

"Is she German?" She questioned.

"She is." the knight nodded.

"Oh no." Hotaru started realizing, "I got a feeling that she was here."

"Who?" Tomba asked in confusion.

"Evangelius Tottensein," she answered, "She's a war-hungry Hextail that nearly destroyed Leon."

"Damn." Tomba said with worry.

"Opal has a very huge vendetta against her since then." Hotaru continued.

The Metaltail boy pondered a bit, until a really cocky smirk appears on his face.

"Let's see if I can take the role of her crown," he smirked, "If I can dethrone her that is."

"What?" they spoke.

"I mean how hard can she be?" The Metaltail chuckled.

The Dragontail girl got really worried, running after the eager Tomba, "Wait! You can't fight her on your own! She's the reason the Nazis gave up during World War 2! She'll blast you into a hand if you get reckless."

"I know that," he sighed, "But how can I prove to myself that I can be chosen by Herakles?"

He left as his pals looked worried at him darting off.

"I'll be back soon!" he shouted.

Each only looked worried with the Dragontail groaning.

"He so reminds me of Aunt Axia," she groaned.

She had to make sure he doesn't turn into a hand if he finds Evangelius.

***

They exited the Shadow Edge Canyons, finding themselves in what looked to be a forest filled with vines and such.

"They must be here!" Kandy glared.

"It looks so big and vast." Rasticore pondered, "How the heck do we even get through this place?"

"Aren't you part Greenfang?" Shino asked his father, "I mean besides the green fire, you have to have something else from grandma's side."

"I didn't see mom plantbend before," he admitted sadly.

Zeus roared a bit, smacking aside a pile of trees aside to reveal the orc camp.

And they were stunned to come face-to-face with the very people they tried to rob.

"You STOLE Chase!" Kandy accused with hatred, "Where is he? What did you do to him!?"

She furiously growled, "Tell me or I'll break you!"

The orcs glared as they only brought out their weapons, charging at the intruders to their camp.

In fury, she thrusts her fingers forward which casts out lightning that struck them, making them fall to the ground.

"Where is my wolf!?" She demanded in anger, flames hissing out.

"TELL ME!!" she shouted to them.

"Uh we-we sold it...to uh pixies." one orc in fear spoke.

"You WHAT!?" she roared in anger, stomping the ground.

"I'm sorry! I didn't the wolf belong to you!" The golden-haired orc pleaded.

A silver hair orc nodded in fear.

"J-just don't kill us! We didn't know!" he shouted.

"Oh yeah, that doesn't explain why I saw you losers muzzle him up!" Miseria accused.

"You MUZZLED Chase!?" She snapped.

The unexpected happened when her eyes glowed brightly white with anger and intense power.

She floated upward, her furiously preparing to use a bending move attack on them.

They knew they were screwed upon that moment.

"Get out of here, NOW!!" Rasticore shouted to the orcs as they all began to flee the angered and triggered Kandy.

"What's happening to her?" One of the orcs cried.

"She's experiencing her first Eternal State," Kaida answered,clinging onto the rock.

"Eternal State?" A few spoke in shock.

The eternal state Fangtail flew upward, looking seriously as she glanced around.

"Mom?" her children spoke in awe.

A hand took hers softly, making her turn to see the solemn Toffee gazing up to her. 

Stunned, they watch the brave Phagetail pull her down slowly and began to embrace her into a hug, holding her lovingly until she calmed down with tears streaming down her cheeks.

She sobs into his arms, her hope waning away that her pet, her first and only best friend since childhood, has been sold to a bunch of pixies who didn't know he was owned by someone.

Growling, Miseria snatched the golden and silver-haired orcs up by the collars.

"Which pixies did you sell him off to!?" She interrogated, "Cause I know there are a lot of different worlds with their own version of pixies!"

"We....," the golden-haired orc gulped, "We traded him to the pixies from Pixtopia."

They have heard of that place before from what Star and Marco explained from their old adventures on how someone they knew almost married the queen

And how they were almost killed as well

“Then that is where we’re going to find him.” Miseria glared

Toffee, meanwhile, only continued to hold his wife, hushing her with his tail wrapping around her waist, speaking, "There, there, my queen. We WILL get him back."

She sniffed, wiping away her tears, "Those pixies maybe small....but they act like big shots."

"If anything WERE to happen to him,we will make sure those pixies will earn their punishment!" Toffee vowed, "They maybe have big egos, they don't know how to control their prey instincts."

"And besides," Rasticore tried to assure her, "They're not so big and tough when compared to us."

"You shouldn't underestimate a pixie, dad." Ren tried to explain.

"She's right." Hotaru tried to reassure him, "I mean they can turn a battle that you can fight against you."

"Really?" Miseria smirked, "Unless we have an Eternaltail with us."

Kandy quickly realizes what she's planning. But if its the only way to save Chase from the pixies, she has to resort on using brute force to save him.

"Let's go save my wolf," she announced stoically.

***

The portal to Pixtopia had opened, the Septarians with pets arriving to their destination.

"Well here it is." Shino replied.

"Pixtopia." The half dragon mother glanced.

Umbra recognized her friend's scent, glancing over to where the pixie palace is, a banner showing what looked like a really familiar wolf with dilophosaurus traits jumping through hoops of fire.

"He's been sold to the circus," she muttered in utter shock. Instantly, she began to growl in anger.

She has heard and seen what circuses do to animals. They may look fun and all to the audience, but behind that facade was a harsh activity where animals are forced to perform.

And will be beaten if they disobeyed.

"No way they would do that to my wolf!" Kandy growled, striding to the palace.

However, when she passes by a bush,a familiar pixie Wraith notices her.

"Your Majesty?" Tatsuya gasped.

"Tatsuya?" Toffee spoke in surprise, "Why are you here?"

"Heh, my yandere cousin of a queen invited me to the royal circus," he shrugged, "What brings you here?"

She points to the banner that has the picture of Chase on it, "Chase was stolen from us and he was sold to the pixie circus. If they ever dare lay a finger on him, they will face dire consequences."

“Oh no...” she spoke, “I bet that’s the surprise she planned to show me.”

“Can you take us there?” Tomba asked

"I warn you," he cautioned, "She hasn't been herself after she found out Alfonso's now a married guy back on Earth."

They rolled their eyes in annoyance, remembering that story.

"Maybe I'll give her a piece of my mind ," Tatsuya chuckled, "I DID try to talk some sense into her before I became temporary king while she serves her time in jail."

“Then lead the way.” Sakura said

***

Corny music played qs the crowd cheers when the new circus performance begins to start with Chase being brought into the ring by chains.

The chimera is beyond pissed that they are trying to force him and the other animal prisoners to perform in front of these people.

"Chase!" Kandy whispered, seeing her pet sitting down with a death glare at the ringmaster.

"Ladies and gentle pixies!" The ringmaster began, "I give you...Chasey the Clown!"

The crowd cheered as the humiliated wolf in clown gear frowned in anger, being pulled by the chains.

"She has gone too far," Tatsuya frowned, flying to where his cousin is.

"Oh Tatsuya! Glad you're here!" The queen greeted him in amusement at the performance.

She smirked as she continued, "Have you seen my new pet?"

She giggled as Chase was forced to balance a ball with the clown nose, continuing, "Isn't he cute and hilarious?"

"That is the queen of Septarsis' pet!" He points out angrily, "He was stolen from her and you stole him for your silly play!?"

"Oh come off it, Tatsuya," she scoffed, "This wolf would help bring more ratings for the circus."

He growled in frustration at her stubbornness and brattiness.

Shino glances at the caged animals behind stage, having a plan.

"I have an idea," he whispers to them.

He crept to the backstage,making sure that he doesn't catch any attention from the pixie guards because of his size.

The performance continued with Chase feeling humiliated for doing what the queen wanted. He needed to get out, but how?

"Tatsuya! What are you doing!?" Came a shout from the pixie queen.

The annoyed pixie Wraith flew to where Chase is, raising his giant sword in the air.

"YOU GIVE US PIXIES A BAD NAME!!!" He screeched, chopping the chain off.

"Finally" He muttered, the clown nose on him whacked off

The crowd yelped when the wold began to run around, the guards taking out their swords to capture him but they were whacked away by the Septarians and Fangtails hiding in the room.

The wraith quickly motioned, "Chase, this way!"

The wolf nodded, ripping off the ridiculous costume he was forced to wear before following.

Chainsaw spins are heard alongside the sounds of metal being sliced into pieces. Before the guards knew it, they were tackled and stomped by the stampeding animals.

"We got everybody out,let's go!" Shino called out to Kandy.

However, Chase stops,growling at the ringmaster who bought and humiliated him. Snarling and frills flapping wide, he began to chase after the hapless ringmaster around the room, accidentally knocking over a huge vat of magma.

"Look out!" One shouted as the magma flowed

Some animals, a couple of baby raptors yelped when they saw the magma flowing towards them, not noticing a giant blob of magma heading their way.

"Toffee!" Kandy screamed when he sprinted to the baby raptors.

"I got this!" Toffee shouted, darting to the baby raptors.

He grabbed the babies, then tossed them to his oldest children, shouting, "TAKE THEM!"

They grabbed the hatchlings, just in time for their upmost horror when the magma falls onto their father, his hand flying away from the magma as his screams echoed throughout the room.

His body, outside of the hand that was caught by Kaida, had completely disintegrated.

"No...NO! DAD!!" Kaida shouted in fear.

Kandy looked horrified at what she had witnessed, tears streaming before she felt a huge pulse on her heart, her eyes starting to glow.

"You fucking bastards!" Miseria shouted as she darted and bashed through the pixies.

"DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE WITH MY WOLF!!" the queen ordered as a swarm of pixie soldiers with their weapons drawn zoomed towards them.

They thought they were going to be pummeled by a swarm of angry pixies. But suddenly,they halted,their bodies moving strangely before becoming stiffened as they grunted in pain.

"Kandy?" Rasticore turned to where the angered Kandy is, moving her hands around as the paralyzed pixies followed.

He knew right away what she was doing.

She is bloodbending, just like what Fangore does with those who tries to attack him.

The pixies screamed as the fighters yelped and moved around.

"AGH! What is this!?" One of them replied.

"THIS IS FOR MY WOLF AND HUSBAND!" she snapped, forcing them to punch one another.

Miseria then saw a few that weren't near the bloodbending ones quickly slashing some explosives from the boxes opened, tossing them toward the others, most evading.

She gasped, seeing the explosives heading straight to her friend, "KANDY!!"

She jumps to her, trying to take the bullet for her.

The Rippletail blew up, her tail flung high as Hotaru gasped in fear.

"MOM!!" she gasped, not noticing another explosive going to her.

"Oh no!" Rasticore spoke, darting to Hotaru, "HOTARU!!"

She yelped, getting shoved out of the way just as Rasticore took the bullet for her, his hand falling next to her feet.

"DAD!!" she screamed, grabbing his hand.

The half dragon, hearing the screams of fear, furiously turned to the queen, sending the other blood bending pixies to the explosives which killed them.

"Wh-what are you-?!" The villainess gasped before she glowed furiously.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO THEM!" she snapped.

She whimpered, getting backed into a corner by the angered Kandy.

"Mom, stop! That's enough!" Kaida shouted for her mother.

The surviving pixie groaned, staring at the large dynamite then glancing at the queen in her second Eternal State.

"Goodbye, queen..." she spoke while death glaring, "No one will miss you."

"No, please!" She begged in fear.

She backed as she continued, taking the stick, "At least have THIS!!"

She tossed the stick to the dragon.

She was taken by surprise, getting hit by the dynamite that blew her up except her tail that was falling aside, caught by her son.

"You don't wanna do this," he glared, whistling for Anubis.

Anubis jumped from behind, pinning the pixie queen as she grunted.

"Let...let go of me!" she angrily snapped.

He did something so shocking, the pixies were left stunned.

"NOOOOO!!!" 

She and her guards gasped in shock. The beast spoke.

He snatches her up, preparing to eat her when the guards surround him.

"One move, and I will eat your queen!!" He threatened.

They shivered with worry as Chase spoke, "I'd do what he says if I were you."

"The wolf spoke!?" One guard asked in surprise.

"They can." Sasuke glared.

The dinosaurs and deinopanther snarled, getting ready to pounce on the pixies who dropped their weapons instantly, their prey instincts telling them that they cannot take on a horde of their predators.

"That's better..." Umbra frowned.

"We are not things to be made as your entertainment." Chase glared, "And clearly neither did the orcs."

"Just a warning in the future," Lilith snarled, "You try this again and we WILL kill you."

The wraith nodded, "Sorry you had to learn the hard way, cousin."

The Indoraptor releases the terrified pixie queen unceremoniously.

They began to leave with the young Fangtails and Rippletails carrying their parents' limbs with their pets and freed beasts out of Pixtopia, Shino using his father's chainsaw to open a portal back to the Neverzone.

"I remember there's a wizardry laboratory that can help them restore to their natural forms," he explains, "But we have to wait till they have their bodies back."

"They risked themselves for me and you guys." Chase spoke, "But I...I can't believe that..."

The lizard and dragon children, meanwhile, only weeped to the hands and tails of their parents, crying softly.

After a few moments, they felt something patting the girls, each looking shocked as they saw the male hands and female tails patting them in comfort.

"Wait, they can move?!" Kuromi gasped.

"Yes...yes they can." Sasuke reassured her with a soft smile as did the others being comforted.

"It maybe upsetting when they get blown up," Lucifer explained, "We have known that Septarians can regenerate back after their limbs are severed off in an explosion."

"He's right." Umbra said with Chase agreeing with her with a soft smile on his face, "We've witnessed it before when it came to Rasticore being blown up by a card."

"A card blew him up?" Shino frowned a bit.

"It's a long story." Chase explained.

Finally, they went in the Neverzone together.

***

It has been weeks in the Neverzone that the children tended to the tails and hands of their parents after the pixie fiasco.

And slowly, but surely, the pieces had slowly started growing with the hands becoming arms and the tails having the lower regions which were covered by makeshift skirts.

"Ugh, this is taking forever." Shino frowned a bit.

"I know, the lab has to be around here," Ren said impatiently, peering out from the window of their temporary home in the Cauldron, a caldera-based city of the wizards.

"The lab might be in the mountains," he pointed, "My Neverzone memories when I was a baby are coming back to me slowly."

"Wow, really?" Tomba asked.

"It's when I started remembering the time I got blown up to a foot and Ren risked herself to help me get there." Tetsuro admitted.

"Yeah, people who've been to the Neverzone had tons of adventures in just minutes," Hotaru explains.

"It makes me a little jealous on your Neverzone forms." Tomba frowned a bit.

"You'll get use to it." Blitz chuckled a bit, "But don't worry. You'll grow up here with the best training that we'll need to defeat Shinigami."

Ren scans the mountains with the telescope she found, pinpointing a cave that triggered a memory from her baby self.

"Found it!" She called out, pointing to a tall spire-shaped mountain.

"Is...is this it?" Seth asked.

"Yeah." She nodded, "We gotta climb to the top."

She quickly picked up the limbs, setting them into the basket she strapped to Umbra's side.

"Hang on, guys, we'll get you back to normal in no time," she promised them.

Slowly, they climbed the mountain together, each grunting and pulling one another up.

"How are you hanging over there?" Tetsuro called out to the dinosaurs, who are nearly slipping because dinosaurs can't climb trees.

"It...it's kind of hard to climb." Akuma shouted, "We're not use to climbing mountains like this."

"Maybe I can help," Tetsuro leapt off the rock wall, transforming into his beastal form so he can lift them to the top.

"We can handle this," Zeus said, climbing upward with Anubis.

***

Arriving to the top, the group each looked exhausted. It was treacherous to climb upward, but it was worth it.

The arm of Toffee waved a bit as Tetsuro smiled, "Yeah, we're almost there, dad."

Shino walked forward, looking at the giant cave that was once a home for a wizard who was known for making potions and sorts to help those in need.

But now that the wizard is dead, his potions lay intact and his guidebook is left on his desk for those who want to DIY their potions for their companions.

"Never changed a bit," he sighed with nostalgia.

"I remember this." Ren smiled, picking up one of the potions carefully.

Hotaru only looked curiously at one page marked, "Warning for Septarians and any hybrids of them...if you're reduced to a limb, though you may get yourself into a small form and weaker version of your body, there is one side effect that you must be cautious about."

Ren began mixing the potions while the others looked around.

"Getting a little thirsty here," Fenrir said, opening a fridge and seeing a yellow liquid in a conical flask.

"I wonder..." he pondered, taking the flask with yellow liquid.

"Fenrir, check this out," Glacier called out, not noticing her brother sipping the yellow liquid and beginning to change after moments of drinking it.

"Its the herbs and plants I used to heal the people of the Neverzone," she said with a smile, turning around.

She then yelped, noticing what the two drank.

"What the hell?!" she gasped in shock.

The oblivious Fenrir turned to his shocked sister, not noticing that the liquid he drank has turned him into some Xenomorph-looking creature.

"Fenrir...," she began, stunned by what she's seeing, "You just turned into a freaky alien."

"I what?!" He spoke in confusion before looking at the reflection of the cavern cave's ice.

He looked stunned at the new form.

He screamed when he saw his reflection, his bladed tail slashing the potions behind him in his terror.

"Easy, easy!" Garm shouted, grabbing his tail, "We'll just check the other potions so we might known how to change you back."

"What could go wrong?" Blitz shrugged, taking a bottle with red liquid in it and giving Fenrir a bottle of green liquid as the two drank.

"Here goes..." he spoke, the potions being drunk.

After a moment, they saw more changes from them.

"Heh, that wasn't so bad," Blitz said, turning to his reflection on the mirror.

And he was stunned to find that the potion turned him into a girl.

He looked at his breasts as he yelped in shock, covering the tits with Glacier blushing.

"Oh gods!" she spoke, "You became a girl!"

"Shit! It's the gender switch fiasco all over again!" Shino spoke as he covered his eyes.

"What about Fenrir?" She turned to where her brother is.

All she see is her childhood cartoon character, a familiarish looking duck.

"I think this potion turned me into this duck," the duck said with Fenrir's voice, meekly.

"Next potion!" They spoke as they drank the next potions.

The potion Blitz drank instantly transforms him into a full-formed raptor, making him screech in shock while Fenrir's potion effect turns him into a mouse.

"This is not helping!" Blitz screeched, trying to find the right potions.

"Wait! Wait! There's a recipe of a recovery spell to get you guys back to normal," Glacier said, mixing the potions while taking quick glances at the guidebook.

"If this is correct, you will be back to normal in no time." She said, quickly mixing the herbs together carefully, hoping to get it correct.

"Hey, what happened?" Ren came into the room with the regeneration potion in her hand, "I heard a fuss and - Woah! What happened to you two?"

"Potion happened," they said meekly.

"Done!" Glacier smiled, then helped each drink the potion, restoring them to their true forms.

They sighed in full content that their situation is over and have been restored. 

Ren pours the potion over the limbs of their parents, stepping back as they begin to grow.

"This is the part where we give them privacy," she ushered them away.

They nodded, each quietly departing as the legs from the legless bottoms were seen wobbling a bit, despite small with the small chests starting to form from the males.

***

They camped out outside the lab to give their parents their privacy as Shino returned with some game for dinner.

Two small deers and a large hawk.

"Hey, I got dinner." Shino grinned, "Lucky I remembered my hunting skills from here."

"Looks pretty good, Shino." she smiled.

He plucked the hawk till its naked and fillet the deer, "Uncle Runo would be proud if he sees me hunt."

"You think they're finished?" Garm turned to the cave.

"I don't know, but I'll ask mom and dad if its alright for the family to come to the Neverzone for family time," Glacier said, taking out her scissors.

The scissors were used while Shino put the kill down, speaking, "You do that, I'll check."

"Shino, wait!" Ren spoke, "They might not be done."

It was too late for he has already entered the lab. In a split second, his scream echoed out of the cave.

He came out with fear and trauma, darting to them as he shivered.

"What happened?" Kaida spoke with worry.

"I...I saw them...they were tiny and...and...they were doing it!" Shino shivered.

"What?" Seth gasped in disbelief.

"You wanna believe me, have a look!" he prompt dryly.

"You mean...?" Kaida blushed with a stunned look.

"We're adults, we've mated before." Seth glanced, "How bad can it be?"

The matured ones entered, their gasps of utter shock and horror echoing out of the lab.

"I take that back!" Seth yelped, sprinting out.

"Oh crap!" Blitz spoke, "We leave, now!"

The moans in the cavern echoed as they left, each blushing at what they had witnessed in the lab.

"I can't believe..." Kaida muttered

"So THAT'S what the side effects meant," Shino mumbled, holding his head in dismay.

"But why?" Seth groaned, "Why do that?"

"I don't know, I..." Tetsuro slightly spoke with uneasiness.

At that moment, they heard footsteps, turning as they saw their families arriving with the familiar Raptortail friends they made.

"Hello everyone," Kushina greeted with a smile.

"Hi auntie," Tetsuro smiled.

"What happened?" Runo asked, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Uuuuuh..." they began with uneasiness.

She looked curious before Kushina neared the entrance of the cavern, hearing faint noises. Noises she recognized.

It was then she realized what they had saw.

"Oh, I see..." she spoke, turning to them.

"Did they-?" Kinta began with concern.

Kushina only gave out slight motions as the family member adults realized, then looked at their scared children with them realizing.

"I just bought these during the winter sale," she pulled out bags full of clothes that could fit the recovered four, assisting them into getting dressed.

"Something tells me Kushina has had this experience before," Hayden mused.

"Of course we have." Cyril explained, "It happened before back then when they were eggs at the time."

Ronin listened carefully at the entryway, then heard nothing from it.

"Sounds like they have finished." he spoke.

"How are the babies back home?" Glacier asked her uncle when Kushina and the other four exited the cave.

"They've started to learn how to walk on two legs." Ronin smiled.

"That's great!" She grinned, "The Raputa family are getting wider now."

Her father laughed at the thought of it as Miseria grumbled, looking at her tiny self.

As they looked, they saw all four, dressed in the small sized winter clothing with their weakened state shown, Toffee frowning a little at his deformed look.

"So this is what it looks like for us..." Kandy spoke with worry.

Rasticore only groaned a bit, "You'd get use to it if you were in my position."

"Now I know how you feel!" Miseria spoke with worry.

"Is there any more of that stuff for the regeneration potion?" Shino asked Ren.

"I think the ingredients need to be restocked again," she sighed.

"Shit." They frowned a bit.

"But not to worry." Kushina smiled to her small tiny brother, "At least you'll be restored in a month instead of more than that."

"But how am I going to learn the other bending now that I am like this!?" Kandy complained, her huge tail swishing around.

"Good point though," Tetsuro nodded, "She learned to bloodbend just now."

"She did!?" They spoke together in surprise.

"Yes, when Toffee saved some baby raptors from the pixies." the tiny half dragon explained, holding her big wings from her tiny body.

"They did it to save me," Chase said, shaking himself a bit.

"Perhaps we can help you find the ingredients to restore you back to normal," Splasherine insisted, "You guys are going to need a lot of help finding them so you can return to your original forms."

"Thanks sis," Miseria thanked her sister.

"It is pretty cute to see you four like this." Kinta giggled.

A few females giggled with the four looking embarrassed a bit, Toffee and Rasticore holding their tiny arms with embarrassment.

"Maybe until then, we may try to get use to being in this form." Rasticore tried to reassure them, "I mean I can help you adapt in case something like this happens again. Right?"

"Ugh, as long as no one takes any pictures of-" Miseria began before noticing photography flash happened.

Umbra roared, pouncing to where the flash was as an elf screamed,clutching the camera as he ran for his life away from the furious panther.

The camera was picked up, bringing it to the group as they saw the photo displaying the fresh photo of the four lizards in tiny form.

"Someone kill me now!" Miseria groaned in embarrassment.

The photo was picked up by Ronin with the girls grinning, "How cute."

"Get rid of it NOW!" she demanded, snatching the camera, "What's next? People are going to think me and Kandy are lesbians!?"

"But you look cute in tiny forms." Hotaru giggled, causing her mother to scream in agony.

"Now you know how I felt!" Rasticore groans.

"Let's just find the ingredients before anymore bullcrap happens!" She huffed, running off and struggling on her tiny legs.

Kandy, meanwhile, looked at her tiny husband with concern, watching him look at his big finger on his right hand for a moment.

"Toffee?" she asked with concern, "How you holding up?"

"Fine," he sighed, "But I'm with Miseria. Who knows what kind of problems would come out if we wait till our bodies get fully formed."

"Good point." Kandy nodded before looking at her tiny reflection with big wings, her already small breasts from when she was normal almost non existence in this form.

"Gods, I almost look like a dragon girl version of Tom's relative, Relicor." She groaned with worry.

Rasticore only patted her with his big beefy arm with a soft grin, speaking, "Hey...we'll get back to normal soon. I promise."

The tiny Rippletail with huge tail nodded in agreement.

She smiled, knowing that her Eternaltail training has gotten more adventurous. And fun-filled too.

But that's another story...

End


	32. Tiny and Baby Septarian Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story is set after Direwolf Rescue: The Raputas and Disastorvaynes tend the tiny Toffee, Kandy, Rasticore, and Miseria. However, as the potion with wrong ingredient is used, they're forced back to babies and later get put into daycare with the offspring trying to find a way to get them out and return them back to their true ages.

A/N: Story is set after Direwolf Rescue.

Star vs the Forces of Evil Presents: Lizards and Dragons One Shots: Tiny and Baby Septarian Madness

Miseria remember the day she held her older children in her arms after the war. It was the most heartwarming thing a mother would experience on the first day of parenthood with full responsibility to raise them to become proper and responsible adults.

But now, she is being carried like a baby because of her tiny state.

And it was humiliating .

“Hey,” her tiny husband spoke, “Still bitter?”

She sadly nodded, now understanding how Rasticore felt when he was tiny and bullied at the time

"We just need to find Howl or maybe, the Original Waterbender, to get the last ingredient," Ren encouraged, "That way, you guys will be back to normal in no time!"

"Yeah, if Howl were able to hear us in the Neverzone," Garm points out crossly.

“I hope so.” She spoke

“Me too.” Kandy began, “I feel my childhood trauma coming back in this form.”

“But um...at least we’re like this together.” Toffee tried to reassure her

For he, despite small and deformed, still tried to be responsible. He even struggled to not let the side effects earlier get to him before he couldn’t take it any longer when their bodies formed masturbated and then snatched their wives for their overdrive sex

"I see the Neverending Sea," Shino pointed, "Marco did say he learned to speak Merman there."

From the far distance, the female lizards spotted shark fins surfacing before disappearing into the ocean.

“We must be close now.” Coral said as the shark fins swam around

Waves splashed about when the recognizable dorsal fin of the world's largest shark surfaced before vanishing into the water.

"That must be the Original Waterbender," Ren realized, motioning the waters a bit to greet the giant shark in the water.

She looked at it swimming as the half dragon spoke, “It’s so big.”

The megalodon gently swished its huge tail, making the waves splash on them a bit.

"Maybe I should follow it," Kandy suggested, knowing she may need some waterbending training from the original.

Slowly, she began to fly a bit, following the creature

The megalodon noticed her as she spoke, “You must be the original waterbender.”

It let out a sound, indicating that it was

"Opal told us you taught her the ways of waterbending," she informs it, landing on a small rock so she can speak to it face-to-face, "I have been training for a while now to control my Eternal State and powers. Do you know of a way to help me calm down so it wouldn't happen again? Just in case for something important."

The megalodon softly nods as the hybrid continued, “Then teach me...please.”

It allows her to pat the head a bit as she said that

Then, the waters slowly began to move

The giant shark leapt out of the water, making the water splash across the towering rocks that scatter the beach. Dipping her head into the water, she watches the megalodon swimming around, thrusting forward to chomp onto open air which makes the water currents burst forward while whipping its massive tail to create more strong water currents.

It is almost like she is watching an underwater airbending show.

Pulling her head out of the water, she carefully motions the water to splash against the tall rocks according to the shark's movement, awing the Rippletails in the group.

"That's why the Mewmans of the old days say that when they first saw the Septarians bending, its like they are following the movements of animals," Miseria points out.

"And why sharks are the most important symbol of the Rippletails," Coral added.

The half dragon looked at the movements, slowly following them carefully despite her weakened state

"You're doing great, Kandy," Miseria called out.

The waterbender calls out for her, motioning her to join the dance.

"But I don't have waterbending," she protested.

"But you did when you turned into your Beastal Mewberty form," Toffee informed, surprising her.

"Really? I didn't know I can do that," she said with surprise.

"Maybe..." Ren pondered, "Maybe you had it in you and didn't realize."

Miseria, hearing her daughter's words, looked concerned.

Could she be right?

She looked at the tiny half dragon following the patterns of the megalodon's patterns, curious about trying it out herself.

She hops out of her daughters arms and joins the curious dragon, bringing her hands upward in a dramatic way that causes the waves to splash upward.

She could not believe her eyes at what she just did.

"I...I'm doing it..." she mutters as she continued her movement, mimicking the half dragon and megalodon.

Kandy, looking behind, noticed as Miseria was starting to follow as well, softly smiling a little upon realizing.

"If Mom can waterbend, then that means in one of these fisacos, Dad might plantbend," Shino predicted, "Man, Opal is going to be shocked when she finds out Mom can waterbend."

"I can do that?!" Rasticore spoke in surprise.

"When we find the original plant bender, probably." Toffee reassured him.

By the time the girls are finishing waterbending, the megalodon resurfaced, praising them with a swish of its tail.

"Thanks for teaching us your ways," Kandy thanked it, "Do you have anything that can help us with the regeneration potion?"

The waterbender pondered before diving into the waters, then came back up with some teeth, giving them the teeth.

"I remember these..." Miseria spoke, recalling the time she dove for the teeth needed for the potion.

"How the heck did Glacier Mosasaurus teeth get here?" Miseria questioned, "Aren't they suppose to be in colder waters?"

"I guess they're like polar bears in a way," she assumed.

"Probably." Kushina shrugged.

"Anyway...uh thank you for teaching us." Miseria spoke, thanking the megalodon.

It wailed a megalodon sound before bowing its head, finally diving back to the waters and leaving.

"We got dragon's breath, Glacier Mosasaurus teeth and finally, the last ingredient for the potion to get us back to normal," Miseria listed out.

"And how are we going to find Howl in the Neverzone, huh?" Shino retorted, "Uncle Zaza 'accidentally' killed the Neverzonians so there's nothing peft of them."

"But like the rare Solarians, there could be a few survivors," Zaza said.

"He's got a point." Kinta explained, "There's bound to be survivors."

"I guess heading to their homeland to search for the last ingredient would be our last shot for the potion," Shino shrugged, twirling her chainsaw katana a bit.

"Right, I mean how hard can it be?" Kaida shrugged.

***

They looked at the part of the land where the Neverzonians use to live.

"Sheesh, this place has been destroyed after they blew the place up?" Zeus said, looking around.

Anubis sniffs old claw marks on ome ice block, "Sharko used to be here. I guess this was where Ripjaw saved him from getting experimented on."

"And probably freed the other Septarians that were imprisoned here." Zeus glanced, looking at the ice blocks with holes shaped like lizards.

"Maybe we would find something that could substitute Howl's trinkets for the potion," Tetsuro slides down the ice cliff they were on, "As far as we know about this place when we were babies, I guess we've been here before when we tried to fight that boar demon."

"The boar demon I slain," Zaza chuckled, his sister twirling the Neverblade AKA Kinryumaru and formerly El Choppo.

"Marco's upset you renamed El Choppo to Kinryumaru," he laughed.

"If he wanted to keep his blade, he really should've considered killing the beast when he had the chance." Zaza smirked.

A few grinned a bit with Miseria looking at some fallen bottles of unopened beers.

"You're right, some Septarians must've been stuck here too." Miseria said, pointing to the beer bottles.

"Why would there be beer bottles here?" Zaza opened a bottle and drank the contents, "Still good after decades here."

"I never even had the taste of alcohol before," Kandy spoke.

"Sweet, then it's gonna be your first time trying it when your bodies get restored." Tomba smiled, showing the bottles.

"Please don't make us-" he hands her an opened beer bottle, making her nervous as the other three are given theirs by Tomba.

"Come on, try it," he coaxed.

"I don't know." Toffee pondered, "Shouldn't we focus on the mission first?"

"We got plenty of time, Toffee." Rasticore smirked, "How bad can one more night of beer be? Besides, we're gonna need it."

The half dragon looked uneasy before taking the bottle, reluctantly looking at its contents.

She finally sighed, beginning to wince before drinking the bottle she was given.

As the tiny lizards and half dragon drank, the intensity of the alcohol's effects, due to their size, started to affect them.

"I think you've gone too far, Tomba," Hotaru said warily.

"Damn, that felt good!" The drunk tiny frill lizard grinned, "It's been years since I had this brand of beer."

The tiny lizards were put down as Kandy groaned a bit, feeling her forehead.

"Unh...so much..." she muttered as she flopped to tiny Miseria's hands.

"Take a chill pill, man," the drunken tiny Rippletail giggled, holding the girl close.

"Great, their tiny bodies made them easily drunk from alcohol," Runo groaned.

"Probably due to their bodies not handling it in their condition." Ronin spoke with worry.

The tiny male lizards groaned a little, laughing stupidly before flopping, Rasticore and Toffee unknowingly cuddling one another.

"If there are some Septarians trapped her," Coral picked up a ripped section of a winter shirt of an ice spike, "We just have to save them from their icy prisons."

"Beautiful." Kandy nodded as she nuzzled Miseria's neck unknowingly.

"How long 'til they pass out from the alcohol in their condition?" Kaida asked.

"Don't tell me dad still has that bi bit with your dad, Tets." Shino spoke, remembering one time of the visit to the shaman and seeing his dad's id kissing his friend's dad, thankful they were still clothed at the time.

"I think so," he answered meekly.

"I can't bear to see this anymore," Shino cringed, walking straight to where the ruins of what was once the Glittering Ice Castle was.

"Bi?" Kaida spoke as she realized, turning as they saw the too drunk parents kissing.

And what was shocking is that the males and females of the same gender were the ones kissing in their drunk state.

"Oh god no!" Ren gasped in shock.

"Agh!! Dad!!" Tetsuro groaned.

The kids covered their eyes as Umbra dropped the camera, which snapped two shots of the kissings.

After a few moments, the drunk parents finally fell unconscious, passed out from the alcohol.

"Shino! Wait! It would be a trap!" Zeus shouted, charging after his master.

The others looked back, looking at where Shino headed.

"Shino!" Tetsuro shouted, he with the oldest siblings following.

"You go ahead." Kushina replied, "We'll look after your sleeping parents."

***

The young Rippletail-Dragontail mix glanced around the ruins of the Neverzonians, scanning for any signs of movement behind the rubble and his hand set on the chain of his chainsaw katana to activate it in battle.

"Okay...where are you?" He muttered.

It was huge and yet not as cold as it seemed to him.

"Damn, this place looks like a nightmare compared to the Frostfang castle." He mutters.

He looks at the giant ice mirrors, undamaged by the explosions.

He felt a chill run down his spine just by looking at his reflections on the mirrors.

Is there something in the mirrors?

He slowly reached for one, shivering a little and feeling uneasy.

Without warning, his icy pale reflection reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"AH!" He yelped, smashing the unactive katana against the hand into icy pieces, "Shouldn't known! Mirror Demons!!"

The reflection hissed with eyes glowing.

"Let go!" He snapped, struggling to break free, "LET GO!!"

He grabbed the ice demon's wrist, using his waterbending to turn the ice into water before he smacks the water into the wall.

"Shino! What happened!?" Zeus charged at him, not noticing his reflection coming to life on the mirror.

"Mirror demons!" he frowned, looking at his broken katana, "And they smashed my weapon too!"

He then noticed the reflection going near Zeus, shouting, "LOOK OUT!!"

The Indominus Rex reacted quickly when his reflection screeched, trying to take a bite out of him with him smacking the clone with his tail.

"How the hell did they find Mirror Demons?" The hybrid dino bashed his clone into a wall as the rubble fell on top of it.

"No clue, but I bet it's a fail safe in case any intruders come." Shino frowned, evading the Mirror Demon trying to grab him again just as his friends and sister approached.

"Shino!" Ren shouted.

She skidded to a halt, making the ice strike up to act as a shield when her reflection suddenly lunged at her.

"Mirror Demons!" Zaza shouted, whipping his pistols to shoot the oncoming ice clones.

The clones tried to nab each, the fighters quickly taking the demons out, Shino picking up the remains of his katana chainsaw.

"You guys are gonna fucking pay for this!" he snapped in anger.

His anger triggered something he felt when he was in the PA World, triggering him to breathe out green fire at them as the demons screeched and melted.

"Is Mom okay?" Kaida asked, "We should really need more firepower in here."

"We're part dragons!" Tetsuro realized, remembering that his mother and Shino's father were actually Lizard-Dragon hybrids, "That means we can breathe fire."

"We can?" Ren realized.

Tetsuro blew fire at the clones with Kaida following, "We just have to take out the Mirror Demons with our fire."

"Yeah, and to prevent more from coming," Seth points to more clones coming out from the mirrors.

The Fangtail children noticed more clones approaching, Kaida speaking, "Sorry Seth clone, but you're not my type."

The fires burned and melted the mirrors, destroying the clones in the process.

There was a roar of some kind, thinking it was a dinosaur mirror clone when a giant battle-scarred sarchosuchus burst through the ice, some screeching Neverzonians in its mouth to which it gulped down with ease.

"That must be the Original Earthbender," Blitz realized.

"But why is it here?" Kaida questioned.

The dinosaur looked seriously as they saw the beast destroying the mirrors.

The giant crocodile stomps its huge claws on the ground, making the earth crack and split wide open to send the screeching clones into the chasm before shutting it close with a swish of its tail.

It began stomping in a rhythmic pattern as lava oozes out of the ground, melting the mirrors and the remaining mirror demons.

Once it was all cleared, the crocodile turned to the others, glancing with a serious look.

"Are you...the original Earthbender?" Kaida asked.

The beast only nodded to her.

"Thank you for your arrival and helping us with the Mirror Demons," Tomba bowed in respect to the founder of earth, metal and lavabending, "We would be of great service and help but the Eternaltail is a little....tipsy."

The croc growled a bit in question, looking at the tiny Kandy.

He saw the four passed out from the alcohol, nuzzling a little before the Earthbender glanced at her carefully.

"I uh...made a mistake of getting them drunk." Tomba explained, "And I want to make it up to them."

"My parents and our friends' parents got blown up trying to rescue her pet from the pixies." Hotaru explained, "And we need the ingredients to restore them all back to their true forms."

The crocodile nodded in understanding, "And we believe there are some Septarians held captive here. Do you know where they are?"

It nodded, looking upward to where they saw streams of fire and wind flying around in a circle before the creatures landed, perching on the ice walls.

The Original Fire and Airbenders, a Haast's Eagle and a pterodactyl bowed in greeting.

"Wow..." Kuromi smiled, "The original fire and air benders."

The eagle screeched, flapping its wings a bit in which small sparks of fire fluttered out from the feathers, looking at Kuromi closely.

"I maybe Shinigami's granddaughter," she explain in a brave voice, "But I am nothing like him. I am more of my father who sacrificed his life to protect me and my mother."

The Firebender nodded in understanding while the pterodactyl swung its right bat-like arm, creating a blade of air that sliced a melting shack in half to reveal a chamber full of frozen Septarians.

"The other Septarians!" They spoke in shock.

They slowly approached the frozen ones, looking at them still and perfectly untouched.

It reminded them of the crystal casings Rhombulus did.

"Damn, what has those mirror demons done to them?" Tomba said with sadness, looking at the frozen face of a Groundtail child.

"This is terrible." Tetsuro spoke with sadness.

"Something must be done." Coral spoke.

Tomba then looked seriously at where another child was at, glaring, "We have to free them."

"How? If we break them open, it might shatter them," Kuromi said with worry.

"You've watched too much cartoons," Ren frowned.

After a few moments, Kaida looked at the small flame that remained, speaking, "Mom would fire bend the flames if she were awake and-"

The half dragon groaned as Kandy slowly opened her eyes.

"What?" She groaned.

The Firebender pushes them aside a bit gently before beginning to flap its massive wings, producing heat that wouldn't harm the trapped the Septarians but enough to melt the ice.

She looked awed at the flames, the semi drunk half dragon groaning before reaching out, slowly moving the flames with her hand.

The flames came into her command, adding more heat to the chamber as the frozen lizards fell onto the puddles, all of them gasping after spending months in ice.

The others lifted the former frozen reptiles, each groaning a little.

A girl lizard groaned weakly, "W...water..."

The half dragon, feeling her head a bit, looked at some of the puddles, using one to send the small splashed on to the child's mouth for her to drink.

"How long were we in here?" A Bonetail groaned, adjusting his bone armor.

"It feels like centuries..." A mother Dragontail holding her egg spoke.

"Mommy?" The girl Phagetail spoke, looking around, "Daddy? Where are you?"

The ice cells holding two Phagetails melted, the lizards falling onto the puddles as they coughed.

"Everything's going to be okay," Blitz reassured the rescued lizards, "You should thank the Original Benders and us for saving you."

"He's right." Seth nodded, "You're safe now."

"Those things won't be bothering you again." Kaida smiled to the little girl.

The others muttered in confusion with Tetsuro smiling, "It'll be okay. You're all safe."

Each were relieved with the mothers hugging their children.

As that happened, the half dragon coughed a bit, the tiny girl groaning a bit just as Toffee, Rasticore, and Miseria slowly opened their eyes with groans.

"Ow...my head." she mutters.

"What happened?" Miseria mutters a bit.

"You got drunk," Ren answered, smiling sheepishly in fear that they would be asking something else.

"Ungh, I forgot tiny lizard forms get super drunk from one bottle." Rasticore groaned in pain.

"We didn't do anything...ridiculous, did we?" The perplexed Toffee asked.

"Uuuuuuh..." each spoke nervously.

"Agh, please no!" Shino replied in disgust, "It's as gross as your make outs in tiny forms."

"What the hell did we do?" Miseria groaned in confusion.

"Its....a long story, you four," Runo replied in disgust.

"Right now, we have to take care of these people AND find the last ingredient to get you four back to normal." Kinta reassured quickly, hoping that the subject would be dropped.

The Airbender chirped with surprise, understanding why they were here before it crawled out of the chamber, flapping its arms to create soft breezes to clear away any of the debris.

When it finished, it approached the ancient yet ruined statue where the sword used to be and smashed it, revealing a glowing blue crystal within it.

"Is that..." Ronin asked before the Airbender nodded.

"This is it!" Sakura smiled, "We can get you guys back to normal again!"

"The crystal!" The group spoke, the crystal taken with Tetsuro smiling at it.

"So I guess the Fire Bender and Airbender originals were a big help, huh?" Kandy smiled.

"As was the Earthbender." Shino pointed to the giant crocodile.

The three benders roared a bit, the sarcosuchus nudging her a bit and she clearly sees the message in its eyes.

"Despite crocodiles being the toughest living dinosaurs in the world, they have the most gentle hearts of any reptiles," she phrased, "Puma told me that when she learned about me being an Eternaltail."

The three benders looked seriously to her, Kaida speaking, "Please teach her your ways, you three."

"Wait, don't forget about the potion!" Hikari spoke to her.

"Uh wouldn't our clothing break when our bodies get to normal?" Rasticore tried to explain.

However, the Phagetail sibling of Toffee only smiled, "The materials we found will ensure the clothing given to you grow alongside you...though I recommend new shoes afterwards, though."

Kinta drops the crystal into the bottle alongside the ingredients, watching it all mix together until it became a glowing blue potion.

"Turquoise?" Cyril noticed, seeing something odd about the potion they just made.

"Why is it turquoise?" Toffee pondered.

"We'll find out." Kandy said, ready to try it.

"Yeah, just do it!" Rasticore spoke out.

"Okay, but we have to make sure it works." Kuromi said to them.

Then, the potion was poured to the four.

"I think that crystal isn't....," The four suddenly exploded into white clouds just as Cyril finished when he sees the result, "Howl-made."

"I think we sorta made a.....youth potion," Ren gulped awkwardly.

"But it DID fully restore their bodies right?" Shino added with an awkward grin.

"Wait...YOUTH!?" Hotaru realized as they saw the four shrink, their clothing covering the four that had become small.

"Oh no!" Kushina gasped, "Brother!"

"Sis?" Ronin spoke.

Then, the covers were removed as they saw four baby reptiles all crying, all newborn age.

Four restored baby lizards and half dragons.

"This is going to take a while," said Kinta with wide eyes.

***

They did not expect the potion to not only restore them to their full forms, but reducing the four into their infant forms.

"Is this..." Kaida spoke, holding her baby sized mother, "Is this how she looked when she was born?"

"Pretty much." Ronin nodded, the benders each looking uneasy at what had happened.

"Thank god I wrote down some notes from the guidebook," Ren pulled out her notepad, "There is a way to restore them back to adult forms. But we may have to go back to town in order to find the key ingredients there."

"Okay, what are the other ingredients here?" Runo asked while holding his baby sister.

"Its simple since the Neverzone is the perfect place to find the others," she began, "A jar full of fairy blood, wolf bear skull, hair of a dimensional belly mouth elf and some Swamp Lilies."

"And until then," Ren began, "We have to take care of the babies and the lost Septarians."

"Wolf bear skull huh? I think the boneyard here may have some when we came here before reuniting with the family," Zaza realized.

"We also know where the Swamp Lilies are alongside the fairies here," Kinta said.

"Good." They smiled a bit.

"As for Fairy Blood..." Ronin pondered, "That's going to be a bit difficult to find."

Baby Kandy pounced happily to Baby Miseria as the two laughed a bit.

"We mean the tiny fairies that Marco used to summon Brunzetta," Kinta reminded, "Getting fairy blood is going to be easy."

"Yeah, but what about the Swamp Lilies?" He glanced to the four baby lizards and half dragon with worry, "What if we encounter the Original Plantbender there?"

"Then we'll have to be prepared." Zaza said as baby Rasticore looked at the other kids looking carefully at the frill lizard baby, baby Toffee looking confused a bit before his daughter lifted him.

"But what about hair of the elf the same species as Wyscan?" Glacier spoke out.

Blitz sniffed the air a moment, pointing to the mountains, "I think there's a survivor over where our kind were enslaved."

Lilith sniffed as she nodded, "The scent is strong."

The other lizards looked more concerned as the father spoke, "Do you think we should assist you, if you want?"

They looked at the freed Septarians, knowing things must be done to help them regain their ages back.

"Of course," Ren nodded, "I mean, all of us won't be able to find the other ingredients without wasting time."

"And besides, someone has to help us with the babies." Tetsuro grinned.

The babies only cooed a bit with the girl Dragontail smiling, "The dragon baby IS pretty cute."

"At least they don't have adult minds or not we will get an earful from them," Shino shivered.

"We will make sure the four are taken care of as you go look for the ingredients here!" A Snaketail woman called out.

With that, the gang headed onward together, the benders watching cautiously as they left while the Snaketail woman looked at the babies.

"You know, for a hybrid of lizard and dragon," she began, "The kid doesn't look half bad. I don't know what Seth was thinking when he said she was a freak."

***

SPLAT!!

"Yuck!" Ren gagged, scraping the fairy gunk into the jar she held while her siblings continue splatting the other fairies in the forest.

"We just need a few more." Tetsuro spoke as the gunk was being filled.

"So you're the royal family, huh?" The Phagetail pondered, "And the stories about what happened are very interesting."

"And Seth is no more?" The Dragontail female spoke with surprise, "As of the Solarians?"

"Man, you really HAVE been away for a long time." Shino said, splatting another fairy, "Yeah, they have."

"Aunt Kinta, you doing alright?" Ren called out to her aunt wading through the swamp water.

"Good, but finding Swamp Lilies takes a lot of time," she replied.

"As does the finding of the skull." Kushina replied to them, searching through the bones.

The pets aided them by searching through the land for anything of value.

"Almost done," Ren said, scraping another fairy gunk into the jar.

"I think this is a wolf bear skull," a Dragontail woman said, holding up a large skull that looks to be a mix of ursine and lupine.

"Whoa, that's big!" Sakura spoke, looking at awe at the skull.

The lilies were shown with each smiling proudly while the last fairy blood needed was poured into the bottle.

"This is all of it." Sasuke spoke to them.

"Found them!" Kinta was about to cut the stems of the lilies when something pounced out, nearly biting her hands.

"Damn it! Treants!" She growled, breathing green fireballs at the living mangrove tree.

"Watch it!" Tetsuro shouted, them quickly evading the fireballs.

"I hate those things!" Glacier glared, preparing to use her ice attack on them.

Frosty air burst out of her hands, freezing the treants in front of her before more of them came, shattering their own that got frozen.

"Weird, the treants usually have mind of their own," Kushina noticed, slicing one in half with her katana.

"Yeah, that is weird." Cyril said, hitting a few away.

The Snaketail pondered, "It's unusual at best."

The creatures were hit and slashed by them as the fireballs kept trying to hit them.

The Snaketail woman could have sworn she saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes flashing through the leaves of the mangroves.

"That's ENOUGH!!" Kinta roared, shoving her hands forward.

To everyone's shock, the treants froze. Then, to her curiosity and surprise, wiggled her hands that makes the plants move a bit.

"Sis, you're plantbending!" Zaza grinned.

The others looked amazed at what she did as the Fangtail, in anger, had the plants wrap around the treants.

Loud hissing of approval could be heard as a long shape rose out of the water, followed by a wedge-shaped head with glowing yellow eyes.

It was a titanoboa. But not just an ordinary titanoboa.

"The Original Plantbender," Kinta recognized the beast.

The snake flicked its tail, making the treants crumble like dust as it neared her, hissing to congratulate her for unleashing her true potential.

"So that's it..." she realized as she started to grin, "I needed to unleash my plant bending."

The Plantbender nodded softly as the others were amazed at the Fangtail girl looking at awe on what she did.

"The Eternaltail is in a...dire situation for a moment," she tells it, "But perhaps I can teach her the ways of plantbending when I learned your ways."

It nodded in understanding, handing her the swamp lilies as a reward.

"Thank you." she softly grinned.

The snake hissed a bit proudly, slowly slithering away from the area.

Once it was gone, she turned to the others with them holding the ingredients together.

"We got the elf hair!" Blitz shouted, sprinting over with his raptor speed and holding up locks of white hair in his hand.

"Good," they stashed the ingredients into Ren's satchel, "Now for the key ingredients."

"Right." They nodded.

"I bet Rasticore would love to try plantbending when we restore him, huh?" Kinta smirked a bit.

"Heh, this is simple," Shino noticed, "We'll just head on by to Starbucks and buy two bags of Arabica coffee powder."

"And?" Zaza prompt.

"An ounce of Turkish coffee spies," he finished.

"Yeah, they'll be back to normal in no time!" Ren smirked proudly.

The adult aged kids cheered with pride, knowing their parents will be back to their normal selves soon.

"Our world may have a lot of changes but...you can ask us anything if you wanna adapt to it," Ren instructed, opening the portal with her scissors.

"She's right." Kaida smiled, "And besides, the new version of the world is much better than what my grandfather and Solaria did back then."

"Thank you," the Bonetail man said with a smile as the freed Septarians enter the portal one by one.

"Say, where are our parents?" Tetsuro asked them.

"Hmmm, I wonder," Glacier hummed.

***

The babies crawled with the half dragon obviously going to something shiny in front of her.

"Mom! Don't!" Kaida could be heard shouting when the baby automatically opens the portal to their world.

"NO!!" Kushina screamed, sprinting faster.

"Get back here!" They shouted with worry as they entered.

"Shit, too late!" Shino frowned.

"This is us babysitting you kids all over again!" Chase groaned.

"Where would they end up?" Ren wondered in dismay.

"I think I know where," Ronin realized with a serious look.

***

"Oh no, baby prison," Shino whispered in horror, his childhood memories of spending time in the nursery house plaguing him.

"The nursery?" Kaida spoke.

"What's wrong with this nursery?" The Fangtail Disastorvayne girl spoke in confusion

"Before Mom and Dad got any servants to babysit us, they had us sent here to be taken care while they go out searching for new houses," Shino explained bitterly, "I escaped once and nearly bitten off that rich kid's ,that harasses Marco all the time, arm off and was sentenced to the time out corner for three hours."

"No wonder he's afraid of you," Ren remembered.

"That explains why Jeremie gets terrified around you." Tetsuro pondered

"Another reason is that the head of the nursery is a child hater." Kaida shivered, feeling fearful, "She scared me."

"Now that we're older, we can face her ourselves," Shino barges into the nursery.

"Shino, don't do something stupid," Ren prayed.

"REBEL!!" They hear him shouting as blue light flashed out and he burst through the roof in his Beastal form, the babies, now dressed in simple baby clothes with stripes, riding on his back giggling.

"Shino!!" Hotaru face palmed, "It's no wonder he's a troublemaker."

The head of the nursery ran out, looking disheveled after that outburst.

"What the fuck man!?" She screamed.

"Oh, hey Mrs. La Phoque," Kaida greeted, making everyone burst into laughter.

"Oh...now I know who it is!" She groaned with a death glare, "You're those brats who use to be in the nursery."

"We call it a baby prison, lady!" Kaida glared.

"Yeah, and now that we are older, we ain't afraid of you anymore, you mother'phoquer'!" Ren announced.

The lizards burst into intense laughter because of her name.

"Ugh, even THEY tend to mock my last name!" She growled in frustration.

"I mean, I get that phoque means seal in French," Fenrir laughed, "But we can't help about the way its pronounced."

"Do you know of four baby lizards that just arrived?" Glacier interrogated.

"You mean the freak dragon that won't stop crying and those three wondering to MY office?" she frowned, "I take it they're YOUR responsibility now?"

"Of course they are." Tetsuro reassured them.

"And you are serving good time in jail for that," Ren smirked, revealing a recorder that she used to record the bad behaviors of the caretaker.

"How long have you been recording me?" She gulped in utter disbelief.

"Long enough to know that you're in trouble." Kaida glanced at her.

She gulped a bit in fear.

"I believe these are ours," Shino laid his large claw down, revealing the four baby lizards.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Kushina cried, hugging her brother.

"Shhh, it's okay." Ronin spoke to the crying Kandy, "You're safe. It's over."

"Okay, fine. Take your kids. Your sons and daughters are nothing but trouble anyway!" She panicked.

Each looked perplexed a bit as she darted away from them.

"Wait, she thought we had babies?" Ren spoke in confusion.

As she said that, Baby Rasticore looked at the plant not far from them, reaching out and squealing a bit.

"That'd be silly." Shino scoffed, turning back to normal form, the older siblings holding the babies.

"Yeah, we're not their parents." Kaida explained.

As she said that, baby Rasticore rose the arm up as the plant nearby started to spring up a bit.

They hear Mrs. La Phoque's screaming when they saw her getting tangled in the vines of a plant.

"Wasn't me," Kinta shook her head.

"But who?"

They heard the baby laughter as they looked at the baby frill lizard, laughing as vines from the plants were seen, clapping a bit.

"Dad?!" The Disastorvayne offspring spoke in shock.

"My brother's plantbending!" Zaza gasped.

"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!" La Phoque screamed in panic.

"Uhm Dad, can you out her down please?" Ren asked her baby father gently and slowly.

The baby giggled a little before noticing Shino speaking, "Yes, please?"

He reached out for the boy, using the vines as she was brought down.

"Finally!" he frowned a little, "Can't believe you did that."

Baby Rasticore reached over to Shino as Coral smiled, "Hey it looks like he wants to touch you, Shino."

"Okay," he took his father into his arms.

Shino looked down at his babified father with a soft smile, relieved that not only was he safe, but he could plant bend.

"Heh, I guess you still have it in you, huh?" he smiled to him.

After a moment, baby Rasticore saw the frill, then playfully bit down on it.

"Maybe you ain't so bad as a baby," he said, booping his nose.

He bit his finger without warning.

"Ow! Why you little-!"

"Shino, no!!" They shouted, pulling him away from Rasticore with Zaza holding his brother.

"Just one choke!" he shouts, "One choke!"

"Put them down, I got the potion ready!" Kushina held the growth potion in her hand.

"Just stay still okay?" Kaida soothed her babified mother.

"It won't hurt a bit," Tetsuro said to his father.

"Here goes something." Ren said, the potion poured on to the babies who yawned before napping.

Once the potion was put on the four, the formula took effect on them.

The effects cause an explosion of some kind just as the full grown four lizards, now fully regenerated, groaned as they began to awake with the four blankets covering them to keep from suspicion, let alone being asked why they were naked earlier.

"Ow, major hangover," Miseria groaned, rubbing her head.

"Ow...I feel like something hit me on the head." Kandy said.

"Tell me about it." Toffee frowned a little.

After a few moments, Rasticore noticed the place, speaking, "Wait, isn't this the nursery we sent our kids to once? How did we get back home from the Neverzone?"

"We'll tell you everything once we get you back to normal," Kushina answered, laying out clothes for them to wear.

"Yeah, good thing no one is around to see four naked lizards out in the snow," Cyril chuckled weakly.

"Wait, did our clothes break when we got restored!?" Kandy gasped.

"Uh sure, let's go with that." Ronin nodded meekly.

They quickly got dressed as Miseria looks around in confusion, "Did Kandy master the elements yet?"

"Well I found out I can bend plants." Kinta replied.

"And mom used fire bending." Kaida smiled.

"Really?" Rasticore said with shock.

"Yeah, we even met the Original Plantbender itself," Zaza added.

"Still, at least Mom has mastered a few elements she is trying to handle," Tetsuro said.

Kandy smiled a little.

"At least this way, we'll be able to help you master all the elements in no time." Toffee spoke, getting up.

Miseria nodded, glancing at some of the clothing given to them.

"Wait, is my top pink?!" she spoke in agony.

"Sorry, Miseria," Kushina apologized meekly, "I'm afraid there aren't any darker ones during the winter sale."

"But pink isn't my color!" She protested.

"I think you look cute in pink." Kandy giggled.

Miseria only gagged at the disgusting remark.

"Whatever, let's just go home and rest," she grumbled, "So I can change into a better color."

"Well that leaves you with lightning," Ronin said to Kandy.

"Yeah," she nodded, "Shinigami wouldn't know what hit him.

A good rest after spending time in the Neverzone is something they would surely need before moving onto the last phase of her training.

End


End file.
